Return to Rafter G Ranch
by Enos'sGal
Summary: Will Enos be able to keep his secret and protect Daisy and his other loved ones from a ruthless killer? Angst/Romance/Mystery/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort ***COMPLETE/Undergoing Edits to Improve Writing Quality***
1. Difficult Adjustments

_A/N: Here is the sequel to "**The Diaries of Circle M Ranch**!" Beth O'Connell left Enos the Circle M Ranch in her Will as well as all the O'Connell family assets, leaving him a very, very wealthy man. She also sent him on a journey to Wyoming to visit his godparents, Gus and Emily Rafferty, where she revealed certain truths (and more) through her diaries. Now Enos is balancing his life as a Deputy and a wealthy Rancher, trying to repair his relationship with Daisy and track down a dangerous killer at the same time. Please be patient with me, it will take a few chapters to get the plot set up! To get the most of this story, I would encourage you to read the Diaries of Circle M first._

_The characters of **Agnes Strate** and **Otis Strate** were created by **WENN9366** here on FFN in "**The Story of Us**". Thank you for your support and I hope to create another exciting story for you! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Difficult Adjustments**

_Just because everything  
is different doesn't mean  
anything has changed._

~Irene Peter

* * *

It was going to be another sweltering August afternoon as Enos parked the truck around the back of the courthouse and headed for the station. He could feel the heat as it radiated from the pavement and it was almost unbearable.

As he walked into the station, he noticed Rosco and Cletus looking at a County map and arguing about where Cletus was suppose to be versus where he had been.

"Cletus! I said at Pond Creek and Hwy. 20! Not Hwy. 14! There ain't no way to set it up at Hwy. 14! Now ya' done wasted all mornin' out there and Boss eventually wants 20 shut-"

"-Hey Sheriff, hey Cletus!"

"Ghit ghit! Ya' dipstick what are ya doin' sneakin' up on us like that! Ya' tryin' to give us a heart attack or somethin'?"

Rosco quickly pulled down the map and started rolling it up in a jumbled mess.

"I'm sure sorry, Sheriff, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh just never mind, I'm finished anyway. Now BOTH of ya', just get out there and find that convertible that's been speedin' all over th' county. It's gettin' to be plum embarassin'!"

"Sheriff? What convertible? I've been off duty for two days."

"ENOS! Don't ya' keep th' radio on at th' house? Ya' ain't heard? That riffraff's been causin' all kinds of commotion 'round here!"

Enos HAD kept the police scanner on at the house, but was rarely inside to hear it. He had so much work to do at the Circle M Ranch that he was working more hours off duty than on. Sam Tucker, his ranch foreman, had been pressing him for weeks to hire two new hands and he hadn't had the time. Balancing his job as a Hazzard County Deputy Sheriff and his new life as owner of the Circle M Ranch was proving to be a rather difficult task.

"I'm sure sorry Sheriff, I've been just swamped at th' Ranch. I ain't heard nothin'. What's goin' on?"

"Oh well see there's this silver convertible and it's been speedin' all over th' County. Put Rosco in th' pond three times on Saturday," Cletus announced somewhat tickled.

"OH HUSH! Whoever is drivin' that thing put you in th' pond twice on Sunday and once Saturday afternoon! At this rate we ain't gonna have no ponds…just holes with patrol cars in 'em! Now y'all split up and find that car! And watch yourselves! We're goin' through cars faster than Cooter can dry 'em out!"

"Yes Sir, Sheriff."

Enos grabbed the keys to Hazzard Two and walked out with Cletus.

"Cletus? What's goin' on at Pond Creek and Hwy. 20?"

"Oh I ain't sure. Somethin' about re-zonin' and road construction."

"I was just wonderin', that's not far from th' Ranch. Hey, tell me more about this convertible, what's it like?"

"It's fast, Enos. I mean _REAL_ FAST!" Cletus took on a look of excitement. "It's a silver convertible, brand spankin' new Mercedes, but th' top ain't never down and we've been getting' calls from upset farmers 'bout it just racin' up an down th' road. Then when we get there it lets us get real close. Saturday afternoon it actually pulled over for me but when I stepped out of th' car, it just took off! I've chased that car three times now and it's just…well let's just say it ain't been easy to catch. I think it's a bunch of kids."

"Awful expensive car for kids. What about th' Duke boys? They ever run into it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Thanks, Cletus. I'll head out towards Old Post Road, ya' wanna go th' other way?"

"You just wanna go see Daisy, don't ya!" he smirked and slapped his shoulder.

"Ding dang it, Cletus! I'm goin' to see if th' Duke boys will keep an eye out! Have ya' talked to Cooter?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's gotta gas up somewhere," Enos rubbed the back of his neck.

Sometimes it just wasn't easy having to play dumb.

"Oh. Yeah. Ya' want me to talk to him?"

"I'll do it. I need him t'look at a truck I got at th' house anyway."

"Ya' got _two_ trucks now? What are ya' doin' with two trucks? Ya' can only drive one at a time."

"It ain't exactly mine, but when Gus and Emily went back to Wyoming it wouldn't start. I've been too busy to look at it so when I talk to Cooter about it, I'll have him keep an eye out for th' convertible."

"Oh! Good idea. Ya' learn all that in L.A.?"

_No. Kindergarten…_

"Yeah…detective course. See ya'."

Enos headed for the patrol car and dropped the keys fumbling with the lock on the driver's door.

"Ding dang it…"

He bent down to pick them up and then saw a pair of high heels appear to his right … tall red ones … with long tan legs attached.

_Oh no…not again!_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood without making eye contact.

"H...Hey Margaret, how are ya' doin' today?" he finally unlocked the door but just as he opened it she slipped in front of him, blocking him from getting inside.

"Hi Enos. Sure is hot this afternoon. I was wonderin' if ya' wanted to go out to th' pond later and…cool off. We could go swimming or somethin'," she batted her eyes. "I made some sandwiches and some peach cobbler. Want to go with me, I got a new swimmin' suit!" She leaned in close and whispered, "It's real cute!"

Her voice was impassioned and deep…it made his skin crawl. Enos took a step back like she was some wild animal about to rip him apart for lunch.

Margaret was one of what he now called his "top three barracudas." Margaret, Cindy Lou and Lori Jean. They had no shame and had yet to get the message that he was not interested. They hadn't given him the time of day until he inherited all of the O'Connell assets. Some of their tactics were becoming downright scary. With his natural affinity to be kind and not hurt anyone's feelings, he was struggling with how to get his point across yet not be rude. But he was beginning to lose his patience and wasn't going to tolerate much more.

"Um…excuse me Margaret, I'm sorry but I'm on duty and I have to go. I got important police business to deal with."

"Oh…Enos," she pouted as she looked down. She was in a tank top that had to be two sizes too small. "Wait! I know how ya' can make th' time! Why don't ya' meet me at th' pond on your break?"

"I can't…I told ya' Margaret! I'm real busy! I just don't have any free time!"

From behind him a shrill voice interrupted his excuse.

"MARGARET! You shameful **HUSSY**! Ya' need to just stay away from him!" Lori Jean saw the two talking and was quickly headed their direction.

"WHAT did ya' call me ya' **LITTLE** **TRAMP**?"

Margaret moved away from the door and started towards Lori Jean. Enos was just about to get in the car and drive off when he heard the two girls screaming at each other.

_This ain't ever gonna get better!_

He walked over to them and pulled them apart before things degraded further. There had already been one catfight between Cindy Lou and Lori Jean last week, complete with hair pulling and screaming. In the end, HE ended up being the one getting smacked upside the head when Cindy Lou threw a shoe at Lori Jean.

"Margaret! Lori Jean! _STOP IT!_ Ya' can't keep actin' like this! Now Margaret, go home. Lori Jean? Where's your car?"

"WHAT! You're gonna walk Lori Jean to her car and just make me walk home ALONE!?"

"Margaret, I can see your house from where I'm standin'! Go home! NOW!"

"But Enos…I made peach cobbler and everything!"

"Don't eat it Enos…it's probably got Margaret _**cooties**_ in it!"

The girls started slapping at each other and he was right smack in the middle.

"OW! You two just …just… STOP IT NOW! Geez! What's wrong with ya'?"

"Enos? Can I help?"

The girls stopped when they saw Doc Appleby walk up.

"Margaret, now I know your daddy wouldn't be very pleased with you bein' out here acting like that! You just walk with me and I'll take you home," he took her arm and moved her away from Enos. Then, with a sad expression he tried to reason with the young deputy. He still hadn't spoken to him and it had been months now.

"I'd sure like to visit with you, Enos. I hate that we can't at least talk. Would you please come by my office later? I've cleared my appointments this afternoon."

"I appreciate ya' walkin' Margaret home Doc Appleby, but I don't see where we got nothin' to discuss. Excuse me," he glared at him then having spotted Lori Jean's car he sighed and began to lead her to it.

Doc Appleby had no choice but to let him be as he walked Margaret home.

"You're so sweet to walk me to my car, Enos!" she spoke with a sugary voice.

"Lori Jean, I'm on duty and if you and Margaret don't stop this bickerin' I'm gonna…I'm gonna…ya' just stop actin' like a couple of teenagers," he was exasperated.

She gasped then got a silly smile on her face, "Ya' mean, ya' might arrest me Enos?"

Okay, this was beyond creepy. He opened her car door and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind her. She just leaned out the window, smiled and giggled at him.

"Anytime ya' want to see a movie ya' just give me a call!"

"Lori Jean! Go home!" he turned on his heels feeling the need to find soap.

He headed back to his patrol car hoping he could actually get inside of it before Cindy Lou popped up from behind the bushes somewhere.

Thankfully she was nowhere in sight this afternoon and he headed over to Cooter's Garage and parked before quickly heading inside. If fortunate, he wouldn't have any more problems with those two today.

"Cooter? Ya' here?"

"Hey, Enos! What's goin' on buddy?" Cooter slid out from the car next to him. "Did ya' see what Margaret is wearin' t'day? I gotta tell ya', since ya' inherited all that money…on behalf of all us men…we wanna thank ya' for improvin' th' scenery. If ya' know what I mean," he burst out laughing.

"Very funny Cooter! I feel like th' last perch in th' shark tank!"

"I'm just teasin'. Whatcha' needin'?"

"I need a favor. There's a truck out at th' ranch that won't start. I ain't had th' time to look at it and I need it runnin' soon. I gotta find somebody to drive it out to Wyoming in September."

"Ya' got two trucks?"

"Well not exactly."

It had been a difficult transition. Everybody wanted to know every little detail of his new life. The shiny red truck that sat in the driveway of his house belonged to Jenny MacFarland. She had left it for him to help transport the horses home from Wyoming before her brother Drake took her away.

"Enos? Ya' all right?"

"Uh...sorry, Cooter. Yeah, just distracted."

"Margaret, huh!"

"NO! _NOT_ Margaret! Listen have ya seen a silver convertible come in lately to gas up?"

"Ya' mean that one everybody's been complainin' 'bout?"

"Yeah that's th' one."

"Nope…ain't seen it. Heard a lot 'bout it and had to pull Cletus and Rosco out of ponds about six times this weekend."

"I know _that_ Cooter, that's part of why I'm lookin' for it. We need to catch it b'fore somebody gets hurt. If ya' see it, call me would ya'?"

"Ya' not sleepin', Enos? Ya' look awful tired and ya' seem cranky. I'll call ya' if I see it buddy roe. I'll go out an' take a look at your truck later this afternoon."

"Sorry, Cooter. I'm just tired. I appreciate ya' lookin at th' truck for me today, I put th' keys in th' floorboard."

"No problem! See ya'."

Enos walked back to the patrol car and headed out toward the Duke farm. As he drove along watching the mirage from the heat come up from the road on the horizon, he thought of Doc Appleby. Today was the first time he had dared approach him since their ugly confrontation several months ago. Part of him wondered if he should speak with him or not. Another part of him was still so angry at him over all the lies. He felt robbed of precious time. He had known the truth and had prevented him from saying goodbye to Beth. He knew EVERYTHING and kept him in the dark, taking his choices away.

Then he was reminded of Jenny. Her choices had been taken away more than once in her life. He was so excited when Jaxon MacFarland showed up at the Circle M several weeks ago. He was the last person he expected to see on his doorstep, especially after the horrible fight he had with his brother Drake. He realized who he was after recognizing his mannerisms. He was so much like his twin, Jenny, and he said he had come to help.

"…_you need to read this. Then we should have a talk about Wallace Monroe … and my sister."_

"_**JAXON?!"**_

"_Hello Enos, it's nice to meet you."_

_Enos stood and hurried down the porch steps to talk to him face to face, he was both excited and a little concerned that he might follow Drake's lead and not let him see Jenny._

"_Jaxon! Wh…where is Jenny? Please don't tell me I'm forbidden from talkin' to her...you have to know what Drake is doin' is wrong! I don't understand why he won't let me see her!"_

"_One step at a time, Enos. Like I said, I'm here to help. Come on. Let's go sit down out of this heat."_

_Enos invited him in the house where they sat down at the kitchen table, then he handed him an envelope._

"_Take a look at that."_

_He quickly opened the envelope pulling out the letter inside. It was a report on the shooting that happened at his house several weeks ago; but it was addressed to Monroe. _

"_You can read the details later, but these are almost impossible to come by. Too bad it wouldn't hold up in court against Monroe. It's just a random piece of writing by an unknown person. Trust me though…it's real. Skip to the bottom and read the recommendation."_

_Enos quickly scanned the report and found it at the bottom:_

_**Recommendation:  
**__**Targets Protected  
Abandon Hit At This Time**_

_Drake had told Enos after the shooting that they would be seen as protected by the MacFarland siblings, but he still didn't know why Monroe had come after Daisy, Boss or him in the first place._

"_How did ya' get this? It says 'At this time' so does that mean they could come back?"_

"_It's my job to know these things. I promise you, if anything changes, if you or Daisy or anyone else is in danger, I'll know. I just wanted you to have reassurance."_

"_Jaxon, please tell me about Jenny. Is she ever coming back? I need to see her!"_

"_Jenny **wants** to come back, but she's scared for a lot of reasons. She doesn't want to make you a target again and Drake is putting a lot of pressure on her."_

"_Drake told me she was shot at the ranch that day! Is she all right? I just have to talk to her, I want to see her! Jaxon please, can you help me?"_

"_Be patient, Enos. She's doing just fine now. Give it time. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"_

"_ABSOLUTELY!"_

But now his excitement had turned to an impatient yearning. He felt helpless as he waited day after day to hear something, anything, only to go to bed each night without any word. He only saw her now in his dreams and occasional nightmares.

He focused back on his duty and finding the silver convertible that was racing across the county. He made the turn off Old Post Road to the Duke farm. Hopefully, the Dukes had seen the car, or at least they could help catch up to it with the General Lee. If the convertible was as fast as Cletus said it was, none of the patrol cars would have a chance, they would have to out drive it.

He felt the knot in his stomach tighten again as he pulled down the drive. Daisy's jeep was in front of the farmhouse and while they were trying to repair the damage to their friendship, somedays were more difficult than others.

* * *

The silver Mercedes was carefully hidden. It's driver waiting patiently for the right moment. Tonight would be the night. The last two days had been a total waste of time. The patrol cars the convertible engaged had not been the one. Losing them in pursuit had been simple. Watching them go in to various ponds … six times … had been hilarious. This town might as well have a special traffic sign made, one with waves and a police car above it.

It was time to get down to business. The information was clear and the correct patrol car had been located. The scanner in the little car was on, it's driver focused on the call signs and each location. Under the cover of darkness, the car would make its move.


	2. Patience…

_A/N: Thanks so much to WENN9366, ReneyC, enosgalpal and i1976 for your kind reviews! Little longer chapter, then next chapter things start to get interesting! Thanks so much to all who read and/or review! As always your support and encouragement is so very appreciated! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Patience…**

_Patience: A minor form of  
despair disguised as a virtue._

~Ambrose Bierce

* * *

Bo and Luke were outside changing the oil on the General when Luke noticed Enos pull up in his patrol car. There was a time when it was commonplace to see him pull up to the farmhouse. In fact, he would come up with any excuse to just pop in and see the family but that had changed over the summer. The falling out with Daisy and his experience in Wyoming had changed him. It seemed as if he were grieving for something lost, or someone. Luke was suspicious that he was still hung up on the girl he met this spring.

Something serious had gone on between them before Daisy and Luke ever arrived, but the first time Luke saw her she was nursing some injury. She showed up out of nowhere the first stretch of the trail ride and Enos had chased her down. She was so ill she fell from her horse and straight into Enos's arms. She was a tiny little thing and real pretty. He even thought she was sweet, although he would never admit it to Daisy...at least not at the moment.

"Hey, Bo…we got company," he knocked on the front panel of the General.

"Good or bad?"

"It's just Enos…but it's been awhile." he wiped his hands with a rag to greet Enos with a handshake.

"Hey Enos. Ain't seen ya' in a month of Sundays! How's things now that you're back on duty?"

"Hey Luke, hey Bo…it's good. Busy. Lots to do at th' Ranch. I need to talk with ya', do ya' got a minute?"

"Sure, Enos. Why don't ya' come on in th' house. Daisy's inside, she'd sure love to see ya'."

"I really shouldn't. I need to make this quick. Have y'all seen th' silver convertible that's been speedin' around th' county? I guess Sheriff Rosco and Cletus both had three run ins with it this weekend."

Bo crawled out from underneath the General, "So six times in two days this car got away from th' Sheriff? What's so unusual 'bout that?" he laughed.

"Well _**I**_ ain't had a shot at it yet!"

"Easy now, Enos. Bo's just teasin' with ya'," Luke chuckled. "Come on in and have something cold to drink. Daisy ain't workin' today. Ya' been so busy it's been a long time since she saw ya' and I know she's been missin' ya'!"

"Thanks, Luke. But I can only stay a few minutes. I gotta get back out on patrol."

The knot twisted in his stomach again. Enos and Daisy were trying to repair their friendship, but there were days when she would forget her promise and push him for a little more in an effort to regain what they had lost. It wasn't fair to Daisy to let her think that he wanted anything more then a friendship. Right now he just couldn't give it. He had a whole mess of unresolved feelings for Jenny. He didn't fully understand what it was that he felt for her, just that he felt. _REALLY FELT_.

When he met Jenny in Wyoming, they were drawn to each other very quickly and while they hadn't known one another long, a lot happened in the short time they spent together. They were pulled to one another in a way he didn't clearly understand. After his riding accident they had been ripped apart in a cruel way. He awoke in the hospital three days later with his godparents by his side and he learned she had been taken away. They never got the chance to try and make it work or even say goodbye.

As he walked inside the farmhouse he took off his hat then had a seat at the table. Luke called for Daisy and left Enos to sit alone a moment as he and Bo went to quickly wash up. Daisy was unaware of his presence and came walking around the corner into the kitchen looking for Luke.

"Hey Luke? I gotta go into work a little later, somebody called in and…ENOS!"

He stood to greet her, "Hey Daisy."

She flew over to him and gave him a warm embrace.

"How are ya' doin', Sugar?"

"I'm fine, Daisy. Ya' doin' okay?"

"Yeah! I've been missin' you though!" she put a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. When he tensed a little and pulled away, she wondered if he would ever heal…if he would ever look at her in _that_ way again. How long would she have to wait?

"Everything okay at the Boar's Nest, Daisy? I'm sorry I ain't been in the last week or so."

"Oh Sugar. I know you're busy. It's sweet of ya' to ask! I'm just glad to see ya'," she smiled brightly.

Bo and Luke returned and started taking glasses out of the cabinets for the lemonade. Luke sensed the tension in the air and could see Enos fidgeting as he avoided eye contact with Daisy.

Luke poured a glass of lemonade and put it down in front of Enos. "How is Sam liking Hazzard?"

As Luke took a seat next to him, Enos responded, "I think he's really happy here. I just need to hire a couple more hands to help out at th' ranch. It's too much work for Sam with me bein' back on duty. It took Gus, Barney _and_ Dan to handle every thing when I was laid up."

Bo also took a seat and joined the conversation. "That's a lot of horses for two people, do you like it?"

"Oh I love it, Bo, really! I just need t'be three people somedays," he smiled

"Sugar, I'm just glad you're feelin' better and are back at work now. This town sure needs ya'!" she reached over and caressed his cheek.

Enos fidgeted with his hat to try and distract himself from her touch. It was difficult for him when she touched him so…freely. He decided to get down to business and get back on patrol.

He sat back a bit, "Daisy, I was tellin' th' boys 'bout that convertible that's been speedin' all over th' place. Cletus said it's a new silver Mercedes. Ain't got a description of th' driver but if y'all see it would ya' call me? Don't try and catch up to it or nothin'. It's drivin' real fast so please y'all be careful."

"Of course we will," she reassured him then put her hand on his arm before dismissing the subject. "Hey! Enos, we should go riding again soon. It's been almost a month since we've done that. What do ya' think?"

"Well, I got a lot of horses that need to be ridden. If ya' want to ride, just give Sam a call if I'm on duty. I'll talk to him tonight."

"Oh Enos," she rolled her eyes and give him another smile, "that wasn't exactly what I meant, Sugar. We haven't been riding or spent _any_ time together in over a month! I'd just like to spend some time with you."

Daisy was frustrated. He knew what she meant, but he seemed to be "stuck" in some sort of rut that and he wouldn't open up to tell her about it. She remembered a time when all she had to do was look at him and he would stumble over his words. Now he was distant and dismissive of her advances. They had almost lost their entire relationship earlier this spring and she was grateful to have him here at all, but she wondered when he was going to get over things and move on! Preferably back into her arms.

"Well Daisy, it's just-"

_"-Breaker one, breaker one, Crazy Cooter comin' at ya', Hazzard Two, ya' got your ears on?"_

"Y'all mind if I grab that?"

"'Course not, Enos…go ahead," Bo replied.

Enos stood and grabbed the radio while Daisy squinted her eyes at Bo, which he returned with a shrug of the shoulders.

"10-4 Cooter, Hazzard Two, copy," he rubbed on his aching neck as he awaited the reply.

_"Enos? I need to talk to ya' 'bout this here truck ya' got. I had a call out this way and stopped by early. Ya' ever looked under th' hood?"_

"Cooter, I ain't had th' time. Why?"

_"Ya' just got to see this. When can ya' come out? I'll be here awhile."_

Enos sighed, were things ever going to slow down?

"All right, I'll be there durin' my break. Give me about thirty minutes."

"_10-4 Enos, Crazy Cooter, I'z gone."_

"Hazzard Two, clear."

Enos closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he again tried to rub the tension out of his neck. He was tired and sore from the heavy work. The nightmares still plagued him from time to time, which didn't help matters at all. He didn't have time to meet Cooter, but had to get that truck running.

"Sugar are ya' okay?" Daisy knew that he was under pressure. She could see the tension in his face and his tired expression hidden beneath his smiling façade. She was worried about him and walked over and reached up to gently massage his tight shoulders. He stepped away the moment her hands touched him.

"Sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to worry ya'. I've just been tired lately. I'll be fine."

"Are ya' sure you're all right? What truck was Cooter talkin' 'bout?" her voice was chipper to cover the hurt of him rejecting her affection.

"It's Jenny's. Emily and Gus were goin' to take it when they left several weeks ago, but it wouldn't start. I'm sorry y'all, I gotta run. Let me know if ya' see that silver Mercedes and be careful now."

Jenny. AGAIN? He has Jenny's truck? How would she ever win him back? She felt like she was competing with a ghost! Daisy would try one last time. He grew up with her and deep down she knew he held love for her in his heart; it was just buried beneath all that pain.

Luke gave him a slap on the back, "You got it, Enos. Bo and I will watch for it!"

Enos retrieved his hat and prepared to leave. "Thanks, guys. I'll see ya'."

Daisy called after him, "Wait now, Sugar." He turned around and she put her hand on his cheek then leaned in to kiss him. He softly pulled her hand away and stepped back. "Sugar what's wrong? Why are you bein' so distant?"

He looked away as he spoke, "Daisy, I…I'm sorry, but I told ya' that I need time! I can't give ya' what ya' want!"

"Enos, I didn't mean to push. I'm sorry…I just miss you so much."

"I'm sorry, too. Daisy. I didn't mean to hurt ya'. I gotta go," he put his hat on and turned his back to her. As he headed out the door he could hear the sniffles begin as he left her standing in tears. He hated this…but he couldn't give what he didn't have.

Once he was down the road he reached into his pocket and pulled out the emerald pendant that Jenny had left for him. He carried it with him everywhere these days. Whenever he missed her the most he would hold onto it, sometimes gazing into it's emerald stone and remembering her eyes. She had this funny little way of looking at him, like she was trying to figure out what he was thinking, and then she would tilt her head to the side in that endearing way she had. He'd do anything to find her; in fact he was still tracking Monroe … but wasn't having much luck.

Jenny would contact him. He hadn't given up; he couldn't get her out of his mind or his heart. Seeing her truck parked next to his in the driveway every day and her horse, Bella, in the pasture, made him long for her, even if it might mean they would just say goodbye.

He had recently sent her a note, although it was short ... Jaxon had to go … but he told her what he wanted to say at the ravine.

"_Jenny, I adore everything about you. Please come back to me! Deputy"_

Did she not get it? Had something happened to Jaxon? Discouraged and lonely, he made the turn on Old County Road and headed for the ranch.

* * *

Daisy was in her room crying quietly. It wouldn't be long and she would have to wash her face and pull herself together for work. It was painful to still be rejected after all these months. Somedays it felt like they would never find common ground.

Trying to ease her grief she reached into her past for pleasant memories and times together. She recalled the times when they were kids, when he would come stay with them while his father went on a run. They would play tricks on Luke, go fishing and have fun together. He was always there for her, protecting her. He was shot just this year protecting her. Why was he wasting precious moments?

Time to stop feeling sorry for herself and get back to happy memories, like their special kiss in Wyoming…the day she was brought back to Bear Creek. It was after Drake saved her from that horrible man. She had a head injury and the memory was fuzzy, but she _knew_ she kissed Enos, even though he acted like it never happened.

_He was just shy and was embarrassed that he had kissed me that way!_

Closing her eyes she could remember the feeling. Her hands reached up and cupped his face as his lips met with hers. When he returned her kiss it was deep and passionate, like he couldn't get enough of her. Then he put his arms around her and ran one hand slowly up her back as he pulled her tightly to him, tenderly kissing her as he gently held her close.

Suddenly the memory cleared and she shot straight up in the bed.

"**NO!"**

It wasn't possible! She…she was still on the horse! That meant she was still in _**HIS**_ arms!

"**OH NO!** It was **DRAKE**? I kissed _**DRAKE MacFARLAND!**_"

* * *

As Enos continued driving toward the ranch he couldn't get his mind off of Jenny. She had been there for him in his pain, when he learned about his mother bullying Beth and again when he learned the truth about it all. She could calm him with a touch, or a word…she had saved his life…twice. When the house came into view, he again let go of his memories and headed up the drive to meet Cooter.

Enos parked the cruiser in front of the yellow house. He walked until he reached the small paved driveway, in front of the garage along side the house, where Cooter was working under the hood of the red truck.

He stopped and leaned up against the side of the truck, "Hey Cooter? What's so important 'bout this truck that I gotta come all th' way back here to look at?"

A greasy face appeared from under the hood. "Enos! It's worth it…ya' ain't gonna believe it. Ya' got to take a look at this! This truck has some modifications on it that even I ain't seen before! I'd like to take a lesson or two from the guy who did this! They knew what they was doin'!"

"What kind of modifications?"

"Come take a gander!"

Enos pushed away from the truck and took a quick look underneath the hood. "Possum on a gumbush…"

"Uh-huh! Slick, ain't it!"

Emily had mentioned the truck was "different" when she drove him home one day. But this truck had the most powerful engine available and there were even more after market add-ons, expensive ones, to give the truck more speed and power. It also had lots of other gadgets under the hood that he didn't recognize.

"Cooter? What is all this?"

"I was askin' th' same question so I started following the lines…sit down behind the wheel a minute."

Enos got behind the wheel of the truck and looked. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I lookin' for?"

"Ya see the cigarette lighter?"

"Yeah, what 'bout it?"

"Took me awhile to figure it out, but everything was wired there, so I just kept messin' with it. Pull out th' lighter, twist off th' knob, then turn it over and put it in backwards."

"Huh?"

Cooter walked up to the driver's window to watch.

"Enos…this is gonna blow yer mind! Just do it."

He grabbed the lighter, twisted the knob off and flipped it over before placing it back in the hole. When he did a red switch popped out of the end of it.

"What's that?"

"I thought maybe it was nitrous boost, or a hidden compartment...but it ain't. But it's awful secret agent lookin' ain't it?" Cooter had a boyish grin on his face like he had just found the best present ever in his Christmas stocking.

"All I know for sure is that whatever it is it ain't workin'. Let me get it runnin. The batteries dead and ya' just need new plug wires, but I'll see if I can track this stuff down and find out what it means. I got a buddy I can call in Hotlanta. I bet he will make a special trip to see this. Enos? WHERE did ya' get this thing?"

"Um…Cooter? Be careful. I ain't for sure, but this truck may have some … uh…defenses."

"Whattaya mean, defenses?"

"Like for protection. Just trust me, Cooter."

"Defenses against what?"

"Let's just say the person who owns this truck was always havin' to watch their back."

"All right…thanks for th' head's up. I'm sure lookin' forward to figurin' this beauty out!"

"I just need it runnin', Cooter."

"How much time I got?"

"Three weeks?"

"I can work faster if I take it back to th' garage. If y'all can keep from drivin' into th' ponds! I'll call ya' when I know somethin' more."

"Yeah, okay. Do what ya' have to do. I gotta get back. Thanks, Cooter. See ya'."

Enos headed back to the car, again thinking of Jenny and wondering what other mysteries she held. Wallace Monroe had been chasing her and her two brothers for over a year. He wondered just how "modified" the truck might be.

The sound of an approach horse grabbed his attention and he turned to see Sam ride up on a green broke filly named Abby.

Sam sat back in the saddle and smiled cheerfully, "Enos, ya' got a minute?"

"Hey, Sam. Is everythin' all right? How is Abby?" he took a moment to pat the horse on the shoulder and got a nicker in return.

"She's doin' real good, she's learnin' fast. Hey, I know you're on duty, but we can't wait no more. We got to get some more help in here. If ya' want I can do th' primary interviewin'. What do ya' think?"

"Well, we can't keep goin' like this. It might be good to hire three more guys, maybe four. We're gonna double in size when I get back from th' Rafter G and I reckon ya' better have help before I leave out. Ya' want to call and put an add in th' paper? Have them send th' bill to Tom. When ya' find some help, let me know. I'd like to check them out first. We can talk salary later."

"Yes Sir."

"Sam…ya' don't have to call me sir," he wasn't EVER going to get use to that. He was the boss, he owned the ranch, but he preferred to work alongside people not above them.

"Sorry, just habit Enos."

"I'll see ya' after my shift…I gotta work 'til 9:00."

"All right, I'll go get that add placed now." Sam moved Abby to the hitching post then went to the house to make the call.

* * *

In a quiet river valley of Wyoming, Gus and Emily Rafferty were relaxing on the front porch of the cabin at the Rafter G Ranch. The couple spent hours together here watching the wildlife and listening to the wind in the trees. Having been together for over thirty-five years, the two had a love that some only dream of and a bond that was as strong and immovable as the mountains that surrounded them. Gus sat with his coffee as Emily tried to relax with her knitting. It was good to be home, but a piece of Emily's heart was back in Hazzard County.

As she reflected on the time they had shared with Enos, it was evident that he had become even more like a son to them than ever before. Gus and Emily had always felt that way about him, but after the recent events it was clear that he also loved and needed them as family.

She was relieved he had finally settled into a routine. He now called every Sunday instead of every night. He had traveled down a difficult road and it would take him time to adjust to being alone. But he was strong and she looked forward to knowing that in three weeks, he would be here for the Fall Color Ride. She hoped that he would be smiling again. Gus saw her faraway expression, instantly knowing what was on her mind.

"Darlin? He's doin' fine. He's gonna be here in just a few weeks and everythin's gonna be great! Just ya' wait and see."

"I just want to see him smile again, Gus. He never says it, but he's lonely. He's had a terrible time."

Gus sat down his coffee with a worried look. "Has he heard anythin' at all?"

"Not since Jaxon was there," she replied. "I know it's weighin' heavy on him. I could tell when he called."

"Not knowin' has to be th' hardest part of this. Sweetheart, he's gonna survive it. So will Jenny. I know what I saw and I expect ya' did, too."

"I did, Gus. I saw th' potential in them both. It just ain't fair. Drake took th' choice away from both of them and he needs to get himself together. The next time I see him, he's getting' a piece of my mind!"

Gus chuckled a bit, "Now woman I already tried that and all I got for it was a dirty look. Besides…I ain't got much mind left to waste these days. Hey…we got many bookin's for th' ride?"

"Heaven's yes, Gus. It's almost full! But I'm holdin' a few spots back…just in case."

"Good. That's good," he ran his fingers through his mustache and looked off in the distance.

Emily noticed his worry, "Gus? Tell me what you're thinkin?"

"Just, would ya' keep her room as it is? Even if she don't show, I ain't got th' heart to see no body else in it."

She reached over and took his hand, holding it tight. They had all been through so much this year and she hoped somehow things would be set right again. Jenny had been through so much. No one said life was fair, but Jenny had more than her portion of hardships.

* * *

Daisy had been at work for a couple of hours, trying to stay busy and struggling to keep the smile on her face. After the memory that had returned to her she was confused and irritated. Of course, she had a bad concussion at the time, but how could she not know she was kissing Drake? She could have sworn it was Enos, but maybe she just _wanted_ it to be him.

Why didn't Drake tell her when he was here? She had taken care of him after he was shot and he was always so tender with her. Now that she knew it was _HIM_ that kissed her that day and not Enos, she began to wonder how he might feel about her. She didn't even know where to find him! He disappeared without so much as a "_thanks_" or "_goodbye_" the day after Enos got home from the hospital! She had been real hurt by it and if he ever showed back up she planned to give him a real ear-full!

She walked behind the bar when a familiar voice spoke to her. "Good evening, Daisy. You have any of that coffee of yours handy?"

Her face lit and she saw the handsome suit type that had dropped in to see her off and on all summer. "SUGAR! It's so good to see ya'! Are ya' gonna be in town for awhile?"

"This time I'll probably be here at least a week, maybe more. I just came by for some coffee and to see my favorite waitress," he smiled that brilliant smile of his and his green eyes glistened.

"Well you are in luck 'cause I just made a fresh pot!"

She grabbed the pot and a mug then spoke with him as she _slowly_ poured his coffee. "Ya' know what I've been thinking?" YOU know MY name, but ya' been droppin' in for months and I don't have a clue about YOUR name. That ain't fair, now is it?" she teased, wanting to forget her problems.

"My name? I never told you my name? Well, that's not fair at all! I'm so sorry, Daisy," he smiled again and tilted his head to look at her, but didn't say a thing.

"If ya' want me to keep your coffee warm ya' best tell me Mister!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder then put her elbows on the bar and leaned towards him.

He teased right back, "Mister. That's it! How did you know?"

"_You_ are becoming a shameless _flirt_!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Daisy laughed and before she realized it she had reached out and put her hand on his forearm. She couldn't help it, he was just so…comfortable. Her laughter faded but not her smile as he took his free hand and placed it over hers.

"Tell me your name, Mister," she said softly as she gazed into his eyes.

He smiled back at her and said, "Call me Jack. Jack Young."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Enos walk in and she quickly backed off. She hoped he hadn't seen that! He was already mad at her for pushing him earlier and here she was flirting with a perfect stranger. "Jack it's nice to officially meet ya'. Can I get ya' anything else?"

"No thanks, Daisy. I've got to go soon. I've got a late appointment."

"All business and never any pleasure isn't healthy, Jack."

"Well perhaps we can do something about that one of these days. Thanks for the coffee. I need to make that appointment. I'll see you real soon, Daisy."

The way he looked at her and said her name made her blush as he once again smiled, then headed for the door.

She then watched in shock as he stopped to talk with a somewhat wide-eyed Enos before leaving. Enos suddenly seemed stressed and distraught, she wondered if Jack had said something to him about her! How did Jack and Enos know one another? She headed down to the end of the bar where he had sat down.

"Sugar? Ya' all right?"

"Yeah, Daisy. Um…I'm fine. Can I just get some buttermilk and a BLT to go?"

"Enos? How do you know Jack?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Jack?"

"Yeah, Enos. Jack Young?" she said annoyed. "You just spoke to him. The two of ya' talked too long to say ya don't know him!"

He did know him, but as Jaxon MacFarland, not Jack Young. He wasn't about to tell her that. When he heard the name _"Young"_ he figured out that just as Jenny had used the name Jenny Young when he first met her, so did Jaxon.

"Sugar? Did ya' hear me? He told me he was some strategist and looked into investment opportunities, does he work for you now?"

"Uh…yeah…sorta. He doesn't _work_ for me directly but he's helping me with some business."

"Oh. I see…are ya' sure your all right? Ya' look real upset."

He wasn't hiding it well, so he forced his smile to reassure her.

"I'm just fine, Daisy. Sam and I are gonna hire that help I was talkin' 'bout earlier. I'll have more time and I won't be so tired. That's all it is. Thanks though."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Ya' need to take care of yourself." Daisy left to fix his supper. As she prepared his food she wondered if he was eating well. He looked so exhausted! She quickly added a fresh apple then cut him a piece of pie and put it in the sack. When she turned around with his meal all ready to go, he was asleep with his head resting on his hand. He looked so sweet and she wanted to just hold him in her arms. She hated the distance between them. Then she decided she better wake him before the Sheriff walked in or anyone noticed.

"Enos," she whispered. He was really deep in sleep!

"Enos! Wake up!" she tried to keep her voice down as she leaned in real close to his ear and tenderly stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Mm-hum," a content smile, sweet and sincere, came across his face but his eyes remained closed as he softly answered, "Yeah? What was ya' sayin', Jenny?"

Jenny. Always JENNY! Daisy was furious!

"Here's your **FOOD ENOS**!" she shoved the bag in his arms, spilling the buttermilk down his uniform and jolting him awake. She glared at him then stomped away as the people around him chuckled.

_Great…that's just great._

He headed outside and tried to clean up but it was clear he would have to go change. So he quickly ate in the car and headed back out to the ranch…for the second time today.

Inside the Boar's Nest, Daisy was seething and hurt. She had three men consuming her thoughts, but only one she knew she truly loved. Of course it would be the one that didn't want her anymore and she blamed JENNY! Over a few short days this woman had gotten her claws into him and he couldn't forget her. All his life _she_ was the one that was there for him, she looked out for him and loved him in his darkest hours! Now he was fixated with a woman he couldn't even find. It didn't make sense and it cut her to her very soul. Daisy didn't know how she would help him get over her!

Then there were her OWN issues...

Having a strong attraction to Jack, as well as unfinished business with Drake, she was thankful that she had her family to support her. Tomorrow she would have a talk with Luke or maybe Uncle Jesse.

She dried her eyes and put on a brave smile before returning to work.

* * *

Enos knew Daisy was mad but after his brief talk with Jaxon, he wasn't surprised. It wasn't like he could help it! He was worried for Jenny and he missed her all the time. The short conversation repeated over and over in his mind.

"_Enos…she's gone. She had a big fight with Drake and she left late last week. He really upset her to make her go back to running alone. She called me from a pay phone this morning."_

"_What? NO! She's in more danger alone!"_

"_Listen, I got to make this quick…she got your note, but Drake found it and had a fit! He told her he would find someone to watch you, the ranch and the station and if she went near you he'd take her out of the country! It just broke her heart that he would even THINK about threatening her! When she called she was real scared. Drake's not himself at all…she's torn between trying to help him and staying alone." _

"_What am I gonna do?" he felt his heart shrivel up. "That ain't love, Jaxon! That's control! She shouldn't have to go through this…not again!"_

"_He's not himself right now. Give us time; I'm trying to reason with him. Try not to worry, Enos. I know she's coming back…I know her too well. She'll find a way, just be ready."_

"_Be ready…for what?"_

"_When she does come back, she may try and push you away. If you want her in your life, don't let her. Think about what you want and be ready to tell her."_

"_All right," he said sadly, "Oh yeah, Emily wants ya' to call. She's terrible upset."_

"_I'll call her tomorrow. Jenny's been wanting to call them for months, but Drake won't let her."_

"_Jaxon! If I **ever** get my hands on him!"_

"_He will break you in half, Enos! You might be a trained officer, but he's a trained killer. Stay away from him and watch your back! Let Jenny and I try and straighten him out!"_

_He sighed in frustration, "Okay, Jaxon, but I need to hear from her soon. I can't take this waitin'!"_

As Enos pulled up to the house on the Circle M, the sun was getting low in the sky. First thing he noticed was that Cooter had taken Jenny's truck and he missed her. He'd do anything to talk to her or see her face again. Knowing she was once again running alone made him sick and frightened him.

"Jenny…where are you now?"

* * *

As the darkness fell on Hazzard County, the silver car started its engine. Having listened to the scanner, it's driver knew that the Sheriff was off duty, unit three was in town and it's target was in the far corner of the county…all alone.

Time to finish this. The engine roared to life and the lights came on as the car headed out on the road. It moved like a silver bullet, flying over the road to reach its destination. Once there, it would get in position behind the trees…near the Junction of Pond Creek and Highway 20.


	3. Solving Problems

_A/N: A big thank you to all who read and/or review! I appreciate your patience as I get the plot put in place! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Solving Problems**

_Never give up on someone  
you can't go a day without  
thinking about_.

~Author Unknown

* * *

Doc Appleby sat quietly reading by the soft light of the lamp but was having problems. He just couldn't focus on the words that were meant to relax him and his mind kept going back to this afternoon. The way Enos looked at him today made him feel less than human. As a doctor he had sworn an oath to do no harm, but when he looked into the eyes of Enos Strate today, he saw a man who felt betrayed by someone he had trusted his entire life. Doc Appleby was responsible for what happened between them and he wanted to try and repair the damage or at least make amends.

He had cleared his schedule this afternoon in hopes that Enos would take him up on his offer and come visit. The day had passed slowly, the sun had set and he hadn't heard a word. Maybe he deserved this. Beth had asked him to do certain things to protect her child and her plan for his future. Perhaps it was better he was angry with him instead of with Beth. He just wanted him to know he tried.

Doc felt such tremendous guilt. Enos had refused to let him care for his injuries after his riding accident earlier this summer and it sent a clear message. He no longer trusted him and wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with him. It saddened him deeply.

When Beth died six years ago, there were reasons Enos couldn't be there. Beth was still protecting him. Doc Appleby was there in her last moments and there were a few things he wanted to share. Things he knew would comfort the young deputy; specifically, Beth's last words before she left this world.

He had to wonder ... if Enos knew he tried to give him the opportunity to say goodbye, would it change things for him? Memories of that dark day still troubled him.

"_I'm going to do everything I can to make this as easy on her as possible. Let's see if we can control her pain. But, while I examine her, perhaps you can tell me why you stood by and allowed that boy to come out here all this time, yet **he don't have a clue who you are**?" The Doc gave Mrs. Gaffrey a rather stern look._

_Leanne Gaffrey had been with the Ranch since the day Beth's grandfather broke ground. She was fiercely loyal and not about to be pushed around by the local doctor. _

"_Listen **Doctor** Appleby, I've been a part of the O'Connell's staff since before this child was born. It looks like I'll be the one to see her from birth to grave, so let's just get one thing straight right now. I'd do anything for Beth. She adores that boy and when she told me what she had planned I agreed to help her in any way possible. Now, you might be the physician, but you haven't been here every day for the past 50 years. If I felt like what Beth was doing was wrong I'd be the first one to tell her so. If you don't like it, well…well…I'm just sorry you couldn't see what I've seen the past few months!" _

_Mrs. Gaffrey crossed her arms and stomped her foot for good measure. NOBODY would come into her territory and try and say **her** **Beth** was doing anything wrong._

"_Now now, don't be getting all worked up. I just have to wonder how fair this is to Enos? He doesn't even know Beth is sick! Agnes is gonna be madder than a wet hen and I'm confident he doesn't know that Beth is-"_

"_-He WON'T know. He won't know ANY OF IT, not until he's 27. And don't you bring that vile woman's name up in this house. Don't you think this has been hard on Beth, too? To have him so close but not be able to tell him what she really wants to tell him? I've never seen Beth happier than I have these past months. I've also never seen her cry more than she did last night. Can we just help her, before it's too late? She doesn't want Enos to see her this way doctor. She made me promise if something like this happened that he wouldn't see her go."_

"_Now see? That's what I mean, it's **unfair** to the boy! What about what he wants? He doesn't get to say goodbye? She gets a letter, but for Enos one minute Beth is here and the next she's gone from his life? Then in six years he … ohhh … **it isn't right, LEANNE**!" _

"_But it's her dying wish, **DOCTOR**. Now you played a roll in this mess yourself all those years ago, didn't you? You're just as much a part of this as Beth is and as I am. We've all kept the secrets and Beth has suffered for it all these years … **alone**. I'll see to it that things go exactly the way she has asked, I swear to you I will, so don't you even try to get in my way."_

_Doc Appleby saw she wasn't about to be moved. He put his arm around the widow, "I guess I'll just have to deal with things as they come. Perhaps you're right, Leanne. Now, let's see if we can get her alert and get that letter started. Then maybe you can tell me more about this great plan of Beth's._

Had he made a mistake by giving in? He sighed and put down his book. Then he turned off the lights and headed down the hallway to bed, wondering if Enos would ever speak to him again. He was the only doctor for miles, if something were to happen to Enos on duty…would he be so stubborn as to refuse treatment? He couldn't even think about it. How would he bridge this canyon between them?

* * *

After Daisy spilt buttermilk on him at the Boar's Nest, Enos had headed home to change his uniform. It was the second trip he had made back to the Ranch today and he was exhausted. As he walked in the living room he saw Sam with a frazzled look on his face. He headed toward the study where he was seated at the desk.

"Sam? Ya' all right?"

"Hey, Enos. Ya' need to check your messages. I put that add in th' paper like ya' said and it don't come out until tomorrow. I don't understand how this happened. What happened to your uniform? You're a mess!"

_Daisy's temper…_

"It's nothin', I'm just here to change then finish my shift. What don't ya' understand and what messages?"

Sam took a deep breath and then let it out as he tapped the answering machine with his pen. Enos took a closer look at the machine. The little red numbers on the front that indicated how many messages were waiting read 60.

"**SIXTY!?** Sixty messages?"

"Yeah, and it's all…girls."

"WHAT!? Sam! Are ya' sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

Sam was well aware of the unwanted attention Enos had received from Hazzard's single women since he began working for him. While _**he**_ didn't necessarily mind seeing the constant parade of lovely girls with their gifts of baked goodies, which always ended up in his apartment's kitchen anyway (the goodies...not the girls), he knew it was wearing Enos down to the point he was considering locking the gate.

"Enos don't ya' get all worked up! I ain't sure how they heard about it before th' job got posted, but they ALL said they are interested. Three of them were kinda … scary."

"Margaret, Cindy Lou and Lori Jean?"

"Yeah! I stopped listenin' after Cindy Lou. How'd ya' guess? I still ain't figured out how they found out before th' ad got put in th' paper!"

Sam wasn't fully aware of Hazzard County's unique quirks, specifically with the phone system. While the phone at Circle M was recently put on another exchange to avoid the gossip mouthpiece, it only helped so much.

"Two words, Sam. Mabel Tillingham, she's the telephone operator and makes it a point of knowing everybody's business. Here's what were gonna do," he grabbed the machine, pulled out the tape and promptly threw it in the trash. "Problem solved. Tomorrow, they have to talk to you personally. If they ain't got at least two years experience, turn them down…nicely though. I don't want to hurt their feelings if we can help it."

"Sure thing, Enos, ya' think there gonna _all_ call back?"

"Sorry, Sam. It may be a long day for ya' tomorrow. You want me to send them through Tom instead?"

"No, that's okay. I need to learn who's who around here. I appreciate th' offer. I'll get some good help in here. If we have to, I can call my brother. He's not happy where he's workin'. Would ya' mind him interviewing? He could share th' apartment with me until he gets on his feet…I mean if that's okay."

"Sure, Sam. That would be okay with me. Ya' do good work and I really appreciate it. Why don't ya' give him a call. If he's interested, ask him if he can come down for a visit. I really need people I can trust, especially now. What do ya' think?"

Sam perked up instantly. He had a large family back home being one of seven kids and while he was real happy here, he missed his brothers and sisters. Having his brother around and working with him was really an appealing idea. He just never thought it was a possibility!

"Thanks, Enos! I think that's great! He's a good guy, he just ain't happy workin' at that place. They are just…well…a little rough on the trainers. I sure appreciate it!"

"I'm just glad to know we got help comin'. I gotta get movin. I'll see ya' later."

As Enos headed upstairs to change, he felt the pain in his ankle again. He could feel it swelling and his shoe was pinching. He needed to go in and have a follow up exam, but hadn't had the time to drive to Capitol City. He had been up since 4:00 this morning. The pain and swelling got worse the longer he was on his feet.

He quickly changed and took a moment to look at Jenny's pendant before lovingly placing it into his shirt pocket. As he headed back out on patrol he was hopeful that the workload at the ranch would improve and the rest of his shift would pass without incident.

* * *

Jaxon sat in his car and tried to process the information he just received. His meeting had not gone well. Not in the least. Tomorrow he would have to go to Enos and tell him the truth.

First he would have to tell him that Wallace Monroe had hired Reid Duncan's brother, Matt, to replace him as his hired gun. Daisy, Enos and Boss Hogg were no longer "protected." Jaxon would have to find a way to bring his arguing siblings together. Soon.

Second, he had to tell Enos _**why**_ they were being targeted. It had nothing to do with his contact with Jenny. Daisy had unknowingly become part of something ugly. He doubted even Hogg understood how deep he was in this time. Hogg was a greedy little man.

_Two plane tickets and a rental car… in exchange for the location of the cattle drive. Daisy…why? Hogg does nothing unless he benefits from it in return. There was far more to it! You're LIFE is worth so much more!_

Jaxon shook his head and closed his eyes at the thought of what was coming their way. He had to wonder if Beth told Enos in her diaries the _**real**_ reason Hogg wanted the Circle M land. As he started the car and made the short drive to the hotel he let his mind wander to more pleasant things. He was always more business than pleasure but Daisy was making him rethink his practices.

He had come to enjoy the brief moments spent with Daisy while having coffee at the Boar's Nest. The innocent flirting that had occurred between them was growing in intensity. She had made her way into his thoughts more and more. Tonight when she touched his arm and he put his hand over hers, something sparked and ignited in his heart and hadn't stopped burning. Now he couldn't get the little things out of his head, like the way she flipped her hair back over her shoulder, or the way she flashed that smile, or that sweet southern drawl. It was so different from the voices he grew up around in Scotland. She was stunning and he saw such determination and fire in her.

He would watch the way she moved and had become less likely to look away when she caught him. She seemed to float from table to table with such ease and grace. It struck him…he was crushing on her. He was never allowed the time for girls when his father controlled his life. Sure he had friends in college, Katie McMillan came to his mind for a moment. They were just good friends though. Playing practical jokes and getting into trouble with the profs was a favorite activity of theirs. This felt ... different?

_Daisy Duke, you are my first official crush!_

When he got to the hotel room his chin hit the floor. Sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them slept his twin sister, Jenny. Seeing her like this reminded him of better days, when they were little kids. He smiled in relief, quietly shut the door and went over to her.

When she didn't wake, he grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped it around her. She stirred slightly but fell back into her slumber. He grabbed the paper and sat down beside her to read. As he was reading he felt her head move to his shoulder and it caused him to smile again.

"Sis…I'm glad you're back, we need to have a talk when you're ready."

"Jaxon…I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you both. Drake was here when I came back. He was so upset! He thought I was never coming back and he promised to make it up to me. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. He hasn't been this distressed since losing Cynthia. Do you think he's all right? I can't help but think something is going on with him. I think he's trying to let go of her."

"I'm worried about him, too. He's been out of sorts since we left Hazzard in June. Where is he now?"

"I don't know for sure, but he might have gone to the Ranch. We were talking about Deputy. I told him I was upset that he told him he wasn't good enough for me and said all those other horrible things. He told me he would go make it right."

"Maybe he's going to apologize to him. It would be good, we're all going to have to work together."

_Opps. Didn't mean to let that slip._

"What?"

"Jenny. We have a rough road ahead," he looked over at her and didn't have to say another word. Sometimes, the twins had such a connection that they just understood what was happening.

"They aren't protected anymore," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I'm going to see him tomorrow and break the news. We will have to tell Daisy and…Hogg."

"You REALLY don't like Hogg."

"No, I REALLY don't; if he weren't so greedy Enos and Daisy wouldn't be in trouble. Jenny, I have to tell Enos the truth about Daisy taking Boss's money in exchange for information."

"I'm going with you. If I had known Drake was going to make such a dramatic turnaround, I would have done things differently today. I called Deputy earlier and left him a message to come by since I don't have my truck and I turned in the rental, but I never heard from him and I'm really disappointed. All I have is his note! He must be on duty." Jaxon reached up and wiped the tear that fell.

"You're almost there. You're going to be back in his arms before you know it. Go back to sleep, I'll take you to him tomorrow. Drake should be back soon and everything will be as it should."

"Thanks, Jaxon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Enos was on Highway 20 nearing the Pond Creek turnoff and thought about the convertible. Perhaps the silver Mercedes was just someone from out of town messing around. There hadn't been a single call about it all day. As he approached the junction and made the turn, his lights reflected off of something back in the trees. He carefully watched his review mirror and then he saw it … a small car had turned on its lights and pulled out on the road behind him.

For a while it stayed back. He couldn't tell for certain if it was the car they were looking for but it wasn't doing anything illegal. Perhaps he had run across a couple of kids who picked a bad spot to go parking and the patrol car spooked them.

Enos grabbed the radio, "Hazzard two calling Hazzard three, what's your 20?"

"10-4, Hazzard two, I'm at the station, Enos."

"Copy, Hazzard three, I may have found our silver Mercedes. I'm on Pond Creek headed towards town. Standby."

"10-4, Hazzard two, Hazzard three is standin' by," Cletus's chipper voice responded.

He had just replaced the mic when the high beams of the car behind him came on and the reflection in the mirror temporarily blinded him. The car had gained substantial ground in just a few seconds.

"What is he doin'?"

The car shot out around him and then flew out in front at a high rate of speed. Enos turned on the lights and sirens and took off in pursuit.

"Hazzard Two to Hazzard Three, 10-80, silver Mercedes, I need back up! He just took a wild turn south on County 64!"

"10-4, Hazzard three is 10-76. Stay with him Enos!"

"10-4."

Bo and Luke were heading for the Boar's Nest when they heard the calls. They took one look at each other then spun the General around and tore down the road. They knew Cletus was too far away and wouldn't be much help anyway. Perhaps they could help Enos box the car in.

"Breaker 1-9, Lost Sheep to Hazzard Two, Enos? What's your 20?

"Little busy, guys! South on 64, about 2 miles off Pond Creek. This thing is fast! Be careful and y'all STAY BACK! Don't get too close!"

The driver of the convertible heard the exchange and swore under his breath. Time to move up the plan. It needed to catch it's target off guard and _alone_. If not the whole thing would have to be abandoned and another attempt would be made tomorrow. The car slowed a little, allowing the patrol car to catch up a bit. There was a sharp curve up ahead and that's where it would make its move.

As Enos got closer to the car, he recalled Cletus saying it had pulled over for him only to take off when he stepped out. He wasn't going to make the same mistake and planned to do a felony stop. That way he could force the driver and any passengers out of the car before trying to approach it. Once he was right on it's tail, it again took off at a high rate of speed and flew around the next curve.

He floored the patrol car and followed, but as he rounded the curve, much to his shock, the car sat parked across the road. His path blocked, he slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard, skidding off the road and down a slight incline. He managed to bring the patrol car to a stop just inches before hitting the trees.

"Ding dang it!"

The patrol car's engine had died. Enos instantly knew he was in a dangerous predicament. The lights of the Mercedes shown brightly down on him and blinded his view of anything behind him. He was frantically trying to start the car when he saw a shadow on the ground outside his window.

"Lost sheep to Hazzard two, what's your latest 20?"

There was no response.

"Lost Sheep to Hazzard two, Enos? Do you copy?"

"Luke? Why ain't he answerin'?"

"Just get there Bo, HURRY. Were about a mile from his last position."

"Hazzard three to Hazzard two, what's your 20? Do you copy?" Cletus was approaching but still a long way out.

Again there was no response.

The calls repeated, becoming more frantic in nature with each one as Bo and Luke approached the location. They flew around the curve and when Bo saw the patrol car's lights off to the side of the road he skidded to a stop. They were first to arrive and both Duke boys were out of the General and racing towards the patrol car in a flash.

There was no sign of the Mercedes, but the patrol car looked like a haunted image. It sat in silence. No engine. No siren. All the lights were on; the emergency lamps flashing and the driver's door wide open with it's window shattered.

"ENOS?! Where are ya' buddy?" Luke called out into the darkness.

"Luke! I got a real bad feelin' about this!"

"You and me both, Bo!"

Bo called for help and they both grabbed a flashlight before running into the night to try and search for their friend. They were both deeply troubled about what they may find. Cletus arrived, as did the Sheriff, Uncle Jesse and Cooter. Rosco contacted the State Police as well as Sheriff Little. After searching over two hours they still didn't have a clue.

Enos was nowhere to be found.


	4. Climbing Out Of The Bottle

_A/N: Special thanks to ReneyC, WENN9366, enosgalpal, i1976 and JadedPhoenixBurning for your most kind reviews! Thanks to all who are reading! Lots of excitement is right around the corner! ENJOY_

_******Mild Fluff and Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Climbing Out Of The Bottle**

_Without a single thought,  
two hands collide and  
the world finally  
makes sense again._

~Kayla Dawn

* * *

Daisy drove towards the spot on County 64 where Enos was last heard from with tears streaming down her face. It took everything she had to stay at the Boar's Nest and keep working after she heard the calls on the scanner. They had sent chills down her spine. The entire room became quiet as the people stopped to listen to the pursuit. Enos had found the silver convertible and was chasing it down at a high rate of speed when suddenly he stopped responding. There had been frantic calls from Luke, the Sheriff, Cletus, even Cooter and Uncle Jesse had gotten involved, but there was no response from Enos.

She was terrified for him. She always lived with the fear that someday this could happen. Now he had vanished into thin air and she didn't know what to do with her feelings of anxiety and overwhelming fear.

As she pulled up to the scene she felt weak as her knees began to shake. She saw his patrol car sitting empty. Luke warned her. He told her not to come but she wasn't about to stay away. Daisy headed towards the car, walking right under the yellow tape and began looking for anyone to give her some answers. Rosco stopped her before she got anywhere near the patrol car.

"Now Daisy, ya' can't be down here! I'm sorry, ya' need to stay up by th' Jeep or wait outside th' yellow tape."

"Rosco, have ya' found him? Do you know what happened? Maybe if I looked in th' patrol car I could-"

"-Daisy," Rosco's voice was shaky. Enos was missing and this was hitting him hard. "The State Police are here and this is a ... it's a crime scene now. Ya' can't go anywhere near it. I'm sorry, I know you're upset … all of us are upset. But we're gonna find him. I know I give him a hard time and all but just let us work ... now go on, Daisy."

"What about th' silver car? Did he get th' plate numbers? Do you have any idea who took him?" she let the tears fall and just brushed them away.

"They're workin' on that now. It was brand new, still had th' dealer's tags on it. We're lookin' at everything. Now ya' can't be here. Ya' got to go, I'll let you know when we find something."

"Daisy Girl?" Uncle Jesse had noticed Daisy when she pulled up to the scene. "Come walk with me baby girl. I'll tell ya' what we know."

Jesse put his arm around his heartbroken niece and walked her back behind the yellow tape that now surrounded the area.

"Now Daisy Girl? Bo and Luke, half th' town as well as th' State Police and Sheriff Little's deputies are all out there in th' woods lookin' for him. There gonna find him. So why don't ya just go on back to th' farm and try to rest, all right? I'll let ya' know the second there's any word."

"Uncle Jesse, tell me what happened! Please?"

"We don't rightly know, Daisy. When Bo and Luke got here they found the car exactly like that. Th' driver's door window was broken out and th' door was wide open, but we ain't been able to find him."

Jesse didn't have the heart to tell Daisy about the blood that had been found splattered on the side of the car. He would do anything to keep her from seeing that.

"Uncle Jesse how can I help? Please let me help! I can search for him and we know these woods better than anybody! Please! Just let do somethin'!"

"Now Daisy it ain't safe! Whoever was big enough to pull Enos outta that car is plenty big enough to hurt ya' and hurt ya' REAL bad. If ya' found him, there'd be nothin' ya could do! Now I think ya' should go to th' farm. If ya' want to help, bring out some food and plenty of coffee. These folks are gonna need it."

"All right Uncle Jesse, but I wish I was lookin'. I'm just real scared for him!" she was fighting to stay strong. He would want her to be strong.

"I know ya' are, we all are. When ya' get home, call Sam Tucker. He's probably wonderin' why Enos ain't showed up from work. Would ya' do that?"

"Yes sir. I'll call him."

"That's my girl. Now ya' just keep prayin'. You get goin' and I'll see ya' in a bit."

Daisy hugged her Uncle tight and then headed for the farm to pick up some food and several thermoses of coffee. After she called Sam, she planned to call Miss Lulu and ask her for help.

As she drove, she prayed for his safe return. Her last words to him were harsh and riddled with jealousy over a woman that he hadn't seen in several months and wasn't coming back. She was hurt over his constant rejection and hearing him say another woman's name over and over. Now she regretted her words and wanted nothing more than for him to be safe and back in her arms!

_Please don't let that be the last time we were together!_

* * *

It was nearly 12:00AM and Jenny couldn't sleep. Jaxon had gone to bed hours ago and Drake had yet to return to the hotel. She was really worried for Drake. When they spoke earlier he was filled with remorse and they had a good conversation. Together they were able to clear the air a bit between them, but she didn't understand why he wasn't back. With Monroe out there, she was always on edge and wondering when he would strike again.

As she looked out the window and saw the bright moon, she yearned to be outside where she could look up at the stars and take in the fresh air. She missed Wyoming and her thoughts fell to Gus and Emily; she'd do anything to see them again. The Fall Color Ride was just three weeks away and she thought of being there…with _him_.

She'd never look at the Rafter G the same way again. While there had been so much sadness, in between the pain were very precious moments. She remembered their first kiss in the hay and how it had changed her forever. She could still hear his voice when he said those special words, before he left her to go back to the cabin.

_"I think ya' may have trouble gettin' me to stay away," he chuckled and she smiled. "I really gotta go…I don't want to, but I got to… I got too much respect for ya'."_

He was such a gentleman but in the end, they had been taken away from each other. He was injured and Drake was afraid to wait for him to recover. She knew her brother just wanted to protect her. He made a promise and had always protected her. But he took her away before she could explain anything to her deputy, or even say goodbye. Then several weeks ago Jaxon came to their rescue and he brought her a note:

"_Jenny, I adore everything about you. Please come back to me! Deputy"_

She wiped the tear that fell and tried to take comfort in knowing that the pain would stop…TOMORROW. They would have their opportunity to talk; perhaps eventually they would still get to have their "moment." She just wished he had called her back today. The fact that he didn't scared her.

She startled when the door burst open and Drake came charging into the room.

"DRAKE? What's wrong?"

"Sister, ya must come…NOW!"

"Drake, it's 12:00AM!"

"JENNY! He needs ya! Please! I went to talk to him, to make it right like I promised! He wasn't there but on the way back I found him and he be in danger! We not have time and I can't do it alone!"

"Deputy's in danger? Jaxon thought we had time! Drake! What's happened?"

"I'll explain in the car!" he turned towards the back of the hotel suite, "JAXON! Get up now, Numpty! We be goin' … ya be quick about it!"

* * *

Enos could hear the crickets singing all around him and felt the dirt against the side of his face. He was on the ground in the woods laying on his stomach. As he struggled to remember how he got here and tried to open his eyes, his head pounded and throbbed in pain.

_What happened now? _

As things slowly came back to him the last thing he remembered was the sound of shattering glass and someone pulling him out of his patrol car. He reached for his gun and then everything after that was a blank.

There was something sticky running down his neck. He moved his hand upward and felt it. There was blood that still seemed to flow and a painful cut on the back of his head. He felt sick to his stomach but kept trying to shake it off.

He rolled to his side, and then tried to push himself up with his arms. The moment he did, a severe wave of nausea overtook him. Collapsing back on the ground he laid perfectly still and eventually the nausea passed. He groaned in pain and a voice answered.

"Bout time ya woke up, PIG!"

"What?" another wave of nausea hit him.

"I don't see what it is she sees in ya'. She ain't shut up 'bout you or said a kind word to me since your sorry backside came back to town!"

The man wasn't far from him. The voice was familiar … but his words were slurred, spoken with drunken inflection.

"Who are-"

"-SHUT UP. Ya' know I bought that there car for her? It was for her birthday. Ya know what she said to me?"

There was a long pause. Enos opened his eyes but his vision was a wreck. It blurred in and out as he struggled to focus. As he strained his eyes he could see a large man swaying back and forth as he sat on a rock. There was a lantern near him, giving off just the faintest of light. As his vision cleared further he saw a bottle in one hand and in the other… a baseball bat.

"I SAID ya' know what she said to me?"

_He wants me to have a conversation? _"No…what?"

"She says to me, Levi? **ENOS** has enough money to buy me one of those in every color of the rainbow. THE RAINBOW! I like rainbows…don't ya' like rainbows Strate?"

The man looked at him and swayed, waiting for a response.

"I SAID don't ya' like rainbows?!"

"Um…yeah."

He recognized the man as Levi Johnston, _BIG_ Levi for short. He was a spoiled daddy's boy and apparently had a thing or two to settle with Enos regarding his ex-girlfriend…Lori Jean.

"Strate," Levi said sadly, "I can't buy her no rainbows." Then he quickly flipped to rage, "TODAY I SAW YA'! I SAW YA' BOTH! Ya' had your filthy hands on her and was walkin' her to her car! She's MY GIRL! At least she use to be…but now…she can't SHUT UP and talk about anything else but YOU! I been lookin' for ya' for days! Today was the LAST STRAW!"

Just one more reason Enos didn't care for liquor. Sometimes, the vile drink turned good people into sick individuals and Levi was a perfect example. He had played college baseball and was getting offers for the minor leagues before an injury ended his career. Now he looked for solutions to his grief at the bottom of a bottle. He was once a good guy. Now he was a dangerous drunk and Enos was at his mercy.

Too sick to move, he tried to stay calm and hoped his strength would return. He listened to Levi ramble on in his drunken condition. There was no sense in wasting energy he didn't have trying to reason with him.

"Why _you_ anyhow? Ya' weren't never worth nothin' and ain't never had two nickels to rub together! My daddy weren't no good for nothing RunnerRidger!"

"I don't -"

"-I'm gonna give ya' two choices. YOU LEAVE! Thataway? Lori Jean is gonna forget all about you!"

_Great...just great._

* * *

Jaxon was driving as fast as he could down County 64 as he followed Drake's directions. As he rounded a curve he suddenly saw Daisy's Jeep parked along the road where Enos's patrol car had been found. There were police and volunteers everywhere. He just shook his head as he realized the large group wasn't in the right place! According to Drake, Enos was miles from where all these people were searching. As they drove Drake explained how he found Enos and more.

The man who had taken Enos was a scorned boyfriend of one of the many women who now threw themselves at the wealthy deputy's feet. Drake had gone to the ranch earlier to talk with him and to apologize. He wanted to take the first step in repairing his relationship with Jenny, he was truly sorry for keeping them apart. He would have been devastated if Jenny had kept him from Cynthia.

When he got to the ranch he learned that he was still on duty. Drake then headed back to town in hopes of reaching him at the station. As he traveled towards the station, he saw a silver car driving recklessly toward him. It then turned down a narrow deer path. He didn't think much of it and continued down the road until he found the abandoned patrol car and a handful of panicked friends with the Sheriff. Not trusting strangers, he turned back to the deer path alone and walked in. He found a man at least twice his size standing over Enos with a baseball bat and a bottle of alcohol.

Jaxon looked over at his sister who was intently focused and preparing for the confrontation. "Jenny, you sure this is how you want to do this?"

"Yep. It's worth a shot. I'd rather not kill him unless he forces our hand. If he tries anything stupid though, you know what to do. I'm too close to seeing Deputy again and I won't lose him now."

"I have the tranquilizer gun, but I fear it not be strong enough. He be a BIG man, Jenny. Ya promise me ya will be careful!"

"I will, Drake, I promise."

"I'll get behind him just in case. I don't like it, but once he's secure and Enos is in the clear, you stay with him. He needs you. Sis, he's been hurting for months now."

"No. Get to the side." Jenny pulled the slide and loaded the bullet in the chamber of her 9mm. "I'm going to try and pass Deputy a gun, I don't want you in the line of fire. Oh...and don't worry. I don't plan to leave his side. Let's just hope this goes well."

* * *

Daisy was near her Jeep when she saw the expensive sedan fly by the search site. That was Jack's car! She had seen him pull in a few times at the Boar's Nest and was suddenly curious. Jack knew Enos, so why hadn't he stopped? Surely he wanted to help or he wouldn't be here! Why would he be out here at this time of night! Then she realized maybe Jack knew something they didn't! Something was seriously wrong and her instincts were telling her to follow him…QUICK! She jumped in the Jeep and took off after him.

As she raced down the road she finally caught up to him just in time to see the lights of the sedan make a turn down an old deer path.

_I knew it! He knows something!_

Once she got to the turnoff, she parked alongside the road. One of Uncle Jesse's old still sights was once set up close by. When the cousins were little, they would play in these woods. This was her backyard and Enos had been here with them as children many times. She knew she could find him! She grabbed her flashlight and then hesitated. Should she call Luke?

No. He would just try and stop her. She jumped out of the Jeep and headed into the woods alongside the deer path. It wasn't far before she came across Jack's sedan…and a silver Mercedes!

She gasped as she realized he had to be somewhere nearby! Staying hidden in the trees she rushed swiftly through the woods until someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth as she tried to scream and get away. Panicked she fought to free herself, dropping her flashlight. As she tried to get free from the strong arms that held her, a voice spoke in hushed whispers.

"DAISY! Quiet! It's just me! It's Jack! Stop and be still! You're going to blow everything and get him killed!"

His last words made her blood run cold and she froze in fear. He didn't let her go, but still had his arms wrapped around her tight. Her feet were off the ground as she clung to his arm. She began to relax and once she did, he sat her down and spoke quietly to her. Her heart was racing!

"I'm going to let you go, but don't scream," he whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

He let her go and she turned to face him. "J-Jack? You scared me! What's going on? What are you doing here?" she was angry but kept her voice down.

"I don't have time to explain. Come with me, I'll put you someplace safe until this is over! You shouldn't be here!"

"You know where he is! Jack you have to take me to him!"

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her inches from his face. He was looking into her eyes with such intensity she momentarily forgot the crisis at hand.

"Daisy! We came here to help him, but you have to stay quiet and out of sight! We're out of time! Come with me!"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him and she was too dumbstruck to argue.

* * *

Drake and Jenny were in position ready to a make there move. Just as Drake said, the man was HUGE.

Drake would stand ready with the tranquilizer gun. They hoped they could somehow incapacitate him without lethal force.

"Drake? Deputy's been through enough. Let's try not to kill this jerk. I don't want to cause him any more problems and the guilt would devastate him."

"Be careful, sister," he replied.

"Don't worry about me. I said _TRY_ not to kill him," she pulled her 9mm and put it in her belt in the middle of her back, hoping she could pass it to Deputy without the man seeing it. She prayed he wasn't too badly injured to take it from her.

She slowly walked out of the bushes as she listened to the man ramble. When she saw Deputy bleeding on the ground she had to fight the urge to put a bullet in the man right there. There had been enough killing and death in her short lifetime and she would not sink to that level. Jenny's heart skipped a beat to be so close to him! It seemed like they had been apart forever! Jaxon's words came to her mind from earlier, "_You're going to be back in his arms soon."_

The words gave her courage and she crept forward into position.

Drake heard sounds to his right and turned to see Jaxon. "Where ya been? Jenny already be in position. Ya get over there and cover him in case the tranq not work. I said he be a big man," then he laid eyes on Daisy. "Why SHE be here!?" he scowled.

Daisy saw Drake and was floored! The anger in his eyes scared her and she tightened her hold on Jack's hand. Wait…he said Jenny. Oh great, Jenny was here, too!

"I'll explain later, Drake! We don't have time, let's just do this!" he turned to her. "Daisy? You stay down and don't leave Drake's side. DON'T say a word! We will get to him and keep him safe."

She could only shake her head, she had so much emotion flooding her that she was fighting to stay in control.

Jaxon smiled at her and then stroked her face with his hand quickly before disappearing into the darkness.

She was so confused, how did Jack know Drake? Or Jenny? Daisy again looked up at Drake who gave her a harsh look and then promptly ignored her. Quickly getting back to business he raised the tranquilizer gun and watched his sister as she did her job.

All Daisy could do was watch and listen in shock as things unfolded before her eyes. The words she heard from Jenny and Enos broke her heart.

* * *

"STRATE! What's it gonna be? You stayin' away from my girl or am I gonna start swinging' Ol' Louie? I think I owe ya' at _LEAST_ one more for touchin' MY GIRL!"

"I said I don't want her!"

Enos tried to raise himself up on his elbow. He had to do something! He wasn't going to just lay here and have some drunk beat him to death! When everything spun and the next wave of nausea hit him, he realized he was helpless to defend himself. His gun was gone, he could barely move and his vision came in and out of focus. No one knew where he was which meant no one was coming to help.

"I'll make sure ya' don't never go near Lori Jean again!"

He could see enough to watch as Levi got to his feet and staggered towards him. He took another big drink from his bottle. Then he saw the bat.

"Levi…don't!"

"Ya' shoulda thought 'bout that before ya' touched MY Lori Jean!"

Grasping the bat with both hands, he began to raise it high but he staggered and lost his balance.

"Please Levi! Don't do this!"

When Levi again raised the bat, Enos closed his eyes; waiting for the blow, hoping the first one took him out.

"Levi? Why don't you and I sit down over here and have us a nice little talk?"

_JENNY? Was that Jenny's voice?_

A drunken Levi was surprised. Who was this girl? She just appeared out of nowhere!

"What do YOU want?"

"I'm Jenny. He belongs to ME, not Lori Jean."

"I don't wanna talk to you! He needs to just go away. I've been drivin' all over th' place tryin' to catch him and I finally got the right one! I want Lori Jean! I'm gonna make it where she won't want HIM no more!"

"LEVI! Let ME take him for you. I'll take him away!"

"Huh?" the drunken man stopped again and looked at the tiny girl that was speaking. _She_ _would take him away_?

"Levi…I said…_**I**_ would take him. You see? If he's with me, Lori Jean won't want him anymore."

Jenny had slowly moved between Enos and the man. If he decided to swing now, she could protect him, or get herself clobbered.

"But Lori Jean says she wants HIM not ME!"

"Levi, she CAN'T have him! He's MINE! Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

"No…yeah…explain that to me again?"

She knew it was a long shot, but so far so good. As long as he was focused on her, he wasn't swinging that bat at Deputy.

"Listen real close now. Enos belongs to ME! I expect Lori Jean's going to be upset and will need a BIG STRONG MAN, a man JUST LIKE YOU to make her feel better. Don't you think so, Levi?"

"Well, when ya' put it thataway...I'm a big strong man!"

"You sure are, Levi. You don't even need that bat. Why don't you just put it down? I'll take him so you don't have to even see him anymore, okay?"

Enos was desperately watching Jenny. Levi could kill her with one swing! He listened to her voice … she was right there! He understood what she was trying to do but he was worried that she was going to get hurt in the process. During a moment when his vision again cleared he thought about the gun she carried…was it on her back?

"Hold on…how do I know you're his girl? I ain't never seen ya' round here before. What if this is some trick and he want's Lori Jean instead of you?"

"Deputy? Tell Levi who you want … he wants to be sure, then he's going to put that bat down, aren't you Levi?"

"STRATE! You want Lori Jean?"

"NO! I want JENNY!"

"Hear that Levi? Now you hand me that bat and I'll see about having a talk with Lori Jean for you." _I'll tell her to run like he's got the plague!_

Drake had the tranquilizer gun trained on the man and was ready to fire if he tried to take a swing at Jenny or Enos. The man lowered the bat then took another big swig of his drink before staggering over to his rock and half sitting half falling down onto it.

"Take him and get outta here!"

"I'm going, Levi! I'm taking him now!"

Without turning her back on the man she lowered herself to one knee and reached for Enos's left hand, then squeezed it tight. She felt him take her gun then saw Jaxon to the right of Levi, ready to help.

"Deputy? Can you get up and move?"

"I ain't sure…everythin' is spinnin'."

"Okay…sit tight," she held his hand and looked to Drake, seeing a tearful Daisy near him. _WHAT is Daisy doing here?!_

"Ya' ain't movin' fast enough! I said get him outta here!" Levi stood and again reached for the bat.

Drake had his fill of the drunk and popped him with the tranquilizer gun. The moment she saw the dart hit Levi she turned to Enos and tried to pull him up. He was so sick, he couldn't sit on his own.

"Deputy…come on…we have to move! NOW!"

"Jenny? I…**LOOK OUT!"** He grabbed her and pulled her quickly down to the ground a split second before Levi's bat swung through the air barely missing her head. He raised the gun and fired, somehow managing to hit Levi in the right shoulder and arm before he fell to the ground.

Enos dropped his arm and was on his back beside Jenny. She quickly appeared above him.

"DEPUTY! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"My head...it hurts...but I'm okay. Jenny, did he hit you?"

"No. I'm fine, Deputy."

He reached for her, found her hair and buried his fingers deep. She smiled at him and gazed into his eyes which struggled to focus on her.

Drake quickly appeared beside them. "It be done. The drunk be out. Ya stay with Enos!" he took off to call for help.

Jaxon quickly went to Daisy who was in tears, "Daisy, be strong…I know you hurt. Help is on the way," he tenderly touched her face then as he prepared to head out after Drake, she grabbed his arm.

"Jack? Please don't go!"

Jaxon watched as her tears fell silently. She was holding _his_ arm, but her eyes were on Enos and Jenny. He knew her heart was breaking as the couple was reunited.

Daisy was watching every tender gesture and heard every single word. _This isn't real! It can't be happening!_

"Jenny, I missed you so much! Where have ya' been?"

"Hold on Deputy. I'll explain later. You're going to be all right and we have a lot of catching up to do," she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"You owe me a lot of missed kisses. Are ya' sure ya' ain't hurt?"

"No, Deputy. Thanks to you! How is your vision? Can you see me?"

He chuckled slightly, "All three of ya'…it's worse when I move."

"Hang on. Help is coming."

"Please stay, Jenny. Don't disappear on me again," he could feel the darkness trying to take over but he had so much he wanted to say. "Please! I want you to be here when I wake up! I want..."

"Hush...I promise, I'm not leaving your side."

He could hear the sirens in the distance as he clung to her tight. He kept his hand buried in her hair, his arm he wrapped tight around her waist then he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Deputy? I know you can hear me!" she let her tears fall as she held him. "I'm staying right here!"

Daisy began to sob. She was back. Jenny was back and Enos WANTED her! What was she going to do now? She felt that she had lost him right before her eyes and she was filled with grief.

Jaxon watched Daisy in sad silence as she held his hand and sobbed. This was only the beginning for her. Big troubles were on the horizon.

* * *

**_(Early the next morning)_**

Matt Duncan was in the airport awaiting his final flight. He had three weeks to meet with Monroe's men on site and familiarize himself with the schedule and the area. He pulled out his briefcase and reviewed the surveillance images of his targets and especially his bait. While the MacFarlands were intimidating, Monroe was right. Grabbing his bait would be a piece of cake.

Reviewing the information it struck him that a certain "emotional factor" would tip the scales dramatically in his favor. The MacFarland's and especially the cop would be so distressed they would be more apt to make a mistake. They were ALL emotionally attached to the bait! It was a smart move on Monroe's part.

He thought of his conversation with Wallace Monroe five weeks ago.

_"I'll get you Drake MacFarland and the little waitress I promised, but first I'm sending you to get your bait. The people I'm after will come right to you. I want this finished!"_

_"Yes sir. I'm you're man. Tell me about the bait."_

_"Like I said, you have to be patient. You're going to Wyoming during the Fall Color Ride at a place called the Rafter G Ranch. It will be an easy job. The rest of our targets will come running to save the day."_


	5. Coming To Terms

_A/N: Another long chapter! Lots of hints in this one so don't miss the ending! Please excuse the one curse word. Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing! Your support inspires me! The reference to Agnes Strate is from "The Story Of Us" by WENN9366 found here on FFN! ENJOY_!

_******FLUFF ALERT******_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Coming To Terms**

_God offers to every mind  
its choice between truth and repose.  
Take which you please - you can  
never have both.  
_  
~Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

This was not his place and he knew it.

He was reminded of the time when he was 9 years old and Finn wanted to go fishing. It was back in Scotland during the good days ... before everything in their young world shattered.

Drake's pole had broken in half the day earlier when he tried to reel in "The Big One" and Finn had told him "_Just use Numpty's new pole_."

"The Big One" was the largest fish in the lake and the two boys thought it was older than time. It had eluded them the entire summer. Jaxon wasn't home that morning; he was at a riding lesson with Jenny. He'd never know it was gone, right? Wrong. They hadn't been on the dock five minutes when "The Big One" bit hard and it flew off the dock and into the lake where it was buried forever at the bottom.

Their mother grounded all three of them for a month. Not because he took something that didn't belong to him, but because Jaxon gave Drake a black eye then Drake busted Jaxon's lip.

But Daisy didn't "belong" to Jaxon and Drake was worried.

There were several problems. First, she was in love with Enos. Second, she had kissed _HIM_ in Wyoming. Third, she remembered. Fourth, _HE_ remembered.

When he saw his brother with her, he started to think just a little too much. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head, or the way she touched him at the hospital and other things he probably didn't have the right to think of anymore. Especially after he had run away from her in fear of becoming ... attached.

He loved Cynthia with all his heart, but she died over a year ago. She was long gone and Jenny had said, "_Let her go, live your life Drake. She would want you to be happy."_

He was a jerk for doing this today. Daisy was upset and hurt over seeing Enos reunited with Jenny, but Jaxon was the only brother he had left. Drake believed he was far too sensitive to get involved with this fickle female.

So here he was, pulling into the Duke Farm at the wee hours of dawn, to discuss what happened just outside Bear Creek with Daisy Duke and telling himself it was all for the sake of Numpty.

He had a plan and he was going to push her hard. When he was convinced that she was good enough for Jaxon he would let them be. If not, he would steer his brother clear to safety.

Inside the cozy farmhouse, Uncle Jesse was sipping his coffee and reading the paper when he heard a strange vehicle approach. He took a look out the window and saw a beige Scout. The boys had left early so he called out to his niece.

"Daisy Girl? Was ya' expectin' any company?"

"No, Uncle Jesse. We got visitors at this time of th' mornin'?"

"Sure looks that way! Ya' recognize that fella? I ain't never seen him before."

A puffy-eyed Daisy walked towards the kitchen window and about fell over when she saw Drake parked in front of the house. After he was so rude to her last night, what on earth was he doing here? It was bad enough that she had spent the past few hours in tears, but she had just pulled it together enough to try and stay busy. She didn't want to think about Enos and Jenny anymore.

"It's all right Uncle Jesse. I know who he is and he ain't stayin' long!" she marched to the door.

"Ya' want me to come with ya' Daisy?"

"Thank you, Uncle Jesse. I can handle this one on my own."

She headed out the door and as he was getting out of the car she walked over to him with squinted eyes and a stern look.

"What do YOU want?"

Leaning over the hood he casually replied, "Girl, I be wanting to talk."

"NOW you want to talk? I was there for ya' after ya' got shot and ya' just disappeared one day without so much as a goodbye!"

"It happens sometimes."

"Not in my family it don't!"

"Well ya not know MY family!"

"Your family? Don't EVEN get me started on YOUR family! There is SO much wrong with YOUR family!"

"HEY! What be wrong with MY family?!"

"The day ain't long enough! The cow needs milkin'. I have better things to do!" she promptly headed to the barn.

She had successfully sidetracked his plan. Standing up straight he tried to figure out how she managed to catch him off guard as he headed after her. He walk with purpose, a man with a mission. _I be doin' this for Numpty._

Daisy heard him behind her and continued inside the barn. Without turning around she lashed out, "What do you WANT, DRAKE?"

"I be needin to speak with ya."

"Now?"

"No, a week from Tuesday. YES NOW! What be wrong with ya Girl? Ya hit your noggin and go kissing another?"

When he said the words she dropped the milk pail and turned around to face him as she shot daggers at him with her eyes. He was cruel to come here and bring this up today! She was furious but he would NOT rattle her! Not the brother of Jenny MacFarland!

Why did Drake have to be so … attractive? He was rugged and tall, with a strong jaw and deep green eyes. In ways he reminded her of Enos, a tad bit taller, with broad shoulders, strong arms, and dark hair. He was certainly pleasant to look at and she had to snap herself out of her reverie! It struck her that if she didn't know better Drake could be Enos's evil twin! When he spoke…OH! He just infuriated her!

Crossing her arms she continued her glare, "Fine, I'm listening. What do you want to talk about, Drake?"

He moved closer to her, "I know."

"Know what?"

She was unaffected, so he took another step towards her. Would she back down? "Ya know what I be talkin' about Girl," he was now close to her. VERY close and could smell her hair. _Strawberries?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Drake!" she turned her back and got about her business.

_She be a stubborn fiery beast!_

She walked over to the front of the stall to get the cow and just as she reached for the latch, two hands slapped down on the rails, one on either side of her. She could sense him behind her, he wasn't touching her, but the electricity in the air between them most certainly was and she didn't move a muscle.

He moved his head where she could feel his breath on her cheek. She shuddered just a bit and he knew that he almost had her. She was almost there! Two words. That was all it would take!

"Bear. Creek."

She gasped loudly and turned around so fast he almost let out a laugh, but he refused to back off. He just intensified his gaze. He was on a mission after all.

"Drake! I don't have th' slightest idea what ya' think you're doin'! Ya' know I had a head injury! Ya' use to be real nice to me! Now ya' turned into a real jerk! If ya' don't stop botherin' me I'll tell Jack!"

"What ya be telling Jack about Bear Creek for?"

"WHAT?! DRAKE!" he was so exasperating!

He moved in a even closer, her face mere inches from his and ohhh she was angry! He was enjoying this ... probably a little too much. How much would she take? "Tell me the truth now Girl, ya be playin' with Jack? Or ya be sincere?" She reached up to slap him but he caught her wrist before it made contact and didn't let go. "Ya not hit me at Bear Creek! Ya had other things on your mind! Why ya be hittin' me now?" spoken ever so calm and in control.

"Because you're a mean, obnoxious, WORM!"

He was not giving up. This was all an act and he knew it. She had a fire in her. He knew she would cave. He just had to make her mad enough. "If I be so horrible, why ya be kissin' me at Bear Creek? I think ya like it!" he smirked at her.

Daisy was ready to explode!

"DRAKE MacFARLAND! YOU DISGUSTING JERK! What makes ya' think I liked it?

There it was…now he had her for sure! He still had hold of her wrist. If she protested, he would stop. But so far he hadn't heard, "no," "stop" or "leave me alone." She was wearing down, she was thinking about that kiss, too. He moved his face even closer still, his lips almost to hers, just to see what the fiery beast inside would do. "Bear. Creek." he said. His voice was strong, masculine and dripping with passion.

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, but there was something else, too. He saw it. Wrong…he FELT it. DESIRE. She relaxed under his touch and stopped pulling her wrist away. He watched her closely as he spoke, but she wasn't looking at his eyes. She was looking…at his lips.

"Ya remember! Ya like what ya did at Bear Creek…I be certain."

His words were causing her doubt. She was angry, but wanted…more? What was this?

"Drake. I think…we should…that I-"

Enough of this, he put a punishing kiss on her lips, pulling her wrist behind her back and using it to bring her body closer to his. He continued to kiss her with such passion that he began to wonder if she was going to protest at all. When she didn't, he pushed her further, leaning her back against the wooden railing and pressing against her. He parted her lips as he went deeper with the kiss and she squealed in a bizarre angry pleasure. Then the moment her free hand reached out to caress his cheek he broke free. Immediately he stepped out of her reach...leaving her breathless and confused.

"I be goin now, Girl." he turned and headed back to his Scout with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had gotten the better of the fiery beast known as Daisy Duke.

Daisy was flabbergasted. He's GOING? He just came in here, kissed her like that and WALKED AWAY?

As Drake reached his car he could hear her running towards him. He was done and had his answer. She remembered … and she held passion for _HIM_. She wasn't sincere about Jaxon. Uh-oh...how would he explain this to his brother?

**"DRAKE!"**

He sighed. She was right, he was supposed to say goodbye. He began to turn around and spoke.

"I be sorry, I forgot to-"

**[SMACK]**

The milk pail hit him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. As he lay looking up at the sky, she appeared above him, her hands on her hips and her eyes ferocious.

"Just so you know? I've been kissed by better men than **YOU**!" Daisy grabbed the pail and walked back into the barn.

When she was gone, he laughed in amusement as he pulled himself up and climbed into his Scout. She _would_ have been perfect…just what he was looking for. She was a woman who wouldn't have been afraid of him. He had tested her character to see if she was truly interested in Jaxon. She had failed and he could protect him but now he had a slight problem.

The fire in her eyes and the way she stood up to him had put him over the edge. He had lost control of his senses and now he wanted her for himself. But, there was **no way** he would let a woman ruin his relationship with Numpty. They were far too close for that.

All he had to do was stay away from her, right? Right. That's what he would do. He had to come to terms with the fact that the woman, who had snapped him back into the world of the living at Bear Creek, would never be his. If Jaxon ever found out about this, it would be far worse then their fight over his fishing pole.

_I be in a mess of trouble now!_

* * *

The light was harsh and his head was hurting, although the nausea was gone. He was in an uncomfortable bed but there was something very comfortable and warm to his right. When he opened his eyes, he thought perhaps it was another dream. Then he remembered the man with the bat and the tiny woman that captured his heart…saving him.

She had kept her word and was curled up next to him. Her head lay on his shoulder and her arms around him. He reached for her, halfway afraid she would disappear, but when he touched her cheek with his fingers, she moved a little, nuzzled into him and then sighed sweetly.

It was real, she was here with him!

The nurse walked in, waking Jenny, but she never moved away from his side. She gazed up at him and smiled as she listened. The nurse said the doctor would be in soon to check on him and if he continued to improve he could go home in a day or two, sooner if someone was with him.

There would be no goodbyes. He had made that decision months ago. If Jenny MacFarland ever returned to his side he wouldn't let her go. As he smiled back at the woman he now held in his arms, he thought of all the things he wanted when she wasn't here. There wouldn't be another moment lost.

"Jenny? You're comin' home…with me."

* * *

Jaxon had come back to the suite long enough to shower and clean up, surprised to find Drake already gone. He had no idea what had gotten into him. Drake had not been himself since they left Wyoming.

He planned to drop by the hospital then head out to the Ranch to help Sam with the interviews and the chores. Jaxon had all his things packed and planned to help keep things running smoothly for Enos. He had grown to enjoy his company and he loved the way he cared for his sister. Deputy Strate would make her happy and would never harm her. That's all he ever wanted for Jenny.

When he heard Drake walk in he decided to bring him up to speed. He needed to get packed and move out to the Ranch as well. They would need the extra hands.

"Drake? Come here! We got some things to-"

"-Don't say it Numpty I not be discussin' it."

"What happened to your face?"

"I SAID I not be discussin' it!"

Jaxon snickered, "Rough date?"

"JAXON!"

"Whatever, I'm going to the hospital; do you want to follow me? You need to pack up first then check us out."

"Why?"

"We're moving to the Circle M for three weeks then headed to the Rafter G. But we have business to discuss with Enos. I was going to see how he is, if he's strong enough I'm thinking of telling him today."

"Numpty," Drake hung his head a little and leaned up against the doorframe. "I think it be best if ya stay clear of the girl. She be nothin' but trouble for ya."

"What? Daisy?"

Drake felt like pond scum but he couldn't think about Jaxon being burned by the beast he just encountered. He was genuinely concerned; he just wished he didn't feel the desire for her that he felt.

"Ya know I be telling the truth. All ya need to do is look at what she's done! Open your fool eyes Jaxon! Ya deserve a woman that only has eyes for one man!"

Jaxon was confused. What was he talking about?

"Drake, I know about Enos, but she's going to get over him."

"Ya not know squat about women, Jaxon."

"Thanks, Drake. I appreciate the confidence!"

"Numpty! Ya not understand, I want ya to be happy and I want Jenny to be happy!"

"What if I like her?"

"It not be good enough! She be a fickle creature and she has a vile temper. Ya need a nice girl…not that fiery woman."

Jaxon sighed heavily, he was mad, but Drake had a certain point. What did he know about women? He was twenty-five years old and had always thrown himself into his work. He had never dated! There was never time! Daisy was his first crush…ever!

For the longest time after his mother left he thought all women with the exception of his twin, and maybe his friend from college, were just manipulative things put on the earth to hurt him and think of ways to make life complex.

Then there was his father…he never gave him the time to be a kid. He always had him in classes and training and field exercises. Instead of first kisses proms and birthday parties, he had tactical training, military strategy courses and live fire exercises.

For his 15th birthday his father flew him down the coast in the company helicopter. Then he strapped a fancy waterproof watch that was complete with a compass on his wrist. He was amazed and excited! His father never gave him presents!

Then the chopper lowered and he never forgot the words his father had said, "_It not be a gift boy. It be equipment. Everything ya have, ya use to survive. The shoreline be two miles southeast. If ya plan to make 16 ya best be swimming now!"_

Then his father pushed him out and he fell into the ocean. As he treaded water, he watched the helicopter fly away in shock.

_Ahhh…family memories…thanks dad. You're the best._

"Jaxon? Ya be okay, Numpty?"

He had done it again…slipped back into a bad memory and shut out everything around him. He needed to get a handle on that and quick. It could be dangerous.

"Just thinking about … stuff."

Drake had seen that look a lot lately and knew what Jaxon was thinking.

"Ya know he be a horse's arse."

"Yeah. He is. I just think that if he hadn't gone over board after we lost Finn that Mom might-"

"-No Jaxon. Ya know she wouldn't. She left us and not care. Don't let yourself think about that. Come on, I'll help load up and go with ya to see Jenny and her deputy. I best be apologizin' and I not expect it to be easy."

"Take it slow, Drake. Let him get stronger. I think the fact that you helped him and you aren't standing in their way now will help, but it's going to take time."

"Numpty, ya know I want what be best for ya both."

"Yes, Drake. We've always known and we know why you can be so overprotective. Jenny and I both know how it was for you. It was hard for us all, but for you-"

"-No use living in the past. Enough now. It not be healthy."

"Sorry. Just know we understand."

* * *

Daisy pulled up to the Boar's Nest and forced her smile as she swallowed the pain she felt. As she stepped out of the Jeep she noticed Rosco's patrol car a few spaces away and the bottom of her world fell from underneath her. She should be at the hospital, but there was no way she was going to be around HER. The thought of them together was bad enough. SEEING them together was agony for her.

Then there was Drake. What was she thinking kissing him back today? Was she losing her mind? Had the grief of losing the love of her life destroyed her sanity at the same time? As she walked toward the door she had a satisfied smile on her face. In the end she won that battle. She had no doubt there would be more and she wouldn't be so vulnerable. She would stand up to his strong demeanor and the way his half smile or the look in his eyes softened his abrasive ways.

Drake was a problem. He was like a growling wolf, hungry for his prey. After his behavior this morning, Daisy was getting the impression he was the type of man who took what he wanted…but at the same time she felt a pull towards him. There was something about the way he stood up to her and took charge. It took her breath away. He had saved her life on two occasions. He was her guardian angel twice over and would never hurt her. Drake's halo was crooked and his wings were rough and tattered.

She didn't say stop, or don't touch me, or any of those things. Instead when he moved closer her heart raced and the madder she got, the more desire she seemed to feel.

Jack wasn't a wolf. Jack was sensitive and gentle. He wasn't a killer like Drake. He would be good to her and she hoped he would find her today. He was so sweet to her last night, staying with her as they took Enos away in the ambulance. He let her bury her tears in his chest as SHE went with him, taking him away to the hospital and away from her. She still didn't understand how Jack knew Drake, but she planned to find out. Hopefully Jack would drop in to see her today.

* * *

Emily was all smiles as she watched her husband ride in with Barney. As she sat enjoying the fresh air, he rode through the gate and tipped his hat then moved Pete to the porch.

"Well…ya be smilin' awful big, Sweetheart. Come give Ol' Gus a kiss."

"Ha! Ya' get yourself off that animal first. I got news to tell ya'."

"What? What news?"

"This mornin' I got a phone call for three more slots for th' ride."

"I thought we was full? Emily! I told ya I didn't want no one in her room!"

"Oh hush up and listen ya' grump. Ya' ain't let me finish! Jenny called, she's coming out with Enos."

"JENNY? When? Why didn't ya' say so?"

"I just did say so but ya' been runnin' your mouth! She's comin'; she's with him now. I may have to be creative to get everybody in…but Jaxon and Drake will be here, too. Now get off that horse and come here."

Gus swung down from Pete, his spurs clinking on each stair and a silly grin on his face as he approached his wife. He pulled her out of the chair and kissed her soundly, and then he hugged her tight and tickled her ear as she started to giggle.

"I never will get tired of kissin' ya Emily. It's gonna be great to have th' kids back here."

"I thought ya' would be pleased. I gotta tell ya' though. When we go back with th' horses this time, I have some unfinished business with a few of those single girls in Hazzard. I also plan to get that piece of Agnes Strate while I'm there. Gus? I got to tell ya' th' bad news now."

"I just thought ya' said Enos and Jenny was comin'?"

"Oh they are Darlin'. Don't worry, Jenny's taking good care of him but he had a close call on duty last night."

Gus went pale. The couple had always cared for him as their own son and while they both understood his job had certain risks. Gus never liked him being in harms way.

"Emily…tell me he ain't hurt bad."

"He ain't hurt that bad, Sweetheart. Sit down and have some coffee, I'll fill ya' in."

Somewhat frazzled, Gus took a seat by his wife as she explained.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Jaxon had about thirty minutes before the next interview. Sam had been extremely relieved to see the MacFarland brothers show up today. Drake was out helping with the chores and when the interviews were over, Jaxon would change and do the same this evening. Enos would be home tomorrow and they planned to go retrieve Jenny's pickup.

His mind was preoccupied. Enos was hurting, really hurting. While he was not in love with Daisy anymore, he still loved her as a friend. They had grown up together and when he learned what she had done and the consequences of it, he was devastated.

Jaxon almost didn't tell him. He'd been through so much, but he had the right to know. Jenny was there by his side, she looked tired, but she had a glow about her. Like she was finally at peace after a long time of struggle. Then he pulled the rug out from under Enos.

"_Enos, Monroe had two informants following Jenny in Wyoming. Reid Duncan was one. The second informant was Monroe's backup. If something happened to one he still had the other. The second informant messed up and they lost track of all of us. That's how we were able to disappear for so long. We got a lot of inside information on Monroe during that time."_

"_So, what does that have to do with Monroe shooting at Daisy, Boss Hogg or me?"_

"_Your familiar with Wallace Monroe's activities, Enos. When a job gets botched, he wipes out everybody that was involved in the deal. EVERYBODY. He doesn't care if they are innocent or guilty."_

"_Deputy? Are you sure you are up to this?"_

"_I gotta know, Jenny," he held her hand tighter and Jaxon continued._

"_Wallace Monroe had a deal with Boss Hogg. In exchange for the location of the cattle drive, Jenny's location, he agreed to send someone to pressure you into giving up the Circle M. He wants the land."_

"_But, Boss Hogg had no way of knowing where we were! The only other person that could have was Daisy and she'd never do that."_

_Jenny closed her eyes. This was going to devastate him all over again._

_Jaxon sighed, "I have new information. I just got it yesterday. Jenny? You need to take a look at these, too. They are copies of a receipt and letter from Boss to Monroe. Boss Hogg had the nerve to ask for Monroe to reimburse him for his expenses after the job was botched. He felt like since he wasn't getting anyone to pressure you, he should be reimbursed. It made Monroe furious and that's when the three of you were considered "unprotected." We HAVE to stick together or we aren't going to survive what's coming next."_

_Enos read the letter. Typical greedy Boss Hogg. Then he looked at the receipt. It was handwritten and said Boss Hogg paid for two plane tickets and a rental car in return for the location of the cattle drive. Daisy Duke's signature was at the bottom, right next to J.D. Hogg's._

"_How could she do this? She put us in danger? Daisy agreed to help a killer find Jenny and help Boss take Beth's…my land? DAISY DID THAT?"_

Jaxon threw down his pen on the desk as he recalled how Enos had reached for Jenny in despair. As Jenny comforted him and cried, Jaxon went for the nurse as the nausea returned with a vengeance and he became ill.

He was thinking more and more about Drake's words. Perhaps Daisy acted before she thought things through. He also tried to focus on the words Jenny said as she tried to comfort Enos.

"_Deputy, Daisy wouldn't knowingly have been involved in this. She had nothing to gain."_

"_But Jenny! She's known Boss long enough to know better. All she cared about at th time was gettin' to Wyoming. She didn't care who it might hurt down th' road!"_

She seemed so sweet but seeing what she had done to his new friend had made him start to rethink his choice. She was gorgeous to look at, but her actions had been irrational. He had to wonder if something more had gone on. He would consider asking her about that time, maybe, if he ever saw her again.

It was always a hard choice to know whom to trust after going through what he had in his youth. Daisy was not one that he felt he could trust…not anymore. He wished he could go back to the weeks when she just floated from table to table without a care in the world. He would still have to go to her and tell her the news. She was in danger and they would protect her, but he would keep her at arms length so she couldn't hurt him.

When the next appointment arrived, he pushed his sad thoughts away and went back to work.

* * *

Travis Patterson didn't like it. Drake was kissing the same woman he killed Reid Duncan to save! He sure picked a fine time to get over Cynthia! If jealousy became a factor, everything could fall apart and Monroe would be alerted!

They had worked so hard to get the three siblings back together after Cynthia's loss. Now he was watching their well thought out plan fall apart … like a jigsaw puzzle slowly being pushed off the edge of a table as pieces fell one by one.

Cynthia's sacrifice would be for naught.

If one person failed to pull their weight, Monroe would find out what had been done and it would all lead back to _HER_.

It was his job to protect her now and he wouldn't allow her to suffer any more. When he found her twelve years ago, she was a broken, damaged woman. He helped her find her confidence again. She had made incredible strides and was now a critical piece of the machine that kept the MacFarland siblings safe.

He couldn't stand the idea of that man's hands on her. He had loved her from the moment he found her, but she insisted it was the only way to keep them safe and that in the end, they would take down the entire organization and be together. He agreed…because he loved her. Now, if their cover was blown and certain truths came out, they were as good as dead…all of them.

It was bad enough the siblings had been in danger over the last year and now three people in Georgia, too! Maybe he should leave this out of his report…it could ruin it all.

He started the car and headed to meet his contact at the airport and see if another meeting with young Jaxon was necessary.


	6. The Prices We Pay

A/N: Special thanks to JadedPhoenixBurning, enosgalpal, i1976, ReneyC and WENN9366 for your most kind reviews! This is a longer chapter, but the next chapter won't be up for a few days. As always, thanks to ALL who read and/or review! Your support and encouragement is appreciated! ENJOY!

**_*****FLUFF ALERT*****_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Prices We Pay**

Hello, tell me you know,  
yeah, you've figured me out  
Something gave it away  
and it would be such a beautiful  
moment to see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now.*

* * *

Enos straightened his tie and was preparing to work a double shift. He looked at the clock…4:00AM…thirty minutes and he would have to head for the station.

He planned to make good use of his time.

Since being home from the hospital, his relationship with Drake was improving, but they were taking it slow. Jaxon was a good friend and Enos enjoyed his companionship very much. He hoped that their time in Wyoming would prove to be a fun experience for them all, if Monroe didn't interfere.

As he left the master bedroom, he was careful to not wake Drake and Jaxon as he passed their rooms on the way to his destination…the bedroom at the end of the 2nd floor landing. The brothers had interrupted more than one attempt at a romantic encounter with Jenny lately. If they did it again he was ready to throw one or both of them over the banister.

The reunited couple had spent most of his recovery time talking and catching up on things they missed together. In the quiet moments they would reacquaint themselves with "other" things … such as all the lost kisses and tender embraces.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, quickly closing and locking it behind him. When he moved to her side, his heart began to soar as he took in her appearance. She was so lovely. Lying on her side she was facing away from him and wore one of his soft denim shirts. The magnificent creature before him was not only in his heart and in his every thought; she was in his home, in his world, even in his clothes, just not in his bed.

They would leave for Wyoming next week and he was trying to steal every precious moment he could to spend alone with her. As he moved closer to her, she rolled over and he saw a glistening tan leg as the covers fell aside. The curve of her hip at her waist was another endearing feature that he adored and he was having a hard time holding himself back.

He sat down as the scent of her perfume reached him, then stroking her cheek with his fingertips, he smiled when her eyes fluttered a bit. She sighed in contentment but still didn't wake as he leaned down to kiss her. He carefully moved the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing a soft shoulder and that tiny spot on her neck that he adored. When he leaned down to kiss his favorite spot he heard her whisper in her slumber, "Mmmm…Deputy."

The sleepy passion in her voice made him tingle and he couldn't resist her. Stretching out alongside her, propped up on one elbow, he again leaned in and affectionately placed feathery kisses on her skin. She began to squirm in delight, still lost in her own world as she continued to whisper words of endearment and desire specifically for him. The words she spoke as she dreamt drove him wild and he tried to fulfill her expectations as she wiggled and sighed in pleasure. When he couldn't hold back anymore he reached for her hands and held them tight as he moved over her.

His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, tasting her as he held her fast and lowered his body closer to hers. Now very much awake she returned his kiss and he felt her soft leg move up along the length of his, causing him to shudder as his desire began to build. He released her from the kiss and gently nuzzled her neck then kissed his way down to the pendant, which once again hung dangerously low against her skin.

"Deputy, you can wake me like this every-"

Without speaking, he kissed her again, releasing her hands as he reached out to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing against him and longing for more.

He broke away just a moment and looked into her emerald eyes with adoration. He wanted to ask her the question she almost answered in his dream…the dream he had in the ravine. He had to know! Yet he didn't want to rush her. Their moment would be perfect, with no risk of interruption or ticking clocks to limit their desires. He let his eyes absorb the beauty below him then he ran his fingers along her neck and her bare shoulder. He smiled softly at her as he then lost his fingers deep into her dark hair.

She gave him such courage and he had become empowered and bold. He was safe to just "be" when he was with her. Things were once again as they should be. Effortless. Being with Jenny was utterly effortless.

He let himself go and followed his desires then surprised her when he caressed the bare skin of her leg. Feeling her tremble, she then gasped as he began to slowly move his hand from the side of her knee up along her thigh. She sighed in pleasure under his touch and _he_ was losing control.

He had to stop…soon…he wanted things perfect! Not rushed, not until certain things were spoken between them! His body had other ideas though and it was beginning to move with hers. When she began to pull at his tie and the annoying buttons of his uniform, he plunged back to her lips and kissed her wildly, then afraid he would be unable to stop, he dug deep and regained control.

His body was shaking and begging for more but instead he rested his head on her chest. He felt it rise and fall rapidly and listened to the beat of her racing heart as she too tried to calm her passion. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back as they held one another. As the heat between them settled into a warm and tender moment, he decided to try and ask her.

"Jenny? Would ya'…I mean do you …um, I want ya' to…" then he blushed.

_Just great, that went well…how do I ask her this?_

"Deputy? It's okay … I want to stay. I promised not to run again and I meant it. I'm not going anywhere," she touched his lips with her fingers.

He blushed and said, "Um… that's not what I'm askin'."

"What are you asking?"

"I don't know how," he replied.

"Just say it," she said with a reassuring smile.

"It ain't that easy t'say!"

"When you're ready, it will be. I can wait," her eyes sparkled at him and melted his heart. How was it that she could always put him at ease?

"Jenny…I'm mighty attached to ya' and th' little things ya' do, ya' know that don't ya'?" When a tear escaped her eyes, he wondered what had he said wrong and quickly wiped it away. "Ya' all right?"

She ran her fingers through his hair as she gazed at him. "There's no place else I'd rather be, Deputy. I care deeply for you…you're special. I knew the first time I saw you that you were special."

He kissed her gently then forced himself to get up. Then he helped her to her feet and chuckled in satisfaction at her appearance. The shirt she wore hung to her knees and she glowed as she smiled up at him. She appeared well ravaged by his affections.

"Ya' look cute in my shirt, Jenny," he said with a mischievous grin.

She giggled at him as she straightened his tie, "You go on so you aren't late. Promise to be careful?"

"Always, I have someone special to come home to," he replied softly.

When a silent tear fell, he kissed it away then she walked him downstairs. He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror by the door then pulled her to him for one more kiss.

Jenny giggled and said, "Deputy! I told you that you're going to be late!"

"I'll see ya' tonight," he kissed her deeply and lifted her up in his arms as he squeezed her tight. When she gasped and jolted, he knew something was wrong and he quickly put her down. "Jenny? I'm sorry, what's th' matter?" Holding her softly, her cheek against his chest, he listened to her breathing as it began to settle. "I didn't mean to hurt ya', are ya' okay?"

"Yeah. Deputy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Really, I'm just fine," she forced herself to smile up at him. _It will heal and will be fine. They said it would take more time._

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Are ya' sure?"

"I'm sure, don't be late! I'll wait up for you," she smiled and tilted her head to the side in that little way she knew he loved.

He was unconvinced, but knew she wouldn't tell him if she thought he would worry … but Jaxon might. "Alright. I'll leave ya' be…but I don't want to. Ya' ain't tellin' me somethin'. Until ya' do, I reckon I gotta be more careful with ya'." he cupped her face in his hands, kissed her sweetly and headed for the truck.

As he drove to the gate he could see her waving to him from the porch and felt that whatever trouble Monroe might bring, they would fight it together. His feelings for Jenny were deeper than ever. He would find a way to meet with Jaxon and find out what was going on with her health. This wasn't the first time he had noticed her physical pain and he was worried.

After he left, Jenny went upstairs to shower and face the day. She wiped at her tears as she pulled on her blouse and saw the scar near her side that was the source of her pain. The pain was less with each day and would eventually be gone. But as close as they were becoming intimately, soon he would see that scar and want to know what happened.

Jenny didn't want him to know just how bad it had been, that day had been hard enough for him and he would feel responsible even though he wasn't. She wanted to spare him that. She chose to step out from behind the truck, _she did_. It was the only way to force the shooter out and give Enos a clear shot.

Realizing that she had fallen deeply for him, she knew that nothing would ever be the same without him. She smiled as she thought of their time together this morning, then headed downstairs in search of fresh coffee and breakfast.

* * *

In the Rafter G kitchen, Emily was fixing breakfast when Gus walked in with Dan and Barney, all three chattering away.

Gus's voice dominated the conversation as he chastised Dan. "I done told ya' that mare is th' devil's spawn, Dan! Ya' need to be more careful or she's gonna cross ya' over!"

"It weren't that bad, Gus!" he protested.

Gus crossed his arms and looked to his wife. "Oh really? Emily…look at this here fool boy and tell him ya' don't think it was that bad?"

"That ain't fair pullin' th' Emily card, Gus!" Dan protested.

Emily turned to see Dan with a gash above his eye and his crushed hat in his hands. "Dan! Gus is right. Ya' be more careful! Ya' know that mare is over protective of her young-uns. Now ya' count yourself lucky it weren't no worse!"

Dan toss his hat aside, "But ya' don't even know what happened!"

"I know that mare and I see ya' bleedin'!" she said. "I don't need to know anythin' else. Now sit down and eat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Barney and Gus chuckled and smirked. No one sasses Emily Rafferty.

Emily took a seat by her husband. "Gus? Ya' told them th' news?"

"No Darlin'. I was waitin' for breakfast so we could tell them together."

Barney pulled up his chair, "What news?"

"Well, Emily got a booking for three more spots th' other day and I ain't gonna have to bring in that spare wrangler now. Care to take a guess?"

Dan looked at Gus in astonishment. Was he saying what he thought? "Gus? Do ya' mean Cowgirl's comin'?"

"That's exactly what he means, boys!" Emily smiled with excitement. "As well as th' two brothers and Enos," she kept a close eye on Dan's reaction, which was something between excitement and trepidation.

Barney chimed in, "Well, that's great news, Gus. Y'all have been worried sick 'bout her. So she's stayin' with her brothers now?"

"Yep. Listen up, this don't leave th' table." Gus said. "Ya' know the circumstances with the MacFarlands. They all gonna go by th' last name of Young, just like always. Y'all need to keep your eyes open and stay alert just in case. Them three are mighty strong together so I don't expect no problems. They been stayin' with Enos for th' last two weeks."

Emily watched the sincere smile on Dan's face changed to one that was forced and awkward. She knew he was struggling with his love for Jenny. Hearing that she was back with Enos had to be a blow. "Gus? I'm gonna need some help tomorrow changin' some of them spotlights on th' upper rafters in th' livin' room. Can ya' spare Dan an hour or so tomorrow?"

"Oh! Well now, Sweetheart I'll just take care of that for ya' tonight," he felt Emily kick him under the table. "Wait ... that's right I gotta um…"

"Run in t'town an' pick up them supplies I asked ya' for, right Gus?"

"Yes ma'am! That's right. Dan? Can ya' help out?"

Dan looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Emily, I can't tomorrow, but I can make some time later this week."

"That'd be just fine, Dan. Ya' just come on over when ya' have some free time."

"Yes Ma'am"

"And stay away from that cranky mare til we get that foal off her. You're th' only medic we got."

"Yes Ma'am." Dan chuckled. "I'll do that. Gonna need me a new hat. Blasted heifer put a hoof right through it!"

"Better the hat then your head," she said.

Gus turned to his wife and gave her a wink and a smile. He loved how she always made time to help people through their struggles ... whether they realized they needed it or not.

* * *

_People pay for what they do,  
and still more, for what they  
have allowed themselves to  
become. And they pay for it  
simply: by the lives they lead._

~Edith Wharton

* * *

Daisy was preparing for the dinner shift and having a rough time with her emotions. Bo and Luke had stopped by and brought her flowers to cheer her, but she was still not herself. While the tears were less and less over time, the loneliness and depression was sometimes unbearable. People surrounded her but it took every ounce of strength she had just to get out of bed in the morning, let alone force a smile. She felt like her body weighed a ton and the gloom pulled her down like quicksand.

Enos had been discharged from the hospital and was back on duty, but she had yet to see him. That was difficult to accept and then she had to cope with the rumors. They disgusted her and sometimes she fell into such despair that everything around her seemed to shrivel up and lose its beauty. Everyone was talking about how Deputy Enos Strate had moved a beautiful girl into his home and was now living with her. How could he? How could he just recklessly take Jenny home with him? Sick of thinking of them her thoughts went to Jack.

She hadn't heard from Jack since the night Enos was attacked. He had touched her so tenderly and then it was as if he vanished. Had he been called out of town? What was it? She still didn't know how he knew the MacFarlands and she needed answers. Had Drake told him what happened in the barn?

Her life was a wreck and she believed it was her time to be held accountable for past mistakes.

Kissing Drake had been wrong … she should have given him a shot to the groin instead of just letting him have his way! At least she knew in the end she had nailed him a good one with the milking bucket, but she didn't ever want to see him again. He invoked a feeling in her that scared her. While he made her angry, at the same time he excited her and filled her with desire.

She was drying glasses at the bar when she saw Jack walk in and she felt the first ray of light in over week! He walked towards her and she beamed at him. Then he took of his sunglasses … she instantly knew something had changed.

His eyes didn't light up the way they once did when she was caught in their gaze. She stood numb as he sat at the bar across from her.

_Not one more thing. I can't take one more thing!_

Mustering all her courage she put on a happy façade and tried to sound cheerful.

"Jack! I've missed ya' around here! I think you're gettin' to caught up in business instead of pleasure again. Can I buy ya' a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you, Daisy. That would be…um…fine."

_Fine?_

"You got it, one cup of coffee! Comin' right up!" She went to retrieve a mug but noticed his eyes didn't follow her. Where he once watched her every move, today he wasn't even looking her way. He was fumbling in his briefcase and pulling out an envelope. "Sugar? Have ya' been workin' too hard? I haven't seen ya' since-"

"It's been a rough couple of days."

"Jack? What's wrong? Are ya' upset or has somethin' happened? I thought …well…that we -"

"Daisy, I need to talk with you. Do you have time?" his tone was cold as ice. He spoke abruptly and his words were terse, almost rude.

"I have time before th' dinner crowd gets here. You can tell me anything, Jack," she gazed at him and smiled. Then as she sat his coffee down, she reached out and put her hand on his forearm.

He stopped and froze as he looked down at her hand. Jack didn't say a word or respond to her touch. Hadn't he tenderly stroked her cheek and held her tight when she cried? He felt something for her! She knew it! What had changed?

"What is it, Jack? Please talk to me." her voice cracked as she tried to hold in her tears. Another rejection was just too much to carry.

"Daisy, I have some things to tell you. You need to look at this first," he handed her the envelope and instead of opening it, she stared at it blankly.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Open it and read, Daisy."

Her fuse was lit, "JACK! Now that's it! Ya' tell me what's wrong and why are ya' being so cold?"

"This isn't easy for me. Please don't make it harder than it already is. Just open it and read it, please," he had already made the decision to keep her at arms length, even though he didn't really want to. After she learned the truth and who he really was, she wouldn't want anything to do with him anyway. She hated his twin sister.

Daisy's hands trembled as she opened the envelope. Whatever it was, Jack was clearly upset with her. She fought to hold back tears as she pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a copy of the receipt she had written when Boss agreed to pay for the plane tickets and the rental car. It was complete with her signature as well as Boss Hogg's.

_How did he get this?_

The second paper was a letter from Boss Hogg to Wallace Monroe. Where had she heard that name before? She didn't fully understand why Boss was asking him to pay for the plane tickets and rental car from when they went to Wyoming. That was between her and Boss! **Lulu** was worried about Enos. She looked at Jack who was staring at her with the saddest expression on his face.

"Jack? What is this and how did YOU get it? I don't understand."

He scoffed, "What don't you understand Daisy? Did you not agree to give Hogg the position of the cattle drive in return for the plane tickets and the rental car?"

"Yes, but I ain't done nothin' wrong! I asked ya' how ya' got this? Why are ya' treating me this way?"

"DAISY! Don't you see where the letter says Boss didn't get a return on his investment?"

"Um…yeah. But, Jack…I don't know what that means."

"Come with me," Jaxon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the back door. He HATED doing this to her. Here he stood behind a dumpy bar surrounded by trash while he tried to explain. She was the first girl had crushed on and telling her why she was in danger made him sick to his stomach. Jaxon turned to Daisy who was visibly baffled and distressed.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "What it means, Daisy, is that Boss had a deal with Monroe and he made you a part of it! When you took his money and agreed to give him the location of the cattle drive you got in over your pretty little head! Monroe wanted that information to track down and kill Jenny MacFarland. YOU were Reid Duncan's back up!"

She gasped in horror, "WHAT?! I was NOT his backup! Reid almost killed me! I didn't have anything to do with him and I didn't give any information to Boss past Bear Creek!"

"I'm well aware of that. Look closer at the letter!"

Daisy scanned the letter again. _"return on his investment"_ Oh NO! Boss wanted Enos's ranch and had tricked her into helping him!

Stunned, she pleaded with Jack, "NO! I didn't even know! I swear I'd never hurt Enos!" she was desperate for him to believe her, but was beginning to panic as the gravity of her mistake became clear. "This…is that why Enos hasn't been around to see me. Please tell me! Does Enos know about this or is he just…busy?" _Busy doin' who knows what with … HER!_

Drake's words hit Jaxon hard, _"Ya deserve a woman that only has eyes for one man!" _

"Daisy? Is that all you can think about is getting Enos back?"

She was highly offended, "Jack, that's _not_ what I meant!"

"Enos is the least of your problems!" he shouted. "Don't you see? The shooting at the ranch in June was an attempted hit. Monroe wants everyone involved with this deal dead. You, Hogg, and ENOS!"

She grabbed the wall to steady herself, "BUT WHY? This has to be a mistake! It has to be! How did ya' know about all of this? I didn't even know what Boss was doin'!"

"It's my job…to keep my family safe," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, Daisy. I haven't been completely honest with you but it was for my protection, and yours. My name isn't Jack Young, it's Jaxon MacFarland."

"Jaxon _MacFarland_? You're related to Jenny and Drake MacFarland?" She was losing her composure as she wiped at her eyes and her stomach tightened. This was way too much. He lied to her, too?

He looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes when she learned the truth. "Jenny is my twin sister."

"YOUR WHAT!?" Daisy's tears began to fall. She despised Jenny MacFarland! That ... that ... conniving wench had stolen Enos away from her when he was vulnerable! Now Jack wasn't really Jack? He was _HER_ twin?

Daisy wanting nothing more than to get away from Jaxon and she turned and quickly raced inside the bar. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as she trembled from head to toe. Once inside, the room began to close in around her so she reached the bar and clung to it for balance.

Angry and hurt, she stiffened her jaw then stood up straight. She was pulling herself together! This was just a mistake, she was a good person and she'd never hurt anyone, especially Enos. Even if he was with that…that…Jenny!

She grabbed a tray and prepared to take orders from customers. Jaxon followed her inside, but she continued ignoring him. He lied to her and led her on! Just as she thought she could walk away, she decided to give him a piece of her mind instead!

Daisy squared off with him and let him have it with both barrels. "Ya' ought t'be ashamed of yourself! You're just like your brother! A JERK! Ya' use people and hurt people and you're SELFISH!" As she began to move away from him, he reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

HE was the jerk? Jaxon was crushed. He never wanted this! He wanted to protect her and comfort her, but Drake was proving to be right! She was temperamental and stubborn. Any hopes he had to pursue her were dashed … ruined and gone. Unfortunately, he wasn't finished. Daisy HAD to face the consequences of her actions, her life depended on it.

"Daisy, look at me. Do you realize your life is in danger? Do you understand that? You have to let us protect you!"

She looked into his eyes, searching for understanding. The people that shot Enos in June were after her, too? She needed protection? But Enos would NEVER speak to her again and he wouldn't protect her! Not after this! She was trying to accept that she had lost him as her love, but now she could lose him from her life completely! She choked on a sob and tears began to fall again.

"Jaxon? I don't... I don't know what to do! I don't WANT protection! I don't want to be in this position!"

"I'm sorry, Daisy," he said. "We agreed to help protect you. You should have known better than to take Hogg's money, but I'm…_trying_…to understand that maybe you just made an innocent mistake. I need to talk to Boss next and you should talk…"

Jaxon noticed she began to gasp for air as her face that normally glowed turned ashen.

"Daisy?"

The tray dropped to the floor with a loud clanging sound. Daisy envisioned everything and everyone she once knew and loved being wiped out of her life. Would they hurt her family? Would they come after Bo and Luke or Uncle Jesse? "Jack…Jaxon? Please tell me how to…to…protect..."

As disappointed as Jaxon was with her, he wasn't heartless. When she blacked out he lifted her into his arms and was quickly guided to the couch in the office. He gently put her down and heard _his_ voice. It was J.D. Hogg! The reason that Drake, Jenny and Enos were all shot by Monroe's men! _Jenny ... he doesn't even know what he put her through!_

Boss waddled to Daisy's side, "What! What is it, what's wrong with the girl?"

"She hyperventilated," he said coldly as he glared at Boss.

"Miss Daisy? Oh my, this is just awful ...CLETUS!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Get Doc Appleby out here pronto. Now, just who are you?" The man held his cigar and spoke with his nose crinkled.

"My name isn't important." Jaxon hissed. "This is for you, HOGG! She has her copy. I'd suggest you hire an armed personal security detail. Don't forget to protect your wife and family. I hope it was WORTH IT!" Jaxon turned his attention to Daisy.

"DAT! Now ya wait just a cotton pickin' minute! I'm the County Commissioner 'round here! Ya' can't just walk into my office and talk to me that way!" Boss began to rip open the envelope anyway.

Jaxon continued to ignore him. He was a foolish, greedy, disgusting little man and it was HIS fault that three innocent people were shot in June and that Jenny almost ... _Jenny._

"Jaxon?" Daisy cried as she began to come around.

Boss opened his envelope to find three pieces of paper. It contained the report listing the targets in the botched "Hazzard County Deal". He sat down in his chair in disbelief. He wasn't a violent man! He made that clear! Now Monroe wanted to…_kill_…innocent people? Lulu could be in danger as well as Rosco and Cletus?

Daisy was in despair, "Jaxon, please stay. I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"The doctor is on his way," he replied. "Tell Luke to call Enos tomorrow at the ranch. We will do what we can to help you. I'm sorry, Daisy. I can't stay here."

He felt her tighten her grip on his arm as her eyes pleaded with him to stay. But she didn't want him, Daisy wanted Enos. He sighed, then prying himself away he walked out of the room. As he headed through the now crowded bar, he heard her calling him to come back. He knew she was scared and she seemed filled with remorse, but Jaxon couldn't take the pain. He had enough of his own. He headed out of the Boar's Nest and got into his car.

For a while, he sat staring at the ugly sign on the ugly grey building. It devastated him to see Daisy react to the news this way, but it hurt worse to remember his sister back in June. There were things Enos and Drake didn't know. As the two lay injured in one hospital, Jenny was dying in another.

_Jenny, I'm sorry! I should have been faster! _

* * *

Travis waited nervously as the phone rang. When he finally heard the voice on the other end, it spoke rapidly, but was precise and to the point.

"_Give Jaxon the surveillance photos. Let them beat it out of each other and get it over with. They won't survive if they don't. Tell him to get them all to Wyoming. Don't wait. I'm trying to keep things with her contained…but Monroe knows they are in Hazzard. They need to move. NOW. They can't get comfortable like this! I don't care what it takes you get them on the road! No other word on Monroe's timetable or his plan."_

The phone went dead without him being able to say a word. Not "be safe" or "are you okay?" or what he REALLY wanted to say.

_I love you…it's time to get you out._

She wouldn't leave and he knew in the deepest part of his soul that her guilty conscious and need to make amends would keep her there. She was playing the part of that monster's mistress and he hated it. When would this end? When would they ALL be free to live and love.

Travis was becoming more alarmed by the day. He KNEW he shouldn't have included Drake's encounter with the Duke girl in his report. His appointment with Jaxon was in thirty minutes. He would follow his instructions and hope for the best.

* * *

Jenny was listening to the police scanner on the porch swing and enjoying the scenery. The view from the swing was breathtaking and she had spent hours here with Deputy watching the horses, especially Bella, who seemed chubby and grumpy.

Drake was out on the property with Sam, he had taken his bow and was planning on getting in some target practice. He seemed on edge, they all were. They needed to know the next step. All Jaxon knew was that they were in danger and they all hoped his meeting would reveal more information. He had left a few minutes ago and was hopeful to find out something that would give them a clue as to when or what they were facing.

A call came over the scanner and she heard Enos's voice, he was working a traffic accident on County 27. While she knew he had recovered, she worried for him on duty and having the scanner was a comfort. As she slowly rocked back and forth she heard the roar of an engine as an orange car came racing up to the house and skidded to a stop.

_What in the dickens!_

She recognized Luke Duke as he "climbed" out of the window and wondered why on earth he didn't just use the door! She'd never figure this place out. Luke raced up the stairs with a frenzied expression.

"Luke? What's the rush?"

"Jenny, I need help. DAISY needs your help," he said hastily.

"Hello Luke, nice to see you again," she said dryly.

"I'm sorry." Luke said. "I don't mean t'be rude, Jenny. I don't know what else to do and I know that Drake might help her."

"Oh ... I see. Jaxon must have broken the news to Daisy."

"Jenny, we had no idea. Please believe us. Can you tell me if Enos knows?"

"Yes, Enos knows and yes, I believe you, Luke. But it doesn't change anything. Lives are still in danger."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck as he grimaced, "How did he take it?"

"Not well."

"Daisy really needs to see him. Do ya' think he would talk to her? She's really devastated. I mean she's flat out heartbroken."

Jenny sighed, "You're going to have to ask him. It's his decision. I'm sorry."

"Jenny, c'mon now!" he pleaded. "Would ya' at least talk to him for her?"

"I already tried that Luke!" she said in frustration. "I tried to reason with him in the hospital but he's upset. Enos feels betrayed all over again! What did you expect?"

"It's just that, she passed out at work and Jack or Jaxon walked out on her, too. Jenny, she ain't a bad person and she feels like she's losing everybody. Shoot everything is hurting her."

She saw the worry in his face. He cared for his cousin like Drake and Jaxon cared for her. But she was limited in what she could do. "I'll do what I can. Do you have any suggestions?"

He sighed in relief, "Well I reckon th' most important thing is her safety. Can you protect her? She needs somebody, Jenny. Th' whole town is gossipin' 'bout Enos and you livin' here with him and Daisy was really upset over it."

Jenny bristled at the implication, "Luke! Didn't jumping to conclusions where Enos's private life is concerned get her in trouble once before? Seems to me he wasn't doing anything inappropriate THEN either."

He leaned against the porch rail and crossed his arms. "I wasn't implyin' nothin'! I didn't mean t'upset ya', but can ya' see how Daisy feels?"

She snapped, "What about how _Enos_ feels? He asked me to come here! What does she expect from him? I know she wants him back, but Daisy made her own bed, Luke. I won't apologize for caring for him and I'm not going away this time. She's going to have to get through it just like the rest of us."

"Maybe ya' need to explain just how she is supposed to protect herself?"

"She won't have to. It's already been decided. We are going to protect her. I'll talk to Drake and Jaxon. One of them will do it. I'll call you in the morning."

"Thank ya', Jenny. I'm mighty obliged. I know that it can't be easy havin' Daisy around so much. I really appreciate th' help."

Jenny let out an exasperated sigh. Perhaps it was because she had so little in the way of love and tenderness growing up, or perhaps Daisy had too much that she had lost sight of how precious it is to have someone to care for you, but either way, Luke wasn't quite getting where _SHE_ was coming from.

"Luke, you seem like a nice guy and I know you love Daisy. I've been on my own with this mess a long time. When you care for someone, their needs matter more than your needs. Daisy doesn't bother me … Enos being in pain … that bothers me. She's going to have to put some of her hurt feelings aside and deal with Monroe."

"Yes ma'am. I'll explain that to her."

When Luke had gone, Jenny was emotionally drained and she felt the pesky pain return in her side so she went upstairs to rest. Alone in her room, she wrapped herself in one of Deputy's shirts and curled up on the bed, hoping the pain would subside before he got home. Eventually she fell asleep thinking of his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

*Lyrics from "_If It Kills Me_"  
Songwriters: Jason Mraz, Sasha Skarbek, Martin Terefe


	7. The Next Move

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting, my son was married over the weekend, so last week was a little crazy. Thanks for your patience as I continue to set up the plot! There is a hint at the end of the chapter! As always I appreciate all of you who read and/or review. Your support and encouragement is most appreciated! Things start really rolling again next chapter! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Next Move**

_He who has a why to live  
can bear almost any how_.

~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

The phone on the desk rang and the woman seated in the wing-back chair instantly saw that it was his private line. She sat down her tea and quickly got to her feet. Her silk robe flowed behind her gracefully as she walked across the lavish suite to answer the phone.

"Hello Wallace. How are you?"

"_Did you get the gown I sent you?" _

"I did, it's lovely. Thank you," she said sweetly.

"_I understand you went out again yesterday. You didn't tell me you were going out."_

She tensed at his accusatory tone. "I had my hair done for you, I know how important it is that I look my best when we are out together. Then I met a girlfriend for tea."

On the other end of the line a sick grin appeared on the man's face. She was exceptional. His property was always exceptional. But she didn't tell him of her plans and he didn't approve of that behavior. His mistress was forgetting her place and a reminder may be necessary.

"_I have a surprise for you after the opera. I'll fill you in later. I'm going to give you some additional responsibilities."_

Keeping her voice even she replied, "Additional responsibilities? When do I begin?"

"_When I TELL you. Don't I always take care of you, Baby?"_

In an effort to soothe him she softened her voice. "Of course, Wallace dear. I didn't-"

"_BE ON TIME tonight, Gidget." he snapped. "You know I don't like it when you're late. Come to my room after the opera."_

The phone went dead and she felt sick to her stomach as she put the receiver back in place. He was expecting her to stay with him tonight and it disgusted her to be with him! Convinced it was the only way to keep track of his dealings she had allowed him to use her for years. But then again, she had used him to keep them protected.

_It's for them...to keep them protected! It won't be long, Travis will get me out as soon as she delivers the evidence!_

She hoped that his short temper was not because she had somehow been caught making the handoff of evidence to her colleague at tea. This time she had found the right information and it would be enough to put him away! Her anxiety was off the charts as she had no way to reach Travis which meant she was forced to wait it out and spend one more night in his bed.

* * *

The sun was setting low in the sky and the trees on the hill cast long shadows across the rocky ground. Jaxon arrived at the abandoned Kittredge mine to meet his contact and pulled the sedan behind one of the old dilapidated buildings to wait. He was growing weary of the constant stress. Between Monroe ruining his life in one fashion or another, his guilt over what happened to Jenny this past June and now the confusion and sadness concerning Daisy, his patience had grown paper-thin.

Now something else was happening and changes were on the horizon. Travis never called for two meetings in one week and he didn't know what to think. He was frustrated with sitting and being unable to move on with his life. They all wanted this nightmare to end. Being hunted like animals didn't give much opportunity for fun, normalcy or romance. He never thought he would miss his college days. While Jenny was with private tutors, he was sent to interact with normal people. It was _"essential"_ to the task his father had assigned him and was most suited to his skills as a strategist. He would need to learn all about people and personalities. What his father didn't know was that college was one of the rare times in his life where he felt _"normal."_ He even had a friend ... just one.

He stretched back in his seat and closed his eyes to try and quiet his thoughts but fell asleep instead.

Jaxon awoke with a start when he was pulled roughly from his car and thrown onto the rocky ground. Momentarily stunned with the wind knocked out of him he felt a punch to the face then a kick in the ribs. He quickly rolled out and got to his feet then fighting back with blind rage he returned the attacker's punch. He heard him groan in pain as he kicked him into the side of the car where he grabbed him by the throat and pulled back his fist to strike again.

"**JAXON**!"

When he recognized the voice he stopped and looked at the older man in shock.

"**TRAVIS**? What are you thinking? I could have really hurt you!" He quickly released the man and stepped back.

"**WRONG**!" he shoved Jaxon. "I could have hurt you! In fact I could have slit your throat in your sleep! You're getting sloppy, all of you! What are you thinking? Or are you all just playing house?"

He was shocked, "Sorry. I guess we're getting comfortable. Too comfortable." Travis was right…they were losing their edge.

Travis put a finger in his face as he yelled. "When you look at that fat lip you best remember! I need to make this quick. First, I want you all out of here! Monroe knows you're here and we still don't know what he has planned. Based on your behavior all of you are sitting ducks if he were to act now. J.D. Hogg already hired his own men for protection. Take the deputy and the girl. Go to Wyoming early. There will be enough people there that he won't be able to make a direct move."

Jaxon sighed in frustration as he tried to catch his breath. "It's going to be tough to convince the girl to come along."

"Do it!" he barked. "Or Monroe will kill her. At least if she's halfway across the country he will leave her family alone. One more thing ... tell Drake to back off."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Listen to me, Jaxon. NONE of you are thinking and it's going to get you killed! I have never been able to get within eyesight of Drake without him spotting me. Last week he didn't even notice I was there. He's slipping, too. We can't risk it. Take this to him and straighten him out. Got it?"

_What does he mean straighten him out? _Jaxon took a large envelope from Travis and looked at him with confusion.

"**JAXON**! Got it?" Travis snapped.

"**YEAH**, I got it!"

"I'll contact you in Wyoming," he shook his head.

"Fine, I'll wait to hear from you."Jaxon replied.

"I know you're getting tired," Travis said. "We have someone deep on the inside and we're close, real close. I promise, we are going to get him."

"You've said that for months, Travis."

"I know," he put a hand on his shoulder and Jaxon stepped away. "I'm sorry it's been so hard. Tell Drake and Jenny about the informant. It will keep them encouraged and maybe get them back on track. We are trying as hard as we can. Have a safe trip. I'll talk to you soon," he walked to his car. Now Travis was even more concerned that the youngest MacFarland was coming unraveled. He hoped Gidget was able to pass the information she had found along somehow. He wouldn't know for a few days.

Frustrated and angry, Jaxon returned to his car and winced as he got behind the wheel. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off he was feeling the pain and his lip was on fire. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and looked in the rearview mirror. _Nice ... that's going to be real attractive!_

He had a split lip and it was going to be huge. Jaxon understood that Travis wanted them all to have a visual reminder of what happens if you drop your guard. Well they sure got one. At least it wasn't his dead body. The facts were unchanged as much as he wanted to ignore them. None of them would be truly free to live until this was finished. Including Daisy.

He opened the envelope and took a look at the reports. In frustration he threw the papers down in the front seat and rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath, started the car and headed for the Duke Farm. He had to convince Daisy to come with them, then he would make sure _Drake_ protected her.

As he drove he was angry and numb. The reports weren't reports, they were photos of Drake and Daisy. Travis had caught them in what appeared to be a very passionate kiss. Even though he had decided it was best to stay away from her because she seemed confused about her feelings for Enos, seeing her with his brother temporarily floored him.

His brother said he deserved a girl who only had eyes for one man. Daisy … apparently had eyes for _three_? He decided not to even bring up the subject with Drake. He might be angry with his brother, but he was the only one he had and some girl wasn't going to mess that up. It would be easier if he wasn't feeling so alone. Perhaps he wouldn't feel raw and ... ANGRY.

_He just wanted her for himself! He never could keep his hands off my things!_

* * *

Enos was on his way back to the ranch and had finished a long double shift. As he turned down Old County Road he was eager to get home and see Jenny. Most days he would arrive home to find her out on the porch waiting for him on the swing, other days she would be in the kitchen, cooking for him. Having Jenny at home with him just felt right. As he thought of the time they had spent together recently, he once again remembered the dreams he had that horrible day in the ravine.

The first was of Jenny…he asked her a question but never heard the answer. Her incomplete response had been stuck with him all summer.

"_Please say it Jenny. I need to hear ya' say it!"_

"_Deputy, I-"_

I what? WHAT?! He needed to know!

He knew that she cared for him. She had told him so on many occasions! It was a little intimidating though to feel so strongly so soon and being left behind or hurt again was not something he wanted to think about.

The feelings he had for her were real, but he couldn't bring himself to verbalize them out of fear she would run away. He had been miserable all summer without her. He cared for Jenny, needed her, wanted her, adored her and appreciated all the little things she did for him. He never wanted to let her go or say goodbye. He couldn't get her out of his head and she filled his heart.

"Ding dang it! How do I tell her?"

Maybe when they got back to the Rafter G he would take her to the hayloft and find the courage to tell her his feelings there. Yeah! That was the perfect spot! He pulled in the gate and parked in the drive, eager to put his arms around her. Just as expected, Jenny was waiting for him on the swing. She wore a lovely green blouse that pearl buttons. It was one of his favorites as the color matched her eyes and made them sparkle even more. He smiled at her and took a moment to gaze at her appearance before crossing the porch and taking a seat beside her on the swing.

Pulling her close he whispered into her ear, "I missed ya' today, Jenny. I've been thinkin' about ya' all day."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him tenderly, "I'm glad you're home. I've been thinking about you, too!"

"Yeah?" he snickered. "So what have ya' been thinkin' about?" Enos began putting feathery kisses on her neck as he nuzzled her head to the side.

She giggled, "Um ... that ... you can feel free to wake me up like you did this morning, every morning." Jenny's voice was soft and filled with yearning. Then she lifted her head and he kissed her again. Slowly moving back from his lips she remembered, "Deputy? I need to talk to you about some things. I had a visit from Luke today."

He tensed, but kept her in his embrace. Reality had made an entrance and was once again trying to ruin his world with Jenny. If Luke was here, chances are it had something to do with Daisy. "Yeah? So what did he want?"

She saw the trepidation and stroked his cheek. "He said Daisy was really upset. We talked about a few things and I told him that either Jaxon or Drake would protect her. I hope you aren't upset with me. We can't leave her out there to fend for herself."

He sighed heavily, "No. I'm not upset. I just want us to be able to move forward. It's not Daisy … it's Monroe. Do ya' understand what I'm tryin' to say?"

"Of course I do," she said sweetly. "Always watching your back is no way to live. I told Luke that she needs to put her hurt feelings aside. We ALL do until we can deal with Monroe. I made you a promise that I wouldn't run again. I'll see this through. I want you to be safe and happy more than anything else," she smiled at him and tilted her head to the side.

Her smile was contagious and he gazed into her eyes. "You're just amazin', Jenny. Thank you for carin' bout Daisy. Please don't ya' go to worryin' about me. I can get through anything. As long as ya' don't go and run off on me again."

"I know you can," she replied. "I promise I'm staying. I've seen you get through some tough times this spring, I just wish I had been there for you this summer," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here so badly."

Enos cupped her cheek with his hand, "Hey...you're here with me now." He raised her chin to reach her lips and kissed her deeply. She ran her hands over his shoulders and up into the hair on the back of his neck, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. They were lost in each other and didn't notice Jaxon pull up to the house.

When Jaxon appeared on the porch with a bruised and slit lip Jenny gasped at his appearance.

"JAXON! Oh my gosh! What's happened to you?"

Enos sighed sadly as their moment was lost and they once again had to deal with the issues at hand.

* * *

Jaxon called everyone together in the living room and then sat in silent shock after hearing the news. They now had their next move, but still were in the dark on Monroe's agenda. Going early to Wyoming made sense. Having Daisy along would be a challenge. Enos wondered if she would even agree to go. But learning that someone was working on the inside of Monroe's organization made him ecstatic! This could be the break they were waiting for!

The reminder on Jaxon's face was a painful one though in more ways than one. While they were living life as if Monroe didn't exist, they all had let their guard down.

It was an unfair situation. Precious time was going by for all of them. Their lives stayed on pause as the rest of the world moved on and Enos thought Jaxon seemed to be the most deeply affected. Tonight he seemed to be all tense and upset. There was a sadness in his eyes along with pain and anger. Instead of his cheerful and confident self, he was distant and aloof with them all.

Jenny was fed up with the tension and was the first to break the silence in the room. "I don't get it. He knows we are all here, but hasn't made a move? Why not?"

Enos felt her shiver as she sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders in hopes of calming her. "I ain't likin' it, either," he replied. "I reckon he knows were here, he's gonna know where we go _from_ here, he's gotta have people followin' us, right? Somethin' just don't feel right. Jaxon? Did Daisy agree t'go with us or are we gonna have a problem?"

"As far as Monroe is concerned, my contact said there would be so many people at the Rafter G that he wouldn't be able to act if he wanted to. There are way too many witnesses. Wyoming is a safer place at the moment. When I spoke to Jesse Duke and Daisy, she agreed to go along but Jesse insisted that Luke come with us. I think she's going to be okay and can handle it. Drake? You need to get over there, you're the bodyguard. Bring Daisy and Luke to meet us here at 6:00am. If anything goes wrong, meet us at this address in Chattanooga in the morning." Jaxon handed Drake a map with an address written on it. "The rest of us need to get the trucks packed. Is there any way we can get Jenny's truck back from the mechanic tonight?"

"Yeah," Enos said. "I'll give Cooter a call. He got it runnin', we just need to go get it."

"I best be headin to the Duke Farm." Drake announced. "The fiery beast needs protectin. Enos? Ya help Jaxon watch over my sister." Drake kissed her on the cheek and gave Jaxon a slap on the back before grabbing his keys and heading to his Scout.

Enos was deep in thought. "Jenny? What if we take out Matt Duncan? Would he turn on Monroe?"

"Doubtful," she answered. "He's in this for revenge. He wants Drake bad, Deputy. He's worse than Reid Duncan ever was. He's not right in the head and he's not ... um ... mentally balanced. Whatever that means. In my opinion anybody that works for Monroe and kills for him is insane, but this guy is a real piece of work."

"Jenny, ya' just be careful." Enos said with worry. "I sure wish we knew who th' inside man is and what they have."

"We will get him, Deputy," she squeezed his hand tight. "It's so much better not to run alone anymore. We have each other now and I have you."

"I reckon I best make that call to Cooter. Ya' feelin' up to goin'? I know it's late."

"I'm fine," she said. "I'll go with you. Jaxon? You all right? It looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Yeah, Sis. I'm okay, it's just been a rough day."

"You should put some ice on that for a bit. Try and cheer up! Just think, we get to see Gus and Emily soon! ALL of us will be there together! That hasn't happened in a long time! I'm getting worried about you. You've been real down ever since ... um ... you've just been real down lately."

Enos caught the nervous glance between the two and the unfinished statement.

"I'll try, Sis. Enos? Let's go. We need to get moving."

* * *

Daisy lay on her bed staring at the moonlight as it cast shadows on her ceiling in her room. Thinking of the events of today had left her exhausted yet she was unable to sleep. She was leaving in the morning for Wyoming. Luke would be with her and said the MacFarlands would protect her, yet she was filled with trepidation. With the exception of her cousin, she wasn't in good graces with any of her traveling companions. Enos was once the one who protected her but now he had someone else to protect and she wondered if he would even look at her tomorrow morning.

She told herself that it would be okay, the hardest part would be the drive. Once they arrived at the Rafter G she would be fine since she had such a good relationship with Emily and Gus now. Still, the nagging voice in her head told her this would be a difficult trip.

Jaxon had been distant and cold when he stopped by the farm earlier this evening. She convinced herself that he was just a fling and like all the others he didn't mean anything. But she was still angry with him because he lied to her and walked away when she needed someone to show a little compassion. Luke told her she needed to focus on staying alive and not worry so much about the relationships or feelings she had for anyone, especially men. She knew he was right and maybe she would take it a step further.

Fed up with the whole mess she made the decision to stay away from _any_ romantic involvement for a while. She didn't need a man anyway and most of the time they were just a convenient distraction for her loneliness. Her heart would always belong to the boy with hazel eyes that was her best friend growing up, even if he never spoke to her again.

There was only one problem with her plan to stay away from men and forever martyr her heart to Enos. Daisy couldn't quit thinking about a man with the half smile and the strong jaw.

Was she in denial? Or was she truly attracted to Drake MacFarland?

As she continued to look at the ceiling he entered her mind again and made her head spin and her heart race. Bear Creek. This all started at Bear Creek. She had put him on a pedestal when he came to her rescue. Then he had carried her to the wagon because she was too dizzy to walk and she had even called him a _gentleman_.

_HA! I was SO wrong when I made THAT statement!_

Yet as irritating as he was, she couldn't get those eyes of his out of her head or his know it all smirk. When he kissed her in the barn she felt such intensity that she wondered where it might have led had he not walked away. She saw so much passion and fire in his eyes. What was underneath that rough exterior of his? It seemed that he didn't like to be touched yet he was very confident in how he touched her. Why was that? If she hadn't reached for him, perhaps he wouldn't have backed away in the first place?

_You're over thinking… swearing off men remember? JUST FORGET HIM!_

But she couldn't forget him; she remembered every detail of both kisses. She wasn't sure if she was upset because he kissed her in the barn and walked away or because he hadn't been back!

She needed some fresh air.

Daisy stood up and opened her window then quickly dressed. It didn't matter that it was late at night; she was going for a walk to clear her head. Pulling on her jeans, a pair of boots and a lacy white top with tiny shoulder straps, she quietly crawled out the window and headed for the pond to clear her muddled mind.

* * *

Drake was parked in the trees overlooking the Duke Farmhouse listening to the sound of the crickets chirping in the humid night air. He had been here for hours now to protect Daisy and keep her family safe from harm.

He agreed with Jaxon's contact. They were all too comfortable at the Circle M and it made him nervous.

He wasn't really a harsh man…he was just misunderstood. Being alone was starting to eat at him, especially watching Enos and Jenny grow closer every day. They were constantly holding hands or exchanging knowing glances across the table. Up until a few weeks ago, he ate three square meals a day alone, right here in his Scout. Now he sat at a table like a regular human being, with conversation and…laughter?

_Regular human being ..._

With all the warm and fuzzy reminders of a home surrounding him recently, he found himself preoccupied with his nightmarish thoughts of the brother he lost the last time his world was happy. Finn had been his constant companion. His mother had certainly been of no comfort to him in the days following the tragedy; but on the contrary his sister hadn't left his side. She was the precious one and she was the only one allowed inside those memories.

Weary of the heavy thoughts, he pictured Daisy in his mind. The way she looked that day in the barn, her lips, the fire in her eyes. He sighed audibly and thought that she _might_ be good for him. Wait! She was a mess!

_Snap out of it ya numpty fool!_

It didn't seem to matter, his mind kept going back to that kiss. Even though he hadn't seen her since the day in the barn, he was having a hard time forgetting her. It would take all the self control he had to keep from starting a fight with the girl the next time he saw her ... just to see where it would lead this time.

_Girl, ya not be so tough without yar milkin' bucket! HA! _

That would do it. Of course he would get slapped around, but he might get another kiss out of it. Didn't he tame the beast once? She was strong and could stand up to him; it drove him wild with passion and he found her ... desirable. All Daisy Duke needed was the right person and she would stay true. She was forcing him to let go of his grief to make room for ... something else. The more he tried to push her away, the more he found he was drawn to her.

As he sat beneath the blanket of stars he watched the house and the window he suspected to be hers. When he saw her climb out that same window and walk into the darkness his jaw dropped and he threw his hands up in the air in bewilderment.

_Blimey girl! Have ya not been listenin'? Monroe be dangerous!_

Drake grumbled and muttered under his breath as he headed after her, intent on putting her back where she belonged until morning. Desirable? Right. She was nothing but trouble!

* * *

As Daisy walked down the overgrown path, she moved the long blades of grass aside with her hands. She remember all the times she had run through here as a child. The boys were little and Enos was still her entire world. Daisy smiled at the pleasant memories of days gone by and wiped the tears from her cheeks as they fell. Realizing how everything had forever been altered took her to a place that felt empty and alone.

Now she had Monroe to contend with and she wondered if she would even get through this alive. Daisy was almost to the pond when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed only to have a hand thrust over her mouth.

"Quiet girl…ya shouldn't be here! Ya need to be goin' back!"

She recognized his voice and was instantly furious. When he let her go, she spun around to slap him and he again caught her wrist before she hit her mark. He didn't catch the second one though and she smiled in smug satisfaction as she smacked him hard with a resounding whack! _Humpf!_

However ... her pride was short lived when he barely reacted. A single raised eyebrow and a satisfied half grin that slowly crept across his face was the only indication that anything had happened! When he looked deep into her eyes, her heart went straight to her throat and her breath caught.

She had poked the big bad wolf with a stick.

He said smugly, "Ya not have your milkin' bucket handy?"

Daisy gasped, he LET her hit him! Drake was mocking her!

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "Ya' just let go of me, Drake! What are ya' doin' here anyway?"

"Ya be a fiery thing, Daisy. Ya need to make up your mind. Ya want to be hittin' me or kissin' me?"

_OHHH…how dare he! _"Just GET AWAY! Let go of my hand you big JERK!"

"Ya not need to be like that! Ya need protection, so I be here to protect ya," he had a haughty tone to his voice and it irritated her all the more.

"Right," she said tersely. "You're supposed to be some guardian angel. Have ya' checked for HORNS LATELY?"

He replied casually, "Now why ya be so upset? I not harmed ya! But Monroe's men will and we need to be goin'. I want ya to go back to your room. Come with me." Drake turned back towards the farmhouse intent on taking her back to her room even if he had to drag her there.

Daisy was momentarily stunned but regained her composure. "WHAT?! You are out of your mind! I ain't goin anywhere with YOU! Ya' just stop pushing me around!" she yelled at him in protest.

"I not be pushin', I be pullin. Now ya be goin' back!"

"DRAKE!"

He stopped and turned to her. When he moved close, he softened his tone and looked into her eyes, "I be needin' to keep ya safe, girl. Ya can't be here! Ya be my responsibility!"

His eyes locked on hers and she saw such mystery in there gaze. She felt her heart flutter as she looked up at him. In his eyes she also saw desire, yearning and sadness. A vast mixture of emotions swirled together in a turbulent sea of dark green. He leaned in and she stood firm, curious about his advances. Drake kissed her…ever so gently this time, savoring the softness and warmth of her lips. He slowly backed away and gazed at her lips, then once again looked into her eyes with such intensity it caused her to shiver.

When his half smile returned, she thought she heard him growl. "D-Drake, I don't think I should...I mean...I can't do this!"

"I be sorry, I not mean to upset ya," he whispered. "But we still have to go. Take my hand and let me take ya back so ya be safe. I'll stay and watch the house then take ya to the ranch at 6:00 with your cousin," he cleared his throat and swallowed hard. "Please?"

_Please? He just said…**PLEASE**?_

She argued with him again. "No! I ... I can't sleep. I lay there and worry and feel like no body cares! Can I ... um ... can I just sit with ya' awhile?" _Did I REALLY just ask him that? Now who's th' idiot._

"Ya promise not to be hittin' me?"

She puffed up in anger. "LOOK! I'll just go back alone! All I wanted was a little company you MORON! I can't take nothin' else right now," she bit her lip and looked down at the ground as she drew circles in the dirt with her feet. She REFUSED to cry in front of HIM!

He took in her worried appearance and the sadness in her eyes then realized what she needed. She was afraid and didn't want to be alone. She said she didn't think anyone cared. Daisy needed a friend and it wouldn't hurt him...much...to actually be _nice_ to her. He wouldn't have to sit alone and think of his own painful memories either.

"Okay. But ya not be runnin' off or takin' risks?"

"Promise."

The two sat outside in the grass and she talked while he took in every word, mannerism and feature. Every. Single. Feature. Then when she started rubbing her eyes and began to get sleepy, he walked her back to the farmhouse.

Back in her bed, she finally slept. She now saw Drake a little differently. Perhaps he would be her friend and she took comfort knowing that her guardian angel with the crooked halo sat just outside protecting her.

Drake sat watching over the farmhouse and the surrounding area feeling things he hadn't allowed himself to even think about it well over a year. He was lonely, too. No denying that, but he chose to be alone! However, after tonight he felt it was time that he rethink that decision. Daisy was becoming something ... unexpected.

* * *

********_**EARLIER THAT DAY******_

Just as Matt Duncan was headed out for more surveillance, the telephone rang in his room. He walked back inside and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Duncan?"_

"Yes Sir?"

"_You have maybe three or four days. They will be on the way soon. I'm sending an associate to 'babysit' so you will be free to do other things. It's a test of her loyalties. You are to treat her with the utmost respect unless she proves otherwise. If so, finish her off when the job is done. Is that clear?"_

"Yes sir. Everything here is ready."

"_Good. Remember, I need the cop alive. I'm sending Cunningham to Hogg tomorrow. With Cunningham's help, we should get what we want. As soon as the cop cooperates, I'll finish him personally for all the trouble he caused. You can use the MacFarland girl for leverage BUT remember I've been offered a lot of money for those twins. One of them dies and you join them, so don't get trigger happy."_

"I understand. The place is perfect and there is plenty of room. Shall I wait for your associate to go after the bait?"

"_I have a better plan. You will get the bait, but I want it done my way."_

"I'm listening."


	8. Each Trip Begins With A Fall

_A/N: Time to get this thing moving! Thanks to all who read and/or review! I apologize for the few minor curse words. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Each Trip Begins With A Fall**

_It snowed last year too:  
I made a snowman and my  
brother knocked it down and  
I knocked my brother down  
and then we had tea.  
_

~Dylan Thomas

* * *

The house on Circle M had been bustling with activity since before the sun began to rise. As Enos walked across the dusty driveway to the barn, he noticed how the sun reflected warmly off the house, giving it an even brighter appearance. He loved it here and while he was excited to see Gus and Emily, he would miss his new home. It meant so much more than four walls and a roof; it was the only connection to the family he never knew.

Enos had continued reading Beth's diaries when he had the time, especially after evening rides when he missed her the most. He was currently reading the years before Beth's parents died. It was the only way he would learn about Max and Rebecca, or his great-grandfather, Benjamin.

Today he would leave with the MacFarlands. He wanted to focus on Jenny and enjoy the visit with Gus and Emily before bringing back the next load of horses, but worry over Monroe was stealing his happiness. Wallace Monroe was trapping Jenny in a world where she wasn't free to look at her future. It forced Enos to postpone certain things and there was something important he wanted to say and do.

They would make it a short day and drive only as far as Chattanooga. He hadn't slept much last night, none of them had. There was far too much preparation for the trip to be done. They had retrieved Jenny's truck from Cooter, but had to wake him up to do it. Even half-asleep, Cooter wanted an explanation about the gadgets he found under the hood. When Jenny pulled a specialized key and used the radio much like a combination lock, Cooter's mouth gaped. Several of those devices popped open and were nothing more than storage units, constructed of the same material to make fire safes. Inside them were passports and new identities in case Jenny had to vanish quickly. Also hidden was several thousand dollars and of course a weapon or two. She told them the switch behind the lighter was not something she would discuss. She did say it could only be triggered by her and was only to be used as a last resort. Enos felt a chill when she had said, _"If there's no way out."_

He still hadn't told Jenny that Bella was pregnant. When he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing along the fence, his feet automatically walked that way. The sun danced in her hair and her skin glistening in the warm morning light. Enos strolled up behind her and slowly put his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he rested his cheek against hers. He closed his eyes and took in the lovely scent of her perfume.

Jenny's hand reached up to caress his neck with a content sigh and a smile found it's way to his lips. For the longest time they held each other in a tender embrace and watched Bella as she grazed in the morning light. Enos gently nuzzled her head to the side so he could reach his favorite spot on her neck. He kissed her sweetly and began to explain about Bella, hoping she wouldn't be upset over it.

"Jenny," he said nervously. "I ... um ... kinda got a surprise for ya'."

She glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "A surprise? How did you find time for a surprise?"

Enos pulled her closer, "Ya' know how ya' said Bella was lookin' chubby and um … fat?"

"Sure, a little. She needs to be ridden, that's all. The trip to Wyoming will be good for her."

He whispered in her ear, "It ain't gonna help none. I'm afraid Bella is just gonna keep gettin' fatter. I think ya' should take Abby to Wyoming."

"Fatter!?" she said astonished. "Why on earth would she get fatter!?" Jenny gasped and crinkled her nose, "You mean, Bella's in foal?"

"Yeah," he chuckled at the cute expression on her face. "Ya' ain't mad at me are ya'? Dan said it probably happened when we was stuck in th' cavern durin' th' storm. I didn't know Tag was lustin', really I didn't."

She was already giggling and his funny ways caused her to laugh harder. "No Deputy, of course I'm not mad! I think it's fantastic!" Jenny looked out at Bella, "You're right. It's best if Abby goes to Wyoming. So the foal will be here sometime in April?"

"M-hmm," he had found his way back to her neck and was getting carried away with his kisses. He couldn't help himself, when she laughed, his heart soared.

"Deputy, we have company."

Enos glanced up and saw Drake's Scout pull in the gate with Daisy and Luke. Closing his eyes he held Jenny closer, wishing this conversation with Daisy didn't have to happen.

Jenny's voice was calming, "Will you be all right? How can I help?"

"I'll be okay," he replied. "If ya' give me a kiss for encouragement."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," she turned around with a sexy smile.

She squealed in surprise when he lifted her on the fence, but he liked being able to look up into her eyes for a change. He leaned in and kissed her with such passion, she pointed her toes. When their lips parted he nuzzled her cheek tenderly then mustered the courage to go and face Daisy. It was time to confront his anger and disappointment.

"Jenny, I think as long as ya' stay with me, I can deal with anything."

She ran her fingers through his hair and replied sweetly, "You know how much you mean to me don't you?"

"Tell me, Jenny," his thoughts instantly went to the question in his dream.

"Nope … not enough time," she teased. "I'll _start_ telling you on the road. We'll have plenty of time alone to...talk." Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side, "I think you should go speak with Daisy before she sees us like this. I'll give you a few minutes before I join you. Don't be too hard on her. She's hurting, too."

"I adore ya', Jenny," he kissed her deeply as he picked her up off the fence. The kiss remained unbroken as he held her close to his body. Slowly, he allowed her to slide to the ground and reluctantly let go before things got out of hand.

"You keep that up and we may never get on the road," she said breathlessly. "I'll lock up the tack room."

"Okay." Enos watched her walk away with a deep sigh of pleasure.

Enos turned his attention to the conversation with Daisy. They hadn't spoke since he was in the hospital. He was still struggling over her involvement with Boss Hogg. She took his money and Boss's scheme unknowingly put them all in Monroe's line of fire. Granted, it could have been anyone, but it wasn't.

Daisy had been his best friend and first love. It felt like the worst betrayal in the world.

* * *

Up at the house, Drake carried Daisy's bags to Enos's truck...which he would be driving today. Luke and Daisy would ride along with him so Enos and Jenny could ride alone together. Although he was exhausted (like everyone else) he found that being around Daisy was invigorating and he was eager to get on the road. The kiss they shared last night was still very fresh on his mind and while part of him wanted to move forward, another part felt the desire to bolt and run. His feelings for Daisy came along with a hefty dose of guilt. It felt like cheating against Cynthia...and then there was Jaxon.

Jaxon made a brief appearance when Daisy arrived then rushed inside to make a phone call before they left. He was unusually quiet and Drake was concerned that something was wrong, but they had to get on the road. He would talk to him later and find out what else had gone wrong at his meeting. When he saw Enos walking towards them, he decided to make himself scarce. Enos and Daisy needed some privacy.

Drake looked over his shoulder, "Daisy, Enos is coming. Ya best have a word with him. Luke? Jenny makes a stout pot of coffee, would ya like to join me?"

Seeing Enos nearby, Luke replied, "Coffee sounds great, Drake. Thank ya' kindly."

The two men headed inside, leaving Daisy to face Enos on her own. She bit her lip when she saw him and her heart sped a bit, but she was unable to look him in the eyes. Daisy put a hand on the truck and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. He was handsome as ever and seemed to carry himself with a confidence she hadn't seen since...she groaned. This was how he looked when he was with Jenny in Wyoming.

"Hey, Dais."

"Hi, Enos."

He kept his distance as he spoke, "I reckon we should talk before we go...I mean...if ya' want to. Are ya' doin' all right?"

"Yeah, of course I want to. I'm fine, Enos." Daisy paused and drummed her fingers on the truck. "No, that ain't exactly true. I'm ain't fine, Enos. I ain't no where close to bein' fine." she looked into those hazel eyes but couldn't hold his gaze. She looked back to the ground. "Enos, I'm so sorry, sugar. I ... um ... didn't know what Boss was doing and I made a really big mistake. I hope that someday you can forgive me." Daisy held back the tears that were pricking her eyes. She hurt so much at the horrible distance between them. He was like...a stranger.

"Of course I forgive ya', Dais. I'm just not sure...I mean...ya' should have known better, of all people ya' know how Boss-" taking a deep breath, Enos slowly let it out while rubbing the tension that was building in his neck. "Dais, I'm real sorry … I ain't tryin' to punish ya'. I don't wanna be angry with ya', but it upset me. Let' talk about you. I know ya' gotta be scared over this thing with Monroe. Are ya getting' along with Drake?"

"D-Drake? Why?"

"Yeah, Drake's gonna protect ya' right?"

He looked confused by her question. "Oh, that's what you mean. Yeah, that's what Luke said." Daisy couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I'm still your friend, Dais. I promise he's gonna keep ya' safe. He's got a lot of ... um ... trainin' and stuff." When Daisy didn't respond, he tried to reassure her. "Dais, if there's a problem, or ya' ain't comfortable with him bein' Jenny's kin, just let me know. I want ya' to feel safe. I still care for ya'. I'm upset that ya' took Boss's money, but I'll get over it."

Enos tried to block out the ugly memories so they could move on as friends. He knew Daisy was hurting, but Jenny was his future, she made him feel complete. When he heard light footfall behind him, he was relieved. The girls hadn't officially met and it was about time.

Daisy didn't see her and began apologizing, "I know I hurt ya', Enos. I'm tryin' to change things. I'm glad you still think of me as a friend. I really miss ya' and-"

There she was. Jenny. She stood right next to Enos, with a smile on her face and her arm tucked in his. Pain tore through Daisy's heart. _He was MINE. This ain't right! I was always there!_

"Dais, I want ya' to meet Jenny." Enos said with obvious pride. "I don't think th' two of ya' have ever met proper like. Jenny, this is Daisy Duke."

Jenny extended her hand with a friendly smile.

"Hi Daisy. It's very nice to meet you. Enos has told me real nice things about you and your family. I hope my brother isn't being too hard on you. He can be a little rough around the edges, but he doesn't mean anything by it. He really is the best at what he does. You're in good hands with my brother."

"Hi," she shook her hand and quickly let go. "Nice to meet you, too."

The silence that followed was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Well, speaking of brothers I need to go and find out what's taking mine so long." Jenny looked up at Enos. "I have Abby and Tag tied to the trailer. They're ready to load whenever you are."

Enos was incredibly uncomfortable with Daisy's continued silence and took the opportunity to bail. "Thanks, I reckon I should do that now. We're pretty late."

Daisy was shocked when he turned his back and walked away. She was left alone with Jenny and nothing to say.

"Feel free to come inside." Jenny gestured to the porch. "I have fresh coffee and I brought some of my favorite tea along. You're welcome to try some before we leave. Would you like me to start the kettle?"

"Um...no."

There was another awkward pause. "Okay, if you change your mind, I'll be inside."

Jenny waited for a reply, but when she didn't get one, she walked away with an exasperated sigh.

Daisy refused to cry, not here and NOT in front of HER. She was so hurt that Enos walked off and left her standing alone with his new…_whatever_. Did Jenny have to be so nice to her? It would be easier if she were just an evil hag. Daisy tired to tell herself that it didn't matter, that she could have any man she wanted, but that wasn't true. She wanted Enos and she lost him to Jenny. There was no other choice but to focus on getting by one moment at a time. At least Drake was going to be nicer to her now. Luke was also here and somehow she would get by, although she had no idea how she would ever get over Enos, or the fact that he didn't want her anymore.

* * *

As Jenny walked inside, Luke was walking out. "Good morning, Luke. We should be ready to go any minute."

"Mornin'," he replied. "Thanks for th' coffee, ma'am. Uncle Jesse and all of us sure do appreciate everythin' y'all are doin' for Daisy."

"Glad to help. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to make this easier for Daisy."

"I appreciate that, Jenny, but I think she's just gonna have to figure that out on her own. I appreciate ya' thinkin' about her feelings."

"Of course. I'll be out in a few minutes." she walked inside and turned around "Hey , Luke? Have you seen the boys?"

Luke called from the porch, "Drake just went upstairs to find Jaxon."

"Thanks." Jenny walked to the stairs and called out, "DRAKE! JAXON! Let's go! Where are you two?"

"LIAR! That's how it happened!" Jaxon was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Drake's voice was even louder when he replied, "NO! Ya stop bein' an arse and let me explain!"

Jenny bolted up the stairs.

* * *

Outside, Luke had found Daisy in a rather upset state and done all he could to reassure her. She was holding it together, but he understood how hard this was going to be for her. Luke opened the truck door and she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'll be here with ya', Daisy." Luke said. "It ain't gonna be that bad."

"Thank's, Luke. I'm glad ya' came along. It's hard to see him with her," she said, sadly.

"I'll go see how much longer. Sit tight."

Luke left her and found Enos at the back of the trailer.

"Mornin', Enos." Luke extended his hand. "How ya' doin'?'

"Hey, buddy roe. I'm good, about ready to get on th' road though. Have ya' seen Drake or Jaxon?"

"Jenny was just askin' th' same question." Luke replied. "Last I saw of them Drake was goin' upstairs to check on Jaxon. I think Jenny is hurrying them along now."

"We really need to get movin'. I'll go see what's takin' so long."

Enos closed up the trailer and headed towards the house with Luke. As they approached the steps they heard a ruckus from inside. Suddenly the door burst open as Drake and Jaxon flew across the porch and rolled down the stairs. Jenny ran out behind them as Luke and Enos stood dumbfounded.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and screamed, "Stop it, Jaxon! You're going to hurt him!"

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos raced to her side, knowing better than to step in between the MacFarland brothers. "Jenny! What happened!?"

"I don't know!"

They all watched in shock as Jaxon threw blow after blow at Drake, who refused to fight back. He wouldn't even try to defend himself.

"All right ya' just stop it!" Enos called out, but it had no effect. "That's enough Jaxon! STOP IT NOW!"

When the fight continued, Enos started towards the two brothers but Jenny quickly pulled him back. "Wait, Deputy. He's too angry. It will take both of us to stop Jaxon!"

"Jenny! I ain't lettin' ya' get in th' middle of THAT!"

He took her hand and could feel her start to shake. The fight continued. Drake was staggering after each punch only to regain his balance and take another blow. Luke stood beside Enos, while Daisy remained oblivious in the truck. When Jaxon knocked Drake to the ground for the second time, Jenny became desperate.

"We have to do something! JAXON! STOP!" In frustration, she started towards them.

"NO!" Enos pulled her back. "Let me. Luke? I need ya' to help. Let's both take Jaxon. I don't think Drake is gonna keep fightin'."

"Sounds like a good plan." Luke pointed at Jenny, "YOU stay back!"

When Jaxon saw Enos and Luke heading his way, he threw up his hands and stopped battering Drake. Jaxon was still in a rage and he yelled, "You know what you did, Drake! It wasn't because you were looking out for me! Just ADMIT IT!"

Drake pulled himself up as he tried to catch his breath. "Numpty, I'll not fight ya! Ya just have to put me out! Ya be actin' mad! MAD!"

"I said ADMIT IT!" Jaxon fired back. "I saw the pictures you jackass! You kissed her in the barn!"

"SO WHAT!?" Frustrated, Drake spoke without thinking. "Why should ya care? YOU don't want her! Ya said so yourself! I was trying to see if she could be sincere about ya! Instead she-"

**[SMACK]**

Drake hit the ground like a rock and didn't get up.

"DRAKE! NO!" Jenny ran to him. He was out cold and she was heartbroken. Baffled, Jenny looked to her twin for an answer, "Why, Jaxon?"

"Because he had it coming, that's why! It needed to be done! Now it's over! I'm going to clean up. Just keep both of them away from me!"

"Both of them? HOld it, Jaxon! What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind!?"

Jaxon spun around and glared at his sister. He was an emotional wreck. When he took an aggressive step towards her, Enos quickly moved in.

"Easy, Jaxon…just calm down. I know ya' don't wanna hurt Jenny. I ain't lettin' that happen!"

"Enos, I-"

Jaxon ran his fingers through his hair and looked as if he was nearing despair. He had been given a glimpse of a normal life during his time here and now it was over. If he fell off the face of the earth tomorrow who would notice other than his twin and his brother? He thought of Katie, he hadn't seen his friend from college since this began. Other than Jenny, she was the only woman he trusted in this world. He envied the life Enos had and wanted something more. All the losses and pain suddenly exploded.

"Maybe I have lost it! I've had it with this life and I'm tired of Monroe! I have Jenny and I have that jackass over there! I almost lost Jenny this year and nobody even knows about it! I'm fed up with running and not having a home! If you want to know why I beat his ass, there are photos in the front seat of my car! Go look at them and give them to Drake. Jenny? I'm sorry, sis. I never meant to hurt you and I'd never, EVER … I just …" he moved away and plopped down on the steps, burying his face in his hands.

_What does he mean "almost lost Jenny"? _Enos turned to her and saw the tears pool in her eyes. Jenny was shaking Drake and calling his name, but so far he wasn't responding.

"Drake, please wake up! I've seen you so much worse! I need you!"

"Jenny," Enos knelt beside her. "I'll call an ambulance, just hold on. Are ya' okay?"

"Yes, thanks," her voice cracked. "When you're done, would you please get the photos he's talking about? Maybe it will explain."

Luke jumped in, "I'll call th' ambulance, Enos. You take care of Jenny."

"No bloody ambulance." Drake groaned and started to move. "Jenny?"

"Thank goodness! I'm right here, Drake. Can you sit up?"

"Ya not worry, I'm...fine," he groaned. "NO AMBULANCE!"

"Jenny? What do you want me to do?" Luke stood waiting.

"I've got him, Luke. Thanks. Deputy?"

"I'll check it out." Enos rushed to Jaxon's car.

Jenny helped Drake sit up and handed him her bandana for his bloody nose. "If you're okay for a minute I need to talk to Jaxon."

"I'm fine, sister. I told ya not to worry."

"Right." Jenny wanted an explanation for Jaxon's childish behavior and headed for the stairs, but Jaxon was too upset to speak.

Meanwhile, Enos had found the photos in the front seat of Jaxon's car. He was sickened. He knew that Daisy was flirting with Jaxon all summer, but Drake, too? The anger started to burn and he worried about what this could do to Jenny. Her brothers were the only family she had left.

Daisy Duke had been his best friend growing up and once he thought she was his one and only soul-mate. That somehow, they were destined to be together. They hadn't been apart six months and she was messing around with brothers yet claimed to still want him. Perhaps he had been too harsh by turning his back on her when he came home this spring, or when he learned about her deal with Boss. Somehow he had to help her get her life back together. He just didn't know where to begin. Taking a ragged breath, he grit his teeth and walked back to Jenny with the pictures.

Enos reluctantly handed them over. "These are what started th' fight."

He was filled with empathy when she looked at the photos and tears glistened in her eyes. Jenny looked up with profound heartache. If this destroyed her family, it would devastate her.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny," he felt useless.

"This isn't your fault," she said quietly. "There's a bigger problem here than these pictures. Thanks for knowing what I'm feeling," she cupped his cheek with a sweet sigh.

Enos watched in amazement as she dealt with her brothers. Jenny went to Drake first, who was still sitting in the dirt trying stop his bloody nose. She threw the photos on the ground in front of him.

Drake saw the pictures and was humiliated. He screwed up. Not just with Jaxon and Daisy, but he didn't pay attention and someone had been close enough to take them both out. How could he have let his guard down so badly?

"BLIMEY HELL!" he softened his voice and looked up at Jenny. "Sorry, sister. I not be thinkin' ... or payin' attention."

Jaxon shot him a snide look, "You sure gave **Daisy** plenty of attention!"

"Numpty, I didn't mean to hurt ya! I made a mistake! I'm sorry," sadly spoken; he dropped his shoulders and felt what was left of his family fracture apart.

"You two just stop. You're the only brothers I have and your timing SUCKS! Drake? You were the last one I expected to go off the rails. Jaxon? I know you're tired. I've been there and I know how you're feeling, but at least we have each other now. Please don't throw that away. I couldn't take being on the run alone again."

She paused a moment, shook her head and then put an end to the issue.

"You both leave this here. Drop it. It's time to focus on getting to Wyoming and finding a way to take Monroe down. We have to protect each other and the people we care for. Drake? Given the circumstances, you will continue to be responsible for Daisy's safety along with Luke. You're in no shape to drive so that means Luke's driving. Jaxon? YOU are coming with me and we're having a talk."

"Like hell I will!" Jaxon protested, "I'll talk to you, but I'm not leaving my Jag!"

"DON'T swear at me!" Jenny snapped. "You're riding with Enos and me. That's final! We're ready to leave so both of you get cleaned up! FAST! You have FIVE minutes!"

The brothers sulked and returned to the house just as Daisy appeared to find out what was causing the delay. Jenny hadn't had a chance to retrieve the photos and she saw them...images of her kissing Drake passionately...spread all over the ground for everyone to see.

"Wh-where did those come from!? L-LUKE!?" Daisy covered her face in humiliation.

"Aw shoot, Daisy." Luke quickly went to her side and pulled her into a hug. "Enos?"

_Ding dang it._ "I'm sure sorry, Dais, but I'll explain later. Luke? Would ya' take her back to th' truck?"

"No, you're gonna explain NOW!" Luke was livid. "I wanna know who's sneakin' around our farm takin' pictures!?"

Jenny tried to diffuse the situation, "It was Jaxon's handler, Luke. He was tryin' to prove a point to my brothers. This has very little to do with Daisy, it's about something completely different. Daisy, I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I promise this isn't about you."

"Just let her be, Jenny. It's bad enough she's in th' pictures. She don't need you talkin' down to her!"

"I didn't mean-

"Enos, you and I are gonna have a talk later!" Luke was upset with every single one of them. He led Daisy back to the truck and considered staying behind. He quickly dismissed the idea. It would put Bo and Uncle Jesse in danger, too.

Daisy was too embarrassed to say anything more. What kind of creep would take pictures like that? Feeling violated and ashamed, she put her head on Luke's shoulder as she walked with him.

Enos gathered up the photos that were left on the ground and approached Jenny. "What can I do for ya'?"

"I don't know, Deputy. I'm so embarrassed. I tried to apologize."

"I know ya' did, but give 'em some time."

"They're your friends," she was loaded with misplaced guilt. "I'm sorry they were pulled into this. It's been a long time since Drake and Jaxon fought. I'm not the best mother figure, the one I had wasn't around very long."

"Shh...it's all right. I feel real bad for ya," he pulled her into his arms. "Jenny, please tell me what Jaxon was talkin' about when he said he almost lost ya'. Does it have anything to do with th' pain ya' have?"

"Yes, it does, but I can't talk about it right now. I'm okay and I'll tell you soon, so don't worry. We need to keep a close eye on Jaxon. He's been through so much this summer. I really need him to ride with us so we can separated him from Drake. I don't want him taking his car. They both need to cool off."

"Don't ya' worry none," he said with a smile. "I'll take care of that right now."

Enos went to Jaxon's car, popped the hood, pulled the plug wires, then hid them under an empty flowerpot on the porch. When he returned to Jenny, she was chuckling.

"Well, that's one way to do it."

"Yes ma'am."

He gave her a tight hug and she rested her head against his chest to listen to the sound of his heart. "Deputy, I think once we get back to the Rafter G, seeing Gus and Emily will help everyone. I'm telling you the truth. This has very little to do with Daisy. Jaxon saw some very bad things this year and the time Monroe had him imprisoned was hard on him. There's a lot I need to tell you, but Jaxon is burning out. He's homesick and he's lonely. I'm tempted to call his friend from college, but I can't put her in danger, either." Jenny took a deep breath and the words came out before she could stop them, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Enos's heart swelled in his chest. He held her a little closer and whispered, "I'll always be here for ya', we're gonna talk some more. When we get to th' Rafter G, I'm takin' ya' to th' hayloft."

She looked up at him in surprise and he saw the sparkle return to her eyes.

"Oh Deputy. You know how to make me feel safe. Thank you for understanding. Would you mind checking on the guys?"

"Ya' know I don't mind. I told ya' I'm gonna take care of ya'," he grinned and kissed her cheek before heading inside.

Jenny watched him walk up the stairs and knew he now held her heart in his hands. _I wish I could tell him how I really feel._

Jaxon was highly upset about leaving his Jaquar behind, but Jenny held her ground. Ten minutes later, the two trucks pulled out of the Circle M and headed for their first stop in Chattanooga.

* * *

Boss Hogg was alone in his office this morning awaiting an appointment. He was unfamiliar with Mr. Cunningham, but the man wanted to see him on a most urgent matter that he said would be _"financially beneficial"_ to him.

Even though Boss had carefully selected the best security money could buy, the stress of being on Monroe's hit list had taken its toll. It was a tedious time and he was more irritable than ever. He had paled from staying inside for fear of being shot down in the street. He even sent Lulu to relatives in Alabama with a body guard. His office had been moved to an inner room at the courthouse, one without windows so Monroe's snipers couldn't get to him. He lived in constant fear and wondered about the young deputy's new friends. How had they managed to live this way for...what had the FBI said, years?

When Mr. Cunningham arrived and Boss's security cleared him, he was allowed in to see the frazzled County Commissioner.

The door opened and a man in his late 40's walked in to his office. He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and was very tall and broad. Boss stood and looked up at the huge man sheepishly.

"Well now, I'm J.D. Hogg, Jefferson Davis Hogg, County Commissioner and you are?

"Steven Cunningham. Nice to meet you," the man extended his hand.

Boss got down to business. "Well have a seat and tell me about this financially beneficial proposal you have for me."

"Thank you," the man took a seat across from Boss and began to explain. "I have a proposal and a message for you that I think you will find to your liking."

"A message? What kinda message?" There was apprehension in his voice and he sat forward, puffing his cigar.

"It concerns a certain piece of property and a truce, _**if**_ you can deliver."

"TRUCE? What do you mean a truce?" Boss sat up straight and tucked back his chin. _  
_

"Commissioner Hogg, in return your assistance in securing the property of the Circle M Ranch, my client is prepared to offer you ten percent commission-"

"DAT…no no no! TEN PERCENT!? Why that's outrageous! Just who do you think you're talkin' too?"

"If you would allow me to continue, ten percent commission over the next TEN years _and_ your debt to Mr. Monroe wiped clean."

Boss gasped, "MONROE! You...you work for Monroe?"

"I'm merely his representative. We have it on good authority that you want that land, but have certain…legal barriers? You need a malleable third party to take over the property from the young man now in possession. We are here to offer a compromise. We have information that will help you to force the man to sell. We give you your ten percent and Monroe wipes your debt clean."

"No no no. Wait just a minute here. I told him in the beginning I don't cotton to violence and his men nearly killed that boy back in June!"

"No sir. There's no need for violence. With your help, I will secure a buyer for the property at a fraction of what it is worth and go after the resources that are there. You get ten percent of the resources, Monroe wipes your debt clear and you are an unknown silent partner. It is my understanding the new owner is unaware of what he has."

"That dipstick can't count to ten with both hands and feet! No he don't know nothin' about what he's got!"

"We will do all the work, what we need from you involves your recent construction and repairs to Highway 20. We would like to drive the price of the property down substantially. If you would make some minor adjustments on those road construction plans, access to his ranch will be cut off and that will force his hand."

"Just EXACTLY how do you want the road construction project adjusted? If you cut the property off how will you get in to get them there um ... resources?"

"Simple. We want you to cut off Old County Road by tearing out Highway 20 east past Pond Creek Road. Force all traffic south to Highway 64 on Pond Creek. There's only one road into the ranch and _you_ can control whether or not Old County Road is closed or a bypass is constructed. Of course you will block off Old County Road.

"I still don't get it, if I block off that road how are ya gonna get in?"

"After he sells me that ranch, you can reopen the road and a bypass can be built. However, given your 'financial circumstances' with Mr. Strate, I would suggest you appoint someone to oversee and control the road construction project so that it cannot be traced to you."

"Well well well! Now that's a mighty attractive deal you have there…are you sure you can force him to sell?"

"We are confident. But if this doesn't work, we have some information regarding the late Elizabeth O'Connell that may prove useful. You could also work him hard, force him to consider moving closer to town. Schedule him for double shifts, call him in at 2:00am, and give him no time to run the ranch. If none of that works, Monroe will provide backup before he returns from Wyoming."

"No violence? Just stop Highway 20 at Pond Creek and close the road?"

"Yes sir. Close the road with barricades of some sort. Make it easy. Dump all the concrete from the highway at the entrance to Old County. If he can't reach his property, he's not going to keep it in business now is he."

Boss stood and paced the room as he thought about the proposal. The money was nice, but being out of Monroe's line of fire was an offer he couldn't pass up. However, he felt the need to redeem himself.

"I have a counteroffer." Boss blurted before he changed his mind.

"You're kidding. You want to counter Wallace Monroe? You sir, are out of your mind. I'll be going."

"Dat dat dat…don't be in a rush, now, just hear me out! I'll agree if you take Daisy Duke and that dipstick off Monroe's … uh … list, if ya know what I mean."

"Done." _Monroe can just arrange for the cop to have an unfortunate accident. The girl doesn't matter to him, she's been given to Duncan anyway. _

"Well well well," he cackled. "Mr. Cunningham, as long as there ain't no violence, we have a deal!"

"Very good. Mr. Monroe will be quite pleased. Just be sure the construction is well underway while the owner is away picking up his next load of horses. I believe he's leaving any day now?"

"Yes, that's right. He left this morning as a matter of fact. Ya' just tell Monroe that J.D. Hogg will take care of this once and for all!"

"You get that road shut down. I'll send word as soon as he's signed over the property. Trust me, he will. Let's keep this between us."

"Oh, absolutely!" Boss nodded with sober expression. "Just between the two of us. Don't you worry. I would assume Mr. Monroe would advise Miss Duke and the deputy of their safety?"

"As soon as the new plans are on file for the highway." _ By then they both will be dealt with._

The man stood and took Boss's hand with a firm grasp. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Commissioner."

The man left his office and Boss Hogg sat back to savor his good fortune. They were off the hit list, Boss was going to be a wealthy man and the dipstick would be right back where he started, a deputy sheriff on a monthly salary. J.D. Hogg would once again be the richest man in Hazzard.

_If the dipstick only knew what he had!_


	9. Chaotic Travels

_A/N: Sorry for such a long chapter! I'll give a little time before posting again. The ending is crucial, but I hope this will help clarify the players as the action starts happening and the plot starts to unfold next chapter! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

******FLUFF ALERT & MILD LANGUAGE******

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Chaotic Travels**

_Having a place to go - is a home.  
Having someone to love - is a family.  
Having both - is a blessing.  
_

~Donna Hedges

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

As Enos drove the truck across central Nebraska, Jenny was peacefully sleeping beside him. She felt warm against him and he beamed with pride having her by his side. Even though the trip started off in a bad way with the MacFarland brothers having such a horrible fight, things seemed to be settling down. Drake and Jaxon had a long talk that night and cleared the air about some things.

Daisy was still feeling terribly humiliated by the photos and she hadn't said a word to him since the day they left Hazzard. He felt it was for the best at the moment. While he felt bad for her, he didn't know what was he supposed to say anyway!

_So Dais ... I know we're still friends and all but why are ya' foolin' around with th' brothers of my girlfriend?_

He sighed audibly as it gave him the creeps. Maybe she didn't know Drake was Jaxon's brother when she kissed him, but she did it just the same and he felt that Jaxon was dealt the same hand he was when he once was so completely in love with her. That was such a long time ago and some days he couldn't stand thinking of the years he wasted while he waited for her to see that he loved her. LOVED ... their romantic relationship was over.

Now Enos had someone else and Daisy was no longer his focal point. He trusted Jenny and knew that she would literally give her life for him, just as he would for her. It was his prayer that Monroe would never force them into making that decision.

Jenny had spoken with Luke again about the photos. She offered an apology and was able to reassure him that it was nothing more than a wake up call for all of them. He wasn't pleased, but had let the issue go ... for now.

His wise girlfriend had also been correct about Jaxon's frame of mind. He wasn't as upset about Drake kissing Daisy as he was over the losses he felt. Jaxon had spent the better part of the summer in Hazzard and the past several weeks at Enos's home. It was the first time they had a home since Drake was with Cynthia and it felt "normal" to them all. Leaving it behind felt like suffering the losses all over again. Enos realized just how difficult things had been for them when a couple of weeks with your head on the same pillow and the same people in your life meant so much.

Enos had watched Drake and Daisy carefully on this trip and it had been an interesting observation. One minute they were at each other's throats, the next they were chatting like old friends. She would yell at him, tell him he was a jerk and then suddenly be kind. Drake on the other hand gave as good as he got. He would listen one moment and be indifferent the next. Then there were the times he did everything he could to make her mad and seemed to like it. What Enos didn't understand was why he seemed to enjoy doing it. Perhaps the bigger question was why hadn't Daisy put an end to it?

Who in their right mind would want Daisy Duke's temper flared at them all the time?

Then again, Drake was unlike anyone Enos had met before. The Scot was _extremely_ tender with Jenny, watched over her and called her "precious." He was very protective and seemed to take the responsibility very seriously. He had seen it before this summer but it had apparently gone on all their lives. Enos thought it had something to do with their mother's abandonment, but Jenny had been tight lipped about that issue, refusing to speak of her mother or her time in Scotland. She said it was just too painful ... but that maybe she could tell him someday when she was ready.

Jenny also had yet to explain what Jaxon meant about _"almost losing her"_ but it had been a crazy couple of days. He hoped they could talk about that soon.

Jenny shifted and snuggled up a little closer to him as she nuzzled into his arm. When she ran her fingernails over his thigh in her sleep she shocked him and he swerved the truck. Enos decided he better make some time with her later.

Jaxon was in the backseat and bumped his head on the window and chuckled. "Enos? You tired? I can take over for a little while."

"Sorry 'bout that Jaxon. I was gonna see if Luke wants to stop for lunch anyway. There's a long stretch without a place to stop and eat, now might be a good time."

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah … I'm fine!"

"Breaker 1-9, Lost Sheep to Enos, ya' got your ears on?"

_Ding dang it … they saw that._

He reached for the mic to answer and Jenny grumbled in her sleep. "10-4, Lost Sheep."

"Enos? Ya' just about took out a Volkswagen with th' back of th' trailer. Ya' all right?"

He sighed in embarrassment. "10-4, Lost Sheep. I'm fine…gonna stop at th' next exit for lunch."

"10-4, keep it between th' lines!" he teased.

Enos pulled into the truck stop and parked out in an open area away from the building. Luke pulled up alongside and the weary travelers began piling out of their cramped quarters. Jenny was still sleeping deeply. He gazed down at her and thought of all the things he'd rather be doing than waking her up to go in a dumpy truck stop for lunch. He shook his head then gave in and woke her.

"Jenny? Ya' hungry? C'mon now."

"Hmm?"

"Possum on a gumbush! Jenny? Ya' ain't gettin' enough sleep at night. C'mon! Wake up and let's go get somethin' to eat."

She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Hey Deputy. Sorry, I guess I haven't caught up on my rest yet!"

He stepped down from the truck and helped her to the ground. She tucked her hand in his arm and they started to walk towards the greasy spoon on the side of the building. The building was surrounded by windows and didn't have much personality or color … just a big sign that could be seen from the highway which read_ FOOD_.

The air was brisk and the wind from the north was very cold. When he felt Jenny shiver, he stopped to pull off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It gave the others time to move ahead and he had some precious seconds to be alone with Jenny.

"So where are we?" Jenny looked up at Enos with a sleepy smile.

He pulled his jacket tighter around her and kissed her sweetly before answering. "Still in Nebraska, Hun. I reckon we should be at th' Rafter G tomorrow mornin'. Th' hotel is 'bout 5 hours away."

"Oh," she replied. "Feels like we've been in Nebraska forever!"

Daisy took notice of all the attention Enos showered on his new girlfriend and it stung so she chose to kept away from him. The photos of her kissing Drake had upset her greatly and she couldn't even begin to explain it to him. She hadn't even tried. He'd never take her back now and she was crushed that he might never talk to her again. It hurt to lose his love, she didn't want to lose him completely!

Jaxon's presence made everything worse! He had barely spoken to her and she couldn't look him in the eye either. Everything was messed up and she had never been more confused or humiliated. She was just trying to get through this trip one moment at a time.

Then there was Drake.

Even though he had been nice to her at the farm, she wasn't sure where he stood one moment to the next. She had her own personal Neanderthal watching her every move and today he was on her last nerve. Drake had also become her emotional punching bag ... unmovable and strong. She had hit that bag often over the last two days in her pain as she watched Enos and Jenny together. The man seemed to enjoy flaring her temper so she didn't feel as guilty about smacking him, be it verbal or otherwise. Even now, as she walked across the asphalt to the restaurant, she could hear Drake stomping along behind her.

Daisy grit her teeth as she looked back to confront him. She turned just in time to watch the happy couple share a kiss over Drake's shoulder. In her hurt and rejection she reached out and shoved Drake in the chest with both hands. Backing him off and releasing some tension.

"Do you HAVE to be so close?" she snipped.

"Why ya always be overreactin'?"

As they reached the building, Daisy continued squabbling when he held the door for her.

She snapped again, "I can open my OWN door, Drake!"

"I just be doin' my gentlemanly duty!" Drake replied.

"There ain't nothin' gentlemanly 'bout you!" she said. "I ain't some porcelain doll! Just BACK OFF!"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I think ya be needin' a high chair."

She gasped, "You JERK!"

Meanwhile, Jenny beamed as Enos led her inside the small diner on his arm. He held her from behind and waited for everyone to be seated so they could be alone at the end of the table. As they were standing, he pushed her head to the side and whispered in her ear. "I miss ya' somethin' awful, Jenny."

She tried to suppress the giggle but couldn't. She thought ten minutes alone with him would be fantastic right now.

They finally sat down at the table and with it being cold in the room, Jenny held on to Enos's jacket. He reached over and took her hand and was running his thumb over the top of it instinctively as the waitress took their drink orders.

Daisy again noticed the intimate exchange between the two but stiffened her back and took it out on Drake instead.

"I'd like a glass of tea, please. Then we need a high chair and a bib for _him_!" she gestured to Drake as the waitress looked at her in shock.

Drake gave her a sideways glance, "Girl, why ya be so uncooperative?"

"Ya' started it!" she argued.

Luke was growing weary of the on and off warfare. He had been trapped in the truck with their constant fighting for the last two days! He put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead in his hands. Maybe if he closed his eyes it would go away? Nope, still there.

"Daisy, would ya' give it a rest?"

"It ain't my fault I got stuck with him for a bodyguard, Luke!"

"At least I be willin'!" Drake replied casually.

Daisy sat back in her chair with a huff and crossed her arms, trying to fight off the chill that ran through the restaurant every time someone opened the door. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms but it wasn't enough. "Luke? Can I please have th' keys? I'd like to grab my jacket from th' truck."

"Sure, but let one of us go with ya'." Luke replied. "We're out in th' middle of no where."

"Ya can use mine." Drake stated. "I not be needin it."

Drake pulled his jacket off the back of the chair and tossed it to her haphazardly. Not bothering to take a second to acknowledge or look at her, he simply took another drink of the freshly poured coffee and picked up the paper. He was struggling with his feelings and inside he was on fire for this fickle creature. He would love to get her alone and start a real fight!

He wasn't about to let her see the passion or whatever it was he was feeling. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he was pulled between betraying the memory of a lost love, or fulfilling a desire that had been building since spring. It was wearing him down and making him tired. Actually, he had felt tired all day, which wasn't like him at all. He figured a meal would help. He was pulled from his thoughts when she lashed out at him again.

"Are you ALWAYS so rude?" Daisy snapped.

"What? The jacket not be warm?" he said flatly.

All the while, Jaxon and Luke sat across from each other, feeling as if they were in a warped version of _War and Peace_. Jenny and Enos were at the end of the table in their own little world. Daisy and Drake continued to quarrel at the other. The entire meal went the same way, with constant bickering and snide comments about unimportant things. As soon as they were finished, Luke and Jaxon were first out the door, leaving Daisy behind with Drake. She wasn't about to be stuck with him so she grabbed an orange soda for the road and waited a distance away from Drake who thankfully had turned his attention to Jenny.

Drake brushed her hair over her shoulder, "Ya be all right, Sister? Is there anything ya need?"

"Oh, no I'm fine thank you," she replied. "But ... Drake you look really tired." she touched his cheek tenderly and thought he felt a little warm.

"I just be needin' sleep. It be impossible with that creature!" he nodding his head towards Daisy. Jenny turned to smile at her and she looked away.

Jenny chuckled at the obvious slight and looked up at Drake, "Hang on one more day and we will have more room. Gus and Emily will make everyone more comfortable. Why don't you try and sleep for awhile? I mean it, Drake. You're pale."

"I be fine, ya not worry," he kissed her cheek and headed for his charge.

As Enos took care of the bill, Jenny wrapped her arms around his waist and watched as Daisy headed for the door with Drake on her heels.

Before getting out the door Daisy spun around and ripped into Drake again, "I'm perfectly capable of walkin' myself out to th' truck! I ain't no puppy and ya' ain't got me on a leash!"

Drake momentarily lost his senses and leaned in close, his voice low and dripping with desire, "Careful girl, ya not be able to slap me here. Now it be cold, so ya be ready? Or do ya be wantin' a kiss?"

When that half grin appeared and she felt weak in the knees she snapped herself out of it and glared up at him. She would get him for that later! When she saw Jenny watching them in amusement she turned and retreated to the truck ... with Drake on her heels.

Back in the trucks, Enos led the way as they pulled out of the truck stop and headed down the highway. Jenny leaned in to him and was eager to get to the next stop for the night; she let her thoughts drift to other things.

She thought about that question Enos couldn't seem to verbalize. It had come up many times. All she knew was that it had to do with his accident in the ravine. That day had somehow changed him and since being reunited, he didn't want to waste any precious time. He was also bolder and more confident with her and she didn't mind one bit. Her heart needed him. The two had talked about so many things and she was amazed that some of her history hadn't frightened him away. While he talked of racing on the dirt track and fishing with the Dukes, she only had a few pleasant memories to share. She told him of riding over the lush grass with Jaxon in the mornings and picnics at the lake, but that was about all she could bear to tell him about Scotland right now. She didn't even tell him about her home, or the gardens that still stood there!

When he reached down and kissed the top of her head, she felt wrapped in a blanket of safety and adoration. Closing her eyes she let the motion of the pickup lull her to sleep.

* * *

As they continued down the road, Enos allowed his thoughts to drift. He wanted to have some alone time with Jenny in the worst way. He was really feeling cramped in the truck and it had one too many passengers. Enos was kicking himself for pulling the plug wires our of Jaxon's car! The CB interrupted his daydreams and ideas for this evening.

"Breaker 1-9, Lost Sheep to Enos"

"10-4 Lost Sheep"

"Uh ... Enos, we need another pit stop." Luke said shortly.

"Lost Sheep, we just stopped a half hour ago!" he replied.

"Just find an exit and pull over. You'll see what I mean."

"10-4 Lost Sheep." Enos sighed and hung up the mic.

The radio woke Jenny, "What's that about, Deputy?"

Enos shook his head, "I ain't sure, but if them two are bickerin' again we may have to separate 'em." he pulled off the highway and into an abandoned gas station. They again stepped down from the truck and headed towards the back of the trailer. When they saw Drake exiting the other truck, Jenny had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

Drake stormed out of the back seat and marched straight for Jenny. He was covered in the orange soda that Daisy had picked up at lunch.

"SISTER! I not be takin' no more!" Drake was mad, soaked and shivering from the cold.

"Come on," she chuckled. "Let's get you out of this cold wind and into a clean shirt. You can tell me all about it."

Enos handed her the keys to the trailer and as they walked away she could hear them all snickering. Once inside, he pulled out a suitcase and a clean shirt and began to unload on his sister.

"Jenny, she be drivin' me batty!" he snapped.

"Now what?"

"She be wantin' to drive!" he replied.

Jenny burst into laughter then abruptly stopped when he glared at her. "Oh ... um ... I'm sorry, Drake. Women do know how to drive you know."

"Have ya seen the way she be drivin' her Jeep? I said, I not be ridin' with her if she be drivin'. She be askin' why. I said, cause she not drive worth squat. Then she be throwin' stuff!"

"Now Drake-"

"And she always be callin' me names! I not think she knows my _real_ name unless she be screamin' it!"

"You want my-"

"And she keep changin' her mind! I never know if she be wantin' to hit me or if she be wantin' a … never mind."

"Drake!" she gasped. "Do you _like_ her? Oh my gosh! You're attracted to her!"

The longest time passed in silence. After several sighs and scoffs and a _"humph_" or two, he finally spoke. "She be a fickle fiery beast and she despises me!"

Jenny leaned against the wall, "Drake, everybody despises you at first. Take a chance! Why don't you let people in?"

He came unglued, "YA KNOW WHY!"

She hit the wrong nerve but she knew it was time he moved on. "Okay, listen to me. I understand why. But you need to be careful with her feelings. She doesn't deserve to be hurt because you can't decide if you're ready to let Cynthia go! You've already run out on her once! From what I heard after the shooting she thought you hung the moon and you obviously shoved her away. What do you expect from her after that? You can be a real ass."

"I NOT-"

"STOP! You're my big brother. No matter what you do, I love you anyway."

Drake's shoulders dropped. THAT wasn't fighting fair.

"Jenny ya be precious."

"I love you, too, Drake. Can we get going now, please?"

He squared his jaw. "No. Not til the fiery beast apologizes," he sat down on the bench and crossed his arms as he stretched out his long legs. He was firmly planted and Jenny knew it.

"Oh good GRIEF!"

"I just be here waitin'!" Drake crossed his stretched legs and raised an eyebrow at his sister so she got the message.

Jenny huffed out of the trailer and into the cold. She saw Daisy sitting in the truck and went to confront her, grabbing Enos on the way and dragging him along.

"Uh…Jenny? Whattcha doin?" Enos didn't see Drake, but Jenny was clearly irritated.

He stood back in silence as she walked up and knocked Daisy's window with her knuckles. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Daisy rolled her eyes and open the door to step out. Putting her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes and towered over Jenny. He feared the two women were about to go at it but Jenny spoke instead.

"I don't know what the problem is between you two, but Drake isn't moving until you apologize so-"

"I WILL **NOT**-"

"**WE WILL** be here FOREVER if you don't get in that trailer and talk to him, Daisy! It's YOUR decision!" Jenny spun around and walked away never letting go of Enos's hand.

Enos followed along with Jenny, baffled but blindly following just the same. _Yeah, this was a great idea… we should have put the three of them on a plane. _As he wondered how far the nearest airport might be they reached the other truck and Jenny opened the back door and took out her frustration on Jaxon.

"Jaxon!" she snapped. "Get out."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to!" she said. "Please, Jaxon. Just go talk to Luke or something."

"Jenny, what are you-"

"Just do it, please?" she gave him a pleading look and he chuckled. Jaxon slid out of the truck and left her alone with Enos.

Enos looked at her in confusion. "Possum on a gumbush, Jenny! What are ya' so upset for? What's goin' on now?"

"Deputy," she sighed. "Drake isn't going to move until she apologizes. We might be here awhile."

She climbed up and sat on the back seat to face him but was looking down at the ground, obviously frustrated with her brother and his stubborn ways.

Enos's desire to be alone with her took over. He quickly took in their surroundings to see they were between the truck and a wall, with the trailer blocking the view of the small group behind them. He stepped towards her and lifted her gaze to his. As he looked into the emerald eyes he had grown to adore, he put his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to him burying his hand in her hair.

"Deputy? I-"

"Jenny," he said passionately. "I need some time with ya'."

He moved closer pressing his lips to hers he kissed her with wild abandon. She ran her hands up his chest and he moaned in pleasure. Parting her lips he deepened their kiss as she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her. When she arched her back and sighed he moved his hand from her hair to the small of her back. Lost in their kiss he began to pull at her blouse freeing it from her jeans. She sighed in pleasure and surprise when he caressed her soft skin. His desire for her driving him further, he continued to kiss her passionately as his hands ran up and down her back. She made the tiniest sounds of pleasure and he wanted more.

_We gotta go…_

He was about to back off and stop when he felt her pulling at the buttons on his shirt and her soft hands began to explore the muscles of his strong chest.

_Uh…in a minute..._

He broke from her lips and began kissing his way down to her neck, pushing her head to the side to reach her. When he went further and found her pendant he hesitated. Unable to resist, he dove back in, kissing her lips, parting them gently as his hands felt the soft skin at the small of her back. He then returned to nuzzling her neck and he moaned in pleasure. He began to move one hand around to the front of her body. Just as he did he felt a large scar on her side that wasn't there before and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked into her eyes with great concern.

"Tell me what happened."

"Later, just kiss me," she panted breathlessly. Jenny put her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Then she then wrapped one leg around his and pulled his body against hers. New feelings zinged through him and he was losing control. He forgot himself and crashed down on her lips, kissing her vigorously as he began to lean her back and moved above her. His hands began to roam but he hesitated to gaze in her eyes.

"Jenny, you're so beautiful, I lo-"

"ENOS STRATE! What are ya' DOING! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

It was Daisy. She was furious and stood in shock, anger flashed in her eyes as she looked back and forth between them. Enos was equally furious. What gave her the right?

Stunned, his head shot around as he blurted, "**ME?!** **I** SHOULD BE…I'm not the one who-"

Jenny sensed what was about to come out of his mouth and grabbed his collar. She quickly pulled him to her, quieting him with a deep kiss. When he melted into her and forgot about Daisy standing a few feet away he knew he was totally taken with this beautiful woman. Jenny was becoming the center of his world and he wanted her...in every possible way.

Daisy however was not a woman to _ever_ be ignored.

"**ENOS**!" she screamed as she clenched her fists. "I was speakin' to ya'!"

"Sorry, Jenny…let me take care of this."

He sighed in utter defeat as the moment was ruined. He buttoned his shirt then he turned to face her.

"Dais? What are ya' doin? Aint' ya' supposed to be apologizin' to Drake?"

"I DID!" she said. "I came up here to tell ya' we're ready but ya' obviously have OTHER things to do!"

"That ain't your business Daisy, now go back to th' truck," Jenny moved to stand beside him.

"What's happened to you, Enos? You were so sweet and innocent! I...I hate this!" her heart filled with grief and jealousy she was losing control of her words. "You've changed! The Enos I know would never be messin' around with some HARLOT!" she looked at Jenny and practically hissed.

Jenny saw his expression change to something she hadn't seen before. She reached for him, grasping his hand tightly. "Enos…get in the truck…come on, just come with me and get in the truck. PLEASE!"

In his mind he again saw all the men Daisy had dated, flirted with and kissed in front of him. How DARE she call Jenny that! She was special to him and he would never treat her like trash! He lost it and fired back at Daisy.

"I changed? I DID? YOU CHANGED! Did ya' see th' pictures?"

"DEPUTY!" Jenny was frantic. He would regret it later!

"Enos I-"

"Ya' need me to list them all? Jamie Lee, Jude, Darcy, and every other jerk that looked at ya' in th' bar! Now ya' been messin' with Jenny's _BROTHERS_? How many were there when I was at th' Academy? How MANY? I'm with Jenny and I told ya' before I expect ya' to treat her with respect!"

The others heard the raised voices and headed for the two. Drake reached Daisy first and Jenny quickly acted.

"Drake, please take her to the truck!" Jenny pleaded.

Drake reached for her and she smacked him, "BLIMEY! Ya be mad, girl! Just MAD!"

"I ain't finished talkin'! JENNY! I've 'bout had it with you! I've known him forever! Ya' got no right to come in when we had a disagreement and try to take him away from me!"

Jenny stood her ground, "Daisy, I WON'T hurt him by fighting with you."

Daisy turned back to Enos with tears and hurt in her eyes.

"Enos? You…you really think that way about me? You think those men meant anything to me?"

_Why can't she SEE IT! _"I know what I **saw** Daisy! How did ya' expect me t'feel back then? I don't feel that way for ya' anymore! I'm sorry … I ain't meanin' to hurt ya'. I wanna be your friend but ya' keep makin' it ... HARD! Please go back to Luke and stop fightin' with Drake or we ain't never gonna get to Wyoming!" he turned his back, walked around the truck and got in before he slammed the door.

As he started the engine his hands shook with anger and he put his forehead on the wheel. How dare she call Jenny that or try and say she had done ANYTHING wrong! She was special and she was HIS! He had plans! When he felt Jenny next to him in the seat he turned to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to disrespect ya', Jenny. I … I need to tell ya..." Why couldn't he put his words together!

She caressed his cheek, "Deputy, what is it?"

"When I was in the ravine and ya' saved me …I knew. I've never…I mean…I can't do this here! Not this way!"

"What is it? What can't you say to me?"

"Ya' ain't no harlot!" he stated angrily.

Jenny laughed, "I know that! But that's not what you're trying to tell me."

"Nobody is gonna talk about the woman I…the woman I care about like that!" his heart was bursting with emotion and he wanted to tell her how he felt! But not here! Not now! He had a special place picked out.

Then he remembered the scar, "You never answered my question, Jenny."

"What?"

"I felt it. Right here!" he reached down and put his hand on her side and she gasped. When his eyes bored through her waiting for an answer she tried to minimize it.

"I…I'm okay now. It just happened and I'm all right. The pain gets better all the time!"

He gently cupped her cheeks in his hands, "Tell me everything."

"But, I can't!"

"Ding dang it, Jenny! DON'T KEEP THINGS FROM ME!"

She started to tremble when she realized he was angry with her, "No, Deputy. You…you don't understand! I'd never keep the truth-"

The back door opened and Jaxon jumped in.

"WHEW! Boy she's ticked off! She slapped Drake three times before he got her in the truck. It's weird, I think he likes it…she reminds me more of Cynthia every day. Remember when she broke that glass platter over his head at Thanksgiving when he said he wanted to eat in his Scout instead of at her table? HA! That was hysterical! She…"

He realized he interrupted something important. Jenny was obviously upset and Enos looked hurt and confused.

"Uh-oh…what did I miss?" Jaxon was beginning to consider riding with the horses.

"I need to tell Enos about the shooting, Jaxon. Will you please help me?"

"JENNY! Why can't ya' just tell me yourself?"

"Because…I can't remember anything past shooting the trailer tires!" tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"Enos, she's not keeping it from you on purpose," Jaxon said sadly.

Enos fought the pain he felt as he looked into her eyes. He had pushed her when he knew to trust Jenny! Wrapping his arms around her she returned his embrace and he could feel her tears on his chest. He found the courage to let go and put the truck in gear as he headed for the onramp. Once on the highway, he put his hand on Jenny's knee and she latched onto his arm tightly. Then he glanced in the mirror at Jaxon.

"I need ya' to tell me what happened, Jaxon. Everything."

* * *

As Luke followed behind Enos he began to notice that something was wrong with Drake. He was griping about the heat, saying he couldn't get warm and looked very pale. Daisy was still real upset with Enos and had been throwing verbal barbs at Drake but he ignored her. He stretched out in the backseat and she eventually gave up.

Luke looked in the rear view mirror and could see him shivering under his jacket, "Drake? What's wrong buddy? You okay?"

"I just be needin sleep."

"You look like you're sick. Daisy, get him a blanket, would ya'?"

"I be fine," he grumbled.

When Daisy turned to look at him she saw the same thing Luke did and immediately became concerned. She stretched over the seat to check him for a fever. When she touched his forehead he startled and grabbed her wrist.

"**DON'T!** he shoved her hand away.

"Drake! It's just me! Now let me see if ya' got a fever!" she reached for him again.

**"NO!" **he stopped her again. "Don't ... do that."

"Do what, sugar?"

"Never mind. Leave me be. I just be needin' sleep," he rolled onto his side, ignoring Daisy and eventually feel into restless sleep.

Daisy knew he was ill and put the blanket over him, being careful not to touch him again.

"Luke? I know he's got a fever," she whispered.

"Well, ya' keep a close eye on him. If he gets worse we will call Enos and Jenny."

* * *

Several hours past and they were almost to the hotel having dropped the horses at the stable. Drake was still asleep in the backseat of the truck and Daisy kept watch over him, constantly looking back over the seat with worry.

Luke noticed her restlessness, "Daisy quit frettin' and let him sleep it off. It's th' best thing for him."

"I know it is, but he looks terrible!" she replied.

"He's gonna be fine. Just let him rest."

In Drake's slumber, all was far from fine. The fever only intensified his subconscious feelings of loss over Cynthia and Finn. The fight with Jaxon was still fresh in his mind and he feared losing the relationship. If Monroe was successful he could lose them all. It brought up old memories and his nightmares were returning with a vengeance.

"_He was trying to fish on the dock but that horrible smell was back again. Mum kept saying she would have the landscaping staff come check to see if an animal had died nearby, but she never had. It was the most atrocious smell and he had given up trying to fish because of it. So he stayed away from the dock and while young Jenny and Jaxon played, he sat alone in the grass and stared at the lake, missing his big brother. _

_Finn had to come back soon. It had been two weeks! Mum said he was away and would be back, but he thought she was keeping something from him. _

_Then he was alone in darkness, the only light was the flashlight in his hand. He was at the dock determined to find that smelly animal and get rid of it. Finn will want to fish with him when he got back. The lake level was low and it should be easy to find. As he followed that awful smell it took him to the end of the dock where he saw a rope tied just above the surface of the water. Curiosity got the better of him and he tugged on it and felt it give. Whatever was on the end of it was heavy. He thought maybe it was an old rowboat…he could fix it up and when Finn got back they could use it! He pulled a little more and then it appeared in the water."_

Drake jolted awake and disoriented he tried to figure out where he was. He felt sick to his stomach, was covered in sweat then as the panic began to overwhelm him, he called out in distress.

"**JENNY!?"**

Daisy jumped in her seat and turned quickly to him. "Drake? What happened? Are ya' all right? How are ya' feelin'?" she reached for him and he pushed her away. This time the rejection stung deep.

"Where…where's Jenny!?"

Jenny. It was ALWAYS Jenny! "She's in th' other truck! Luke?"

Luke wasn't sure what was happening, "Drake? Enos is pullin' over now into the hotel. I'll get her for ya'."

"I be needin my sister!"

"Just hang on a minute and I'll get her," Luke looked at Daisy with grave concern. He parked and rushed to the other truck.

Drake pulled the blanket tighter and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see anyone. He fought to slow his breathing and control the fear that he felt.

His father called him the strongest and perhaps he was. Why else would he have gone to the dock in the middle of the night, just thirteen years old, to search for the dead animal and remove it so he could once again fish when his brother returned?

He had found something else instead.

Then his mother lied and said she found it. She wanted _"to protect him"_ but in the end everyone ignored his trauma and pain, they never knew he was the one. _He_ had found his brother … not her. While she got all they sympathy and the support, his trauma was ignored. Only the twins knew the truth.

Jenny rushed to the truck, took one look in the window then turned back to the concerned group.

"I need you all to leave Jaxon and I alone with him. Please," he voice wavered.

Daisy was deeply concerned for Drake, "Jenny? Can I help him? Please! He won't even let me touch him! What's goin' on?"

"Thank you, Daisy," she said sympathetically. "Please don't take it personally; sometimes he doesn't want to be touched. Give us some time alone then I'll come find you when we get him settled. Don't worry, he's going to be okay."

Enos was a wreck. After what he just heard in the truck and now there was obviously something wrong with Drake, all he wanted was to take Jenny away from these troubles and give her a life where she would be free from any harm.

"Jenny? I'll be waitin' for ya'," Enos's voice cracked.

She threw her arms around him and said, "I'll be there when I can. Thank you, Deputy." Jenny let him go and he kissed her cheek before going inside with the others.

Inside the lobby, Daisy was in tears and Luke stopped Enos. "I think you need to tell us what the story is with those three."

Enos looked out towards the truck sadly, "If they want ya' to know, ya' got to earn their trust and hear it from them. I can't tell ya'. They have a hard life, but they're good people. All they got is each other."

* * *

Back in the truck, Jenny and Jaxon were sitting with Drake. They knew he was thinking of that night and he was hurting more than they could imagine. They didn't dare touch him until he was ready. After he found Finn he didn't want anyone close to him and didn't want to be touched. The three were bound together tightly by the secrets and the trauma of that night and they leaned on each other to survive the loss.

"Drake, tell me what to do for you? You know how much we love you!"

He awkwardly pulled his sister into a hug but had to fight his fears to do it. He needed to know the family he had was still here with him. His nightmare brought up a painful memory from their shared past over fifteen years ago. Yet he shivered from the agony of that memory like it had just happened moments ago.

"Come talk with me in your room, just us three. Jaxon will find a doctor to come see you."

"No, I be fine. Ya be precious, Jenny."

"That wasn't a question, Drake. Come with us," Jaxon was heartbroken to see him like this, it hadn't happened since he lost Cynthia.

Drake poured out his heartache,"It not change anything! Finn be gone and Bridgette MacFarland be dead to me!"

* * *

**_YESTERDAY_**

"Gidget? Gidget! Can you hear me?"

"W-Wallace?"

"I'm terribly sorry, dear. I think you had to much to drink last night."

"My head, it hurts. Where are we?"

"Don't you remember? We were talking about your new responsibilities then you fell asleep?"

"No…I'm sorry. I seem to be rather confused."

Gidget took a look around. She was still in the gown she wore to the opera last night and was with Wallace on the company jet. The sun was shining? She tried not to panic…he had done this before to test her!

"Wallace? Where are we?"

"I have a very simple task for you then you will be back with me in a couple of weeks."

_A couple of weeks! TRAVIS!_

"I…see. May I have some aspirin dear? Then please tell me about my new job. I'm thrilled about your confidence in me!"

Monroe had drugged her to get her here. It wasn't the first time, how could she have let this happen!?

"That's my, Gidget. We will be landing soon. I'm taking you to a private cabin. I have a guest there now and another guest is arriving shortly. I want you to make sure to meet all their expectations. Can you do that?"

"Why of course!"

"I'll have the stewardess get you some aspirin then you should rest."

"Thank you. I just don't know what has gotten into me," she put her head back and closed her eyes as she tried to control her racing thoughts.

She had delivered the evidence they needed. Proof that Monroe had a man killed in the Witness Protection Program and targeted the MacFarland siblings. It would take her associate time to reach Travis with the information. Travis could take action and he promised he had a plan! But if they didn't know where Monroe was, or where she was, he couldn't save any of them! Her associate had given up so much to do this and wanted nothing more than for this to end and return to him, just like Gidget wanted to be with Travis and to see her family safe.

She thought of the ones she left behind years ago and especially the one she had hurt the most. The last words he said still haunted her.

"_Don't **TOUCH** me Mum! I just came because Finn be wantin to fish! Ya LIED! FINN NOT EVER BE BACK!"_

She hoped if she could just return **her** to him, some small piece of his happiness, that all of them would give her another chance. As she listened to the sound of the engines, she prayed for their safety.

* * *

_**A/N: The group arrives at the Ranch soon and the excitement begins!**_


	10. The Heartache Returns

_A/N: Sorry for the long chapter...I'll give a few days before posting the next one! I will cut them back in length! Thanks to all who read and/or review! Finally the story is starting to move and the plot is going to unfold quickly as the action takes off. I appreciate all the encouragement and support! ENJOY!_

******FLUFF WARNING & VIOLENCE******

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Heartache Returns**

_Home is where the heart  
can laugh without shyness.  
Home is where the heart's  
tears can dry at their own pace._

~Vernon Baker

* * *

Enos sat up on the bed in his hotel room and looked over at the clock to see it was past midnight. What was taking so long? He was worried for Jenny and needed her by his side. It wasn't fair ... how much more would she have to suffer through?

Refusing to wait any longer he pushed himself up and was going out to find Jenny. He waited all summer for her and he was tired of worrying. He pulled on his shoes and went to the door. As he flew into the hallway he bumped into her tiny frame, causing her to stumble backwards.

"JENNY!" he reached out to steady her as she fell back stunned. "I'm sorry! I didn't see ya', where ya' been?"

She looked up at him with obvious pain in her eyes. She spoke slowly, as if she was somewhat detached. "I was with Drake and Jaxon, then I stopped by to speak with Daisy. She kept asking me questions that I couldn't answer. I need you to help me stop Monroe, Deputy. I'm getting so tired of fighting and I hate what it's done to my brothers."

He sighed and stroked her cheek, "I'm gonna help ya' and we will do it together, remember?" He watched as she began to sway from exhaustion. Then she looked at him with grief as she reached for him in anguish. Just as she was about to collapse, he swept her up into his arms and took her inside his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to keep her eyes open as he carried her to the bed and gently put her down.

"Ya' need to stay with me tonight so I can watch out for ya'." he stroked her hair as he gazed into her eyes.

Too overcome to speak she just acknowledged with a nod of her head as he pulled off her boots. Stretching out beside her, he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her body into his and bury her tired eyes in his chest as she returned his embrace.

"Is Drake all right, Jenny?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He's going to be fine. He should be much better tomorrow."

He sighed in relief, "I want ya' to get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. Ya' ain't their mother and ya' can't take on all their pain, Jenny. Ya' need someone to help ya'. Will ya' let me … please?"

Her tears continued to fall as she contemplated the situation. "Deputy, they don't have anybody else. There are things only the three of us know."

"I ain't gotta know everything to be there for them. Just remember, they have me now, too. YOU have me. Now ya' rest and know that I adore ya'!"

Her tears increased as she realized he wasn't afraid, he wouldn't leave or disappear and she didn't have to run alone anymore. She held him tighter and when she whispered softly into his ear, his tears began to mix with hers.

Before they fell asleep he responded to her, "Ya' rest easy, Jenny. I ain't ever gonna leave ya' either."

* * *

**The Next Morning  
**_  
_

It was cool this morning as Enos drove the last 40 miles of the trip in Jenny's truck. They powered up the grades and around the winding plateaus spread across the Wyoming ranges. The glow of yellow, red and gold now replaced the rich green landscapes and flowers that he drove through last spring.

They were all excited to see Gus and Emily, but the stress of the past week and whatever Monroe held for their future was making every one of them edgy. Breakfast had been a little uncomfortable, with everyone eating in near silence from either the fatigue or the stress.

They knew Monroe wanted them all for one reason or another, but the man was aware they were in Hazzard but hadn't made a move. Enos thought it was similar to being on thin ice, which cracked a little more each moment.

Last night had been particularly difficult on all of them and Enos woke up this morning with Jenny still in his arms. She had barely moved, exhausted from the turmoil. First there was Drake's flu and the memories his nightmare triggered, then Jaxon's memories of Jenny's time in ICU this past June. Enos was more concerned than ever that when Monroe made his move they might not be ready. It was taking all he had to help Jenny keep everyone focused.

He was determined to stop Monroe after everything he had put them all through. Learning he nearly succeeded in killing Jenny, he wanted to take her home with him and give her a happy life, free from these troubles. He felt her hand caressing his cheek as it wiped away a tear that had fallen. Enos put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, hoping that they would have an uneventful visit at the Rafter G.

* * *

Daisy stared out at the landscape as it passed by the window. She was excited to get to the ranch but had been deep in thought about the events of yesterday. Her priority was to focus on staying alive, not her feelings for the men in her life. But it was proving to be a rather difficult task and she had fallen into an unexpected situation.

Yesterday she had fought with Enos because she caught him with Jenny. As a result she pushed him further away from her and closer to the other woman by calling Jenny a harlot. Now she sat in the front seat, casting glances back at the sleeping man who she had a very intimate encounter with just moments before her fight with Enos yesterday. It had left her baffled about her feelings. Daisy flushed as she recalled the encounter with Drake.

"_She opened the trailer door and slammed it shut with fury. No way was he going to hold them hostage at an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere! She looked over at Drake to see him stretched out comfortably. Good heavens…he was tall and built like a marine. Chastising herself for her longing she was ready to set him straight when he suddenly got up and moved towards her._

_Standing her ground she refused to move away. She stood against the wall behind her and lifted her chin. _"_Drake? This is ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of drivin' and you are th' biggest male chauvinist pig I have ever met!"_

_He put one hand on the wall and leaned in closer, "I not expect an apology from ya."_

"_What? But Jenny said-"_

"_Ya be callin' me names and hittin' me for days. Why?" __His other hand then went on his hip as he waited for an answer. _

_All Daisy could manage was to squeak out a single word. _"_W-why?"_

_He moved in closer using the wall as leverage. _"_I not think ya be as confused as ya act!"_

_How dare he?_ _Daisy snapped, "WHAT? YOU are you so arrogant!"_

Drake was unmoved, "_Why ya be hittin' me?"_

"_Because!" she replied, "You deserve it… some…of the time." Daisy bit her lip nervously and turned from his gaze._

"_Some?" he raised an eyebrow. "Only some? Then why ya hit me at all?"_

_Drake searched her eyes for an answer and that weak wobbly feeling had returned to her knees. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and her heart began to race. She was again losing herself in his gaze as his eyes glistened; they were dark green and filled with mystery. He averted his gaze to her lips and lingered there…then looked back into her eyes with incredible intensity. Then she heard it again! A low rumble … a growl … was she imagining that or was it real? Whatever it was it sent her head spinning and she might as well be putty in his hands._

T_rying to hold on to her dignity she recalled her reason for being here._ "_I…should…um…apol-"_

_His lips found hers and as she reached up to slap him she suddenly stopped herself. Grabbing him around the neck with both hands he responded by pushing her against the wall with his body. He kissed her with a hunger she had never experienced before and she became crazy with desire._

_When she dug her fingernails into his back it seemed to drive him further and he moved to her neck. Then with one swift move he reached down and put his hand behind her knee, bending her leg and lifting her higher onto the wall. She was panting breathlessly and wanted more as he continued to ravish her with wild kisses on her neck as he held her fast._

"_Drake! I-"_

"_Hush girl, ya be driving me mad."_

"_WAIT!"_

_He stopped and looked at her, confused by her signals. _"_What be wrong? I not hurt ya did I?"_

"_No…it's… I don't understand! I'm all confused! You can be such a jerk sometimes then you act nice! I ... I don't want to hurt ya' and I don't understand what I'm feelin or if it's real."_

_He scoffed, "Ya be thinkin' too much. I not be askin' for a weddin' girl and I not want to bed ya."_

Daisy was thrown off kilter, "_**YOU** **WHAT**!?"_

_He never let her go as he tried to explain,_ "_Now don't be misunderstandin! Ya be honest. Ya not be over him yet. Right?"_

_She gasped at first, filled with indignation, then was that ... compassion she saw? _"_It … it hurts to see them together."_

_He persisted,_ "_Yet, ya be **here**. Why?"_

"_Because, I…" she couldn't answer THAT!_

"_**WHY!?"**_

Unable to hold it in, Daisy blurted out what was on the surface of her mind. "I'm here b_ecause I LIKE YOU, DRAKE! OKAY? Is that what ya' wanted?" Suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable she lashed back. "But you want me to be weaker than you so you can feel better about yourself!"_

_Drake nearly dropped her in his haste to take his hands off her. It was as if she had somehow disgusted him. He furrowed his brow and their was disappointment and sadness in his eyes. The sadness quickly turned to anger. _"_**NO**! Ya not understand me at all! I care for ya because ya be a strong girl!"_

_Daisy couldn't believe his words. He cared for her, he knew she was confused, but he still cared?_

_He continued,_ "_Ya always be standin up to me! I not want a weak woman! I be-"_

_Daisy suddenly slapped him ... determined to show him she wasn't weak. Then she jumped into his arms and grabbed him, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him tight. Totally stunned, he stumbled to get his balance then fell back into the wall with her as she parted his lips and plunged deeper into their kiss. Her hands ran through his dark hair and down to his chest where she felt his taught muscles. His hands responded and began to caress her gently, moving slowly down her back. As he kissed her passionately they heard voices just outside the door and stopped. He let her slide down his body until her feet reached the floor and she felt every muscle along the way. His breath was hot on her cheek as he nuzzled her, both were breathless and filled with passion. She closed her eyes while he continued to run his rough cheek across her soft skin of her face. She then heard his husky voice, strong and low, as he spoke sensually to her._

"_Ya be a fine girl, Daisy Duke, but I'll not take advantage of ya or push ya. I know what ya be feelin'. If ya need me or ya want me, ya need to tell me. Take the time ya need. I not expect ya to be over him quick. When ya be ready to leave, I be waitin in the truck. When ya be ready for ... somethin more ... I be waitin for ya to be sure."_

_He put another deep kiss on her lips and plunged deeper to feel the soft warmth beyond. He growled his approval then backed away. Smiling a half smile, he left her alone to straighten her jumbled hair and clothes before she headed outside"_

Daisy felt hot all over from the memory until she recall what happened next. It was like being thrown in ice water.

She had found Enos and Jenny, doing far less than what she had just finished with Drake and she lashed out at him in jealousy. She had hit Drake and fought with Enos in front of him after he had been so understanding of her grief. It made her feel like trash. When he fell ill later, he had shoved her away and she felt she deserved it. Daisy refused to give up on Drake and somehow she would try and make it up to him.

She would give Enos what he wanted ... as hard as it would be ... she would back away and let him have Jenny.

In the backseat and Drake lay dozing, he was struggling with his guilt over pushing Daisy away in his fever. It was just his reaction. When he remembered, when he hurt, when he was stuck in the past, he couldn't stand being touched by anyone. It made him feel trapped and the pain intensified, but how could he ever explain something like that to Daisy? In frustration he rolled over and continued his feigned slumber.

* * *

Enos smiled ear to ear as he pulled up to the Rafter G and parked the truck. The cabin was just as he remembered, it stood proud in the fall sunshine, warm and inviting. He glanced out the window to the barn on his left ... it held some very precious memories of a first kiss with Jenny.

When the front door of the cabin flew open, Emily came running down the porch stairs and he couldn't hold back. He jumped out of the truck and lifted Jenny to the ground, taking her hand he ran with her to meet Emily. When they reached his godmother, both women ended up in his arms and he could barely hold back his tears.

Emily was overjoyed to see them back together. "ENOS! JENNY! I've missed ya' both so much! Ya' sure are a site for sore eyes!"

"Hey Emily!" Enos kissed her on the cheek then hugged her again. Gus and Emily meant the world to him. They were his home away from home.

Emily turned to Jenny and wiped her tears with her apron. She then hugged her with tender affection. "Jenny girl, ya' scared us somethin' awful this year. Enos tells me them boys are given ya' a rough go. Don't ya' worry none. I'm gonna straighten them out and I'm so glad to see ya'! Ya' just wait until Gus gets' back! He's just plum tickled! He ain't stopped talkin' bout ya' all week! We love ya' Sweetheart!"

Jenny held on to Emily as she spoke through her tears, "Emily, I'm sorry things happened the way they did. I'm sorry for hurting you by leaving he way I did."

Shaking her head Emily replied, "Now ya' didn't have much say in th' matter and ya' don't got nothin' to be sorry for! But I do have some words for that brother of yours! I'm gonna hug Drake before I light him up. So where is everybody else? Y'all get up here and give Emily a big hug!"

Emily greeted the rest of the group with equal warmth and affection but Drake had yet to make his appearance. Eventually his absence became obvious to everyone and they looked to see him still by the truck alone. He was leaning against the passenger's door and looking at the ground, doing everything he could to be invisible.

Emily put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes just a moment. Dealing with Drake when he was troubled took a special approach and she was one of the few people privy to his inner demons. She turned to her guests and sent them inside. "Y'all go find th' coffee and pie, make yourselves at home. Leave me to talk with Drake." She put a reassuring hand on Jenny's cheek, "Ya done what ya' could, Sweetheart. Ya' let me try now."

A tear slid down Jenny's cheek as she replied, "Thank you, Emily. I don't know how to help him at this point."

As Enos walked Jenny to the house, Emily headed for Drake with Daisy close behind. She stopped and confronted the young Duke girl, "Now Daisy? Just what's this all 'bout?"

She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "I-I'm concerned for him, Emily. He ain't doin' well and refuses to tell anyone. I just want to know what's wrong so I can help."

Emily shook her head at the girl's ability to get into trouble when she could avoid it, "Child ya' go on inside and let me talk to him. He's gonna be better in time. Ya' just go unpack. If ya' hurry ya' can ride when Gus gets back from clearin' trails."

"But Emily, I wanna do what's best, but I'm worried."

Emily saw something more than worry but knew that Drake had things in his past that he wasn't ready to share. "Daisy, for right now what I think is BEST is that ya' run along. Give him time."

"Yes ma'am," she felt like she had been put in time out. It seemed as if EVERYONE needed time.

Emily continued toward Drake who persisted in leaning back with his ankles crossed, staring at the ground. She moved in front of him and forced herself in his eye line. "Ya best talk t'me Drake, I've known ya' too long for these games. Your sister is a wreck so whatever is wrong, now is your chance t'tell me 'bout it."

He looked up and snapped, "I not be crazy, Emily Rafferty! I just had a fever!"

"I know ya' ain't crazy, Drake MacFarland! But ya' are a stubborn jerk! Now do I get a hug? And don't give me none of that I don't want nobody touchin' me crap!"

He closed his eyes and took a ragged breath, "It be…startin' again."

"Finn?"

Drake gave the slightest acknowledgment when he glanced at her then turned his eyes away. Emily understood exactly what was going on.

"Is there anything more? Ya' ain't had these kinda issues since ... since you lost her. I'm sorry darlin'."

Drake swallowed the lump in his throat, "I care for the fickle fiery beast, but she be a confused mess. I be needin to protect her and keep her safe from Monroe, but she always be distractin' me. She be hittin' me, then kissin' me! She not know what she wants! Jaxon is mad and he says he not be interested, but I not be sure and I can't hurt him! Emily? _**I**_ be the REAL mess."

She smiled up at the tall rugged man, "Well all be! I never thought I would see th' day Drake MacFarland would be smitten again! Sounds like ya got an armload of trouble to talk over. There's only one thing to do. I reckon ya' best come walk with me for a spell. I expect to be escorted like a proper lady out to th' hill and back is that understood?"

At first he rolled his eyes, then he pushed himself off the truck and offered his arm. As they walked arm and arm toward the gate, he stopped a moment before turning to her.

"Emily? Ya be a special woman," he smiled his half smile and brought her into an awkward hug.

She replied, "Drake. Darlin' ya just tell me what's hurtin' ya'. You two boys are gonna break your sister if ya' don't stop this constant upheaval. Ya' BOTH need to pull it together. C'mon, let's go. Ya' best start talkin'."

"Yes ma'am."

Daisy watched from the porch as Emily walked out past the gate on Drake's arm. They continued up the hill where they sat down together in the grass near the trees. Eventually, Daisy retreated to her cabin with Luke, deciding that whatever was going on with Drake she would figure it out soon enough. She was going to find out what secrets the MacFarland's carried whatever it took.

* * *

Matt Duncan was ready. He had waited for this day for months and now things would begin. He would exact his revenge on the man who killed his brother and earn a hefty paycheck. He would also enjoy a little payback on the cop as well. Although he couldn't do the final deed, he would be sure that he suffered until he gave Monroe what he asked for, even if he had to use the MacFarland girl to get it.

When the phone rang he walked up the stairs and grabbed the receiver. As he spoke he lowered the heavy trap door built in the floor, then covered it with the expensive rug.

"This is Matt."

"_Mr. Duncan. Is everything ready?"_

"Yes sir. I'm just waiting for your word."

"_Gidget?"_

"Yes sir. I have everything prepared for her just as you asked."

"_Good. The surveillance team will call when everything is a go. Contact me when it's done. I'll give you further instructions."_

* * *

Enos sat back and enjoyed the laughter at lunch. It was fantastic to be with Gus and Emily again. Being here with Jenny was bliss. She sat beside him this time instead of far at the opposite end of the table. She flirted with him by running her foot up his leg.

Barney and Dan were here as well. Dan was avoiding them both and Enos was certain it was because of his feelings for Jenny. He trusted Jenny completely, but she didn't need any more stress or worry. So far she was oblivious to Dan's reasons, but had noticed his coolness and aloofness towards them both and was considering asking him why, which worried him. Didn't she have enough to deal with?

Daisy and Drake seemed to be getting along better much to everyone's relief. Emily's long talk had helped tremendously. He was beginning to think perhaps there was more to it, he knew Daisy well and there were certain things he notice that he couldn't deny. Of course it would be up to them to make something more of it. Only time would tell if she would treat what the two shared as something special, or make it like all her other "flings."

The more he thought about it, he realized if she could earn his trust he would treat her very well. This morning he turned purple from embarrassment when Jenny explained that the bickering was a type of foreplay … for BOTH of them. Why else would Daisy not put a stop to it unless she was enjoying it? He still wasn't sure he understood.

The couple also shared the same temperament. Daisy and Drake both used their temper and anger as a shield to protect their hearts. It was not unlike the way Gus used his humor or he used his smiling facade to hide the pain that made it's way to the surface from time to time. He thought that if the two could keep from killing each other, they might actually help one another grieve and move on. It would be good if Daisy could find a way to be happy … he could no longer give her what she really wanted.

Jaxon still hadn't said much to Daisy, but was acting as if nothing had changed with the rest of his family. He was an easy going man and while he had a short temper, he seemed to let things go just as fast.

As soon as lunch was over, he would meet with Gus on the porch for coffee before they hit the trails for an afternoon ride.

Enos tried not to blush as Jenny once again put her hand on his leg under the table. She amazed him at how she could have a direct conversation with Emily across from her and yet be so flirtatious with him at the same time! Each time he looked out the window he saw the barn and he thought of the time he had planned for her there. The big ride wasn't scheduled to depart until Saturday and a few guests would trickle in, but he would be sure to get Jenny alone in the hayloft before then. He wanted an answer to his question and needed to tell her how he felt.

Jenny finally broke down the barriers and allowed him inside her darkest memories. He knew her father had been harsh, especially with the boys, but her mother had done an equal amount of damage in the way that she left them after losing their brother. He learned her mother's name, something normally so small but for her it was something she could barely say. This morning while Jaxon slept in the backseat of the truck she had poured out her heart and explained the circumstances around Finn's death. Jenny would stumble over her words and stop mid sentence before forging ahead. The story she told was painful for her and his heart broke for her all over again. She mentioned a promise ... Drake had a fierce need to protect her and now he knew why. He promised to protect her when she was ten years old and he had never stepped.

Jenny took over her mother's role and took responsibility for providing her brothers the love and empathy that was lost to them when their mother left. Enos thought there must have been something good in Bridgette MacFarland. For Jenny to be able to teach her brothers about love, despite the fact that they kept it tightly guarded, someone had to have taught it to her. It certainly wasn't her father, so during the first ten years of her life Bridgette must have made an incredible impression. He wondered if she would consider searching for her when this was all over, but didn't dare bring up the subject so soon.

"C'mon boy…let's go have that coffee!" Gus stood and slapped Enos on the back, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm comin', Gus," he leaned over to Jenny and kissed her cheek and she repsonsed with a bright smile as she tilted her head to the side.

"Have a nice visit, Deputy," her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him.

Enos adored her ways, even when her family was in chaos she still had that quiet confidence about her. Forcing himself to pull away, he went out on the porch and sat down with Gus.

His godfather looked at him with an _I told you so_ smile, "Ya' look mighty proud sittin' by that gal. So how was th' trip out this time? We only got th' one phone call so I'm thinkin' it was a little easier goin'?"

He couldn't hold back the grin. He was proud of Jenny. "It was different, I wouldn't say easier. Drake and Daisy did nothin' but fuss and fight for 1800 miles. I just hope it's better goin' back."

Gus chuckled, "Drake could argue with a rock and make it mad enough to spit. I can just imagine what that was like!"

"Ding dang, Gus," he replied. "Ya' ain't kiddin' about that! I didn't think we was ever gettin' out of Nebraska. She made me so mad we ... had words." Enos rubbed his forehead as he recalled their argument.

"How is she makin' ya' mad? I thought ya' was over that one and on to greener pastures?"

Enos shot him an irate look, "She called Jenny a harlot!"

"Oh!" his replied with wide eyes. "I'm surprised she's still walkin'!"

"I don't quite get it." Enos leaned on his elbow. "Jenny refused to fight with her. She wouldn't even defend herself. Later she said it was because she didn't want me t'be hurt by it, but I ain't havin' NOBODY talk 'bout Jenny that way. Not even Daisy! After everything she did this year, she ain't got no right to attack Jenny!"

"Son, now don't be gettin' all worked up. You let them two work it out themselves. Remember, Jenny's a strong girl, especially considerin' all she's been through. That's part of th' reason Emily fret's over her so much. She's tries to give that girl some of th' motherin' her Ma done left out. But ya' did real good findin' a gal like Jenny. She ain't th' type to lower herself to name callin'."

Enos sighed heavily, "Gus, I'm still worried 'bout her … she's got so much stress to deal with. I wish I could take Monroe out of th' picture and give her a real life."

He chuckled at his young godson, who was clearly in love and put a hand on his shoulder, "Ya' got it bad, son. I can see it."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind … hey ya' doin' all right runnin' th' Circle M?"

"It's been awful busy and before th' MacFarland's showed up I was startin' to fall behind. Sam's been real good, we brought in his brother and-"

"His brother?! Tell me it ain't Jim!" Gus crinkled his forehead and there was worry in his voice.

"Yeah…why?"

"Boy, ya' watch him," he said. "That man has a temper on him. Now, Sam ... he's as good as gold, but that Jim." Gus sighed and shook his head, "His wife left him last year and let's just say he's got a mean streak in him."

"Well that's just great, I already hired him Gus. He seemed fine to me. Ding dang it..."

"Don't go to worryin' just yet. Ya' call Sam and check in, then when ya' get back watch Jim close and CAN HIM if he steps outta line. Don't worry now, I'll help ya' find some good folks when we get back."

"I'm lookin' forward to ya' stayin a spell, Gus."

"It will be good for Emily, too. She's been missin' ya' awful bad and ya' know how much she cares for ya'. So ya' need to relax and have a good time while you're here. What's this I here about some ex-boyfriend beatin' ya' with a bat?"

"That was Big Levi Johnston. He's Lori Jean's ex-boyfriend and he was drunk. He's got some problems and I asked th' judge to go easy on him and give him rehab in lieu of jail time, but he still got a hefty sentence."

"Ya' can't help that. It was good of ya' to at least try."

"Gus? I gotta ask this ... just when did ya' know Emily was…that she was…um…the one?"

Gus sat forward in his chair, "Are ya' askin' me when I knew it was love or when I knew I was gonna marry her?"

"I'm _askin_ how it was for ya'."

"Two weeks."

"HUH?! Now Gus! I'm bein' serious!"

"I am bein' serious! Two weeks after our first date I knew I loved her and wanted her to be my wife. That was thirty-five years ago. Don't go knockin' it. If I recall, your grandfather and great-grandfather O'Connell were both love at first site couples, too. Whatever ya' decide, ya' take care of that gal. Don't let her push ya' away ... not for no reason."

"No sir, she's much better 'bout that. She even made me a promise. I know what I feel is real ... I tried to forget her this summer but I couldn't! I've known since that day at the ravine, but then Drake took her away and I never got to tell her. I wanna tell her how I feel, but I want it to be real special. Not at some abandon gas station because Daisy is calling the woman I ... I care about names."

"Boy, just say it!"

"Now Gus, the first time I say it out loud I plan on sayin' it to Jenny!"

He let out hearty laugh, "Ya' got a funny way of thinkin' sometime, but don't waste TIME! Emily had a long sit down with Drake. I think he's gonna let ya' two be now. She ain't told me everythin', but I think he's strugglin' with a lot of past memories and he's still tryin' to let go of his fiancé, just like Daisy is strugglin' to let go of you. Them two need to just be honest with each other."

"Daisy and Drake?"

"Yeah! Ya' blind, Enos?"

"NO! I ain't blind! Let's just say she's been givin' mixed signals."

Gus laughed, "She's been given Drake some mixed signals, too."

"Well I reckon it ain't my business no more. We've been friends a long time, but I'm with Jenny now and I ain't got no regrets. I don't wanna lose Daisy's friendship, but I don't wanna ever go back to the way it was without Jenny."

"Give it some time, boy. Ya' 'bout ready to tack up?"

"Yes, sir. I'll go let Jenny know and meet ya' at th' barn."

* * *

As Gus headed for the barn, Enos walked back into the cabin in search of Jenny. He found her at the table with Jaxon as she chatted and smiled. The Rafter G was a good place for her to be and he could see in her eyes that she was beginning to relax and recharge. Jenny was such a beautiful creature to him and he took a moment to take in every feature from the look in her eyes to the sound of her voice. _I'll tell her ... soon._

Enos came out of his daydream, "Hey, Miss Jenny! Ya' ready for that ride? We're goin' to Bear Creek and back."

She looked up and gave him a smile that melted his heart, "Hi Deputy! Yes, I'm more than ready to go! Who else is riding along?"

"I'm coming," Jaxon said with excitement. "Last time I was here I didn't even get on a horse."

Emily chuckled, "Seems to me Sweetheart that ya' were awful beat up last time I got my hands on ya'. Go have a good time and I wanna have a sit down with ya' later 'bout a few things. Do ya' understand me, Jaxon?" she gave him a firm look and he slid down in his chair like a scolded child.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaxon knew he hadn't handled the events of the past summer that well. He only made things harder for all of them by fighting with Drake. A good long talk with Emily might do him some good.

Drake kissed Jenny's cheek. "I be stayin' sister, ya be safe and have fun."

Putting a hand gently on her brother's cheek she replied "Drake? I'm concerned about you. Do you need me to stay?

"No! Ya be precious for askin'. I be needin' my rest. Don't go worryin'! Have fun with Enos," he squeezed her hand to reassure her then went back to his paper.

Daisy overheard him and took advantage of the opportunity to stay behind and spend time with him. Perhaps she would learn some new information about what he was hiding. She spoke casually, "I'm awful tired, too. Y'all go on without me. I'll make th' next one."

"I think ya be wantin' to go to Bear Creek," Drake blurted out as he took a sip of coffee.

"Ya' don't _think_ often then do ya' Drake!" she countered.

"Girl? Ya not be wantin' to go?"

"I didn't say that!" _Humpf!_ she snapped.

Drake stifled a smirk, "Yep. Ya be wantin' to go."

"Uh-huh," Emily chuckled. "Ya' quit your fussin' both of ya'. The rest of ya' have a good time. I'll stay with Dan and the two toddlers. We can hold down th' fort."

The room broke out in good natured laughter, but Drake was not amused in the least. He knew better than to sass Emily; so he gave them all an annoyed look before rolling his eyes and hiding behind the paper.

Enos offered Jenny his hand and after helping her with her duster, they headed for the barn. As he saddled Tag, he couldn't help but look up to the hayloft and cast several yearning glances at Jenny. She responded with a mischievous smile. He wanted so badly to take her up into the hay and tell her the things that had been on his mind and in his heart all summer. Their time was coming. Tonight.

A short while later, the group rode out the gate together, leaving Emily and Dan at the cabin with Drake and Daisy.

* * *

As Dan worked with Emily inside the cabin, they were finally having the long overdue conversation about his feelings for Jenny. Emily was concerned that he was going to get hurt. The whole situation could blow up and cause an ugly problem.

"Emily, I respect your feelings about this. Really I do, but I've known Jenny forever and I should have told her a long time ago. Shouldn't she have the right to choose? She deserves to at least know!"

"But Darlin…she cares deeply for Enos now. It would put her in a terrible position and she doesn't want to lose your friendship. If ya' force her to choose, ya' might lose them both! Is that what ya' want, Dan?"

"No!" he replied. "I just don't know what to do! I love her, Emily! More than I ... more than I can explain."

Exasperated, Emily crossed her arms. She was fighting a losing battle. "We will talk more about this BEFORE ya' say anythin' to Jenny. If ya' insist on doin' this, ya' let me be there with ya'. Now, would ya' go get the ladder out of th' barn? I'll get them light bulbs from th' office."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks Miss Emily."

Daisy overheard the conversation as she sat with Drake in the warm ambiance of the kitchen. He sat in the corner chair with his legs stretched out and his feet propped in another chair at the end. Although they were drinking coffee and exchanging occasional looks, he wasn't saying much and she was about to blow.

Daisy was bored and wanted him to TALK to her, although she questioned herself over and over as to why. He was stubborn and obnoxious, but the mystery drew her in once again and she tried to start a conversation with him ... in the only way she knew how. She started an argument.

"Wow! That's somethin'! I didn't know Jenny and Dan were an _**item**_."

"They not be," he took another drink without looking at her.

"I wonder if Enos knows? Maybe I should _**say**_ something?" she waited for him to defend his sister.

"Ya mind your business," he still didn't look at her. Not even a glance!

"It sure _sounds_ like Dan thinks they have something. I'm just sayin'. Maybe she _**likes**_ him and doesn't know it."

That did it.

Drake threw down the paper, "HOW would she not know? She NOT be interested! Dan's not her type."

"How do ya' know what her type is?" Daisy refused to back down.

"I know," he stated.

"But _HOW_ do ya know, Drake?"

"Because! She be in…involved with ENOS! Ya be too nosey girl!"

She smirked behind her coffee cup. "Just ASKIN' Drake, ain't no need to get crabby."

"I NOT BE CRABBY!"

"Ya' sure sound crabby to me!" she chuckled.

"I think ya be needin to check your hearin'."

She gasped in offense and pushed herself up from her chair . Daisy was prepared to leave since he wasn't reacting the way she hoped. As she stormed past him, she finally got what she wanted ... sort of.

Drake grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. "I be thinkin' ya be wantin' to hit me! Ya fight, ya hit, then ya be wantin' a kiss. I say why not skip the hittin'?"

Daisy squirmed, "I've been nice to ya' today! I ain't HIT ya' at all!"

"Oh. My mistake. I be missin' a step. I be sorry," he stood her back up and gave her a gentle shove to send her on her way.

"DRAKE!" she practically whined in boredom. "I stayed back from th' ride to spend time with ya' but you're just ignorin' me!"

"We be spendin' time!" he argued.

"You are impossible to have a normal conversation with!" she stomped a foot in frustration.

"I not either!" he leaned forward and called her bluff. "Ya just be wantin' an excuse to slap me!"

Daisy put her hands down on the table with a loud smack and bent over to look him in the eyes. "If ya' pay attention, I wouldn't HAVE to hit ya' first!"

"Ya not hit me, Girl?" he looked at her somewhat guarded.

"Try me, I DARE ya'!"

Drake sat forward in his chair and buried his fingers in her hair as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She was amazed at how tender he could be! When she leaned in to kiss him, he backed just out of her reach to tease her. Daisy gazed into his dark green eyes as a half grin slowly appear. She again heard him growl ... now she knew it was real. As he began to pull her down to kiss him, she was grabbed from behind and screamed when the barrel of a gun was pressed against her head. The chair hit the floor as Drake leapt to his feet.

"NOT A WORD OR SHE'S DEAD, MacFALAND! You stay right there!"

"Ya' will NOT hurt th' girl!" his eyes locked on the man as he began to make his move.

**"DRAKE!?"** Daisy looked into his eyes with desperation and fear.

"Ya be still girl. I not let-"

Daisy screamed again helplessly as Drake gasped in pain and fell with a loud whack when his head hit the table on the way to the floor. A second gunman had struck him in the back of the head with the butt of a rifle.

**"DRAKE!? NO!"** Daisy cried.

"I SAID NOT A WORD!" the first man tightened his hold on her throat and she pulled at his arm trying to get free and breathe.

While Daisy's tears fell without sound she heard a crash in the living room as Emily screamed. _EMILY! _The man put a smelly cloth over Daisy's mouth and nose and she tried to scream again as she kicked and fought to get free, but he was far too big. The last thing Daisy remembered were two hooded men dragging Drake away from her as she reached out for him in despair. _Drake! Leave him alone!_

Dan was on his way back to the cabin with the ladder when he heard the screams. Dropping the ladder he charged into the cabin and ran into a man with a gun held to Emily's head. Matt Duncan had come for his bait and got more than he expected.

"DAN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Emily begged as she trembled.

He tried to stay calm. "Ya' ain't takin' her! LET HER GO!"

Emily was petrified, **"DAN! PLEASE!"**

"It's all right Miss Emily, take it easy…I ain't letting him outta here with ya'." Dan began to slowly move to the door where the rifle was hidden under the large blanket on the wall.

Matt hissed as he held Emily in his clutches, "Sorry, no can do, I hope you been saying your prayers!"

A shot rang out from the upstairs landing and Dan flew against the wall before falling to the floor.

"**NO! NOT DAN!" **Emily screamed. "**WHY?** He ain't done nothin' to ya'!" she cried.

"What about the others!" Matt demanded of the gunman upstairs.

"We got both of them. They're already gone."

"G-GONE? What do you mean ... NO!" Emily began fighting to get free.

Dan was bleeding badly and he couldn't move. In his panic he only thought of one thing. Cowgirl would never know! Pulling all the strength he could muster, he wheezed and gasped as he called out to Emily. "PLEASE! Tell Cowgirl, Emily…tell…her…I love her!" he gasped desperately for air and collapsed.

"Dan? DAN! YOU HANG ON! You're gonna tell her yourself! DAN FIGHT IT! PLEASE! **GUS! WHERE ARE YA? I NEED YA'!**" Emily then screamed at the top of her lungs.

The second man rushed in from the kitchen, "Let's go, we got riders coming in!"

"All right, stick to the plan. Put another bullet in that one, just to make sure! LET'S MOVE!"

"NO!" Emily begged. "PLEASE! He's just a young man! DON'T! Don't hurt him!"

"Now, now Mrs. Rafferty, you can always hire a new one."

Emily became hysterical and was screaming for Gus when she fainted. As they took her away through the back door, the remaining gunman stood over Dan and raised his gun.

Dan couldn't move but tears fell in silence from the excruciating pain. He saw the gun and heard the man pull back the hammer. Closing his eyes he thought of how much he loved her ... and how sorry he was that he never told her.

_I love you, Cowgirl … I'm sorry. Remember me when ya' look at th' stars. I should have told you._

He heard the sound of shattering glass and everything faded away.


	11. The World Falls Apart

_A/N: Special thanks to all those who have provided encouragement and support! You keep me motivated! This chapter has some dark scenes and a minor curse word, just FYI. Thanks again to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_*****TISSUE ALERT & VIOLENCE*****_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The World Falls Apart **

_We must embrace pain  
and burn it as fuel for  
our journey._

~Kenji Miyazawa

* * *

The group had been on the trail for about an hour and it was just as Enos had hoped, Jenny was as carefree and beautiful as the day he met her. Gus teased about him falling for her in the hayloft … literally … and they all enjoyed the ride and the scenery. Gus led them up to a gorgeous ridge to see a blanket of fall colors in the trees spread out for miles far below. As they rode down one of the forest trails, the leaves fell all around them, floating on the light breeze and creating a magical scene.

Enos turned Tag so he could face Jenny and leaned over to put a tender kiss on her lips. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her emerald eyes. They twinkled in the afternoon sun and he thought perhaps that twinkle was there just for him.

"Are ya' havin' fun, Jenny? Ya' look pretty, ya' got all these leaves in your hair!" he reached over and pulled a bright red one out of her hair as he smiled.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Yes, I am! Especially since you're here with me this time." Leaning in close she whispered, "I'll take another kiss if you're offering."

When she tenderly caressed his cheek, he kissed her again, this time with a little more passion. Enos was thinking of things he probably shouldn't and lost focus of the people around him. He nuzzled her gently and moved back to her ear where he whispered, "Let's go back early … I want to take ya' someplace. Ya' wanna go? Say ya' will, please? I need to ask ya' somethin'."

Jenny wondered if this was about the question he had from the ravine. When his eyes took on a smoldering look, she knew exactly where he meant. She had to admit that she had thought about the hayloft since their arrival. Jenny blushed just a little and reached for his hand, which covered her tiny one so completely. "I'd love to go with you, Deputy."

He let go of her hand for just a moment as he turned Tag around to head down the trail but then quickly took it back and put another tender kiss on her cheek. The two were totally caught up in each other.

"Oh PLEASE!" Jaxon protested. "One more time and I swear I'm gonna HURL! Just quit already!"

"NUMPTY! Go ride with Gus or Luke and mind your manners!" Jenny scolded him then smiled playfully as she continued to hold Enos's hand.

"I'll go tell Gus we are goin' back early, I'll be right back!" Enos was taking her to the hayloft and no one was standing in his way!

Jaxon rode up alongside his sister and flashed a know-it-all grin.

"What?"

Jaxon replied, "It's just good to see you happy, Sis. He was really miserable this summer without you."

"Jaxon, thank you for being there for us. I was miserable, too. You were the one that gave us some hope. Do you realize what you did for us?"

"I think it's the least I can do considering I almost killed-"

"JAXON!" she snapped. He HAD to let this go! "You can't hang onto that and you had no way of knowing! I want you to focus on the fact that I'm still here! Not what might have happened!"

"It isn't that easy," he said sadly. "The doctor was pushy. Everyday between 7:30 and 7:45 he came in and he'd…" Jaxon swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I was late, Sis. I want to forget it and I'm tryin', but it was awful to see you that way."

Jenny stopped Abby, forcing Jaxon to stop as well. "LOOK at me Jaxon. Take my hand and touch me! I'm still here!" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tight as she could. She knew what he needed and did her best to help. "I'm so sorry there was no one there for you. Listen to me, you can go to Enos if you need a friend, he cares about what you're going through and he's struggling with the fact that he wasn't there, too. But let go of this! Let's live each day to the fullest! Eventually we have to face Monroe, don't waste this beautiful day grieving over something we can't change."

"I'm…working on it," his voice cracked. Jaxon was still stuck with the images of his sister's lifeless body, tubes keeping her alive and haughty doctors trying to tell him to let her die. He had the pen in his hand, the consent form in the other and then she moved. Perhaps sharing it with Emily would help to put it behind him.

"Jaxon? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" he tried to shake off the images in his mind. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She sighed, "I said I love you with all my heart," she smiled at her twin and hoped it would somehow ease his pain. When he flashed his brilliant smile back at her she knew at least for a moment it was better.

"I love you, too, Jenny."

When she noticed Enos trotting back she prepared to leave with him. "Enos is taking me for a ride. I'll see you back at the cabin later. Have a good time, Jaxon. Get to know Luke. He's a good guy. Now kiss me so I can spend some time with Deputy!"

Jaxon gave her a tender kiss on the cheek then smiled as she rode off with Enos. Someday, he hoped to share a love like that.

* * *

As he stood in the airport he waited for her to pick up the phone, praying she was there. The phone rang and rang and eventually a shaky voice on the other end answered.

"H-hello?"

"It's Travis. Thank goodness! Are you okay, honey?"

"TRAVIS! I'm safe, but I'm so scared! I have what you need, but we have a big problem!"

"What's happened?"

"Gidget! He's taken her and disappeared again! I don't know where she is! Do you have any information? Do you know what Monroe's doing next?"

"No. I want you to head this way. I'll find a safe place nearby just call me at the Rafter G when you get here. Before you leave take that evidence, make copies, and drop it off at the closest FBI office. Bring the originals to me. Don't stick around and don't give them your name, get in and out and don't be recognized! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Have you seen him?"

"No. I'm sorry not yet. They should be at the Ranch by now and I'm on my way. You be careful."

"Thank you, Travis. What about Gidget?"

"Stay strong. We've never been closer to getting him! Don't worry, I'll find her and you know I won't ever stop looking. I'll get her out; now go do as I ask. You get out and stay out. Hurry and be safe."

"Okay, I'm going now. See you soon!"

Travis hung up the phone and closed his eyes in fear for his love. Part of him hoped that Monroe would fight so he could be the one to put the fatal bullet in him. Monroe had no right to do the things he did and he had put so many through so much pain. By the end of the week, hopefully they would find them both, arrest Monroe and save them all.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the car. He had to get to the Rafter G and meet with Jaxon right away. They would be safe there.

* * *

After Enos and Jenny had put a healthy distance between them and the group, Enos stopped and jumped off Tag to tighten his cinch.

"Okay, spill it," she said. "What are you up to now, Deputy?"

"Wanna race?" he grinned.

"Abby's not Bella!" she giggled. "It's not fair!"

"Abby's fast enough!" he teased. "C'mon, just past th' tree line into th' clearing above th' hill. We would get to th' barn faster."

She looked down at him playfully, "What do I get if I win?"

_Whatever ya' want!_ "I don't know, let's just let them run!" he replied.

"Deal, would you tighten my cinch for me?"

Enos was finished with Tag and started on Abby. Jenny couldn't help but watch him as he moved. He seemed so at ease and had always taken her breath away, especially when he wore his deputy's hat. He had been thrilled when she returned it to him, thinking it had been lost in the flood at the ravine, but she had found it and kept it for him, saying she needed something of his to hold on to while they were apart.

When he was finished with his task, he climbed aboard Tag, but just as he swung over the saddle, Jenny giggled and took off.

"Come catch us if you can!" she called over her shoulder.

"Ding dang it! I fall for that every time!"

Tag bolted after her and they raced across the ground as they followed the trail back to the clearing. Tag was fresh and sure-footed, chasing after Abby. When Jenny darted off the trail and down across a stream, he knew they were in for a fun ride, she was headed for all the shortcuts.

Tag slid down the embankment and water flew as he charged across the stream and powered up the other side. Enos could see her just ahead of them and he urged Tag on.

She then darted to the right and jumped a tree across the trail, which he easily matched and headed for the clearing ahead. Both riders gave the horses their heads and they flew across the ground side by side at lightening speed. When they reached the tree line they jumped another downed tree and burst into the clearing together, ending up in a tie.

Slowing the horses Jenny was laughing and breathing heavily from the short adventure.

"Ya' stinker!" he called out. "Ya' took a head start and I think ya' need to make it up to me!"

"Name your price, Deputy!" she laughed.

They continued out across the clearing at an easy pace again holding hands and exchanging playful looks and words. When they got to the trailhead above the cabin they both heard it at the same time and the mood quickly changed. A gunshot. Enos pulled his rifle and looked down at the cabin through the scope as she did the same. They both saw a man through the glass window as he walked over and lifted his pistol to something or someone on the floor.

**"NO!" **

**"TAKE HIM, DEPUTY!"**

Enos fired his rifle and as the window exploded, Jenny watched through her scope as the man flew back and appeared to drop his weapon. They both quickly scanned the area.

"I can't see any more of them, Jenny! We have to get down there! Emily and Daisy are defenseless unless Drake got them out!" Enos kicked Tag into a dead run and they both raced towards the cabin together.

"This can't be happening!" Jenny yelled as they raced to the cabin. "Could you see who he was aiming at?"

"I don't know!" he replied. "I don't think he fired, but I hit him and he ain't gettin' up!" Enos was frantic to get there, where was everyone?

The place looked deserted and they were both sick with worry. They charged through the gate with guns in hand as they raced to the front steps and swung down from their saddles. The front door was wide open and as they stepped inside with guns raised, Jenny gasped in shock as Dan lay in a pool of blood on the floor. The gunman Enos had shot lay dead not far from him.

"Help him Jenny, I gotta make sure we ain't got company! Watch your back!" Enos began to search the cabin.

Jenny grabbed the phone and ran to Dan as Enos looked for more intruders. She put pressure on the wound with a blanket from the couch as she called for help. It was bad … real bad … he was grey and wheezing for each breath. She finished with the phone and set it aside, the police and ambulance were coming.

"Dan? DAN!" she cried. "Can you hear me? Help is on the way! Just hang on!"

He was ice cold and shook violently. She grabbed another throw from the couch and covered him. Jenny then put his head in her lap in hopes that he might know she was there. He was dying. She knew the signs, she had seen it before with Cynthia. She tried to calm her fears as history repeated. Desperate to do something she tried to comfort him.

"Dan! It's Jenny! Do you know I'm here? Just nod or squeeze my hand," she waited for any sign that he could hear her.

"Cowgirl?" he said weakly.

"Hold on Dan, help is coming. Try not to talk, just squeeze my hand and know I'm here."

Enos knelt beside her, "There ain't nobody here! They must have gone out th' back! Dan? Hang in there, buddy roe … help is comin'."

"Take … care … of her…" he was looking at Enos with such intensity it sent a chill down his spine.

"Dan you jackass, don't talk!" she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Save your strength, I can hear the sirens. They are almost here!"

He again looked to Enos, "Four men … took … Emily ... and … th' others …"

Enos figured it was Monroe's men. They had taken all three of them? Emily, Daisy and _Drake_? They just shot Dan in cold blood for no reason? He wasn't even armed! "Dan ya' stay strong! I got one of them. We're gonna find them, ya' just hang on now!"

**"COWGIRL!?" **Dan suddenly yelled.

"Easy, I'm right here!" she said soothingly.

"I…can't see!"

The paramedics were headed up the steps and she squeezed his hand tight. "The ambulance is here so don't give up. You're going to be fine! You fight!" Jenny tried to comfort him through her tears. She stepped back as the paramedics took over.

Dan suddenly reached out and grabbed for Jenny, finding her coat. "Cowgirl…I've…always…" His hand dropped to the floor as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The paramedics loaded him up and took him away, too busy to give them much indication. Jenny knew how bad it was and she watched in disbelief as the ambulance flew down the drive. Enos and Jenny were left behind in shock.

Jenny was dumbfounded. What had he meant? _"I've always?" _ Then she looked down to see all the blood on her hands and clothes and began to shudder. She ran to the porch rail where she became ill. Dan had been a good friend for seven years and now he was dying! WHY?! He did nothing to deserve this!

Enos helped her to the large sink in the kitchen and she started to frantically wash the blood off her hands and arms as she cried for them all. "Why? Dan never did anything to Monroe! Where did he take them? Where are Drake and Daisy and WHY EMILY?"

It suddenly hit Enos, "Jenny we should go before the police get here or we will have a lot of explaining to do before we can get out to go look for them!"

She quickly shut off the water. They raced back through the house to reach the horses out front, but ran into the Sheriff coming up the porch steps. Instead of being able to go search for their missing loved ones the police forced them to stay and explain the dead gunman in the living room.

Enos was extremely distressed. That monster came in here and took the people he loved! Right under their noses, he just took them! He wanted to kill Monroe for what he had done to Dan! He clenched his fists and he turned to Jenny but stopped when he saw Emily's chair instead. There on the arm of the chair sat her knitting, waiting for her to come back. He felt helpless and insignificant. He felt Jenny take his hand and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Jenny? What are we gonna do? How…am I supposed to tell Gus?" he choked and couldn't stop the tears and the sobs that followed. "Why did he have to take EMILY!? Why did he have to take ANY OF THEM!?"

He pulled her into her arms as they both cried. They were both terrified for what there loved ones might be going through and feared that Dan was lost to them forever. As the police worked the crime scene, Enos and Jenny clung to one another in their tears and prayed for an answer or a lead, anything to help find them. When there was nothing, no word, no call, no new information whatsoever, they both had enough of sitting and waiting.

"I ain't sittin' here no more! We gave 'em our statement! They have to be someplace!" Enos got to his feet and retrieved his rifle. "Dan said they went out back so let's get the horses and start there! Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you." Jenny grabbed her rifle and followed him.

An officer stopped them both.

"I'm sorry Deputy Strate, ma'am, but we need you to stay here. I'm Sheriff Roberts, I have my best men looking. We're gonna find them, but I've known Gus Rafferty for twenty years, I expect he's gonna need ya' when he get's back."

Enos was floored, "Wh-what? Ya' won't even let me help?"

"Ya' are helpin'!" the Sheriff said. "Gus is gonna need ya' and ya' know it, boy!"

Enos was disappointed and fell into the couch in defeat as he buried his face in his hands. Jenny put a trembling hand on his shoulder as her own tears still fell.

She decided to try again. "Sheriff Roberts? May we at least go out to find Gus?"

"I've sent two deputies out now. You two are in no condition."

"We're FINE!" she snapped. "We can find him faster, we know this place and where he was riding!"

"Ya' gonna ride up to him like that, miss? You're covered in blood! Ya' gonna tell him his wife is missin' lookin' like that?"

"My brother is…is…" she choked and her anguish left her speechless. Enos pulled her down into his arms and rocked with her as they both cried.

"I reckon he's got a point, Jenny!" Enos choked, "I ain't in no hurry to tell Gus. I don't even know how!"

* * *

"Gidget? Miss Gidget?"

"Hmm, oh! I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't even hear you come in! Must be jetlag. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Monroe's guest is here. She's in the next room, but Mr. Monroe is on the phone and wants to speak with you."

"I see. Thank you," she took the receiver. "Hello Wallace, how are you dear?"

"_Gidget? I'm fine. I have instructions for you. Matt is going to take you to our special guest. It's your duty to make sure she remains secure, but unharmed. Do everything you can to make her comfortable."_

She felt suddenly sick, "Unharmed?"

"_Yes baby. Do as I say and please don't ask questions. Don't let Matt harm her, you should know she's not a … willing guest."_

"Of course, Wallace. I'll check on her now. Do you wish to speak with Matt?"_ He kidnapped her?_

"_No, he knows what I expect. Thank you." _

She forced a smile at Matt as she handed him back the phone and asked to see their guest. He led her across the room, unlocked one of the doors, held out an extra key for her then let her in.

"This door stays locked at all times, Monroe's orders. You are to check on her and tend to her every need as he said."

She took the key and glared at him, "I'm PERFECTLY aware of my responsibilities. I would suggest you remember your place and think about just whom it is you are speaking with! Now leave me alone with her!"

Matt glared right back and moved away. He would tend to other business in a little while anyway.

Gidget entered the room and as she shut the door she flipped on the light and saw her. The woman wasn't that much older than she. Matt had taped her mouth and tied her hands and feet. The poor woman was trembling in fear as tears fell from her eyes. Locking the door she quickly went to her side. _HOW DARE HE!_

"I'm so, SO SORRY! I'm Gidget. Try and take it easy, I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again. Let me get this off of you!" She removed the heavy tape as carefully as she could, apologizing every time the woman winced. Then once she was free to speak she dried her tears with her lace handkerchief. "It's all right. Can you tell me your name?"

"Em-Emily," she cried softly. "Gus! I need my husband, GUS!"

Gidget spoke calmly, "I know you are frightened. I'm here to make sure you're cared for appropriately."

"Ya' call this appropriate! Get these ropes off me and let me go! They killed Dan and I don't know where they took Daisy or-"

Gidget quickly covered her mouth and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! Emily, I know you are afraid, but if you fight or scream, Matt will come in here and make it worse! Please trust me! I'm going to do everything I can to help you!"

Emily had no choice! She nodded her head and cried some more. She watched Gidget pick up the intercom and stand; she wasn't very tall and had petite features, striking in appearance. The woman was close to her age and she thought she looked familiar, but she was certain they had never met before. Why on earth would they?

"MATT!" Gidget snapped. "You will NOT treat this lady like this! I want these restraints off of her NOW!"

There was a pause.

"FINE! If that's what he wants it's at least better than this! Mr. Monroe said he wanted her comfortable, I will report your behavior if you treat her this way again!" she slammed down the phone. "I'm sorry. He will come and remove the restraints but you will have a single restraint on your ankle. It's the best I could do."

Gidget was very afraid. Wallace had NEVER put her in this position before. Matt was dangerous and she would have to play the part of the strong, in control mistress of Wallace Monroe to keep him in check. How was she going to help this woman! She had no idea of the two prisoners or the hidden basement. In fact she wasn't allowed to leave the cabin at all!

Emily's tears began to increase and she started to panic. She had said his name. MONROE! Wallace Monroe had taken her!

"Please! I need Gus! I want to go home!" Emily cried.

Gidget sat beside her as she waited for Matt to come in and dried her eyes as she tried to reassure her.

* * *

Matt came in the room and began to remove the restraints. After he had finished, Emily had a single restraint on her ankle so she could move about the room freely. He always did think that Gidget was too soft. He left her to tend to the whining hag as he headed for his room to _play_ with his other guests.

The cabin was perfect for the plan. The floor level was roomy and comfortable. No one would find any of them here. From the outside, the place was hidden far back into the trees and accessible only by horseback…or in an emergency by helicopter in a clearing 2 miles away. The place had a broken down façade and looked abandoned. It was absolute perfection

The basement below had been fixed to suit his purposes. It was soundproofed and solid, with no outside light filtering in. The only way out being the trap door in the floor in his room.

* * *

Daisy fought to open her eyes and clear her head. She was on a hard, cold floor and she was shivering. How did she get here? As she tried to remember what happened she again tried to open her eyes. Why was it so dark? Moving her hand she touched her face. Her eyes were open but she couldn't see a thing! Trying not to panic, she focused on her breathing and tried again to remember.

Slowly the fog lifted from her fuzzy memory as she recalled having coffee with Drake in the kitchen. She sighed and touched her cheek as she remembered how he touched her so tenderly … when was that? Wait! They had been fighting! He wasn't talking much and she wanted him to take her into his arms and kiss her like he had in the barn! Daisy recalled his half smile and the sound he made … like a deep growl … then he had leaned in to kiss her.

In a flash the fear overwhelmed her as everything came back, the gun, Emily screaming from the other room, Drake being struck from behind and Daisy remembered him falling! Where was he now?

"D-Drake? Are ya' here?" she called out into the darkness, her voice wavering and afraid. Rolling to her stomach she pushed herself up with her hands and tried to feel around her.

She began to crawl on her hands and knees, trying to figure out where she was but didn't get far before she hit a brick wall. Next to the wall there was an opening of some sort and as she felt closer, she found a round vertical rod, then another and another. When she realized she was in some sort of cage or cell she whimpered in fear, but tried not to panic, but the reality of her predicament was too much.

"D-Drake? PLEASE!" She was losing control and panic overtook her as she began to scream in the dark over and over again as tears ran down her cheeks.

Not knowing how long she had cried she finally stopped when no one came to her aide. It was useless! Where was her guardian angel with the crooked halo? He said he would protect her!

"DRAKE! YA' PROMISED TO KEEP ME SAFE! WHERE ARE YA'?!"

That's when she heard the sound, she quickly calmed herself and listened closely, someone was moaning to her left! Turning on all fours she crawled across the cold hard floor then she heard the sound again.

"Sugar is that you?"

Quickening her pace she soon felt something with her hand. There was a person sitting up against the wall, knees pulled up in front of them. When she touched his knee again he moaned very quietly.

"Drake? Please! Wake up and talk to me!" Daisy knew he was hurt simply because she saw the gunman strike him and he had struck his head a second time when he fell against the table. It shocked her that he was even sitting up!

She moved closer to him as quickly as she could and her hands clumsily found his shirt as she reached for him. He was right there! It was pitch black and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, but she could hear him breathing.

"I know you can hear me, Drake! Come on answer me!"

He began to chuckle.

"DRAKE! STOP IT! This ain't funny and I'm scared!" she cried.

Bright lights suddenly came on overhead, stinging her eyes and forcing her to close them. She felt him take her hands and pull her body close to him. Daisy fought to open her eyes to look at him but it was so bright now.

"Drake, thank goodness! Are ya' all right! I was so worried for ya'!"

The chuckle turned into an evil laugh, maniacal in nature and as he came into focus she saw it wasn't Drake at all. Inches away from her face sat another man.

"It-It's…a nightmare! Doc Appleby called it a night terror! It's not real!" she closed her eyes tight. This had happened before and she would wake up! Then he jerked her so hard she cried out in pain and opened her eyes.

"Not a nightmare, pretty girl. I'm Matt … you remember my brother don't you? I'm here to finish what he started. His name was REID DUNCAN!"

Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs in terror and tried to get away but he pulled her closer. When she spit in his face he slapped her before shoving her with his boot and she hit the floor unconscious.

Matt stood up and looked at the pretty waitress that now lay with a bloody lip at his feet. He twirled the remote to the lights in his hand. She was his new plaything and while he couldn't really start punishing her until he made good on his delivery to Monroe, no one said he couldn't mess with her sanity.

Just a few feet away, had she gone right instead of left, she would have found who she was looking for, although he was in no position to help her.

Tomorrow Matt expected to deliver the other three…then he could begin to exact his revenge and make them suffer before they died by his hand. As he headed for the cell door he paused and turned, walking to Drake and giving him a swift kick in the gut. This scumbag killed his brother and even Monroe wasn't going to stop him from punishing him! He waited for months for this day! NO ONE WOULD STOP HIM! He took in a deep breath and kicked him again with all his might. This time he heard Drake groan and cough, choking for air, yet he didn't wake.

"I _KNOW_ you felt _THAT_, MacFarland!"

Matt laughed again like a man gone insane as he opened the cell door and let himself out, locking it behind him. Once at the top of the stairs he shut off the lights and exited through the trap door, letting it drop with a bang.

When it had been quiet a few minutes, a breathless voice spoke in the darkness, weak … but determined.

"Girl? If ya hear me … I'm here … ya be strong."

* * *

Enos sat on the couch with Jenny on his knee, his arms holding her tight, her head resting on his shoulder. He stared ahead blankly at a knot in the wood on the wall trying to find the words to tell his godfather. Tears still fell, silently now and he was surprised there were any left.

The police had allowed Jenny to change into clean clothes and they had heard that Dan was in surgery at the hospital, but not expected to survive. Sheriff Roberts had deputies searching the area; the State Police and FBI were on the way.

A young local deputy came running up to the sheriff, "Sheriff Roberts, th' riders are coming in. Gus Rafferty is here."

Enos and Jenny quickly leapt to their feet and looked outside to see Pete charging towards the gate with Gus. Enos turned pale and grasped Jenny's hand. "I don't know how to tell him, Jenny! It's gonna break his heart!"

"Deputy? I'll be right beside you," she wiped his tears gently. "I'll do what I can to help, then we are going to find them and bring all of them back!"

Gus came running up the steps and burst into the house, followed by Jaxon and Luke. _All of them._ He had to tell them all!

Gus exploded, "WHAT TH' HELL! What's all th' police cars doin' here and where's my WIFE?! Enos? Where's EMILY?!"

He felt Jenny squeeze his hand tight and he said a little prayer. The look on Gus's face was already killing him. Emily was everything to him. She was everything to all of them! "Gus…come and sit down."

"NO, ENOS! I ain't! Ya' tell me where she is! NOW!" he was already shaking.

Enos let go of Jenny, took a step forward and kept his voice as calm as he could, "Gus, please."

Charging to Enos, Gus grabbed him by the shirt and shook him hard, "WHERE…IS MY…MY WIFE!" he was losing control as his voice cracked from the pain.

Enos took hold of Gus's arms and looked in his eyes as his own tears continued to fall. He tried to explain, "Th-they came and took her. They took Daisy and Drake, too. Then they … shot … Dan. We think it was Monroe's men. Gus, I'm sorry!" he choked. "I don't know where she is, but I'll find her. Jenny and I will find all of them!"

Enos watched as the information slowly sank in and ripped Gus apart. "No. Emily? Oh God…EMILY? MY EMILY!? She'd never hurt no one! Why would they wanna hurt her? Uh-uh… IT'S A MISTAKE!" he started shaking his head like it was all just a lie, then when he glanced over and saw Dan's blood on the wall and the shattered window, the reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

He fell to pieces and began to strike out at Enos as he shoved him away. Enos stood firm and wouldn't let his godfather loose. He kept striking out and calling for Emily as his heart shattered. Eventually he went to his knees in a puddle of sobs and rage. Enos never once let him go, instead he fought to be strong for him and kept himself together even though his heart was breaking.

Barney was by his side as was the Sheriff and they helped him to his feet and onto the couch. Everywhere Gus looked he saw his wife and he couldn't take the grief and the fear. He grabbed hold of Enos by the back of the neck as he faced him.

"Enos? Son? Ya' gotta help me! We gotta find her! I can't live without her, ya' gotta help her! You and Jenny, ya' can find her! PLEASE?! Help me find her!"

Jenny moved quickly to Gus and clung to them both, then Enos made him a promise.

"I ain't goin' no where until she's back home, Gus. I swear to ya'. We're gonna do whatever it takes, we're bringin' her home! We're bringin' all of them home."

Luke was devastated as was Jaxon and they began pacing the floor not knowing what they should do next. As they continued pacing back and forth the phone rang and a young rookie picked it up.

"Excuse me, Deputy Strate? This is for you."

"NOT NOW!" Enos snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but ya' best take this. It's Wallace Monroe and he says he will only speak t'you."


	12. Involuntary Pauses

_A/N: I will be out of town for 2 days this weekend, but I hope to have another chapter up before I leave! I'll keep the posts coming as I can. Thanks to all who read and/or review! As always you keep me inspired. ENJOY!_

_******TISSUE WARNING & MILD LANGUAGE******_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Involuntary Pauses**

_Love is much like a wild rose,  
beautiful and calm, but willing  
to draw blood in its defense._

~Mark Overby

* * *

"Excuse me, Deputy Strate? This is for you."

"NOT NOW!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but ya' best take this. It's Wallace Monroe and he says he will only speak t'you."

The room fell into silence when they all realized who was on the other end of the line. In all the time that the MacFarlands had run, the closest any of them had ever been to Monroe was when Jaxon was captured in Scotland earlier this year. He never saw his face, but he heard his voice and he never forgot it.

Enos left Gus with Jenny and walked slowly to the phone. He looked to Sheriff Roberts, who indicated they were ready and his hand reached for the receiver.

"Enos Strate speakin'," his voice was firm but inside he was filled with turmoil.

"_You mean, **Deputy** Strate. It's about time we spoke."_

"Wallace Monroe," he spoke the name with condemnation and loathing.

"_We have some business to discuss."_

"WHERE ARE THEY!? If you DARE hurt them…" he clenched his jaw. Enos never thought he knew what it was to hate, until that moment.

_"YOU aren't the one with the power here, Strate!_"

"What do you want, Monroe?"

_"Pick one."_

"What?"

_"Pick which one of the three to start with, which one do I kill first? Because if all the cops aren't gone in thirty minutes, I'm killing them one at a time!"_

"Wait! I'll make sure they go!"

_"I said PICK ONE!"_

"I...CAN'T!"

_"You're pathetic. Maybe I should start with Emily, oh but wait you're ex-fiancé is here! Or should I kill the brother of the woman you-"_

"-STOP! I SAID I'd make sure they go!"

"_You have thirty minutes and I'll call back. If they aren't gone, they die. Tick tock, Strate!"_

The other end disconnected.

"Hello? **HELLO?!** **NO!**" he threw the receiver down in frustration and rubbed his hands on his face.

How did his men get by Drake? How did he ALWAYS get the upper hand? Monroe terrorized Jenny's family, tried to kill them all in June, now he had Emily, Daisy and Drake. He probably killed Dan to get them. They would have to do this without the help of the police. He yelled at Sheriff Roberts in frustration.

"YOU HEARD HIM! Monroe wants all of ya' gone or he's killing them! GET OUT! ALL OF YA'! Ya' WASTED time when we coulda been searchin' for them!"

"Now wait a minute, Strate. That ain't standard procedure!"

He blew apart, "He ain't playin' games! GET OFF TH' RANCH! NOW!"

Gus got to his feet and while still distressed he was not going to play with his wife's life. He trusted Enos completely and knew he loved Emily. While Sheriff Roberts had been their friend a long time, this was going to be handled Enos's way.

"Jerry, this here is MY property! Now I know ya' think you're tryin' to do your job, but there's things ya' don't know. So take all your people and go, right now! If ya' get my wife killed I'll NEVER forgive ya' for it!

"Gus, ya' ain't thinkin' straight 'cause it's Emily. You're gonna make a bad decision outta fear!"

His patience was non-existent, "I SAID GET OFF MY LAND!" he picked up a glass candleholder and threw it across the room, forcing the Sheriff to duck as it hit the wall and shattered behind him.

"GUS! Have ya' lost your fool mind!"

"MY WIFE IS MISSIN'!" he paced left then right quickly, over and over again, filled with pent up anger and anxiety.

Then he lashed out, "REMEMBER THIS ONE THING _SHERIFF_ … I AIN'T AFRAID OF NOTHIN'… 'cept losin' Emily! Now get OUT!"

"GUS! You stubborn son of a-"

"-and blasted PROUD OF IT!"

"Sheriff," Enos pleaded. "Please just go!"

Jenny stood near Gus, but wasn't sure what to do for him.

"Gus? You're scaring me, are you okay?"

He took a ragged breath as he tried to control his pain and rage; he was raw…like an open wound.

"Jenny, until I find Emily I ain't never gonna be okay. When ya' been with th' one ya' love as long as I've been with her, ya' know what their feelin' even when ya' ain't together! Right now, she's scared and she needs me! I … **I FEEL IT!**" he yelled in agony. Then he went to Jenny and hugged her tight. "I plan t' be th' first face she sees!"

He looked back at the Sheriff, "Why are ya' still **HERE**!?"

Gus held Jenny and rocked back and forth slightly, as he stood trying to manage his pain .

"**FINE**! Ya' heard the _property owner_, let's move out." Sheriff Roberts walked out and within ten minutes all the authorities were gone.

* * *

Gidget was trying everything she could to calm Emily. The poor woman was so far out of her element and clearly distraught. Every other word was "Gus" and she clearly was very much in love with her husband.

Having poured them both some tea she sat back in the plush wingback chair and took in the situation. They were from different worlds. Crossing her legs she thought about how different her life must be compared to Emily's. She had a husband that she adored and a home life that she was terrified of being torn from. Maybe if she could get her to talk about her family she would calm down.

"Emily, tell me about your family. It will help you relax."

"I ain't tellin' ya' NOTHIN' 'bout my family! Ya' just let me go home! Gus is gonna be worried sick and Dan…he…" she started crying all over again.

"Is Dan you're son?"

"NO! We ain't got no children other than my godson! Dan's a special part of our lives and we adore him like we do all th' kids that come in our home!" she cried.

"So you have lots of young people around you?"

"I WANT TO SEE GUS!" she demanded.

"You know I had children, once," she said sadly.

"Well with th' company ya' keep I ain't a bit surprised they ain't around no more!"

"That wasn't very…nice."

"NICE? Ya' got me on a chain like an animal! NICE?! Ya' crazy-!"

"-It isn't what I want for you, Emily. I'm in a difficult situation."

"A WHAT? I understand that you're keepin' me from my family and th' people I love! That's all I need to understand to know what kinda person ya' are! WHERE ARE TH' OTHERS?"

"Others?" Gidget handed her another tissue. She was beginning to think that she would never get her to stop crying.

"Did … did he kill them, too?" she sniffled.

"Emily, I don't understand."

"I weren't alone when that jackass came into my home! He shot Dan! What did he do to Daisy? And for cryin' out loud! He's suppose to be th' strongest and th' smartest! What happened to DRAKE?!" she continued to sob.

Gidget dropped her teacup and it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said where's Daisy and Drake? Why won't ya' tell me? She's just a young girl and he don't need no more pain!"

"Emily? Wh-what did you say? I mean, what did you say about Drake?"

"Drake had always been the strongest and the smartest of them! I don't know HOW they got by him!"

Gidget bent down and began picking up the pieces of her teacup, but her hand shook so badly that she kept cutting her fingers. It had to just be a coincidence! She refused to believe that her precious boy was…

_NO! It can't be possible!_ If Matt had taken these people like Emily said, then where were they?

"What's th' matter with ya'? You're hurtin' yourself!" Emily looked very confused.

Gidget stopped, realizing that she was drawing the wrong kind of attention to herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by asking such personal questions. I was hoping to make you feel better. It's been a long time since I've been with my children," she turned away from Emily and walked across the room.

"Seems I ain't th' only one upset! Maybe you should tell me about _your_ children."

"Wh-what?" Gidget was taken aback.

"Ya' said it would make me feel better but it makes me miss my family more! My godson is…he's…special to Gus and I! Ya' just can't do this to him! Not now! He's finally getting' his life back and he adores Jenny!"

_Jenny?_ Gidget felt the room spin. This woman said two of her three children's names! She quickly sat down before she fell.

"Gidget, ya' don't look good. What's wrong with ya'?"

"I just need a moment. This may sound like a silly question, but where do you live?" her children were in Wyoming, if this was true, she had to get a message to Travis!

"I live with Gus!" she began to sob. She was so distraught she couldn't answer a straight question.

"I understand that Emily! Where does Gus live?"

"We live on a ranch in Wyoming called th' Rafter G! I want to go back! I've been with him for over thirty-five years! I can't live without him! Please let me go home!"

_No, it can't be true!_

"Em-Emily. I'm not feeling well. Please try and stay calm. Would you mind terribly if I stepped out for a moment? If you need anything, just pick up the phone. It's an intercom and I'll answer."

"Please let me go home? I need Gus! Please?"

"Emily, I have to go, I'll be back soon. Call if you need me before then," she raced for the door as she heard her start begging her not to leave, but she couldn't take any more. Gidget thought back to the loud banging noise she heard earlier. Maybe there was something in Matt's room that she didn't know about.

She ran to her room and stretched out on her bed and cried uncontrollably.

* * *

Enos was pacing the floor and kept checking the time. Jenny and Jaxon had disappeared upstairs to her room and he was well aware of what they were doing. He carried in the two large cases for her himself. When the door opened she stepped out on the landing and looked down at him with an affectionate smile.

"Deputy? I need to see Luke in Jaxon's room. Would you send him up, please?"

"I'll get him. He's in th' kitchen, ya' okay Jenny?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'll be down soon."

Enos headed for the kitchen where Luke was sitting as he rested his elbows on the table. He twirled the saltshaker around in boredom and his expression was dark and gloomy. Daisy came here to be safe, but she was now in more danger than ever in the hands of the very man that wanted her dead.

"Luke?"

"Hey, Enos. Is there any news?"

"No, I'm sorry 'bout Daisy. Ya' know I still care 'bout her as a friend. Jenny wants to see ya'. Would ya' talk with her?"

He slammed his fist into the table, "_Jenny_ told me she would keep her safe! She said Drake would protect her! What does she want?"

"I don't know, but we gotta work together, Luke! We could lose everyone! I ain't turnin' my back on her!"

"All right. I ain't losin' Daisy. Where is she?"

"Upstairs, she's in Jaxon's room."

* * *

The twins sat together and had thought this through. They knew Drake would be furious with them, he was picky about his things, but it might work to their benefit. They were going to make the most of every opportunity to make things work to their advantage. Jenny looked at the open case in front of her and ran her fingers down the curve of the weapon, feeling connected to him in some way. He could be a real jerk, but rarely to her. She loved him and he was her big brother.

_Ya be precious to me, sister._

"Jenny? Enos said ya' want to see me?"

"Yes Luke. Thank you. We are pressed for time so I'm going to get right to the point. Will you help us get them back?"

"What kinda question is that? Ya' can't stop me this time if ya' tried! It's Daisy and Emily! How did they get by Drake?"

"It's never happened before. He must have been distracted or maybe he still wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry. Either way, if we get into a heated situation out there, you could benefit us all if you _look_ like Drake."

"Jenny, I ain't near tall enough to pass for bein' Drake. Just what are ya' plannin'?"

"As soon as we find out what Monroe wants, I'll explain. Don't worry about the height. If you're on a horse, especially Joe, it won't matter. Would you wear his hat and his jacket? Then there's one more thing that will help convince people that have been briefed about him," tears began to pool in her eyes and she turned to a case on the bed. When she turned back to face Luke, she had Drake's weapon in her hands.

"Enos tells me you're real handy with one of these. It's his pride and joy so to speak. The fact he doesn't have it with him isn't setting well with us. I want you to take it. Go out back while we're waiting and get comfortable with it. You're going to need it when we save Daisy and the others. She held out the weapon for him to take."

"Whoa…now shootin' outhouses with dynamite is one thing but…"

When he saw the single tear that fell down her cheek he realized that this wasn't easy for her. He took a moment to look at the weapon she offered, it was beautiful in it's simplicity and obviously well maintained. Monroe had her brother, it belonged to Drake, yet here she was offering it to him … to help save his cousin.

"I...um... don't know if it matters, but this is what he used to save Daisy and kill Reid Duncan near Bear Creek. It kind of seems appropriate, don't you think?"

Luke reached out and took the weapon. Once she let it go he noticed her entire body relax in response, like a heavy weight had been lifted.

"All right, I'll do it but I ain't bein left it the dark 'bout nothin' this time and I ain't stayin' behind."

"Agreed, we need you Luke."

"Ya got any dynamite in them there cases?"

She chuckled, " No, but he does have some arrows that might interest you. He's had them made special for years. Here…take these and go out back. We really appreciate this."

"Thanks, Jenny. I'm mighty obliged. We're gonna figure this out."

"Just take good care of that, he's going to want it back when we bring him home."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see ya' downstairs in a spell."

Luke headed outside and Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed as Jaxon put his arm around her.

"You did good, Jenny. I know that was tough. I'm worried for Drake, too. Is there anything else that we need?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we best drop the trailer in case I need to use the pickup. Get it someplace in the clear. It's only a last resort but I want to be prepared for anything. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Sis. I'm ready. Listen you go spend some time with Enos. You both need it."

"Thanks, Jaxon."

He kissed her on the cheek and held her a moment. She then got up and headed downstairs to find him.

* * *

Gus sat on the couch as Enos headed towards him with fresh coffee. The two were just trying to fill the time that seemed to creep by before Monroe called back with instructions. Both of them were filled with turmoil and their minds just raced. Enos handed a mug to Gus then sat down in the chair beside him.

"Boy? I wanna tell ya' somethin'. Ya' shouldn't wait to tell Jenny how much ya' love her. You're certain about how ya' feel and ya' need to tell her. Ya' never know when...god, I miss my Emily."

"I'll get her back for ya' Gus." Enos's heart was breaking for his his godfather. "I'll tell Jenny, but I want it t' be special. I got a _lot_ more to tell her than how I feel and then there's that…thing…that I ain't told her."

He chuckled, "Do ya' listen when Emily talks or does it just go inside that brain a'yours and just bounce around like some dang pinball?"

"Huh?"

"I know she told ya' that Jenny ain't never had eyes for no one b'fore ya'. Ya' got a lot more in common than ya' realize. I guess ya' just gotta figure that out on your own."

"I heard what Emily said, but I don't know what that has t'do with me being…I mean never…I just…"

Enos was distracted by Jenny's descent down the stairs. Lately she seemed to move in slow motion, pausing everything around him and becoming even more beautiful. She reminded him of some pure-hearted mystical creature that floated on air. Perhaps Gus had a point, what was he waiting for? He would do anything for her and had no intentions of ever letting her out of his life. Before he realized it she was standing in front of him, her eyes caught his gaze and lingered there. He reached out and pulled her to him gently, then kissed her sweet lips before sitting her down beside Gus.

She took Gus's hand and put her head on his shoulder.

Gus rested his head against Jenny's and said, "I'm mighty glad I got ya' here, darlin'. Ya' know how much Emily and I love all you young kids."

"We love you, too, Gus. I can't believe what they did to Dan," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "He was trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it was. He went blind before he passed out out. He was so scared and I couldn't do anything for him."

"Barney's headed to th' hospital to see how he's doin'." Gus patted her knee. "Dan cares for ya', Jenny. He knew you were there and that's gonna help him fight. More than ya' realize."

"He can't die, Gus. I don't have many friends." Jenny wiped at the tears as she recalled the horrific scene they walked into. Dan's cryptic message bothered her deeply. _What did he mean?_

Jenny looked over at Enos and the two exchanged an understanding look. Their plans were back on hold. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him so badly…they were supposed to be going to the hayloft! Maybe she should just tell him now.

"Deputy? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for-"

The phone rang and startled them all. Everyone rushed to the room as Enos picked up the receiver.

"Deputy Strate, speakin,"

"_I see you can follow instructions."_

"We did what ya' asked, now where are they and what do ya' want?"

"_You and the twins come to Bear Creek. I don't care when you leave but my associate will meet you at 11:00AM tomorrow and I'll give you the waitress and Emily Rafferty for the twins."_

He spun around and looked at Jenny with heartbreak, "Ya'…want th' _twins_?!"

"_Stay on the main trail and don't bring any company."_

He knew that's what Monroe would want! He held his breath as Jenny looked into his eyes. Jaxon moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Jenny looked up at her twin and he nodded. They were in agreement. Jaxon bent down to kiss her cheek and they both looked to Enos and with a sigh, Jaxon gave his approval. "Tell him we will give him what he wants, but if he hurts any of them, the deal is off."

Enos's heart cracked down the middle. He steadied himself with his hand against the wall.

"_Strate? You hear me?"_

"Wait! Before I agree to anythin' ya' send one back first!"

"_Sure. Which body should I have dumped in the driveway?"_

Enos punched the wall in frustration. He wanted to scream. How could he let her go? When he felt her next to him, her arms wrapped around him, he found the strength and moved ahead.

"No. Just don't hurt anyone else. If you do, th' deal is off. I'll be there with them in th' morning."

"_Good. Don't be late. I get upset when my people are held up."_

* * *

"Duncan here."

"_It's Monroe. They have their instructions. If they deviate from the plan you know what to do. They think it's an exchange!" he laughed. "When you get them back to the cabin call me. I have a chopper on standby to bring me in. I want to be there when you handle the cop and once he gives me what I want I will kill him personally. The buyers for the twins will be with me. DON'T screw this up!"_

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Gidget heard Matt leave through the front door and she was determined to find out what he was hiding in his room. Quickly moving down the hallway she checked the door to see that it was locked. She pulled the pins from her hair and began to work on the lock. Travis had taught her well and she was in the room within moments. As she looked around she was shocked. There were empty bottles of alcohol and the room was a mess. As she walked across the expensive rug she felt the floor creak and give.

Quickly bending down she pulled back the rug and found the trap door. Unlatching it she lifted it and saw darkness. There on the first step was a small remote and she picked it up, afraid it was an alarm she didn't touch any buttons. She grabbed the flashlight that was sitting beside it and headed into the darkness.

When she got to the floor she could hear a woman crying softly. She quickly turned on the flashlight and headed for the sound. Gasping in fright and shock, she saw a woman curled up in a ball crying in her sleep. There was a man near her on the floor and he groaned in pain. When he rolled slightly she could see his facial features.

Gidget fell to her knees trying to keep the panic and anger that ignited from consuming her. This had to be wrong! As she moved closer to the bars she reached through to try and touch him, but he was too far away.

_It can't be!_ _Not_ _my precious boy! _

How could he be here like this! This couldn't be him! He was just 13 years old the last time she saw him! Desperate she held the flashlight up to his face and he closed his eyes tighter…and spoke in his sleep.

"Girl…ya not be cryin' now. I not mean it to happen! I be sorry!"

When she heard the sound of his voice a memory flashed in her mind.

_"Mum! Finn and I went fishin'! The Big One took Numpty's pole, but I not mean for it to happen! I'm sorry!_

"_Drake, ya not be takin' Jaxon's things without permission! I'll not stand ya fightin'!" _

"_But Mum! I said I be sorry! I'll not do it again! I promise! _

"_Ya take yar punishment, Drake. All three of ya! I still love ya!"_

"S_orry, Mum. Ya know I not mean to make ya cry. I love ya!"_

Fifteen years had passed since she saw her children. She had been so traumatized by the beating their father inflicted the night Finn's body was found, she ran away from them all. That night was still a blur and the fight was...she didn't want to remember. She even forced herself to speak with out her accent and tried to disappear from the world she left behind. But she never forgot them and especially not the one with the broken heart.

She dug deep to find the courage to speak and she managed a few words, "Dr-Drake? It's me…it's Mum!" her voice wavering.

He didn't answer. He was either asleep or unconscious. She had to save him, both of them! She knew the girl was too tall to be her daughter, but she had to help all three of them. What would she do now?

"Precious child…I'll be back. I know you can hear me! I'll get us out somehow!"

Gidget ran and left everything as she found it as she headed for Emily's room.

A short time later, in the cold dark basement, Drake awoke from his dream. Trembling and cold, he fought his feelings of abandonment, shoving them down as far as he could. His mother was gone and the nightmares were always cruel jokes. He had tried to get Daisy to respond but she hadn't heard him or couldn't. He thought of his siblings and called out to them.

"Jenny? Jaxon? Where ya be?"

"DRAKE!? Is that really you?"

"Daisy? Ya be awake, Girl? Can ya move?"

Daisy crawled to his voice until she felt his strong body…and then she felt the shackles.

"Oh no! Drake, I'm so sorry!" she cried in despair.

"It be all right, Girl. They be comin' to save us! Ya be strong!"

She collapsed on his chest throwing her arms around him and she cried until there were no tears remaining. At least this time it was really Drake and she held on to him for dear life.

* * *

When the phone line again went dead, Enos dropped the phone and grabbed Jenny tight. Monroe wanted the twins and now he finally had all the leverage he needed to bring them in.

Luke saw the pain but had to know, "What are his terms, Enos?"

"He wants me to take them Jenny and Jaxon in exchange for Daisy and Emily."

He thought for a minute then Luke looked at them all, "I think we should do as we planned. No body knows th' land like Gus and it could lead us right to him. If I act as a decoy they might think Drake has escaped and it would give us time to get in and get them out."

"Ya gotta ride, Joe. He's th' fastest horse I got and Drake rides him every time he's here. We need extra horses to get them out," Gus was already preparing in his mind where to hide if necessary and how to get them home.

"Luke, we need to find them before 11:00, or he will probably just kill us all. Ding dang it…they have to be closeby!" Enos was desperate and frustrated. He just got Jenny back and felt he was going to lose her again. Squeezing her tight he lowered his head and buried his tears in her hair.

A grey haired man stepped in from the kitchen having come through the back door, shocking everyone, "They are close all right."

"**TRAVIS?!"** Jaxon was stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"Jaxon, who is this?" Jenny had never seen the man before, who was he and how did he know Jaxon?

"This is Travis, he's my handler." Jaxon replied.

Jenny snapped, "You mean the one who SENT US HERE? The one who said we would be SAFE?!"

She rushed up to the man and shoved him hard as she tripped him and pushed him to the floor. As she moved to drop her knee to his throat, she felt Enos pick her up and pull her away as she fought to get free and screamed at the man, "YOU LIAR! You did this to us! HOW COULD YOU? JAXON TRUSTED YOU! LET…GO!"

"Jenny, STOP! Hear him out! We ain't got nothin' to lose and I can't…I just can't let ya' go!" Enos begged her.

Her tears began again and she didn't have the strength to continue. Enos held her tight as she cried for the people she loved. Picking her up and cradling her in his arms she sought comfort in his embrace. Four innocent people! When would it stop! When would she be free to tell Deputy how she felt!

Travis got to his feet, "I'm sorry! We didn't know! I think my contact is here! I'm almost positive of it! I'm going with you to Bear Creek. I found a flight plan for one of Monroe's private helicopters! It's for tomorrow afternoon and it's 4 miles from Bear Creek!"

"There ain't nothin' within four miles of Bear Creek!" Gus stated.

"There is now. All we have to do is find it, then it should lead us to them." Travis knew it was the only way to get them all out alive.

Luke's eyes lit up, "What are we waitin' for! Let's get movin'!"

"We have to check with Barney first, Gus said sadly. I can't just leave Dan alone … we may need to leave Barney behind. Let me call and check on him. Then we should head out."

Enos looked down at Jenny and whispered, "I'm takin' ya' to th' barn. I can't do this without talkin' to ya' first! I adore ya', will ya' come with me?"

When she tightened her hold, he looked over to Gus who walked up to them both. He knew what he was thinking and put his hand on Enos's shoulder, then stroked Jenny's hair while she cried.

"Boy, ya' go ahead, but we ain't got much time. Do what ya' gotta do. Don't waste another moment together."

* * *

Barney sat in the waiting room at the hospital, still in a state of shock over the events of today. Dan's parents were on the way, but had a 12-hour drive and couldn't get a flight any faster. He was waiting to see Dan who was in ICU and he thought of their talk this morning.

"_Dan, ya' say that every time! Ya' should a just told her from the get go, ya' idiot!"_

"_I know, but I can't hold it in no more! I love her more than I can explain and she needs to know!"_

"_What if ya' lose her as a friend? THEN ya' got Enos to think 'bout!"_

"_I SAID I don't want her as a friend! I want her to be my wife! I can't sit back and be her friend no more! She's all I think 'bout! She deserves to know and it's her choice."_

"Barney? Barney!"

"Huh? Sorry, yes Ma'am?"

"You can see him now. Right this way."

Barney followed the female doctor and walked through two sets of double doors. Inside the room there was a big center station with rooms on the outside. She guided him to room number 4 and stopped.

"Barney, he's in a deep coma. I would encourage you to talk to him but his condition is grave. You should be prepared for the worst."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank ya' kindly."

"You Rafter G boys are always so sweet. He's got a lot of friends here at the hospital. I promise we will make sure he gets the best of care and doesn't suffer. We aren't giving up on him. Call me Mary. If you need anything let me know."

Barney went into the room and sat down beside his young friend, putting his head down against the rail of the bed. He tried to hold back his tears but it just wasn't possible.

"Dan? If ya' can hear me, ya' just can't do this to us! We can't take it, not none of us!"

* * *

_"It was the end of the day and they had all been sitting at the campfire. The glow lit her face and her smile was warm and inviting. This was the fourth time she had been here for the two-week cattle drive and they had become good friends, enjoying each other's company. _

_He had just grabbed some coffee and she was gone when he got back to the fire. The sky was clear as a bell tonight; everything had a silvery glow from the full moon. He saw movement down by the river and watched as she spread out a blanket and stretched out to look up at the stars._

_Unsure of what had come over him, he headed for the river. He stood back a moment, not wanting to startle her. _

"_Dan…I told you that you'd have a real hard time sneaking up on me. If you want to come watch the stars there's plenty of room over here."_

"_Sorry Cowgirl, I didn't mean t'bother ya'."_

"_You're not bothering me. Do you want to come look?"_

"_Okay, but I don't know nothin' 'bout stars."_

_She laughed and his heart jumped, "You don't have to know anything about them. Just LOOK at them! You think too hard, Dan. I know you've been busy with finals, but you're going to be a great medic."_

_He smiled as he walked around her and stretched out on the blanket. The silvery light was all around them and he heard things like "Ursula Minor" and "The Big Dipper" but instead of looking at the stars in the sky, he was looking at the beautiful cowgirl who chattered and pointed to this star and that, totally oblivious to his gaze. _

_He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and that he had grown to care for her, but he was too nervous. She'd think he was crazy! As he watched her she kept chattering, then her expression turned sad and she turned to look at him._

"_Why didn't you tell me, Dan?"_

"_What?" _

_That **ain't** how this memory goes!_

"_I don't want you to go, Dan."_

"_But Enos will be real good to you, Cowgirl."_

"_You should have told me."_

"_I know. I'm sorry. Would it have made a difference? Would you have come to me?"_

"_It's time to go. Don't be scared, where you're going there's nothing to be afraid of," she smiled and tilted her head to the side as the moonlight reflected in her eyes._

"_Please answer me, Cowgirl! PLEASE!"_

"_You keep asking for the wrong things!"_

"_Cowgirl, I love you, take my hand and don't let go!"_

_He watched her reach for him and as her hand fit into his, the silvery light around them became brighter and brighter._

"_Wow…what star is THAT, Cowgirl?"_

"_It's yours, Dan. It's yours."_

When the alarms went off in the room, Barney was startled and jumped to his feet. He was quickly shoved aside and out of the room as a flood of doctors and nurses rushed in.

"MARY?! What…what's happening?"

She looked at him with compassion, "Barney, you have to wait outside. I'll come get you."

"Don't let him die! He's just an idiot kid!"

"BARNEY! You don't want to watch this, now wait for me outside! They are doing everything they can to save him! **LET ME DO MY JOB!**" she shoved him out the double doors and he stood in the long hallway, locked out and alone.

"Dan! Ya' just can't leave!"


	13. Making Amends

_A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've been out of town! This chapter is a little dark, but sets up for the next few. Thanks to all who read and/or review and your encouragement is always appreciated! ENJOY!_

_******SOME VIOLENCE****** _

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Making Amends**

_She never quite leaves her  
children at home, even when  
she doesn't take them along. _

~Margaret Culkin Banning

* * *

When Daisy finally woke she was still surrounded by darkness. It was impossible to know what time it was, or if it was day or night. The floor was killing her knees and she was terribly cold even though she was curled up holding her guardian angel.

She remembered the man from earlier, Matt Duncan, and he frightened her. When he had screamed his name at her she was shocked and scared out of her wits. His obvious desire for revenge made her wonder if he would pop out of the shadows at any moment. Even now she felt like someone was watching her. Once she got out of this mess she would _**never**_ sleep without a night-light again. Although she was grateful Drake was here to provide a source of comfort, it was heart wrenching knowing he was restrained like a felon. She missed the stars and the clear skies of Hazzard County. This place was musty and damp, but by far the worst part was being blind.

Drake was supposed to protect her and she knew that it must be a horrible blow to him that he couldn't help her. How would he ever get them out of here? Surely Enos was looking for them! What had happened to Emily? When her questions began to build into panic she started taking deep breaths and decided to sit up and move.

Pushing up she stretched her arms and tried to relieve her aching muscles and then she heard Drake groan in obvious discomfort.

"Sugar? How can I help? Where are ya' hurtin'?"

"Everywhere. I be needin' to move!"

Daisy helped him to sit up then found the wall with her hands and sat against it. He was able to sit next to her as she gently massaged his shoulders and back, he sighed in relief. Daisy thought she heard a small growl and she smiled for the first time since this started.

"Is that better?"

"Ya be kind, Girl, I be a bruised mess!" he leaned his head back to find her. Her arm went around his shoulders as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Ya ain't said nothin' that nice to me since Bear Creek," she chuckled.

"Don't be hittin' me Girl, it not be a fair fight."

He could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. Turning his head further he found her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"I not protect ya', I be sorry, Daisy," he said sadly.

"It ain't you're fault Drake there were a bunch of them. I'm just worried 'bout Emily and Dan."

Drake realized that he hadn't heard them either and became concerned, "They be here, Girl?"

"I ain't sure. I heard Emily scream at th' Ranch." Daisy's voice wavered as her tears began again.

"Jenny and Jaxon be comin' with the rest of them. Ya try not to worry."

* * *

Gus walked with Enos as he headed for the front door with Jenny in his arms. He hated doing this now; he wanted this day to be free of burdens. Something they would look back on and remember with only joy. But now he was faced with the fact that they may lose each other and he had to tell her, no matter the circumstances.

He knew what Dan was trying to tell her and he could only imagine the regret he must have felt. Dan's feelings for Jenny didn't frighten him, but his lack of action and how it ended badly for him did. He wasn't going to end up hanging between life and death again without Jenny knowing EXACTLY how he felt and what he wanted.

Gus opened the door and as he headed outside the phone rang again and he stopped in his tracks. Sighing with trepidation he looked at Jenny and she returned his troubled gaze. Another delay.

"Jenny? Will ya' wait for me in th' barn?"

"Of course, you know where I'll be," she forced a smile and he wiped her tears.

Just one more call and he would tell her everything. He gently put her back on her feet and while Jenny headed down the porch steps, he walked back to the phone.

"Rafter G, Deputy Strate," filled with foreboding he waited for the voice on the other end of the line, expecting Monroe.

"_Enos? It's…Barney. I … I gotta talk to Gus!"_

"He's right here, hang on," his hands shook as he handed the phone to his godfather, "It's Barney." Everyone gathered in the living room while Enos stayed close to the phone, waiting to hear the news.

"Hey, Barney. How's Dan?"

"_They kicked me out! I ain't cut out for this, Gus! I can't do this by myself!"_

"Whattaya mean they kicked ya' out!? Now pull it together and tell me what happened!"

"_He almost died while I was with him! They got him back, but he's still in a coma and this could go on for a while. It's just...he's my friend! I can't leave him here alone! It ain't right!"_

"I'll have Enos call Caroline for ya'. We will ask her to come stay but Dan needs ya'. We'd all be there if we could! I just…we just gotta find Emily."

"_I know ya' would, Gus. I just feel useless!" _

"Ya' ain't useless! Ya' need to tell him…" Gus cleared his throat as his voice cracked, "tell him we all expect his lazy backside on th' trail soon. He ain't got my permission to go nowhere. He's gonna hear ya'. I just know it. I promise I'll call ya' when I can. Ya' take good care of him."

"_Yes, Sir."_

The news was staggering and Gus was deeply troubled. He just couldn't stand what had transpired in his home and that Dan could die at any time.

Enos tried to reassure Gus as much as he could and reminded him of his promise. They would find Emily and bring her home. Then Monroe would be held accountable, in whatever way was necessary.

* * *

Emily still could not stop her tears. This was a horrible experience for her; there weren't even any windows or light from outside! She missed the comfort of her home, the wide-open spaces and how the trees and the mountain views burst through the large windows of the Rafter G cabin. Most of all she missed Gus.

This was like being a dog in a cage, complete with a chain. Gus must be worried sick and she knew he would be heartbroken over Dan. Her sobs restarted just at the thought. She didn't even hear Gidget return.

"EMILY! I have to talk to you! I need your help!" although she looked unnerved, Emily was in no mood. She had been through enough today!

"I ain't helpin' ya' with NOTHIN'! Not til ya' let me outta here! PLEASE! Where are th' kids? What happened to Daisy and Drake? When can I go home?" frightened and unsettled her tears continued.

"You have to calm down! Please listen to me! The kids are here, but I wasn't told! I'm not supposed to know! If Matt finds out, he will kill us both! He's a sick man!"

"Ya' think?"

"Emily! You don't understand! You said earlier that maybe I should talk about my children. I want to help my kids! I'm trying!"

"How is helpin' your kids gonna help us? Just why should I CARE!? I want to GO HOME!"

Unable to reach her any other way, Gidget realized she would have to tell her the truth. The consequences of her actions fifteen years ago were heavier then ever and she needed to confide in someone. Emily cared for Drake. She would listen, wouldn't she? She struggled to overcome her apprehension and let it out as she began to cry.

"I have to tell somebody! Emily, Drake is my son!" her tears turned to sobs.

"He…Drake? Drake is **your** son!?"

"Yes, Emily! Drake, Jenny and Jaxon! My children! They are caught in this mess and I've been trying to help them but now my son is here! I saw him with my own eyes!" she spoke through her sobs.

Gidget had caught a glimpse of her broken hearted boy and he had grown into a man she didn't know. She wanted to know the things a mother _should_ know and she felt great loss and yearning.

As Emily watched Gidget cry, she looked deep into her eyes and saw the same deep-rooted sadness. There were other similarities, but what finally convinced her were their eyes. They ALL had their mother's eyes. They might vary in shades of green, but there was no denying it. This was their mother.

This woman had turned her back on the young people that Emily loved. She needed to know what her intentions were. The last thing they needed was for her to come back in their lives just to disappear again.

"Gidget, what do you want. Are ya' expectin' them to run back to ya'? 'Cause that ain't gonna happen."

"Right now, I want this to be over so I can marry Travis and know that my children are safe to live a normal life! I want to keep them safe! I don't know if they want to know me or not! I couldn't bear to hurt them again, but I never expected to _**see**_ them and it's confusing."

"Why in the world did ya' leave them that way? They needed ya'! They still carry the pain and th' scars! They all push people away and don't trust anyone but each other! I think it's gonna be hard for them just to _SEE_ ya'."

Gidget's tears increased, "It's a long story and I didn't WANT to leave! I don't know if I can stay away anymore! If just seein' me is gonna hurt him what do I do?"

"First, ya' keep him alive and get Daisy and Drake out. I'm willing to help ya' anyway I can, but ya' got to help us! If ya' need someplace to go, ya' can come with us to th' ranch. Let's just take it slow."

"I'm not even sure I can get us out. I don't even know where we are! Thank you for being kind, I know I don't deserve it! I'll do everything I can to help get them out and get you home safe. Would you tell me about them? Please tell me about my kids!"

"Look, ya' get Drake out, he can take care of th' rest. I want YOU to tell me about THEM. Then I'll fill in what I can of th' time ya' missed. But Gidget...it ain't gonna be easy for ya' to hear."

Gidget and Emily spent the next hour talking about the MacFarland siblings. She cried as she learned of their struggles to trust, of Drake's nightmares, Jaxon's homesickness and Jenny's sacrifices to put the happiness of others, especially her brothers, above her own. Then Gidget asked specifically about the young deputy.

"I've told you that I'm helping Travis by giving him information, he told me she seems…attached…to him. Is he kind to her?"

"Of course he's kind to her! Jenny don't take nothin' off nobody! Enos is special or he wouldn't be my godson! He loves her and she loves him. They just ain't said it yet."

"Maybe someday, when this is over I can know them. Do you think it's possible? I don't expect them to love me again, but do you think they would let me see them?"

"Ya' have to see how it goes. I can't answer that for them. I'm sorry, but like I said they been hurtin' a long time."

A short while later Gidget regained her composure and left the room. As she stood in the hallway looking at Matt's door, she knew that Drake was there. She would try to get them out. It meant taking certain risks and blowing her cover, but she loved him and would give him all she had.

* * *

As Enos made his way out to the barn he thought of his conversation with Caroline. She would make sure Barney had support at the hospital while he waited with Dan. Enos offered his room at the cabin to his parents, although they would probably live round the clock at the hospital until he recovered … if he recovered. It bothered him to his very core that he had been brutally gunned down for no reason. He couldn't stand the idea of Monroe taking another friend from his life.

As the cool air filled his lungs he tried to put the unpleasant thoughts aside so he could at least make this moment special. He was altering his plans and was moving forward. His plans were far more involve than just telling her his true feelings, but he would start there and give her as much time as she needed. He thought of the gift hidden away in his trail bag and smiled. Life was too short to wait another moment.

He walked into the barn and didn't see her right away. Then he smiled when he heard movement in the hayloft. As he climbed up the ladder he had butterflies in his stomach and was giddy with anticipation. This moment had been in his dreams all summer and it was finally here! He headed back towards the sound intent on surprising her and kissing her passionately. He found her in a corner lying in the hay and quietly went towards her ready to pull her into his arms.

When a man appeared above her with a knife in his hands he didn't move a muscle. It was clear to him that Jenny had fought hard, he had a bloody lip and one eye was swelling up. But _she_ wasn't moving. His heart raced and his stomach was in knots as he broke out in a cold sweat. What was he thinking? Why did he send her out here ALONE!?

"Just take it easy now and don't hurt her…we're doin' what Monroe asked! Who are ya' and why are ya' here?" his anger began to burn and he fought to control himself and think.

"Matt Duncan. You remember my brother, Reid? I just want some quality time with your girl! Monroe won't mind!" he mocked him with his words.

Matt was a disturbed man, hopelessly addicted to inflicting pain on others simply for their response. The craving for power and the rush he received when he played with the minds of his victims was intoxicating. This would be easy.

Enos's legs were kicked out from under him and he flew back landing hard on the floor. Then two men pulled him back to his feet to face Matt as they held him, but all he could think about was Jenny. He fought against the men who held him as he called out to her, "JENNY! PLEASE! GET UP! What did ya' do to her?! Ya' get your hands off me NOW!"

Enraged and desperate, Enos threw his head back and hit one of the men so hard. His attacker staggered then fell off the edge of the hayloft. He struck the second man with his fist and pulled his gun but stopped when he saw Matt out of the corner of his eye.

Matt was ready to satisfy his sick cravings and continued to smirk as he knelt over Jenny twirling the knife in his hand.

He was brash and arrogant, "Here's the NEW deal…you BOTH are coming with me! Monroe wants to talk with you, PERSONALLY! If you don't toss that gun over the side, she dies. We both know Jaxon will come to Bear Creek like a good brother!"

When Enos stared him down in anger, Matt rolled Jenny over and put the knife to her throat. "I'm WAITING for my answer!"

Enos looked over at Matt with fury in his eyes and tossed the gun over the side, "Okay! Whatever you say! Just…don't hurt her! Please! Let me take her!"

An arrogant smirk spread across his face, "Don't worry…she's riding with me…I'll keep her warm."

He exploded in fury, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" he again started to fight, blinded by anger and rage. She was HIS and he had no right to her! Enos couldn't let him take her, even if he had to die stopping him!

When Matt picked her up like a child's toy and her head fell back, his heart exploded and he seethed with fury. He had obviously hit her; Enos battled hard to reach Matt and stop him. He kicked the remaining man, punching him again before throwing him over the side to the barn floor. Two down, one to go.

As he charged Matt he heard Gus and the others below as they discovered Duncan's men on the floor.

"ENOS! JENNY! I'm coming!" Jaxon called out.

Matt dropped Jenny then darted off to the left and Enos took chase. He was headed for the back ladder to reach the door of the barn when he suddenly changed directions and jumped through the upper window and out on the roof. He quickly slid down to the ground and jumped on his horse as he headed into the night.

Jaxon headed after him, "Take care of Jenny! I'll get him!" then he disappeared out the window.

Luke and Gus had restrained the unconscious men with Travis's help, but Enos paid little attention.

He picked up Jenny and cradled her in a gentle embrace. He swallowed his anger as he tenderly touched the swollen mark on her forehead and willed her with all his heart to wake up.

"Jenny? Please wake up! I'm here!"

Why did Duncan do this? He told Monroe they agreed to his terms! Enos looked up and saw Gus crossing the hayloft, Travis and Luke followed closely.

"Son? Is she alright?"

"She won't wake up, Gus!"

"Give her a few minutes, keep talkin' to her," Gus sat down along side Jenny and held her hand.

"I'm sorry about the timing, but I need to update you on some things," Travis stated.

Enos didn't understand, "NOW!? YOU can just wait!"

A few minutes later Jenny heard Enos's voice calling her name and felt his arms holding her gently. Fighting to open her eyes she found his gaze and he held her tight. Her hand trembled as it went to his cheek. Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed her fingers as he held back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, I shouldn't have left ya' alone! How do ya' feel? Jaxon went after him."

"I was waiting and he just came out of nowhere! I tried! I hit him, but … Deputy…my head hurts," she winced in pain.

"Shhh…be still now. It's all right, I'm sorry and I ain't takin' my eyes off ya' again. I'll watch over ya', just rest easy, I gotta talk with Travis, but I ain't goin' no where. I got ya' in my arms. Okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay, Deputy."

Enos was annoyed, "Alright Travis, what's goin' on here?"

"Just listen to me. We may get lucky I got confirmation that my informant is with them." Travis's eyes got hazy and he lowered his head a moment. "It's highly possible that my informant will break cover and get them out. But just in case she can't, we have to be prepared to follow through with the plan. Take Jenny and Jaxon and go someplace safe. Meet at our designated spot in the morning."

"Why would your informant break cover? What aren't ya' telling me?" Enos saw the look on his face and felt he was holding something back.

Gus was at the end of his rope, "You best not be keepin' somethin' from us! This is MY WIFE! Thirty-five years I've been with her! Daisy is th' niece of a friend and Drake is someone we've grown to love! Emily and I love 'em both! JUST WHAT DO **YOU** HAVE TO LOSE!"

"This isn't just another job for me. The informant is my fiancé!" Travis lowered his head and put his hand over his eyes, "If she _**can**_ get them out, she will. I guarantee it."

There was a quiet unrest with all of them. Either way it was bad. It all hinged on trusting an informant to break cover to help protect strangers.

Enos was desperate for any hope. He grew up with Daisy and Emily had been with him through some terrible times just this year. Jenny loved her brother and didn't want to lose him either! Enos didn't want any more people hurt!

As he continued to hold Jenny in his arms he addressed Travis, "Are ya' sure your fiancé will help?"

"Yeah…especially if…" Travis sighed. "We should go."

"Especially if WHAT?" Enos demanded.

"I can't! I'm sorry I'm bound by confidences! You just have to trust me," Travis said wearily.

Enos looked to his godfather, "Gus? Duncan ain't gonna tell Monroe he came here against his wishes, he'd kill him for it. Maybe we should listen to Travis."

Travis agreed, "Matt Duncan is unpredictable, but he's self-preserving. He isn't about to tell Monroe what he did tonight. "

Gus was stressed out, "I'll saddle up. Enos? Ya' stay with Jenny and for pity's sake tell her!" He left to saddle the horses with Luke and Travis.

Thirty minutes later the group was headed out the gate with three horses in tow. Duncan had too large of a head start on Jaxon and he was unable to catch up to him. They rode to the top of the hill together then parted ways and hoped that tomorrow things would go their way.

* * *

When Gidget came into the room again with a determined look on her face Emily felt a tiny flicker of hope. She began to pick the lock on her ankle and was going to get them out, but she was clearly afraid.

"I've found a way out, Emily! Matt left a while ago and I was able to get the code to the front door! We have to find a key to the door downstairs and if we don't, it's all over. It will be big, like an older jailers key. But I'm still concerned about Drake. I don't know if he should see me and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stay back."

"Oh good heavens…a jailer's key? What has that man done to them?"

"I think they are all right, but we gotta go! I'm just…I'm so afraid of hurting Drake again!"

"Then ya' just take it slow. Let's get them out and see what happens. As long as ya' understand that ya' can't just run to him and expect him to accept ya' back then your being careful enough with his heart."

They headed for Matt's room and once inside they tore the room apart, Emily found the key between the mattresses of the bed. The shackle keys were nowhere to be found but Gidget could pick those. They pulled back the rug exposing the trap door to rescue them. Emily was stunned when she saw where they were being held and she wanted to get them out as fast as possible.

Daisy and Drake heard the door in the ceiling open and there was a faint light from the far corner. They both could see the beam of a flashlight move closer and soon it was shining into the cell. Daisy began to tremble.

"Drake? I ain't lettin' him touch me again!"

"Ya be strong now."

Drake was also facing the bars and the light stung when it was directed at their eyes. The flashlight then went to the lock of the door and they heard Emily's voice.

"DRAKE! DAISY! Thank goodness! Are ya' okay?"

"EMILY!" Daisy left Drake and ran to her and held her through the bars. "I was worried sick 'bout ya'! Why is this happening? Where's Dan?"

"Dan…he…let's just get ya' out first, Daisy."

"Is he okay?"

"Please child! I don't know Darlin' and we got to get ya' out first!" Emily cried.

"We? Who's we?"

Gidget was having trouble with the lock, then it gave way and she swung the door open quickly. Once nothing separated her from her son, she had a sudden wave of anxiety and was too ashamed to face him.

She whispered to Emily, "I can't see him yet! I'm sorry, can you do it?" she offered the pins to her so they could free him from the shackles.

"Okay, I said ya' need to take it slow. Just let Daisy and I get to him first."

Gidget retreated to the shadows near the stairs and cried softly. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much she loved him, but she couldn't muster the courage.

"Who is that, Emily?"

"Not now…can ya' get Drake free with these?" she handed the tools to Daisy.

"Yes Ma'am! I can pick a lock with my eyes closed!" They quickly went to him and Emily held the flashlight for her so she could work faster.

"Emily! Ya be a gorgeous sight! Ya be all right?"

"Yes, Darlin'. I just want to go home! We're getting' ya' outta here!"

"I be sorry. I not know what happened."

"Hush now. It was bad…there were too many. I just gotta find Gus! I know he's just terrible upset and I feel him hurtin'!"

Once Drake was free they helped him to his feet but he was a little wobbly. His head still pounded from the blow he received earlier and he was bruised from Matt's brutal kicks. He steadied himself on the wall then once his head cleared he took Emily in one hand and Daisy in the other and led them out towards the stairs.

He saw a small figure standing against the wall near the stairs and thought it was Jenny.

"JENNY! Sister, what be wrong with ya? Why ya not tell me ya be here?" he went to her and took her hands, but quickly realized it wasn't Jenny.

Daisy was curious who this person could be and headed after Drake but was stopped by Emily.

"Just stay back, Daisy. Leave them be. You'll understand soon enough."

"D…Drake? Do you … remember me?" her voice wavered and she trembled. He was holding her hands. For the first time in fifteen years her son was touching her!

"I not know ya. Ya be familiar, I not know why," He looked at her with bewilderment.

"I've missed you so much!" overcome with regret her tears continued and she squeezed his hands.

Random memories began popping into his mind. The first ones were just insignificant childhood things, then **THAT** one reared it's ugly head.

"_Ya be so mindful of your sister, Drake. She be just a wee child and Mum be proud of ya!" _

"_Drake Jacob MacFarland! Ya can't be teasin' Jaxon and ya not be callin' him NUMPTY! When ya play hide n' seek ya do the seekin! He be sittin in the tree now two hours!"_

"_But Mum! That's why I be callin' him NUMPTY! Who else be sittin' in the tree two hours?"_

"_Ya apologize, Drake."_

"_I be sorry, Mum."_

"_That's my boy, ya go on and fish, ya can do your chores later! Ya be home in time for supper. Mum loves ya!"_

"_Ya let ME deal with my son! He not want ya to touch him so ya let him be! I told ya **I found** **him**! Ya not need to hurt him with your questions!"_

He dropped her hands like they were poisonous and quickly stepped back. The panic started to rise from his stomach and the air seemed to be squeezed from his lungs.

"I just wanted to protect you! I'm so sorry! It's me…it's Mum! I know I hurt you the worst!" she continued to cry as the waves of shame and remorse overtook her.

It **WAS** his mother! He couldn't think and he just reacted to all the swirling emotions, spewing his pain out at her.

"NO! YA STAY BACK! YA LEFT US! I NOT HAVE A MUM!"

Daisy gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock. HIS MOTHER? How could she be here? Emily put a reassuring arm around Daisy and tried to reach Drake. They didn't have the time! They had to get out!

"Drake? Sweetheart, Daisy and I need ya' to get us outta here! Please take me home!" Emily fought the tears that were coming but she lost the battle. "I need to see Gus! Please, I need him!"

Hearing Emily's distress Drake snapped out of his state of shock and turned away from Gidget. He quickly led the women up stairs and away from her without another look or word.

Gidget burst into tears and slid to the floor sobbing at the horrible rejection she felt. It would have been better if she had just given Emily the keys and let them go! Now she had this horrible memory on top of all the consequences of her choices.

When the trio found the living room they realized they had a problem. One of them had to go back to Gidget and find out what to do about the combination to the locked door.

Emily wasn't going to put Drake through it, "Stay here with Drake, Daisy. I'll go back and find out what we gotta do."

"No…I be goin. Ya stay with Daisy…please."

"Drake ya' all right?"

"No. But I not let ya be harmed another minute. It be my job to protect ya and I need to get ya out."

He hurried back to the room and as he walked down the stairs he swallowed the lump in his throat. His stomach tied in knots he headed into the dark basement, trying to control the memories that flooded his mind.

She was a crumpled distraught heap, sobbing uncontrollably. For a moment, he saw his sister after he had taken her away from the man she loved and the guilt hit him like a speeding train.

He knelt down beside her as she sobbed, her eyes were closed and she was extremely upset. Drake was fighting to resist the desire to bolt and run. His own fear and anxiety had trapped him alone for years. It was hard to touch, especially those he didn't trust but he couldn't leave her here this way. Instead of turning his back on her he reached out to her with his words, even though they were shaky and broken.

"M…Mum? Ya come with me now. It be my turn to protect ya."

When she was too upset to get to her feet, he again overcame his fears and picked her up. She looked so much like Jenny! How had he not known?

Gidget continued to cry as he carried her up the stairs and she thought perhaps she was dreaming. She clung to her broken hearted child, now a strong capable man, as he carried her away from the nightmare she was living.

When he got to the front door his face was taught and uncomfortable, but he pulled strength from Emily and Daisy as they both beamed at him with pride.

Gidget managed to choke out her last instructions, "We have to hurry! Once it's open we have to get as far away as we can. I don't know what could be outside!"

"Ya not worry. Ya open the door, I be takin care of the rest."

Once the front door was opened, they headed out into the trees. Drake disabled two guards that were posted outside and hid the women in the woods. He went back and found two saddled horses at the nearby stable and quickly rode back to them. He put Daisy and Emily on one and carried his mother in front of him, as she was still very distraught.

Drake recognized the area and knew they were close to Bear Creek. Still in shock at finding his mother, he tried to focus on keeping them safe as he took them away from Matt Duncan and Wallace Monroe.


	14. Expressions From The Heart

_A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, this chapter is setting up for the action which starts again with the next chapter! Thanks to all who read and/or review! I appreciate all the encouragement and support! ENJOY!_

_******MILD FLUFF ALERT******_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Expressions From The Heart**

_A baby is born with  
a need to be loved - and  
never outgrows it._

~Frank A. Clark

* * *

Drake sat in the cavern by the fire and stared into the amber flames as they changed shapes and colors. Across from him slept Emily and next to her the beautiful girl with the brown hair. She was pretending to be asleep and she wasn't half bad mimicking her slumber. Someone with less training would never have caught on. Yet here she was spying on him in the night trying to figure out his secrets. If only he could trust he might just tell her and gain a little comfort. But she was in love with another man.

His gaze was repeatedly drawn away from the beautiful girl to the woman that slept just out of his reach. The ride here had been difficult for her. She had cried and sobbed the entire way.

Drake's heart was torn and battling within itself regarding the woman. One side wanting to lash out in anger at her cowardice, the other side wanting the mother he knew before. How had she come to be _HERE…_in the employ of Wallace Monroe?

As he watched her sleep he had to wonder how he would handle this without his siblings here to support him. He looked back to the fire and thought of the twins as he worried. Jaxon might be all right, but what about Jenny? How in the world would she react? It was expected that _he _would have trouble, but his sister had different issues with his mother and he feared that she would be deeply affected.

Gidget's soft but distressed voice caught his attention.

"Drake? Mum's sorry! I not mean to touch ya…I know ya be upset! Please let me help…"

Looking again to his mother it was clear she was now dreaming, perhaps he wasn't the only one with nightmares of that horrible event at the dock.

"Mum? Ya wake up now! It's me! It's over." he spoke quietly.

She jolted awake and pushed herself up to an elbow with her hand. Lifting her eyes to him she had a terrified look on her face. He started to move towards her then something held him back. Just days ago she was dead to him…now she had saved him from a terrible fate? How could this be real?

"Mum? Ya be all right?"

"Drake is that really you? Wh…where are we?" she said out of breath.

"Yes, Mum. It's me. Do ya not remember? We be in the cavern but ya not worry, it's well hidden. Ya look upset…can ya tell me what be wrong?"

She continued to look up at him with tears now in her eyes. He could only respond by raising an eyebrow in curiosity, waiting for her to answer.

"I … I just … I had a nightmare. I'll be okay," then she looked up at him and smiled. "You came back for me. I didn't think that you would!"

"I not be able to just leave ya behind," he sat back and stretched his legs as he looked into the fire. When it couldn't hold his attention and his curiosity again nagged him, he glanced back at her to see her tremble.

"Ya be cold … hold on I'll get ya another blanket."

When he returned to her she was still shaking. Kneeling down beside her, he spread out the blanket and covered her. When she turned to look at him, her eyes swollen and red, her hand shivered as she reached out and touched his cheek.

He flinched and pulled away … still not ready to be touched. When she again cried he felt he had to explain. It wasn't his intention to be cruel; he had struggled with being touched since that night! Didn't she remember?

"Mum, I be sorry. Please don't be upset! I be trying … I not mean to hurt ya but ya been gone fifteen years! I not know what to think!" he lowered his eyes.

"Drake … my sweet boy. Would you sit up with me? I've missed you so much! Can we just go slowly? I promise I don't expect you to welcome me back. I know I hurt you the worst! Not a day went by that I didn't think of each of you!"

He raised his eyes again to see tears and now a longing on her face.

"Let me tend the fire first, Mum. Ya need to stay warm, then I'll sit with ya."

He could feel her eyes follow him as he picked up the wood and carried it to the fire. After stoking the embers and adding a few logs, the cold cavern began to quickly warm.

He returned to her side and as he sat down he noticed her hand. At first he hesitated, the battle in his heart continued to rage between the wounded man and the pining child. Eventually the little boy was the winner and he took her hand in his and began to look at it closely.

It was as he remembered; he never forgot his mother's hands. His dark green eyes searched for it…but it was no longer there. When he was little he would play with it when he was bored during Sunday sermons. She wore it always and it had four stones in three colors. He would watch the stones sparkle as he named each one.

"Are you looking for this?" she smiled as she pulled a long chain from her neck. When she handed it to him she let her fingers remain just a moment in the palm of his hand.

"Ya kept it," Drake lifted the chain then let go of her hand to look closer at the ring. He looked at the birthstones of his brothers and sister and a half smile crept to his face. There _**were**_ happy times … long, long ago.

"I just moved it closer to my heart, that's all."

"Mum … it not been easy," he choked then pulled back his heartache; he was the strongest after all.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I understand more than you realize and I'll tell you everything soon. Would you tell me about the twins?"

"Ya understand **squat**! How ya come to be with Monroe? He be makin' us run now a year!" he snapped in his anger.

Trying to calm the twinge of panic she felt, she softened her voice and tried to explain, "Drake, I was the one that found out about Monroe going after the three people in Hazzard County. I've been watching over you in the only way I could! When I got you out I blew my cover. I won't be able to protect you anymore! I don't know what they are planning and I'm frightened for the twins!" she took slow deep breaths trying to maintain control. _Please not another panic attack, not now!_

"Ya be Jaxon's INFORMANT?! YOU?! Then ya should know all about Jenny and Jaxon!"

Drake was astounded. After a year of running his mother was the one keeping them one step ahead? To be a mole inside Monroe's organization was suicide! SHE did that for them?

"I gave the information to another, who passed it to Travis. Travis gave it to Jaxon. I didn't know how else to help you! Please, I want to hear about the twins from YOU! I know how you took care of them and brought them together this spring! Will you tell me about the twins? You know them best!"

Drake realized he had only scratched the surface of his mother's story. As long as they didn't talk about that night he could try to keep his anger and pain in check. If she truly had been in Monroe's inner circle, she at least deserved to know something about the twins she helped protect.

"The twins be fine. Numpty … um … Jaxon be askin' about ya all the time and he be missin Scotland. Jenny be a strong girl," he said with obvious pride. "She still be precious to me and fell in love with Emily's godchild. He be a good man, Mum. Ya will like him … if ya stay."

"Do you _want_ me to stay?"

"I not had time to think it over. We wanted ya to care!"

"Drake, I love you! All of you! I know I failed you and I broke your heart … I'm sorry! You don't know everything that happened and I can tell you some things that may ease your pain, but it will never make up for the years we lost! You all deserve to know the truth! I'll stay as long as you'll have me but I can't leave until I tell you some important things!"

"Truth? We know the truth!"

"No Drake, you don't. I'll respect your final decision; I have no right to ask anything of you. All of you deserve to know the truth before you decide."

Now it was war, the pining child screaming at the wounded man to let his Mum in the door. He shifted uncomfortably then his heart overruled his mind.

After removing the ring from the chain, he replaced it on her finger. His spoke from a place in his heart he had buried long ago, but could no longer ignore.

"I … want … ya to stay, we all wanted ya to stay. It not be right for family to be apart. I not be able to trust and…" he couldn't continue.

"Drake, I promise we will go slow."

He could only shake his head as he fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

Gidget had so many difficult secrets to try and process. The panic attacks, the nightmares, their father beating her the night Drake found Finn, the part she played with Monroe and so many more things. It was difficult to know which secrets to tell and which to keep buried.

First, she would help make everyone safe. Then go from there. She promised herself that if her children gave her a chance, she would see it through. They were abandoned, she was driven away and all of them suffered the consequences.

Across from them both, as Daisy pretended to sleep, a stray tear fell for her guardian angel. She had no idea! No wonder he kept his heart behind a wall.

* * *

_Trip over love, you_  
_can get up. Fall in love_  
_and you fall forever._

~Author Unknown

* * *

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

Enos sat near the stream listening to the babbling of the water as the sun began to rise. The rays glistened on the surface and glittered like tiny diamonds upon each ripple as they passed him by.

He let the gently flowing sound of the water soothe his troubled mind and wished he could spare her. This morning they would meet Gus, Luke and Travis, then ride the last stretch of trail to Bear Creek. Jenny and Jaxon would turn themselves over to save Emily and Daisy and go in search of Drake.

Enos still hadn't spoken with Jenny and his heart felt chained and heavy. Their plan just couldn't fail! If everything goes as it should they would all be back at the Rafter G tonight. If not, he would search for her until he found her. There was no way he would abide losing her forever!

When thinking of his plans with Jenny, he yearned to be back in Hazzard and thought of filling the Circle M with laughter and children like Beth had asked of him. The very thought of Jenny that way brought a smile to his lips.

"I'd like to know what you're thinking, maybe it would cheer me up," Jaxon said dryly.

_Oh nothing … just havin' babies with your sister …_

Enos blushed, "Sorry, Jaxon."

"Oh. THAT again … you need to just get it over with and tell her how you feel."

"I know that Jaxon but I want to make it special! I reckon it's better for her to have special memories of th' day I tell her th' first time!"

"Enos! It WILL be special. Just TELL HER! You do understand that for Jenny, you're _special_ in a lot of ways, right?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't think so…okay…listen to me. Even Jenny's told you that you're _special_. When Emily told you she's never had eyes for another, what do you think she meant?"

"Jaxon! I ain't in th' mood for twenty questions! I know what Emily said, that means that she cares for me. I don't know why y'all keep bringin' it up! Gus said somethin' similar!"

"Wow, grumpy! You ARE thick!"

"Thanks, Jaxon. I appreciate it."

"Enos, come on! Even I heard the rumors back in Hazzard!"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE! I done told ya', I ain't NEVER disrespected your sister! You and Drake should know! Ya' interrupted enough funnin' around!"

"NO! Not that rumor! The OTHER-"

"-WHAT are you two carrying on about?" Jenny sat up after hearing the two talk in hushed and urgent tones.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all! I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean to wake you up. How's you're head?" Jaxon knew she would dislocate his shoulder if he told Enos about this.

"Mornin', Jenny! Ya' want some coffee?"

"Thanks, but I'll get it, Deputy. My heads killing me, maybe the coffee will help."

"Enos? Let me just say this. Tell her how you feel. NOW. There was a lot I would have said to my mother if I had known she was leaving us. I'm going to finish the horses and get the bridles on."

"Jaxon wait, ya' talk 'bout you're ma like ya' really miss her. Jenny's told me some things and I know where she stands, but was she good to ya'?"

"Actually she was the best…then she just vanished. I better get busy."

When Jaxon left, he watched the autumn leaves lazily fall from the treetops and again wondered what it would be like to truly have Jenny for his very own. To raise their children together and come home to her every night sounded like a fairy tail. He spent most of his adult life waiting for Daisy to make up her mind. In the end he was hurt and lost precious time. He would always care for Daisy, but Jenny had opened up a whole new world to him.

If Jenny were to be his, he would never have to share her and she would never leave him or kiss another man. If she loved him the same way…they could have a real life together. When he felt her arms wrap around his neck and move down his chest a smile again came across his face.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Good morning, Deputy."

"Mornin', Jenny."

He put down his rifle and took her hands into his. Enos pulled her into his lap and sighed with concern. Gently touching the bruise on her forehead she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She sighed as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Does it hurt? I'm awful sorry I wasn't there for ya'. It's good to at least see ya' smilin'," he ran his finger across her lips, "I know yesterday was really tough on ya'."

"Deputy! You kept that crazy man from taking me away! It hurts a little this morning, but I'm fine because of you. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Jenny! He knocked ya' out! Ya' gotta take it easy!"

"You're being overprotective," she scolded in humor.

"I like takin' care of ya' and watchin' ya' sleep," he teased.

"What about you? Are you all right? I know you're tired, I can see it," her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him.

"I'll be just fine in a second," he grinned.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled her body to his, she felt his strong muscles and made the tiniest sounds of delight. Slowly making his way down to his favorite little spot on her neck, he nuzzled her gently and tickled her with feathery kisses. The sounds she made when she giggled lit up his world and made his heart flutter. For a moment he stopped to sit back and just gaze into her eyes.

Then he remembered what waited for them at Bear Creek and his heart felt like it was breaking. The tender moment came crashing down around him. He clung to her tightly and let his tears fall. It wasn't fair!

"Deputy…I wish there was a better way! I hate what this is doing to you!"

"What 'bout what it's doin' to us! I need ya' Jenny! I got plans for us and I'm afraid I ain't never gonna see ya' again! I can't stop it from happenin'!"

She sat back and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I trust you! I trust you and Gus and I KNOW you will be able to follow us and help get Drake out, too!"

"What if we can't find ya'! How will I go back to livin' the way I did without ya' there! I need to tell ya' about th' ravine. I need ya' to know how I feel!"

She looked up at him and her heart felt like it would burst with anticipation.

"ENOS! We're going to be late!"

"JAXON! Ding dang it!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

He got up and put her on her feet as he saw Jaxon leading the horses their way.

"We got to get going if we're going to make it on time! Aren't you two ready yet?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Jenny? Ya' stay with Jaxon and I'll put out th' fire. I'll be right behind ya'," he said sadly as he turned away from her.

In her disappointment she took a hitched breath as her lips parted slightly. She wanted to scream and just shake him for being so stubborn about things but she knew she couldn't push him.

There had never been another and she needed him to know that he was special … he was the only man she had ever allowed in her heart or anywhere else for that matter. Before she could stop herself, her own stubborn pride kicked in.

"No."

"NO? Whattaya mean NO?"

"WHY? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" she was upset with him and her eyes were filled with hurt. "Stop holding back! You say what you want to say! Deputy, I NEED you to tell me! You keep mentioning the ravine and that you have plans! Then you avoid it! Is there a reason? Are you afraid or unsure?" upset and insecure, she turned and bolted for her horse.

"HEY! WAIT!" he went chasing after her and caught her by the arm. "I ain't afraid and I ain't unsure! I want it to be perfect, Jenny!" when he saw her tears he was crushed.

"Deputy! There are no perfect days! Only perfect moments!" she grabbed Abby's reins intent on getting in the saddle.

"STOP IT!" he took the reins out of her hands and pulled her aside as he held her arms tight. "I SAID I AIN'T UNSURE!"

He looked down into those tear filled eyes he adored; it still amazed him how tiny and fragile she looked at times. He towered over her figure and his mind flashed back to the first time they touched, the first embrace, the first kiss … and that special moment, when he "fell" for her in the hayloft.

_"Enos? I-Is…is…that you?"_

_He could smell her perfume and sense her even though his eyes hadn't adjusted to the shadows to see her clearly._

_"JENNY?! Possum on a gumbush! I…I'm sorry!"_

_Realizing who he had landed on top of, he quickly let her go and rested on his elbows as she began to laugh and giggle. His eyes adjusted to the shadows and there she was, her beautiful face inches from his, her tiny figure lying in the hay underneath his massive frame."_

He wanted her to be forever his and he had waited long enough. He took her by the waist and she gasped in surprise as her feet suddenly left the ground. Lifting her up into his arms he pulled her against him, her eyes met with his and he smiled at her brightly.

"I've known since th' day at th' ravine. I had a dream 'bout ya' there and I've never stopped feelin' it. Th' longer ya' stayed gone, th' more I wanted ya' to come back to me! I know it happened fast but I can't change it! Jenny MacFarland, I love you! I know exactly how I feel and I know exactly what I want! I love ya' more than I can say! Will ya' be mine?"

Her tears fell and she kissed him deeply as her heart overflowed. Then she smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Deputy, I love you, too! I've always been yours. There's never been another!"

He couldn't contain his laughter as he spun her around. Squeezing her tight he kissed her again, taking her breath away. The chains on his heart were broken and gone. When they finally came up for air, she was gazing into his eyes and they were both forever changed.

Jaxon had his arms crossed and leaned against the other side of Abby's saddle, "IT'S ABOUT TIME! Can we PLEASE go now?" he had overheard the whole thing and was snickering.

"Shut up, Jaxon," she dove back into Deputy's lips and kissed him intensely and then he slowly put her feet back on the ground.

"I'll just …uh… douse the fire," Jaxon walked off.

He took Jenny to Tag and lifted her into his saddle with a new found resolve. When Jaxon was ready, Enos climbed on Tag behind Jenny and the three headed for the trail.

As they rode along, Enos nuzzled her gently as she caressed his neck with her hand. He whispered into her ear with adoration.

"Say it again, Jenny. I wanna hear ya' say it again."

She beamed up at him, her voice soft and sensual, "Deputy, I love you, too."

His smile was brighter than the sun above as he headed down the trail kissing her cheek. Finally…after all these months…she answered the question he asked in his dreams. She loved him as much as he loved her and he would die before letting Monroe take her away from him.

As they entered the main trail and headed to meet Gus and the others, he allowed himself to hope for a future with Jenny.

* * *

The sun lit the snowcapped mountains like a picture out of a painting. Luke wore Drake's hat along with his jacket and sat tall in the saddle on Joe. Along side him was the finely crafted weapon that Jenny had loaned him and he was prepared to use it to protect the ones he loved.

He was headed to meet Gus and Travis, concerned that this plan was going to end badly for someone. Joe started to snort and stomped his feet. Luke turned around and scanned the area quickly then moved back into the bushes. He wasn't that far from the meeting spot but whatever or whoever it was seemed to be behind him off in the trees. It was faint, but it was there! He listened carefully and was about to dismiss what he heard, until her heard it again…a very faint familiar voice.

"…_you're being a real JERK! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!"_

_Daisy?_

He quickly turned Joe around and headed in the direction of the sound. He had listened to them bicker like that for 1800 miles! If they were ALL together, they could capture Monroe without anyone being harmed! Daisy would be safe and free to start her life again! ALL OF THEM WOULD BE SAFE! But as he looked at the time, he worried…what if they were too late to stop the twins?

He pushed Joe faster in search of her voice and in hopes of saving the day!

* * *

As Enos and the twins entered the main trail, not far behind rode Gus. Riding with him was Travis and they were headed for the same destination. They would meet Luke, Enos and the twins, on a trail near Bear Creek.

His heart was shattered. Desperately lonely for Emily, he said a quick prayer that this would all be over soon. He would do anything to have his beloved wife back in his arms. If things went according to plan, perhaps he would catch a glimpse of Emily before they arrived and hopefully gain the upper hand.

"Gus? We need to talk!"

"Travis, I ain't bein' swayed so ya' can just save your energy for them people who hurt my family. I'm going in with th' kids!"

"That's not what I meant. I need to tell you something important. It's about my fiancé and I want you to be prepared. The MacFarland's look up to you and Emily both and they will need you if she breaks cover and shows up."

The two were interrupted by the sound of a horse running towards them. There was no time to hide, they were out in the open so Gus drew his shotgun and held his breath.

When Luke came into sight he lowered his gun and let him have it, "LUKE! What are ya' doin'? Ya tryin' to get yourself killed runnin' toward us like that? Bear Creek is the other way!"

"I'm real sorry about that Gus, but just hold on a second! I'm tellin' ya' I heard Daisy! I know it! They ain't far from here, come on! Let's go!"

"Please let this be good news! If Daisy's there hopefully my Emily is, too! Kick that horse, Travis! Let's go!"

He raced after Luke as they sped down the hill and towards the trees alongside Elks Meadow.

* * *

Up on a ridge Duncan waited impatiently as he twirled his knife in his hands. When he got back to the cabin last night he found it empty. He had torn it apart in his rage. Today he would redeem himself. His personal team by his side he was ready to put his new plan into action and when he did, he would have his revenge! He thought of each one and what he would do to them. The cop especially would suffer for making him go through this and Gidget was next on his list.

"Mr. Duncan?"

"WHAT!"

"Everything is ready."

"Good. Remember, whatever happens I have to have those three, or I'm as good as dead."


	15. What Lies Within Part 1

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, life has been busy! This chapter and the next are a little dark; I'll have part 2 up ASAP! There are lots of surprises around the bend as well as back in Hazzard! Thanks so much for your patience! As always I sincerely appreciate all the support and encouragement! ENJOY_

_****** Fluff/Mild Language & Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – What Lies Within Part 1**

_We must embrace pain  
and burn it as fuel for  
our journey._

~Kenji Miyazawa

* * *

Caroline had just finished giving instructions to the women helping out at the Rafter G while Gus was out searching for Emily. The guests would begin arriving tomorrow and everyone who adored Emily had quickly come to the Rafferty's aide. She was grateful for the extra assistance and was about to leave to sit with Dan at the hospital when the phone began to ring. Rubbing her tired eyes she reached out to answer.

"Rafter G Ranch, this is Caroline speakin'."

"_Um…hello. Is Travis Patterson there?"_

"No Ma'am, I'm sorry he's out on th' trail with Gus."

"_Is…is anyone from the Young family there? Is he there?__" her voice trembled._

"Which one, Sweetie? They are both here, but out on the trail. I can take a message or have…hello?"

The girl had hung up the phone. Deciding the poor girl was just confused, Caroline dismissed the call. She had too much on her plate to worry about something so trivial. As she looked out the newly replaced window of the cabin, she said a prayer for Emily and with all her heart hoped her best friend would soon be home safe.

* * *

Enos and the twins were the first to arrive at the tiny hollow filled with autumn leaves. The wind had picked up and the sky had turned grey. He felt he led lambs to the slaughter; it shouldn't be sunny and bright. If things weren't bad enough the plan was falling apart. As he fidgeted with the reins, he struggled with his emotions. They were as frenzied as the leaves caught in the wind.

One moment he was elated over Jenny's mutual declaration of love, the next he was devastated over the confrontation that was waiting for them. Thinking of the woman he loved in the hands of Matt Duncan made his stomach turn. He wondered how much more he would be able to take before his mind snapped in two and he lost all control. Jaxon's voice interrupted his bleak thoughts.

"Enos? We can't wait much longer, we have to go."

"I know, Jaxon. I gotta ask ya' to make me a promise. Will ya' protect Jenny if things go bad? Please? I couldn't stand it if anythin' were to happen to any of ya'! I'm already worried sick 'bout Daisy and Emily!"

"You know I will she's my twin. We've always been there for each other. Besides, I don't plan on them takin' us anywhere. Hey, you need a change in the subject to make you feel better. So ... um ... have you decided how you're going to ask Drake? I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"JAXON! I ain't gonna tell ya' nothin' no more! Ya' can't keep quiet! Jenny's gonna be right back!"

"I'm just asking! He respects you, Enos. Trust me, he adores Jenny and he's going to be really excited."

"I just hope I don't upset him! I'm as nervous as th' last chicken wing on Boss Hogg's table!"

"He isn't going to give you any problems. Why didn't you just ask her this morning? Then you two could talk to him together!"

"I told ya'! I'm doin' this th' right way! She deserves th' best. That means I need to talk to Drake _first_!" Enos continued to fidget with the reins.

Jaxon snickered, "As if him telling you _no_ would stop either one of you."

"Ya' quit teasin'! I ain't askin' your father that's for ding dang sure. She's comin' back! Please Jaxon, don't ruin th' surprise for her!"

"At least you finally told her how you felt! Took both of you long enough!"

He chuckled, "Jaxon, I just want to make her happy, now hush she's right there!"

Enos smiled as he watched Jenny walk back from the stream. She gracefully moved across the ground and her emerald eyes sparkled at him when he caught her gaze. He remembered the first time he looked into those eyes, sitting across the table at the Rafter G. He pictured her back in Hazzard with him and raising a family together on the Circle M. She fit him so perfectly and he had dreamt of them together more and more frequently. Then his thoughts shifted to Daisy and Emily and his smile faded.

He remembered the last words he spoke to Daisy and felt tremendous pain and guilt. They hadn't really had a heart to heart since before Jenny returned. In fact, the last time they really spoke was that day in Nebraska when he lashed out at her for calling Jenny that awful name. He had hurt her and now he may not get to make it right. She had been his best friend and they grew up together! He couldn't stomach the thought of losing her this way...especially with her thinking he didn't care at all! The romantic love was gone, but he loved her as a friend. The Dukes were like family and treated him well after losing his Pa. They were there for him and he never wanted Daisy to think he was throwing her away. He wanted her to always be a part of his life! Each moment that went by with things unresolved between them ate away at his conscience and his heart.

His emotions were doing flip-flops as he went back and forth between the good and the bad. Realizing they were out of time he sighed as his shoulders dropped. Jenny was back ... they were almost ready.

"Deputy? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny. They ain't here and we gotta go. I ain't sure what went wrong!"

She walked up to him as he slipped down from the saddle. He pulled her into his arms and she put her head against his strong chest. When she leaned her head against him she could hear this heart began to beat faster and she knew it wasn't because of her close proximity ... he was hurting.

"I wish I could make it better, Deputy. I love you and I'll fight for us! I promise!" she looked into his eyes. "I need to get on Abby."

"Hey...let me help ya'."

He guided her to Abby's side then putting his hands around her waist he picked her up gently. When she was seated up in the saddle, he found he had a difficult time letting her go. Enos stood there a moment, his hands on her waist and just savored her touch as she caressed his shoulders. All he could think of was taking her home to be with him forever.

Jenny saw his troubled expression and knew he was at his breaking point. Gestures of affection were even more important to him at the moment. He treated her like a treasure and she would do the same. She would protect his heart like a precious gift and would never cause him sadness or pain. She swung her leg over the horn then bent down and took his face into her hands. As she lifted his chin their eyes met and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Remember, I love you and I trust you. Always!" she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"I love you, too, and I ain't lettin' them take ya'. I got plans for us," he kissed her again and stroked her cheek with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands. He kissed away a tear before letting her go.

Climbing back on Tag, he pulled his rifle and looked over at the twins with determination.

"Y'all are comin' back today 'cause I ain't able to stand losin' nobody!"

As Jenny rode beside him and they prepared to leave, he leaned over and kissed her one more time. Then the three headed out of the hollow and onto the trail to Bear Creek.

* * *

Daisy sat stealing glances at her guardian angel as he leaned back against a nearby tree. Drake was becoming someone important to her but it was a confusing relationship. Last night she was given a glimpse inside his heart and while she saw a tremendous amount of pain, there was tenderness in equal measure. She found herself wanting to know everything about him.

The four had stopped to let Emily rest for a bit and while he stood alone looking sad, his mother jabbered with Emily about Jenny and Jaxon. The conversation she heard last night explained many of his peculiarities. Daisy thought of the dream he had on the road when he was sick. She tried to touch him and he had startled badly. Even his mother had said "..._I not mean to touch ya._..". While he didn't have a problem with touching her, there were times when he seemed to avoid being touched. Daisy now wondered what it was that caused him to react that way and wanted to know even more. If she knew what happened maybe she could help him!

When Drake turned to check on Emily, his eyes met Daisy's. For a moment she held his gaze and she smiled at him but he gave her a blank look in exchange. He then turned back and continued staring off into the empty meadow … no smile, no grin, not even a smart-alec smirk. Daisy couldn't exactly get up and smack him in front of his mother, so she bit her lip and sighed in disappointment instead.

Deciding this had gone on long enough, Daisy headed towards him determined to have a conversation. It would be far easier to wake the dead or get a raise from Boss, but she wasn't going to sit here any longer while her heart screamed at her to try and reach out to him. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone and she wanted to be let in!

Before she was able to reach him, he moved and walked to Emily. Daisy casually followed and stood by to listen. He bent down and rested his elbows on his knees and treated her with kindness and respect. How was _she_ supposed to get on his list of approved people? Whatever it took, she would figure it out then she would break down his walls!

"Miss Emily, ya be feeling better?"

"Yes, Darlin'. I ain't gonna need much more time. I miss Gus something fierce."

"Ya be tellin' me sooner next time ya start hurtin', Emily! I know ya want to be with Gus, but if I not take ya back in one piece he be hangin' my noggin' on the cabin wall! Will ya be all right if I take a walk? I not be gone long."

"Of course, Drake! I ain't that fragile! Ya' take all th' time ya' need. In fact why don't ya' take Daisy with ya'?"

"Because I-"

"-I'd love to go for a walk with ya', Drake!" Daisy smiled at him and took advantage of the opportunity. She knew he wouldn't reject her in front of Emily.

"Good…y'all have a nice time! Gidget? Ya' wanted to know about my godchild? Best get comfortable 'cause I got a lot to tell ya'!"

As Emily spoke with Gidget about Enos, Drake shot Daisy an aggravated look. He rolled his eyes and stormed off into the woods without her.

_What was that for!_

Refusing to give up, Daisy squared her jaw and with a 'huff' she set out after him.

"Drake? Please wait!"

He had a decent head start and was walking at a fast clip. Those long legs of his covered a lot of ground in a short time, making it hard for Daisy to keep up.

"DRAKE! You're being a real JERK! PLEASE WAIT! What's th' matter!"

"I be fine!" he called back, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

In an effort to catch him she began running and her heart stung from the rejection she felt. Why was he being so cold to her today? She felt he was ignoring her on purpose! Her frustration grew as he quickened his pace and moved further away. What a fool she must look like running after him but the longing she felt kept her in pursuit and she called out again.

"Ya' ain't fine! I want to talk to ya'! Now slow down and-"

**[THUD]**

**"**-**OW!** **SHOOT!"**

Drake stopped and turned to see Daisy on the ground, having tripped over a tree root buried in leaves. He wanted to rush over and scoop her up in his arms, but kept his feet firmly planted instead. A grin made it's way to his face, but then he quickly hid his amused expression. She looked like an adorable little girl who fell on the playground; complete with a smudge of dirt on her face. He should show some compassion and a little tenderness, but to be safe he smarted off instead.

"Ya need to be slowin' down. If ya not be careful, ya be hittin' your noggin' and then ya know what happens!"

_He did NOT just say that to me!_

"DRAKE! Ya' could at least help me up ya' JERK!" she yelled.

"I be a _jerk_ again? Now ya be hittin' me next."

"I tried to tell ya' that I ain't gonna hit ya'! Especially if ya' paid ATTENTION! Are ya' gonna help me up or just stand there gawkin'?"

The little voice in his head was telling him not to do it, but he couldn't resist pushing her buttons. Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet with such force she ended up plastered against him in his arms. He could feel her curves and he gazed at her lips as he held her with her feet off the ground. When he felt her warm body against his, the walls around his heart began to crumble. It took all that he had not to press his lips against hers as he fought the passion that was building.

"Ya be needin' to say somethin'?" asked ever so calm and in control.

Her heart fluttered as she looked into his eyes and she wanted to hear him growl. As she tilted her head slightly and parted her lips, a tiny gasp was all that it took. It was his undoing and his lips crashed down on hers in a fiery kiss. He moved her out of sight of the other women and up against a tree, where he then parted her lips and kissed her deeply. She responded to his touch and melted in his arms as she returned his hungry kiss. He buried his hand in her hair and gently pulled her head aside then began kissing and nuzzling her neck. When a deep rumble and growl emitted from his chest, she cried out in pleasure and he again found her lips to quiet her. His mind was thinking of the things he wanted to do and he knew he had to stop. When her leg wrapped around his he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes panting and breathless.

"Girl, ya be drivin' me mad!"

"Don't stop now!"

"I should-"

She kissed him before he could make any excuses and pulled at the buttons on his shirt. Lost in their kiss he fought to keep his hands off her and he grasped her waist tightly. When he felt her soft hands on the bare skin of his chest, it startled him and he pulled away.

"NO! Girl I not want to hurt ya!"

"Hurt me? Drake! I don't understand!"

"It be hard for me to explain."

He took her in his arms and put his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent as he struggled with his words.

"Ya be a strong girl, Daisy, but I not want ya to hurt! Not because of me."

"Sugar," she said softly. "Tell me. What happened to make ya' so sad?"

_Cynthia..._

He opened his eyes and quickly stepped back as he looked towards the trees.

"What is it, Drake?"

"Someone be close! Come now, we be goin' back!"

_NOW! Not now! _Daisy was beside herself with disappointment! He had never opened his heart this much and now the door was tightly closed! Although he hadn't answered her question, she knew they at least had grown closer.

He took her hand and pulled her along with him. She hadn't heard a thing but sure enough as they got closer to Emily the sound of a familiar voice could be heard as it moved closer and closer.

"**DAISY! DRAKE! EMILY!"**

When Luke appeared through the trees near Emily and Gidget, Daisy jumped up and down with excitement!

"IT'S LUKE! I'm over here, sugar! I'm coming!" she raced to him.

"Daisy Mae! I KNEW that was your bickerin'! We've been lookin' for ya' all night long! I'm mighty glad to see all of ya' safe! We've been worried sick 'bout ya'!" Luke pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, too! It was…oh Luke it was just awful!"

Daisy finally allowed her tears to fall as she began sobbing on his shoulder. When he saw the bruise on her face and the cut on her lip he was greatly disturbed.

"What did he do to ya'! Dang it! I was afraid ya' were gonna be hurt! When I find him I'm gonna teach him some manners!" he put his hand on her chin and looked at the injury with disgust.

"I be plantin' him next to his brother!" Drake said through grit teeth. "Luke? Why ya be wearin my stuff and ... WHY YA BE CARRYIN' **MY** **BOW**?" he saw his weapon on Joe and nearly flipped.

"It's mighty fine to see ya' Drake!" he shrugged his shoulders at Emily as Daisy cried into his shirt. "Jenny thought it might come in handy."

When Drake got a sour look on his face, Luke raised his hands in surrender and explained, "Now hold on a minute! I ain't keepin' it! Before ya' get all worked up about your bow, it ain't been easy for her. She explained how ya' are 'bout your '_stuff_' and she cried when she handed it over. That gal thinks the world of her big brother, I ain't got a _CLUE_ why, but this is plum killin' her."

Luke's words pulled on Drake's heart as he thought of his sister. _That's why she be precious to me!_

"Where are they now? They not be with ya?"

"They're with Enos, we need to go to Bear Creek and we ain't got much time! Monroe wanted the twins in exchange for Emily and Daisy. But if y'all are here … well we need to stop them FAST!"

Emily was alarmed, "Luke? Where is Gus? Ya' boys gotta help them kids!"

"He should be here any minute, Miss Emily. Now don't ya' worry…we're gonna get to Enos and th' twins!"

Drake was anxious to get moving, "I be takin' Joe. Ya grab the other horse … keep the hat and jacket just in case. Mum? Ya stay with Emily and Gus. They be good people. Luke, let's go!"

"Can I please go with you, Drake?" Gidget wanted to see the twins in the worst way!

"Not now, Mum. It be best if I tell them first. WE NEED TO GO!"

Gidget tried to hide her disappointment but it clearly shown through. Luke saw the woman's sad look and then realized how Drake had addressed her.

"WAIT! Did you just say, _**Mom**_?" Luke asked with eyes wide.

"**LUKE**! WE NOT HAVE TIME! LET'S BE GOIN! Ya' tell me what ya know on the way and ya best ride hard! We be hittin' the shortcuts! Emily? When Gus gets here please tell him where we be goin'!"

Another voice could be heard coming through the trees.

"**EMILY! I'm here, Darlin! I'm here!"**

Emily burst into tears and jumped to her feet when she saw Gus charging towards them on Pete. When he reached her he didn't bother to dismount, he pulled her off the ground into his arms and wept.

"WOMAN, DON'T YA' NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I love ya' Emily and I can't live without ya'! Things just ain't right without ya' by my side! We're gonna stop him for what he's done!"

"AUGUSTUS, ya' stop your fussin' at me! I love ya' with all my heart and I missed ya' awful bad! I didn't get no say in th' matter and it was horrible! What he did to th' kids was just cruel and then…Dan!" her tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Darlin'! Enos got him though! Dan is…he...was still alive when we left. I ain't been back to get word. Ya' just keep prayin'!" Gus held his wife of thirty-five years and was grateful that she was safe in his arms.

"GUS! I be sorry but we not have time! **WE GOT TO GO!**" Drake was about to lose his patience and leave them all behind.

"He's right, Emily. We gotta go! Ya' stay with Daisy and ride along, but ya' stay back outta danger. Just keep up as ya' can! He ain't hurtin' my family NO MORE! Travis is right there...let's go!"

"TRAVIS? Oh my gosh is that really you?" Gidget and Travis had been apart for years!

"GIDGET!"

"BLIMEY! ENOUGH! YA RIDE WITH ME OR STAY BEHIND, BUT I BE GOIN!" Drake turned Joe and took off for the trail.

Luke and Gus gave chase as Travis arrived with the extra horses. As Daisy helped Emily on her horse, Travis swept Gidget into his arms and kissed her as she cried.

"We have to go, Gidget. I've missed you so much! I'm so proud of you and I know this is hard! Let's go and find your kids!" Travis kissed her quickly then rushed her to the waiting horse.

To emotional to respond, Gidget was on the horse in a flash and they took off in pursuit of the others to Bear Creek.

* * *

As Enos and the twins approached the campsite, Enos took Jenny's hand and gave it a squeeze. He wanted to run for the hills and disappear with her, but he knew that just wasn't an option. He hoped that Gus and the others were out there somewhere and ready to follow through with the plan. If so they would help protect them all and if necessary, they would track them to Drake and bring all three of them back home!

When they saw the camp, it was clear that something was wrong. There was no one waiting to greet them and the place looked completely deserted. Enos expected to see several of Monroe's men, but there wasn't a soul in sight!

"Deputy? Maybe we should check inside in case Daisy and Emily are in one of the cabins."

"I'll do it, Sis. I don't like this guy he just isn't right in the head."

"Ya' let me cover ya', Jaxon," Enos looked at him with concern then looked to Jenny, "Ya' stay here and watch your back. I know ya' can take care of yourself, but I still worry for ya'."

"That goes two ways you know! Both of you please be careful!" she pleaded.

"Sis, try not to worry," Jaxon wanted to put her at ease.

Jaxon and Enos both climbed down and tied the horses while Jenny kept watch. The two men headed into the first cabin but they found no trace of Daisy or Emily. Enos took another look around the campground and worried. It was ghostlike and the only sound was the rustling leaves as they blew across the ground.

"This isn't right, Deputy! It just can't be! Monroe is always punctual and precise! Why wouldn't they be here and what does it mean for Emily and Daisy? How will we ever find Drake?"

Tears began to pool in her eyes as the frustration of not knowing took hold of her heart. Enos understood her pain and headed to her side. She bent down to reach him and he stroked her cheek tenderly with his fingers as he looked up into her eyes. He hated to see her in pain and he wanted to take her heartache away.

"I promise I'll do what it takes. We'll find them together and I won't let them take ya'! I love ya' Jenny. I want you to come home with me and be-"

He jolted and gasped as he felt a sharp pain followed by a stinging in his back. He began to panic when he tried to speak and couldn't! He couldn't even move! Desperate to tell her to run, he tried again but no sound came out as he began to feel his limbs go weak.

"Deputy? What's wrong?"

He fell to the ground and she screamed and reached for him as Jaxon fell behind her. When Duncan and his men suddenly appeared with guns, Enos and Jaxon lay motionless on the ground as two men pulled Jenny roughly from her horse.

_Take your hands off her!_

Duncan stepped into view above him, "Nice little tranquilizer darts, don't you think? Don't worry cop…it will wear off soon, then you and I have a score to settle!"

Jenny broke away from the two men who held her and threw her arms around Enos, clinging to him tight. He was still confused about what had happened to him! While he could see her tears and hear everything, he couldn't move or respond! It must be the tranquilizer darts Duncan was bragging about!

"What have they done to you!" she cried and held him tightly.

_Jenny! I love ya' … I'm sorry!_

The men then pulled her off of him and she screamed again when they threw her to the ground. All Enos could do was watch helplessly as the woman he loved fought and kicked at the men who held her as Duncan took her weapons.

_NO! Don't touch her!_

His anger burned and the rage boiled over. How dare they put their hands on her!? She was his and he wanted nothing more than to run and save her, but he couldn't move a muscle! He was desperate for someone to help!

_GUS! LUKE! Ya' gotta get here!_

When she began to fight harder against them, things quickly got out of hand and he heard her scream again as Matt slapped her. Enos was furious and tried again to move but he was paralyzed!

_NOT JENNY! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER!_

"Give me that tranquilizer gun! I don't need the trouble!" Matt demanded.

Enos heard the sound of the gun and Jenny's screams stopped as his heart sank. Then Matt knelt over Enos with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't worry cop, I'll take good care of her."

While outwardly he was motionless, inside Enos's mind he was screaming at the coward! _I ain't lettin' ya' get away! Give me a fair fight and I'll make sure ya' answer for what ya' done!_

He heard another voice behind him, "The other guy is out. What about the this one?"

"Leave the cop to me," he saw Duncan reach back with his fist before everything went dark.


	16. What Lies Within Part 2

_A/N: Here is Part 2! Sorry to leave you hanging on Part 1! This is another dark chapter, but things are going to start moving along with the next chapter as secrets come out and surprises are revealed! Thanks so much for your patience! As always I sincerely appreciate all who read and/or review! Thanks for the support and encouragement! ENJOY!_

_*****Mild Fluff/Mild Language & Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – What Lies Within Part 2**

_Where there is anger,  
there is always pain underneath._

~Eckhart Tolle

* * *

Dust and dirt flew in the wake of thundering hooves as the horses raced over the Wyoming landscape. Drake and Gus led the pack of riders through every shortcut as they raced for Bear Creek to stop Enos and the twins.

At first Drake had been relieved to see Luke and Gus, thinking that Jenny and Jaxon would be close behind. But when Luke told them of Monroe's demands he quickly realized they had to get Enos and the twins out of danger. They were already late and there was no telling what Duncan might do, or if Monroe would gun them down since he lost his captives.

Drake pulled ahead as he pushed Joe as fast as he could to get to the campground. He could only hope they were not too late. The idea of Matt Duncan taking _both_ of his siblings and possibly Enos to hand over to Monroe was agonizing! He had grown to trust Enos, which spoke volumes of the deputy's character, and he knew that Jenny loved him. There was no way he would allow his sister to suffer the agony of losing the one she loved. He would do anything to spare her the sorrow he experienced when he lost Cynthia in such a violent way.

Luke and Gus were close behind as they flew across a clearing. They rode hard to the left and down into a shallow riverbed. Water flew as the horses charged to the main trail, then up and out the other side. Hooves tore up the ground and the last bend of the trail came into view. They were almost there.

Drake felt the world close in around him as he thought of never seeing them again. Jenny and Jaxon were all he had left.

"LUKE! I'll not let him take my family! We need to stop him no matter what it takes!"

"We're almost there, Drake! When we know what we are dealing with, maybe we cause that distraction! I'll run and weave through one way and you take the other. They won't know which one of us to try and stop first!"

"Good plan! Ya be careful! Daisy will not forgive me if ya be hurt!"

* * *

Enos opened his eyes and was startled as the memories quickly came back to him. He had been shot and drugged with a tranquillizer gun. He assumed Jaxon had as well and then he remembered what they did to Jenny.

She had been struck before Duncan shot her with the same tranquilizer. Feelings of panic began to set in as he thought of how hard the drug had affected _him_. He was well over twice her size and there was no doubt that the drug could be more than Jenny's tiny body could handle. His hopes and dreams for a future begin to slip through his fingers and he called out, hoping his voice would be there and that Jenny would respond.

"Jenny! Where are you!?"

His voice was back and as he fought to move, he took in his surroundings. He was inside one of the cabins at Bear Creek … in handcuffs. His head was killing him and he was no longer paralyzed so he fought to free himself. It was useless. Then he heard the creak of the cabin door and felt a gust of cold wind. Looking over his shoulder he saw the same two men that pulled Jenny to the ground. He glared at them as they grabbed him and pulled him to the floor.

"Stop it! What have ya' done?! Where is Jenny!? We had a deal with Monroe! Where are Daisy and Emily!?"

Enos kicked and fought as much as he could, but the men said nothing. Instead one kicked him in the stomach, doubling him over in pain. Then dragging him out the door he was thrown down the stairs of the landing.

He hit the last step and the air whooshed from his lungs as the steps dug into his back. Trying to catch his breath, he looked for any sign of the people he loved. Instead of seeing Jenny or Daisy, or anyone else for that matter, he saw Matt Duncan appear above him twirling his knife in his hands.

"It's payback time, PIG!"

As Enos lay on the ground, Duncan addressed his men. He was clearly out of his mind and Enos was frantic to get free so he could help the people he loved.

Matt had something else in mind and had no intentions of making this easy.

Duncan yelled like a madman at his subordinates. "This is MY fight! You two back off! The cop answers to me for what he did last night at the barn! NOBODY does that to Matt Duncan!"

One of his men protested, "Look Duncan, I don't want trouble with Monroe because you decide to beat up on some worthless cop to show off! We better stay and make sure this goes according to plan."

"If either of you interfere, I'll kill you myself! Stay out of it! Put the guns away! I'm not taking any chances! Monroe wants all three of them alive, especially the cop! It doesn't matter if he's beat up a little, as long as he gives Monroe what he wants!"

_What?! Monroe wants us ALL? What does he want from me?_

The other man continued, "FINE, but if the girl dies from the drug we're all dead men! I told you not to shoot her twice!"

Duncan shoved him in the chest. "I said back off!"

Enos was still trying to process what was said about Jenny when Duncan struck him hard with a fist. Everything started to spin and he fought to clear his head. While he was still coming to his senses, someone removed the handcuffs, freeing his arms.

"GET UP COP!" Duncan's voice bellowed.

Enos pushed himself up and struggled to get to his feet, but stumbled and fell to his knees. Overcome with worry for Jenny and the others, he looked up at Duncan from the ground and tried to buy time.

"Duncan what are ya' doin? Where are they?!"

"I'm fighting you for her!" he hissed."

"WHAT?" _  
_

"She's your girlfriend, right? I just gave her brother the beating she deserved. The fool kept getting in my way and asked for it! She isn't doing so well by the way, but she won't bother us while we do our business. You fight me or else I'm going to throw her in the river. She won't have much of a chance in her condition. I'll pull her out just in time, but how many times do you think I can drowned her and bring her back?"

"You're insane!" Enos was sick. This man would really do it!

Matt pointed behind Enos and he quickly turned to see Jenny and Jaxon nearby on the ground. Jaxon had been beaten and was unconscious. Jenny's eyes were closed and she had a bruise where she had been struck earlier. It appeared that Jaxon had kept his promise and protected her. Enos thought his heart was being ripped from his chest. He started to scrambled across the ground to reach her, but Duncan's men stopped him.

"Jenny! I'm here!" he called out, hoping she would hear him.

Jenny heard a his voice in the distance. He sounded so far away. She faded in and out as she struggled with each breath, never seeming to take in enough air. Fighting with all she had she opened her eyes and saw his face … he was on the ground not far from her and looked at her as if his heart was broken. She wanted to touch him, to speak his name and ease his pain in some small way. He loved her. He finally said the words. When she tried to speak, nothing happened. As she fought for the next breath, he began to slowly fade away from site. _Deputy..._

When Enos saw her open her eyes then slip into unconsciousness he felt unbearable anger and pain. He clenched his fists as the fury ignited like a firestorm. He was going to beat this man senseless for what he had done to the woman he loved.

"Ya' can't do this! Ya' have to let me help her! Where are Emily and Daisy? Where's Drake?!"

Duncan tossed a nightstick on the ground near Enos, then squinted his eyes as his lip curled in a snarl. He was ready to play his sick twisted games.

"It's time! Fight me! No guns, just you and me! I'll show you who the better man is!"

"Tell me what you've done! Where are Daisy and Emily!?"

With a demonic look, Duncan leaned forward and taunted him with a malevolent tone as he delivered his message.

"They're DEAD!"

Enos's stomach dropped and he shook his head in disbelief; it had to be a mistake! Then Duncan continued to torture his emotions as he played his cruel game.

"You should have heard them SCREAM! I took my time and they both BEGGED for YOU and called your name!"

When Duncan saw the horror-struck look on Enos's face he knew he had him right where he wanted him. He began to chuckle, then the sound turned to a maniacal laugh that could only belong to an insane man.

The shock was horrible, bile began to rise to the surface, every nerve ending burned in pain. Enos couldn't take it and snapped. The anger boiled over as he flew out of control and into a violent rage. In a split second he was on his feet and hit Duncan in the stomach with the nightstick before he shoved him to the ground. Duncan got back on his feet and the two men circled each other like wild animals.

He lunged at the insane man and put him on the ground again, knocking the nightstick from his reach. As he struck him over and over he eventually pinned Duncan on his back. Putting his hands around his throat, he began to squeeze.

Tightening his grip, the images began to flash through his mind. He saw Daisy as a freckle faced little girl, running barefoot in the grass as children, and her smile when he walked into the Boar's Nest. He could see Emily busy in the kitchen at the Rafter G, snuggling with Gus in front of the fire and her hands as they tenderly comforted those that she adored. They were gone and even worse they had suffered. He let them down...he wasn't there to save them. Even though this animal killed them, he felt responsible and it was devastating. He was going to make Duncan suffer for what he had done to all of them!

In a desperate attempt to survive, Duncan struck Enos with his fist on the side of the head and knocked him away. Then finding his stick, he reached back to hit him again.

Enos grabbed the man's feet and pulled them out from under him. He fell back to the ground dropping his weapon allowing the opportunity for Enos to attack again.

* * *

Luke and Drake flew into the campground with Gus and saw the distant scene. As they rode closer they spotted the twins on the ground and two men standing nearby as Enos fought viciously with Duncan.

"Well ain't this a hell of a mess!" Gus pulled his shotgun and they rode towards Enos.

Enos grabbed Duncan by the hair and struck him over and over with his fist. When he was done, the man lay on the ground dazed and bleeding. He saw the nightstick nearby and stood to retrieve it.

It felt like another man had taken control of his actions. As he walked back to the disgusting criminal, the weapon felt heavy in his hands. He tried to fight the dark thoughts racing through his mind. Enos knew he should put Duncan in prison, but after what he did to Daisy and Emily, prison was too good for him.

He turned back to the murderer, prepared to end his miserable existence. His conscience was screaming at him to stop but his body refused to listen to reason.

Meanwhile, Drake pulled an arrow as he called out to Luke, "Ya run down the one still standin'! I be comin' behind ya!" He then pulled Joe back and stopped.

"You got it!" Luke flew by him, heading towards the two men, running the horse as hard as he could. He had to reach them before they heard them coming and pulled guns!

Gus was right behind Luke with his shotgun ready.

Drake pulled back on his weapon, lined it up and adjusted for the wind. "Ya fly true…"

He released his hold and let it fly.

As Luke closed in on the men he heard the sound of the arrow as it cut through the air. Just as the men turned, one fell to the ground as the arrow hit its target. Luke turned his horse hard to the right and slammed into the second man, knocking him into the air. He landed and rolled several yards away unconscious. _That one ain't goin' nowhere any time soon! _Luke then jumped down and headed for the twins as Drake raced toward him on Joe.

He reached Jenny first and found her drifting in and out of consciousness with a bruise on her face. Jaxon's injuries were far more brutal, but Luke wasn't sure what was wrong with Jenny or why she was struggling to breathe.

"Jenny? It's Luke. Can ya' hear me?" he took her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Luke disoriented and afraid, but couldn't respond.

"Ya' hold on, just focus on breathin', don't think 'bout nothin' else! Drake's comin' and every one is safe! We're gonna get ya' out of here and get ya' some help."

Tears fell from her eyes when Drake reached her side. He was heartbroken when he saw the twins.

"Jenny? Ya tell me what's wrong precious one! Come on now! Can ya talk with me?" Drake's voice broke as he held her.

"Stay with her Drake and keep her awake! I'll check on Jaxon!"

Enos was completely oblivious to Luke or Drake and had returned to Duncan, who was trying to crawl away. He kicked him over to his back then pinned his arms down with his knees, sitting on his chest.

The blood splatters on his shirt mixed with the images in Enos's mind of the people he loved as they suffered. It drove him further and further from reality and deeper into his anguish. He clutched the nightstick, putting it against Duncan's throat … and pushed.

Enos grit his teeth and it sounded like another man's voice when he screamed, "You're gonna pay for what ya' done! Ya' ain't good enough for prison!"

Drake and Luke knew Enos would never be the same if he killed a man in rage. They took one look at each other then leaving the twins they ran to stop him!

As soon as Drake pulled Enos off Matt, Gus pumped the shotgun and aimed it at the man who assaulted his family.

"Ya move and I'll send ya' into the next life for what ya' done to my Emily! Dan had his whole life ahead a him and if he dies I'll let Drake bury ya' next to your worthless brother!"

Duncan was too injured to respond, but the look on his face was one of rage and hatred. It made Gus shudder to think of what he could have done to his wife and he prayed Dan survived.

After being pulled off Duncan, Enos fought back in his confusion. Falling backwards to the ground, strong hands gripped him tight and refused to let go.

"No! Stop it now! I said stop! Leave me alone!"

"ENOS! He be a liar and a cruel arse! Ya listen to me! Emily and Daisy be comin'! They are with us! We got away!"

"Ya' let me go! He's a killer!"

Desperate to get his attention, Luke stood over him and grabbed his collar, getting right in his view and trying to break through to him.

"ENOS! Ya' ain't no killer! Now ya' gotta stop this! Come on, snap out of it! He's a liar! Jenny needs ya'!"

_Jenny…he said Jenny._

Angry and confused Enos tried to focus on the man in front of him. Was that really Luke?

"Wh-what? Luke? He … ya' don't understand! He killed Daisy and Emily!"

"No he didn't! That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya'! He's lying! Daisy and Emily are safe! Shoot…Drake's right behind ya! Look at him, Enos! Now calm down!"

"Ya hear my voice ya stubborn arse? Daisy and Emily be just fine! Ya stop now! Jenny be needin' ya!"

Recognizing Luke and hearing Drake's voice, Enos stopped fighting.

"Drake? LUKE!? I gotta get to Jenny! Let me go! Please!"

"Are ya' all right? Gus has him, if we let ya' go are ya' gonna stay calm?" Luke grabbed his face.

"Yeah! Luke, please! Let me go to Jenny!"

When Drake loosened his grasp Enos crawled on all fours to Jenny's side. Her eyes were closed but he was relieved to see she was still breathing.

"Jenny? Can ya' hear me! I love you, hun! I'm sorry! Please open your eyes, please!"

He cradled her in his arms and continued to talk to her, gently rocking her back and forth. The drug should wear off soon. _It has to...she has to be okay!_ His heart was racing and he shivered when he realized what he had done. He almost killed a man. The guilt was almost as bad as the rage.

Focusing on Jenny seemed to push the thoughts of his violent actions away. As he held her and let his tears fall, he was grateful that Emily and Daisy were still alive. He longed to see them and talk with them. Opening his eyes he stroked Jenny's hair and realized how fortunate he was…everyone survived. Jaxon got the worst of it but he was alive.

He saw Emily and Daisy approaching from the distance. They were a beautiful sight and having thought they were gone forever, he appreciated them all the more! As he watched them come through the trailhead, he saw another woman he didn't recognize. She rode in the back with Travis.

"Jenny? They're here, hun. Emily is here with Daisy and they're safe."

Drake began to argue with Gus over what to do with Duncan. "Ya let me take him, Gus. I have a spot be just right! I'll put him in th' ground!"

Gus stood his ground. "NO! Ya' ain't just gonna kill th' jackass! We're turnin' him over to Travis!"

Luke took his arm and pulled him back. "Listen to Gus! Ya' don't want to go to prison over this! Think of what that would do to Jenny!"

"DRAKE? Would ya' come help me with Jenny? Please?" Enos hoped that Drake's voice might wake her. True to his protective nature, Drake rushed to his sister.

"What's wrong!? Is she worse?"

"Just talk to her. It was a tranquillizer dart and they shot her twice. We need to try and wake her up. She's just…tiny…please talk to her and help me!"

Enos held her as Drake took her hand and spoke to her. Meanwhile, Daisy and Emily moved closer he again noticed the third woman.

"Drake? Who is that with Travis? Is that his informant? Is that how ya' got away?"

"Yes. That be the one, but…it's complicated and the twins need help. We need to take them back! Will ya take Jenny on Tag? I'll take Jaxon." Drake clenched his jaw. The last thing he wanted was for the twins to be reunited with their mother in this condition.

"Ding dang it…where is Tag?" Enos looked all around the campsite and didn't see his horse. He took a deep breath and whistled. Tag appeared across the trail and came running towards him … along with Abby.

_Great Tag…there's an out of season foal._

Enos carried Jenny to his horse. He was sore from head to toe, but managed to get in the saddle with her. When Jenny gripped his arm, he heaved a sigh of relief. She would start to wake soo. As he held her tight, he called to his godfather who still stood over Duncan with his shotgun.

"GUS! We're headin' back to get th' twins help! Jaxon's in pretty rough shape!" he looked at Duncan and a chill went down his spine. If he had killed him, HIS life would be over.

"Ya' be careful! I'll take care of this loser!" Gus gave Duncan a whack with his boot. "Ya' need to talk to Emily b'fore ya' go or she's gonna string ya' up from th' nearest tree!"

"Yes sir," he replied. "Ya' couldn't stop me if ya' tried! Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

_Geez…how do I say this?_

"Thanks … for stoppin' me." Enos knew he had the best friends in the world and nuzzled Jenny close before riding off.

He joined Drake and rode towards Emily. The closer he got he could see the relief on Emily's face and he smiled ear to ear. Riding up alongside her, Emily reached over and hugged him but when she saw Jenny she became alarmed.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong with Jenny!? What happened? Both of ya' look just awful!"

"I gotta get her back, Miss Emily, she's gonna wake up soon. I'll explain later. I've been worried sick about ya' both! Ya' don't know how much both of ya' mean to me! I…I love ya', Emily," his voice wavered. "Daisy? Are ya' okay?" he fought back the tears. He came so close to losing them.

"I'm okay, sugar. Emily's right ya' look just awful! What happened to ya?"

"It was … a bad fight, I don't wanna talk 'bout it. We need to get Jaxon back and Jenny's not well but I need to talk to ya' when ya' get to the cabin. It's awful important. Daisy, I'm sorry about everything. I gotta run, but I still care," he started to move away.

Daisy was speechless.

Emily stopped him, "I know ya' got to get them back but there is someone here ya' need to know." She was about to introduce Gidget when she saw the concern on Drake's face.

"No Emily! The time not be right and we wait until they recover! That's the best for them! There be things ya not know!" his eyes were filled with desperation.

"Ya' can't prevent it forever, Darlin."

"I not plan to but let me do what I feel be for the best! Mind your words, please! They may be able to hear … they've been hurt enough over this."

"Allright, then ya' take care of them, but we need to have a sit down when I get back to th' cabin, Drake. She's waited for…a long time!" Emily said.

"I know," he looked to his mother. "She can wait a day or two, just until they be stronger!"

_What are they talkin' 'bout now? _

Enos again began to move out with Drake when the third woman blocked their path. She was distraught and had tears in her eyes. "Please stop! Please? I just want to see her!"

"Ya' want to see Jenny?" Enos furrowed his brow.

"YES! Let me see her!" the woman looked to Drake. "You have no right! Please don't do this to me!"

"Ya need to let them recover! I not be askin' much, and it's for the best!" Drake glanced at Enos. "Ya bring my sister and come with me, **NOW**!"

Emily tried to diffuse the situation, "Gidget, calm down. He ain't gonna keep them from ya'. Now they're both needin' help! Let them go! I promise ya' I'll make sure ya' see them! It ain't gonna do no good to talk to them now! They ain't even gonna know you're here!"

"HOLD IT! What's goin' on?" Enos was getting nervous and he was fighting the instinct to take Jenny and run.

"Please? Can I just see her? I just want to look at her!" The woman began to ride up along side Enos and he began to back Tag. He looked to Emily for guidance.

"She ain't gonna hurt her, Enos. Gidget? Ya' be quick and mind your words as Drake said. I know this is hard for ya' Darlin. Just give them a little time."

As Gidget moved closer, Enos saw a familiarity in her eyes. She was pretty and petite with dark hair. He watched her like a hawk and pulled Jenny closer to his chest.

The woman gasped and he watched the look in her eyes. There was a painful longing behind the tears. "Jennifer? Can you hear me? JENNIFER?!" she reached over and touched her arm. Jenny flinched at the touch.

"Enos! Ya bring her now! She not be well!" Drake was growing more anxious by the minute.

Not at all comfortable with the situation Enos began to move away, "W…we have to go, ma'am."

"No, not yet! Please wait!" Gidget pleaded.

He tightened his grip on Jenny and bolted with Drake. They both took off and ran down the trail out of view.

They ran the horses until they were tired before slowing down. Enos still couldn't shake the way the woman looked at Jenny. What had Emily called her? Gidget?

She had called Jenny by her full name and that bothered him. Jenny told him never to call her by that name. Just as he hated Benjamin, she had some reason for not wanting to be called Jennifer. He knew something was really wrong. Then it struck him. He knew who the woman was and thought perhaps he had been whacked one to many times in the headl! How could he not have seen it! Jenny had confided in him and he should have put the pieces together sooner. He felt Jenny shift in his arms.

"Jenny? Can ya' talk to me? I've got ya', babe. You're safe. Drake is right here, too."

Her eyes fluttered open although her lids were heavy. A trembling hand reached up and she put her arm around his neck. She inhaled sharply then began to cry, burying her tears in the crook of his neck.

"It's all right now, hun. I love you." Enos stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Deputy…I…had a horrible dream."

"Shh...I got ya' now. Ya' want to talk about it?"

"No, just hold me. Wait, where is Jaxon?" she looked up at him in fear. "Is he okay!?"

"Ya be still now, Sister. I have Jaxon. Now ya rest easy. We will be back to the ranch soon." Drake repositioned Jaxon as he started to groan.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Enos looked up at the sky. "We gotta move, Drake, rain is comin'. Ya' hang on to me, Jenny. We're gonna get back as fast as we can, but the horses are tired."

As they headed for the cabin, he mentally listed all the things he knew and what he needed to do. He had to get Jenny back on her feet and help her deal with her mother. Then he should make a call to Leanne Brady. Monroe wanted him alive and the comment was made that he had something Monroe wanted. The only thing of value he had was the Circle M. The diaries may hold another secret that he was unaware of and he needed to find out what that was. He thought of Daisy, repairing their friendship was a high priority. There was so much more, but he decided to push the thoughts away and get Jaxon and Jenny to help.

As the rain began to fall he yearned to go home to Hazzard with Jenny.

* * *

Further back on the trail, Travis had Duncan in custody and had contracted the FBI with his radio. Between Gidget and Emily, they were able to provide the location of the hidden cabin and the authorities would be there to intercept Monroe's helicopter. They were all hopeful that in just one short hour, this could be over for good.

Gidget was obviously upset about seeing her children in such a horrible state and not getting the reunion she had hoped for. Emily did all she could to reassure her.

"Ya' gotta be patient, Gidget. Drake ain't gonna keep them from ya' forever, I think it's for the best. Ya' know it will be a shock to them and they need to be healthy when they find out."

Gidget spoke through her tears, "I understand that, but it just isn't right. I didn't even get to see Jaxon! Neither of them could talk to me and I don't understand why Drake wouldn't let me close!"

"He don't let nobody close. Now remember, he said there are things ya' don't know, Gidget. Ya' ain't been there, Sweetheart. Ya' need to trust him, he's aways been protective of them. Is there somethin' ya' ain't tellin' me?"

"They need to know the truth. There hasn't been time and they haven't been together. I've told Drake there are things I need to tell him but if he won't let me see them..."

"You are going to get you're chance! He told ya' he just wanted a little time! Ya' just be patient."

The rain mixed with her tears as Gidget realized she would have to wait. It had been fifteen years, what would a few days mean? She sighed and held back a sob as she realized what could go wrong. As they continued to ride back to the cabin, she remained deep in thought. She listened to the sound of the gently falling rain and recalled her brief conversation with Travis before they rushed to Bear Creek.

"_She's here? TRAVIS! It's not time!"_

"_Don't worry, Gidget. I sent her to a safe place close by."_

"_If she shows up before I tell them the truth it will ruin my chances for any relationship with them!"_

"_I'm sorry, Gidget. I'll talk to her and tell her to stay put. I won't let her ruin this for you! It's more important that you get you're children back. She will have to wait."_

* * *

Monroe sat in the helicopter and waited impatiently. The clearing around him was small but well hidden for his purposes. After being unable to reach anyone on the phone the decision was made to survey the situation early.

When the engine began to power up and the blades began to turn, he looked to see his partner open the door and climb inside.

"WELL?!"

"Empty sir. The inside has been ransacked."

"Gidget?"

"Missing. We found some disturbing things in Duncan's room. Mr. Monroe, he's insane. I'm sorry, I think Gidget may be dead."

"I always have a backup plan, but I despise delays. Scratch the 2:00 flight plan with the buyers and get me out of this State. It was the perfect plan. He just had to do what I said. Contact Cunningham right away. I'll finish this in Hazzard."

* * *

_A/N: The twins are about to be reunited with their mother and Enos will learn some interesting news! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	17. Calming The Butterflies

A/N: Thanks to all who read and/or review! You keep me inspired! ENJOY

**_****Mild Fluff****_**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Calming The Butterflies**

_Nerves and butterflies are fine -  
they're a physical sign that you're  
mentally ready and eager.  
You have to get the butterflies  
to fly in formation, that's the trick.  
_

~Steve Bull

* * *

_**(LATE THAT NIGHT)**_

Gidget walked down the hospital corridor at 1:00 in the morning looking for Jaxon's room. Drake had no right to keep her from her children! She wasn't going to wait a week just because HE said it was best! She hoped that Drake wasn't here, but she was fairly certain Jenny's boyfriend would be.

With visiting hours over, she simply walked with purpose as to not draw attention and found her son's room. As she opened the door her heart skipped a beat in hopes that he would be alert enough to remember her.

Gidget quietly entered the room and found she had more to contend with than expected. Jaxon lay sleeping in the bed, bruised and injured, but in the recliner next to him she saw Jenny. Her daughter was covered with a blanket and in the arms of her boyfriend…the sheriff's deputy. The young man held her tenderly and they appeared to be deep in sleep. Emily said that her godchild was a fair man. If he woke hopefully she wouldn't be tossed out by her ear.

She quietly walked over to the side of the bed and long held back tears began to fall. A trembling hand reached out and she ran her fingers through Jaxon's dark hair. Under the bruises he was still the same handsome boy. Not rugged like Drake, he was more the prince charming type. He was her social child and could talk his way out of any problem. Jaxon always spent time with her, he was her little shadow.

A smile crept on her face as she remembered him as a boy and without thinking she murmured, "Jaxon."

The deputy stirred and she froze, hoping he was not going to wake. When he remained still, she slowly let out the breath she was holding.

"Mum?" Jaxon's voice pierced the silence of the room.

Gidget looked down at Jaxon, his eyes were open but droopy and glazed. He recognized her, but he wasn't quite…_there_.

"Jaxon, it's all right. You should rest," she whispered as she wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, Mum. It's just a few bruises. I couldn't let them hurt Jenny and I promised to take care of her," is sweet smile graced his lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Jaxon. I missed you so much!"

"I miss you, too. Mum? Jenny looks like you. I wish you would come back to us," he yawned, his eyes half open.

Jaxon was always a chatterbox and the medication was making it worse. She had to quiet him before he woke the deputy. She leaned closer and whispered, "Rest now. Just go back to sleep and I'll explain when you're better."

He blathered along, "Jenny has a boyfriend. I think you'd like him. Drake lost Cynthia though. It's been hard for all of us."

She gulped anxiously. "Shh...I know sweet boy…I'm here to make it better."

Gidget glanced over to see the young deputy watching her. Startled, she gasped and stepped back, knocking the chair into a trashcan and causing a loud bang.

"Deputy?" Jenny shifted in his arms.

Without taking his eyes off Gidget, he answered, "It's all right, Jenny. Ya' go back to sleep, th' nurse is just checkin' on Jaxon."

Jenny snuggled into his shoulder and was asleep within moments.

Enos had heard Gidget when she walked in but didn't have the heart to interrupt. His thoughts were of Beth and he couldn't keep her from her children. To shut her out would be the same as what Agnes had done to his mother. He couldn't stomach that feeling.

Gidget looked at him in shock and said very softly, "Thank you. I was worried for them. Is she all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she's just fine." Enos replied. Then looking over her shoulder he said, "It's all right, let her be."

A pair of strong hands took her shoulders and a voice whispered, "Mum…Numpty be out of his mind. He won't remember ya bein' here."

Spinning around she looked up to see Drake, his expression filled with conflict. He took her hands and she looked at him with shock. His inner turmoil shown overtly in his eyes. Wanting to ease his broken heart, she tried to explain.

"Drake, I'm sorry! I…just…wanted to see him. I didn't know everyone would be here and-"

"I not mean to upset ya. I worry for Jenny; she not need any more trouble. I made her a promise, Mum. Please give us the time we need."

"I want to help her. I want to help all of you. Please, can I just look at her?"

"Ya not wake her, Mum. I only be askin' for enough time to allow Jaxon to recover."

Gidget nodded her head in agreement then walked to her daughter. The deputy held her like a priceless possession. She had grown to be a beautiful young lady, but Gidget still saw the tiny little girl she had taken on picnics. She could picture her playing with Jaxon…they were inseparable. Wanting to touch her but not daring to wake her she had to settle for keeping her distance.

She again wiped the tears from her face and looked back at the deputy. "Thank you. Please be good to her."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. "Don't ya' be upset. I hope ya' will come to th' cabin. Jaxon talks 'bout ya' all th' time."

"He does?"

"Yes Ma'am. Don't worry 'bout Jenny. Drake and I are watchin' out for her."

Gidget stood and looked at all three of her children. She smiled at the young deputy and then with a last yearning look at Drake, quietly left the room.

* * *

_**(ONE WEEK LATER)**_

Enos was once again spending a sleepless night in his room at the Rafter G. The clock read 3:00AM. He would pay for the lack of sleep later. There were more problems than he knew what to do with and it felt like his stomach was permanently knotted.

A phone call to Leanne Brady divulged the need to search one of Beth's diaries just as soon as he returned home. She didn't know details; Beth hadn't shared that with her, but she remembered the time frame. There had been visitors at the ranch. Whatever was going on, would be revealed in the diary from that particular year. Since Boss had always wanted the Circle M land, there must be some hidden profit. That was the only explanation he could fathom for Monroe wanting him alive; he wanted the ranch. Leanne assured him the diaries would tell him everything he needed to know.

Thanks to Gidget, the FBI had enough evidence to put Monroe away. All they had to do was find him. Enos was confident that Monroe would try again. This time he would be ready. He planned to return to Hazzard as soon as possible and discover exactly what he was after. Then he would somehow force a confrontation.

Emily and Gus were trying to pick up the pieces and come to terms with what had occurred in their home. Emily was heartbroken over Dan and now carried her small Derringer pistol at all times. He hated that she didn't feel safe after being here for so many years. It might be easier if Dan would show some sign of improvement, but so far nothing had changed.

Dan's father stopped by yesterday and asked a favor of Enos. Although it would mean having a difficult conversation, he didn't have the heart or the character to turn him down.

He tried several times to have a long talk with Daisy, but every time he was ready, Drake seemed to be around. It felt like she was avoiding anything other than polite exchanges with him. Perhaps she had won Drake's trust and was ready to move on. He wanted only her happiness and would continue to work on repairing their friendship.

Jaxon was doing well and had been home from the hospital for a few days. Drake had told the twins that their mother was back and she would be here today for a visit. Jaxon responded with excitement, but Jenny was indifferent. Gidget and Travis were coming by after breakfast and she had waited a long time for this day.

There had been a few nights where he woke to find Jenny beside him trembling from a nightmare and asking to stay. He could never deny her comfort when she needed it. While she hadn't elaborated, he knew the nightmares were connected to her mother and the night Finn was found. As he lay there staring at the moon through his window, he heard the doorknob turn then her voice called to him.

"Deputy? Can I…stay…here?"

"Jenny…come here," he sat up and pulled back the covers as she shut the door behind her.

She climbed in and curled up against him. He felt her hitched breath as she tried not to cry. She snuggled close as he stroked her hair.

"I'm here, Jenny. I love you," kissing her forehead he did his best to calm her fears.

* * *

The moment the sun peeked over the horizon, Enos was out of bed and getting ready for the day. He wore a dark blue striped dress shirt, wanting to look his best for Jenny. He jogged down the stairs to the kitchen following the fresh smell of Emily's coffee and finding her making homemade biscuits. The house was quiet this morning with most of the guests out on the ride and Gus was waiting on the porch to speak with him.

"Mornin' Sweetheart! Ya' look so tired! Ain't ya' gettin' no sleep?"

"I'm fine, Miss Emily. Please don't go to worryin' 'bout me. We all got a busy day ahead."

"Speakin' of that, Gidget's gonna be here with Travis around 8:00. I set up th' master bedroom so we can have more privacy. Will ya' take some chairs up for me after ya' have your visit with Gus?"

"Yes Ma'am, anything ya' need," he smiled as he poured his coffee.

"Ya best go speak with him. He's out there ready and waitin' for ya'," she kissed his cheek but the tension on her face was evident.

"Emily, are ya' doin' okay? Ya' ain't been yourself."

"I ain't gonna be myself for a bit, Darlin. It ain't gonna be th' same until Dan gets better. Are ya' gonna take Jenny to see him? His folks are just tore up and I think it's worth a try."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll talk with her today. She's been feelin' bad 'bout not goin, but I think she's scared to see him that way. When she hears his folks asked for her special I'm sure she will go. I'll take her after we meet with Gidget this mornin'."

"Thank you, Enos. I think I'll go see him with ya'. I can take his folks a basket of home cookin'. Now ya' go finish your coffee with Gus," she smiled and gave him a hug before he headed out to the porch.

Enos took a seat along side Gus as he looked out over the mountains. He hoped there wasn't another problem after everything that his godparents had already suffered. Gus sat deep in thought as he ran his fingers over his mustache. It seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"Well, enough thinkin'! It's time to break it to ya'. Son? Emily wants to go and I think she has a good plan." Gus sighed but spoke with conviction.

Enos tensed from head to toe, thinking the worst. "WHY!? Wh-where is she goin'? She loves it here, why would she leave?"

"Good grief, Enos. Ya' gotta relax boy or your gonna end up as wound up as Drake!" Gus chuckled then smiled, relaxing him a bit.

Enos enjoyed Gus's company and treasured their relationship, but he hated what Monroe had put them through. It worried him deeply.

Gus noticed the dark circles under Enos's eyes. "Boy, ya' ain't sleepin' again are ya."

Enos rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "No sir, not much. I got a lot t'think 'bout and I'm worried for Jenny. I ain't sure she's doin' to good."

"She's a tough gal, Enos, but I'm more concerned 'bout Drake. He's tryin' to take care of everybody's problems and at the same time he's fallin' hard for Daisy." Gus took a long sip of coffee. "He's gonna crack if he don't slow down."

"Gus. We both know he's always taken care of the twins. He's just overprotective sometimes. His carin' for Daisy ain't a bad thing is it?" Enos raised his eyebrows, curious about his godfather's opinion on the two.

"I ain't sayin' it's bad, I'm just sayin' with his mother poppin' up, th' timing ain't so good. Besides, I don't know if he's ready. Ya' know 'bout Cynthia, right?"

"Yes sir, Jenny has told me what happened to her, but she don't like to talk about it." Enos rubbed his chin. "Is there somethin' I ain't aware of?"

Gus ran his fingers of his mustache thoughtfully. "Not necessarily. Jenny and Cynthia were close like sisters. If Daisy's serious 'bout Drake she's gonna need to work on her relationship with Jenny. Them three are tight and ya' get one, ya' get th' bunch. Daisy acts like she's still got a bit of a grudge against her."

Enos heaved a sigh. "I reckon that's probably my fault. I need to talk to Daisy. If she knows I ain't mad it might help."

"Enos." Gus huffed. "I didn't say it was anybody's fault. You're too hard on yourself. I'm just sayin' that I don't want Daisy getting' hurt on account of her pride. She could have a real good thing with Drake, but she's gotta mend them fences with Jenny. We both know Jenny's willin', I think Daisy is avoidin' it. Now, I got a business deal for ya'."

Perking up, Enos leaned over with a grin. "What kinda business deal?"

Gus chuckled at his eagerness. "Th' kind that is gonna make Emily happy. Ya' know how ya' said that ya' was strugglin' with doin' your job and runnin' th' ranch?

"Yes sir. It's been plum awful." he replied.

A crooked smile appeared. "I had a long talk with Bob and Caroline and I'm thinkin' 'bout leasin' them th' Rafter G for a year, that is if ya' agree to your part of this here deal. Ya' know what I told ya' 'bout us not havin' our own kids and ya' know how we feel 'bout ya." Gus paused, the memories were as fresh as yesterday. A boy. They would have had a boy. Clearing his throat he continued. "Um...Emily don't wanna stay so far away from you kids no more. We've been here over twenty years, but after what they did to Dan inside my home…" his voice broke and he stopped.

When Enos opened his mouth, Gus raised a hand to stop him. He tapped his foot anxiously for a moment then settled. "Here's th' deal. Emily wants us to lease out the Rafter G so we can move back to Hazzard for a year, _**if**_ ya' agree to it. If you're in agreement, I'm willin' t'come and run th' Circle M so you can focus on doin' your job as a deputy...and take care of Jenny. We all know where that's goin'. I ain't that old."

Enos lit up like the fourth of July. "Really?! Ya' mean y'all want to move back to Hazzard County?! Gus! Are ya' sure?"

"Would I be askin' if I weren't sure?" he guffawed. "Listen here, son. This ain't no small decision. I've already got it figured out. We can make one big haul with all Beth's horses. Barney wants to go and so does Hosea. Th' only thing I regret is that…dang it…I just hate leavin' Dan like this."

"I'm sure sorry 'bout Dan. Who knows, Gus. I'm gonna take Jenny up to th' hospital later. His folks think if he hears her voice that he might start to come around." Enos was a little nervous about the unresolved issues, but Dan was family to Gus and Emily. That made him an extended part of his own.

"I think that's a mighty fine plan. I got Tom looking for property close to th' Circle M, but we might need to stay with ya' for a while. We got a year before we would make any final decisions, but I really expect Emily's gonna want t'stay."

Enos felt his heart swell in his chest. Having Jenny with him was going to be great, but having his godparents around all the time, too? His family had grown so suddenly! "Gus that would be better than catfish and hushpuppies! I'd just love it if ya' would move back! Uncle Jesse would be plum tickled, too!"

"I think it's gonna be for th' best for everybody. By the way, I'm gonna take a ride later, if ya' can pull away for 'bout an hour. All of ya' should get out for a bit."

"Ding dang it…what 'bout Sam and Jim?"

"Keep them on. When we get back you're gonna have enough horses to justify the manpower. I'll keep a close eye on Jim. Alright?"

"Ya' got a deal, Gus." Enos spit in his palm

Gus beamed and did the same to seal their deal.

Enos had spent the summer struggling with the idea of living his life alone. Now he had his love back in his life and his godparents were coming to stay, hopefully forever. All that remained was to find Monroe and put him away.

* * *

Enos went to Jenny's door and waited for her to answer. She had another rough night so he wanted to try lift her spirits. The door opened and she quickly pulled him inside and giggled. As he locked the door, he saw her emerald eyes gazing up at him.

"Hey, Jenny? Here I was thinkin' I needed to cheer ya' up! What are ya' doin?"

"What do you think?"

Her voice melted his heart and sounded like the gently flowing stream that had always calmed his worry. She reached up to kiss him, but was too short to touch her lips to his. He giggled in amusement and put his hands on her waist. Pulling her close he smiled down at her with a mischievous grin. Her tiny appearance made him feel like her champion and he found her irresistible.

"I love you, Deputy."

"I love ya', too. Are ya' ready for breakfast?"

"Almost…"

She was gazing into his eyes as she moved her hands slowly up his chest. He knew that his self-control was beginning to waiver, but he ignored the voice telling him to stop and bent down to press his lips to hers. When he parted her lips, it sent him spinning. He craved her and was fighting to behave.

_Ya' better stop!_

He tightened his embrace and deepened their kiss before finding the courage to break away. The thoughts racing through his mind were making him crazy. It was becoming more difficult to stop with each moment they shared.

Before he could go any further with Jenny, he had business to attend to. There was a box in his room that contained something special and a conversation to ask for her hand was in order. He loved her with all his heart and never wanted to cheapen what they had.

"Jenny…I could stay up here all mornin' but … I gotta stop."

"I adore that about you."

"Whatcha' mean?"

"It means I love everything about you! I know when the time is right I'll be in very safe hands."

"I told ya' I ain't never gonna disrespect ya', Jenny. I just…um…take a lot of cold showers these days."

She laughed and smiled up at him. _If he only knew..._

He kissed her just below the ear and whispered to her affectionately. Then he watched with adoration as she straightened his collar.

"Ya' get any rest?"

"A little."

Enos saw that cloudy faraway look in her eyes.

"Ya' still nervous, Jenny?"

"Yeah. Thank you for coming with me today, Deputy. I'm not nervous. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt Jaxon. He wants his mother back so bad!"

"I know. Don't ya' worry…I'll be there and help ya' get through it. I need to talk to ya' about somethin' else and I sure hate to bring it up today, but it's important. Can I talk to ya' 'bout Dan? His dad came to see me yesterday."

She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel guilty about not going to see him. He was trying to say something to me that day and it bothers me."

"If I go with ya', would ya' go see him? His parents think that if he hears ya' talkin' to him, it might wake him up."

He hated to put the pressure on her but he couldn't just let Dan die or worse, stay in this condition forever. For a moment he wondered…was it similar to the tranquillizer darts that Duncan used on them? What if Dan could hear everything and was aware, but was trapped? He hated the very thought. They had to at least try to help!

"It's a real long shot. I'm not anyone significant, but I'll do it for Dan. It's the least I can do for all the times he patched me back up," she forced a smile and thought of the medic. He had been such a good friend to her.

"…_I don't know nothin' 'bout stars."_

He was just too young to die. It wasn't right and the guilt was weighing her down. When the tears threatened to fall she leaned against her deputy, squeezing him tight.

Enos saw her tears and was surprised that she hadn't figured out Dan's feelings. She wasn't foolish! Then it dawned on him that perhaps she didn't _want_ to see it. With all she was dealing with now, it was possible that she couldn't cope with another loss. Dan's aloofness when they first arrived made him wonder if he was about to take a stand. There was no doubt in his mind that Jenny would chose him, then her friendship with Dan would be over.

He kissed her cheek then offered his arm. As they headed downstairs they heard the phone ring but he was too caught up with her to pay much attention. As Jenny held his arm he guided her down the stairs. He could hear Gus on the phone as they reached the first floor.

"Hey, Enos? Sam's callin', he says it's mighty important!"

"Okay, I'm comin' Gus. Jenny, ya' go ahead … I'll be right there," she gently ran her hand down his arm as he kissed her cheek.

He walked to the phone and was still smiling at Jenny as he took the receiver, "Hey, Sam! It's Enos."

"I'm real sorry t'call ya' Enos, but I don't know what t'do!"

"Sam, what's th' matter?"

"Th' County is closin' th' road! They started tearin' out Hwy. 20 and they piled up all th' dirt and concrete at th' entrance to Old County Road! Y'all couldn't get th' trailers back in if ya' came home today! The County says they ain't movin' it!"

"WHAT!? How did that happen?"

"I don't know but I called Tom and he filed an injunction so everything has stopped until th' hearing, but I can't get in and out of th' Ranch!"

"Sam, I…hold on."

His stomach twisted into a knot so tight it felt like being run through with a knife. This was his connection to his family! Beth was buried on that ranch!

His anger flashed hot, he was crystal clear with Boss! But how was he supposed to fight this, 1800 miles from home?

"Enos?"

"I'm okay, Gus…I just gotta think."

_Uncle Jesse…that's the only thing I can do. _

Retrieving the phone he did what he could.

"Sam? I need ya' to call Uncle Jesse and Cooter. See if they can get a dozer, or a tractor out there and clear a path or somethin'! Make sure ya' get supplies for th' horses, if not…ding dang it! If not, round 'em up and have Uncle Jesse help find a place t'put them until I can get back. Be mighty careful with Jenny's Bella. She's awful special."

"All right, Enos. I'll call him right now, Tom's workin' on pushin' th' hearin' up."

"Okay. Sam? I'm trustin' ya' to hold it together. I'll be back in touch just as soon as I can."

"Yes Sir. I mean…Enos. Bye."

Enos plopped the phone down in disgust. He _warned_ him…when he got back to Hazzard, he would call Tom and exercise his rights. He was taking Boss down, and Monroe would be right behind him!

* * *

Daisy walked across the yard towards the cabin and saw Drake as he rode in through the gate. He had gone out early this morning and had his bow with him. She slowed her pace to watch him as he dismounted and tied Joe at the hitching post.

It was chilly and she shivered under her light sweater. It was almost time for breakfast but she thought she could steal a few moments with him.

"Mornin', sugar. Did ya' enjoy your ride?"

"Daisy? Ya should be wearin a coat. Ya will catch your death out here!"

"Well ain't ya' still my bodyguard? Maybe ya' need to do somethin' to keep me…warm," she smiled, then flirted with her eyes by looking at him from slowly from head to toe and back again.

She saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a half-smile as he looked over his shoulder at her. Daisy thought he looked rugged and handsome again this morning, especially in his long duster and hat.

"Girl ya be shameless."

"So…are you going to walk me to breakfast?"

"I thought ya need me to make ya … warm?"

One very passionate kiss later, Daisy had that weak wobbly feeling in her knees. He held her steady as she looked up into his dark green eyes.

"Ya be warm now?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her a smug little smile.

"Much better. Mornin' Drake!"

"Ya still be a mess."

She flipped her hair back, "So ya' gonna walk me to breakfast?"

"Ya not be waitin' in the cold, I'll be there soon."

"What? Ya' ain't gonna walk me in? What's wrong?"

"I be fine! Ya always think somethin be wrong!"

She looked at him with worry and crinkled her brow.

"Ya will cause wrinkles that way!" he smirked.

"Okay. Why are ya' actin' like this?"

She was learning his ways and knew something was up. He fought and bickered with her more when one of two things happened. One: He wanted affection. Two: He was worried and upset. Since he already had a kiss this morning, she was thinking it was option number two. They had grown closer over the last week, pulled together by an intense force she didn't understand but had no desire to impede. Daisy had cried when he told her about Finn and couldn't imagine how Gidget could leave them so soon after such a tragedy! She just hoped that when they returned to Hazzard in a few days, he wouldn't disappear from her life forever.

"What ya mean '_actin' like this_'?"

"You're avoidin' me!"

"GIRL! Ya be in my arms! How am I possibly avoidin' ya?"

"That's ain't what I meant, Drake! If you're upset 'bout somethin', why don't ya' just talk 'bout it? Ya' know, like a _normal_ person?"

"I BE NORMAL!"

He gave her a sour look then let her go. Grabbing his bow, he headed for the cabin without her.

_Dang it…he's wantin' to fight! Now I KNOW somethin's up!_

"Drake! STOP! I didn't mean it like that and ya' know it! You're bein' a MORON, now just WAIT!"

"Ya NOT be callin' me a MORON!"

"Then don't ACT like one! Why are ya' runnin' from me now?"

"I NOT be runnin, I be walkin!" he smarted off.

"Drake! I'm not playing your games today! Please tell me what's botherin' ya'."

"I BE FINE! Let's go eat."

"Ya' ain't foolin' nobody!"

He stopped and put his hand on her cheek. While he wanted to gather her up and ride away for the day he couldn't.

"Ya know I not mean to hurt ya. Today be a rough day. I need some time this morning with Jenny and Jaxon."

"What's this all 'bout?"

"Let's go now. I not goin' to be late or Emily be smackin' us both."

He took her by the arm and headed for the porch. As they entered the cabin she stared at him as he hung up his coat and hat. Daisy knew SOMETHING was happening; she just wasn't sure what it was!

"Drake? Ya' told me ya' didn't want to hurt me. It hurts when ya' push me away!"

Drake's emotions were all over the place and he was concerned about Jenny's reaction to Gidget. She would be here after breakfast. Having kept her arrival from Daisy it dawned on him that she was going to be furious about not being told. When he saw the suspicion in her eyes, he decided to let down his guard and let her in...just a little. She had been so kind to him when the twins were in the hospital and understanding about Finn. He couldn't stand it if she were to start to cry.

"Girl, I be sorry. I can't explain right now but there be lots to deal with. Will ya give me some space today?"

"Beg pardon? Give ya' some space? Am I CROWDING ya', Drake?""

"No, ya not be crowdin' me! I need…time."

"Drake, I want to be there for ya'! I'll give ya' your time, but I wish…I just wish ya' would make up your mind!"

"What? I made up my mind!"

"No ya' ain't! One day I'm in your world, the next day I'm out! You always say that _**I**_ am the one CONFUSED!"

Daisy stormed off to the kitchen feeling shut out and hurt then took a seat by Luke. Whatever was up today, he didn't bother to tell her anything about it!

_I'll NEVER figure him out!_

Drake rolled his eyes and stormed into the kitchen behind her. He tried! He didn't have to tell her EVERYTHING did he? With an exaggerated huff he took a seat across from Jenny and Enos, next to Jaxon.

_She be a confusin' MESS! _

* * *

In town, Gidget and Travis were finishing breakfast at the Pine Knot Café and discussing the best way to approach the twins. It would be a difficult day for Gidget and Travis took her hand.

"I'm scared, Travis. I'm afraid of how they will react. To top it off I got several calls from our associate yesterday and she got real upset. She's pushing me hard to bring her in! She said if I don't act quick she's going to make contact herself."

"Try to be patient with her Gidget. She's waited a long time and it's tough for her, too. You know why she's worried. I'll call her before we leave."

"Thank you. I don't mean to upset her but she just has to wait for me to explain everything and that's going to take a little more time! If she goes bursting in before I tell the whole story, I'll never have a chance with them."

"Just try and relax. Did Drake indicate what has him so worried about Jenny?"

"No, but I think I know why. She thinks I'm going to replace her. What else could it be? I should have taken her with me. I tried, but you know what happened. Little girls need their mother. I'll just have to try and make amends the best I can."

"Have you decided if you will tell them about Reid Duncan today?"

"I think it would be too much for them. It's best if I tell them about what their father first, then they will understand why I left."

"What about the time _after_ you left? Are you going to tell them about where you stayed the first three years? You can't keep that from them either. How will you explain your time with Monroe?"

"TRAVIS! Stop it! You're overwhelming me! I have to break the ice first! Jaxon should be okay, Drake is his usual self, but Jenny…I think she's going to be tough. "

"I apologize. Whatever happens, they will stick together. So try to endear yourself to her as much as possible."

They finished their coffee and Travis went to make his call. While Gidget waited, she remembered that June morning and the friend that set her on the path to rebuilding her life.

"_I could work…undercover?"_

"_Why not?! Gidget, you need to take the bull by the horns. You deserve a life. Your kids need you and if you're going to be their mother you need a life and a job. Travis said he can help you with the job. The rest is up to you. Contact Ian and find out where he sent your children. I know you love them..."_

"What if he won't tell me?"

_Beth took her hand. "You have to try."_

_"Y-you're crying again. Please, tell me what's happened?"_

"_Gidget, I can't tell you. There was…an accident. Just know that life is to short to be away from those you love!"_

"_You're my friend! You've been in tears all week and I'm concerned for you!"_

"_I know and it means a lot to me. But it's time for you to go fix your life, Gidget. You've been here three years and it's time to go. Please, go find your children and help them over the loss. Be brave. You don't need Ian to be their mother. Will you do it for them?"_

_After wiping her eyes and realizing she would be leaving this place she responded to her friend._

"_Yes…I'll do it. Thank you for everything you've done! If you ever need my help, just let me know. I'll always be your friend Beth."_

* * *

_**A/N: The twins are reunited next chapter! There will be some surprises!**_


	18. Reverse Perspective

_A/N: I'll be out of town a few days, but have several chapters written and will get them posted when I return. More secrets will come out in the next chapter and things start to get real interesting! Thanks again to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

******Tissue Warning and Mild Language******

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Reverse Perspective**

_The mildest, drowsiest sister  
has been known to turn tiger  
if her sibling is in trouble._

~Clara Ortega

* * *

Enos explained the situation of the road closure to Gus over breakfast. For Boss to try something THIS outrageous was totally unexpected. There was no way he could run the ranch when the closest access road to town was sixteen miles away. Old County Road was twelve miles of potholes and washouts making it one narrow lane in sections. It was difficult to travel the road and almost impossible when the rain made it a muddy mess. In fact he had an accident on that road once years ago and nothing had happened to improve its condition.

Recalling the day he walked in on Rosco and Cletus with the county map, he wondered if this was the plan all along? The more he thought about it the madder he got. On top of everything else he had to do today, he had to call Tom Grady.

"Enos, they can't just cut ya' off! I mean ya' pay taxes to th' county, I would think as long as ya' got a business and a home they have to keep th' road maintained!"

"It's supposed to work that way, Luke. But ya' know how ding dang underhanded Boss can be. Tom will figure it out, but I gotta get back home soon. I just hope Uncle Jesse and Cooter can help Sam until we get there."

"Sugar? Maybe ya' should fly back? I could call and get ya' on a plane this afternoon."

"Thanks, Daisy but I can't. I have things to do today. Besides I gotta take a load of horses back when I leave. I just hope we don't have to heard them in."

"I'll talk to Uncle Jesse, maybe there are some old Ridgerunner shortcuts out there we don't know 'bout."

"Thanks, Luke. That would get me to town while we fight it in court, but I ain't gonna get buyers in or trailers out. We just gotta stop this or I could lose th' ranch."

"I still think ya' should fly back. Don't wait! What's more important than th' ranch? Enos, ya' love that place! I'll drive one of th' trucks for ya', sugar."

_SUGAR! TWICE!_ Drake bristled with jealousy and without looking up from his plate threw his next barb.

"GIRL! Ya be nosey!"

"Well _some_ of us CARE 'bout other people's problems, Drake! Some of us actually DO SOMETHIN' 'bout it!"

"Oh, I be SORRY! Enos? I CARE! Ya need me to DO SOMETHIN'? If ya be needin to fly home, the jet be at a private airport not far. I'll FLY YA when ya be ready!"

Drake stabbed at his eggs like they were trying to escape. Even though he was speaking to Enos, his eyes never left Daisy.

"Thanks, Drake but-"

"-YOU have a jet and YOU fly it? Well ain't ya' just FULL of surprises today!" Daisy fired back.

"WE have a jet and WE fly it," Drake put his coffee cup down on the table with a bang.

"Well let me tell ya' exactly WHERE ya' can fly it, DRAKE!"

Daisy was fed up with him keeping things from her! He was a pilot, too? What _exactly_ was he? How did he come to have all these skills?

Emily pointed at both of them with her fork.

"Ya' two stop flirtin' at my table!"

"I NOT be flirtin'!"

"Wouldn't do ya' any good if ya' tried neither!"_ humph_ Daisy stuck her chin into the air.

"Deputy, he's right. We can get you there and back faster than if you fly commercial. I can take you after we see Dan."

"Thanks, Jenny, but ya' got enough to deal with today. I'm not leavin' ya'. It can wait til tomorrow. I'll call Tom later and see if there is even anythin' we can do," he reached over and kissed her cheek.

When Jenny blushed just a little he grinned proudly. He loved that he could make her blush whenever he wanted. Glancing at Daisy she quickly averted her eyes and he noticed Drake glaring at her. It was obvious they had some sort of rift between them. The situation with Gidget was creating chaos for all the MacFarlands.

They were still eating when Emily noticed Gidget and Travis pull up the drive...they were early. She had hoped to at least get everyone fed before such a difficult confrontation!

"Drake? I hate to cut this short, but it looks like that appointment is here. I'll catch her on th' porch and meet y'all upstairs."

"Wh…what? She's here already?" Jenny dropped her fork with a clank.

"Ya' just relax, Jenny. Go on upstairs and ya' wait for us. Enos? Ya' stay with her now ya' hear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's goin' on?" Daisy looked to Drake but he ignored her and spoke to Jenny.

"Sister, ya be ready for this? I can tell her to wait."

"Thanks, Drake. We both know that wouldn't be right. This concerns all of us."

"Jenny, let me take ya' upstairs." Enos stood to help with her chair.

Jaxon was filled to the brim with excitement! He wanted to bolt out the door and run down the stairs to his Mum! While in the hospital he dreamt of his mother. It was so vivid! He thought he felt her fingers in his hair. Unfortunately, his twin sister was hurting and scared. He saw the apprehension on Jenny's face and couldn't be insensitive to her feelings.

"Sis? It's going to be okay. Think of the good times…before she left."

She smiled at him sweetly and put her hand on his cheek. He could feel it tremble and took it in his own. They stood together and he led her to the stairs in hopes of easing her concern. Enos stepped back and followed behind.

Before Drake left the table Daisy confronted him again.

"Drake? I _asked_ ya' a question! What's goin' on?"

"Mum be here to meet with the twins."

So THIS was what he was hiding! Why didn't he just say so? Daisy was hurt but she still wanted to be there for him. They had shared a lot over the past week! Then it struck her that perhaps it didn't mean the same to Drake as it did to her. She knew there were more secrets…she could feel it!

"Why didn't ya' tell _ME_ she was comin'? I can come with ya' if ya' need me."

Drake saw her trying to hide the hurt in her eyes and he wanted Daisy to smack him. It would make him feel better and was easier than using his words. Which direction should he go…be nice…be Drake?

"See? Ya be nosey!"

Be Drake.

Angry and at her wits end she slapped him hard then left the room.

"I'm startin' to think there's something going on between the two of ya'," Luke chuckled as he took another bite of sausage. "You're dang lucky Emily's cast iron skillet ain't handy."

"Ya be just as nosey, Luke!"

He walked to the stairs rubbing his jaw. Catching sight of Daisy as she stood on the porch he realized he didn't feel better. Instead he wanted to put a punishing kiss on her lips. Being Drake wasn't such a smart move after all.

Making his way up the stairs he was relieved to know Enos would be there for Jenny. Drake and Jaxon always protected her, but this might take all three of them.

Drake was worried about the things his sister might not have told them about her experience that night. There were gaps in her story like chapters missing from a book. While he struggled with his own issues, his ten-year-old sister stopped speaking to anyone but her brothers and was terrified to be alone. When school started that fall, she insisted that Drake walk her to her class and pick her up after school. It went on for a month before eventually things got back to normal...if that's what their childhood could be called.

* * *

Earlier this morning, Emily had Enos put extra chairs in the room arranged in a circle using the couch against the wall. Enos sat on the couch with Jenny and Jaxon. By keeping her between Jaxon and him, perhaps she would feel safe and supported. Once everyone was ready to begin, Emily left to bring Gidget and Travis inside.

He hoped that whatever truth Gidget would tell them wasn't going to be upsetting. All he could do was sit back and wait. Jenny had told him she was afraid of her mother's visit and worried for her brothers…but wouldn't say why.

Outside the door Gidget was a nervous wreck. She was both excited and petrified to talk to her children. Daisy headed up the stairs and smiled at her but before she could greet her, Emily appeared to take her inside. Holding Travis's arm tight she waited to walk through the door.

"Gidget, it's time to get started. Ya' be easy with Jenny now, ya' hear?"

"Emily? Do you know why Jenny is so apprehensive?"

"No, I'm sorry she ain't said. Ya' just have to get in there and find out for yourself."

"Thanks for everything you've done for us, Emily."

The moment she entered the room Jaxon couldn't contain his emotion and shot up out of his seat. Catching her eyes immediately he rushed across the floor and heard the familiar voice from his childhood.

"Jaxon!"

Her tears fell as she saw her handsome young man rush over to her. He was always the attentive one and he missed her the most…he was homesick and wanted his Mum! When he was standing before her she took in everything about him. She cried and held him close as he fell into her arms.

"Mum?" his voice cracked.

"Jaxon! I've missed you so much! Let me get another look at you! You're so handsome!"

He let her go and she put her hands on his strong shoulders and looked into his bright green eyes. The bruises had faded since the night at the hospital. She again saw the ten-year-old little boy behind the prince charming exterior. When he smiled and tilted his head to the side she saw the mischievous boy she once knew so well. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's really good to see you, Mum."

"You grew up on me, Jaxon! I saw you at the hospital and you look much better. How are you feeling?"

"You...you were really there? I thought that was a dream! I knew you would come back for us!"

Jaxon wiped her tears with his fingers then put her hand around his arm, leading her into the room. Drake stood as he approached with her. Kissing her cheek, Jaxon left her with Drake and returned to Jenny's side.

Emily wiped her tears, Gus cleared his throat, and Enos held Jenny's hand as he missed Beth with all his heart.

But Jenny didn't move a muscle and hadn't seen a thing. Enos felt her begin to tremble and noticed she hadn't lifted her eyes from the floor. In his mind his instincts were screaming at him_. _

_This is bad…get her out…take her away…_

Gidget looked up at Drake and held out her hands. She never knew how he would react! At least he stood to greet her and that was an encouraging sign.

"Drake? May I hug you?"

He took her hands and noticed her wearing the family ring. Running his thumb over the colored stones, he reached out and gave her an awkward hug then quickly let her go.

"Mum. Thank ya for waitin' to see the twins."

"I came to see you, too, Drake. It's been a long week and I've been looking forward to this day! How are you?"

"Fine, Mum."

Stepping away, he spun a chair around then sat on it backwards. It was Jenny's turn next and he was watching her like a protective tiger.

Now everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath.

Gidget knew her daughter would be difficult, she had left her alone with her father and brothers. She needed her Mum and she let her down. As Travis took a seat, she stepped closer to the couch but Jenny still wouldn't look at her. Desperate to make some sort of contact she got down on her knees, hoping to catch her eyes.

Enos was uncomfortable with what he was sensing and began to worry. He squeezed her hand and looked at her closely. Her breathing was rapid and shallow as she tapped her heel subconsciously. Jenny kept her eyes down.

It wasn't fear or anxiety that he sensed. It was anger mixed with a deep-rooted hurt. The last time he saw this kind of anger was when she fired four rounds near him for not telling her about Daisy. There were no tears, just willpower to stay in control.

Gidget struggled to find the right words to say. But first she looked at her daughter and saw Jaxon and the similarities that they shared as twins. She was still tiny and the boys had always protected her. Jenny was the one who nurtured them and gave the compassion she failed to provide. That had to be why she was so angry. She didn't want to be _replaced_.

Feeling a wave of cold sadness and guilt run through her body, she forced the words to come out. When they did they sounded like a mother talking to her ten-year-old child, but she didn't know what else to do or say!

"Jennifer? You're so pretty. I knew you would be a lovely girl! I missed you! Did you know I was at Bear Creek? I wasn't sure…how are you?"

Enos bit his tongue when her fingernails dug into his hand. She was squeezing it so tight he couldn't feel his fingers.

When Jenny didn't respond, Jaxon felt anxious and worried. Afraid she was going to push his mother away, he stepped in the middle and pushed her over the edge.

"Jenny! Please! It's Mum! Can't you at least try?"

"**SHUT UP, JAXON!** I'll do what I FEEL like doing! Of all people SHE should damn well understand how that works!"

Gidget jumped at her outburst and moved away from her. She choked back a sob and reached for Travis. He helped her to her feet and sat her down.

Enos quickly put his arm around Jenny then whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm here with ya', just breathe."

She nodded her head, but closed her eyes. Leaning into him she whispered, "Stay."

Drake came unglued. He said he would protect her but his sister was hurting and to him that was unacceptable.

"NUMPTY! I know ya be wantin' this but ya not be pushin' Jenny! Mum? Ya said ya be needin to tell us the truth? I think ya best start."

Gidget took a deep breath before beginning.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

She waited a moment but again there was no response from her daughter. She looked to the deputy for support but he was whispering something in her daughter's ear. After her brief interaction with him at the hospital she thought he would be more help!

"Okay. I deserve that. I'm still grateful that you're all here. It means everything to me to just see you! I…I'm not sure where to start…"

"Ya start at the beginnin'! Ya said ya wanted to tell us the truth! We be waitin!" Drake was still distressed over Jenny's obvious pain.

"Drake, ya' settle down! This is hard on all of ya'."

"EMILY RAFFERTY! I-"

"-DON'T sass my WIFE!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Emily stood. "Well this sure turned south fast! Now y'all listen to **ME**. We're gonna start with Gidget and Jenny. Until they find some common ground ain't no use in goin' forward. Gidget's gonna start by explainin' why she left! I expect that's where th' mendin' needs to begin."

She walked over to Gidget and spoke quietly but firmly.

"Gidget? Ya' best find a way t'reach your daughter! I told ya' I ain't one for skirtin' th' issue. Now get to it! Ain't no sense in prolongin' nobody's pain and if ya' ain't noticed she's hurtin' powerful bad."

As Emily returned to Gus's side he gave her a wink. Then Gidget got to her feet and again walked to Jenny.

"Jennifer? I know you're really upset. You already know that your father blamed me for what happened to Finn. What you don't know is when I returned to the house, we fought and he…I ended up in the hospital. That's why I left. There is so much more to tell you, but I left you behind with him. It was a horrible mistake!"

Jenny shuddered then moved closer to Enos. So far Gidget's truth was nothing new to her. Whether or not she was aware of that was yet to be seen. Enos's fear was coming true…Jenny was hurting. If this was Gidget's only excuse for leaving, it was about to fall on deaf ears.

Jenny still refused to say a word.

"I'm not here to take your place, Jennifer. Isn't that what this is about? You gave you're brothers what I couldn't. I hope we can put this behind us and start over. I want that more than anything! I don't have an excuse for leaving you all behind and should have taken all of you with me! I wanted to, I really did! He threatened me, Jennifer! He said that if I took you away from him he would-"

"-Mum, it's okay! Please don't do this to yourself! You don't have to explain anymore! I always thought it was his fault!" Jaxon was on pins and needles.

Jenny ripped her hand away from Jaxon and wrapped her arms around Enos. She buried her eyes in the crook of his neck.

"Sis? What is wrong with you?"

"Jennifer? Are you all right?"

"I have her, Miss Gidget. Ya' go ahead and tell us what ya' got to say." _Please let this be over soon!_

Enos could feel Jenny's tears as he held her, but she refused to make a sound. He caught a nervous glance from Gidget and it set him even more ill at ease.

"What do I have to do, Jennifer? I know you're angry because I left you in a house full of boys! I said I'm sorry! He just attacked me with no warning! I never had a chance!"

"**THAT'S A LIE!**" Jenny suddenly stood up and glared at her mother. Finding her strength in her rage she looked up into her eyes. "TELL THEM THE **TRUTH**!"

"JENNIFER!" Gidget felt a chill wash over her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sis…what are you talking about? Please calm down and sit with me!" Jaxon was choking back tears as his hopes crashed like violent waves against a rocky shore.

"YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH! If you won't be honest with them then you're just going to hurt them again! You OWE THEM THE TRUTH!"

"Jennif...Jenny, I don't know what you mean! I'm sorry for hurting all of you! You're just scared!"

Drake's fists were clenched and he used great restraint when he spoke.

"Mum? If ya not be sincere we have nothin' to work with. Ya know that."

"I don't understand! You're father beat me, Drake! I've said I'm sorry! I made a mistake!"

Gidget looked at Jaxon as if pleading for help.

"Sis, I love you and nothing can change that! Why would Mum lie? You don't have to be afraid of her taking your place!"

"I'm telling the truth, Jenny."

Jenny looked up at her mother as anger flashed in her eyes. She was leaving out several important details. It only took a few words to topple Gidget's house of cards.

"You're a LIAR! I was under** YOUR BED**!"

"You...you were _where_? But that would mean…" Gidget gasped and turned to Travis.

Everyone listened wide-eyed and astonished, as Jenny spared no detail of what she saw and _heard_ that night when she was ten years old. The lights at the lake frightened her and she had gone to her parent's room where she fell asleep under the bed.

"_She covered her mouth as she clung to her bear. This wasn't her Mum! Mum didn't use bad words and she never hit! She broke the vase, the pretty one with flowers! It flew across the room at father and hit the wall! She was taking her away from her brothers! _

"_Ian! I will NOT let ya keep Jennifer from me! **I not want the boys!** A daughter belongs with her MOTHER! I'll find her when ya not be watchin! I'll take her and ya not see her again! Ya best watch her every single moment!"_

_Bad things started to happen and she hid her eyes. When it was all over, her mother left the room and her father cried as he drank. When his glass fell to the floor and shattered, but he stayed asleep in the chair, she grabbed her bear and ran for the door. Running down the hallway she snuck into Drake's room. He would protect her like always but he wasn't there! She crawled under his bed to wait and hid as far back in the corner as she could go. Then she covered her mouth again to not make a sound! If she was quiet, Mum couldn't find her and take her away!"_

"Now where's your truth? I was afraid to be alone after that! You hit father FIRST! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

Gidget was horrified and felt the room spin. Jenny was there?! She saw everything she did and everything done to her? In all truth she didn't remember everything…but she remembered the same things her daughter did. She said those things to hurt Ian! Instead she traumatized her daughter and now she was going to lose them all over again!

The silence was deafening and Enos quickly scanned the reactions. Gidget held onto Travis, speechless. Emily wiped her tears; Gus was boring holes through Gidget with his eyes. It was clear by their appearance that her brothers didn't know the details. Jaxon sat with his face in his hands. Drake looked as if he might explode and Jenny…started to sway. Enos was on his feet and had her steadied in his arms in a heartbeat.

Drake also got to his feet and narrowed his eyes as he glared at his mother. She had said _"I not want the boys."_ and he was cut to the bone. The pining child within him was throwing an all out temper tantrum over what he was about to do.

"ENOS! Ya take my sister **OUT OF THIS ROOM**!"

"Yeah…I think that's' for th' best. Let's go, Jenny." he kept his arms around her and headed for the door.

When Gidget saw him taking her daughter she realized she was in big trouble. She had to do something!

"Wait! Jenny! I'm so sorry! I was upset and angry! If I had known you were there…I…" she fought to not let her sobs overwhelm her. "Please forgive me! I'm begging you!"

Gidget started to follow Enos and ran into Drake's broad chest as he blocked her path.

"Ya not go near my SISTER! Ya said ya had things to say that would ease the pain, Mum! Will they ALL be lies?"

"Drake, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was there!"

"SORRY? Ya be sorry ya got CAUGHT!"

"I'm sorry for everything! I want to start over! PLEASE!"

When Enos refused to turn around and was reaching for the doorknob, Gidget did the only thing she could. She grabbed the only connection to keep them in her life.

"ENOS! I KNEW YOUR MOTHER! I KNEW **BETH**!"

Enos spun around, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I knew Beth! She hid me for three years after I left Ian. We were friends! I can help you save the ranch! I know how much it meant to her! Has Cunningham contacted you yet? Have they started to tear out the road? I know what they want and I can help you stop him! He killed Finn to get Monroe's attention! We can help each other! PLEASE! Don't take Jenny! I understand if she needs time…but don't shut me out forever!"

SHE knew his MOTHER? For THREE YEARS? That was longer than _he_ knew her! He was suddenly pulled in opposing directions. Could she really help or was she using his mother's relationship to get to Jenny? The knot in his stomach tightened. Surely this woman wasn't his only option! Seeing the pain Gidget caused, he put all his faith in Beth.

"I don't NEED your help! Ya' just leave Jenny alone…ya' hurt all of them enough!"

He flung the door open and Daisy fell into him. Concerned for Drake, her ear was to the door trying to hear what was happening inside.

"DAIS? Are ya' okay? What were ya' doin'!?"

"I…I'm fine, I'm sorry I ran into ya'. I was worried!"

_That's just great…_

"We gotta go…"

He took Jenny downstairs and grabbed his coat before they left for the barn. Clutching Jenny's hand tight, he was angry enough to chew nails! He was going to take her back to Hazzard soon and help her forget. She would never be scared again if he had anything to do about it!

How dare Gidget use his mother to try and manipulate them! Something wasn't right about her from the start and he just couldn't pinpoint it. He would get to the bottom of this and find the truth…in Beth's diaries.

* * *

Back upstairs; Emily had her hands full trying to keep things under control. Drake stood near his mother, fists still clenched. The vein in his neck pulsed visibly.

Gus decided to get Jaxon out next, "Boy, ya' come downstairs with me. We're gonna take a long ride and talk 'bout some things."

"I…I need to find Jenny. I need to apologize to her."

"She loves ya' Jaxon and she's gonna understand. If that's what ya' want t'do go on and check th' hayloft. She always goes there when she's upset. Enos loves her too much to leave her."

"Thanks, Gus," he looked at his mother with a heart empty and bleak.

"J…Jaxon? I said things in anger that I didn't mean! I…I…" Gidget felt it begin in her stomach then the panic over took her and she crumpled into sobs. Travis tried to help her the best he could, but she was inconsolable.

Jaxon couldn't tolerate her tears and got up to leave. He found Daisy at the door, teary eyed and confused. Face to face with his first crush, who was now involved with his brother, he hurt that much more. Why hadn't _she_ been sincere to him? Why couldn't _any_ woman be sincere?

"Jaxon? Is there anything I can do?"

"I have to find Jenny and Enos," he pushed past her and was gone.

Emily wasn't pleased, "Daisy! Why are ya' in here? Ya' need to let me handle this! Ya' go back downstairs!"

"No, Emily. I'm stayin'! Drake…will you come with me?"

"Girl…I have enough trouble! Ya go downstairs! Travis? Ya need to be goin' and ya take HER away and NOT COME BACK!"

Drake turned to leave, but Daisy refused to let him go.

"Daisy, ya stop this and move!"

"NO! TALK TO ME! Please Drake!" she refused to be pushed away and she reached out her hand, praying he would take it.

Unsure what to do he looked into her eyes then down to her hand and back with confusion.

"Come with me to my cabin, sugar," she spoke softly.

Pulled by that same force neither of them understood, he took Daisy's hand and held it tight as they walked down the stairs together. Beads of sweat covered his brow and all he knew was that he felt a deep loss. When they got to the front door he let her go. He grabbed his coat and hat then followed her outside. His fears got the better of him and he had to get away. Drake saw Joe still saddled and ready, so instead of heading for the small cabin, he ran for the horse.

"Drake? DRAKE! Don't you DARE leave like this!" Daisy called after him.

He ignored her and kept going, refusing to look back. If he looked back he would fall apart and he couldn't stand that.

Drake was on Joe and running for the gate before Daisy could get anywhere near him. As he charged up the hill and disappeared in the trees the tears stung her cheek. She knew he was hurting and worse he had shut himself away from everyone. He was all alone. It frightened her to see him this way and she was powerless to help him.

Daisy went back to the cabin to find out exactly what happened. Inside, Emily and Travis were in a heated discussion. Travis carried Gidget in his arms, still crying and oblivious to her surroundings.

"Travis! If I had known, this meetin' NEVER would have happened!"

"I have to care for Gidget right now, but Monroe won't go away, Emily! Like it or not they MUST reconcile with their mother! I won't have her suffer this way! Everything she's done, she did for them! They still don't know everything! I'll be in touch and they WILL have to see her!"

Daisy stood in disbelief as Travis carried her away. There was MORE?

"Emily? Tell me what happened?"

"Darlin. It's a long story. I think th' mother they knew don't exist no more."

* * *

An hour later Daisy sat with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders rocking in a chair on the porch. Emily filled in the details she missed. Drake still had not returned and her heart ached for him. She remembered his words in the cavern that night. _"__It not be right for family to be apart.__" _

She knew he wanted to start over. Daisy wished she could run into the wilderness to find him, hold him and comfort him, then bring him back safe.

When Emily sat a cup of coffee down beside her, she tried not to cry. She couldn't help it and once again the tears fell for her guardian angel.

"Emily? Where is he?"

"He's got to work certain things out on his own, it's th' way he is, Daisy."

"He…um…he told me about Finn."

"WHAT? Daisy! He never talks about that! How did ya' manage to get him to open up?"

"I ain't sure. I just listened. It was th' day we got back from Bear Creek and he was here waitin' for Gidget. He was real upset and told her t'stay away until th' twins were better," she rubbed her temple to ease her stress.

"He had a dang good reason."

"Sounds like he did. He was so upset and I tried to take his hand to keep him from leavin' me here. Emily, he yanked his hand away real hard and acted…I don't know…scared maybe? I just got in th' truck and told him I wasn't gonna let him shut me out. So he started drivin' to th' hospital. He didn't say nothin' for a while and then he just … told me."

"Well, maybe he's startin' to come to terms. It ain't right…a thirteen-year-old child…findin' somethin' like that. That's why he don't like bein touched when he's upset. It takes him back and he sees it all over again."

"Huh? What do ya' mean? See's what?"

"Finn! Daisy ya' ain't listenin'! I was sayin' I ain't surprised he don't let people touch him when he's upset. I just hope this thing with his mother don't trigger more nightmares. It's bad enough he lived it the first time, but to have nightmares of findin' his brother that night is hard on all of them. I'm awful glad he told ya' Daisy. He needs to share it with someone other than Jenny and Jaxon."

Daisy gasped and looked at Emily in confusion.

"That STUBBORN FOOL! He ain't told ya' everythin' has he!"

"If everything includes what I think ya' just said to me, NO! HE AIN'T! HE'S A JERK! Why can't he let me in?"

"Maybe he was tryin' to spare your feelings. Daisy, he was just a kid, I'm gonna tell ya' but ya' gotta keep it private. Just between th' two of ya'. Don't bring it up unless he does."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm listenin'. What happened?"

Ten minutes later Daisy fought back waves of nausea as she rested her head in Emily's lap. How would she help him past something so awful? Why did Gidget bother to come back?

"Emily, I need to go look for him!"

"Sweetheart. If he ain't back soon I'll send Gus. Ya' can ride with him but I ain't sendin' ya' alone. Gus went to check on Enos and th' twins at th' barn, he should be right back. We got to go to th' hospital and see Dan next, if Jenny's up for it."

* * *

Up in the trails Drake was lost in his thoughts as he wandered through the trees. His heart was in pieces. More rain was moving in and he pulled his duster tight to ward off the chill. It all made sense now but he was riddled with guilt. Until today, he had kept the promise he made when she was just ten.

_"He had searched the grounds, the basement, and the attic. He looked through the barn twice and checked all the stalls. Her pony was still here so she had to be somewhere. Father was frantic and had all the staff searching as well. _

_It was mid-afternoon and clouding up to rain, so he went to his room and got his coat and boots. Sitting on the bed, barely able to function, he was numb from the fear of losing his sister. As he pulled on his boot he heard a tiny sneeze behind him. Dropping quickly to the floor he lifted the bedding and found her. She was far in the corner and up against the wall, curled in a ball and holding her bear. _

"_Jenny! Ya come to me precious one! Ya know I not hurt ya, we all be worried sick!"_

"_No! I not comin! I not want Mum to find me! Drake ya not let her! YA PROMISE ME!"_

Mum didn't come back and now he learned that it was his sister who had protected him from the truth all these years. He gave Mum a chance and she may have destroyed what was left of his family.

The storm was here and the thunder exploded. When the rain came down in buckets, he pulled his hat down and moved into the trees. Unaware of the severity of the storm or the bitter cold moving in fast, he continued to wander alone.

* * *

_**A/N: Enos heads back to Hazzard soon to search the diaries and take on Boss! **_


	19. Love and Friendship

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been out of town for five days! I hope to have the next chapters up quickly to keep things moving. Next chapter reveals a big secret and I'll post it in the next day or so. Thanks to all who read and/or review! You keep me motivated!_

**_***Fluff Alert / Mild Language***_**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Love and Friendship**

_A good friend is a connection_  
_to life - a tie to the past,_  
_a road to the future, the key_  
_to sanity in a totally insane world._

~Lois Wyse

* * *

It was early afternoon when the rain began to fall. Enos tried to organize his thoughts as he drove Jenny and Emily to visit Dan at the hospital. Jenny insisted they follow through with their plan. He agreed Dan's parents shouldn't have to wait another day if it could be avoided.

Reuniting Gidget with the twins ended in shambles and they had more unanswered questions than ever. They were all stunned to learn Finn's death was connected to Monroe. Travis made it clear that Gidget would be back which meant there would be an opportunity to get answers. But Enos feared Gidget's answers would be half-truths and potentially hurt them. The best course of action was to return to Hazzard and discover the truth about Gidget from Beth's diaries. He had to go back soon anyway to deal with Boss Hogg and the problem with the road construction.

Adding to the stress was Drake. He took off on Joe, upset from the meeting with his mother and hadn't returned. Gus, Jaxon and Daisy left the ranch to search for him about an hour ago. While it was only raining at the moment, the storm moving in was suppose to be worse. The temperatures were dropping quickly and the rain would soon turn to sleet and snow. Of course the conditions would be far worse in the higher elevations.

He tried to put his worries aside as they walked onto the ICU ward. He never did like the hospital and the place violated his senses. Everything was white, cold and sterile, the smell was pungent and the sense of vulnerability made him uncomfortable.

As they got closer to the waiting area, Enos saw Dan's parents walking towards them. Smiling nervously he hoped this would go well. The last thing Jenny needed right now was to learn of Dan's true feelings. Enos was kicking himself for not telling her the truth weeks ago. At least Mr. Thompson knew she wasn't aware of Dan's feelings and he agreed not to tell her. Mr. Thompson approached them both with a smile.

"Enos, we are so glad you came! Is this Jenny?"

"Yes, Sir. Jenny? This is Roger and Olivia Thompson, Dan's parents."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm so sorry about Dan. I wish there was something more I could have done for him that day. He's been a very good friend to me over the years," Jenny put a caring hand on Olivia's forearm.

Olivia was a lovely woman and they could see Dan in her smile. She had a bubbly personality and was very excited to see them. While Emily spoke with Roger, Olivia took Jenny by the hand and started walking her away from Enos.

"Jenny! I'm so glad to finally meet you and I can't tell you how much this means to us! I just hope that Dan will respond to your voice. If anyone can reach him it will be you! He talks about you all the time! It was so kind of your friend to bring you here!"

"My friend?"

"Well, Enos of course! Dan and I are very close, dear! I know more than you realize," she wrapped her arm around Jenny and took her further down the hallway.

"Excuse me…um…Mrs. Thompson but I told Jenny I would stay with her, is that okay?" Enos quickly headed after them. _ What is she doin?_

"Mrs. Thompson, Enos is my-"

"-Enos, please call me Olivia. Of course you can come for a little while, just follow me. Dan's room is right this way."

_A little while? _

An uneasy feeling overtook him as they walked through the first set of double doors. Then they headed down a long hallway with windows on both sides. Enos spotted Barney waiting near the end of the hall looking out at the storm. The clouds were now dark and the sky was dreary and grey, giving everything a gloomy, ominous appearance.

"Hey, Barney. How ya' doin buddy roe?"

"Enos! Hey, it's good to see both of ya'. Miss Jenny, I'm glad ya' came by."

"Hi Barney. We miss you at the ranch. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doin' my best. Don't let me keep ya'. Go on in and see him, Mary was there just a minute ago."

"Mary is the young doctor in charge of Dan's care," Olivia explained. "She's such a nice lady, isn't that right Barney?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Barney looked down and blushed.

Olivia led them through another set of double doors and prepared them for what they would see. The initial shock wasn't as bad as expected, but seeing Dan kept alive by extreme measures was difficult to accept. Enos struggled with the thought that Jenny had been in a similar condition in June. For a moment he felt weak and nauseated but when he looked back to Jenny, the feeling began to fade. He was once again grateful to have her back in his world. He knew all to well how quickly life can change and he hoped after today they could make another step forward.

Olivia turned her back to Enos and took Jenny closer to Dan's bed.

"You just feel free to touch him and talk to him like you always do. I'll take Enos with me and give the two of you some privacy. I'm sure you need some time alone with him. I know how much you mean to each other. He just adores you."

"He what? He adores me?"

_Oh NO!_

Mr. Thompson apparently didn't make the situation clear to his wife! His father said he knew Dan cared for Jenny, but what on earth had Dan told his mother?

Olivia laughed and patted Jenny's hand.

"You don't have to be shy! I said he told me all about you! You're just as pretty as he described. I expected you to be here sooner, but I know you were heartbroken over what happened. Roger and I can't imagine how it must feel; you two love each other so much! But that's also why we are so hopeful you can bring him back."

_He told her THAT?_

Enos fought hard to control the feelings that were coming to the surface. He understood being angry and possessive, but the jealousy caught him by surprise. Knowing that Jenny truly loved him, he forced himself to follow her lead.

Jenny was thrown out of her state of denial so fast it was like landing in ice water. She tried her best for Olivia's sake to keep the shock off her face and out of her voice.

_"Cowgirl…I've…always…"_

So that's what he was trying to say. Not wanting to hurt Dan's mother, she played along.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I should have come much sooner, it was just frightening to find him that way. Please forgive me, I'm just a little…overwhelmed."

Olivia tried to soothe her, "That's to be expected. You just take as much time as you need. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"I'll do my best to reach him and I have a LOT to say to him. Thank you for allowing me to see him."

"We will let you get started. I'm going with Enos and giving you two some privacy."

"No! I mean, please wait! Enos is here to see Dan, too. He was the one that saved him. Did you know that?"

"Yes, but he loves _YOU_ with all his heart. Enos? Come with me."

"But Miss Olivia, I promised I would stay with-"

"-Now now, Enos, she needs time alone with him first."

"It would help if he could stay, Olivia. Will you please stay Enos?" Jenny looked at him with longing.

"Sure I-"

"-ENOS! Some things can't be said in front of others! Jenny? We will be outside, come along Enos."

He wasn't happy about being talked to like a child and was fit to be tied! If they told Olivia the truth, it would just hurt her feelings and he didn't want to do that either! Jenny understood his predicament and tried to give him a reassuring look. They had no other choice but to go along with Olivia's wishes. She took Enos by the arm and headed out of the room.

* * *

Jenny was left alone with Dan and her feelings of confusion. Olivia was either off her rocker or Dan had told one whopper of a fib to his mother! Her friend loved her in that way? She was furious and hurt all at the same time. She took a few deep breaths before forcing herself to speak to him. As she looked at him, more of his words from the past came back to her and she realized this had gone on for a while.

"_I'll always be waiting if you ever need me…"_

They were _good_ friends and never held back from each other. Jenny didn't want his mistake to ruin their relationship. As mad as she was about his deception, she was more upset about losing another person she cared for and her anger quickly turned to grief. Coma or not, she would speak to him in the same manner as always!

"DAN! What a total ASS! I can't believe you! I don't know WHAT you were thinking but this isn't fair to anybody! How could you put me in this position? Your mother thinks that we are…that we…I don't even want to know what else you've told her! But, I won't let you just check out on the world and leave us all! You can't just make a big mess and LEAVE!"

She lowered her head to the bed rail and let her tears fall. Taking a moment, she listened to the sound of the monitors. The beeping of a machine as it counted each beat mimicked his heart rate. Her pride was far less important than bringing him back; she would do what she could to help him.

Moving the covers aside she found his hand and held it in both of hers as she stroked his fingers. It was surprisingly cold and sent a chill right through her.

"D-Dan? I'm sorry I yelled at you … but you did deserve it. Your parents really miss you ... we all miss you. Emily is just devastated. She's safe now, I'm sure Barney told you. You need to wake up and explain a few things to Enos and to me. We are always going to be friends, Dan. I still think about you when I look at the stars and I wonder if you remember the first time we really talked. We've been friends a long time. You know how important you are to me."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out while watching his eyes for any type of response.

"Things just aren't the same at the ranch without you there. I never thanked you for taking care of me last spring, or for what you did for Deputy at the ravine. I'm sorry that you had to watch me fight with Drake. I'm sure that upset you."

Then she noticed that the beeping of the heart monitor slowed. When she was speaking, the beep was more frequent.

"Dan? Are you hearing me? If you can hear me you better snap out of this! I can't lose another person so you have to get better!"

There it was again, his heart was beating faster when she spoke to him. He must have heard her!

"Dan, I'm here! It's Jenny! Just open your eyes and wake up! I know it's not easy, you're going to have to fight your way back."

The only indication that he heard her was the change of the beat of his heart. Her tears fell freely as she rubbed his hand to try and warm it. She then put his hand against her cheek and her tears continued as she remembered more of his words. He was trying to tell her all along! She just didn't see it.

_"Cowgirl? Don't do this! Ya' ain't well enough yet! Just stay here and let me care for ya'!"_

"I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't know. Changes are coming and I won't be here much longer. I'm going back to Hazzard soon. I can't stay."

Jenny put down his hand and ran the back of her fingers against his forehead. He was her friend and regardless of his feelings she was in short supply of people who cared. She loved Enos and that was never going to change but she wasn't giving up on Dan's friendship.

"You have to fight harder. When you wake up you're just going to have to get over yourself."

Stretching up on her tiptoes she bent over to whisper in his ear.

"You should have told me, Dan. I'll try to come back before we leave for Hazzard…to say goodbye."

She kissed his cheek then had to leave before her emotions got the better of her.

As she rushed through the door her own heart was racing. She couldn't stand for Monroe to take another innocent friend away from her. When it struck her that Monroe could have done this to Deputy when he was attacked in June, a feeling of urgency shot through her.

She needed Enos and ran for the door. She couldn't even imagine going back to the way it was before. Life wouldn't be the same without Deputy.

* * *

Emily had come to Enos's rescue and taken Olivia out to the waiting room. As he spoke with Barney in the hallway, he rubbed the back of his neck and paced.

"BARNEY! What the heck did Dan tell his Ma!?"

"I know your upset, Enos, but that's why I sent Roger to talk to ya' FIRST! He wanted to go straight to Jenny! I didn't even know 'bout Dan tellin' his folks until they got here and started askin' why Jenny weren't here!"

"Well that's just great! Between Drake missin' out in th' blasted storm, her mother showin' up and now Dan's little fantasy world, I'll be lucky if she don't snap!"

"No, DAN will be lucky if she don't unplug him!"

"Possum on a gumbush…ya' don't think that she'd…"

"Don't ya' be askin' me, Enos! You're th' one that's been on the receivin' end of her 12 gauge for not tellin' her 'bout Daisy!"

"Ding dang it…"

Enos was just about to head back into Dan's room when Jenny came through the door breathless and pale. When she leapt into his arms, he held her tight as she cried softly.

"Jenny? Hey, now ya' tell me what's wrong with ya'! Are ya' okay? Did somethin' happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. He didn't wake up. I tried, but it wasn't enough. Why did he tell his parents but not me? I feel like such an idiot!" she continued to hold him tight and wasn't about to let go.

"I don't know why, but I'm sure sorry ya' found out this way."

"Deputy, I love you and I want you to promise to always be careful! I can't imagine what I do if that were to happen to you! I don't think I could take it! Now I understand why Jaxon had such a hard time this summer. It's all just too much! Will you take me home…to Hazzard? Please take me home with you! Can we go?"

His heart swelled and he knew she would be his always.

"I'll take ya' as soon as we can round up th' horses. Let's go get Emily," he put her down and kissed her sweetly.

"Ya' have a safe drive back to th' ranch. It's getting' slick out there," Barney said with concern.

"Thanks, Barney. Ya' let us know if ya' need anythin' and take care of Dan," Enos shook his hand.

"If he wakes up, give him a shiner for me."

"Yes Ma'am," Barney chuckled.

Enos took Jenny by the hand and they went to the waiting room.

"Miss Emily? Th' weather is gettin' bad. We really need to get back to th' ranch. Are ya' ready?"

"Ya' just give me a few more minutes with Olivia, Sweetheart. I'll be there soon, don't ya' worry."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, Jenny? Thank you again for speaking with Dan," Olivia dabbed at her tears. "I hope you will come back soon."

"Your welcome, Olivia. I'm sorry that he didn't wake up but I'll try again."

Enos could see Jenny tense up and he hoped that Emily would somehow tactfully end this fiasco. They said their goodbyes and headed downstairs. He was still bowled over that Dan would create such a story for his mother. Enos felt Dan was hanging onto strong feelings for Jenny and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it once he did wake. Not wanting to borrow trouble he decided not to worry about that for now.

Once they reached the lobby, the smells of the hospital wing were reduced and Enos could again smell Jenny's perfume. The small hallway to the main entrance was deserted and he pulled on his collar, as it suddenly felt a bit tight. She wanted to go home with him! He stopped and turned to her just as she ran her hands up his chest and looked deep into his eyes. He put his arms around her and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Just as his lips hovered over hers, she pulled back just a bit and spoke in a whisper.

"Deputy, I want you," her voice was heady and dripping with desire. "Now."

He was certain when he swallowed that the gulp was loud enough to echo in the hallway. She hadn't said THAT before. It was understood that eventually they would move forward but she never vocalized it!

"Jenny, I…um…I was gonna wait until-"

She kissed him and he forgot himself. His hands wanted to move towards places that he shouldn't go…point of no return places! He managed to stop himself and held back.

"Jenny…I can't wait much longer…but I will 'cause-"

"-You don't have to, just take me…home," more sensually spoken than before.

_NO! Ya' gotta wait!_

"Yes, Ma'am! I'll get th' truck and meet ya' at th' door."

"I think we should wait for Emily first."

"Um...yeah…right."

He put his arm around her as they moved to the small waiting area. He decided to deviate from his plan. If he could speak to Drake he would, if not he would ask her first then deal with Drake later.

The longer he sat the more he thought. The more he thought the more he needed to think about something else.

"Jenny? I'm gonna call Tom. Will ya' be okay here?"

"Sure, kiss me first."

She grabbed his collar, and pulled him to her then kissed him so deeply he had to peel himself away.

"Okay…I'll…be…right back," he couldn't help but grin.

He headed for the phone across the hall and dialed Tom's office. As he waited for an answer he watched Jenny across the hall and smiled. He pictured her hair down around her bare shoulders and leaning back with her in the hay.

"_Law Office, Cheryl speakin'."_

"Hay" he said dreamily, "HEY! Cheryl, it's-"

"_-ENOS! HI! How are you? Ya' haven't called me in a really, really long time! Where ya' been?"_

"I'm in Wyoming right now, is Tom-"

"_-Oh no! That's so far away! It's in another State!"_

"Um…yeah. Is Tom there?" he rubbed his forehead in embarrassment.

"_Oh sure! He's here! I'll get him for ya'. Now you just let me know when you're comin' by to see me! Benjamin is missing you! Hold on!"_

"Thanks, Cheryl," he sighed heavily.

"_Enos? It's Tom."_

"Hey, Tom. Do ya' know what Boss Hogg's doin!? Can ya' tell me what's happenin'?"

"_We have a real fight on our hands. The County has halted any work until we can go before the Judge for the hearing. Two miles of Highway 20 is gone and they used the debris to barricade Old County Road. There is no access to Old County Road, just a three-foot drop off. I did speak with Jesse Duke, he and Cooter Davenport cleared a path and built up the dirt so Sam can get back and forth for supplies. It's almost impossible to get through as it is, but the first time it rains all the work they did will wash out. The hearing is to request a temporary access road while we battle this out. I'd like you here to explain the impact it will have on you and the business."_

"I'll do what it takes, when is th' hearin'?"

"_Monday morning at 8:00. Can you be back?"_

Enos took a deep breath. It was Friday. To get back in time he would have to take the MacFarlands up on their offer.

"I gotta fly, but I'll be there. How is Sam holdin' up?"

"_Fine for now. Do you know a guy by the name of Steven Cunningham?"_

He felt his stomach drop. Gidget said he killed Finn and was linked to Monroe.

"Just that he's dangerous. Why?"

"_He showed up here today. He brought a contract to purchase the ranch for a third party. They are offering next to nothing! He's a very cunning businessman. I've done some research and he buys up struggling businesses. The thing is, they weren't struggling until a few months before he showed up. He shows up, there is a catastrophic change and the desperate owner bails. Once they sell the company suddenly rebounds. I think you're his next victim."_

"Tom. I ain't nobody's victim. He ain't gettin' th' Circle M and I ain't disappointin' Beth! As soon as th' weather clears, I'll be on a plane."

"_Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land. We should meet before the hearing."_

"I will. Thanks, Tom. Bye now."

He headed back to Jenny and saw that Emily had arrived. The sleet was coming down heavily and the worry was evident on their faces.

"Emily? What is it?"

"Before I came downstairs I called th' ranch and Gus ain't back yet. We gotta go! I'm worried for all of them!"

"I'll get th' truck. Ya' just try not to worry. Gus knows how to stay safe and th' cavern ain't th' only place he's got supplies stashed for th' weather."

After picking Jenny and Emily up at the door, they started the treacherous drive back to the ranch. He could sense Jenny's fear as she leaned her head against him. All that she had left of her family was out in the storm.

"Deputy? Tell me what Tom said. It will take my mind off things."

"Okay, he said it's a mess and I need to be back to Hazzard for a hearin' Monday at 8:00. Is there any way we can still fly?"

"I'll call the airport when we get to the cabin and get things rolling. I think the forecast is better for tomorrow. It should be possible to fly out by tomorrow afternoon. What else did he say?"

"Thanks, Jenny. I sure do appreciate ya' takin' me back. After th' hearing, I'm goin' to see Boss Hogg. He's dealin' with some bad company. I want ya' to come with me."

* * *

Drake didn't know how long he had ridden but he was fairly certain he was moving toward the main trail and the cabin. Shivering cold and soaked he reprimanded himself for being so foolish. All he cared about was getting back before he froze to death. He had hurt the twins enough, if he killed himself out of stupidity they would hurt all the more.

He still didn't know what to think of Mum's statement that Finn was killed by one of Monroe's people. Why Finn? As much as it hurt, he would have to talk with Mum one last time.

His thoughts went to Daisy and he realized he had to make things right. She was witty and smart, could match him word for word in their verbal spars and was never once intimidated by him. He felt guilty for shutting her out and now wanted to bring her as close as possible. Daisy cared and he wasn't an easy person to care about.

When he got back to the ranch he was going to take her in his arms and if he couldn't tell her how he felt, he would show her. He wanted and needed her regardless of his fears that she was still in love with Enos. As hard as he fought it, there was no sense in denying it any longer. He was head over heals for the fiery beast that stood her ground.

A smile made it's way to his lips as he acknowledged his true feelings and he had a falling sensation, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Daisy pulled her scarf up a little higher as she searched the woods with Gus and Jaxon. Drake MacFarland was by far the most stubborn man she had ever met. It was his fault they were all out here freezing and he should have listened to her! She tried to tell him to stay put!

He was her guardian angel but now he needed help and she was bound and determined not to let him down. After her talk with Emily, she understood Drake so much better. She still didn't know what it was that constantly pulled her to him, but she stopped fighting it, whatever "it" was, a while ago.

The wind blew so hard it was difficult to hear each other speak. The sleet had turned to snow and Daisy thought everything looked like the inside of a shaken snow globe.

"Jaxon, Daisy, we gotta head for shelter! If we stay out much longer we ain't gonna be able to see!"

"NO! Gus we can't stop looking. Ya' said yourself that Drake ain't gonna survive th' night out here without a proper coat and gear!"

"I know what I said, I ain't happy 'bout it Daisy but we ain't got no CHOICE! We got to head to th' cave and get out of th' storm."

"But what about Drake?"

"Daisy, he's right. If we stay out here, we're all going to freeze."

"Jaxon! He's your brother. How can ya' just give up on him?"

"I'm NOT giving up on him but killing ourselves won't help."

"Ya' two just stop it! Jaxon, ya' go down th' main trail until ya' see th' old rockslide. Follow th' rocky hillside on th' left and it will take ya' straight to it. I'll take Daisy and cut through th' trees to cover more ground. There are lanterns and firewood in th' back of th' cave."

"I just hope I find him on the way. I'll meet you there and get the fire started…hopefully with Drake."

Daisy saw the anxiety on Jaxon's face as he rode out into the snow alone. She followed Gus into the trees and shivered from the cold. Gus had insisted she wear one of his heavy dusters and a wide brimmed hat so the sleet and rain didn't get through before it turned to snow. Well aware that Drake had far less protection from the elements, each shiver she felt made her fear for him even more. She called his name as they moved further into the trees and prayed they would find him soon.

"DRAKE! You stubborn JERK! Where are ya'?"

The conditions were growing worse by the minute and while going down an incline, Pete lost his footing on the slippery ground. The horse managed to right himself before he toppled over with Gus. Once at the bottom they continued to ride through the forest towards the cave. As they made a turn a black horse came into view through the veil of white.

"Gus! Is that Drake?"

"That's Joe, but I don't see no rider, Daisy. Let's go, but take it easy and watch the ground! If he came off his horse it might be hard to see him in th' snow!"

* * *

Drake fought to stay awake. Unsure how long he lay on the ground, he was shivering so much it hurt. He knew if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up. The cold reminded him of a day in the park when he was a kid. The local bully was harassing the nine-year-old twins as they tried to play in the snow. He stayed out in the cold to watch over them.

"_Please Drake? Ya be stronger than him! Jaxon made a snowman and Simon just knocked it over! Ya can make one so big he can't knock it down!"_

_"Yeah! Then Simon pushed Jenny down and made tracks in her snow angel! He's mean!"_

"_Ya not worry! I'll make ya both the biggest snowman ya ever saw."_

Drake laughed out loud and reached out to playfully tug Jenny's pigtail then realized she wasn't there.

"Jenny? Jaxon? Ya not go far now!"

"Drake! Can ya' hear me?"

The snow stung as it hit his face and he squinted his eyes and saw trees above him. Exhausted he wanted to go back to sleep, but he kept hearing his name. The twins must have heard him and were coming back.

"Jenny…I not let Simon push ya down! It be too cold for me to make a snow angel so ya make one for me."

"DRAKE!"

"I said I be watchin ya! If he comes near ya, he's in for a real thumpin'. JENNY! Ya stop now! What…what are ya ticklin' me for?" he giggled and laughed.

Daisy found him after hearing laughter not far from Joe and was checking under his drenched coat to see if he was dry underneath. He was clearly out of his mind and hallucinating.

"He's soaked all the way through, Gus! He's awake but…"

"Yeah, he ain't makin' a lick a'sense. Ya' keep him talkin' and I'll get Joe. If he can't ride we will just have to throw him over th' saddle."

"DRAKE? DRAKE! Don't you dare go back to sleep! NOW WAKE UP!" Daisy tried to pull him up by his arm but he was too heavy.

As he continued to laugh, he rambled on about snow angels and thumping some guy named Simon. In the time she had known him, he never once laughed…and _never_ giggled. Daisy thought the sound of his laughter was innocent and childlike. The look on his face was priceless. She didn't have the heart to slap him in his condition so she opted for yelling instead.

"WAKE UP! YA' TALK TO ME, DRAKE!"

"D-Daisy? Did ya come to make snow angels, too?"

"Just shut up and get on your feet! Don't ya NEVER scare me like that again!"

Gus returned to help, "Ya' take one arm I'll take th' other, we gotta get him to th' cave and warm him up! We ain't far, pull hard!"

"DRAKE! We can't carry ya' that far so help us ya' big JERK!" Daisy used all her energy to try and pull him to his feet.

"I think ya be hittin' me next!" he burst out laughing again.

Drake felt himself pulled up by his arms and he abruptly stopped laughing when the wind cut through his wet clothes. He was miserable but when he saw her face looking up at him, he managed another smile.

Things were still confusing as he fought to stay awake. He was losing pieces of time. One minute he was in the park and the next he was on a horse. He heard Jaxon's voice and tried to focus on him. He knew he couldn't sleep and tried everything he could to avoid it. When he heard Daisy's voice and felt her arms around him, he finally let down his guard.

"Drake? Ya' just rest now, sugar. I'm keepin' ya' safe. When the storm breaks, we are goin' back to the cabin and you're STAYIN' WITH ME! Ya' don't have to be alone and ya' don't have to be so STUBBORN!"

There was so much he wanted to say but was too tired to respond. He let himself enjoy the warmth of her body against him and drifted off in her tender embrace.

* * *

In a small cabin not far from the Rafter G, a woman sat crying by the phone. She had tried several times to call the ranch and none of them were there. Picking up the phone she called Travis. _ This is your last chance._

"_Hello?"_

"Travis? It's me."

"_Hey, are you doing all right?"_

"NO! I'm not all right! Gidget promised me! I haven't even received a PHONE CALL! What happened?"

"_I know you're struggling, but there was a complication with Jenny. She called Gidget a liar and doesn't trust her but we are going back and she will understand."_

"Good for her! She SHOULDN'T trust either of you! I DON'T!"

"_YOU JUST STOP IT! We've worked together too long for that! Listen to me...they don't know anything yet! Until Gidget can explain the circumstances, you can't make contact. I know it's tough, but you have to wait!"_

"Travis. I think I've made a mistake. Gidget is trying to force me out. She barely talks to me and it feels like she's avoiding me. I know what she's thinking! Just in case things don't go her way, she wants first contact so she can throw me under the bus! Right?"

"_Now you know better than that!"_

"DO I?"

"_If you mess this up for her I'll-"_

"-WHAT! Ruin my life? Take everyone I care for away? Haven't you already done that? Do you realize what I have sacrificed because SHE told me that Monroe was going to kill-"

"_-ENOUGH! I'll call you tomorrow. The roads are bad and there's nothing we can do tonight. I'll let you know the minute we leave for the ranch. Stop this foolishness!"_

"You're just buying time!"

"_Believe what you want, but STAY PUT! I have to go."_

The line went dead.

Her tears returned as she dropped the phone and put her hands over her face. The regret was almost unbearable. She had waited so long and gave up so much thinking she was protecting all of them! Instead she was another chess piece in Gidget's game. It was clear what she had to do.

"Jen! You have to help me! If you saw her lies, you'll remember and believe what she's done to me!"


	20. Future Plans and Past Ghost

_A/N: Thanks to all who are continuing to read and/or review! I appreciate your patience as things come together for the showdown in Hazzard! Enjoy!_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Future Plans and Past Ghosts**

_The future is called "perhaps,"  
which is the only possible thing  
to call the future. And the only  
important thing is not to allow  
that to scare you._

~Tennessee Williams,  
_Orpheus Descending_, 1957

* * *

Drake woke wrapped in a pile of blankets and while he still shivered slightly, the warmth coming from the fire was soothing. As he began to remember, he looked for Daisy. He was sure he fell asleep in her arms. He took in his surroundings and slowly tried to sit up, but changed his mind when the cold air took his breath away.

"Blimey! It's cold! Where am I?"

"And you call ME Numpty. Great job! Thanks to you we're stuck in this cave until sunrise! Now stay quiet! Daisy finally got to sleep."

"Jaxon?"

"No…Santa Clause."

"Who?"

"WOW! Are you out of your mind or what? Yes, it's Jaxon! Jenny's going to be worried sick! You've been over there bletherin on about snow angels and stuff. What happened to you anyway?"

Drake rolled to his side and propped up on his elbow to try and shake the cobwebs out of his fuzzy mind. He was in the back of a small cave and could see the snow as it fell outside. Jaxon sat next to him, Gus was snoring up against the far wall and Daisy slept nearby…why wasn't she right next to him? Oh. Maybe _that's_ why.

"Numpty, ya get my clothes!"

"No. Just stay under those blankets until you warm up."

"I be plenty warm, Jaxon!"

"For pity's sake! I'll see if they're dry. But answer my question, what happened?"

Drake laid back and stared at the shadows the fire made against the ceiling. He ached all over and was still trying to figure out what he had imagined and what was real. He remembered his Mum and what happened at their meeting. Jenny had been terribly upset and he asked Enos to take her outside, he recalled riding away from Daisy and being very, very cold. After that it got…bizarre. Who was tickling him?

"Sorry, Jaxon…about Mum. I was upset and needin some time to think. I not been payin' attention lately and I got caught in the storm. Things are a real mess and I…" he sighed. "How do I tell Daisy what I feel? She is so much like her, but she's not Cynthia. I miss the way it was when she was here. One minute I feel like I betray her and the next I feel like letting her go."

Jaxon took a deep breath and threw Drake his clothes. It was a different life back then. It was a better time. The weeks spent on the Circle M with Enos had been the only family life they shared since Cynthia died. The four had a home together before they had to separate and run from Monroe.

"Get dressed but don't wake Daisy. We all miss Cynthia, Drake, but you need to let her go. We have a chance to make a new life and end all of this. I need to talk to you about what I discovered."

Jaxon threw him his clothes and he dressed under the blankets. This time he made sure Daisy was really asleep before he got into serious topics.

"Did ya speak with Jenny?"

"Yeah. She was really upset but I think she will be fine as long as Mum stays away from her. But, just to be safe I don't want to share this with her until we know she's alright."

"Jaxon, ya know we need to find out what else Mum be hidin' from us. I'll have to speak with her about Finn."

"Slow down, Drake. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Travis isn't my only connection to Monroe. I mean, come on give me a little credit for having some foresight."

"Ya sly fox! What did ya find?"

"I've known for awhile why Boss wanted the Circle M. But when Mum mentioned that she could help stop Cunningham, I knew she didn't have the same information I did. He already has a serious enemy right under his nose! He's going after Cunningham and then Monroe will fall next. However…Drake…we have to make sure Enos doesn't get hurt in the crossfire."

"Why? Who is it?"

"Cunningham is going to be held accountable…for Finn."

The look on Jaxon's face told Drake everything he needed to know and the corner of his mouth went up in a satisfied smirk. All these years they had no clue who it was that set their family on this path. Now not only did they know it was Steven Cunningham, but he was about to get a serious dose of payback and he would never see it coming.

"Jaxon, ya be certain it's him? Why now? Why not when this began?"

"I'm sure it's him. I've been in touch."

"YOU WHAT? Jaxon it's dangerous!"

"SHHH! Calm down! Jenny doesn't know about him and we can't tell her! When he found out the truth about Finn it pushed him past his breaking point. I've never heard him talk like this, Drake! He's…remorseful."

"Remorseful? HIM?"

"Yeah. We have to go back to Hazzard and be ready. Before we go one of us needs to meet with Mum and hear her story. Then he said our priority is keeping Enos and Jenny safe and save the ranch. Someone will contact us there. We can use this to our advantage, or…"

"Or he will take the ranch and wait for the next opportunity to take him out. As usual we stand on our own."

"For now, but that could change. Let me talk with Mum. She'd be the least suspicious of me."

"I know this be difficult for ya Jaxon. Ya know you're the best with these matters. I'll do it if ya not want to."

"No, I want to do it. I need to see if she's going to be honest or keep up with the half-truths. You know, I never thought something like this would happen. How did we end up aligned with him?"

"Ya just keep your chin up, Numpty. We know who earned our trust in the past. Ya hear Mum out. If she be sincere, when it's all over she will be there. If not, she never was."

"We have to watch our backs, Monroe's been real quite. Rumor is he's going to handle things himself. He's going to try again and I don't want to lose anyone. I'd hate it if Enos was hurt again or lost the only connection he had to Beth."

"I'll not let any harm come to him. My sister will not suffer over him the way I did over Cynthia. He's a good man and I wish he would…" Drake let out another sigh.

"What?"

"She loves him, Jaxon. Life be short when ya live the way we do. I'd like to see him make a commitment."

Jaxon chuckled, "Drake? You're as blind as a bat! You better get some rest. It will be light in a few hours and we have to head back."

Drake raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what he had missed this time. He knew Enos loved Jenny, but apparently being the standoffish, overprotective big brother didn't keep him in the loop.

Jaxon stretched out and Drake moved to Daisy and watched her sleep. She was curled on her side with her hands under her chin and her hair shimmered in the firelight. Her face glowed in the soft light and her expression was sweet. He wanted to know more about her. Now that he was honest with himself about his feelings, he had to find out where she stood before he shared them with her. He needed to know if Daisy could let go of Enos.

Grabbing the blankets he moved closer and stretched out beside her. Gazing at her face he couldn't help but reach out to caress her cheek. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid she was settling for him. Tomorrow he would find out where she stood. Taking her hand in his and pulling it to his chest, he held it tight as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Enos was up early the next morning. The storm passed through and by the time he was dressed the sun was out and caused the snow and ice to glisten brightly. When they arrived from the hospital late yesterday, Gus still hadn't returned. They must have taken shelter out in the woods.

Emily had been terribly distraught and he stayed by her side until the early morning hours. When she finally felt ready to go up to her room, she asked Jenny to stay with her. She confided in them that she feared Monroe would come back for her. Without Gus at home, she didn't feel safe. A fresh start for his godparents in Hazzard would breathe new life into Emily.

When he woke this morning he was alone in his room. Jenny wasn't in his arms and he felt a deep emptiness even though she was just down the hall. The door to his room remained unlocked for her in case she had a nightmare or needed him. He had grown accustomed to her appearing beside him in the night.

There was an important question to ask as things between them were becoming more and more intimate. There were certain lines he refused to cross unless the words were spoken. Pulling the box out of the dresser he started to put it in his suitcase, but instead slipped it in his pocket. The shiny diamond ring held all his hopes for the future and when he looked at it he would see his dreams coming true.

Longing to hold Jenny and smell her perfume, he headed downstairs to find her. She was by the window looking out at the snow that covered the ranch in a blanket of white and silver. Facing the hill she watched for any sign of her brothers returning with Gus. He made his way over to her and put his arms around her. As he rocked her gently back and forth she leaned into him and he nuzzled her affectionately.

"I missed ya' this mornin', Jenny.

"I missed you, too. I couldn't sleep. I stayed with Emily until she fell asleep, but I kept thinking about them being out there in the storm."

"Ya' should have come to me. Try not to worry, Jenny. Ya' know Gus went prepared. He's got a lot of places to go for shelter."

"I know he does, Deputy. It's just been one problem after another and I guess I'm just…tired."

"I want ya' to slow down. Will ya' go upstairs and rest for a while? I don't want ya' to make yourself sick and ya' look plum exhausted."

"Maybe later. There's just so much to deal with! Mum is back, Drake is missing and I'm real hurt over Dan. I said I would go back to the hospital to say goodbye, but I hope he will get better and stop this foolishness. I love you, Deputy. I'm sorry we didn't get our time together."

"I love ya', too. Our time is comin' and I'll wait for ya' as long as it takes. Ya' just take care of yourself and don't ya' worry 'bout Dan. Drake's gonna be fine, too."

Enos reached down and kissed his favorite little spot on her neck and she giggled. He felt her begin to relax when she sighed.

"You're so sweet to me, Deputy. I hope you're right. Drake puts himself under so much pressure to take care of us and it's not like him to do this. Sure he runs off, but he's never put himself in harms way."

"He ain't gonna leave ya' to deal with your mother alone. When Drake gets back, we will all sit down and come up with a plan to deal with Gidget and Cunningham. I need to talk to him about ya' comin' to Hazzard, too."

"Oh, I almost forgot," she turned to look up at him. "I called the airport this morning. The jet is fueled and we fly out at 3:00. I'm ready to go and I packed up Jaxon and Drake, too. They should come with us considering Cunningham is in Hazzard."

"I'll talk to Gus about bringin' the horses back. Maybe Daisy will drive th' extra truck."

"She might want to come with Drake, if he will let her."

"Okay. I'll talk to Gus and figure out somethin' else. I'm happy for both of 'em, but I can't wait to get ya' back home."

He smiled ear-to-ear at the thought of living with her at the Circle M. Soon their troubles would be behind them. He knew Monroe would come after him once they got home and Enos was ready to end this. They would ALL start again and he would begin his new life…with Jenny. As she leaned up against him he felt the ring in his pocket and he had a spontaneous thought. He was just about to ask her to go to the hayloft when he spotted something outside and moved closer to the window to get a better look.

"Deputy? What is it?"

"I thought I saw somethin' movin'."

Suddenly Daisy came flying through the trees on her horse and ran down the hill toward the gate. Just as she entered the yard, Drake appeared through the trees followed by Jaxon and Gus.

"HA! Will ya' look at that!" he saw a relieved smile and Jenny hugged him tight.

"Thank goodness they're back! I'll get Emily and Luke!"

* * *

As Daisy charged down the hill and through the gate she knew Drake wasn't far behind. She fought back her tears as she raced to the barn. He said he cared for her and she risked her life to find him! If she hadn't heard him laughing during his hallucination he would have died in the storm! How could she let herself fall for him and why couldn't he just trust her?

She held him in her arms last night and told him that she would take care of him! Then he got up and walked away from her this morning! When he accused her of still being in love with Enos he crossed the line! She lashed out where she knew it would hurt the worst, but forgot how sensitive he was about his sister. Perhaps she shouldn't have called her a man-stealing tramp.

As she jumped off her horse inside the barn she realized she was trapped. If she went up into the hayloft he might think she left for her cabin and leave her alone. Just as she made her way into the loft he flew into the barn on Joe. She found a dark place to sit alone with her tears until he left.

"DAISY! Ya NOT be runnin' from me! I know ya be here!" he called out in anger.

Drake saw her run inside on her horse. Since there wasn't another set of tracks in the snow, she was still here somewhere. Nothing would stop him from finishing this conversation!

He spotted the ladder and was in the loft in a flash. He felt her presence before he even set eyes on her. She was just in front of him, behind a large stack of hay. He quietly made his way to the back to sneak up behind her. When he peaked around the corner she was facing away from him.

A smirk appeared just as he made his move. She wasn't getting away from him this time and they would fight this out once and for all! He took two big steps and snatched her up off the floor, holding her in his arms as she kicked and screamed.

"DRAKE! Put me down! Just STOP! Ya' said enough ya' big JERK! If ya' think I want anything else to do with a two faced PIG like you than your DUMBER than I thought! YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!"

He tightened his grip and refused to let her go. Frustrated and angry he wanted an answer and he was going to get it! He screamed right back at her!

"WHY YA STILL BE IN LOVE WITH HIM? Why ya not just IGNORE him and be lookin' at the one before ya?"

"I told you! I AIN'T IN LOVE WITH HIM ANYMORE! Why do ya' think that! WHY?"

He put her down and she shoved him hard, causing him to fall over a bale of hay and land on his back. When she tried to dart past him he lunged out and caught her by the ankle causing her to fall in the hay.

"I SAID YA NOT RUN FROM ME! YA FINISH THIS!"

Dragging her back to him he rolled on top of her in the hay. She managed to slap him hard before he pinned down her wrists. They continued to scream at each other and were oblivious to Gus and Jaxon's return.

"Stop it, Drake! Ya' let GO OF ME!

"NO! I'll not do any such thing! Ya asked me a question! Now be still if ya' want to hear the answer!"

"YOU JERK! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ya' stop fightin' and listen! I think ya still be in love with Enos because I catch ya lookin' at him when ya think I not be watchin! Then ya be all in his business and be callin' him SUGAR!"

"We're just FRIENDS! Besides, ya' told me ya' understood! You're just being petty and jealous! I heard him tell Jenny he loved her the other day! It's over! Why are ya' so upset with me?"

"BECAUSE I WANT YA FOR MYSELF! I'll not EVER share ya! Now stop fightin so ya not hurt yourself!"

Stunned at his words she stopped fighting to get away and looked up at him in shock.

"Wh-what did ya' say?

Softening his voice he gazed into her eyes, "I said I want ya for myself. Ya be beautiful, Daisy. Ya be kind and ya be strong! But I'll NOT SHARE YA! Not with anyone! I want…"

As a spark ignited inside him, he became aware of her warm curves beneath his strong body. Her lips were within his reach and he could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. His eyes began to take her in and he yearned to show her what he felt in his heart. When a tear fell from her eyes, he let go of her wrist and wiped it away with such tenderness she shuddered.

"Say it, Drake! Just tell me how ya' feel! I NEED to know!" her tears continued to fall and she feared he would reject her. She had deep feelings for him and couldn't deny it anymore.

At first he hesitated, then he wondered what he had to lose. He already put his heart out there…either way it would be done!

"Ya be a fickle fiery beast of a woman and I WANT ya! I've loved ya since the day ya hit me with your milkin' bucket!"

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, teasing her with the tip of his tongue until she responded to him. Letting go of her wrist he ran his hand down her body. As he deepened their kiss, he began to pull open her coat and put his hands around her waist. When he began to move her sweater she gasped in surprise and grabbed his hands.

"DRAKE! WHAT-"

"-Ya want me to stop?"

He looked at her with those deep green eyes and she heard the low rumble begin. When he nuzzled her neck, she was breathless with desire then his growl cause all her inhibitions to fly out the window. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders and kissed him again. He was overcome with desire and it drove him forward. He pulled at her sweater to try and find her bare skin but abruptly stopped when he heard Jaxon and Gus snickering in the barn below. Tenderly touching his cheek to hers he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"I love ya, Girl. I not be able to help it. Ya promise to be over him?"

She looked deep into his eyes and ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"Over who? Ya' make me crazy, Drake. I love ya' and I can't stand ya'! Will ya' tell me th' truth 'bout your life?"

"I will, it will take some time, but I will," he kissed her neck tenderly.

"DRAKE? DAISY? When are th' two of ya' gonna stop this bickerin'? Now ya' quit fightin' and be at th' cabin in five minutes!" Gus was trying not to laugh but it came through in his voice.

When Drake laughed and smiled, Daisy held his face in her hands and beamed at him through tears of happiness. She had hoped he would laugh again. It was such a precious sound to her. He pulled her up and cradled her in his lap as he gently wiped her tears with his fingertips. When they walked back to the cabin his arm was around her and she put her arms around his waist.

Her guardian angel had finally let her in and the grief and sadness she felt from the summer seemed like a distant memory. In her heart she knew it was only a matter of time before they had no secrets from one another.

* * *

Once everyone had a chance to catch up, Enos insisted Jenny go back upstairs to rest. The stress and lack of sleep was clearly wearing on her and she was completely exhausted. Thankful that she was finally resting, he stayed in the kitchen to visit with Gus and Emily about the upcoming move. Caroline would help pack up the house and arrange for a moving truck. Once they were ready, the truck would bring out their things, but Gus explained he wanted Emily to go slow and enjoy getting settled in. Gus and Barney would gather the horses tomorrow and would leave with the trailers on Monday after the court hearing.

Emily had finished preparing breakfast but Jenny hadn't returned. Enos headed upstairs to find her. As he walked up the stairs he tried to figure out how to get Drake alone for a conversation. He hadn't left Daisy's side since they returned. Enos was almost to the landing when he heard Jenny's voice.

"Deputy? Are you waiting for me?" she smiled at him then walked into his arms.

"I thought ya' was sleepin'? Jenny, ya' got to rest!"

"I tried, Deputy. Really I did. I've just got so much on my mind."

"Let's go eat, maybe Emily's cookin' will help ya' feel sleepy," he teased.

As they walked downstairs together, he worried about how pale she looked. Perhaps Drake would fly today so she could sleep on the plane. He was growing more concerned about the pressure she was under and was glad they were heading home. They would have at least one day at the Circle M before the hearing and while he had to read Beth's diaries and go into the station to check on Monroe, he planned to keep her by his side. He wanted to show her so many special places and introduce her to everyone, but maybe they should just stay at the house and let her rest.

"Jenny?"

They looked over to see Caroline by the phone with an odd look on her face.

"There's a call for ya'. She won't give me her name. Ya' want to take it?"

"Deputy? Would you make sure it's not Gidget?"

"Yeah, ya' know I'd do anything for ya'," he smiled and headed for the phone.

"Hello? Enos Strate, speakin."

"_I need to speak with Jenny! Is she there?"_

"Yeah, Jenny's here, can I tell her who's callin'?"

"_I need to talk to Jenny! Please!"_

"Um…okay, but why won't ya' give me your name?"

"_PLEASE! She will know me! It's important!"_

The woman sounded frantic and Jenny had been through enough. He debated about telling the woman to pound sand but his compassion wouldn't let him.

"Jenny? It ain't Gidget. I don't know who it is, she won't tell me but she's awful upset. I know how tired ya' are and ya' don't have to take it."

Caroline interrupted, "She's called a couple of times, Enos, but never leaves a message. She asks for Travis or for the Young family and always asks for Jenny."

"Better let me take it, Deputy. Thanks for checking for me," she reached up and pulled his head down to her so she could kiss his cheek. He snuck a quick kiss on her lips before giving her the phone.

"I'll be close by."

Enos stayed to watch over her. The fact the woman had asked for Travis raised all his red flags.

"Hello? This is Jenny, who's this?"

"_J-Jenn? Is it really you?"_

"Yes, this is Jenny. Who is this?"

"_JENN! She said she would tell you everything and she didn't! I have to see him!"_

"See who? You need to tell me your name."

"_They promised! They said everything would be okay if I did what they said! Monroe got away again and I can't keep doing this! They told me yesterday was the day, but they told me I had to wait! I can't! I can't wait another day! I can't do this anymore! Jenn, please! After everything we went through, you have to help me! You don't trust her either! You know you don't!"_

"What? Who is this? I don't…" Jenny gasped and put a hand on the wall for balance.

"_Jenn? Please tell me you're still there! Did you recognize my voice? I need to meet with you! Is it safe? Can I come there?"_

"I'm still here. It's safe…but I'm leaving today. How-"

"_-Leaving? NO! I have to see you! I need help and she's going to use me as a scapegoat! I shouldn't have agreed but I was scared for him! I did it to give us a chance for the future! She said he would be killed!"_

"Wait…this…isn't possible. Monroe put you up to this! It's a cruel joke!" her hands started to shake.

"_It's NOT! I can prove it! You said I was the one that taught him table manners! Does he still eat all his meals in the-"_

"-STOP IT! That's not funny!"

"_Please let me come see you! Tell me how to get there!"_

"This isn't possible! Don't call back!"

"_Jenn! WAIT! Please let me talk to-"_

Enos was about to go to her and take the phone when she slammed it down and stepped away. He could see the color fade from her cheeks before she ran out the front door.

"DRAKE! Come quick! There's somethin' wrong with Jenny!" he went out the door and when he reached her she was clinging to the porch rail trying to catch her breath.

"Jenny! What was that all about?" he put his arms around her to steady her.

"I…I'm okay. I just need some air. It was just a prank call," her voice cracked.

"For a prank ya' seem powerful upset."

"It just shook me up. That's all. Don't let Drake know, he already worries too much."

"Not let me know what! Ya not be hidin' things from me, Jenny!"

"There was a strange phone call Drake. It upset her."

"DEPUTY! Please!"

"Hey! Wait a ding dang minute! I'm just tryin' to do what's best for ya'! Please tell me who it was so I can help!"

Enos felt the knot tighten in his stomach. What had gone wrong now? She was already exhausted and he didn't know how much more she could take.

"Sister…who was it. Ya tell me, NOW!" Drake crossed his arms and towered over her.

"GEEZ Drake! You know better than to try and bully me that way!"

"Ya' know we love ya', we're just worried!"

"I told you! Deputy, it was just a prank!" she plastered a smile on her face and looked up at him. "It was in bad taste and they had me fooled for a second. Let's go back inside…it's cold and I'm hungry."

He let her go and followed her back inside with Drake. They both were unconvinced of her answer. Walking up behind her, Enos put his hands on her shoulders and could feel the tension.

"Then who did ya' think ya' was talkin' to?" he said gently.

"I'm not that hungry after all. I'll just go rest for a bit instead," she pulled away from him and rushed to the stairs.

Enos headed after her, caught her hand and spun her around.

"DON'T shut me out, Jenny. Ya' promised!"

"I'm not trying to push you away! I made a mistake! I…it's just that…"

"Ya' know ya' can tell me anything! Ya' KNOW that!"

"It's not that I don't trust you!"

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she looked up at him then nervously to Drake and back. She reached for him and he pulled her up into his arms as she burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt ya', Jenny. I love ya'."

He felt her tears on his cheek then her breath on his ear as she very quietly whispered a name.

"Cynthia…"

* * *

As Steven waited for the elevator to reach the penthouse he tapped his foot nervously. Monroe had arrived and it was time to make final arrangements. He also had some disturbing news to tell Monroe about his former mistress. They thought she was dead, but they were very, very mistaken. She would be dealt with later. First they had to deal with Monday's hearing.

He walked down the hallway and approached the two guards. They opened the door to the suite and stepped aside as he entered. Monroe sat on the couch having his coffee.

"Hello, Steven. Come join me and tell me how things are going."

"Wallace, it's good to see you in Atlanta. We have a lot to discuss, but first I thought you might want to know that Strate is coming back for the hearing Monday."

"Excellent. What about the twins?"

"I expect they will be with him."

"You expect? You don't know for sure?"

"I'll know soon. I can take them all out with an accident today if you like. I have someone on standby at the airport as we speak."

"I need the twins alive and soon. My buyers are restless. I can't risk a plane wreck. What about the real estate contract?"

"Delivered to the attorney yesterday, but he said Strate would never sign it."

"Get me a disguise and a gun with a silencer. I'm going to that hearing Monday and I want you to come along. Deputy Strate won't be coming back."


	21. A Glimpse of Truth

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! **I'm putting up two chapters today! This is the first one!** It got ridiculously long but I wanted to get this story moving and get ahead on a few chapters! Thanks for your patience as the truth is discovered and Enos goes after Monroe! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language & Mild Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – A Glimpse of Truth**

_When one has one's hand  
full of truth it is not always  
wise to open it._

~French Proverb

* * *

Jaxon hung up the phone and sat back against the office chair with a thud. Before him Enos and Drake stood leaning against the rustic wood wall of the Rafter G office. They both looked over at him with empathy. He was set to meet his mother at the Pine Knot Café' in twenty minutes and the phone call wasn't easy for him.

While he told her he loved her and wanted to put their family back together, it was more important to gain her trust and get to the truth. It was hard to hear her voice again and he thought this idea sounded better last night when he discussed it with Drake. The homesick child in him was pulling him one direction while the strategist pulled in another. Rubbing his tired eyes he tried to push away the sadness he felt rise to the surface. Hope was a pesky emotion and always popped up when he didn't want it to.

"Ya done well, Jaxon."

"Are ya' sure ya' want me to stay here? Ya' don't have to do this alone," Enos was unsure of the best course of action. Jaxon was important to him and he wanted to support him. However, the constant stress and lack of sleep was affecting Jenny physically and he didn't want to leave her side.

"Thanks, Enos. I need to do this alone and you need to stay with Jenny. That call really upset her and she doesn't look good. If she wakes up, don't tell her where I went. Did she ever say who it was?"

"We don't know who it was, but it was a prank and we think Monroe is behind it. I'll take care of Jenny. She wants to go by th' hospital to say goodbye to Dan but I'm gonna try and talk her out of it."

The last thing Enos wanted to do was watch her feign a relationship for Dan's mother. Since they were leaving today, Olivia would need an explanation. When and if Dan recovered, he had a lot to answer for.

"Drake? I'll be back as soon as I can but we should fly out early."

"I'll call the airport and get us in the air by noon. Ya call me after ya meet with Mum. Enos? Ya watch Jenny closely, Jaxon's right. She not be well."

"Ya' know I will. Jaxon, if ya' need anything ya' call."

As the truck cut new tracks through the freshly fallen snow, Enos hoped when it carried Jaxon back he would have helpful information. Monroe was going to new lows by having a woman pretend to be Drake's deceased fiancé. When the truck pulled round the corner and out of sight, he went to check on Jenny.

He turned the knob quietly in hopes not to wake her, but the bed was empty and the colorful quilt undisturbed. Jenny stood at the window with her head pressed against it. She stared out at the purple mountains tipped in white with a worried expression.

"Jenny? Why ain't ya' restin'?"

He heard a frazzled sigh but she didn't answer. Taking her tiny, soft hand he pulled her to the bed and sat her down. Grabbing the spare blanket he wrapped it around her shoulders. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and he tenderly brushed them away.

"I'd do anythin' to make it better, Jenny. Are ya' thinkin' 'bout th' call?"

"Yeah. It was something she said. I told Cynthia that she taught Drake table manners. I never said that to anyone else."

"Ya' know this is just what he wants. He's tryin' to make ya' doubt yourself and he wants ya' to be upset."

"Deputy, what if it really was her? When Reid shot her, everything happened so fast! What if she wasn't dead and we just _left_ her there? What if we were wrong? How could we have done that to her!"

"Ya' need to stop, you're upsettin' yourself. Do ya' want me to check into it? Maybe I should talk to Gidget before we go."

"You can't trust her. She'd lie to you anyway," she sniffled and reached for his hand.

He put his other hand in her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Jenny had never looked so vulnerable to him. She was pale and the bright emerald eyes he adored were glassy and tired. Since she entered his life, all he wanted was to make her happy. His heart ached to see her distraught and confused.

"We're goin' home early. Ya' lay down and rest. I'll pack th' truck and I'm takin' ya' to th' airport."

"We can't, I have to go to the hospital first."

He was afraid of this. She could be so blasted stubborn! He looked at her eyes and saw dark puffy circles that had formed and wondered why she wouldn't put herself first! She gave so much to others. It was part of why he loved her so much, but he wasn't comfortable watching her suffer.

"I don't want ya' to go. Ya' know ya' can't go in there today and hide the truth from Olivia. What are ya' gonna tell her 'bout leavin'?"

"I'll have to tell her the truth. But, I can't just turn my back on Dan! I've known him for years, Deputy. I don't have many friends and I may never see him again. I told him I would say goodbye! I'm going! Whether you take me or not!"

Enos rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in frustration. She had dug in her heels and he was backed in a corner. He wouldn't leave her side and they would get through it together.

"All right, I'll take ya'. But I ain't lettin' ya' go in there alone. I'm stayin' with ya' and when we get home I want ya' to sleep. If I have to I'm gonna put ya' to bed myself!"

She gave him a little smile and traced his lips with her finger.

"I thought you said…sleep."

He blushed just a little then leaned in and kissed her until he heard her sigh in pleasure.

"Let's go find Emily. I love you, Jenny. Please take it slow."

"I love you, too. I promise I'll rest when we get back."

* * *

Jaxon entered the cozy Pine Knot Café and scanned the red and white-checkered tablecloths until he found his mother…and Travis. They were tucked all the way in the corner at a table in the back. The little boy in him was trying to break through and he curbed his enthusiasm as a cautionary measure. The dark wooden floor creaked as he walked to his seat and reminded him of the wooden dock at the lake by their home and picnics with his family. She took them every weekend and he remembered the good times like they happened yesterday. As he took a seat next to her he resisted the urge to hug her like he had the last time they were together.

"Jaxon, thank you for coming."

She smiled at him then touched his cheek with her hand and he took it with his. As he held her hand, he remembered all the times she had been there. Through the mumps and the measles, those hands were there. Then the day came when they disappeared and Jenny's hands took over. Regardless he yearned for the days when they were a family and wished it had all ended differently. Putting her hand down, he got right to business.

"Mum, we need to be honest with each other. This isn't easy for me to do but there's too much at stake. I have to know what you're keeping from us."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. How is Jenny doing?"

"I'm not here to talk about Jenny, Mum. I want answers. Lets start with how long you were inside Monroe's organization."

There, that was easier. Just turn off the emotion and go back to his training. He didn't have to feel the sadness if he treated her like any other informant.

She sighed, "Okay. If you want to be all business then that is what we will do. Just know that I love you, Jaxon. I hope when you have your answers we can start over." She took a deep breath and folded her hands on the table. "I was undercover for three years, I've been working with Travis for twelve."

"THREE YEARS? What did you do for three years?"

Gidget didn't want to tell Jaxon about being Monroe's mistress. It wasn't something a mother would never tell their child and she felt tremendous shame. She would do her best to avoid telling him so she left out that detail for now. It was in both of their best interest.

"When I first met Travis, I was looking for Finn's killer and hoping to find you. Ian had separated you and started your training. I had _no way_ to find you! Travis was my only hope."

_There she goes again! No way to find us? It's just another lie._

"When we got a tip about Finn's killer, I met Monroe and worked my way into his good graces. When Monroe killed Ian's partner last year I was already inside and I tried to protect you! I was the one that got you the report on the shooting at the Circle M! I was the one who alerted you all to the fact they were in danger in June!"

"What are you HIDING? You said you would help Enos. How?"

Gidget tried to control her frustration but was losing the battle. Her voice grew angry the more she rattled off. She had sacrificed and did things to protect her children but it meant NOTHING to them? How could they not care and just throw her efforts away? Unable to hold back she let her emotions spew.

"I'M NOT FINISHED, JAXON! Because of ME, the FBI has proof that Monroe had Ian's partner killed in protective custody! Cunningham killed him and Finn! We can use that evidence to stop him from taking Enos's ranch! We just have to catch up to him and put him away. I plan to get a message to Monroe and tell him I've been afraid to come in! I can convince him! Travis said that they think Duncan killed me. The FBI can arrest all of them when I get back inside!"

"You call that a PLAN? Duncan is still in police custody and they will learn the truth! You're in just as much danger as the rest of us! You can't just knock on his door! He's going to kill you if you do! There's nothing else?"

"What ELSE can I do? There's something important you need to know. I passed all of the evidence through another woman. She-"

"-STOP! Just…let me think a minute."

Jaxon pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Her "plan" was doomed to fail! She was telling him she had nothing to stop Monroe from taking Enos's ranch. They would have to hope that Beth's diaries would reveal the truth. There were still unanswered questions and he had to continue.

"Tell me why Cunningham killed Finn. The reports said they had no idea who was behind his murder."

"He wanted to show Monroe that he could reach someone as powerful as your father and not leave tracks. He wanted to get his attention and it worked. Now Cunningham is Monroe's most trusted partner. You know how your father doted over Finn! He was grooming him to work side by side with him. When he was killed, it changed Ian and made him-"

"-I KNOW what happened to him, Mum. WE were left behind!"

"I'm sorry, Jaxon."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I've heard that a lot."

Reaching again for his hand she said, "If you want to put our family back together, why are you being so cold? How can I make this easier?

"I don't know. It hurts, Mum."

"I thought it would help if you knew what happened that night, but I realize I should have been there for you, sweetheart. It was just as much my fault as Ian's."

"Mum, I…I have to stay on track here. Tell me what you did for Monroe and how you got connected with Travis."

"Beth, introduced me to Travis. He had investigated a robbery at a sale in Tennessee. As far as Monroe…I was…Jaxon does it matter what I was to him? There is another issue that's far more important. It has to do with Reid Duncan."

"We will get to Duncan. What was your job in Monroe's organization?"

Gidget looked to Travis with a quivering lip. He took her hand in his then put it to his lips.

"It's okay, Gidget. I didn't like it either, but it's over now. I'm here and I'll always love you. Tell him."

She looked at Jaxon's eyes and wondered if he would even look at her again after this day. She was embarrassed but her children were alive. In an effort to save face she tried to make it sound better than it was.

"I went with him to his social functions and entertained clients. When he held business meetings I was the hostess. Sometimes he asked me to do…special things. The situation with Emily was the first time he put me in that position."

"You were his personal assistant?"

Unable to look her son in the eye she looked down at the table in shame. This wasn't working. Jaxon was brilliant. If she didn't tell him he would find out from someone else. There were enough lies between them. Her breath hitched as she told him the truth.

"No. I was his…companion."

"Companion?"

"His mistress, Jaxon. I was his mistress."

"You were _**WHAT?!"**_ Jaxon shoved his chair back and stood as he looked at her in shock.

The restaurant went silent and everyone turned to stare. All eyes were on him and he felt displaced shame. The shame turned to anger and quickly consumed his control. The fury cut through him like a hot knife through butter and he lashed out in rage. It wasn't his mother he was angry with; it was the man who claimed he LOVED HER!

"TRAVIS?! You…YOU WHORED OUT MY **MOTHER!**"

"Jaxon, sit down! You're making a scene!"

"DAMN RIGHT! How could you allow that?"

Travis jumped out of his seat and squared off with Jaxon. Gidget was HIS fiancé after all! It wasn't easy for him either!

"STOP IT! YOU SIT DOWN AND LOWER YOUR VOICE, **NOW**!"

"I have NEVER had to use a woman in that way to get information, NEVER! I looked up to you, Travis! I RESPECTED you! SHE'S MY MOTHER!"

Jaxon pulled back a fist and clobbered Travis. He heard the sound of his nose as it cracked and he flew back over his chair landing on the table behind them. It collapsed under his weight and when he hit the floor he stayed there.

While Jaxon shook out his hand, there was a flurry of screams and people rushing to the door. He had blown it and needed to leave…quickly! The police would be here soon and he couldn't risk being put in jail!

Looking down at his mother he didn't know what to say. He was an open wound and wanted to get as far away from her as he could. Jaxon ran out the door and plodded though the snow on the sidewalk. Gidget quickly followed, catching him as he got to the truck. Jaxon felt her hand grab his arm and he pulled out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry, Jaxon. But you can't go yet! I have to make things right for Drake! I have to fix what I've done to him!"

"You can't fix what you did to Drake! You can't FIX ANY OF IT!"

"You don't understand! I need to make things right. I'll leave! You never have to see me again unless you want to! But first I have to keep my promise to her. I want him to be happy! Cynthia is alive…help me explain it to him so he doesn't blame her! He can hate me instead! It's my fault! I…I didn't tell her when we found him! I waited!"

Stunned, he screamed at her, "You **LIAR**! You would say ANYTHING to string us along! You know we loved Cynthia as family! She's gone!"

He felt the pain squeeze his chest when he remembered the phone call. His anger calmed, but confusion took its place. Could she be telling the truth?

"Jaxon? Did she try to contact you? She won't take my calls! She thinks I betrayed her! I…I made her wait when I shouldn't have! She said she was going to find him!"

"Jenny got a strange call but…this has to be another lie!"

"It's not a lie! She survived her injuries…barely. Travis found her but by the time she recovered the three of you had separated and run! She delivered the evidence between Travis and I. Jaxon, she helped to keep you safe!"

Jaxon choked and felt his knees start to give way as he grabbed the door of the truck. How would he explain it to Drake? He couldn't begin to comprehend how this could happen! The sirens in the distance pulled him out of his bewildered state.

"I have to go! Just stay away from us! Don't do this to Drake!"

Gidget grabbed him again, desperate for another chance. Pushing his mother off of him, he got in the truck and sped away. If this were true, Drake would be crushed! He never stopped loving Cynthia, but he had let her go! He loved Daisy and she didn't deserve THIS!

He hit the steering wheel in frustration. The slush in the road hit the bottom of the truck as he sped to the highway. Alone in the safety of the cab, he let his tears fall. His Mum no longer existed, not the loving woman he remembered. He wanted to get to Jenny; she was the one who made things better.

Gidget stood on the sidewalk in the snow, the cold air turning her cheeks red. The tears stung as they fell and she watched Jaxon disappear from her sight. It was over and she wouldn't put her children through this anymore. Her lesson was a hard one but she'd never forget. Hopeless and lonely she ran to her car and drove away from her children, leaving Travis behind as well. Needing time to make a decision for her future, she chose to disappear from the world.

* * *

As Jaxon was meeting his mother, back at the hospital Dan was waiting to hear Cowgirl's voice again. Her touch was his link to the world; her voice called to him in his prison. When he felt her breath on his cheek and then her soft lips, he wanted to cry out to her. He tried to open his eyes, to squeeze her hand, to reach out in some way and let her know he was here, but nothing was working!

It seemed like an eternity went by, he had no sense of time in this place. Then suddenly her soothing voice sliced through the muffled chaos of inaudible sound and gave him hope and a reason to try! She was here somewhere, she sounded so close! She told him to fight it and come back to them all. Then suddenly she cried and said they were leaving! He felt her soft lips brush his cheek then she whispered…_GOOD-BYE!_

_Cowgirl! I'm still here! Ya' can't leave me! I love ya' and I'm comin' back! I need ya' by my side! _

He was petrified that he was trapped here forever without her! It would be better to die than be alone in the dark! Thinking only of his pretty cowgirl, he fought with all his might. He heard voices around him and calling his name. Someone was touching his hand. When he opened his eyes he saw a woman standing above him. It wasn't Cowgirl, but she had a pretty smile.

"Dan, just relax and don't try to talk yet. My name is Mary. We've been waiting to see those eyes a long time! You're doing much better and going to be fine!"

* * *

*****Early Sunday Morning-Hazzard County*****

Luke sat in his room on the Duke farm and watched as the stars twinkled in the sky. The leaves rustled in the cool breeze just outside the bedroom window. He again checked the clock, which read 3:00 AM.

Unable to sleep from his worries, he had been up for hours. After Daisy left the Rafter G yesterday to fly back to Hazzard, a visitor came to the door. She had caught Luke's attention the moment he saw her and he felt like a fish in her net.

She was strikingly gorgeous. Her eyes were rich brown like chocolate and her auburn hair fell in soft curls down her back. She had a porcelain complexion and smelled like roses. Her eyelashes were long and when she cried, it tugged at his heart. He couldn't shake the feeling he had when he thought of her. She had put him on a roller coaster of excitement…and fear.

Of course THIS beauty had to be a problem…why did it always turn out that way? All the good ones came with a complication and she couldn't care less about him!

The woman had the potential to ruin Daisy's life. She was looking for Drake and said her name was Cynthia. Emily and Gus were floored and explained she was Drake's _deceased_ fiancé. She cried in despair when she learned Drake was gone.

Maybe if he hadn't touched her he could dismiss the feelings away. But when she fainted and he reached out to catch her, the spark that he felt surprised him greatly. He could still feel her very voluptuous body against him, but he had to forget whatever chemistry he felt. He would go to the Boar's Nest and check up on a few willing farmer's daughters. He didn't have much trouble finding female companionship. Maybe that would fix part of his problem.

The other part couldn't be fixed. They would just have to get through it somehow.

Emily put Luke on the first plane back to Hazzard and told him he needed to break the news to Daisy and the MacFarlands.

"_It would be cruel to just drop her into their life! We can't do that! Ya' go home and tell them so they have time to deal with what's comin' their way. Gus is gatherin' th' horses and we're gonna leave early. I'll call ya' on the road to check on things. Daisy's gonna need ya' Luke and I'm worried somethin' awful for Drake! I don't know how this could happen, but this ain't gonna be easy."_

Now Luke was forced to tell Daisy the truth in the morning. She hadn't come home yet and he knew she was with him. If she was doing what he suspected it was only going to make things worse

"Luke? Go back t'bed! Ya' think any harder and your gonna break somethin'."

"That's real funny, Bo. Daisy ain't come home and I just know she's with him. I hate bein' th' one to break th' news."

"I don't want to see her break down th' way she did when she had that fight with Enos. I'm real worried 'bout her. I don't like this a dang bit!"

"I don't like it either, but it don't necessarily mean that he's leavin' Daisy."

"He's got to pick one of 'em! I don't see no ring on Daisy's finger! Didn't ya' say Cynthia is still wearin' th' engagement ring?"

"Yeah. Thanks. That's a real big help!"

"Well excuse me! Daisy's finally back to normal! It just ain't fair!"

"Nothin' 'bout this is fair. Sorry I woke ya' up. We need to get some sleep. She's gonna need us both in the mornin'.

Luke stretched back out on the bed and tried to forget about what he had to do. Tired from his long day, sleep finally won over and he surrendered to a slumber free from his worrisome thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is up! Thanks for reading!_


	22. Puzzling Connections and Confrontations

_A/N: Hey Everyone! Here is the **second chapter for today!** Next chapter things are going to get moving as the story starts to wrap up! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

**_****Violence / Mild Fluff ****_**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Puzzling Connections and Confrontations**

_There are some things you  
learn best in calm, and  
some in storm_.

~Willa Cather

* * *

_******Hazzard County – Sunday Morning******_

The sun was just lighting the sky and the surrounding hills were dotted with trees in hues of red, yellow and brown. Fall had arrived in Hazzard and Enos sat on the porch swing at the pretty yellow house on the Circle M. As he cleaned his rifle and enjoyed his morning coffee, he paused on occasion to watch the horses as they ran and played.

As he looked out over the ranch he couldn't push the fears out of his mind. Life had become a difficult puzzle and each day another piece seemed to go missing. He was eager to get his problems behind him. While he was worried about losing this place and his connection to his mother, he was also concerned for the woman he loved.

Jenny wasn't well. She was exhausted and stressed after everything she had been through. While there was no word from Monroe or calls from the girl claiming to be Cynthia, she was still deeply troubled and filled with doubt.

He was upset with Dan on a new level and held him responsible for part of Jenny's condition. The trip to the hospital ended badly just as he expected it would. Before leaving they both spoke to Olivia and tried to gently explain. She begged Jenny not to leave Dan and refused to accept that the relationship between them was nothing more than friendship. She accused him of stealing Jenny while Dan was "away." They understood she was hurting but she threw them both out and told them not to come back. Jenny took it hard and unless Dan woke and set the record straight, she would never see him again. Enos didn't think that was such a bad thing.

When they arrived back at the Rafter G, Jenny suddenly became dizzy and clung to him to keep from falling. It passed quickly but it scared him to his wits end. Emily called the doctor and he said exactly what they all suspected. She needed to slow down and get away from the stress.

Not long after the doctor left, Jaxon showed up in a panic. He said he couldn't talk about his meeting until he saw Jenny and when he learned of her condition he fell apart in Emily's arms. She took him upstairs and tried to get him to talk, but he was too overcome to explain. When he finally regained his composure it was time to leave for the airport. Emotionally drained, he slept during most of the flight and hid away in his room when they arrived at the Ranch last night. He had yet to make an appearance this morning and Enos planned to have a long talk with him later.

The hearing was in the morning and he still didn't have an ace in the hole. The roads were difficult to navigate but it was possible ... thanks to Uncle Jesse and Cooter. The work they did would wash away the next time in rained. They needed the access road in the worst way.

At least Drake had his feet firmly on the ground and was clearly in love with Daisy. She flew back with them yesterday and stayed at the ranch. When she tried to leave at 4:00AM, Enos was awake and saw her sneak down the hall.

"_Dais? Where ya' goin? Ya' need to stay here!"_

"_ENOS! BE QUIET! Ya' just stop bossin' me around! Uncle Jesse was expectin' me last night and I gotta get home!" she bit her lip as she looked at the floor._

"_I ain't bossin' ya' around Dais, ya' know it ain't safe! Ya' wait for Drake to take ya' home in th' mornin'!" He began to lead her back to her room by her arm._

"_Wait! Enos … um … Drake's in my room. I don't want to wake him up," she carried a guilty expression and again looked away."_

When he realized what had happened between them he blushed in embarrassment. Daisy promised to stay with Uncle Jesse until Drake could pick her up at the farm. He chuckled as he thought of how much things had changed…and yet stayed the same.

Eager for answers he had begun to read Beth's diaries. He found one answer exactly where Leanne Brady told him it would be. Monroe wanted the ranch for it's mineral properties. The year Gidget left, Beth wrote of surveys that were done in the hills and Swallows Meadow. They found coal and traces of gold. The results were kept quiet and he understood the reasons.

If Cunningham succeeded, a strip mine would destroy the house built by his grandfathers as well as the meadows and forests so full of beauty. The land that held the O'Connell's memories would fall to ruin. His stomach flipped at the thought of relocating the graves of his family. He was the fourth generation and Beth asked him to raise the fifth…right here…with Jenny.

He finished the rifle and set it aside. Beside him on the small table was the leather bound diary that needed his attention. Pressed for time he picked up the book and began searching for answers. As he went through entry after entry, he found nothing to help him save the ranch but he learned more about Gidget.

A man that worked in the stables on the MacFarland Estate had come to Gidget's rescue after the fight with Ian that night. He contacted Beth and she agreed to take Gidget under her wing.

Turning the page he found an old photograph of two children on horseback. The two young boys smiled in youthful innocence as they sat proudly on their horses and held their ribbons. Having learned from the past experience, he turned the picture over to read the inscription.

_Max, 10 years_

_Great…that's helpful._

Max O'Connell was his grandfather but he had no idea who the other boy might be. It might not matter, but Beth put mementos in the diaries in specific places over the years. He found it odd to find this photo here. He slipped the picture into his wallet next to the one of Beth and continued to read.

The relationship between Beth and Gidget didn't sound like a friendship to him; at least not from Beth's perspective. He was beginning to think his intuition about Gidget was correct and that she was using the relationship to keep a connection to Jenny.

"_Gidget finally left today with Travis Patterson. I hope that she will find her way. It's been a difficult three years for both of us. I feel guilty but I need her to go. Since the explosion last week all I've done is cry. My son will never know who I am now and I can't change it, but Gidget has a choice. She would rather find her son's killer than help her surviving children. She's in denial and has options she refuses to take. I can't watch it anymore. It just hurts me too much! At least I'm out of the middle of them. I hope Dad isn't disappointed in me. I wish he were here to tell me I did the right thing."_

_Beth…I'm sorry. I wish I knew. _She was grieving for Pa, but the other words caught his attention and he pondered their meaning. Who was she referring to when she wrote _"…out of the middle of __**them**__?"_ Was she speaking of Gidget's children or Ian? What options did Gidget have? Maybe Jaxon had learned of that yesterday. He again wondered about the connection between the families. Jenny would have told him if she knew his mother.

_Another puzzle…_

"Deputy?"

Jenny stepped on the porch in jeans and his academy sweatshirt. He smiled at her adorable appearance. His shirts always swallowed her tiny body and hung down to her knees. She looked a little better, but was still obviously tired. She gracefully moved across the wooden slats of the porch to his side. Taking her hand he pulled her into his lap and she giggled at him before he kissed her sweetly.

"Mornin', Jenny."

"Morning, Deputy!"

He gazed into her eyes as she she smiled and tilted her head to the side. There was more sparkle in her eyes this morning, but not as much as there should be.

"Whatcha doin? Ya' sure look cute."

He put his forehead against hers and held her close as he gave the swing a gentle push. It would be okay with him if they rocked here all day. They held each other quietly and listened to the sounds of the ranch and the tinkling of the chains that supported the swing.

"Jenny? Do ya' feel well enough to answer some questions? I don't want to upset ya'."

"You won't upset me. We're in this together. What is it?"

"Did ya'…I mean…what do ya' know 'bout Beth? Did your father know her?"

"My father? He bought Circle M horses as far back as I can remember. My first horse came from this ranch. The last time he made a purchase was right before the ranch went into trust."

"Does that mean you were _here_…before Beth died?"

"No. My _father_ was here. I knew Nelson, but I never knew your mother. I'm sorry. Did you find something in the diaries?"

"I ain't sure. I found a picture of my grandfather."

He pulled out his wallet and showed the picture to Jenny. She studied it closely…too closely.

"That's our family crest on the saddle blanket. You should show this to Jaxon, it could be our grandfather."

"Ya' mean, Ian's father?"

"Possibly. Deputy, I'm just not sure. This could be a distant relative for all I know. My grandfather was quite the horseman but he died when I was young. Jaxon can find out. He can contact our father."

"Did your father ever ... hurt ya'? I know what he did, but when Gidget said-"

"-NO! Deputy I'm sorry! I didn't even think that you might wonder about that! I should have explained! We all worked for our father before his partner was killed, but never had to see him. He wasn't violent with me; in fact he was a little harder on the boys. Before Finn died he was inattentive, but on the rare occasion he was around I was treated like a princess. But you know how things changed. He stopped caring about anything but training us to protect ourselves." She averted her eyes and her smile disappeared, "I…wrote him a letter about it, but I never sent it."

Enos remembered that letter and he pulled her into a hug. She had asked her father to give up his ambitions and live a simple life. That was a dark day for him at the Rafter G. He had learned her secrets after she overheard Emily on the phone talking about Daisy and their broken engagement. She had run away from him in fear.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said nothin'. Ya' got enough on your mind. I just wanted to be sure if I keep diggin' I ain't gonna hurt ya'."

"Hey, don't ever hold back from me. I'll talk to Jaxon and have him call."

"I preciate it. I don't know where else to look and I don't see how it's gonna help me save th' ranch. I ain't sure what I'm gonna do."

Looking at him with compassion she ran her fingers through the back of his hair then put her arms around him tight. He nuzzled into her and smelled her perfume. When he giggled she laughed with him.

"What's up with you now?"

"I was just thinkin' that my sweatshirt is gonna smell good."

Sitting back to look at him she ran a finger down his nose.

"You can be so silly! I hope you don't mind me borrowing it! I was cold and haven't finished unpacking. I'm going to go help with the horses. See you later, okay?"

"Jenny! No it ain't okay! Ya' look awful pale and after yesterday ya' need to rest! Ya' heard what th' doctor said!"

"I'll be fine. I just want to see Bella! You're being overprotective again!"

"When ya' start takin' better care of yourself I'll stop frettin' over ya' so much! Sam and Jim will take care of th' chores. I don't want to find ya' on th' floor! If ya' want to meet Tom at the Busy Bee with me at 9:30, ya' need to go rest while ya' can."

She realized she was upsetting him and causing him to worry. "Okay…but can I visit Bella? Please? Just for a minute? Then I'll go and rest, I promise! Deputy, I'm FINE."

The screen door closed with a smack and Drake strolled towards them both.

"Ya not be well, Sister. Ya best do what Enos tells ya."

"YOU are the LAST person to try and tell-"

"-Jenny," he gently took her chin and turned her gaze to his. "Ya' go see Bella. But promise me ya' won't stay long and ya' rest b'fore we go. Will ya' do that for me?" he gave her a smile that melted her heart. When he nuzzled her nose she caved.

"For you, I promise," she kissed him again and his heart raced. He put her back on her feet and let her go.

"Ya know I just worry for ya, Sister."

"I'm sorry, Drake. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

He kissed her cheek then sat down in the rocking chair.

"Ya' don't stay at th' barn long now, ya' here?" Enos was somewhat surprised at his forwardness. She still looked frail and he wanted to make sure things didn't get worse.

"Deputy, I love you."

"I love ya', too. Hurry back now."

As soon as she was gone he mustered his courage. The tiny box was in his pocket and he wanted to move forward.

"Drake? I need to talk to ya' about Jenny."

Drake raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. Perhaps his harsh words this summer were the reason Enos had not committed to his sister. He needed to clarify the situation, but he wasn't the best at admitting he was mistaken.

"Jaxon tells me I be blind as a bat. Ya know Jenny be precious to me. We should discuss your intentions."

"My…my intentions?"

"YES! INTENTIONS! Ya need me to draw ya a picture?"

"NO! No…um…pictures. I love Jenny, Drake. Ya' know I'd never do anything to hurt her. I want to talk to ya' because ya' took care of Jenny all these years."

"TAKE! I **TAKE** care of Jenny. She be my responsibility and I made her a promise. We need to discuss what I told ya in June."

"Ya' mean, when ya' told me I wasn't **GOOD ENOUGH**!? I thought we were past that! I want to marry her and I'm asking ya' for her hand, but if ya' won't-"

"-Ya will need the rest of her, too, Enos."

"Huh?"

"Why are ya so worked up? I want to talk about our argument to clear the air once and for all. I was an arse and I hurt Jenny when I kept her from ya. I'll not step between ya again. I know ya will do anything for her and she loves ya very much. Ya be a good man, Enos. Do ya have a proper ring?"

With shaky hands he pulled the tiny velvet box out of his pocket and handed it over. Drake opened it up and looked at the diamond. He chuckled and passed the ring back to him then smiled a sincere smile. Enos had never seen him smile that way before and while it was good to see him happy, it would be better to know he approved!

"Ya have my blessin', Enos. I'd be honored to have ya marry my sister. I appreciate ya comin to me first. I not deserve it, but I thank ya for it."

"Possum on a gumbush…so ya' mean it? I can marry Jenny?" Enos beamed as he grinned ear to ear.

"Ya make her cry and I'll run ya through."

"I ain't gonna hurt her."

He extended his hand and the two men shook on their agreement.

"Ya know she be special, right?"

"Yeah, Jenny's always been special."

"That's not what I be tryin' to say. I know Daisy be callin' her names, but Jenny is innocent. I expect ya to be _gentle_ with her ... on your _weddin' night_."

Enos turned beet red and swallowed the lump in his throat. _Special? _THAT'S what it meant? How had he missed that? Of course she was innocent! She said there had never been anyone else! He couldn't exactly tell Drake he didn't know, he'd be dead before he hit the floor!

"Don't ya' worry, Drake. I'd never treat her with disrespect."

Drake leaned forward and furrowed his brow.

"Ya just be sure ya WAIT until ya marry."

_Ding dang hypocrite! They'd never find my body! _

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ya should marry soon. Life can change when ya not want it to and it will be good to know my sister is well cared for."

"I plan to talk to her today. Y'all are always welcome to stay here with us. It already feels kinda like a family to me."

"I not be in a hurry to go. Daisy is a strong girl and she makes me happy. I'll not be leavin' her behind."

"Ya' know, I ain't seen Daisy this happy in months."

The corner of his mouth went up in a half-smile. Drake picked up the paper and gave him a slap on the shoulder; then he headed inside without another word. Daisy had broken the walls around Drake's heart and freed him from the pain trapped inside.

Once he was gone, Enos got lost in his daydreams. Now that he had Drake's blessing, there was nothing to hold him back! Forgetting his problems he thought of all the exciting things that were ahead of them! Miss Lulu was busy planning the Fall Festival for the children at the Orphanage and he would take her there to meet the town. They would walk arm in arm through Hazzard Square and he would take her to all his favorite places.

He envisioned Jenny in a beautiful gown…white and strapless so her hair fell around her bare shoulders. Lifting the veil he would kiss her as his wife then he imagined their wedding night and blushed. The fact that he would be her first and she would be his warmed his heart. Enos picture their children and her as a mother. They would fill the house with laughter like Beth had asked of him. Chuckling again he wondered if they would be lucky enough to have twins.

He opened the velvet box and looked at the ring in fascination. It glistened in the morning sun and reminded him of her eyes. They were sparkling green jewels that twinkled especially for him. He had waited for this moment since he purchased the ring in June. He knew after she came back to save him that she was his one and only.

Since he didn't get to propose at the Rafter G like he hoped, he would take her to Swallows Meadow and carve their initials in a tree like his father had done. His bride to be was waiting for him and it was time to fulfill a dream! If they left now they could go to the meadow before it was time to meet Tom!

Time.

Where was she anyway? He glanced at his watch and realized he had been sitting here almost an hour! She said she wouldn't be long! Why was she so stubborn!

"Dang it, Jenny! I told ya' to take it easy!"

* * *

The morning sun shown brightly over the Duke farm as Daisy headed for the warmth of the family kitchen. She could smell the fresh biscuits and coffee and was glad to be home. She had snuck in the house while the stars still shimmered against the dark expanse above her.

As she thought of last night she smiled and touched her lips. He had kissed her with passion and whispered loving words in her ear. Her cheeks flushed as the images came to her mind and she knew that he loved her. Drake had opened his heart to her completely. She was head over heels for her guardian angel. Somehow his halo didn't appear to be so crooked anymore. While neither one of them intended to move so quickly, she didn't regret it and was eager to see him this morning.

Uncle Jesse was expecting her so she couldn't stay. It took four tries to sneak away without waking him. Each time she slipped away, he woke and pulled her back into his embrace. She still couldn't believe that the arrogant jerk she had smacked over and over had such depth and affection inside. The only thing that went wrong was that Enos had caught her sneaking out. She shouldn't care about what he thought but it bothered her anyway. Old habits die hard and she would never be able to completely forget him. They had shared everything as children!

"Good morning, Uncle Jesse! I sure missed ya'! Can I help ya' with breakfast?"

"Well now welcome home, Daisy Mae! Ya' give your Uncle Jesse a hug then ya' can help set th' table. We missed ya' round here."

Daisy was bursting at the seams and wanted to tell him all about Drake. She knew he wouldn't approve of her being out all night, but it was too late now. She gave him a hug and went about her chores then began to tell him about the new love in her life.

"Uncle Jesse? Do ya' remember meetin' Drake?"

"Well 'course I do. Is he the reason ya' snuck in th' house this mornin'?" he frowned at her and she bit her lip.

She reached for the silverware and avoided his eyes.

"Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry. Drake's different from anyone I've ever met. He's had a hard life, but he's got this tender side of him and he loves me. After I lost Enos, I never thought I would get over him."

"Ya' know how I feel baby girl. If he loves ya' he's gonna respect ya'."

"But he does! Uncle Jesse, I…"

Telling him it was her idea wasn't any better. Keeping quiet was the best thing she could do.

Although he didn't approve, it had been a very long time since he saw her glow this way. It had been a hard summer for her and he was too relieved to see her happy to be terribly hard on her. He just hoped whatever brought his oldest nephew home early wasn't bad news.

"Ya' need to bring him over for supper then if he means that much to ya'. We need to have a talk."

"A talk? Don't ya' like Drake, Uncle Jesse?"

"No…it ain't that I don't like him, Daisy Girl. It's just that maybe ya' need to slow down a little. There's somethin' else-"

"-Mornin' Uncle Jesse, hey…Daisy," Luke tried to smile but it was forced.

"LUKE?! What are ya' doin' here? How…I mean ain't ya' supposed to be in Wyoming?"

"Well now if ya' just listen t'me a minute, that's what I was tryin' to tell ya! Luke flew home and got in late last night. He says he's needin' to talk to ya'."

"What is so important that ya' don't just pick up th' phone?"

"I ain't talkin' 'bout this over th' phone. Let's sit down and have some coffee. Somethin' happened after ya' left. It's about Drake."

Daisy felt like her heart dropped out on the floor. Something was wrong; she could see it in his face. She wanted to run; bolt out the door and race back to the ranch then jump into Drake's arms. She took her place at the table and trembled instead.

Luke and Uncle Jesse sat down just as Bo entered the kitchen. Without speaking he kissed her cheek before having a seat across from her. He stared at the table and clenched his jaw.

Jesse picked up on things right away and wasn't pleased about being kept out of the loop.

"All right! Luke? That tears it…if it's somethin' that serious then ya' shoulda told _ME_ last night, not just Bo!"

"Well, Uncle Jesse I didn't want to upset ya'. I just told Bo 'cause, well, I needed to get things straight in my mind!"

For a few moments the only sound to be heard was the clock on the wall ticking off seconds. The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Not knowing what went wrong she nervously defended her position.

"Y'all look so serious. If ya' don't approve of me seein' Drake that's just too bad! I ain't gonna stop seein' him and I love him. Ya' just need to give him a chance! I know we seem to fight a lot but we don't mean anythin' by it. He's just rough around th' edges and don't trust people right away. Ya' gotta give him some time!"

"Daisy." Luke said softly. "I'm sorry. I hate bein' th' one to tell ya' and it's gonna be hard for ya' to hear."

Unable to hold back her tears she let them fall and looked at her family. This was bad. It was really, really bad. It was worse than the time they tried to talk her out of proposing to Enos!

"I'm listenin'."

"Dais, after y'all left yesterday someone came to th' cabin lookin' for Drake. Did he ever tell ya' 'bout his fiancé?"

"Yeah. He told me 'bout her. She died almost eighteen months ago. Why?" she wiped another tear as her hand shook.

"Gosh darn it, Luke this ain't fair! Do ya' have to tell her? Why can't ya' talk to Drake first? This is just gonna upset her!"

"Bo I told ya' it ain't 'bout what's fair! Life ain't fair! She's gonna find out sooner or later and I think it's better to tell her first so she's prepared when Emily and Gus get here!"

"Emily and Gus? What do they have to do with this? Drake ain't kept nothin' from me! So I ain't got nothin' to be afraid of!" she bit her lip as she tried to convince her heart that her statement was true.

Reaching out and putting his hands over hers Luke delivered the startling news.

"Daisy, I know he ain't kept this from ya'. He don't know either. Gosh, I hate this. Cynthia is alive. She survived somehow and she's been workin' with Gidget all this time. She's drivin' in to Hazzard with Gus and Emily."

"What? That's crazy! If this is some kind of a joke I don't appreciate it and it ain't funny! Drake loves me, Luke! If ya' don't like him just SAY SO!"

"It's true, Daisy. Just take some deep breaths. Like I said he don't know yet. We ain't been to th' ranch to tell him.

She felt the tight grip of grief and depression swoop in and surround her heart. The room got hot and her face flushed red.

"Luke? This can't be happenin! He said she died in his arms! Ya' can't lie to him 'bout somethin' like that!

"Would Emily send me home to lie to ya'?"

When the reality hit her she felt a cold chill run through her body. It was true. Cynthia was coming back to claim her rightful place.

"But…what am I gonna do? What's gonna go wrong next? Please don't tell him, Luke! Ya' can't DO THAT TO HIM!"

"Daisy, I'm sorry! We're gonna be here for ya', Darlin," Bo hated seeing her this way. With just a few words, she was back to being heartbroken and lost.

Daisy pulled away from Luke and went back to denial.

"This AIN'T possible!"

"I ain't lying to ya', Daisy. Not 'bout somethin' like this. Cynthia agreed to wait and come in with Gus and Emily so th' two of ya' had some time to talk. That way it ain't such a shock to Drake when she gets here. He's gonna have to decide. I promise ya', we're gonna get ya' through this."

Daisy wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole! No…she wished the ground would open up and swallow CYNTHIA whole! First Jenny took Enos, now Cynthia was going to try and steal Drake?

"She can't have him! He's MINE NOW! I won't go through this again, Luke! I can't!"

"Baby girl…sit down with me, please … ya' know th' right thing is to go and tell him. We will all go together. I'll call Enos and tell him we're comin'. Don't ya' worry, if he really loves ya' he's gonna stand by ya'."

Jesse held out his hand to Daisy to try and bring her back to the table, but she gave in to her instincts and ran out of the house. She must be having another night terror! This didn't happen in real life! It was the stuff of soap operas and silly romance novels! Men didn't leave her! SHE left THEM! Drake wouldn't leave her…would he?.

She took off in the Jeep before Luke and Bo could stop her. Being so upset, she had left her jacket behind and the cold air cut through her as she flew down the road. It was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. It wasn't too far! If she could get to the ranch everything would be okay! He said he loved her and wanted her!

It struck her that she could propose and beg him to marry her! That would keep them together! Cynthia COULDN'T take him back! As the Jeep caused the leaves on the road to fly in its wake she just knew Drake wouldn't abandon her!

She skidded around the turn to Pond Creek Road then heard Bo calling her on the CB. She reached down to turn it off and lost control of the Jeep. Grasping the wheel she fought for control, but was rammed from behind and veered into a ditch. She never saw the blue car following her.

When the jeep hit the embankment, broken glass and crushed metal combined to make a horrible sound. Daisy called Drake's name softly before she slumped over the wheel and passed out.

The blue car pulled alongside of the wrecked Jeep and Steven Cunningham smirked as he stepped out and opened his trunk. Duncan had been an idiot. What was so hard about this? Steven picked her up and carried her to his car. He put her inside next to his other victim. She hadn't seen it coming either and he was two for two this morning!

_Jenny inhaled the cool morning air as she walked across the narrow drive. The leaves crackled under her feet and floated on the breeze. The horses nickered their friendly greeting as she walked into the barn and found Bella in her stall. She was getting bigger with the foal that was growing inside her and Jenny scratched behind her ears and patted her neck. _

_When the dizziness returned it caught her off guard and she reached for the wooden rail of the stall for balance. Deputy was right…she needed to rest._

"_Bella, I'll be back to see you later. You're going to be a great momma!"_

_She patted Bella again and was so glad to be back! If he would have her she would stay here forever! Deputy loved her and she loved him with every fiber of her being. He tried to take care of her and he had warned her to slow down. Her fatigue had to be why she didn't hear him._

_She gasped as he grabbed her from behind and she didn't know how but she hit the ground hard and everything spun wildly. Pain shot through her forehead and she felt the warm sensation as the blood began to flow. Her vision was blurred and she felt sick. When the man sat on her she could hardly breathe from his weight! _

"_I'll shoot whoever comes in here so stay quiet. You're coming with me and he's going to sign over the ranch." _

_Panic overtook her and her head throbbed with pain. She struggled to focus and reach the gun in her boot! She grew weaker with each passing moment. Her ears began to ring and then sound faded away as she slipped into a dark chasm._

_After leaving his message, he picked up her tiny limp body and left through the back of the barn. As he disappeared into the woods, __Steven knew Monroe would be quite pleased! He had secured his insurance policy! The cop would sign over that land and her twin would be easy to capture!_

The roar of a high performance engine in the distance spurred him back into action. He slammed the trunk and quickly sped away. He laughed to himself and reveled in his success. He was the best at what he did and it was worth getting his hands dirty again. For eighteen months the MacFarland's had evaded Monroe and the original plan from this spring was now going forward. Capturing the one they called precious would throw them all off their game.

Meticulous in his planning he had done his homework on the cop. Knowing he would never step foot in that place, he would put both prizes there for safekeeping. Monroe would get everything he wanted and they would leave the country rich men.

The final confrontation was now underway.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will be up in a day or two! THANKS FOR READING!_


	23. Searching For Hope

_A/N: Here is the next chapter! There are some references to WENN9366's "The Story of Us", it's subtle, but if you've read the story you will catch it. If you haven't read it…you should! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

******Violence/Mild Language******

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Searching For Hope**

_Hope is some extraordinary spiritual__  
__ grace that God gives us to control__  
__ our fears, not to oust them_.

~Vincent McNabb

* * *

It was an unseasonably warm fall day and the sun was bright as it hung high in the sky. However, the sunshine had left Enos's world and instead a hurricane raged inside as his future was slowly being destroyed and everything that mattered to him eroded away.

He sat behind the wheel of the patrol car and turned on Old Mill Road toward the station. The FBI was there and the agent in charge, Travis Patterson of all people, wanted to see him right away. Jaxon and Drake were meeting him there. Travis was acting strange and now he was pulling them all off the search for an interview. The Sheriff had already provided answers to most of his questions, but he was asking again. Jaxon told him it was payback, but didn't provide details.

The State Police, deputies from the surrounding counties, and local volunteers were searching each home, shack, barn or shanty between Old Mill Road and Ridge Runner Road for Jenny and Daisy. He was focused on Cedar Point where the car was last seen and praying he would find his childhood friend and the woman he had grown to love more than his own life. Catching a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror he thought he was looking at a stranger. His eyes were red and swollen and the worry made him look ten years older.

When Jaxon returned from the barn this morning he didn't have to tell him…he felt it…Jenny was gone. She was scared and she was hurt; he still felt her pain and fear but didn't understand how. Was this what Gus and Emily shared? He had a painful headache that refused to go away and he worried that she was suffering.

There was no question as to who took her…the real estate contract that was nailed to the wooden beam in the barn and the note scrawled on the top was clear enough.

_Sign it. Bring it to the hearing. S_

He had fallen to his knees when he saw the bloody fingerprints on the papers. Jenny was in the hands of the man she feared the most…her brother's killer…Steven Cunningham.

Cunningham had also run Daisy off the road this morning after she got upset over something at breakfast and left the farm alone. He found blue paint on the back of Daisy's jeep in the ditch. There were large footprints in the dirt, along with the occasional drop of blood. They led across the road where a car had left deep ruts as it sped away from the scene.

There was no reason to think he would be contacted before the hearing. They wouldn't give her back unless he signed the contract and delivered it tomorrow. Tom would meet him early in the morning to discuss things, but he didn't see the point. He would have to give the ranch up to save them although he didn't know how that was supposed to happen either. Monroe wanted both of the twins in Wyoming, but no demands were made for Jaxon. Why Daisy? What did they want with her? The FBI had enough evidence to put both of the men behind bars and if they showed their face they were going to prison for life. So what was he up to? Then he had a sickening thought.

_He ain't givin' her back! He aint' given EITHER of 'em back!_

Slamming on the breaks he skidded into the grass and fell out the door to his hands and knees. His head was killing him and his fingers dug into the ground as his stomach heaved over and over. When the horrible waves passed, the sobs that followed felt like they would never end. How would he get through this without her? He sat back against the car and looked up into the hills. He had never felt so insignificant. She could be anywhere.

All day he tried to push back the pain so he could keep going, but now he was tired and losing that ability. He let her down and was dying inside. He couldn't live without her…not anymore. She was the one that kept his heart beating…a part of him that he needed to survive. She loved him and had trusted him to take care of her, but when she needed him he was daydreaming on the swing, oblivious to the man who was there to take her away. When her words from the past echoed in his mind he pulled himself out of his self-pity.

"…_you're special, Deputy. I know I can trust you."_

He got back to his feet and returned to the car, resuming the drive back into town. When he again felt her fear, he wished Gus were around to talk to him. What was this and how was he _feeling_ her? Could she feel him, too? Perhaps he was losing his mind, but he just didn't care. As he sped down the dusty road, he focused on Jenny and sent her loving thoughts to keep her strong.

_I'm gonna find ya', Jenny. I love ya' so much and I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hang on a little longer._

* * *

Travis took a break from talking to witnesses and went into the bathroom to get away from the chaos in the squad room. He was the lead agent on this case so Monroe's activity had brought him on the case, but he was having trouble performing his duties.

He was furious with the MacFarland siblings and all who supported them for refusing to care about Gidget's sacrifices. In her anguish over the rejection she left him. When he arrived in Hazzard, he was searching for her and hoped to find her in the hotel and talk her in to coming back with him. She wasn't there and it wasn't meant to be. For twelve years they worked together and he loved her for most of them. It was their fault that he lost her and was suffering such pain.

Ironically, he was supposed to be here to find one of her ungrateful children. As hard as he was trying to do his job, the anger and desire to lash back kept getting in the way and he was considering excusing himself from the case. The years of sacrifices and the time he invested with Gidget kept him here. When they did get Monroe, he wanted to walk up to him with bars separating them and tell him that HE put an informant in his bedroom. He might feel ashamed if he weren't so damn angry.

The reflection in the mirror was as broken as his heart. He had black eyes and a broken nose that would need surgery next week, all thanks to Jaxon. He popped a painkiller and headed back to the squad room. The MacFarland brothers and Enos would be in soon for a talk. For now, he was going to continue his interview with Luke, who had been unusually sarcastic and short with his answers. He didn't' know what he did to set him off, but he was getting fed up with this whole mess.

* * *

Luke sat across from Travis and his blue eyes were squinted and harsh. At least Bo was still out looking and Uncle Jesse was checking every still sight he knew…which would take days.

It was because of Travis that Daisy was in this position! Cynthia told them _everything_ and he was just as guilty as Gidget for keeping the truth from Drake all these months. If they had put her back with Drake where she belonged, Daisy wouldn't have fallen in love with him and none of this would be happening! He also felt a righteous anger for the beauty that smelled like roses and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"All right, Luke. Let's go over this again. When did Daisy leave the house?"

"I've told ya' five times! She left around 8:30 this mornin'!" Luke put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "Tell me somthin' Travis, just who took a barstool t'your nose? I'd like to send him a thank you note."

With a hateful look, Travis continued, "Just answer the questions, Luke. I'm trying to get a timeline here so we can set a perimeter to see how far he went. When did you find the Jeep?"

"About five minutes later, tops. As for a perimeter, he could be out of the state by now! Ya' took long enough gettin' here! Besides, ya' know who's behind this! Why are ya' wastin'-"

"-You said earlier she was upset when she left the farm, but you didn't say why. What upset her so much that she would leave alone when she _knew_ Monroe was after her?"

Luke saw Drake walk in the door and clammed up. He had far more faith in Enos and the MacFarland brothers finding Daisy than this guy. If Drake learned that Cynthia was on her way to Hazzard he wouldn't be able to function. The way it looked, he was barely managing as is. Enos didn't look any better.

"Does that mean you're refusing to answer?"

"Yeah! I reckon it does! Can I go now? We're burnin' daylight and I need to find my cousin!"

Travis saw that Jaxon had walked in behind Drake and unable to stop himself, he shot up from his chair.

"Stay put, _MR_. Duke."

"Hey! What's your problem, Travis?"

Ignoring Luke he slinked through the crowded room until he was within reach of Jaxon. He punched him hard with his fist and knocked him to the floor then let his emotion spew.

"THAT's for my damn nose!"

Drake reacted so fast he barely got his sentence out. He grabbed Travis by the lapels of his jacket, picked him up off the ground and slammed him against the wall where he held him with his feet dangling.

"Ya will NOT TOUCH MY FAMILY! If ya be here to find my girl and my sister than ya SHUT YOUR MOUTH and DO YOUR JOB!"

"Tell me Drake, what's it like to have your own father turn you into a CARNIVAL FREAK!" Travis new all the buttons to push and he was going to push all of them today.

Enos arrived just as Cletus grabbed the fist that Drake had pulled back. It took Cletus and two officers from Choctaw County to pull him away from Travis. They wrestled him to the floor then pulled him to his knees and were ready to throw him in a cell when Enos stepped in to mediate.

"WAIT! What happened? Cut him some slack for cryin' out loud!"

"Travis? If you let them put Drake behind bars, I'll press charges!" Jaxon was ready to fight to get his brother out if need be.

"GO RIGHT AHEAD! THEN I'LL DO THE SAME **FOR MY NOSE**, JAXON!"

"STOP IT! If ya' don't stop actin' like a bunch a kids were never gonna find Jenny!"

The commotion brought Rosco out of his office.

"GHIT GHIT! WHAT! OH! Y'all just…just stop it now! This ain't th' Boar's Nest! We're tryin' to conduct official police business in here! Enos, I know you're awful upset, but ya' keep THAT ONE ON A LEASH!"

When Drake started pulling on the three men and lunged for the Sheriff, Enos stepped in front of him, "DRAKE! Think about what this is gonna do to Jenny and Daisy! STOP IT!"

He could see Drake fight to control himself. It had been a long day and he knew he had to be just as miserable as he was. When he settled and looked up at Enos, he didn't have to speak, he just understood. Enos put his hand on his shoulder then turned to Rosco.

"He's all right, Sheriff. It's been a really bad day, can ya' please let him go? I…need his help."

"All right, ya' heard him, let him go! Enos? Ya' keep them in line!"

"Yes sir, Sheriff."

Thinking his fellow lawman might help him, Travis then turned to Enos. "Have you heard from Gidget? If you have, I need to know, NOW!"

"No, Travis! I ain't heard nothin' from Gidget and I ain't lookin' for her neither! Ya' find her yourself! Ya' ain't helpin' us none!" he helped Drake off the floor and Jaxon came up behind them seething. "Th' two of ya' okay?"

"I'm all right." Jaxon said with hostility. "It was just a sucker punch, I barely FELT IT! He won't get that lucky next time."

"Ya be watchin' your back, Travis!"

"Ya' just stop it! Both of ya'! I need ya' to help me find them and if they put ya' behind bars for fightin' I ain't gonna be able to get ya' out 'til th' judge comes tomorrow!"

Travis continued, "Gidget left me at the restaurant after Jaxon upset her! I don't have a clue where she's gone! She wouldn't just leave after twelve years!"

"WRONG! She be GOOD AT IT! Ya not be special!" Drake smirked.

"I told both of ya' to stop it! Just go get some coffee and let me talk to Travis alone!"

Enos wanted to sit down and cry like a baby or maybe start throwing a few things. Knowing Travis was the man they sent from the FBI didn't set well with him either. He wasn't concerned about finding Jenny and Daisy. He was here to make them miserable and find Gidget. Everyone was a powder keg ready to explode. Travis sat him beside Luke and he was forced to stay there and wait for ten more minutes instead of searching for Jenny.

"Luke? What are ya' doin' back here? I thought ya' was drivin' back with Emily and Gus?"

"I'll explain later…it ain't th' right time," he looked nervously at Drake and Travis caught it.

"Mr. Duke, did you have any unexpected visitors at the Rafter G before you left? Would that be the reason you came home early?"

"That ain't got NOTHIN' to do with findin' my cousin!"

"Your right, I apologize, you can just sit and wait while I finish with Enos."

"What? Ya' can't-"

"-Enos, tell me everything you've found since Jenny was taken from the ranch." he was about to make him feel his wrath for popping off about Gidget.

"Ya' already know what was found at Daisy's Jeep and at my ranch! I ain't found nothin' else and I need to get back out there and search for them!" he was furious with Travis's lack of professionalism or concern.

"Agent Patterson I need to see my Deputy and th' MacFarlands privately. Can ya' interview somebody else? Cletus needs to get back out on patrol…why don't ya' take him next."

"Fine," he snarled. "One question before you go, Deputy Strate. Do you have a photo of Jenny so we can get it to the media?" he squinted an eye and the corner of his mouth went up in an evil grin.

Travis could care less about the picture. He figured the realization that he didn't even have an image of the woman he claimed to love would at least smart given the circumstances.

And it did.

Enos gripped the seat of the chair until his knuckles turned white. He didn't have a single picture of Jenny anywhere. When he found her that would be rectified. Shooting daggers at Travis with his eyes, he stood up and turned to Rosco.

"Y…ya' need to see me, Sheriff?" his voice cracked from the emotion.

"Yeah, Enos. Bring them boys so they don't get in anymore trouble and let's go down th' hall to Boss's new office."

The look on Rosco's face was almost enough to put Enos back in a crying jag. He was rarely compassionate but today was apparently the day to make exceptions to the rules.

He counted the lines between the cheap wood panels on the wall as they made their way to Boss's office to take his mind off his headache. Maybe Rosco was going to sneak them out of the building and let them get on with the search. Boss wasn't usually in on Sundays.

"Enos, when we're finished th' three of ya' get out there and keep searchin'. Don't go back through the squad room. That Travis fella is just wastin' everybody's time and them girls need ya'."

When he saw Boss pacing the room and puffing his cigar he felt a pang in his chest. He was suddenly livid about taking more time away from the search to talk to this man! If he had left his land alone Jenny would still be with him instead of hurt and afraid. He realized everyone had someone to blame for something today.

"Enos! Ya' bring your friends in here and have a seat. I need to have a talk with ya', it's important."

"I am NOT sitting in here with him!" Jaxon returned to the hallway and flopped down on the wooden bench with a thud.

"I ain't in th' MOOD for a talk! I should be out searchin' for JENNY!"

"Enos, ya' dipstick! What are ya' thinkin' talkin' thataway?" Rosco had never seen this side of him…but Boss most certainly had.

Boss waved his hand in the air at the sheriff, "Dat dat dat! Rosco…it's just fine! Ain't no harm done, can't ya' see he's upset 'bout Daisy?

"Daisy be _**MY**_ woman now ya fat little-"

"-DRAKE!" Enos was about to blow.

Boss gasped so loud Rosco was startled. "GHIT GHIT! BOSS! Ya' scared me!"

"YOU!" Boss's chin hit the floor when he saw Drake. He shook his head back and forth as if to shake the cobwebs out. He then squinted his eyes as he crinkled his nose and moved closer. Enos thought for a moment he looked like one of the Three Stooges.

"You…just who are you?"

"Ya not worry who I be! Ya tell Enos what ya be needin' so we can go!"

"But…ya' talk like him, too!"

"We ain't got time for this! What did ya' want to see me 'bout?"

"All right, Enos! ALL RIGHT! I need to talk to ya' about the man that barged in my office this mornin'! He _looked_ and _talked_ JUST LIKE HIM!" Boss pointed his stubby finger at Drake to emphasize his words then took his cigar out of his mouth.

"We AIN'T got time for your schemes! Let's go." Enos felt that this was an attempt to pin some trumped up charge on Drake and wanted to get him out of there.

"Ya best be hearin' him out, Enos." Jaxon told Drake two nights ago that Cunningham's enemy was close, but what was he doing talking to Boss? He opened the door and looked at his brother.

"Numpty, ya be needin' to listen!"

"I will not-"

"-YA WILL! NOW! Ya not make me drag ya in here!"

Enos was totally lost. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenny and he was trying not to fall to pieces. He leaned against the wall and waited for the other shoe to crush him. Jaxon entered the room scowling and joined him.

Drake crossed his arms, squared his jaw and then looked Boss in the eye, "Ya tell me EXACTLY what he said!"

"H…he said he was gonna kill Cunningham and Monroe!"

"I be aware of that! So why is he speakin' to YOU! He not need ya for SQUAT! That means he be here for another reason! Ya tell me why! **NOW**!" Drake grabbed Boss around his chubby neck.

Rosco was quick to pull his gun, "Ghit ghit! FREEEEEZE! Just hold it right there! Ya' let go of my little fat buddy or I'll cuff ya' and-"

"-SHERIFF!" Enos quickly grabbed Rosco's gun out of his hand. "He ain't gonna hurt him! Let him go, Drake!"

Drake let go of Boss but his patience was thin, "Ya best start talkin' or I be puttin' ya on a skewer and roastin' your backside!"

Boss began and spoke extremely fast. The sooner he got this over with the better! When the man came to him this morning, he knew he was in trouble and he needed Enos's help to get out of it!

"He said I need to tell th' judge that th' construction was a mistake and rebuild the roads to th' Circle M!"

"WHY!? HE NOT **CARE **about the ranch!"

"WHAT?! Drake who's-?"

"-Patience, Enos! HOGG! Ya' tell me the REST! **NOW!**"

Boss saw the determination in Drake's eyes and pictured himself with an apple in his mouth as he spun over a fire. He thought this man would probably enjoy every last minute of it.

"DAT! I'm tryin' I'm tryin'! He said he was here to right a wrong and make amends! His…his exact words were that he wouldn't allow the land Max O'Connell was buried on to be ruined or somethin' like that! Like they was friends or somethin'!"

"That not be possible! What ya' mean AMENDS?!"

"Now I wouldn't lie to a big fella like you! I ain't got nothin' to gain by it! That's what he said and he did say AMENDS! I reckon ya' need to ask him what he meant!"

"Drake? Come on now, tell me what he's talkin' 'bout!"

"IF he be sincere, ya _may_ not have to worry about your ranch. But…it not make sense! The man is an arse and he wouldn't lift a finger to help! HOGG, Ya WILL do as he TOLD YA at the hearing!"

"No no no no! But I made a DEAL! Cunningham said if I helped him Monroe wouldn't hurt me or Lulu or Daisy or Enos!"

"Ya be shafted! Monroe is a liar ya fool! He took Daisy and my sister!"

"Boss? Ya' sold me out to try and _save_ everybody?"

"Well, I…I was just getting' a teeney-weeney, itsy-bitsy percent."

"Ya' ain't NEVER gonna change! You're still greedy and-"

"-WE NOT have the TIME! We need to find Cunningham and our women!"

"Ghit ghit! Your WOMEN?"

Drake rolled his eyes at Rosco then headed for the door along with Jaxon.

Enos followed them to the patrol car and was more confused than ever. It would be dark in a few hours and he couldn't stand the thought of her being away from him through the night!

"DRAKE! JAXON! Ya' need to explain this t'me! Who are ya' talkin' 'bout and how does HE KNOW MY GRANDFATHER?"

"Enos, unless ya want th' whole town to know 'bout your mother ya best lower your voice and be calm!"

_Ding dang it…_realizing that all eyes were on him the three huddled in a circle by the patrol car. He kept his voice down and demanded some answers in a stiff but quiet tone.

"One of ya' needs t' tell me what just happened in there!"

"I'm sorry, Enos. I'll try and explain. I learned that Cunningham had an enemy and was going to be held accountable, but nothing was said about holding Cunningham _AND_ Monroe accountable. We were told to keep you and Jenny safe and save the ranch. I don't know why all of a sudden Cunningham's enemy is taking out both of them or interested in saving the ranch!"

"Who? Ya' know who it is! TELL ME!"

Jaxon looked at his brother for guidance. They had been forbidden to talk about this outside of the three of them. Even Jenny wasn't aware. He always said he had his reasons and they were taught never to question him on this particular issue.

"Jaxon, they both be precious. I not want to lose them and I...can't...go through this again. I be the eldest now, I will take the responsibility for it. Enos? It not be difficult. Ya know our history and ya know what Finn's death did to each member of my family. Now ask yourself, who would want to hold Cunningham accountable for Finn?"

His first thought was Gidget, but it was a man that came to see Boss and he looked like Drake. There was only one possibility and Enos was stunned.

"**_ALL_** of ya' told me ya' weren't close to your _**FATHER**_! Jenny said he was a businessman and after Finn died he just stopped carin'!"

"He is a cruel arse and he still NOT care! We NOT be close to him! Enos, Jenny not be aware he's involved or of his past before he married! Only Jaxon and I know he was Black Watch."

"Black what?" Enos couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was on overload and he couldn't take much more information in without a meltdown.

"Black Watch, something like your Navy Seals? He had a very high security clearance. Enos…he trained Drake and I personally. He didn't want Jenny to ever know. It's a highly protected secret. He had his records sealed when he left the military to start a family. Monroe thinks he's a brilliant businessman, but that's it."

"Possum on a gumbush! But if he's just here for Cunningham, why did he go to Boss about Monroe and the ranch? Why didn't he go after Monroe eighteen months ago?"

"I be just as confused! Ya know what he's done! He...he NEVER helped us before!"

"Drake…my head is spinnin'! Ya' have any more ding dang James Bond type relatives that are gonna pop up? Would he know how to find Cunningham?"

"Don't get you're hopes up, we've always been left to fend for ourselves in these matters." Jaxon could barely look him in the eye.

"Jaxon. You're gonna be my brother in law and I ain't givin' up! This morning she…she told me he used to treat her like a princess before Finn died. Do ya' think he _might_ help her…if he knew? If he's here to hold Cunningham…accountable…he's gotta know somethin'!"

Jaxon crossed his arms and looked deep in thought, like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. Enos watched his eyes turn hazy.

"She...she's my twin sister! I...can't stand this!" when his hands started to shake, he backed off and looked to Drake.

"Drake? Ain't it worth trying? Cunningham ain't contacted me! We're lookin' for a needle in a haystack and we've got _nothing_ but a blue car that ain't been seen for almost 4 hours!"

"I NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO! I want him to help, but he doesn't! He NEVER helps! We need to get back out and search!"

There was nothing more he could do. If it was up to him to find them, so be it. He felt hopeless, but he would keep going. He would never stop looking for her. Never.

"If that's how it is, I reckon I better go up Ridge Runner Road. There's a bunch of old still sights up there. Jaxon? Ya' wanna ride along?"

"Yeah," he looked up and took a deep breath. "If I'm going to break protocol, I need a line that doesn't go through your local gossip mouthpiece."

Enos let out the breath he was holding, "Where we're goin' there's a payphone. It's up along the Choctaw County line…um…I appreciate ya' goin' with me Jaxon. I'm not…holdin' up to well. I just…I _FEEL_ her and she's hurtin'," Enos choked and couldn't stop the tear that escaped. Putting his hand on his still aching forehead he fought the urge to run to the bushes and be sick.

It was more than Drake could handle and he turned his back to both of them. Putting his elbows on the car he covered his face with his hands. Last night he put his heart in Daisy's hands. She was in his arms and safe in his bed. He loved her dearly and his memories were thrashing him. The last time this happened his love never came back and he didn't think he would live through it a second time.

Enos knew better than to try and talk to Drake in this particular state of mind. They were both devastated over Jenny and Daisy being taken away from them and if _he_ broke down, they would _all_ break down. They had to keep going.

When the engine came to life in the patrol car the three of them were together. Enos headed north on Highway 20 and tried not to think about where he was going or the painful memories that area might bring up. Instead he continued to focus on the love he carried for Jenny. He hoped that she could feel him and knew he was looking for her. When he found her, he was putting the ring on her finger and finding a judge to make her his wife.

_Hang on, Jenny…just hang on!_

* * *

Jaxon tried to calm his nerves as he walked up to the payphone. Enos parked at the little mom and pop gas station just outside the Choctaw County line. It was up on the hill and looked out over the county below. As he picked up the phone he mustered his courage and thought of his twin. If Cunningham hurt her the way he was beaten while in Monroe's custody this spring, he would find him and kill him himself. Pushing the thoughts away he got down to business. Talking to Ian MacFarland wasn't easy. It was never easy. He decided to call the car phone first. If he didn't answer he would try the limo, the office, the jet, he would try them all because this time it was different. It was for Jenny.

They had _maybe_ four hours of daylight and the hearing was in the morning. He wouldn't hold back and he would be heard. Whether he was successful wasn't in his hands.

"_Hello."_

"It's Jaxon."

"_What are ya doin'? What have I TOLD YA? YA NOT EVER CALL ME! **NEVER!**"_

"You listen to me you SORRY PIECE OF CRAP! Jenny's GONE! If you EVER cared, even a LITTLE, you will help her! Did you hear me? IT'S JENNY THIS TIME! I know why you didn't help when Monroe had me, I was stupid and I got caught because of it! But she hasn't done anything and she's not well! If there's ANYTHING in you that cares, HELP HER or HELP US FIND HER!"

* * *

_**(Earlier that morning)**_

Steven had switched cars and was nearing his destination. Putting his prizes in this place appealed to his arrogant nature but he had another reason as well. Having studied Deputy Strate's history he knew that this place would subconsciously be avoided like the plague. As he made his way along the Choctaw County line, he found his destination and parked near the trees. A few days ago he had come by to check out the location and found things exactly as the ATF report said it would be.

Picking up the Duke girl and putting her over his shoulder, he began the walk up the hill. The narrow dirt path led through the trees and far up the hill he located the crater. It was overgrown with vines and somewhat filled in on the high side as a result of more than a decade of nature's changes. Then turning north off the path he found the cave and took her inside. He returned to his car and did the same with the MacFarland girl.

Steven was careful to place them far in the back and he had no choice but to put them down in the dirt. Not that he particularly cared. He cuffed them together back-to-back and then shackled their feet so they couldn't work together to walk away. There was no place to go and they wouldn't get far if they tried, but he wasn't taking any chances. Having caught the one they called precious was a huge notch in his belt.

Before leaving he decided to check on their condition. The Duke girl had taken quite a blow but was muttering and beginning to come around. She had called out for Drake several times on the trail so he figured she would be fine.

The MacFarland girl was in worse shape. He pursed his lips and sighed when he realized he might have been too forceful in his acquisition. Taking off his t-shirt he used it to try and wipe the blood from her forehead and eyes. The gash wasn't that big, but it was deep and was swollen, when she started to become ill he knew he had given her a fairly severe concussion.

He shook her to try and rouse her and her eyes flickered when she moaned.

"Deputy…help..."

"WAKE UP!"

She startled at his voice then there was nothing. All he could do was hope she didn't perish in the night. It would cost him a fortune if she did.

When he returned to his car he changed into fresh clothes and disposed of the others. Except for one girl's poor condition, everything was going as planned.

* * *

Drake walked across the road while Jaxon made the call and looked down at the hills below the ridge. How could this happen to him twice in his lifetime? When they stumbled on the Jeep this morning he remained stoic and unaffected, but now he was ready to scream...and cry. She gave him a reason to come out of his grief.

It was worth being called names and smacked repeatedly. Daisy was his perfect match and she would never back down from him. She could handle his stubborn and temperamental ways. He chuckled when he thought of the tongue-lashing he would get when they found her. She would call him a jackass or a jerk for not finding her sooner. He would let her have her way and then take her someplace where they could be safe and alone.

It was too quiet without her. The girl was always picking at him and wanting him to talk. With out her incessant questions about his life and his past he felt as dead inside as the autumn leaves that lay on the ground around him.

Then there was Jenny…his precious baby sister. He new she was competent and could care for herself, but she was weak and had been ill. That was the only explanation he had for why she didn't kill Cunningham when he touched her. It was another reason for him to be afraid and when it came to Jenny's unknown condition, he was VERY afraid.

In the past he had concerns about Daisy's bitterness towards his sister. If Cunningham were keeping them together, they would be forced to lean on each other to get through. Jenny would be more than willing; he hoped that for both of their sakes Daisy would be, too.

"DRAKE! Uncle Jesse found the car! We gotta go!"

"Comin', Enos!"

_Daisy, I love ya. Wherever ya be, ya stay my strong girl. I will find ya and make it up to ya. If it not be too much for ya…take care of my sister._


	24. The Investigation Continues

_A/N: Here we go! We are getting very close to the confrontation between Enos and the bad guys! Thanks to all who read and/or review! I sincerely appreciate all the encouragement! ENJOY._

_******Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The Investigation Continues**

_A leader or a man of action  
in a crisis almost always acts  
subconsciously and then thinks  
of the reasons for his action_.

~Jawaharlal Nehru

* * *

The emergency lights flashed on the patrol car as it wove through the hills and curves of Ridge Runner Road. As Enos sped towards the Grigg Farm, he tried to process the response Jaxon received from his father. He was a lucky man to have Otis Strate as his father, even though he lost him too soon. During the time they shared he never had to question whether or not Pa loved him, or that he wanted the best for him.

Ian didn't know where Cunningham was and refused to tell Jaxon what he was doing in Hazzard. If his daughter being taken by the same man that killed his eldest son affected him, he had shown absolutely no recognizable emotion in his voice. It had sent Jaxon into a tailspin. Shortly after they left the little mom and pop store he broke down. Enos had pulled over and Jaxon walked over to a spot away from the car and sobbed. Drake was able to help him pull himself together. Wanting to ease his pain and also convince himself there was hope, Enos tried to put things in a better perspective.

"Jaxon? Maybe he's tellin' th' truth and he really don't know. At least now he knows 'bout Jenny and maybe after he's thought 'bout it for a bit he's gonna change his mind."

"I doubt it. He wouldn't tell me anything about meeting with Boss Hogg, or how he knew your grandfather, you saw how short the call was. The only useful thing he said was that Cunningham was arrogant and would…sorry…I can't talk about this now."

"All right. I ain't meanin' to upset ya' but if ya' need t'talk ya' know I'm always here."

"Thanks, it's just that he's so insensitive. I don't understand how he can turn his back and say it's all up to us! You were right, he DID treat Jenny different and I don't get it!" he put his elbow on the door and rested his chin on his hand.

Enos felt his chest tighten, Jenny was everything to him and he had another reason to be angry.

"I'm sorry, I ain't meanin' to bring up bad memories for either of ya'. Just keep your chin up, th' old Grigg Farm is right over this next hill."

"Breaker 1-9, this here is Cletus callin' Hazzard Two.

"10-4 Cletus."

"10-4 Hazzard Two. I'm relayin' a message from Agent Patterson. Ya' know a guy by th' name of Matt Duncan?"

_Ding dang it…now what._

"10-4 Cletus. He's in custody in Wyoming."

"He ain't no more. His cellmate done gave him a one-way ticket to th' pearly gates, but I don't think he's gonna get in."

Monroe had silenced another witness.

"10-4. Hazzard Two 10-23 at th' Grigg Farm."

* * *

Uncle Jesse leaned back against the pickup on the old Grigg Farm. His rifle in one hand and his pocket watch in the other. It was 3:00PM and time was moving too fast.

While he waited for Enos to arrive, he thought of Isaiah Grigg who died about forty years ago. He knew most of the people around Hazzard County … Isaiah was no exception. He was a hard worker and pleasant company. Then one day he was working in the fields when he collapsed of a heart attack. He left behind his wife and two small children to fend for themselves. The bank took the farm and his widow moved to South Carolina to live with her sister. The Grigg farm hadn't been touched since.

Slowly letting out a sigh he put the watch back in his pocket and looked over at the blue Buick. It was oddly out of place between the ancient gutted out tractor and rusted farm implements that hadn't moved in several decades. Behind him stood the old Grigg farmhouse that consisted of four walls and one caved in roof. The barn leaned to one side and might fall over if touched with the tip of a finger.

Jesse wasn't looking forward to showing Enos what he had found. Even though he wasn't supposed to touch it, he couldn't stand not knowing if Daisy or the other girl might be in the trunk of the car. After prying it open he wished he hadn't.

Taking his bandana out of his pocket he dabbed his eyes and thought of Daisy Mae. She had suffered so much heartache this year and had more ahead of her. They had been in tight spots before, but this was like she vanished into thin air. Even when they did find her she would have to face the truth about Drake's fiancé.

She was a Duke and that meant she was strong but he worried that the situation with her new love might affect her ability to keep fighting. It's not like her to give up, not his baby girl! He chuckled when he realized that Cynthia might have more trouble on her hands than Daisy!

The sound of an engine approaching caught his focus and he turned to see the patrol car move slowly through the dry autumn grass. Enos stepped out and Jesse took a ragged breath when he saw his condition. Clearly he was struggling to keep going. As he closed the distance between them, the young man rubbed his forehead and looked as if he would crack at any moment.

"Hey…Uncle Jesse. Ya' remember Drake? This is Jaxon. I…I ain't sure if ya' met Jaxon…I can't remember right now," he then stepped away from him and seemed to stare at the Buick while in his own world.

Jesse took off his hat and scratched his head. It wasn't like Enos to fail to make an introduction. He was more upset than he initially thought. Hopefully when he saw the trunk of the car, it wouldn't push him over the edge.

* * *

Enos took a hard look at the car and the land in front of him while Jesse greeted Drake and introduced himself to Jaxon.

He immediately noticed one set of tracks going into the field and the open trunk on the Buick. The grass was knee high and damp near the bottom. The car left a clear path from where it entered the field to where it sat now, but there were no tracks leading back out. If they couldn't find some clue as to what he was now driving, they would be up a creek without a paddle.

The second car must have been parked someplace else on the property. He knew Cunningham wouldn't have wanted the girls out in the open long, especially Jenny. She would put up one heck of a fight so he probably moved them before putting the car in the field. He had to find those tracks. When Drake spoke to him, he was still deep in thought and he slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Enos? Ya hear me? I said do ya want me to check around the barn?"

"Yeah, if ya' don't mind. Just watch where ya' step and look for tire tracks."

"Ya not worry. I know what I'm doin."

Of course Drake knew what he was doing, he had tracked down Jaxon in the most impossible circumstances this spring. While Drake headed for the barn, Enos walked towards the Buick with Uncle Jesse. Jaxon followed close behind.

"Enos? Ya' ain't lookin' too good. Are ya' okay?"

"I…I ain't sure Uncle Jesse. I'm reckon I'm doin' my best. It's just a headache. We gotta find out what he's drivin'. I saw Luke at th' station earlier, what's he doin' back in town? He wouldn't tell me why he was here. Did that have anythin' to do with Daisy bein' upset?"

Jesse looked at the young man that had grown up with his niece and nephews and couldn't add to his burden…not now. It would be several days before the Rafferty's arrived with Cynthia. So instead of telling Enos the whole story, he provided a believable answer.

"We was just…ya' know how it is Enos. I would prefer Daisy not spend the nights away from home. The boys gave her a hard time … just innocent teasin'… ya' know how her temper can be."

"Uncle Jesse, please don't think Drake's like all them other guys. He ain't one to just … I mean … he ain't usin' her. He really cares for her. That's all I'm tryin' to say," he looked down somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't ya' go and worry 'bout that. I'll visit with Drake when all this is over. I trust ya' and if anyone can find 'em it's gonna be you. Where ya' been lookin' today? Ya' had any more leads or got any word 'bout where they might be?"

"We thought we found someone who knew Cunningham's whereabouts, but it turned out to be nothin'. Earlier today I was over on Cedar Point Road. We just drove up Highway 20 and was gonna search along Ridge Runner Road when ya' called," he coughed and cleared his throat to try and cover up his heartache.

When Uncle Jesse took his arm and stopped him, Enos knew what was coming. He hoped to avoid it, but Jesse Duke was the one who picked him up from his house the morning after the explosion. Uncle Jesse and Daisy … they had always been there.

"Why don't ya' let us handle that area? Ya' got enough to cope with today and are upset. Ain't no sense addin' to it when it ain't necessary."

"I … I sure appreciate what your tryin' to do, but when it's my duty I gotta go out there. Ya' always have been there for me, Uncle Jesse. I…don't know if I told ya' how much it meant to me. Ya' know I'd do anything to find them. Havin' Drake and Jaxon with me makes it so it ain't so … um … bad," he looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Jaxon took notice but held his tongue. Whatever was going on obviously went back before his time. He could tell there was a lot of pain involved and if Enos wanted to share it with him, he would.

"Uh…Enos…I opened th' trunk myself, but I was mighty careful not to touch nothin'. I couldn't stand not knowin' if th' girls were in there. When I opened it they weren't there...but they was at one time," he said sadly.

"It's okay, Uncle Jesse. I was 'fraid he put 'em in th' trunk. Did ya' find somethin'?"

"Well, yeah but before ya' check it out-"

Before Jesse could warn him, Enos had walked down the side of the Buick. When he looked inside the trunk the lights went out like the flip of a switch. He heard Jenny's voice as clear as a bell.

"_Deputy…it hurts."_

He opened his eyes and saw blue sky above him. He heard her! He KNEW it!

_Jenny? How…_

Jaxon appeared above him and helped him sit up.

He looked around halfway expecting to see Jenny. "Wh…what happened?"

"Now ya' take it easy, I think ya' just passed out" Uncle Jesse put his hand on his shoulder. "Ya' hit the ground awful hard. Are ya' all right? Maybe ya' need to rest awhile."

"_NO!_ I can't do that! I…I'm fine. I've seen worse, it's just because…it's…I'm OKAY! I got work to do!"

"Now ya' just hold on a second! Ya' know ya' need to stop! Let Drake take ya to th' farm to rest for a bit."

"Uncle Jesse! I can't!" he managed to pull himself to his feet and tried to avoid looking back at the trunk. Next Jaxon started in and he was about ready to tell them all to pound sand. He wasn't leaving! It would be dark soon!

"Enos, I can't take anything else going wrong! You need to rest! Please listen to Mr. Duke! You've had a bad headache ever since she disappeared! How many times have you been sick today? You need to STOP!"

"Jaxon, I know ya' care, th' State Police should be here any minute. Help me at least get the evidence so they can type the blood in th' car. Then we gotta find those tracks."

"Ya' need to stop bein' so dang pig headed! Ya' ain't gonna be no help if ya' don't take it easy and considerin' where ya' been lookin' th' stress is gonna eat ya' up!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I don't mean no disrespect, but I can't. I'm fine. It just took me by surprise. I've gotta go look at somethin' b'fore the GSP shows up," he walked away from them determined to find what he was looking for.

Now he knew why Jenny didn't get away from Cunningham. She was hurt…bad…but he already knew that, didn't he? Wasn't that what he felt all day? From the looks of things she had a horrible head injury or at least one of them did. Was that why his head hurt? No way…that was insane…maybe he did need some sleep. He put the upsetting thoughts out of his mind as he went to the beginning of the path of the Buick. Squatting down he scanned the area.

_Ding dang it…where did he put it?_

Cunningham would have hidden the car in such a way it wouldn't be visible from the road. His eyes went to the house. A large overgrown tree on the northeast corner provided a perfect hiding spot. When he reached the side of the house, he took a deep breath and let it out. There were two sets of tracks deep enough for a good impression. He also found footprints leading back and forth where the cars were parked back to back.

They had their lead, but his relief was short lived when he realized they wouldn't have the results until after the hearing. It would be forty-eight hours before they could narrow down the make and model of the car. They were already checking stolen car reports but he doubted that was going to help. Cunningham was smart and a stolen car was too risky. He was still in the dark…for now.

Out of sight of his friends, he leaned up against the tree and let his tears fall.

* * *

After Enos left Jaxon standing alone with him, Uncle Jesse decided he better fill one of the brothers in. Jaxon seemed closer to Enos than Drake and he wanted to make sure they knew what he was dealing with.

"Jaxon, I'd like to ask a favor of ya' concernin' Enos."

"Sure, Mr. Duke. What is it?"

"First of all ya' call me Jesse, alright?"

"Alright."

"I'm gonna tell ya' 'cause I reckon ya' need to know and he's pushin' too hard. I was best friends with his father, Otis Strate. He ran shine and had a still up behind th' Kittredge Mine. It ain't far from where y'all was just lookin'."

"Yes, sir. I know where the mine is." Jaxon had met Travis there a couple of times this summer because it was so isolated.

"Ya' see when he was just a kid, his father's still blew up and he was killed in th' explosion. He ain't never been up there and he don't even go up in that part of th' County if he can help it. Enos was really close to his father and he took it real hard. Will ya' watch him when ya' search out there? Specially after him passin' out I…just got more worry than I know what t'do with."

Jaxon took a deep breath and puffed it out, "Thank you for telling me, Jesse. I'll watch him. We're going to find them. You know that Drake won't stop either."

"I'm mighty obliged to ya', Jaxon. I know y'all will keep lookin'. Ya' just take care of each other. It's gonna be dark soon," Jesse turned away toward the sound of another car and saw the GSP pull in.

Jesse watched Enos approach the officers then point to a tree beside the house. One officer retrieved some equipment out of the trunk while the other walked back to the tree with him.

Jesse sighed in relief, "He found somethin'. Thank th' Lord."

* * *

As the sun began to creep slowly to the west horizon in Hazzard County, six glass bottles of various colors sat on a rotten log. The amber bottle glistened in the late afternoon sun when without warning it shattered into pieces. Far away and up on a ridge, Ian MacFarland crouched behind a random boulder with his sniper rifle.

He came here to hone his marksmanship skills and prepare for tomorrow morning. Looking through the scope, he took aim at the next target, pulled the trigger…and missed.

"Damn."

The phone call was messing with his concentration. He took a deep breath and as he slowly let it out, he relaxed his entire body and focused on the remaining jars on the log. A few seconds later, the bottles exploded one by one. A half-smile crept across his face then disappeared quickly as the phone call again came to mind. He put his rifle aside and sat back against the cool surface of the rock.

This isn't the way things are supposed to be. They take care of their own problems and he doesn't get involved. Jaxon's capture this spring was a perfect example of why he held that philosophy, although he almost broke his own rule back then, too.

Contrary to Jaxon's belief, he _hadn't_ ignored him while Monroe held him prisoner. When he quietly began to implement his plan to rescue him, he discovered what Drake was about to do and aborted his mission. He stayed away and read the reports with pride as Drake made bold moves to rescue his brother. He reunited the three siblings and they were stronger for the experience. Drake once again proved to be the strongest and a leader.

Jaxon had also proven his skill and could glean information from unbreakable sources…including _HIS_ sources! They were _never_ supposed to know about _any_ of this. The Circle M was just a freaky coincidence and if the Commissioner did what he told him to do, it would stay in the hands of the deputy where it belonged and things wouldn't get messy or complicated.

The answer he gave his son today was not the one he wanted to hear, but it was truthful and would keep him fighting.

"_You OWE her for that! You know it!"_

"_I told ya I not have information on where he be! What would ya have me do?"_

"_Save my sister! Do SOMETHING!"_

"_Ya will have to forge ahead. I can't give what I not have. Ya will have to fight for your sister, Jaxon. Remember, Cunningham be an arrogant man and he will put her where ya least expect it. Just like Finn."_

"_That's just GREAT! I appreciate you telling me how to find HER BODY! We will save her! WE are a FAMILY and WE aren't turning our backs on Jenny like **YOU**!"_

He sighed heavily and began to disassemble his rifle as he clenched his jaw. He didn't have any idea where Cunningham was; he wasn't trying _that_ hard. Learning Monroe would be waiting to shoot the deputy after the hearing was all he needed to know. Before the sun came up in the morning he planned to be on the top of the building caddy-corner from the courthouse. Cunningham would be with Monroe to watch his back and he planned to end them both.

_Ya BOTH will fall!_

He was angry and disgusted with himself for being idle while they suffered and ran. Monroe should have come after _him_ for his partner's indiscretion, but he didn't. Tomorrow he would pay for it with his life.

Maybe.

The call clouded his plan as well as his concentration. Monroe had Cunningham take his daughter and if she weren't found before the hearing he would have to let the opportunity pass, although he couldn't let him kill the deputy. If he killed Steven he would kill the only person who knew her location.

He was a horrible father…the worst…he was nothing like his own attentive father had been. Before Finn died his time at home was limited, but he tried. When the twins were born, he suddenly had a daughter and she was incredible. He called her his precious one and eventually so did her big brothers. His little girl was always so tiny and for some reason he cared what she thought of him…until he quit caring about anything at all.

He shut the rifle case and rested his forearms on his knees. When he closed his eyes a memory popped into his mind. He smiled ever so slightly at the image of five year old Jenny. She wore her pretty new dress…one with lots of ribbons and bows. She was barefoot in the grass as she twirled around and around. He brought home gifts when he returned from his travels, but Jenny got a new dress, too. She looked like a tiny ballerina when she twirled and whenever she smiled at him, it melted his heart.

When Finn died, he might as well have died, too. The mistakes he made with their mother were unforgivable. In fear of history repeating he made even more mistakes. Now ain't life just flippin' wonderful, history repeated anyway.

Jaxon's words kept pricking his conscience. He was having a hard time walking away from her plight. Coming here to right a wrong and make amends was the ONLY plan. He wasn't trying to reach out to them. He didn't want that at all!

If he _were_ to help save her, they must never know.

He picked up his rifle and began the mile walk back to his car. The decision was made but the plan was undefined. Maybe by the time he reached the overgrown path where his car was hidden, he would have some idea of how he could save his daughter without any of them knowing it was him.

* * *

As the light faded from the front of the cave and the stars had come out over Hazzard County, Daisy shivered from the cold and held Jenny's hand in hers. Daisy had been awake for several hours and had cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Somehow trying to take care of Jenny helped her feel a little less afraid.

Jenny was in rough shape. Despite talking to her and trying to encourage her to wake up, she barely spoke and when she did she didn't make much sense. She had moaned in pain and had said, _"Deputy, it hurts_" and "_Deputy, I love you_." Daisy didn't think she was aware of what was happening and thought she may be hallucinating. At least she hadn't been sick in several hours and Daisy hoped that meant she was improving. Since she couldn't turn her head far enough to see Jenny's face, she had no idea what had happened to her.

Daisy remembered everything up until the time the Jeep hit the embankment. Her face was sore and her shoulder ached where the seatbelt gripped her tight. Right now her body felt like a rubber band that had been stretched to the limit and snapped back.

Drake and Enos would find her. Enos knew these hills better than some of the best Ridge-Runners. But with Luke's revelation to her she was afraid of what would happen when Drake found out about Cynthia. She loved him, but did he love her as much as he loved Cynthia? Her heart was broken over the thought of losing her guardian angel to another woman, especially after working so hard to gain his trust.

When she felt Jenny moving and heard her breathing quicken she knew she was finally awake, but she was clearly alarmed.

"Dep…DEPUTY?!"

"Jenny, it's Daisy! Can ya' hear me?"

"Daisy? Wh…where…are we? Where's Deputy? He was…OH…"

"What's wrong?"

"My…head, it hurts."

"I've been awake for awhile, ya' been real sick. Do ya' remember?"

"Deputy was here earlier. He was…laying in the grass."

"There ain't no grass here and it's night! Jenny, do you understand what's goin' on?"

"He said he was going to be here as soon as he could! He was here…I…know it. Why is it…dark?"

"I think ya' hit your head real hard and ya' got confused. Can ya' see th' light from th' moon? We're in some kinda cave."

When she didn't respond and got very still, Daisy squeezed her hand tight and tried again.

"Jenny? Please talk to me. I know I ain't been nice to ya' but…but ya' need to keep talkin'! Tell me something…yell at me or say whatever ya' want but talk to me! PLEASE!?"

When she realized that she was unconscious again she tried not to cry.

_Drake, where are ya'? I've been gone forever! Ya' need to find me…then ya' need to stay with ME! I love you…ya' big jerk! _

* * *

As Enos swung back and forth on the porch swing, he wiped the occasional tear as it fell. It was 4:30AM and he was eager for the sun to come up so he could go search before the hearing. His arms were wrapped around the pillow from Jenny's room. It smelled like her perfume and having it in his arms helped the overwhelming emptiness he felt. She was out there somewhere in the night with his best friend from childhood…and she was hurt.

Before they lost light, he did everything he could at the Grigg farm. The State Police showed up and were able to get good impressions of the tracks and the boot print. The Buick was registered to a man named Jimmy Blake who lived in Atlanta. The FBI went to his registered address but the house was a rental and turned out to be occupied by a family of five who knew nothing about him. Enos wasn't surprised. They put out an APB on the man, even though the bloody fingerprints on the contract found in the barn belonged to Steven Cunningham.

Last night around 10:00PM, the Sheriff and Travis called all of them to the station then ordered them to go home and rest. Even though he had driven until he was almost crazy and had criss-crossed the northwest part of the county who knows how many times, he protested and argued. They all wanted to be out searching. Most of all, he didn't want to go home and spend the night alone…without her. He would have driven all night before he gave into that and he fought hard.

Uncle Jesse got real upset with him. He told him he was pushing too hard and eventually broke him down. They all promised to go home until dawn. A command post was set up at the old Grigg farm and they were meeting the Dukes there at sunrise.

Sunrise. Twenty-four hours. She had been gone for almost a full day.

When they returned to the Circle M, it was Drake's turn for a meltdown and it was a doozy. It was painful to watch and reminded him of how he was in Nebraska. Without Jenny here to come to his rescue, he spiraled further and further into his agony and unable to deal with it he lost control. His fear of losing two more people that he loved to a violent man…the SAME violent man…made him raw and beyond angry. Neither one of them could touch him without upsetting him more. Eventually Jaxon was able to get through to him, but only after Drake had been inconsolable for hours and was nearing exhaustion. Jaxon helped him upstairs and was still with him. It hurt his heart to see Drake this way after he had finally begun to open up and even smile.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the pillow in his arms and inhaled the scent of Jenny's perfume. He missed her so much and was trying to understand this odd feeling...a connection to Jenny that he had. He couldn't make sense of it and he was at war with his mind about whether or not it was real. Earlier today when he heard her voice for a split-second after he blacked out, he decided he was just going plain crazy. Now he wasn't so sure. As much as he fought to reason it away, he couldn't and for now just decided to let it ride. He felt her fear and her pain, but still had hope that she felt him sending her all the strength and love he could give.

Morning couldn't come fast enough and he was eager to hear the sounds of the world coming back to life. Once he could move, once he could do something, anything, to help find her he wouldn't feel so…desolate. For now, the stillness was hollowing him out and driving him insane.

The screen door opened and Jaxon stepped out on the porch with dropped shoulders.

"Hey, why are you still in uniform?"

"I ain't sleepin' anyway, might as well be ready when th' sun comes up. I still can't believe Rosco let me bring th' patrol car all th' way out here. It sure save's time in th' mornin'. How's Drake?"

Jaxon fell in the rocking chair beside him, limp and exhausted.

"Well, he's on the bed where Daisy stayed the other night staring at the ceiling, but I think he's through the worst of it. We better find them or he's never going to be the same."

"Ya' sure he's okay? Maybe he shouldn't be alone yet."

"He's all right now or I wouldn't be down here. I think what set him off was what our father said. That's when Drake really got upset. I should have known better than to tell him something like that."

"What did he say that was so cotton picken' awful?"

"He said that Cunningham was arrogant and that..." Jaxon shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Enos waited patiently until he continued. "Finn's body was hidden right under our noses and he said he would do the same with Jenny and Daisy. When he kills them we will find their bodies in the place where we least expect it."

"WHAT?! He _SAID_ that?"

"Not exactly like that but that's what he meant."

"But what EXACTLY did he say?"

"He said to remember Cunningham was an arrogant man and he will put her where we least expect, like Finn," Jaxon pushed back in the chair. "Sorry, Enos. He doesn't have any tact or compassion. I think there's a chunk of stone where his heart use to be."

"I'm th' one who's sorry, ya' both told me he don't care."

Enos gave the swing a push and held the pillow tight. Yesterday she sat here in his shirt and he held her in his arms as they swung back and forth. The swing was always a special place; he spent hours here with Beth, too. His heart warmed when he thought of his Pa sitting here with Beth. The dream he had in the ravine came to his mind and he again saw his Pa with his arms wrapped around his mother. He told him to fight and helped him to hold on until Jenny arrived and saved his life.

It was his turn to save her and he was looking around aimlessly. No one had seen Cunningham leave the Grigg Farm. They didn't know which way he went or what he was driving yet. He felt desperate when he thought of the infinite number of places they could be hidden along Ridge Runner Road alone.

Including the mine…where they _would least expect_.

He gasped and leapt to his feet then paced frantically as he tried to convince himself he was right.

"JAXON! I…I think I know where they are!"

"You…you what? Enos! Geez! What's gotten into you?"

He was still pacing back and forth and knew he sounded disconnected and somewhat crazy, but it was worth taking a look! The hearing was in less than four hours!

"You said he would hide them where we least expect it! Finn was put on the property at YOUR home! Cunningham took DAISY, too! This is about me! They want th' ranch! Don't ya' see? He put them at th' Kittredge Mine! Where my Pa was…" he couldn't say the words, but he knew he was right about their location. He had to be!

"Okay, okay! Settle down! Jesse said you've never been there! How do you know where to find them?"

"I don't know exactly, but Uncle Jesse will! If he don't, I can call an old friend! Rosco might know…I ain't sure…but he might! It's faster than goin' to th' station to look for th' ATF report! Ya' gotta believe me and we gotta hurry! Go get Drake and I'll get my gun! We're gonna need flashlights, the girls will need water and we should take a lantern! I'll get Jenny's shotgun and-"

"-ENOS! Breathe! I'll go get Drake…don't lose your head!"

As Jaxon flew up the stairs, Enos quickly went to the phone and his hands shook so much he had trouble dialing the number.

"_Duke Farm, this is Luke."_

"LUKE! It's Enos! I gotta talk to Uncle Jesse! I need his help! Y'all need to meet me at th' Kittredge Mine!"


	25. Facing The Past, Reaching The Future

_A/N: This chapter leans on the back story written by WENN9366, **"The Story of Us"** Otis Strate is her wonderful creation! Thanks so much for your inspiration. I appreciate everyone's encouragement and/or reviews. Thanks to all who are reading and the big showdown with Monroe is coming soon! ENJOY!_

_******Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Facing The Past, Reaching The Future**

_Even hundredfold grief  
is divisible by love_.  
~Terri Guillemets

* * *

It was dark in the hills above Kittredge Mine. Fog drifted through the trees as if it were an ethereal being. Along the hillside the cave was nearly impossible to see in the dark and Jenny woke inside to the sound of a woman crying. She could feel her shivering against her but she didn't know who the woman was. The dirt below her was damp and cold but thankfully she had Deputy's sweatshirt keeping the worst of the chill away. The woman behind her seemed to have a tight hold on her hand and would squeeze it from time to time.

She couldn't remember ever having a headache this bad. It was excruciating and when she tried to lift her head or move in the slightest she felt horribly sick. In hopes to control the pain she lay motionless. She was hurting and her helpless state caused her to tremble in fear.

As she lay on the ground she thought of him and longed to be in his arms. Deputy was the best thing that ever happened to her. When he gazed at her then tipped his hat the day he arrived at the Rafter G, something told her life was about to change. He was a true southern gentleman and even though he was struggling with his own heartache, he took the time to care about her problems with Monroe. Later that day when he reached for her in the hallway then pulled her to him her entire body vibrated. Her defenses were forever breeched by one touch of his hand. She wondered; did he know he was the first to kiss her?

Where was he? She had heard his voice telling her to hold on and that he loved her. Why was he on the ground in the grass? Her eyes began to sting as the tears welled inside and she whispered to him softly.

"Deputy, I love you."

Daisy sighed, "Jenny, are you awake again?"

"Wh…what? Who are you? Are you okay? You're shivering."

"It's Daisy! What's th' matter with ya'? Don't ya' know me?"

"Daisy? I…I'm sorry."

"I think ya' hit your head. Ya' really should stay awake. Ya' been babbling."

"I can't remember," she tried to fight through the pain and she recalled being at the barn ... and Finn's killer attacking her. Suddenly afraid she tried to bend her knees and bring her boot higher, "Daisy, I can feel my gun in my boot."

"Can ya' reach it?"

"I can't get it, I…" she took a second for the sick feeling to settle. "How long have we been here?"

"I think the sun should be up pretty soon. We've been here since yesterday mornin'."

"_How_ long?"

"Jenny? Do ya' see that? It's a light, THERE'S A **FLASHLIGHT**!"

"D…Daisy…please don't yell. It hurts!"

"Can't ya' see it? It's right there! THEY FOUND US! **DRAKE! ENOS! WE'RE IN HERE**!"

When Daisy screamed the sound reverberated in the cave and in Jenny's head. The pain was so severe that when the quiet bliss of unconsciousness came for her she went freely. She hoped the next time she opened her eyes he would be there.

* * *

The patrol car raced through the pre-dawn hours and the fog reflected in the blue and red of the emergency lights. Enos was highly focused, as if he were back on the dirt track to win a race…the most important race of his life. She had to be at the mine. It just made sense! Next to him Drake sat anxiously. When Jaxon told him of Enos's hunch he was the first in the patrol car, ready to bring Daisy and Jenny home.

They lost Jaxon in the Scout a few miles back when Enos took a shortcut and told him to stay on the highway. Enos avoided town and went off-road, taking the shortcut. He had definitely captured Drake's attention a couple of times with his aggressive driving and he had called him a clag something-or-other. Enos figured it wasn't exactly a compliment. He just wanted to get to the mine as fast as possible.

"Ya not have a pilot's license, Enos! If ya want to fly ya learn it proper!"

"But I'm almost to th' highway and cut a good ten minutes off th' drive!"

"It not matter unless ya get us there in one piece!"

A short while later he skidded around a curve then flew into the parking lot of the mine as rocks and dust flew. When the car came to a stop, Enos looked up into the trees and broke out in a cold sweat. Now that he was here…he wanted to be anyplace else. The General Lee was waiting for them and Uncle Jesse stood ready with Bo and Luke.

Enos didn't know where the still sight had been located; he only heard whispers about this place. They had been a painful reminder of the horrible loss. Most people of polite company never brought it up, which was the better part of the community. However there was the occasional bad traffic stop or rookie moonshiner with a big attitude that would dare to broach the subject.

To this day he wasn't aware of the precise details of the explosion that killed his father. He never read the ATF report. In fact, everything Enos learned about running shine came from others or while in the line of duty. The rumors mentioned a large crater and that didn't make sense to him. His intuition made him think something wasn't right; especially knowing how careful Pa was…he was far from a reckless man. But it was too painful to think about so he ignored the little voice in his head and left the past buried where it belonged. As a child and young boy, Pa was his world.

Now he was about to face the most frightening and painful memories of his life to save Jenny and Daisy. When Jenny first walked into his world, he fought the idea of loving her, thinking it wasn't possible, it was too soon or two fast. She was mysterious, confident and strong and they had so much in common. Then there was her loyalty and her love…she only had eyes for him. He never had to worry that she would dump him for another guy. Her love was pure and innocent...as was everything else about her. Jenny made him feel like he could be a better person. He loved her so much he would give up everything to save her. For her…he would do anything.

He stepped out of the car and walked across the rocky parking lot to the Dukes. He carried Jenny's shotgun, his flashlight and a canteen of water. He was ready.

"Hey Bo, hey Luke. Uncle Jesse I sure appreciate ya'…I know it's mighty early."

Bo slapped him on the arm, "Now come on Enos ya' think we would stay away from this? I sure hope Daisy is up there."

"Um…I need to ask a favor. Somebody needs to stay here to call th' station and wait for th' ambulance. I was 'fraid Travis would stop us if I called it in first."

Luke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's right. Bo? Why don't ya' stay here."

"Now wait a dang minute, why don't _HE_ stay here!" Bo gestured at Drake.

Drake raised an eyebrow; "Ya have a problem with me ya deal with it later. That be _my_ sister and _my_ girl up there!"

"Bo, I really need Drake to come with us. I'm sorry but if we run into trouble we're all gonna be glad he's there. Come on now, Bo. Ya' know how Daisy feels 'bout him."

"Dang right I do…he just better…" Bo shifted uncomfortably. He was worried that Drake wouldn't make the right choice when Cynthia arrived and hurt Daisy.

"What's the matter with ya?" Enos was perplexed by his sudden hostility.

"Sorry, Enos. I'm just upset 'bout Dais. I'll stay."

"Bo," Uncle Jesse knew all to well what was on his mind. Turning his back slightly to Enos and Drake he put both hands on the shoulders of his nephew and whispered, "I know yer upset 'bout th' situation but let's get Daisy back here safe."

"Yes sir…this ain't been easy," he whispered back.

"It ain't easy for none of us. We gotta go. Enos? How far behind ya' was Jaxon?"

"About ten minutes."

"Alright, Bo? Ya' stay here and do what we need ya' to do."

He nodded his head in agreement and the four men headed for the tree line where the path up the hill began.

Enos handed a spare radio to Drake. When they came back down with the girls he knew they would need medical care. Even without their injuries the girls were bound to be dehydrated and suffering from exposure. With Bo calling the ambulance, it should be waiting when they got back. As they were about to start up the path, Uncle Jesse took a deep breath and confronted him.

"Ya' sure yer ready for this, Enos?"

"I ain't got no choice. I'm okay."

"All right, the path goes up the hill a ways…watch yer step and stay close. I ain't sure if there's another still up here but ya' watch it just in case."

Luke looked at Enos with worry. "Ya' know ya' don't have to do this. I can go up and get her for ya'."

"She needs me, Luke. I'm goin'."

"Well, if there ain't no talkin' ya' out of it let's go," he started up the incline with Uncle Jesse.

Looking back Enos cautioned Drake, "Watch for revenuer traps, like fishin' line and wires across th' trail, don't step in no piles of leaves and-"

"-They not call _me_ a numpty, that be Jaxon's department."

He couldn't help but chuckle and followed Uncle Jesse and Luke up the hill. He had seen firsthand the tactics that some moonshiners took to protect their stills. Most were just used as a warning, fishing line and cans to bring attention to an approaching revenuer or unwanted guest. Others were a bit more aggressive. They were the ones that put boards with nails pounded through them under the leaves on a trail, or hooks on fishing line strung out at face level. Then there were the really hardcore moonshiners that put down bone crushing bear traps.

Because of the explosion, most that ran shine here considered this hill either hallowed ground or cursed. Whether they stayed away out of respect or superstition, it worked in their favor this morning and the chances of a still being out here now were pretty slim.

Enos resisted the urge to bolt up the hill and pass Luke and Uncle Jesse. He could still feel Jenny's pain and the fear felt much stronger. Whatever this feeling was, he was using it to his advantage. If he was crazy fine, if not it was at least telling him she was still alive. He figured she was probably starting to feel pretty desperate by now and that explained her increased fear. When he held her again, he would never let her go and planned to take her into hiding until Monroe and Cunningham were behind bars. The ring was in his pocket, a reminder not to waste another precious moment.

The beams of their flashlights sent bluish lines through the fog and the forest around them seemed haunted and eerie. As they continued up the path, Enos took a step and heard a loud snap under his foot. He immediately froze in place as everyone turned to look at him.

"Enos?" Luke shined his flashlight down at his feet.

"Uh…I…dunno."

He didn't move a muscle and was certain he didn't see any thing across the trail, but he missed something and whatever he stepped on snap loudly like heavy plastic.

"Just…hold still Enos."

"Yeah, Luke. I ain't movin' nothin'!" he gulped.

Drake checked the ground behind him while Luke checked in front but neither found anything. Luke stood and joined Uncle Jesse, who had taken a few steps up the hill away from him.

"Uh…okay…lift yer foot…but do it real slow like," Jesse held up his lantern then took another step back.

"HEY! What are ya' movin' off for!"

"Enos! Ya be wasitin' time! Ya pick up your foot!" Drake also took two healthy steps back.

"Thanks a lot! Here, take th' shotgun." Passing the gun to Drake he muttered, "Ding dang it."

He pointed his flashlight at the ground. Then with his breath held and one eye closed he slowly lifted his foot and stepped back. He squinted his eyes then bent down to pick up the broken object.

"Well this don't belong here…it look's like it could be Jenny's hairclip. She was wearin' one yesterday! I told ya' they was here!"

Everyone resumed breathing normally and Drake moved up to look.

"That looks like the one. We know they be here so let's move!" he slapped Enos on the back.

Jesse held up a hand, "Now just slow down both of ya'! I ain't gettin' nobody hurt! It ain't far now."

Enos could hear Drake grumble impatiently as they resumed the trek through the trees. The fog made it impossible to see the ground in places until it was right in front of them. They continued up the trail for a little longer and a hoot owl sounded in the distance. Jesse stopped them to listen a moment being unsure if it was real or manmade. When no other "signals" followed, they traveled several more yards and Jesse again stopped. He raised his lantern out to the left then lowered it with his back to the others.

Luke was concerned, "Uncle Jesse? Everythin' okay up there?"

Turning around, the lantern lit the grim look on his face. "I'm alright, Luke. But…Enos this is as far as ya' go. There's a cave thataway. Ya' don't go past this point, ya' hear me?"

"Uncle Jesse what-"

"YA' just do what I tell ya'! Ain't nothin' this way ya' need to be seein'! Just get over there and th' three of ya' find them girls!" he was pointing to the north of the trail.

The chill that went down Enos's spine was colder than anything he felt before. He realized he had just walked in the last steps of his father and the pain in his chest was almost enough to put him on the ground. His heart raced and he knew that just beyond Uncle Jesse was the crater he heard of in rumors and dreamt of in nightmares.

Enos found he was unable to move his feet and the images of that night at his home flashed through his mind like a high-speed horror movie. His breathing sped and he saw the lights in his room and the cars in front of the house. Closing his eyes he gave his head a shake to try and wipe the painful memories from his mind. The confusion of that time and the pain was back. Everything in his young life changed that night and some things ended forever. Most precious things…like times spent with Pa talking on the front step. The flames from his nightmare again flashed in his mind and he gasped loudly. He felt like he had been pierced straight through and the only sound was the beat of his own heart in his ears. When he opened his eyes, the trees seemed to grab for him with skeletal limbs. He took a step back and when he stumbled Drake steadied him. As he spiraled out of control, the dream in the ravine came back to him.

"_Ya' hold on! Didn't ya' hear me boy? I said FIGHT, ENOS! FIGHT!"_

Drake held him up as Luke appeared in front of him, "Enos? You're worryin' me. Why don't ya' go back down. This is too much."

"I…I'm alright…I just need a second."

He took a few deep breaths and then remembered the smile on Pa's face in his dream as he held Beth on the swing. No way would he let his fears stop him from finding Jenny. Their time together couldn't end! It had barely begun! He ran off the trail into the woods and made his way through the trees. Jenny would be here and all this would be worth it.

Luke and Drake were right behind him and they called out to the girls as they got closer to the wall. When he found the entrance to th' cave, he shined the flashlight inside and it barely penetrated the inky darkness.

Drake was beside him, "Ya see anything?"

"No, it's too dark, but I reckon this is it!"

"_**DRAKE! ENOS!"**_

"What ya be waitin' for?! That be my Daisy!" Drake pushed by him and charged through the entrance.

Enos flew into the cave after Drake calling Jenny's name. While Daisy's calls had turned to screams, he hadn't heard a peep from Jenny. He could still feel the fear and it was much stronger. It should be getting better…if this feeling was real. He kept moving, telling himself she would be all right as soon as he held her in his arms.

"Daisy!" Drake rushed to her side and looked back at Enos with a furrowed brow.

Enos frantically shined the flashlight all around the cave looking for her. When he saw the blood on the ground not far from Daisy he grabbed the wall to steady himself. Jenny wasn't here.

Drake unlocked the cuffs on Daisy's hands and she threw her arms around him.

"DRAKE!" she buried her sobs in his chest and clung to his shirt.

"Girl, ya listen careful now," Drake slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I love ya and ya be safe, but we have to find Jenny. Can ya tell me what happened?"

Luke walked up and put his hands on her shoulders and whispered to her. "We're here now. Can ya' talk to us? Was Jenny with ya'?"

She was shivering from the cold and snuggled into Drake. He held her close, but she still wasn't talking.

"DAISY! Ya must tell us! Where's my sister?"

She slowly looked up to Drake, "There was a man … Drake … I'm so cold…"

The physical pain and the emotional upset were too much and Daisy fainted in Drake's arms.

"NO! Daisy what happened to Jenny?!" Enos looked around the cave again in disbelief. She was the only one that knew what happened to her.

Drake quickly picked Daisy up in his arms, "Enos, I'll take her to the ambulance. She not need to be in the cold. She will wake when we warm her, ya not give up!"

As Drake carried Daisy out of the cave and walked into the fog he feared for his sister. He cradled her lovingly and felt her soft hair against his cheek. As he held her body tight against his he tried to warm her. While he was grateful she was still alive, he was distraught that Jenny wasn't here. It was a short-lived victory.

Enos wasn't disappointed he was shattered. Leaning up against the wall he slid to the floor. Jenny was gone and Daisy was now unconscious. As he tried to hold back his tears he again saw the blood in the dirt. He could still _feel_ her and was heartbroken. His love and the desire to be with her again was the only thing that kept him going.

"_I need you, Deputy! Please help!"_

He jolted when he heard her voice in his mind. He knew Luke hadn't heard it. He didn't react at all! She was terrified now…what good was this connection if he couldn't FIND HER!? Where was she? He tried to focus on her, _I love you, stay strong! _ What was he doing? Now he was convinced he was losing his mind.

It was time to get off this god-forsaken hill and start searching. He swallowed the lump in his throat, found his feet then started for the front of the cave.

Luke called after him, "Enos, hold up! We won't stop and ya' know I'm gonna help ya'. Let's think a minute. We can come up with a plan. What do ya' wanna do next?"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Find her."

* * *

Drake sat in the ambulance across from Uncle Jesse holding Daisy's hand. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and he was eager to get his hands on the man responsible for them. When she began to stir he kissed her fingers and squeezed her hand.

"Drake?" she said quietly.

He smiled a half smile, "Ya be strong now, Girl. Ya open your eyes and look at me."

She turned her head toward the sound of his voice and felt him gently stroke her bruised cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her.

"Drake, ya' stayed here?"

He tenderly wiped the tear from her face, "Ya think I would leave? I be a mess over ya," he sighed and shook his head. "Girl, ya not think SQUAT about your safety! Ya should have WAITED for me at the farm!"

"You stayed to tell me this is MY FAULT?"

"NO! I not be sayin' that!"

"Then what are ya' sayin'?"

He leaned in and kissed her soundly to quiet her and she put her hand around his neck. When she relaxed he moved back and gazed in her eyes.

"I be sayin', I love ya and I'll not ever lose ya. Ya stay with me from now on."

She reached up and ran her fingers through his dark hair, "Stay with you? Do you mean it?"

Uncle Jesse cleared his voice uncomfortably and glanced away. Drake wasn't the least bit bothered and it didn't stop him from handling Daisy the way he always had.

"I told ya to check your hearin'. Yes. Ya stay. First ya tell me what happened. Please, Daisy. We not have much time."

She smiled at his teasing then a cloud overtook her as she thought about what she had just been through and what happened to Jenny. "It…was awful, Drake! He was really big and said he was going to leave me here."

He leaned in closer, "Daisy, what about Jenny? She…she not be here!"

His pain hurt her heart, "She's hurt awful bad and she was real sick. She couldn't stay awake. Then that man came and took her away before ya' got here. I'm so sorry."

A worrisome scowl overtook his face, "What was he wearing? Do ya remember?"

"It was dark, but he was wearing a long coat and a hat. I think it was black or dark grey. I'm sure he was blonde and he was built like a football player, was that Monroe?"

"Ya just described Steven Cunningham. He took Jenny from the barn," he looked down at her hand, anxiety etched in his face.

"I'm sorry about Jenny. I tried to keep her awake and keep her talkin'," she reached over and lifted his eyes to her. "What is it Drake?"

He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, "Ya know he killed Finn, I not want to leave ya right now but…"

"But ya' gotta go help Enos find her," Daisy put her arms around his neck and held him. She was so worried that losing his sister and learning that Cynthia was still alive would devastate him. No matter what she would be there for him…she had watched him come out of his prison and she wouldn't let anyone put him back in that place. Fate forced her to give up Enos but she refused to hand over Drake. She would fight to keep him.

"I love ya Daisy. Enos must go to the hearin' or we not have a chance. I'll check on ya soon and when we find my Jenny I'll not be leavin' ya alone. Ya be kind for helpin' her and I promise to make it up to ya," he kissed her sweetly as she cried then left her in the care of the paramedics.

Daisy looked up at Uncle Jesse, "Ya' ain't told him?"

"No baby girl, it wouldn't be right. Their gonna take ya' to th' hospital now. Bo and I will be right behind ya' in th' General and Luke is waitin' down here for Enos. He needed some time and ain't come down from the hill. He's takin' things real hard," he wiped his eyes. "I sure am glad we found ya' and ya' promise not to take off like that again until they catch him. I love ya'."

"I promise. I love you, too, Uncle Jesse. I'm sorry for leavin'. Is there anything we can do for Enos?"

"Ya' done all ya' could to help Jenny. I know that weren't easy for ya'. Just keep th' prayers goin'. Luke's gonna drive the Scout back so her brothers can stay with him."

Uncle Jesse kissed her on the forehead then Bo and Luke said their goodbyes.

Now alone with the paramedic she allowed herself to sob. It was only a matter of time and Drake would know about Cynthia. This time, she wouldn't go away so quietly.

* * *

Down in the crater Cunningham was well hidden by the dying fall grass and overgrown foliage. The dark of the pre-dawn hours and the heavy fog combined to conceal his precarious position. When he heard voices and saw lights thru the haze he quickly sought refuge here to avoid detection. Thankfully he parked the car inside the abandoned storage shed below. As long as he kept the girl under control and was patient, he would be able to make his way through the forest and escape. He didn't have time to re-cuff her hands but wasn't overly concerned. She was still unconscious from her head injury. His only concern now was the Duke girl. Then he heard voices in the distance."

How fortunate! She couldn't tell them they just missed him! He smirked at his luck until he felt the girl moving beneath him. For such a little thing she was certainly spirited. She must have found some strength somewhere, as she was now frantically trying to push him away. He had her easily overpowered in the barn and feeling her feeble attempts to get away was somewhat amusing.

"Get off!"

"Quiet" he clamped his hand tightly over her mouth.

He looked up at the ledge to see the light moving away. Perfect. He would just stay here a few more minutes than disappear into the fog until he could reach the car. The girl was still trying to fight against him as she cried. When he heard the leaves rustling he tightened his grip and she squealed in pain. If she didn't stop soon he would have to take drastic measures.

Moving close to her ear he whispered, "I'll kill the cop if you make another sound. There's a lot I can do before I kill you." Pulling his gun he ran the barrel down the side of her face to make his point. She stopped fighting him but he could still feel her trembling.

Now that she was dealt with, it was only a matter of waiting.

* * *

When Enos stepped out of the cave he felt a sickening dizziness and put his hands on his knees to try and pull himself together. There were no more leads and he was a wreck over Jenny. Was Daisy going to tell him she was dead? He moved on and as he got to the trail he stopped. Just a few steps away was the crater now hidden in darkness and fog. This was where his father was taken from him and at the moment it seemed Jenny had been taken, too.

He leaned back against a tree defeated and destroyed. Then the questions began racing through his mind and spinning his anxiety higher. Was this all the time he would get with her? How would he find her? Would Tom know anything that could help him? Would he lose Beth's land, too? Why did the people he loved leave so soon? He couldn't stand it! His breathing quickened. They couldn't take Jenny from him! He felt his heart snap in two as the trees closed in around him and the ground seemed to swallow him. Then he screamed at the world in rage as he landed on his knees.

"JENNY! You were gonna be **MINE**! **I NEED YA' WITH ME!"**

As he sat in misery he heard rustling in the leaves in the direction of the crater. He instinctively turned his head to see a large circle of fog…like a witch's cauldron. He shuddered and fell back then quickly got to his feet. As he began to move away, the sound got louder and he jumped out of his skin.

As he listened closer it sounded like a rabbit stuck in a snare trap, desperately fighting to free itself. He shined his flashlight toward the sound. When he saw the edge of the crater he grabbed the nearest tree as his stomach clenched.

_STOP IT! It ain't nothin'…it's just an animal!_ He turned his face away and prepared to leave.

Down in the crater, Cunningham was losing control of the situation. When Jenny heard Deputy call out for her she was desperate and started fighting back. She didn't know where she found the strength, but she needed him and was petrified about what Cunningham would do to her! Fighting the sickness and pain, she writhed and thrashed beneath him to try and get free. When a beam of light appeared overhead Cunningham raised his gun. Frantic to save the only man she had ever loved she bit her attacker's hand like a rabid dog and he let go.

"**DEPUTY, LOOK OUT!"**

Enos spun around when he heard her voice just as a shot rang out in the darkness. Bark flew from the tree right next to him and he dropped his flashlight. Pulling his pistol he darted aside. That murderer had her down in the crater? He scrambled quietly around the edge, he couldn't see through the thick fog. He pulled his gun and saw a man come out of the fog with a gun to Jenny's head.

Enos pointed his weapon, "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE! You let her go!"

The man was so tall Jenny's feet were at least three feet off the ground.

"Let her go? NO. You put your weapon down or I'll shoot her."

"No ya' won't! Ya' sign your death certificate with Monroe if ya' do! Ya' ain't able to kill either of us!" Enos smirked at him…and hoped his logic was sound.

From the look on the man's face he hit the nail on the head.

"There ain't NOTHIN' stoppin' me from shootin' ya' 'cept my duty, so if ya' plan on livin' much longer ya' tell me where Monroe is and PUT HER DOWN!"

He laughed, "Go to the hearing! You'll find him!"

"He's in TOWN?"

With a smug look he replied, "Ready and waiting!" If he was going down, he wanted the cop to go to the hearing. They would never find Monroe...not until it was too late.

"DEPUTY! HELP ME!"

"Try and relax, Jenny. I ain't gonna let him take ya'. Cunningham? Ya' hand her over!"

"You want her? Come and get her!"

Enos stepped to the side and forward as he began moving in. The closer he moved, the madder he got. She had a horrible gash on her forehead and a ghastly bruise.

"Jenny? Ya' all right?" his eyes remained on the cold-blooded killer.

When she didn't respond he took a quick glance to see she was unconscious.

"Put her DOWN! You're CHOKIN' HER!"

In the blink of an eye, Cunningham dropped Jenny and rushed at Enos. He fired his gun and hit the man in the shoulder but it didn't faze him. He ended up being tackled and his gun flew out of his hand as he landed on the ground.

Grabbing the man's hand he tried to wrestle away his weapon then rolled off the small trail. The gun went off and his ears began to ring. Punches flew and Cunningham's gun was dropped in the battle. Enos threw a right hook and knocked the man over then scrambled to find the gun.

He was still searching the leaves for the gun when he felt the man grab him around the neck from behind. Jamming his elbow into his attacker's ribs, he bent forward he grabbed his neck then flipped him to the ground. Just as he grabbed the pistol Cunningham pulled him across the dirt by his leg and again fought for the weapon. In a wild maneuver, he spun around and threw Enos to the ground and gained the upper hand.

Cunningham stood over him and pulled back the hammer, "You're going to leave her with me then sign over that ranch!"

"Ya' might as well SHOOT ME! I ain't leavin' without her!"

"I think you will. If you-"

**[BANG]**

Cunningham fell to the ground with a fatal wound and Enos looked up the hill to see Jenny collapse on the trail with her .38 in her hand.

"JENNY!"

He was by her side in a flash and checked her for injuries. There was a red mark on her neck where Cunningham had held her and her head injury was bad. He called to her over and over but she wouldn't respond! She was awake just a few moments ago! He tried to maintain his composure through all the stress of being here and now her being unconscious. Rather than fall apart he channeled his attention and quickly took action.

"Jenny ya' hold on ya' hear? I'm getting' ya' outta here! Please stay with me!" he kissed her cheek sweetly and prepared to take her down the hill.

Her eyes slowly opened, "Deputy, are you okay?"

"I reckon I should be askin' you that question!"

"It's just…my head. NO! DAISY! WHAT DID HE DO? DID HE-"

"-Hush…she's feelin' better than you."

She reached up to touch his cheek and he covered her hand with his, leaning into her touch and stroking her arm.

"I love you, Deputy."

"I love you, too. Don't leave me again…I just…it don't feel right," he looked away from her eyes. "Nothin's right without ya'. Let's get ya' some help. I'm stayin' with ya'."

Grabbing her gun he stuck it in his belt then tenderly lifted her up into his arms. Feeling her in his embrace with her arms around his neck soothed all his fears. She nuzzled into him like a purring kitten and he carried her away from this place of heartbreak and misery. He had the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and he would treasure every moment. With Cunningham out of the way, there was only one task remaining. He would get Monroe today or he would take her into hiding when she was well.

"Don't ya' worry, Jenny. I'm gonna stop him. After today ya' ain't gonna have to worry 'bout Monroe no more. I promise."


	26. The Hearing

_A/N: Sorry for the long chapter and the delay in getting this posted – I know everyone is waiting to see what Boss will do! Don't miss the last section! Special thanks to Watchdog for some technical assistance on an upcoming chapter! As always thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – The Hearing**

_The greatest weapon against  
stress is our ability to choose  
one thought over another._

~William James

* * *

Enos sat in the waiting room as the first streaks of sunlight began to shine through the window. He still hadn't seen Jenny and he was tired of waiting and worrying. By the time he reached the bottom of the hill, Jenny was unconscious. She had begun to repeat herself and was confused. Then she looked up at him and asked him who he was before falling limp in his arms. As hard as he tried to wake her nothing worked. It felt like she had slipped away before his very eyes.

With Cunningham now dead, Enos's mind was filled with infinite possibilities. What might be waiting for him at the hearing as the man had claimed? Monroe was no idiot and the square was crawling with State Police and FBI. He was beginning to think his chances of catching the man after the hearing were slim to none. He tried to calm his fears by reminding himself he had done all he could and took extra safety precautions.

The underlying current between Drake and the Dukes was intensifying. Drake had stepped away to visit Daisy, which sent Bo out of her room like the place was on fire. The awkward glances were making him nervous and he had yet to learn why Luke had come back from Wyoming so early.

On top of everything else he was forced to allow Doc Appleby to take care of Jenny. He was the only doctor available so Enos had swallowed his pride for her sake, but it was far from easy.

Jaxon was sleeping between two chairs oblivious to two young nurses who stood nearby whispering and giggling. They found any excuse to come to this area and Amanda seemed particularly interested in his friend. He glanced over and cringed to see Amanda walking this way…_again_.

"Hey, Enos? I got some news for ya'! Doc Appleby says Miss Jenny is gonna be just fine. She's got a concussion, but she's coming around. You can see her now if ya' want to."

"She…she's okay? She's awake? Does she remember me?"

"Well, Doc said she might be confused a bit, but he didn't say nothin' 'bout amnesia. Go see her!" she smiled.

Forgetting all about Jaxon he walked briskly down the hall to her room. She was the only one that could calm his fears or soothe his worried spirit. Once he knew she remembered him and heard her calming voice, it would set everything right again.

* * *

When Enos left to see Jenny, the Dukes continued their discussion on when and how to tell Drake about Cynthia. Tensions were high and feelings were mixed. It was a losing situation no matter how they handled things. Somebody would get hurt.

Bo continued to voice his displeasure over the situation. "Luke, he shouldn't be in there! It's just gonna make it harder for Daisy! She has to act like she don't know nothin'! What if he finds out she kept it from him?"

"Take it easy Bo! I know ya' don't think much of him, but I gotta tell Jenny first! You _know_ she ain't ready! I ain't tellin' him until she knows, not after what happened in Nebraska." Luke glanced at Uncle Jesse for support.

Jesse caught the gesture but had different ideas, "Now Luke ya' may not have no choice. If Emily don't reach us by phone soon they could show up as early as Wednesday. I think ya' need to tell him after Enos get's back from th' hearin."

A delayed reaction to Luke's earlier statement had Bo furrowing his brow. "Wait a minute. Just what happened in Nebraska?"

Luke pinched his nose and sighed. That was another can of worms he didn't feel like he had the right to explain.

"Well…it's complicated. He…um…just trust me, he might need Jenny," Luke replied.

Bo was even more concerned for Daisy. "Dang it, Luke! Ya' know how Daisy feels 'bout Jenny! If he's upset 'bout somethin' he should be going to Daisy, not Jenny! He's gonna end up hurtin' her and I ain't gonna stand here and watch it!"

Uncle Jesse had heard enough, "Now both of ya' settle down. I told ya' what ya' need to do and that's it. Luke? Ya' talk to Enos after th' hearin'."

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse."

"Excuse me, Luke? I'm Helen, one of the volunteers. There's a phone call for ya' at th' nurses station."

"Okay. Thank ya' kindly," shrugging his shoulders at Bo he went to take the call.

"Hello? This is Luke."

"_Luke! It's Emily! What on earth has happened? I called th' ranch and Sam said Enos was at th' hospital with Jenny!"_

Relieved to hear Emily's voice he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm sure glad ya' called! Now don't worry, Emily. Doc is takin' good care of Jenny and she's gonna be okay. I'll tell ya' th' details later. I've had some problems and I need ya' to ask Cynthia to do somethin' for me."

Emily's intuition never failed, _"Uh-huh. What's th' matter? Ya' ain't told 'em 'bout her yet?"_

"Well, with everything that's been goin' on…no. It ain't been th' right time! I only had time to tell my family. Daisy took it hard. Can ya' put off comin' for a day or two?" Luke held his breath in anticipation.

Emily wasn't pleased, _"Don't ya' know how hard it was to convince her to wait this long? It's hurtin' her awful bad! Them three are family to her!"_

"Well I understand that, but Daisy was real upset, too!"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"_All right. I'll explain, but I ain't promisin' nothin'."_

"I need more time!" an idea came to mind and he snapped his fingers. "Hey, why don't ya' let me try talkin' to her?"

"_Okay, but don't push her! Hold on."_

Luke immediately kicked himself. The woman had...affected...him. Sure it was in a nice way and the room suddenly felt warm, but she was a ticking time bomb!

Cynthia's gentle voice came through the phone, _"Luke? It's me. Emily said you wanted to speak with me?"_

He tried to ignore the temptation to be flirtatious, "Hey, it sure is nice to hear your…um…I mean, I know this is hard for ya' and I wanted to talk to ya' 'bout somethin'. I ain't had a chance to tell anyone 'bout ya' comin'. Ya' see I planned to tell Jenny first, but now she's in th' hospital. I know how close the two of ya' are and I thought ya' might consider stoppin' for a day or two. That way she has more recovery time b'fore we break th' news. Would ya' mind?"

She burst into tears,_ "Jenn's hurt? Is she going to be okay? Luke, I should be there! You need to tell them all together! They depend on each other!"_

He could just picture the tears in her eyes. Her very gorgeous eyes, "Now don't be upset, Doc Appleby said she's fine and Enos is with her now. Drake will need her, ya' know that. I'm gonna see how she is this afternoon. If she's not up to it I'll tell Enos and see what he thinks 'bout tellin' Drake and Jaxon together. Will ya' call me at th' farm tonight around 7:00? Emily has th' number."

Sniffling she said_, "Okay, Luke. I appreciate you being so thoughtful of Jenn. But remember what I said. If you can tell them all together, it really would be for the best. It's just so difficult for me…I miss him. I miss all of them. I'll have Emily call tonight."_

There was a tug on his heart. She was in so much pain but she really was trying to be strong.

"I'm really sorry 'bout everything and sure didn't mean to make ya' cry. Ya' just hang in there."

"_I'm trying. Oh! Luke?"_

"Yeah?"

"_You've been real sweet to tell me personally. I hope we can get to know each other and become good friends. Thank you." _

He was taken off guard. Friends? Was she planning to _**stay**_?!

"Um…I'm glad to help. Listen I gotta go and I'll talk to ya' later. Tell Gus to drive safe. Bye now."

He hung up the phone as the image of her face and the feel of her curvy figure against him raced through his mind. What if she did stay here? Would that be so bad?

_YES! Bad for Daisy! Get over it…she's trouble!_ He turned around to re-join the others and bumped into Jaxon.

"Ah crap…Jaxon?" surprise and anxiety struck at once.

The young man casually replied, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. Was that Emily?"

Luke hoped luck was on his side, "Emily? Yeah! It was Emily!"

Jaxon continued, "When are they going to be here?"

He put his hands in his back pockets and replied, "I ain't real sure. She's gonna to talk to Gus and call back tonight. They was awful worried about Daisy and Jenny."

"Well, it would be good if they could get here soon. Enos could sure use the support. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, you name it."

"Would you sit with Jenny while we go to this hearing? I don't want Enos going by himself but I don't want Jenny left alone either. Would you mind?"

"I don't mind stayin' with her, Jaxon. Just let me know when."

Jaxon chuckled, "Is now okay? First, I may need a hand pulling Enos out of there."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He ran his hands through his hair. That was too close! He had to tell Enos before this blew up in his face! Once the task was done, Luke could focus on helping Daisy and the responsibility of telling the MacFarlands would fall on Enos. He hoped Cynthia would give them the extra time.

* * *

Enos sat next to Jenny on the bed watching the sun from the window bathe her in a soft warm light. Her hair fell softly around her face with wisps partially covering the bandage now on her forehead. The bruising made his heart ache and he wished he could take all the suffering away.

"Jenny? Are ya' awake?"

She stirred but didn't answer and he crinkled his forehead in worry. Looking at his watch he sighed impatiently. Leaving her alone while he went to the hearing would be immensely difficult. He was unable to resist tracing her lips with his fingers and they made their way to her hair where they disappeared within the soft tresses. He stroked her cheek with his thumb then moved his face above hers and nuzzled her tenderly.

"Jenny, please wake up and talk to me," he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered a little but Jaxon and Luke walked in and interrupted his affectionate gestures.

_Ding dang it…_ "Hey, what are ya' doin?"

Jaxon smiled and sauntered over, "I thought you might have trouble leaving and if we don't go soon we're going to be late. I asked if Luke would sit with Jenny and Amanda said she would watch her extra close for me."

Turning to Jaxon, the knot in his stomach twisted and turned. He had a responsibility to protect the ranch but he had a responsibility to protect Jenny, too. What if Monroe came while they were gone?

"I know we gotta go, but I..." he sighed heavily. "I'm can't leave her this way, Jaxon. What if she wakes up and I ain't here?"

"She wouldn't want you to risk losing your ranch and you can't trust Hogg. You have to go. Drake and I will be there in case Monroe tries anything."

Luke stepped up, "Enos, I'll call ya' if anything changes. Try not to worry."

Jaxon moved closer to his sister and continued, "There's one more thing. I've called a doctor I can trust. I want to take Jenny back to the ranch as soon as he arrives. She's at risk here."

Enos quirked his eyebrows, "Really? Ya' did that?"

Jaxon smiled and tilted his head to the side in the same manner that he had seen Jenny do so many times before.

"Yes, I did. I know you aren't comfortable around Doc Appleby. He's not going to hurt her, but we all feel better in a less public place right now. We really need to go to that hearing, Enos. We won't be gone long. I know how you feel about leaving her behind. I sat with her in June and…" Jaxon's voice unexpectedly cracked and he looked away quickly.

Enos felt the tears pricking the back of his eyes. She _had_ been worse…and he wasn't there. It didn't make it easier to leave.

"All right. Gimme a minute to say goodbye."

When Luke and Jaxon left the room he took her face in his hands and tried to reach her, willing her with all his heart to open her eyes.

"Jenny? I have to go! Please wake up!"

He bent down and kissed her lips softly. He needed her to wake and kiss him then tell him she loved him! When he felt her respond and her lips moved gently against his, his heart leapt. He heard the tiniest whimper then she slowly opened her eyes, revealing the sparkling emeralds he adored.

"Miss Jenny! I'm awful glad to see ya'."

Blinking a few times she fixed on his gaze. "Deputy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," he grinned mischievously.

She managed a smile, "I love you. I knew you would find me."

"I've been waitin' to hear ya' say that! I love you, too. Ya' know if it weren't for you I'd be...um...I'm so proud of ya'. I'm sorry I didn't find ya' sooner." Without realizing, his voice betrayed his heartache, "I'm just glad that ya' remember me. I thought ya' might..."

She intertwined her fingers with his, "I scared you. I'm so sorry, Deputy."

Stroking her hair he tried to put her at ease, "Ya' just get better. I've got plans for ya'. I'm going to show ya' all around Hazzard and take ya' to my favorite places, I want to make ya' happy, Jenny," his smile was brighter than the morning sun.

She put her hands on his chest and slowly moved up to his shoulders. "I'd be happy if you would just take me home with you. I don't want to stay here. I'm...really tired."

"I know ya', Hun. Jaxon has a doc comin' so we can take ya' home. As soon as he gets here I'm takin' ya' straight to th' ranch. Jenny, I…I hate to do this but I gotta leave. I'm meetin' Tom. I'll be back for ya' as soon as I can."

Her smile quickly faded, "The hearing? The hearing is today!? I'm suppose to go with…OW!" she carefully put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as a tear fell.

He gently wiped her tears and kissed her again. "Please don't cry. You're gonna be okay and I'll be back before ya' know it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to hold him. When everything started to spin she took a hitched breath and he gently laid her back.

"Easy, th' doc said that might happen. Just close your eyes and be still. It's gonna go away," he took both her hands in his.

She was beginning to fade and asked sleepily, "You're coming back? Promise to be careful?"

"Promise. I'll be back as soon as it's over and take ya' home. I want ya' to rest while I'm gone then I'll spend th' whole day nappin' with ya'. Okay?"

"Mm-hm…love you…" she fell into a deep slumber still holding his hands.

He smiled and kissed her fingers. Then remembering the ring he pulled it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. When he returned to her and she opened her eyes again, he would ask her to be his for the rest of time. Life with her was beyond anything he ever hoped for and he would spend the rest of his days making her as happy as she made him.

* * *

On the park bench along the sidewalk in front of the courthouse, Monroe sat reading his paper and waiting. He blended in with the local townsfolk dressed in his jeans, blue flannel shirt and a baseball cap. The grey wig and expertly done make up concealed his identity perfectly.

The folded paper that lay next to him concealed his .38 with a silencer and as a GSP officer walked by he casually slid it closer. The officer had disappeared around the corner when a woman with a scarf and dark glasses had a seat on the bench.

She looked away from him as she spoke, "Wallace. This is suicide. It won't bring him back. There is an alternative. Please come with me."

"You are the last person to tell me what to do! Cunningham is dead and my organization is in shambles! I'm killing the cop then I'm leaving the country to rebuild. Jimmy Blake will take over while I'm gone."

"Wallace, I know you don't trust me yet. But I'm trying to save your life. Open your eyes! If you do this here and now you'll be dead right after you pull the trigger. Before you make your decision, please hear me out."

"Fine. I'm listening."

"The circumstances have changed. We received a call and there is an unknown enemy here waiting. If the police don't get you, he will. I have no idea who it is, but it's not worth the risk. Cunningham underestimated a MacFarland and look what happened. With all three of them in town there's no telling what's going on. I'm here to relay the message and offer you a deal. It's only a matter of days, weeks at the most. This deal will go through. Please, Wallace. Listen to me."

"Ms. Abernathy, tell me the deal, I'll consider it but you better talk fast. The patrol car is pulling up and I don't think you want to be recognized."

As he listened to the proposal and evil grin crept across his face. He sat back and crossed his legs as the woman departed. He watched the cop step out of the car and even tip his hat to him as he said "Mornin', sir," then walked up the steps.

"Fool. By the next week, you won't be so cheerful. Everything will change."

* * *

Enos parked at the courthouse with Jaxon and Drake and as he stepped out of the car he took a moment to feel the warmth of the sun. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, but knowing the ring was on Jenny's finger gave him a peace within his soul that he hadn't felt in ages. There was clarity where there was once a blinding fog and his future was once again on track. He was momentarily carefree and greeted a local farmer who sat reading his morning paper.

Tipping his hat he smiled ear to ear, "Mornin', sir."

The man slightly nodded then muttered something as Enos joined Drake and Jaxon. Together they climbed the stairs and met Tom at the door. The seriousness of the task before him popped his bubble of happiness and once again he felt the clouds move in. Two hurdles remained in his life, the hearing and stopping Monroe. As he greeted Tom he felt like someone was watching him. Monroe could be anywhere ... "ready and waiting" to make his next move.

Tom took a moment to explain a few things. An Administrative Officer would conduct the hearing in the conference room at the station. The company on the real estate contract, Abernathy Minerals, issued a statement to the FBI denying any connection to Steven Cunningham and had _"no idea"_ how he obtained a copy. They were simply making an offer to purchase, which Enos was free to decline. They had withdrawn the offer officially when the FBI contacted them regarding the kidnapping and blackmail. They all took that as a sign that Monroe's organization was coming apart at the seams.

Enos tried not to think of the things that could still go wrong as he followed Tom through the squad room. There was no sign of Monroe or unusual looking people anywhere. He was relieved to see that Travis wasn't at the station. He did see that Rosco had returned from the mine. He sat at his desk hunched over papers looking highly stressed and upset. It wasn't unusual for the Sheriff to be in a bad mood, but perhaps having Travis around had pushed him to the limit of his patience.

"Howdy, Sheriff!" Enos greeted cheerfully. "Have ya' heard from Judge Druten? I called him earlier and-"

"-ENOS! Ya' DIPSTICK! I ain't your dang personal secretary! Ya' done caused me enough problems today! Travis is madder than a wet hen and chewed my backside all dang mornin'! Just…just go on now and let me work!"

"Possum on a gumbush! Sheriff, I'm sor-"

"-HUSH! Ya' heard me, now GIT!"

"Yes sir, Sheriff," he hurried along but his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a twinge of anger burned in the pit of his stomach.

Drake glared at Rosco but he never looked up or acknowledged him. He eventually joined his brother as they caught up with Enos.

Jaxon spoke quietly, "Why are you looking for Judge Druten and what's wrong with Rosco?"

"I'll explain later. I reckon th' Sheriff is just as tired as we are. It ain't no big deal."

Enos found it difficult to believe his own words.

When they reached the conference room, Tom instructed the MacFarlands to wait outside. Enos walked in and took a seat next to Tom at the long table. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor in depressing dark wood paneling. Worn tan carpeting covered in stains only added to the gloom that one felt when walking into the room. A stick that once was a small decorative tree was shoved in the corner and boxes of files were stacked at one end of the room. All life seemed to be sucked out of the place leaving him feeling less than optimistic about the outcome of the hearing.

A man seated at the head of the table straightened his tie then introduced himself as Eugene Bullard, the appointed Hearing Officer. He seemed bored or perhaps reticent, as he said nothing until Tom introduced himself. Even then he was short and said only what was necessary. As they waited for Boss Hogg to arrive in utter silence Enos nervously drummed his fingers on the edge of the table.

Mr. Bullard's voice broke the uncomfortable atmosphere, "Mr. Grady. I should let you know that the Commissioner contacted me this morning and this hearing will only be a formality. Apparently there has been a rather costly mistake. When Commissioner Hogg arrives I'll ask him to make a statement on the record and I believe this case will be wrapped up."

Enos breathed a sigh of relief as Tom responded, "I understand and thank you. However, I am unclear why it took this long to figure out a _mistake_. My client is in immediate need of an access road. We must address that issue, not to mention his legal expenses and other financial damages in this matter."

Mr. Bullard steepled his fingers, "When Commissioner Hogg arrives, I'll be sure that he addresses that on the record."

Tom nodded his head, "Thank you."

Enos leaned forward and spoke quietly, "Tom? Boss ain't gonna pay for this! The taxpayers will! That ain't right!"

"I know that! But I don't know what to do about it! If they don't like it they should vote him out! You have to have that road! Let me handle this, Enos."

"I ain't takin' their money! I know we gotta get th' roads fixed but I'll pay your fees and I don't need no money for damages. Beth left me plenty."

"Enos, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! I ain't gonna be th' guy that took th' County to th' cleaners! It just ain't right!"

He sat back and rubbed the tension building in his neck. Leave it to Boss to pass the buck to the taxpayers! He was still inwardly fuming when Boss Hogg walked into the office looking far too relaxed for Enos's comfort. He was supposedly in between a rock and a hard place. If he was losing out on a fortune, why was he taking this so casually?

Taking a seat, Boss snuffed out his cigar, "Well now…sorry to kept ya' waitin'. We've had quite a busy mornin' around here. The Sheriff was just updatin' me on the horrible shooting out at the Kittredge Mine," he gave Enos a nervous glance before averting his eyes back to Mr. Bullard.

"Mr. Hogg if we can get down to business, I'd like to get back to my office." Mr. Bullard replied.

Boss straightened his back then put on his cordial act. "Certainly! I don't want to keep ya'. I'm terribly sorry that such a dreadful misunderstandin' has happened in _my_ County!"

They were all sworn in and the hearing began. Enos sat in shock as Boss casually spun his tale.

"Ya' see, this here was just an unfortunate error made by a County employee. The clerk for the engineer sent incorrect blueprints to the DOT. That particular area of Hazzard County is mighty remote ya' see and the first set of plans just plum overlooked the fact that Mr. Strate lived on that there property. Why, up 'til this spring the place was just another abandoned dump! Six years ago the crazy woman that lived there up and died and left it to rot. She was a real recluse if you know what I mean and she ain't never done no business with the County."

Enos was ready to come out of his chair but Tom grabbed his forearm before he moved. He bit his tongue but his fuse was lit. All the time Boss spoke Enos shot daggers at him with his eyes. How DARE he talk about Beth that way! Gripping the arms of the chair he tried to control his anger. When he heard the wood creak under the pressure he loosened his grip and tried to focus on what was being said. Boss was up to something underhanded. He had seen that look on his face too many times before.

The conniving man continued, "The head of the project at the DOT also missed the error. They tore out that road before we caught the problem! The engineer has sent in corrected blueprints and Highway 20 will be replaced. It's my understandin' that Old County Road ain't been maintained in nearly 10 years. The County will be makin' repairs. Construction of a temporary access road will begin as early as tomorrow. The County would also like to pay Mr. Strate's fees and any other damages…within reason of course," Boss faked a smile that made Enos's stomach roll over.

Mr. Bullard turned to Tom, "Mr. Grady? Is this proposal acceptable?"

"Yes, in part. I would like to thank Commissioner Hogg and Hazzard County for their cooperation; however, for the record, the property of the Circle M Ranch was never abandoned. It was held in trust for six years at the request of the late Elizabeth O'Connell. I was personally responsible for property during that time including upkeep. All applicable taxes were paid to Hazzard County and the State. Mr. Strate has asked me to thank the County for their offer. However, since the taxpayers are now the _victims_ in this _"unfortunate error"_ he respectfully declines the County's offer to pay damages and attorney fees as long as the access road is constructed and the highway is repaired in a timely manner. If they are not, we will have no other alternative but to file an official lawsuit."

Boss Hogg stuck out his bottom lip and glared at Enos. As he looked back at Boss he realized he had just shown him up and it might cause problems for the man when elections came around. He figured it might not be such a bad thing for Boss to lose his position.

Mr. Bullard glanced at Boss with a bored sigh, "Mr. Hogg, it seems that you have a very generous counter-offer on the table. Are we all in agreement?"

He shook himself back to attention, "Agreement? Yeah, we got an agreement. On behalf of the taxpayers of this here County, I thank Deputy Strate for his generosity," Boss gave Enos a false look of friendship before taking another verbal swing. "I am curious as to why Ms. O'Connell left the property in trust for six years. Perhaps someone can explain the details regarding Ms. O'Connell's six year delay?" Boss sat back and watched the pot boil over.

Enos felt a chill run through his body as his face again flushed hot with anger. Did Boss know his secret about Beth? He had to fight the desire to jump across the table and strangle the man.

Tom noticed Enos's entire body tense and in fear he was about to lose control he quickly took over. "I object to Commissioner Hogg's question and ask that it be stricken from the record on the basis of relevance. We are here to discuss the highway, not the prior owner of the Circle M Ranch."

Mr. Bullard's response was stoic and unemotional, "I agree and will have Mr. Hogg's question stricken from the record. If there is nothing further I believe we can adjourn."

Both sides agreed and the hearing came to a close. Boss Hogg wasted no time getting out of the room.

Enos tried to wrap his mind around everything that just happened but he was incensed and the cruel comments about Beth stung. He adored her and she suffered this same type of unfair treatment her entire life!

He chose to keep his birth-mother a secret months ago. The people of Hazzard County learning the truth about him wasn't the problem. He worried about what that knowledge would do to his parents' reputations. He was proud to have Beth as his mother and everyone knew how he felt about his father, but people could be cruel. Then there was his other mother. Agnes would be humiliated and he didn't have the propensity to hurt anyone. The secret would remain carefully protected.

He was still fuming about the taxpayers paying for Boss's actions. As he continued to drum his fingers on the table, he had an idea. He would take some of the money in the philanthropic fund Beth established and put it back into the community.

Perhaps he could have a new wing built on the orphanage or replace the playground equipment or both. Jenny would be good at that sort of thing. It would be something they could do together and it warmed his heart to think of her sharing his life in Hazzard. He wanted people to know her the way he did...as Jenny... instead of "that girl" as most called her. As soon as she recovered, he would take her out and begin to introduce her.

Even though it was over and the ranch was secure, Enos sat alone with Tom extremely ill at ease.

"Tom, somethin' ain't right. He was just too pleased with himself. If it weren't for Miss Lulu…" he rubbed his chin.

"You would use the interest you own in Hogg's companies and force him out," Tom said sympathetically.

"I ain't sure…Miss Lulu ain't done nothin' to deserve that."

"Enos, you're a good man. If he brings up Beth again you let me know. I'll look into what we need to do just in case you find yourself in this position again, but for now don't look a gift horse in the mouth. You should cheer up! Go spend some time with that girlfriend of yours. You both need it," he gathered his papers in his briefcase and prepared to leave.

_That girlfriend…her name is Jenny._

"I know this is good news I just got a lot on my mind. I still ain't got no clues 'bout where Monroe is and he had somethin' planned accordin' to Cunningham. I reckon if I don't find him I'm gonna have to take Jenny and disappear."

Cletus stepped in the room and gave him an odd look, "What did ya' say 'bout disappearin' with that girl?"

"JENNY! Her name is Jenny!"

"Well buzzards on a buzz saw, Enos! What are ya' upset with me for?"

"I'm sorry, Cletus. I'm tired. I'm goin' back to th' hospital. By th' way, did they find my pistol at th' mine?"

"Oh, yeah that's what I came to tell ya'. We found it up on th' trail. Travis has it, but he's gone for th' rest of th' week."

_Great, just great. _ "Cletus, if I ain't at th' hospital I'll be at th' ranch. Tom? I'm obliged to ya' for the help."

Tom shook his hand, "Give Jenny my best. I hope she's feeling better soon. Call if there are anymore problems."

Enos tried to count his blessings but a niggling voice in the back of his head told him something was wrong. He swallowed the lump in his throat and again worried that Monroe was out there waiting. Maybe Jaxon checked in with his contact while he was in the hearing and had something for him. He hurried through the station and noticed that Rosco was now gone from his desk. _Great...I reckon he's off schemin' with Boss! _Too tired to care he went in search of Drake and Jaxon and found them closeby...waiting on the bench by the door.

He was fed up with the stress but could only fight what he could see. Remembering Jenny's .38 in his belt he slipped it into his holster and went out to face whatever Monroe might have waiting for him.

* * *

After the hearing Boss sat in his office with his legs propped up on the desk. He felt rather pleased with his choices and blew a few smoke rings as he contemplated how the chess pieces had moved. Boss was in now in tall cotton and _HE_ was in control! The call to Cunningham's contact to tip off Monroe had been a brilliant move.

"All thanks to Rosco!" Boss laughed aloud and recalled their conversation earlier today when Rosco's returned from the Kittredge Mine.

"_Good news, good news, looks like ya' ain't gotta worry 'bout that Cunningham guy no more Boss."_

"_DAT! I know that peabrain! I'm still tryin' to figure out what to do 'bout th' hearin'. Rosco! ALL THAT **MONEY**!"_

"_Well whatever ya' do, at least we are one mob boss closer to Travis Patterson bein' outta our hair! He's goin' to Atlanta tomorrow for th' rest of th' week and I hope h stays there! I just can't stand him! He was tryin' to say that girl shot Cunningham on purpose and Enos was coverin' for her. Can ya' believe him?"_

"_Well what did he say that for?"_

"_Oh he said some rigmarole 'bout not findin' Cunningham's gun and the .38 Enos said she had ain't been found nowheres. But see, I found the gun he was aimin' at Enos after everybody went down the hill. When th' coroner moved th' body it was right there underneath him and a bunch of leaves see and-"_

"_-ROSCO! That's BRILLIANT! Where is it?"_

"_It was under his body."_

"_DAT! IDIOT! Not where was it where IS it?"_

"_It's in th' trunk of my car little fat buddy. Why?"_

"_BECAUSE you numbskull! I'm gonna use it to convince the dipstick to sign over the ranch! He'd do anything to save that girl from goin' to prison!"_

"_Prison? Why would she go to prison?_

"_ROSCO! She shot an unarmed man!"_

"_But Boss…see he was pointin' his gun at Enos. I don't think-"_

"_-What gun?"_

"_The one in my car."_

"_There ain't no gun in your car, Rosco."_

"_Th…there aint?"_

"_No. There ain't. Cunningham was unarmed! There's been a murder! Ya' just don't say nothin' 'bout that gun. Once Travis puts two and two together and charges that girl with murder, I'll send someone to tell Enos he can have the gun with Cunningham's prints on it once he signs over the ranch to somebody I control! I can even get Monroe off my back! I'll get a lot more than 10%! Oh…of course ya' get your usual 10% of my 10%."_

_Rosco was conflicted, "Boss that ain't gonna work! Ya' see even if he wasn't aimin' a gun at Enos, she was defendin' herself. Ya' know Enos wouldn't lie and that girl of his…well…he's awful sweet on her. I don't really like the idea of havin' a woman in my jail. Especially not that one…I hear she's just an itty-bitty thing. Besides I don't think I could take it if she started cryin'!"_

_Boss pouted, "I been through an awful lot, too, Rosco! This may be my only chance to get the ranch AND get Monroe off my back! Who married your fat sister?"_

"_Well, you did Boss but-"_

"_-And who backed your re-election campaign?"_

"_You did but-"_

"_-That's right. I DID. Travis has a grudge against that girl. We ain't gotta do nothin'!"_

"_But Boss-"_

"_-Dat! Don't but Boss me! You just leave that there gun hidden and keep your mouth shut. Then let that Fed do his job when he gets back from Atlanta. Now send Cletus in here, I got somethin' I need him to do."_

"_Gyu gyu gyu…"_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all who are following the story! I hope to start posting more frequently!**_


	27. Home Sweet Home

_A/N: Here is the latest chapter! Next chapter will be up soon and things are going to get REAL interesting as Cynthia approaches Hazzard! Please be patient as I set things up! Thanks to all who read and or review! ENJOY_

_*******Fluff Alert/Mild Language******_

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Home Sweet Home**

_Every house where love abides  
And friendship is a guest,  
Is surely home, and home sweet home  
For there the heart can rest_.

~Henry Van Dyke

* * *

Jaxon followed the sidewalk to the large tree near the back of the hospital. Katie McMillan had arrived and after sending everyone out of Jenny's room; he received a note to meet his contact. Cutting across the grass he took a seat on one of the decorative benches near the quaint birdbath. It was good to see Katie again. She could always manage to bring a smile to his face, even now when he was exhausted and dreading this meeting.

Katie was a college companion and Jenny's new doctor. They were preparing to take Jenny back to the Circle M. Unfortunately, Doc Appleby had taken it quite personally and accused Enos of holding a grudge over some past conflict. To keep the peace, Jaxon quickly stepped in and explained that it had been his decision as Jenny's next of kin. When he pressed Enos about the issue again, Jaxon told the doctor he could continue to care for Jenny, assuming he was willing to live at the ranch 24/7 until she was back on her feet. That resolved the issue quickly, but both Enos and the doctor had hard feelings afterwards.

He knew small towns had unusual quirks but Hazzard seemed to have more than it's fair share. While Jaxon enjoyed being at the Circle M, there were other parts of this town he just couldn't seem to figure out. He felt like a square peg trying to fit in a round hole.

He observed the little sitting area as he waited for his contact to arrive. Being off to the backside of the hospital it was a surprisingly secluded and peaceful place. Low shrubs surrounded a tree that provided an abundance of shade in the summer. The tree was busy shedding its bounty of leaves for the season. He picked one and followed it to the ground with his eyes then spotted a familiar face. He looked so much like Drake as he took a seat on the bench.

Jaxon sat patiently and stared straight ahead. At first glance no one would be able to tell how frantic he felt, but he knew _this_ man could see right through him. They use to see each other once or twice a year for business related meetings, but even then being in the same vicinity was never easy. When their father's partner was killed they ran without any help from him. Shortly after Cynthia was killed, they separated, everything got worse and he had even more to be angry about. None of them had seen their father in person in over eighteen months. The commanding voice was terse and raspy and brought him straight to attention.

"Young Jaxon, ya look at me now."

Clenching his jaw he did as he was told and found himself in the same position he had been in many times as a young boy. Looking up at the ice-cold features of his father.

"I know ya be confused. I be here to make amends by removing Monroe from your lives. I expect nothing in return. The arse never showed and I'll not leave until the deed be done. I'll be takin' control. I want ya to set up secure communication."

Jaxon was thrown off kilter. That wasn't NORMAL! They were NEVER to call or communicate! They were ALWAYS on their own!

"I…don't…I don't understand."

He heard his father grumble something under his breath and the insecurity and inferiority overwhelmed him. He wasn't a child speaking with his father, he was a highly trained military strategist and this was his commanding officer. This was the way it had been for fifteen years. It was tread lightly or suffer the consequences.

Jaxon sat a little straighter, "The phone system here is far from secure. The line at the Circle M is on a separate exchange but anything else risks going through the local switchboard and straight to Hogg. There is a CB radio network that can be carefully utilized. We have access to one at the house as well as the cars."

Ian nodded his understanding, "It not be the ideal situation. Use it only to meet…use standard protocol. We share all information obtained to secure his location. When ya find him, I be the one to take him out. Tell me how Jenny be fairin'."

Jaxon wanted to reach over and rip out his throat. Who was he to demand information from them? Quashing his temper he complied as instructed. Anything else would be an adventure in futility.

"I called in Katie McMillan to get Jenny home…uh…to the ranch and out of the public. She took out Cunningham and she will recover physically. But, ever since Mum showed up she's not been well."

"Ya NOT tell her I be here. Ya understand why Monroe and Hogg want the ranch?"

"Yes sir."

Ian stretched his legs and casually crossed his ankles. "Do you understand why I came here to stop that from happening?"

"No sir. I was told that it was our responsibility." Jaxon replied, perplexed.

Heaving a sigh, Ian continued, "I'll not let anyone take the land from the O'Connell family. Ya be aware that the deputy is Beth O'Connell's son?"

"Yes sir."

"The land must stay in the O'Connell family. Max O'Connell was like an uncle to me, Jaxon. I'll not have the land he be laid to rest on destroyed. That's all ya need to know for now."

Jaxon didn't understand, but he knew to phrase his questions carefully, if he dared ask at all. "You are aware that Enos plans to ask Jenny to marry?"

"I be very aware." Ian stated with a slight twitch below the eye. "The MacFarlands are not blood relatives of the O'Connells if that what ya be askin'. It be a simple history of business and friendship. Ya need to watch Travis Patterson closely. He's turned on all of ya and that makes him dangerous. He may be marked for termination."

"NO!" Jaxon's voice elevated. "You can't just go around killing people! That makes you no better than Monroe!"

"Quiet Jaxon." Ian said, calmly. "I not be a miracle worker. The choice is his. If he leaves ya alone he will live. If I have no other way to protect ya and he threatens your safety…"

Jaxon's brows joined, "Why do you care all of a sudden? Do you know Mum's location? Has Monroe…dealt with her?"

"It's time for me to go." Ian stood. "Ya watch Hogg and Patterson closely and ya protect your sister."

That wasn't a good enough answer for Jaxon and for a moment he lost rational thought. As his father turned to leave he moved with full intention of stopping him. A split second later he was on the ground looking up at the tree limbs.

Ian loomed over him, "Ya NOT be foolish, boy! Last I heard Monroe has not found her. Ya let your Mum go. She left because she not be able to face the consequences of her choices. What she did to your brother was cruel."

"HER choices?" Jaxon hissed. "What about YOUR choices?"

Ian bristled as his eye continued to twitch. "I be aware of my choices! I make no excuse and put no conditions on helping ya now. I should have stepped in long ago. Your Mum left Wyoming because she will not be able to watch Drake suffer. She kept Cynthia from him. She lied to the girl, Jaxon. Ya get Jenny on her feet fast. Drake will be needin' her…Cynthia arrives in Hazzard soon."

Jaxon looked at his father in shock. Ian offered his hand then pulled him to his feet. He watched his father walk away then fell to the bench with his face in his hands. His feelings for his father were so murky and undefined the only word he could come up with was pain. The man didn't have a sensitive bone in his body. As he sat alone the truth and the guilt crushed his spirit. His mother told him the truth. Cynthia was still alive and had suffered the last eighteen months alone. She was part of the family that _**loved**_ one another!

Somehow they had made a mistake...they left Cynthia behind.

* * *

The pretty yellow house on the Circle M seemed to burst with warmth and color in the noontime sun. Enos was walking back from the barn and took a moment to appreciate the house he called home. The fall foliage was floating on the breeze and covering the roof in puddles of reddish-orange hues. He smiled as he headed inside and was grateful to have Jenny home safe.

He still wondered what was going on with Luke. He asked to speak with him before leaving the hospital, but when Drake returned from the vending machines Luke clammed up. Whatever was going on between the Dukes and Drake was beginning to seriously worry him. As they prepared to leave, he saw Jaxon and Luke in a heated discussion. On the drive home Enos confronted him, only to be told Luke was teasing him about his inability to replace the plug wires in his sedan.

Enos didn't believe his story.

When they arrived home he put Jenny in his room so she would be more comfortable. The entire house was far from the meager start he had as a boy in the hills. He was not accustomed to such luxury and while he was enjoying it, he never took it for granted. The master suite was larger than his old apartment and had a bathroom that Jenny would most certainly appreciate, complete with a large claw foot tub and separate shower. He smiled when he imagined Jenny's things strewn about the room and mixed with his. She had yet to notice the ring on her finger and Katie had shooed him downstairs while she got Jenny settled.

He took a seat on the couch and looked upstairs towards the door to his room. It remained closed but he kept telling himself the same thing over and over in his mind. _She's here, she's safe, I'll never let her go again._ It was like some strange chant to convince his heart and soul that they were still intact...that she was still his. The connection he had with Jenny was indescribable. When she was gone, he knew she was hurt, he knew she was scared and he had heard her voice. Gus mentioned a similar connection or "feeling" with Emily on more than one occasion. He would have a very long talk with him when they arrived.

He planned to spend the rest of his life making memories with Jenny and today was just the beginning. She would get better and he had a decision to make. Would he disappear with her and keep her in hiding? Or be more careful this time and never let her out of his sight?

It would be a tough decision. He was eager to introduce her to the town. The Orphanage had their fall fundraiser this weekend. She might feel well enough to go by then. He had gone every year to volunteer. While he adored working with the kids and helping out with the games, he would catch a glimpse of the couples that were working together and feel an emptiness inside him. Now that she was safe, he would never have to feel that again.

He stretched his achy body from head to toe and an exhausted yawn accompanied the motion. He was eager to see her. Good grief what could be taking so long! Maybe he should try Judge Druten again to get his mind off of sitting and waiting.

The click of the door upstairs had him standing at attention. When Katie appeared on the landing and headed downstairs, he greeted her eagerly.

"Hey Doc McMillan! How is Jenny? Can I see her?"

"Hi Enos." Katie smiled pleasantly. "Please call me Katie. After all I'm going to be here for a while. I want to thank you for letting me stay. It's a beautiful place. Did you grow up here?"

"Oh…no ma'am. I inherited the ranch from my…friend…this past spring. I sure appreciate ya' stayin' for Jenny. I'll have to go back on duty in a day or two, if the sheriff don't call me sooner."

"Well, you just don't worry about her, I'm happy to take care of Jenny. Jaxon's a real sweetheart, too. We had a lot of fun together in college," she blushed then stumbled over her words. "Um…I um…didn't mean like that. We were just friends! Not like a couple. For some reason he throws himself into work. The whole family is like that. How did you manage to catch Jenny?"

He chuckled as he thought of the hayloft, "I just fell for her…she's somethin' special."

"Yeah, Jaxon is too." Katie's cheeks turned the slightest hint of pink. "Jaxon's bright but he can't see the forest for the trees. You can see Jenny now. She told me about the nightmares, how long has that been happening?"

"Just a couple of weeks, she had a few in Wyoming when her mother showed up. Do ya' mean she's had one since she's been back?"

"Yes," she said as she twisted a lock of strawberry blonde hair. "She had one while you were at the hearing, but she refused to talk about it. I'm a little concerned. If it doesn't get better let me know, okay? I tried to put her in a robe but she wanted one of your shirts. You should let her sleep; in fact you might think about joining her. Jaxon said you guys have been up for over twenty-four hours. I'll catch the phone. I'm going to try and convince Jaxon to get some rest, too."

"Yes, ma'am." Enos grinned. "I'm waitin' on a phone call from Judge Druten. If he calls, would ya' mind wake me up?"

"I'd be happy to do that for you. Can you tell me where Jaxon is hiding?"

Out of nowhere the sound of Jaxon's voice came from the office as he shouted into the phone. "Listen you piece of TRASH! I don't give a rat's ass about the weather! FIND HER! How hard is it to find THAT MANY HORSE TRAILERS! She should be in Lincoln tonight! Get that damn jet ready!" Jaxon threw something against the wall and swore again. WHAT was wrong with him? Surely he wasn't thinking of flying anywhere as tired as he was!

"Hang on Miss Katie, let me go-"

When he saw Enos walking his way Jaxon got up and slammed the door shut. Enos wanted to fall through the floor in embarrassment. He turned back to Katie and hoped he wasn't red as a beet.

"I reckon ya' best leave him be for now. I ain't sure what he's doin' but he's been on th' phone since we got here. "

She smiled pleasantly, "I can handle him. I've seen him a lot worse. I'll try to get him to take it easy for a couple of hours. Thanks, Enos. I'll see you later."

He was fed up with Jaxon's moods and was tired of waiting to see Jenny. Taking the stairs three at a time he was quickly in the room and shut the door behind him. She was sleeping soundly and it looked as if his conversation would have to wait. He decided it wasn't the end of the world. He was exhausted and a good nap snuggled up close to her was just what he needed. He had to wonder if she was ever going to notice the ring!

Somewhere between the door and the bed he managed to pull off his boots and his gunbelt. He took Jenny's .38 and slipped it under the pillow before climbing up next to her. Putting his head down close to hers, his eyes were suddenly heavy. Katie had brushed out her hair and she wore his blue flannel shirt. The smell of her perfume reached him and he sighed in contentment to be close to her again. He draped his arm across her waist and was out like a light.

* * *

Jenny woke a short while later on her side. As she opened her eyes she took in her surroundings. This wasn't her room. She looked at the shelves on the wall in front of her and immediately recognized the diaries lined up in order. She vaguely remembered Katie being here and Deputy putting her down on a soft bed. Her memory wasn't exactly stellar at the moment.

A mumble and movement behind her brought a smile to her lips as she felt him move closer and his arm lazily draped over her. She could hear his steady breathing as he settled back into a cozy position._ Mmm, he's warm…_ she took his hand and pulled it to her chin as she wrapped her arms around his. She loosened the button on the sleeve of his shirt thinking he couldn't be terribly comfortable in his uniform. She began to intertwine her fingers with his when she suddenly stopped and gasped.

_Where did THAT come from?!_

Lifting her hand her fingers trembled as the sun from the window made the diamond on her finger twinkle and sparkle in the light. She didn't remember him putting it there. Tears pooled in her eyes and she prayed she hadn't forgotten the moment that she wanted more than anything in the world!

She rolled to her back and looked over at him as he slept. Should she wake him? She stifled a snicker when she thought of the last time she had to wake him unwillingly. Okay…she would wake him…she had to know! If she forgot everything he would ask her again!

"Deputy?"

"Mmm?"

"Deputy!" she patted his arm.

"Hmm?" he stirred and mumbled.

"Where did this come from?"

He answered in a sleepy low voice, "Shhh…ya' just go back to sleep, Jenny. He's just upset, I'll fix Jaxon's car later."

"ENOS!" Jenny elbowed him.

He startled awake to see Jenny looking at him inquisitively, "Hey."

"Hi." She chuckled at his ruffled hair, "Did you hear my question?"

He smiled and pulled her closer, "Uh-uh…but ya' look cute in my shirt." Reaching over he kissed her cheek then lightly blew in her ear.

"Deputy! You're flirting with me!"

"Yes ma'am. This time I got more than ten minutes!"

She giggled, "You remember that morning?"

"Yeah, ya' brought me breakfast, then ya' kissed me, then ya' REALLY kissed me," he moved to his favorite spot on her neck.

"DEPUTY!" she wiggled. "Stop now! I need to talk to you! Where did THIS come from?" she held up her hand with her fingers splayed.

He grinned from ear to ear. It was about time she noticed that! He reached up and took her hand and kissed her palm before placing it over his heart. "I got somethin' to say to ya'."

She blinked in surprise and her breathing quickened. As he gazed into her eyes he saw his hopes and dreams for the future, the house full of children, laughter…and love.

"I wanted to take ya' to Swallows Meadow, but with everythin' that happened I ain't waitin'. I want ya' for more than ten minutes. Will ya' marry me, Jenny? Please? I love you." he squeezed her hand tightly as he waited anxiously for her answer.

Jenny was overwhelmed with emotion. Falling in love wasn't something she had ever expected. It had happened anyway and was better than she ever anticipated. To be loved so completely by this amazing man took her breath away. "Oh…Deputy," she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Yes! I will! You've had my heart since the day we met!"

He laughed heartily and was over the moon to finally have her answer. Grabbing her waist he rolled to his back and pulled her above him. Her hands rested on his chest leaving his hands free to run through her hair. He watched as she unbuttoned his shirt then felt her warm hands work their way to his skin. She smiled down at him and tilted her head to the side, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jenny MacFarland," he pulled her lips down to his and kissed her until they were both breathless. Taking his fingers he brushed away the tears of happiness that had fallen. He then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

Soon she would be his in every way and hopefully the next surprise would go without a hitch as well. Her head rested on his chest, rising and falling in unison with his breathing. He focused on the rhythm and they fell asleep together, dreaming of the moment they would become husband and wife.

* * *

Even though Drake was exhausted, after he dropped Enos and Jenny off at the Circle M with Jaxon and Katie, he continued on with his plans. It was close to noon as he drove up to the quaint little farmhouse at 308 Stump Creek Road. He had stumbled on it one day while in search of solitude before leaving for Wyoming. Walking around the Scout he leaned up against the side and took a closer look at the house in front of him.

The paint was chipped and peeling and the screens on the windows were torn and ripped. As he looked up at the windows on the second story a gust of wind assisted a shutter in its quest for freedom. It broke away with a snap and fell to the roof of the porch where it continued its journey to the ground. It landed in what once may have been a flowerbed of some sort and found it's final resting place among the dying weeds and vines.

He snorted in amusement then quirking his head to the side he thought of what the house might look like with a fresh coat of paint, new windows and brightly painted shutters. The last time he was here he had easily jimmied the lock and walked through the house. The stairs needed replacing and the banister was a death trap. But the hardwood floors and the stone fireplace caught his attention. Most people would look at it and see a dump but Drake saw something completely different…a place he could fix up and make into a home of his own.

"Perfect. Ya be just what I need."

Drake couldn't fathom living away from the twins after all he went through to reunite them. Now that Jenny and Enos would soon be engaged, he was even more pleased that he made the inquiry about the place while they were in Wyoming. The asking price was extremely reasonable and he learned that he was the only interested party in over four years.

The house came with a small barn and eighty acres of land, less than twenty cleared for pasture. Nestled up on a hill, trees over a century old covered the property. It was a nice sized parcel; it just wasn't suitable for farming, which is probably why it sat vacant for so long in this particular community.

Drake could care less about farming. He was more interested in exploring the woods on horseback, seeking out what wildlife might be there and having privacy to practice with his bow. There was enough room for a horse or two. It was also large enough for his siblings to come visit and enjoy, or someday perhaps…a wife.

The other plus side to the house is that it would take him months to do the work on his own. There was no rush and he planned to take his time with Daisy. He loved her deeply and would be able to live at the ranch, fix the house and see where things went with the fiery beast. He was eager to court her like a normal human being.

_Normal human being._

Cynthia used that phrase so often in the early stages of their relationship. A pang of grief struck but he quickly put it back in its imaginary box, shoving it on the imaginary shelf.

A car pulled in behind him and he smiled a half smile. Paperwork was exchanged, signatures were made and a check was handed over, no keys necessary thank you. When the deal was done he walked back and looked up at the house and crossed his arms in satisfaction. He planned to keep his ownership secret for now.

_Mine, ya be all mine! _

He climbed back into the Scout and headed for the Duke Farm. In the backseat there were two blankets and a picnic basket complete with lunch for two. It was time to pick up his girl and bring her out for a drive.

* * *

On a lonely stretch of highway in central Nebraska, Cynthia sat staring out the window at the rolling hills and miles of open range. She spotted an old farmhouse that sat broken, empty and forgotten by time.

Mulling over her conversation with Luke she wrestled with her principles. She was disappointed that Drake hadn't been told, but when Luke suggested she wait to come to Hazzard she felt the hopelessness pulling her down like quicksand.

As she put her head against the cool glass of the window, she closed her eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

_November 1985 - Livingston, MT_

_The little house was filled with the wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen and the fireplace crackled and popped, warming the space. Cynthia finished setting the table and the home was cheerfully decorated for the Thanksgiving holiday. The pies were made and the turkey would soon be done. She planned to ask Drake to carve this year. He was the head of this makeshift family now…well…sort of. _

_As she waited for the men to arrive, she sat in the kitchen with Jenn, enjoying a witty conversation over a bottle of wine._

"_Cynthia, you're brave for inviting us back for dinner, especially after what happened last year. At least Jaxon is driving Drake this time. If he brought the Scout you would have to feed him in the driveway. I swear you've taught him table manners."_

"_Don't worry about Drake, I can handle him. He's going to sit at the table like a normal human being and carve the turkey."_

_Jenny was amused, "Are you kidding? I'm not sure if he knows how to carve one he didn't shoot first!" _

"_Trust me. I'll convince him to do it. Hey, did I tell you that Dan called looking for you the other day?"_

"_Dan? Who is Dan?"_

"_Dan, the medic? He said he was here visiting his parents and was wondering if I had heard from you. He wanted to tell you he passed his finals," she winked._

"_Oh, good for him! I knew he would. He's a good friend," she smiled. "How did he get your number?"_

"_YOU are just like your brother sometimes! Clueless!"_

"_What are you talking about? Jaxon is brilliant! He's far from clueless! Drake on the other hand…"_

_The doorbell rang and interrupted their easy banter. Taking off her apron she left Jenn in the kitchen and walked to the door._

"_JAXON! How wonderful to see you!" she pulled him into a warm embrace._

"_Hi ya, Cynthia! Sure smells good in here!" he said with his prince charming smile. "You know this could become a habit. I brought you some chocolates, but Drake got hungry and opened them when I wasn't looking. He's such a toddler. Sorry," he gave her a loud smooch on the cheek._

_She laughed and took the small box, "That was sweet of you! Your sister is in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. Fix a glass and make yourself at home," she gave Drake a sideways look. "Humpf. I see you showed up." _

"_Now why ya be makin' things so complicated?" Drake walked in and she gave the door a shove behind him._

"_You could have at least shaved this morning, Drake. You're just here for the food," she turned her back to hide the smirk on her face. Gosh he looked rugged that way. _

"_MacDonalds be closed."_

"_I'm sure you can find a truck stop somewhere."_

_When Jaxon disappeared in the kitchen she felt two arms circle her waist and pull her seductively back into his body. Then his bristly cheek brushed against hers and she heard a low rumble followed by a growl._

"_Ya not tease me, Tia. I'll not last through the meal. I missed ya last night."_

"_I thought you already had dessert?"_

_He turned her around and his green eyes glistened, "Tia, about the other night, I-"_

"_-DON'T! You told me you aren't ready to settle down. You haven't even told the twins about us. It's no big deal. We got caught up in the moment and it happened." _

_With a half smile on his face, he cupped her cheek with his hand, "Ya be lyin'. That not be the case and ya know so. Ya enjoyed bein' with me."_

"_Just keep your hands to yourself you big lug. This is a civilized holiday meal! Just because it happened once doesn't mean it's going to happen again."_

"_Ya LIKE my hands! I think ya be in denial!" _

_When he moved in to kiss her she smacked him._

"_DRAKE! I am NOT that kind of girl!"_

"_There be more than one kind?"_

_She gasped and reached up to smack him again when he grabbed her wrist._

"_Now ya stop and listen," his voice was gentle and sultry. "Tia…I not regret bein' with ya and I did NOT get caught in the moment. I knew what I was doin'! It was the only way to tell ya how I feel. Ya be still now! I have a question and I want a straight answer," he pulled her into him and nibbled her ear._

_Feeling his desire she wiggled away from him and crossed her arms. It was time to get off this subject before things got out of hand … again. _

"_Just let me answer your question. I couldn't make this meal into the form of a quarter pounder with cheese, you use SILVERWARE, that's those little utensils by the round thing called a PLATE."_

"_BLIMEY! Ya be in a mood!"_

_She gasped when he swiftly grabbed her and moved her into the hall, far out of sight of the twins. Pushing her up against the wall he devoured her with kisses until her knees began to shake. When his hands began to roam freely she pushed him away and broke their kiss. _

"_Stop, Drake. I can't."_

"_Yes, ya can," his hands again began to roam and she melted into him as he kissed her neck. She felt his breath on her cheek as he spoke softly, "Marry me, Tia. Please?"_

_Stunned she looked up at him and stuttered, "M-m-marry you?! Now I know you've lost your mind! Drake, I…"_

"_Ya what?"_

"_You've never said the words! You've come so far, why can't you at least tell me?"_

"_Didn't I show ya how I feel? Tia, I not be that way! It not be easy for me to…say…certain things."_

"_If you want to marry me, you'll learn!"_

"_Why ya be so stubborn!"_

"_ME? Seriously? I have things to do in the kitchen." _

_She shoved him aside and almost got out of the hall before he pulled her back into his arms. Locked in his embrace she felt her resolve give way._

"_STOP! Ya NOT walk away. MARRY ME!"_

"_NO!"_

"_TIA!"_

"_Drake, I love you and I don't want to be without you," she cried. "I need to hear the words. You can't hide behind your past forever. If you can't tell me how you feel, than you don't feel it enough. I want better for both of us."_

_She covered her face with her hands so he couldn't see the disappointment. But he gently took moved them away, then lifted her chin to meet his gaze. His face took on a childlike expression and a heartfelt smile appeared from deep within. _

"_I'll not lose ya. I…love you, Tia. I always will. Now will ya marry me?"_

The loud engine of a passing truck interrupted her memory. She opened her eyes then wiped the tears that fell. Would he still call her Tia when they were alone? Would he still love her? Would he know tonight? If she could only talk to him! She would do anything to wipe out the horrible memory of his heartbroken voice calling her name and begging her to stay...she never saw him again after that.

Her heart shattered when she saw the photos of him kissing another woman in a barn. That was the day she became desperate and began pushing Gidget to tell her where he was. She wanted to get back to her family and the man she loved. But the shock of all he had gone through in the past, combined with this? Luke was right…he would need Jenny and she might not be well enough to handle the stress.

She felt Emily take her hand, "Sweetheart, Luke said he was gonna try and tell 'em this afternoon. Tonight I'm gonna know more. I'll tell Enos myself if I gotta."

"I think we should layover a day. Luke was right; Drake is going to need Jenny to get through this. If she's not well, we need to give her time. I'll call Luke at the next stop," she tried to hold back her tears, but instead she broke down and sobbed.

Slowing down was the last thing she wanted to do.


	28. Frozen Time

_A/N: Whew! Three chapters this week! More to come! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing! Enjoy!_

_******Fluff Alert/Ref. To Violence******_

* * *

_**Chapter 28 – Frozen Time**_

_You loved me and I froze in time  
__Hungry for that flesh of mine  
__But I can't compete with the she-wolf,  
__Who has brought me to my knees  
__What do you see in those eyes?  
__Cause I'm falling to pieces._

___~She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by Sia Fuller_

* * *

With the search for the missing girls dominating most of his time over the weekend, Rosco was behind on his ticket quota and Boss was complaining. Parked in the trees along a curve on County 64 he thought back to this morning. There were certain things Rosco had done for Boss in the past that were dirty and underhanded but this took the cake. He never hesitated to bring the Dukes in on false charges, and even recalled chasing Daisy around the parking lot of the Boar's Nest many years ago. He had thrown her behind bars without hesitation and never lost a wink of sleep! Although he would never admit it, he knew the Dukes would squirm out of whatever scheme Boss had come up with anyway and no real harm would be done.

This time there were too many things that could go wrong with Boss's plan. While he claimed it was simply blackmail, Rosco feared it would go further and spiral out of their control. All because of Travis Patterson. The Fed made no effort to hide the fact he had a bone to pick with the MacFarlands and even assaulted one of them in his station. He wasn't sure what the situation was but the man certainly seemed bitter and extremely eager for retribution.

Rosco ran the scenarios again. He kept the gun, Jenny was arrested, Enos turned over the ranch and the gun was given to Travis. Charges were dropped and everyone would get on with their lives. Right?

He twisted his face as if he were in discomfort and looked at the other scenario. He kept the gun, Jenny was arrested, Enos turned over the ranch and the gun was given to Travis. Travis disposed of the gun in revenge and the girl spent the rest of her life behind bars.

He swore in frustration and Flash gave him a little whine in response.

As he patted the dog on the head and offered a little comfort he was reminded of his other adventure this morning. After Boss Hogg and Enos went to the hearing, Rosco found himself at the hospital. Doc Appleby told him that the girl was still a little confused and might not remember his visit, but he quickly explained he was checking on her for Enos's sake.

That was the farthest thing from the truth.

Whether he was there to ease a guilty conscience or find his backbone was still unclear in his mind. If he was going to have a hand in this ugly plan, he wanted to know whom he was putting behind bars.

Luke had been shocked to see him but then left him alone to grab another cup of coffee. When he caught his first glimpse of Jenny MacFarland, he pictured her in a prison cell and the self-loathing almost caused him to retch. For once the rumor mill had been correct, she was certainly a tiny thing and very pretty. He wondered how such a petite girl had managed to wrestle with the likes of Steven Cunningham and survive.

While he was there, she woke for a few moments and struggled to focus on him. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of green and sparkled like gemstones. That didn't bother him. He'd seen pretty eyes before. It was the chill that went through him when she touched his cheek with her fingers and said _"Deputy, I love you. Please don't worry." _It lasted only a second then she was once again unconscious.

If he was conflicted before, he was practically tortured now. It was stupid to go see that girl. STUPID! Enos was a good cop and he knew that the kid would always have his back. He noticed the change in the dipstick since the girl came into his life and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see he was in love with her. Rosco wasn't immune to the feelings of others, he just never let anyone see that he gave a hill of beans about anybody else. It was easier that way.

Contrary to what Boss might think, he was a good cop once, too. He had served this county for the majority of his career and served as a deputy alongside that scumbag John Ledbetter. There was nothing honest about "Honest" John. Now Roscoe was looking at the depths of his own soul and wondering if any moral fiber remained.

A car flew past him at 63 MPH and Rosco watched it disappear in the dust. He didn't have the heart or the energy for a hot pursuit given his horrible position. He was stuck between his greedy brother-in-law and a vengeful FBI agent. Should he go over Travis's head? Boss would have his badge! What if he turned the gun over in front of enough witnesses? Boss would still have his badge and he was too old to start over.

Rosco had no choice but to keep the gun hidden until he could figure a way out of this mess. Boss had no idea that the situation was already out of control.

* * *

Daisy sat alone on the front porch of the farmhouse watching the wind sway the trees to and fro. Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse had gone to work. They were busy removing an old tree stump from alongside the fence line in the pasture, but promised to be back soon. Uncle Jesse's shotgun sat beside her for protection until Drake arrived.

While the sun was warm the breeze chilled her skin and she pulled her sweater over her hands. If he was here she would be wrapped in his arms and she could try and forget what was coming. But Drake was late and her phone calls to the hospital had been fruitless.

When she watched a leaf tumble and roll she exhaled a defeated breath. Her love life was a similar parallel…the wind blew her this way and that with no choice over where she would land. She was tired of having no security, no control and no peace. It was in another woman's hands…again. First it was Jenny, now it was Cynthia. Tonight she would know when the "other woman" was coming. After everything she had been through, her nerves were frayed.

Daisy wiped the tear from her cheek and winced at the soreness. Her face was horribly bruised and looked like she had been in a bar fight. It wasn't the way she wanted to look when the ex-fiancé of her love pulled into town. Her plan to marry Drake before Cynthia arrived was out of the question. It was a little crazy to think that would work anyway and she was obviously desperate when she had the idea. Drake would think she trapped him.

She raised her face to the sun and let it warm her skin as she waited for Drake to arrive. For all she knew today might be their last together. Looking down the driveway she saw only leaves scattered across the long expanse of dirt and dust. It was 1:00pm and there was still no sign of him.

No way would she give Drake up without a fight, but she had no idea how to do that without making matters worse. The only thing she knew to do was continue showing him how much she loved him...and trust in his love for her. She was head over heels in love with Drake, but Cynthia was coming back to claim him. The couple hadn't broke up, or had a fight or parted ways willingly. When Cynthia arrived she would have a better feel for the situation.

Waiting for the Scout to come down the drive reminded her of the day Enos left her forever. She fought for him and lost him to a near stranger anyway. She couldn't help but think if Jenny had stayed away he would have grown to love her again. History was repeating and she was mortified of what the next few days might hold.

Knowing that Cynthia was so close to Jenny made it even harder. Jenny would probably be the woman's number one supporter in putting Drake and Cynthia back together! Daisy's anger towards Jenny began to rise to the surface and threatened to boil over. She needed to get over it and try and build a bridge for the sake of her relationship with Drake, but the past kept getting in her way. Maybe it was just too soon.

Drake was incredibly strong considering all he had been through and her feelings had been an unexpected surprise. The things he had survived only drew her closer to him, not out of pity but out of respect. Bickering with him was an enjoyable pastime that ended with kisses and tender exchanges. He kept his word and was telling her all about his life. She sensed there was still much, much more to learn but all they needed was a little more time.

Cynthia could take that time away.

Blast her for doing this to them! Cynthia had years of shared memories with Drake and from what Luke explained had been the love of his life! The twins loved her like a sister and the four of them had become a family. How could she compete with that? Bo could barely stand being in the same room with Drake!

Daisy's mind kept spinning in circles. Would he stay? Would he go? Would the twins interfere? What should she do? She sighed sadly as she wiped another tear from the frustration she felt.

The telephone rang and she grabbed the shotgun before rushing inside. Hopefully it was Drake calling to tell her he was delayed.

"Duke Farm, Daisy speakin'."

A quiet voice came through, _"Hello, is Luke there?"_

Daisy leaned against the counter and twirled the phone cord in her fingers. "No I'm sorry he ain't here right now, can I take a message?"

"_No, thank you. I really need to speak with him personally. What was your name again?"_

"This is Daisy, can I ask who's callin'?"

There was an uneasy silence on the other end of the line, but she could still hear background noise.

"Hello? Are ya' still there?"

"_Um...yes. Is there some other way to reach Luke? This is…Cynthia."_

Daisy grabbed the kitchen chair and sat down before she fell. How DARE she call her home! What if Drake had been here? She kept a nervous watch out the window and spoke a little harsher than she planned to.

"What are ya' callin' _here_ for?"

"_I need to speak to Luke about Jenn's condition. I'm trying to do what's best for Drake."_

Daisy wanted the best for Drake, too! He deserved better than to be with a woman who would leave him to suffer in grief for eighteen months!

"If ya' wanted th' best for him why did ya' let him think ya' died? How could ya' go along with Gidget and hurt him like that?!"

"_What? You don't know all the circumstances!"_

"Ya' know what he's already suffered! Ya' can't just pop back into his life after what he's been through!" Daisy tried to soften her voice, "Please, I'm begging you don't do this to him! I don't mean to hurt ya, but he's finally found some happiness and he let ya' go! He belongs with me now."

"_I know this is difficult, but we can't keep the truth from him! I can't! This wasn't my choice! I was lied to and we were kept apart unfairly! I can't take his right to choose away! I'm COMING BACK and YOU don't have the right to tell me what to do! Now, I called to tell Luke that I-"_

"-Don't you see how selfish that is? Please just leave him in peace and give Drake his happiness! It's been so awful for him!"

"_I'm not being selfish, Daisy! This isn't just about Drake! It concerns Jenn and Jaxon, too! I'm trying to-"_

"-This DOESN'T concern that…that…Jenny! It's about DRAKE! I ain't givin' him up!"

The girl had begun to cry and Daisy bit her tongue as her stomach turned over. "Um…are ya' still there? I'm so sorry, Cynthia. Please forgive me, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm just real scared. I don't want Drake to suffer. What did ya' need me to tell Luke?"

She sniffled, _"I'm scared, too. They are all I have."_

Daisy tried again, "Please reconsider what you're doing, Cynthia. He had to re-build his life. Gidget really hurt all of them in Wyoming and this is just over the top. It was so hard for him to finally let go! You just can't do this! As hard as it is, maybe it would be the best thing for Drake if ya' go rebuild your life and stay away from him. Don't you think? It would spare him all that sufferin'."

Her attitude changed and her voice took on one of authority, _"Please tell Luke that Emily will call him tonight. I have to go."_

"Wait, Cynthia let's talk about this. Maybe ya' just need to talk this out and not rush-"

The phone went dead and Daisy had a feeling of impending doom. She hated what Cynthia was going to put Drake through! It wasn't fair and she was going to try and protect him…if she could.

Looking out the window she saw the Scout appear around the corner. She ran out the door in excitement and met him in the driveway. She wanted to forget about this mess and make the most of being with him. He stepped out of his Scout and smiled a half smile. He was drop dead gorgeous, although he looked tired. His eyes had a hint of mischief in them as if he had been up to something. He was late after all…might as well get things started off on the right foot!

"DRAKE! YOU **JERK**! Why are ya' so LATE? Where have ya' been?"

A raised eyebrow was the only indication she had that he heard her. She watched him walk towards her with a hungry look…as if stalking his prey. His piercing eyes had locked onto her and she subconsciously pulled her sweater tighter as he closed in.

"Drake?"

The next moment she was in his arms with his lips pressed to hers. She heard a low rumble as he pulled her into him. His kiss was deep and passionate as his hands moved up her back and into her hair. When he growled she sighed in approval and pleasure. Then in what seemed effortless he picked her up as she giggled with delight.

She laughed as he moved towards the car. "DRAKE! Where are ya' takin' me?"

He gave her a silly smirk, "Ya just come with me."

In a playful gesture, she put the back of her hand to her forehead and spoke dramatically. "Why, Drake! What? A drive? Why, I'd love to! You are just so thoughtful and sensitive!"

"Ya be talkin' nonsense again."

Putting her down he opened the passenger's door and motioned with his head for her to get in.

"Are ya' talkin' Neanderthal for please get in th' car?"

Putting his hands on the car and trapping her in place he moved in close. "Ya be wantin' another kiss or are ya mad at me?"

She slinked her hands up his chest and felt his warmth, "I guess ya' better kiss me." He gladly complied and without breaking their kiss guided her into the front seat.

"So where are we goin', sugar?"

He looked at her with affection, "We be goin' on our first date. Ya not worry, I'll not let ya over exert yourself. It be a surprise. Ya trust me?"

She took his face in her hands, "Ya' know I trust ya'! You can be so sweet to me…when ya' want to!"

As she watched him walk around the front of the Scout she was truly touched at his sentiment…a first date? He continued to surprise and impress her!

A short while later, after navigating into some forgotten corner of Hazzard, Daisy waited in the car as Drake walked to a rusty gate. A sign that was barely legible hung at a 45-degree angle on a rusty wire. Daisy strained to make out the words that read '_Trespassrs R Gitn Shot'. _

The latch broke off in his hand as he pulled it open. She could tell he was laughing as he tossed it over his shoulder then swung the gate wide. Once inside, they drove through the trees until a dilapidated house and a barn appeared in a small clearing.

He looked at her with a lighthearted smile, "Ya sit tight."

"We ain't gonna '_git shot'_ are we?" she teased.

"Ya not worry. He probably aims as poorly as he spells."

Daisy gave him a peck on the cheek before he stepped out. She took a quick look at the place before her. She grew up here and thought she knew every spot in this county! She never knew this was hidden away!

Her door opened and Drake took her hand, helping her out and into his arms. Before letting her go he gently lifted her chin and sighed in worry. Daisy pulled away, suddenly feeling self-conscious of the horrible bruises the accident had left on her face.

He pulled her back, "Daisy, ya be beautiful to me. It not matter what ya look like, I still love you. It will heal." Drake smiled then turned her to look at the house. As he stood behind her he held her close and she leaned back against him. "So? What do ya think?"

Daisy looked over her shoulder at him, "What do I think? About what?"

"Ya not be blind! What ya think about the house? It be a perfect place! Right?"

She giggled, "It's a house? I think it's in really, really bad shape! How did ya' find this dump? Ya' ain't thinkin' of buyin' it are ya?"

"It NOT be a DUMP and it not be for sale. Ya tell me what ya think!"

"Well…I think the shutters are broken. Look, there's one on th' ground, the screen door is laying on the porch and there isn't a single piece of glass still in the windows. There's a gaping hole in the roof! THAT is what I call a DUMP. It looks like the tornado got it a few years ago!"

"It needs a little…work," he conceded. "Ya' should see the INSIDE!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the porch and as he took the first step it collapsed underneath him.

Daisy burst out laughing. "It needs a little work alright!"

Drake stepped out of the hole, "Ya not make fun! It could be perfect! Ya not know when the owner might come in and change everything!"

Daisy continued her laughter, "Sorry sugar. The _owner _should burn it down and start over!"

He furrowed his brow but wasn't going to let this ruin his excitement. Her laughter filled the air and lifted his spirits. After almost losing her she could laugh as much as she wanted. The inside tour could happen another day. He would fix the house and _then_ bring her back and tell her it was his! She would see the beauty of this place when he was done!

"Ya be hungry? I brought lunch."

Without waiting for a response he walked back to the Scout and pulled out the blankets and the picnic basket then found a spot in the sun. When she joined him, he took her hands and helped her down to the ground before stretching out alongside her.

Daisy took in the scene with a twinge of sadness. How long would this comfortable peace between them last? It felt so good to be with him…he was right next to her, stretched out with his long legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned back on his elbows. She was tempted to run her fingers through his hair and do…other things. His eyes were fixated on the house and seemed far away, as if contemplating some difficult question.

While she unpacked lunch, she continued to watch him. The faintest hint of a smile on his face indicated his contentment but the dark circles under his eyes gave away his fatigue. She was touched to know how hard he had searched for her.

As they ate he rattled on about the potential of the derelict place and she listened in amusement. He was supposedly the head of security for some huge investment firm or something! She had no idea he enjoyed working with his hands, or that he knew the first thing about construction or renovation, but as he continued to talk she hung on every word. He spoke with such detail! He clearly loved this place and had a vision of what it could be.

Daisy's mind began to work it's magic and she decided to call the assessors office when she got home. If she found the owner maybe they would agree to sell the place! This could be one way of keeping him in Hazzard with her! If he loved it enough to buy it, he would stay and this would always be a special place to them! Cynthia couldn't take that away! She hadn't noticed him watching her and he must have picked up on her deep thoughts.

"Daisy? Ya not like the place?" Disappointment was written all over his face.

She gave a reassuring smile, "I didn't say that! It just needs a lot of work. I'm glad ya' shared this with me. Too bad it ain't for sale."

"Yeah," a slight grin appeared.

Still looking at the house his eyes began to droop. He put his hands behind his head and laid back. Moving over to him she put her head on his chest. She wanted to freeze this moment in time. Her eyes became misty and she looked up to watch the clouds float by. Right now, Drake belonged to her…but it could all end tonight.

"Drake? Thank you. This was so sweet of ya'. I'll never forget this day," she tried not to cry but couldn't help it. She moved above his lips and began to kiss him deeply. One last time…if she lost him forever she wanted one last memory.

He returned her kiss then pushed her back gently in concern, "What is it, Daisy? Why ya be cryin? I think this be too much for ya. Just let me hold ya, girl. There be plenty of time when ya be stronger."

Time. There might not be time.

"I'm a little tired, but there's no place else I'd rather be," she smiled and put her head down on his chest to hear the beat of his heart. She felt the warmth of a blanket as he draped it over her. Sitting back up she started to work the buttons of his shirt. "Please, Drake? I just want to be with you."

"Ya not be well and I'll not have ya push yourself today. Ya just relax…remember this be our first date anyway!" he gently stroked her hair.

She realized he wasn't going to budge. Disappointed, she went to a different subject. "Drake? When ya' said ya' wanted to stay with me, did ya' mean that you plan to stay in Hazzard?" she traced his jaw with her fingers.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, "I love ya and I want to be near ya, Daisy. I want to date ya proper. Enos will marry Jenny soon and I not want to impose on their time. The ranch be a big place, but it be their home and Enos is wantin' a family. I'll need to find a place close by," he stifled his grin. He already had his place!

She sighed contentedly and couldn't wait to call the assessor's office! He was staying in Hazzard! Then the gravity of his _other_ words ran her down like a truck. Enos was getting married? To Jenny? She shifted and closed her eyes in case they betrayed her.

"H-how do ya' know they're gettin' married?"

He yawned before he answered, "Because he asked for my blessin' to marry Jenny. He will treat her with respect and I'll not ever have to worry that he be harmin' her."

There it was. It had finally happened. She tried to shake off the feelings but couldn't. Reality struck and she'd lost Enos forever to the "other" woman. The thought had her zinging from the jealousy and rejection as if it happened yesterday. Daisy felt it was strange to feel the loss even after falling in love with Drake, but it strengthened her resolve. The other woman would NOT win this time! She would hold on to Drake with all she had! Why was she acting like she had already lost him!? That gave her another idea!

"Drake? Take me to the orphanage fundraiser this weekend! Would ya'? Please? It's so much fun and Miss Lulu called earlier and asked if I felt up to helpin' out. We could go together!"

"Drake?"

His breathing had become deep and steady. Looking up at him she saw that his eyes were closed. He was sound asleep! She put the food away and snuggled up next to him as he pulled her closer in his sleep. She had today and she would treasure every second.

* * *

_**Earlier**_…

At a truck stop in Nebraska, Cynthia slammed down the pay phone and took a deep breath after talking with Daisy. She had called to tell Luke they would come a day or two later. She hadn't expected a guard dog! Well this was one she-wolf that had met her match!

So THAT was the woman that Drake was kissing in the barn! She wanted her to just walk away and let everyone go on thinking she was dead? SHE was the one that was there when Drake first learned to trust again! She got him through the horrible memories! She stood by him on the days his hurt ran so deep he tried to shove everyone away.

Cynthia didn't know if Drake would return to her, but no matter what he decided things couldn't get any worse than they were right now. She would NEVER give up all of them! They were her family! Daisy had no right to tell her to stay away! If they only knew she was alive they would want her back…wouldn't they? But, Jenn didn't believe it was even real. She hadn't recognized her voice right away and hung up on her! Daisy had planted a seed of doubt and it fueled her anger.

Cynthia's fury ignited like a wildfire and her common sense took leave. She was tired of everyone else telling her how to handle this! It was HER LIFE! It had almost been taken and she lost everything!

She put her head against the wall as the memories of that day came rushing back to her. The pain as the blade plunged through flesh, the sound of the gun, the sick feeling as her world went dark…they all paled in comparison to his voice calling her. She couldn't answer him or even see him. All she wanted to do was stay with him and take his agony away as he begged her not to go. _"Tia! Please! Ya not leave me this way!"_ Jenn screamed in the distance, Drake fell to pieces and everything faded away. Cynthia shivered at the horrible sounds replaying in her mind.

When she woke up several weeks later they had vanished and her world had been frozen ever since. Now that she knew where they were, nothing would stop her from getting back to them…not even Daisy Duke. She was going home.

As her breathing raced she wiped her eyes and took a good look around her. Emily had gone back to the truck to give her privacy but she wouldn't have much time. Grabbing the phone she quickly dialed another number and waited for an answer.

"_Good afternoon, this is John how may I help you?"_

Her voice wavered slightly but she did her best to be cheerful. "H-hello, John. It's Cynthia Alcott. How is my favorite travel agent?"

"_Hello, may I please have your passcode?"_

"Yellowstone 85."

"_Security Clearance?"_

"Delta 8 dash 10."

"_CYNTHIA! I was sure hoping that was really you! WOW! Talk about a long-shot! I haven't heard from you in months! I'm glad you called!"_

"Beg pardon?"

He chuckled, "_You aren't going to believe this. Are you anywhere near Lincoln?"_

"Um…yes I am. How did you know that?"

"_I got a call not ten minutes ago for you...just in case you called. He sounded really frantic, too. I was told to tell you that the MacFarland jet will arrive in Lincoln at 4:30pm and will be waiting for you until morning."_

"John, that's not possible. It sounds like a trap!"

"_I don't think so. They had your passcode and security clearance. There's a message, too. Hold on, it was a little odd,"_ she held her breath as she waited. _"Okay, here it is. It says, 'Cynthia, I'm so sorry. We didn't know. Please come home. Love, Jack Young.' Does that make any sense to you? There's also a phone number, would you like me to do a conference call to confirm?"_

_JAXON! _Her heart was in her throat, "Y-YES! Please!"

"_Hold on, I'll be right back."_

As he put her on hold she began to shake from head to toe. They were looking for her! They know she's alive, or at least Jaxon knows! They want her to come home! She looked at her watch. It was just after 1:00 in Hazzard.

The phone clicked and John returned. _"Cynthia? Are you with me? It's ringing."_

"Yes…I…I'm here," her heart was racing. _Home, please let this be home!_

When the ringing stopped and she heard his voice, the world around her burst back to life and began to move forward for the first time in eighteen months.

"_Circle M Ranch, this is Jaxon."_


	29. Whispers of Tomorrow, Part 1

_A/N: I know everyone is dying to know Drake's reaction over Cynthia. It's coming up in Part 2. This ended up being a huge chapter with everything happening at the same time and I had to split it up. Here is Part 1 and I'll have Part 2 up tonight or tomorrow. Got to have a little calm before the storm! As always thanks to all who read and or review! ENJOY_

_******Fluff Alert******_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Whispers of Tomorrow, Part 1**

_I dreamed of a wedding of elaborate elegance,  
A church filled with family and friends.  
I asked him what kind of a wedding he wished for,  
He said one that would make me his wife_.

~Author Unknown

* * *

Katie had tried in vain to get Jaxon to open the office door and she was contemplating waking Enos and getting the key. She finished her tea and was preparing to do exactly that when the door opened and Jaxon appeared. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and looked at her with swollen red eyes.

She sighed and stood, "Jaxon. Please tell me what's happening."

A subtle smile came across his face as he walked up to her, "I need you to take special care of Jenny this evening. If I leave now I can catch the jet before it leaves."

"You can't pilot a plane right now, Jaxon. You're exhausted!"

He reached over and took her hand, "I'm not, I was sending the jet with one of our pilots but now I need to go along. I'll sleep on the plane. I'm going to…retrieve something we lost," his voice broke slightly. "I'll be back tonight. Just tell Jenny not to worry. Drake is with Daisy and I've been trying to reach him at the Duke Farm but there's no answer. When he gets back tell him to stay here. I'll call when I get where I'm going."

"But Jaxon, you are so upset," she said softly. "Please let me help this time. You never let me really help you." Katie had to fight the urge to reach up and touch his cheek.

_If he would just see me…why doesn't he notice?_

He smiled sweetly at her, "You always help me, Katie. Please take care of my sister. I don't have much time, I have to put the plug wires back in my car before I leave," he chuckled. "It's really good to have you here."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her heart skipped a beat. She had waited years for him. There was so much she didn't know. He always disappeared after classes and on weekends during college. He claimed it was work. All he did was work! Sometimes he would come back to class on Mondays with minor injuries and she never learned why. He wouldn't tell her what he had done or where he had gone.

She looked at him with affection, "Jaxon, please fly safe. I'll take care of everything here," she put on her bravest smile for him.

Jaxon patted her hand then grabbed his briefcase and keys before going to the door.

"Jaxon?" Katie walked towards him wringing her hands.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I…um…" she decided to take a leap of faith.

Katie reached up and cupped his face with her hands. Her heart raced when he didn't back away. His eyes searched hers, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"I care about you, Jaxon. Please be careful."

When he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him she gasped in astonishment, but when he kissed her she felt it all the way to her toes. She heard him sigh a contented sigh before he slowly moved away from her lips.

"Katie? I…when I get back I think we should…um...do that again," he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered before releasing him.

Jaxon backed out the door and could feel her watching him as he retrieved the plug wires from under the flowerpot. He cast curious glances towards the house and excitement hung in the air around him as he fixed the car. He smiled at her again and waved before driving away. The feelings that rocketed through his body and soul when she kissed him changed everything in a split second. He would never look at Katie McMillan the same way again. Jaxon wondered why he hadn't seen what was obviously in front of him all these years. He wondered what tomorrow might hold for the two of them.

"Tomorrow..." he whispered.

It made the crush he had on Daisy this summer seem like insignificant puppy love. For the first time in his life he allowed himself to hope for a love like Enos and Jenny shared, or Drake and…

Cynthia? Or Daisy?

He groaned audibly when he thought about what tomorrow would hold for his brother. He carefully navigated the dirt ramp out of the trench on Highway 20. Reality was back. He worried about how Drake would take the news about Cynthia. How in the world would he explain this to him? It took _him_ fifteen minutes to pull it together after he got off the phone with her! They had been a family! The four of them against the world!

Cynthia was staying in their lives, no matter what happened between her and Drake. They had been through way too much to turn their back on her. If Drake chose Daisy they would help her survive it, if not then things would go back to the way they once were. It would be the five of them now with Enos. And maybe…

Katie managed to bring another smile to his face even though she wasn't here.

During his call with Cynthia, she was so homesick and emotional she had barely been able to talk. It ended up being a rather one-sided conversation. He could only make out a few words between her sobs. He did most of the talking, telling her he was sorry, that they all missed her every single day and never stopped loving her. But she knew about Drake and Daisy and was crushed. Travis had passed the photos of Drake kissing Daisy in the barn to Gidget…Cynthia was their "mule" and when she saw them…well...Jaxon couldn't imagine how hurt she must have been.

He didn't plan on going to Nebraska, but she was so upset. When he asked if she wanted him to come get her she sobbed even harder before choking out, "_YES! I NEED YOU!_"

It was probably for the best. Emily may not feel comfortable with this plan and he might have to reassure her that they would be fair to everyone involved.

* * *

It was getting late and Enos had reluctantly forced himself away from his slumbering fiancé. After making a phone call he headed back upstairs to shower and change into fresh clothes. He came out of the master bathroom to see Jenny sitting on the loveseat, still in his shirt and a pair of sweats. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she was looking out the window. She looked adorable with her hair slightly messy from her nap. It looked like she was watching the sky and he found himself smiling even though he was worried about her health.

"Jenny? Ya' need to be careful 'gettin' outta bed by yourself. I don't want to find ya' on th' floor."

She gazed up at him and looked radiant, "I'm sorry. It's only a few steps. Would you come talk to me? I was just watching the storm move in. Looks like a big one."

He took a seat and pulled her into his arms, he held her close as he looked out the window. Sure enough the wind had picked up and the clouds in the distance were extremely dark. The occasional rumble of thunder followed distant flashes of lightning.

"Do ya' feel up to comin' with me to th' livin' room? I'll carry ya' down th' stairs," he said as he nuzzled her ear.

"I'd love to, but I want to ask you something first. I keep remembering things from the cave and I'm not sure what was real. Were you…I mean…I saw you laying in tall grass, but there wasn't grass in the cave. Then I thought I heard your voice. You said you would be there as soon as you could and you told me to hang on a little longer. It was so clear, but Daisy said I was hallucinating."

Enos gulped. He had contributed his odd feelings like his headache, _feeling_ her fear, hearing her voice, all of it, to being sleep deprived and desperate. His headache disappeared the minute he found her. Now she tells him she had a similar experience? She actually SAW him when he blacked out at the Grigg Farm? What did that mean?

"Deputy?"

"Huh? I um…was just thinkin'. Did ya' ask Katie?"

"No. I'm asking you," she said firmly.

"I ain't sure what to tell ya', Jenny. I can't explain it. I'm just glad we found ya'," he didn't want her to worry and would talk to Gus in a couple of days. If he told her too much it might scare her and she had enough stress. She needed time to heal so he downplayed things.

"Maybe I love ya' so much ya' just sensed that I was worried for ya'. Ya' know? Like when Gus says he can tell Emily's frettin' 'bout somethin'?"

"Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. Speaking of loving you," her voice took on a playful tone. "I've been thinking about our engagement," she smiled and blushed as she ran her fingers up his arm.

Good, she was onto a happier topic! That warm fuzzy feeling hit him and he couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"What 'bout our engagement?"

She giggled as he placed feathery kisses on her neck, "I think we should have a real short one. I've always wanted a church wedding, but right now it feels more important to have you. Would you be disappointed if we went to a justice of the peace? We could plan a church wedding for the spring."

"Mm-hum," he continued his journey down her neck, pulled the collar aside and slid the shirt off her shoulder.

"Deputy!"

He stopped to look at her, "I heard ya'…I was just havin' too much fun," he said with a devilish smile. "I ain't disappointed, I could never be disappointed when it comes to marryin' ya'."

Here he was concerned she might not go along with his surprise! He planted a passionate kiss on her lips as a loud rumble of thunder shook the house.

She couldn't help but tease him, "I think that was because of you."

"I think it was _you_…come on, I'll take ya' downstairs. I reckon Sam and Jim will need help gettin' th' horses outta th' front pasture. I don't want Bella out there durin' th' storm."

When they arrived in the living room they saw Katie by the window. She was watching the gate as she touched her lips and had a faraway look.

Enos tried not to startle her, "Miss Katie? Would ya' mind stayin' with Jenny? I gotta go help bring in th' horses."

"Oh, sure," she turned with a smile. "Jenny? How are you? You both look like you got some rest."

"I'm really wiped out but my head doesn't hurt quite so bad. It could be better though. How are you? We haven't had a chance to really talk in ages!" Jenny took a seat on the couch. "I'm looking forward to catching up. Where is Jaxon?"

"He left on the plane several hours ago, but told me to make sure you didn't worry, he's not piloting. He's going to be back late tonight. Maybe. With this storm I'm not so sure," she said sadly.

Enos looked outside and shook his head, "How did he get his car runnin'? He told me he ain't got no idea how to put th' plug wires back."

Jenny looked confused, "Why did he say that? He can put plug wires on with his eyes closed…and a lot more. He just didn't know where they were when we left for Wyoming. Where did he go? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell me where," Katie said. "He said he will call. Don't worry."

_Great. What's he up to? _ Enos had caught him in a fib, "I reckon it ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, Jenny."

"Okay. He knows what he's doing," Jenny sat back and relaxed. "Katie? Come and tell us about that time you got the guys from engineering to put the professor's car in the local swimming pool. I want to know how you did that!"

Katie snickered then took a seat across from them. "That was hysterical! It took HOURS to drain the pool and we almost didn't get it done! Did you know it made the paper? Jaxon was the real mastermind behind that! Gosh, Jenny if you had been at the same college we would have REALLY had a blast!"

"I wish! Our father insisted that I...um…have private tutors," she quickly changed the subject. "Deputy? Katie and Jaxon got into so much trouble together! Well…when they got caught. Which wasn't often! I heard Professor Grant retired on account of your mischief!"

Enos chuckled, "I want ya' to tell me all 'bout it when I get back. I gotta get Bella in before it gets worse. It's startin' to rain."

Katie looked over her shoulder out the window, "Do you get bad storms here often?"

"This one might be. I'll turn on the scanner and the CB. If it gets bad Rosco might call," Enos turned on the equipment in the office before grabbing his raincoat and hat.

Jenny glanced around the room, "Hey, where is Drake?"

"He went over to th' Duke Farm to see Daisy. I bet ya' he's still over there."

"Oh I almost forgot," Katie said. "Bo Duke called looking for him earlier and sounded kind of upset. I guess they went out for a drive or something and he was real worried that Daisy wasn't well enough."

Enos sighed, "Bo should know Drake ain't gonna do nothin' to put her in danger, he cares too much 'bout her," he winked at Jenny who rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

Sam and Jim were already moving other horses inside as Enos headed for the front pasture. The wind was blowing fiercely and Bella was waiting at the gate when he grabbed the halter off the post. He jogged to the barn with her and by the time he had her safely in a stall it was pouring buckets. Thunder crashed and lightening streaked across the clouds as the wind continued to increase. The gorgeous sunset had now been replaced by a dark and dangerous event.

After all the horses were in, it took all three of them to get the barn door closed and secured. Despite the storm he couldn't stop smiling and thinking of how things were going to change. Jenny was safe, she said yes and was going to marry him. When he woke up tomorrow things would be different!

Sam noticed the grin on his face and how he would occasionally chuckle to himself. "Enos? Ya' look like ya' been up to somethin'."

"Oh yeah," his face lit up. "I asked Jenny to marry me and she said yes," he grinned again and blushed a little as he shook out his soaked hat. "Listen if it gets worse ya' just come on up to th' house. I gotta get back."

"Hey, with ya' getting' hitched maybe all them girls will back off now!" Sam teased.

"I don't mind them girls," Jim added. "Who's th' pretty little strawberry blonde that came to th' house with ya' today? I'm thinkin' she needs a night out on th' town with me! Is she seein' anybody?"

Enos tensed and remembered Gus's caution about Jim. Where Sam was laid back and respectful, Jim was arrogant and brazen around the girls. He didn't care for the way the man talked about women. In fact he had been thrown out of the Boar's Nest while they were in Wyoming for unwanted attention towards one of the female patrons. Enos wasn't comfortable with the idea of him approaching Katie and _really_ didn't like him being around Jenny. He stifled his irritation and answered his question.

"That's Katie. She's Jenny's doctor but she ain't available. She's got her eyes on somebody else," he wasn't exactly fibbing. He saw the way Katie looked at Jaxon.

Jim replied, "Too bad. She don't know what she's missin'."

Enos bristled but Sam gave him a congratulatory slap on the shoulder and distracted him. "I'm sure happy for ya', boss. Jenny seems like a sweet gal. I'll be up to th' house as soon as I finish feedin' th' horses. It's mighty crazy out there right now!"

"Sam…it's Enos, not boss. Remember?"

"Sorry, habit."

Enos put on his hat and ran through the torrential downpour to the porch. At the top of the stairs he noticed a car trying to make it's way up the muddy drive and he was giddy with excitement…and panic. He was EARLY!

The car finally reached a spot where the driveway sucked it down to the wheel wells. It wasn't going any further without being pulled out. Enos waited at the top of the stairs as Judge Druten climbed out and ran for the porch in his raincoat.

He extended his hand as he reached the top stair, "WHEW! Hi, Enos! I hate to break it to ya', but I think ya' might be stuck with me tonight. I barely made it up on Old County Road before Jesse Duke's fine work of a ramp washed out." Enos shook his hand excitedly.

"Hey, Judge Druten! I'm awful sorry 'bout that but we got plenty of room. Ya' sure didn't have to come all th' way out here with th' bad weather comin' in. I would've understood."

The man looked at him somewhat surprised, "Are you kiddin'? Ya' call me after all these years and tell me ya' want to get married tonight to surprise your fiancé and ya' think I'm gonna disappoint ya'? I don't think so! Ya' know all them girls in town are gonna be cryin' tomorrow."

Enos blushed, "I ain't so sure 'bout that. Come on in and I'll introduce ya' to Jenny. She's gonna be surprised all right. I only have one problem."

"What's that?"

He sighed heavily, "Neither one of her brothers are here. Jaxon done took off on me and Drake is with Daisy. I was hopin' at least Drake would get back but it sounds like he's gonna be stuck at th' Duke Farm tonight. I ain't sure if she's gonna want to do this without 'em here."

"Lesson number one, Enos. Ya' give her what she wants when it comes to th' weddin'…and most other things, too. You're gonna figure that out real quick anyhow."

"Yes sir, I reckon you're right 'bout that."

After pulling off muddy boots and wet raincoats, Enos and Judge Druten joined the girls in the house. As soon as Enos made introductions, Jenny's eyes caught his and locked onto him.

She knew.

Jenny could tell what he was thinking; he could see it and they didn't need words. He watched as the excitement and elation washed over her and caused her to glow. Her cheeks took on a slight hint of pink. He raised his eyebrows as if asking her the question; she wiped a tear and gave a smile and the slightest nod of her head.

_Yes…_

He crossed the room and buried his fingers in her hair. Enos kissed her with wild abandon and she sighed in happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling was indescribable, he had waited for this moment forever and the woman of his dreams was about to be his wife.

"Ah-hem," Katie cleared her throat as she wiped at her eyes. "I guess I know why the judge is here."

Gently letting go Enos gazed at her, "Ya' sure, Jenny? We can wait for Jaxon and Drake."

"No way. I'm not waiting. They will understand, Deputy. They can be there for the church wedding."

Katie was bouncing with excitement, "Let's get this show on the road! I'll try and call Drake at the Duke Farm. We can move the speakerphone out here."

"Good idea!" Jenny's excitement shown in her eyes, "When you're done will you help me change? As much as I like Deputy's shirts, I'd like to dress up a little."

Katie was energized and filled with ideas. She launched right into wedding planner mode. "I'll take care of everything and fix your hair! I've got a dress that's PERFECT. It will be long on you, but I think it will fit. I know where to get flowers! Let me call Drake first so he knows!"

Enos and Jenny looked at each other and broke into laughter. The girl was almost as excited as they were! While Katie headed for the office, a call came over the radio.

"Breaker 1-9, this is Sheriff Rosco callin' th' Circle M. Enos? Ya' dipstick! You BETTER have th' radio on!"

He grimaced and hurried into the office, "10-4 Sheriff, Enos here."

Rosco sounded frazzled, "I need ya' on duty! We got people stranded and I expect to see th' Ark floatin' by any minute."

He looked out at Judge Druten's car and knew that it wasn't possible. Highway 20 was impassible! Besides, he didn't have anything to drive unless he took Sam's truck.

"I'm sure sorry Sheriff, but I ain't got no way to get outta here."

"Whattaya mean ya' ain't got no way to get out?! What am I supposed to do? Work Cletus double shifts?"

"Sheriff, Highway 20 is tore up and the ramps are washed out."

"ENOS!" Rosco's frustration turned to disappointment. "10-4. By the way, Mrs. Druten called in a panic 'bout Judge Druten. Is he out there?"

"10-4 Sheriff. Judge Druten's here. He's safe."

"Breaker 1-9, this is Crazy Cooter comin' at ya'. Tell Judge Druten he best stay there. Ain't nobody gettin' on or off Old County without them ramps. I'm over on-"

Lightening struck near the house accompanied by a loud crash. The house went dark and the radio went dead.

"Cooter? Ya' copy? Sheriff?"

Katie picked up the phone next to him, "The phone's dead, too. I guess we're on our own."

Enos sat the mic down, "I got an old battery run scanner in th' garage. We can at least hear what's goin' on."

"Wait," Katie stopped him before leaving the office. "If you can't do anything about it, why don't you just enjoy GETTING MARRIED? Men. I swear you are all the same! Now get busy!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Even though it was getting darker and they had no electricity, Enos was determined to go through with their plans. While Katie helped Jenny upstairs he started a fire, lit a few candles and found the lanterns in the garage. Thirty minutes later the house was filled with a warm glow and he headed upstairs to change. Jenny asked him to wear his dress uniform and he could never deny her anything.

As he stood in front of the mirror he fumbled with his tie as the nerves started to work on him. September 21st…he was getting married! Jenny was about to become Mrs. Enos Strate…Jenny Strate…hmm…he liked it.

He started to think of all the people that weren't here, Gus and Emily, the Dukes, Drake and Jaxon…Pa and Beth. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of his parents. If he only had more time with them both. Then he thought about Beth's letter and her words to him.

"_Marry, have children and fill my house with love and laughter, make it the way it was when I was little. I hope that you will be happy, Enos. With all my heart I want you to be happy and loved."_

He thought back to this spring and wondered. When Beth sent him to Wyoming to fulfill her last wishes, perhaps somehow the angels, perhaps BETH, had a hand in Jenny being at the Rafter G at the same time. He liked to think so. It would mean Beth handpicked Jenny just for him and she couldn't have picked a better woman.

They had been through so much in such a short time. Since the day they met, he couldn't stop thinking of her…even during the horrible times they were separated. Jenny had helped him re-develop the confidence he had when Beth was alive. She made him proud to be with her and her compassion was far reaching. There was no doubt in his mind that Jenny held his heart in her hands and he loved her completely.

Jenny would be a wonderful wife and a great mother. He smiled when he thought of how she nurtured her brothers and had cared for them all her life…in the most difficult of circumstances. Together they would fulfill Beth's wishes and fill the house with love, laughter and children.

To get children they would have to…that meant tonight…his finger slipped and he lost the knot on his tie. She might not feel well enough anyway. But what if she did? Neither one of them had a clue what they were doing! Nature would run its course. He'd figure it out, right?

Maybe he shouldn't think about tonight just yet.

He took a deep breath and tongue in cheek he tried one more time to fix his tie when there was a knock on the door and lost his hold on the knot…again.

"Ding dang it…WHAT!" he snapped.

Sam stuck his head in, "Uh…I thought ya' might want a little company? Good grief what have ya' done to that tie."

He looked at the knotted mess, "Hey, Sam. I…um…reckon I'm just a little nervous."

Sam came in the room and took over fixing his tie. "Ya' know Judge Druten says ya' need two witnesses. Katie's gonna stand up for Jenny, I'd be happy to stand in for your best man since he ain't here." Sam was already dressed for the occasion in a nice western shirt and tie, dark jeans and his fancy belt buckle.

"Thanks, Sam. I sure appreciate ya' standin' in for Jaxon. I sure wish I knew where he went. I hope Jenny ain't gonna regret it later."

Enos was a nervous wreck and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I've been through this with four sisters. If she didn't wanna do this, she would tell ya'. Ya' just trust me on that. There. Ya' look great. I brought my camera and I'll take care of that, too. Judge Druten's ready for ya'. I'll help Jenny walk down th' stairs, she ain't steady on her feet yet. Ya' just go on down and wait. It's gonna be great! Trust me!" Sam grabbed his shoulders and gave him a reassuring shake. "How 'bout th' other rings?"

"Oh, no thanks, Sam. I ain't hungry. I'm too nervous to eat."

Sam snickered, "OTHER rings, not onion rings. Where are th' WEDDIN' rings?"

"Oh, RINGS!" his eyes got wide. "That reminds me, I need ya' to take somethin' to Jenny," he carried the lantern to the shelf and pulled the diary from 1958.

He quickly found what he was looking for and took a moment to inspect the handkerchief Beth had made for his father. His fingers traced the dark blue initials she had embroidered in the corner. O J S, Otis Jonathan Strate. Beth and Pa were the two people he wished were here more than anything. This would be the only way he could include his parents. If they could only be here to see this and meet Jenny, it made him sad to think they would never know her.

Maybe they were here. Beth said she thought her parents were watching her from heaven. Maybe his Pa and Beth were watching him, too. He recalled seeing them together in his dream at the ravine. Both of his parents had said, _"She's coming."_

Maybe, just maybe, they knew Jenny after all.

He felt a warmth and peace overtake him. They were here…somehow he just knew they were watching.

Enos continued to look at the handkerchief as he spoke to Sam, "Would ya' take this to Jenny? She knows how much it means to me," his voice cracked slightly. "Would ya' ask her to carry it for me?" Shaking it off he remembered, "Oh yeah, here's th' rings, too."

He pulled a small box out of his top dresser drawer and took a peek at the simple gold bands. Jenny's looked so tiny. He smiled when he thought of slipping it on her finger next to her engagement ring.

Sam rolled his eyes then took the box out of his hand. "Come on, Enos. Quit lollygaggin' around! Let me see that," he took the small handkerchief. "Yep. Somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue, something old. Told ya', I've done this four times. See ya' downstairs."

"Y-yeah…okay." _Breathe…just breathe…_

Sam was halfway down the hall before he realized Enos wasn't behind him. Turning around he went back and looked into the room. "ENOS! Go. Down. STAIRS!"

"Ya' mean … now?"

"Yeah, Enos. Right now!" Sam started laughing as Enos pulled at his collar and headed for the stairs.

He paid extra attention to his feet and held the rail in fear that he would trip and ruin everything. Somehow he found himself standing in front of the fireplace alongside Judge Druten. Jim had stayed in the apartment at the barn and he was actually glad about that. Sam was a great guy and he was thankful that he had stepped up to help.

As Enos looked around the house he felt a little lightheaded and woozy but he was ready. The candles made the house glow warmly. Katie had put small candles along the staircase, in the windows and along the hearth and mantel. Sam had moved the furniture back out of the way. For having no electricity, he had to admit it looked really amazing!

Katie came down the stairs in a pretty green dress with a small bouquet of flowers. He recognized them from the flowers Jaxon had brought to the hospital this morning. When Sam appeared at the top of the stairs with Jenny everything went into slow motion.

Outside rain, wind and hail assaulted the house around them. Thunder crashed and lightening struck, but inside the house the sun was shining and the only thing he could see was Jenny.

She wore a crème colored dress with long sleeves and a scooped neckline that left her shoulders bare. He took in every detail from the flowers in her hair and the emerald pendant he adored, to the curve of her waist and the way the skirt gracefully fell over her hips and moved around her ankles when she walked. He watched her with awe as she flowed down the stairs on Sam's arm as her hair rested softly on her shoulders. The most beautiful thing was the look in her eyes…he would remember that forever.

Next thing he knew she was in front of him, smiling and gazing into his eyes as the occasional tear fell. The handkerchief was pinned to her dress with a single white rosebud, much like a corsage would be. She lovingly touched it with her fingertips as she looked up at him, as if acknowledging his parents presence in some way. She passed her bouquet to Katie and he took her hands in his as Judge Druten began.

He heard _SOME_ of the things Judge Druten said. He remembered hearing "_dearly beloved_" and "_to have and to hold_" and of course "_as long as we both shall live_." He heard himself say "I do" and his own tears fell when she said the same. It was a living dream and he savored every single moment. His hands were surprisingly steady when he slid the ring on her finger and she giggled when she had to force his over his knuckle.

When he heard "_I know pronounce you husband and wife_" he didn't bother waiting for the next part and kissed his bride as his heart overflowed.

Enos thought this must be bliss or elation or whatever it is they call it when you're happy beyond measure. He held her tight as he kissed her deeply, then gently letting her go he gazed into her eyes. They were so full of emotion and love. She was everything, the air he breathed, the beat of his heart and the world around him. Every moment they shared was forever written on his heart. Jenny had stirred his very soul and was his entire world. He would spend the rest of his days loving her.

* * *

Out in the apartment Jim sat listening to his scanner by the light of a single lantern. There had been several rescues of stranded motorists and the State Police had been called in to help. There were several traffic accidents and the County was in a State of Emergency.

As he sat back and listened, a haunting voice came over the scanner. It was nothing he had ever heard before. It wasn't a plane either. He was familiar with the local codes and calls. This was different and it was disturbing. The voice was weak and grew even weaker...to a near whisper. He grabbed a pencil and quickly scribbled down the call signs.

_"Alpha three dash eight? __Gamma five dash fifteen alpha? Gamma five dash fifteen beta? Do you copy? Please! Highland 80 is down! Repeat! Beta ten dash two…three…is…down…"_

Jim listened carefully for more but there was nothing. He heard the Sheriff respond, but there was no response and the Sheriff dismissed it as kids playing on the radio. He tossed his notepad aside, the adrenaline now running uselessly through his system.

"Stupid kids. This ain't no time to be playin' around!"


	30. Whispers of Tomorrow, Part 2

_A/N: Hey Everyone! Just FYI, Chapter 29, (Part 1) and this chapter, (Part 2), happen on the same evening. Part 1 is at the Ranch and Part 2 is mostly at the Duke Farm. Part 3 will be up ASAP! Sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday but I'll try and keep the chapters coming! Thanks to all who read and/or review! You keep me motivated! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language/Mild Fluff/Ref. to Violence******_

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Whispers of Tomorrow Part 2**

_This is the end of patience  
But I can't move away from you  
This is the edge of patience  
So you drain my soul and  
Even though it hurts I can't slow down  
Walls are closing in and I hit the ground  
Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind  
Just one last time*_

* * *

Jaxon pulled into the hotel in Lincoln feeling somewhat refreshed. He was asleep before the jet left the runway and while still tired, he gained a second wind and was eager to see Cynthia. It would take some serious discussion to convince Gus and Emily that Cynthia should come home tonight.

She was so distraught this afternoon that she couldn't tell Emily and Gus that he was coming. He decided it was best if he were to explain the situation to them and spare Cynthia the additional stress. First he had to find out what room they were in and Jaxon would have to work his magic on the clerk.

As he approached the lobby he ruffled his hair a bit then turned on the charm and poured syrup over it when he saw the homely girl behind the counter. It was time to go to work…or aimlessly knock on 400 hotel doors.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

Jaxon stood casually with a hand on the counter. His eyes sparkled as he grinned flirtatiously at the young girl with thick glasses and a nametag that said … Bertha_._

"Yes, I'm meeting my family here but they forgot to give me the room number. Would you be so sweet as to check on it for me? The name is Augustus Rafferty. They should have several rooms," he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to give out that information."

He leaned on the counter with his elbows and moved closer as he gazed at her.

"Oh, I see. That's a shame. I would be really…appreciative…if you could, but that's okay. I'd hate to get you in trouble, Bertha. I guess I'll figure something out," he averted his gaze momentarily to her lips and back up to her eyes, then smiled at her again.

She was starting to bend, "Uh…I…um…well are you really part of their family?"

_NO._ "Yeah! He's my uncle. They just left Wyoming. He's that friendly guy with the mustache that adores his wife? I'm sure you noticed them."

"Oh, them! Yeah, they were _sooo_ romantic and cute!" she blushed.

_Bingo._ "I should be so lucky someday, they are something special," he glanced down then back up. "You have…I'm sorry I'm being to forward," he looked down and moved back.

"Oh, no! Wh-what were you saying?"

_Gotcha._ He moved back in and with a hint of a smile he said, "I just think you have a really lovely smile, Bertha," he again gazed at her lips before looking back up at her eyes.

"Well…I um…can make an exception. Just DON'T tell!"

"My…lips…are sealed," the poor girl's eyes went immediately to his lips at the suggestion as she took a hitched breath. "You're real sweet. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," he flashed another bright smile.

Without taking her eyes off of him she pulled the registry book and five minutes later he was walking down the hallway to room 221. As he went to knock on the door he could hear Emily as she tried to comfort Cynthia.

"Sweetheart, ya' been like this all day! Now ya' gotta pull it together. I can't understand ya'. What are ya sayin' 'bout Daisy? What made ya' change your mind? I still think it's best to wait a day or two for Jenny's sake, don't ya' think?"

"Em-Emily, y-you don't understand! I want to go home!" she choked.

Jaxon knocked, not wanting to prolong her distress. He held his breath as he waited for the door to open. He heard Gus approaching on the other side.

"Ya' need to listen to Emily, Darlin'. Ya' calm yourself down so we can go eat. Nobody can think straight on an empty stomach. Then we gotta make that call. I'm hungrier than a fat lady at an all you can eat bar-b-q," he opened the door and his chin hit the floor. "JAXON? What th' sam hill are ya' doin'?"

"Where is she, Gus."

"Just get yourself in here, she's a blubberin' mess and I reckon ya' know somethin' 'bout that! She ain't been able to stop cryin' all afternoon. Ya' KNOW I can't stand cryin' women!"

Cynthia was on her feet as he walked in the room. He noticed Emily move to Gus as Jaxon reached out to her.

"Jaxon!" Cynthia leapt into his arms and trembled as she sobbed. The only thing he could do was let her cry it out as he hugged her.

"It's going to be all right now, Cynthia. I'm taking you home."

As soon as she was over her initial shock and could finally talk, she told everyone about her conversation with Daisy. Jaxon wasn't surprised, or angry for that matter. He knew this was going to be a tough thing for everyone so it was only natural that Daisy wanted to protect Drake and keep the love they shared.

Emily on the other hand was upset and angry. She felt Daisy was taking a harsh line with Cynthia. She understood Daisy was afraid, too, but they were all hurting.

"Jaxon," Emily said. "I gotta call th' Dukes soon. What are ya' plannin'? I really think it would be best to give them a couple more days. Cynthia was callin' to tell Luke she was gonna wait a day or two."

Sighing heavily Jaxon weighed his options. The only reason to wait would be to get Jenny on her feet. But Jenny was home, she was with Katie, Enos would be there for her and she wouldn't be as surprised as everyone thought. Guilt was going to be Jenny's biggest issue and having Cynthia there to talk to might help.

Drake had even bigger issues to deal with and the sooner he found out the better. He shouldn't go further with Daisy until he knew the truth. The fact that Daisy knew bothered him. It wasn't fair to any of them. He just hoped this didn't snap Drake's heart in two and break him emotionally. He had been a wreck after Cynthia…left.

There was nothing to gain by waiting. It prolonged a lie and meant Cynthia continued in a holding pattern. That just wasn't right.

"No, Emily. I can't keep this from Drake and Jenny. I'm taking Cynthia home. Tonight."

Emily walked to him and put her hand on his arm, "Well there ain't no sense in ya' runnin' off so fast. Ya' look like two cents with a hole punched in it. I ain't lettin' neither of ya' go until ya' eat a proper meal. We've got enough time to eat and I'll call th' Dukes before ya' leave. But Jaxon, I want ya' to think 'bout this. Just be open to reconsiderin'."

"I'll think about it over dinner, but I don't see another way. Cynthia? Will you be all right if we stay and eat? We can be in the air by 8:00."

"Yes, I'll be okay. I'm so glad you're here! We should see how the call goes before we leave."

Gus clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "ALL RIGHT! Food! Let's get goin'! I'll grab Barney and Hosea. Oh! Jaxon! Ya' probably ain't heard 'bout Dan! He's awake and is gonna be just fine in a couple of weeks. Emily and I both talked to him today. He's gonna make th' move with us to Hazzard. Come on, y'all. I'm plum starved."

Jaxon rolled his eyes. _Great. _"DAN? Gus, after the stunt he pulled?"

Looking back over his shoulder Gus grinned, "Emily and I have a bet. She says he's gonna be on th' ground or bleedin' th' first twenty-four hours. She says it's gonna be Jenny, but my money is on Enos. Don't ya' worry none, Jaxon. Dan's gonna just have to get over hisself."

"That isn't funny, Gus! Jenny has enough-"

"Jaxon?" Emily interrupted. "Shut up and get your ass to the restaurant."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Luke stood on the front porch with Bo watching the clouds in the distance. When they got home from pulling the stump out of the pasture Daisy was gone. She didn't leave a note and the rifle was leaning up against the counter in the kitchen. They knew she was with Drake, but even Uncle Jesse was upset that she had left the house so soon after being hospitalized.

Bo leaned against the post and whittled on a small stick to keep his hands busy, "Well, we've been on every road between here and th' ranch and now we gotta worry 'bout her gettin' home before th' storm. Where th' heck did he take her?"

"I tell ya' what," Luke gave the swing a push. "If they ain't here in ten minutes I'll call Rosco. I'm tellin' ya', Drake will watch out for Daisy. I'm sure he just wanted to spend some time with her after what happened."

Bo tossed the stick out into the yard. "Well then why couldn't he have spent time with her right here? Doc Appleby told her to take it easy! Katie said he left right after he dropped them off! He could have at least turned on th' CB! I'm havin' a long talk with Daisy when she shows up!"

"Well at least we know Jaxon didn't tell him about Cynthia yet. This mornin' at th' hospital he was madder than a wet hen! I don't know how he found out; I just hope we still have until Wednesday. I ain't ready."

Spinning his head around he took a hard look at Luke, "Okay. What do ya' mean '_I ain't ready' _… I've seen that look before and…" Bo's chin dropped. "LUKAS! Ya' gotta thing for CYNTHIA?"

"WHAT?! Now wait a minute! I do NOT! All I meant was I'd hate for everything to fall apart tomorrow! I ain't ready for th' stress!"

"Yeah, right! So what does she look like?" Bo narrowed his eyes.

"Hardly noticed," Luke looked at his feet and thought of the gorgeous brown eyes, her auburn hair, the way her perfume made her smell like a rose, her long eyelashes and…that extremely curvy body. _Drake sure knows how to pick his women! _ The corner of his mouth went up just a tad and Bo pounced.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT! She's a real looker ain't she! I knew ya' were actin' weird the night ya' got back! That's just great, Luke! Now I got BOTH of my cousins tangled up in this warped soap opera! YOU need to go out! After supper I'm takin' ya' to the Boar's Nest. I'll call Amanda and Mary Anne. We ain't taken them out in ages. I need to spend some time with Amanda anyhow. Did ya' see how she was all googley-eyed over Jaxon at th' hospital this mornin'?"

"Yeah, I saw that but he ain't got a clue. Maybe you're right. I could use a night out, but it AIN'T 'cause of Cynthia!"

Pushing off the swing Luke walked over to the edge of the porch and looked up at the sky. The thunder rumbled in the distance and the sunset was beginning to slip behind the dark storm clouds.

"I'm gonna try th' CB again," Bo headed for the door.

At the end of the driveway, Luke spotted lights as the Scout turned off the road.

"Hang on, Bo. They're back."

* * *

Daisy and Drake had enjoyed a wonderful afternoon together, even though he slept a couple of hours. She had let herself go and spent the time in his arms nodding off and on in the sunshine. Her fingers had run through his hair and felt the muscles of his chest. Darn him for being so gallant today. Drake certainly had will power!

When the wind shifted and the temperature dropped, Drake insisted she wait in the warmth of the Scout while he gathered up the picnic basket and folded the blankets. Her guardian angel was turning into a knight in shining armor.

It had been a special day and the memories they made could never be stolen away. He hadn't given her a firm answer about going to the orphanage fundraiser Saturday. The excuse he gave didn't surprise her…he didn't like crowds…but he said he would think about it. She knew Enos volunteered every year and if Jenny was well enough to go with him, Daisy might just have a chance of getting Drake there. She wasn't holding her breath or looking forward to watching Enos gush over his new…ugh…fiancé…but it would be worth it to be with Drake.

So much could change by the weekend. Would there even be a tomorrow? She brushed the thought aside. If he made the commitment at least he would be thinking of her instead of Cynthia. Daisy realized she was thinking like a teenager competing with the captain of the cheerleading squad for the quarterback. She couldn't help but feel that way; there was nothing else she could do to diminish her fears.

By the time they reached the farm it would be too late to call Emery Potter about the old house, but she would try tomorrow. She had hopes that she could find out something before Wednesday and they would have another thing to bond them together. Perhaps Uncle Jesse would know something.

As Drake pulled up to the farmhouse Daisy could see Bo and Luke waiting on the porch and by the expression on Bo's face, he was not happy. She bit her lip as Drake walked around the Scout to her door. Before she could step out he had her in his arms and on the porch out of the cold wind.

He put Daisy on her feet in front of Luke as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Luke," he gave a slight nod. "Ya be missin' this?"

Luke smiled and shook his hand. "Yeah, we we're wonderin' where ya' took off with it."

Drake wrapped an arm around Daisy's shoulders, gave her a squeeze and nuzzled her ear as she giggled and blushed.

Bo didn't care for Drake's lighthearted display of affection and began to rip a strip off of him.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YA' BEEN WITH HER, DRAKE? She ain't in no condition to be out in this cold air after what she just went through! Doc Appleby told her to rest! We've been worried sick!"

"Bo! It's okay," Daisy reassured. "I'm just fine!"

Drake narrowed his eyes and scowled at the youngest Duke. He wasn't about to be pushed around by a kid and he had taken extra care to watch out for Daisy today. His fatigue wasn't helping him keep his temper in check.

"I think ya best be explainin'! Ya got a problem with me, ya snibblin' BRAT!?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I called ya a SNIBBLIN' BRAT! Do ya need a good THUMPIN' or are ya going to tell me the problem?!"

"I ain't no BRAT! But you're dang right I gotta problem with ya'! How 'bout ya' keep your STINKIN' hands off my cousin!"

"BO!" Daisy yelled.

Not understanding the gravity of his actions, or what Drake could physically do to him, Bo puffed up and took an aggressive step towards the large Scot and Drake immediately countered.

Luke grabbed Bo while Daisy grabbed Drake's arm and jumped between the two men, "BO! DON'T YOU DARE! Who I see is MY BUSINESS! Ya' go inside! I want to talk to ya' in private! RIGHT NOW!"

Daisy gave him a harsh look that told him he would pay later if he didn't.

Bo continued to glare at Drake, "Well I think that's a FINE idea Daisy! Maybe I can talk some dang SENSE INTO YA'!" he stormed in the house.

Daisy was aghast at his outburst then turned to Drake, her face flushed with anger. "I'm real sorry, sugar. I'm gonna go talk to him, would ya' stay for supper?"

Like pushing a button the aggression was gone and he smiled his half smile. He slinked his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Ya not worry. Ya know I not need approval and I'll not be scared away from my girl. Ya be kind for invitin' me to supper, but I should be checkin' on Jenny. I enjoyed spendin' the day with ya. I'll call ya in the mornin." Drake kissed her deeply and she felt that wobbly feeling in her knees. Before leaving, he gave her a tender hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Daisy."

She let the words wash over her. Would this be the last time he said them? Fighting her tears she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Drake. I need to see ya' tomorrow."

"Ya will, promise," a quick peck on the forehead and he was off the porch.

Daisy watched with yearning as he walked back to the Scout. _Tomorrow, he's gonna be back tomorrow. _ Then as the rain began to fall he drove away. Her tears were stinging as they tried to break through to the surface but instead of giving into her sorrow she allowed her anger to come through and push them aside. It was time to have a serious talk with Bo.

* * *

After Drake left, Daisy's talk with Bo didn't go well. The Dukes gathered at the dinner table and ate in silence. Setting her ice tea down, she looked across the table at Uncle Jesse in hopes he might help. She then tried to reason with Bo again.

"Bo? I know ya' don't really care for him, but ya' just don't know him yet. He don't trust easily and he pushes people away. If ya' just give him a chance ya' might see what I do. I know this is hard for ya', but I'm gonna fight to keep him. I really want ya' to try. At least make him feel welcome in our home. Jenny and Jaxon will probably be pushin' him to go back to Cynthia. I don't believe it's a sure thing that he's gonna leave me. I had to let Enos go just like Drake had to let Cynthia go. He loves me, Bo."

Not wanting to go down this road again Luke interrupted. "WOW! Listen to that storm! It's really pickin' up. I'm gonna turn on th' scanner."

Bo sighed heavily, "I'm just afraid he's goin' back to her, Daisy. I don't want ya' to be hurt like ya' was when ya' lost Enos. That was just awful for ya' and I'd hate to see it happen again."

A crash of thunder caused Daisy to startle in her chair. She was at the end of her rope but determined to help him understand. "You can't protect me from what's comin', Bo. Not any more than I can protect him! I love ya' for tryin'! I love Drake, I LOVE HIM! He's amazing and tender and I'm so angry that he has to face this kinda pain! When he finds out Cynthia is still alive I don't know what it's gonna do to him! I'm not going to let her steal him from me! I won't just walk away from what we have!"

Bo fired right back, "Dang it Daisy! Th' chances ain't good even if ya' do fight for him! Think about this…if ya' hadn't had that fight with Enos, do ya' think Jenny would have had a chance?"

"No. I'd be th' one…" she sat up straighter. "Just what are ya' tryin' to say, Bo? That he don't really love me? Or that I'm his second choice?"

"NO! Darlin, I ain't sayin' that! I didn't mean to hurt ya'. What I'm sayin' is they have the kinda history that ya' had with Enos, 'cept they didn't have no fight! Ya' heard what Luke said, none of this was her fault! Gidget lied to Cynthia! She kept her from him all this time!" he sighed and lowered his eyes. "I'm awful sorry, Daisy. I just think ya' need to distance yourself from him before he really hurts ya'."

Daisy was speechless and tears streaked down her face. The phone rang and Luke quickly picked it up.

Uncle Jesse had heard enough. "I think we've had 'bout enough of this subject. Both of ya' need to just cool off a bit then I want to talk to ya' later. I understand and I'm concerned for everybody, especially Drake. That's a powerful lot of hurt to deal with losin' th' woman ya' love that way. To find out it was all a lie or a misunderstandin'... that's just..." Uncle Jesse sat back in his chair as his eyes turned misty. "How's a person supposed to cope with somethin' like that? If your Aunt Lavinia showed up on my doorstep I'd be overjoyed, but I'd still hurt over all these years without her. Drake is…he's young and…" his voice broke. "Just drop it."

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse."

Daisy wiped at her tears and turned her attention to Luke's conversation with Emily. The storm was extremely loud and continued to intensify. Perhaps Drake would turn around and come back. She smiled at the thought of more time with him before Cynthia came back.

"Emily…slow down and say that again."

"_LUKE! What was Daisy thinkin'? She's makin' things worse for herself!"_

He turned to Daisy, "Why? What's she done?"

Daisy's eyes got wide as saucers. She hadn't told anyone about her conversation with Cynthia. It hadn't come up! Now _she_ was in trouble with EMILY? Daisy needed Emily on _HER_ side! That little witch ran and tattled?!

"_I ain't meanin' to be short with ya' Luke, but Cynthia's been cryin' ALL DAY! She called to talk to ya' at lunch and Daisy done upset her! She told her to leave Drake in peace and go rebuild her life! Ya' mind explainin' what has gotten into that girl now!?"_

He furrowed his brow, "She knows that we have to tell Drake the truth. Why would she tell Cynthia to go rebuild her life?!"

"_I ain't gotta clue why, but she did! She also told her she was bein' selfish! Didn't Daisy tell ya' Cynthia called?"_

She saw the look in his eyes and knew she had put him in the middle…again. Daisy looked away from him in her heartache. It was tough enough that Bo was upset with her!

"Emily, Cynthia is just going to have to try and understand. Daisy's afraid that when Drake finds out he's going to leave her!"

"_Didn't she learn nothin' from this spring? She's gotta get along with Cynthia and trust! They are all victims in this. This mess AIN'T CYNTHIA'S FAULT!"_

"I know it ain't Cynthia's fault, it's Gidget's fault! But that don't change the fact that we ain't told him yet! Won't Cynthia give us a few more days? Please let me talk to her!"

"_You may not even have the day now! I'm tryin' to convince them to stay here, but now I got Ja-"_

There was a bright flash and a loud crash of thunder as the power went out and the phone line went dead.

"Emily? What do ya' mean _them_? EMILY!"

He slammed down the phone. "Well Daisy? Now I have no idea when Cynthia's gonna be here! Ya' may not have any more time with Drake!"

"That's enough, Luke," Uncle Jesse said. "Grab them candles and let's finish dinner in peace, as much peace as we can get with that storm makin' all that racket."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me," Daisy ran through the dark house to her room and sobbed on the bed. Drake loved her! They would still have tomorrow!

* * *

On the other side of the kitchen door, Drake slid down the wall of the house as he tried to breathe. Just as he had reached to knock he had heard Cynthia's name and froze in place. Unable to move he listened to _every single word_ as he stood behind the curtain covering the thin pane of glass. _"…Cynthia is still alive…"_

He had not gotten far on the roads before they began to flood. With the construction project the way it was near the ranch, he figured it would be impossible to get through. It was getting dark so he had turned around in hopes of finding safe haven at the Duke Farm.

Instead he learned the truth.

Drake felt his entire body jolt like he had been given an electrical shock. He felt like he had been run through the chest with a dull stick. As much as he tried to convince himself he heard incorrectly, the more the words repeated in his mind.

"…_Cynthia is still alive … I'm not going to let her steal him from me!"_

"…_Gidget lied to Cynthia! She kept her from him all this time!"_

"…_I have no idea when Cynthia's gonna be here!"_

The heartbreak and anguish he felt was unreal. He wanted to cry out, scream in anger and grief, but he couldn't breathe. There was a loud crash and lightening streaked violently across the sky. The sounds of the storm around him began to fade. He heard the blood pumping through his veins then a faint echo from the past.

"_DRAKE! She's gone! We've tried everything! We have to go! They're coming! I can't lose you both!"_

There was a flash of lightening and he saw Cynthia's lifeless body in his arms. He gasped and tried to get to his feet when there was another flash and she was gone. As his heart raced, he took in rapid shallow puffs of air. He looked down again to see himself covered in her blood. It was everywhere, exactly the way it had been that day. He was panic-stricken.

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing as his chest heaved from the pressure. When he opened his eyes again, the blood was gone and he was holding his keys in his hand. He looked out into the rain to see his Scout. The storm was raging around him; the trees bent over in the wind and threatened to break under its force.

Unsteady on his feet he clamored off the steps and out to the Scout. He climbed into the drivers seat and as he shivered from the wet and the cold he tried to get the key in the ignition. After dropping them twice and several missed attempts he was successful and the engine roared to life.

Gripping the steering wheel with all his might he pictured Daisy with him this afternoon. He wanted to go back! He envisioned her beautiful eyes, the way she looked at him, the way she touched him…it warmed him and his heart yearned for her. She said she loved him and he believed she did. He certainly loved her! Daisy brought him out of his grief! That had been real!

He looked at the house and cringed in pain. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he went to Daisy. Just as he reached for the ignition to turn off the engine, there was another flash of lightening and he saw Cynthia sitting next to him. The smell of roses filled the air and her dark brown eyes were pooled with tears as she twirled the ring on her finger…the ring _he gave her!_ She was wearing that sweater…his favorite. She wore it the first time he told her he loved her and-

"_Drake, I love you and I don't want to be without you."_

"**T-Tia?" **

She was here! He reached out to touch her and she faded away. At the same time he cried out in unbearable pain. He would have done anything to save her, to be with her just one last time!

He needed to get to Jenny. She would help him! This was just another bad nightmare created by his traumatic memories! He was just dreaming! He saw here several times right after she died! That's all this was! Jenny could help and she would tell him the truth! She was there with him that day and she saw what happened!

But ... Daisy said "_Cynthia is still alive."_

Confused and afraid he slammed the Scout into gear. Mud flew and water sprayed as he barreled down the driveway. He flipped on the lights and swerved out onto the road. Trees and fences passed by in a blur as he fought to keep the Scout steady. The rain poured down heavily and the headlights barely cut through the curtain of water.

When the SUV reached pavement he accelerated and the vehicle soared down the asphalt. His sense of direction was highly acute and while he wasn't sure of his exact location, he knew he was heading towards the ranch. Drake was desperate to reach his family and controlled the Scout as if it were an extension of him.

The words continued to replay in his mind and he began to further contemplate their meaning. Cynthia was alive? His mother had kept her away from him? Why? How could she do that to him? Realizing he betrayed the love of his life by giving his heart to another woman he groaned in agony. He had even brought her into his bed! But, he couldn't help himself and Daisy was everything he wanted! HE LOVED DAISY!

He loved Cynthia, but she was gone…he thought. The questions kept coming, driving him further and further over the edge.

Did that mean he had to choose? How could he pick one over the other when he loved them both? The thought of Cynthia being alone all this time overwhelmed him with guilt. Did he really leave her there to die? They both suffered needlessly all this time? Him in grief and her thinking he abandoned her? Just like his MOTHER?! He NEVER would have left her if he knew! NEVER!

**"TIA! NO!"**

In anger he slammed his fist into the dashboard and put the pedal to the floor. He had to find her and explain! As he raced up a hill and over the other side the tires lifted from the pavement and the Scout began to hydroplane. It spun 360 degrees as it flew out of control. The SUV continued to spin wildly as the momentum propelled it forward.

One. Two. Three. Four.

It continued to spin. Drake heard the sound of the tires as they made intermittent contact with the road. He stood on the clutch and fought the wheel to try and regain control, but it continued to spin around and around as it flew down the road until it went airborne. For a moment the only sound was the engine as it revved higher and higher, then with a loud crash, water flew and windows exploded as Drake's world and all his grief vanished in the darkness of the storm.

* * *

Cooter was blocking one lane of Highway 20 with his tow truck as he pulled a pickup out of a ditch. It was dark and he had considered leaving it, but had fought the mud and rain too long to give up now.

A couple of teenagers, C.J. Miller and his younger brother Leon had ventured out to the construction zone to see how high the water had risen in the trench. They had slid off the side of the road after losing control of the pickup. He had read the kids the riot act before putting them in the cab of his tow truck. They had been lucky to end up on the side of the road and not in the four feet of water that now filled the trench.

Cletus had heard the call and pulled up to check on things just as Cooter started the winch. He shined his flashlight down at the pickup and shook his head in disapproval. The rain swirled in the wind around them and he decided it would be better if he drove the kids home. They had already caused enough trouble.

"Hey, Cooter! Don't let them kids leave. I'll take 'em home. Talk 'bout a gully washer! We got people stranded all over th' place!"

"Ya' ain't kiddin', buddy roe! I'll take 'em. I got another call near th' Miller's place. I heard Rosco call Enos earlier this evenin' b'fore his radio died. He musta lost power at th' ranch. Ain't no way he's gettin' through th' river over there." Cooter gestured to the trench where the dirt ramps had washed out and only a sharp drop off remained.

Cletus snorted, "Huh! Lucky for Enos, I'm out here pullin' double shifts while he's stuck in that there fancy house with a pretty girl for th' next day or two! They was supposed to start construction on that access road tomorrow, but I reckon that ain't happenin'. Shoot half th' county is without power and phones. Th' CB is th' only way to reach anybody!"

The sound of tires squealing caught Cooter's attention. "What th' heck is that?" he squinted his eyes and peered through the rain. He saw lights from an approaching vehicle, but something was wrong. The car was spinning like a top as it moved closer and closer.

"Look out, Cletus! We gotta move! That thing's gotta be doin' 80!"

Cletus barely had time to pull the kids out of the tow truck and drag them off the side of the road. They all watched in shock as the small SUV spun around and around violently, missing the tow truck and crashing through the construction signs. When the road ended it flew out over the open ditch. As the nose angled down it completed another spin while the engine revved uselessly.

Had they been able to see, the SUV landed far out in the water with a huge splash and lurched dangerously to one side. Then it fell back on four wheels with a second splash as the windows blew out.

They ran to the edge of the trench and looked out to see one headlight half submerged in the muddy water. It was impossible to see anything else.

"SHOO DOGGIE! Lordy, Cletus! We'z gonna need help! I'll drop this here pickup and get some light over there, if they will reach that far!"

"Buzzards on a buzzsaw! I ain't never seen nothin' like that b'fore!"

One of the teens ran to Cooter, "WHOA that thing was a'flyin'! M-Mr. Davenport? Ya' think th' driver is de...I mean, okay?"

"I'z seen them Duke boys take a pretty hard lickin' but nothin' like that! Just don't ya' get no ideas, C.J. and ya' go back to th' truck. STAY there! This ain't nothin' ya' need to be watchin'."

Cletus called for help as he pulled the patrol car up to the trench to use the spotlight.

"Hazzard Two to Sheriff! I have a traffic accident at the construction site on Highway 20! I need all th' help I can get! Vehicle is in th' trench and partially submerged approximately 50 feet from th' end of th' highway! Send an ambulance code 3."

"10-4, Hazzard Two. What kinda moron did that? Is th' vehicle overturned or underwater?"

"Negative, Sheriff. It landed upright, but it's in 'bout four feet of water and probably risin'. Looks like an SUV of some sort. I ain't sure who it is. We can't see well enough but dadgum it was spinnin' b'fore it flew off the edge!"

"Copy that, Hazzard Two. I'll call for rescue units and an ambulance. I'm on my way, ETA is 15 minutes."

"10-4 Sheriff, ya' might…um…put th' coroner on standby."

As the Sheriff called for extra help, Cletus aimed the spotlight and ran back to the ledge. Cooter had disconnected the pickup and quickly backed the tow truck to the edge of the trench. They could barely make out the crumpled hood because of the heavy rain. The rest of the SUV was in absolute darkness.

Cletus went to Cooter's window, "We got help comin', ya' got any idea how were gonna get down there? With all this lightnin' if we go down in that water we might end up a couple of crispy critters!"

"No kiddin', I might be crazy but I ain't dumb! I ain't wild 'bout th' idea neither! We can't just sit here and do nothin'!"

"Dang it…they can't stay in that water. It's too cold! Hey, turn up your C.B.! What is that?"

Cooter turned up the volume to hear a weak and despondent voice.

_"…fifteen alpha? Gamma five dash fifteen beta? Do you copy? Please! Highland 80 is down! Repeat! Beta ten dash two…three…is…down…"_

* * *

_**A/N: Next Chapter will be up ASAP! Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_

_*Lyrics from Just One Last Time by David Guetta_


	31. Whispers of Tomorrow, Part 3

_A/N: Part 3! There is **much** more to come! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to all who read and or review! ENJOY!_

*****Mild Language/Fluff Alert*****

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Whispers of Tomorrow, Part 3**

_Never think that God's  
delays are God's denials.  
Hold on; hold fast; hold out.  
Patience is genius._

~Georges-Louis Leclerc

* * *

After the wedding ceremony at the house on the Circle M, Enos sat in front of the fireplace with his new bride and a permanent smile. Katie had been a real trooper about things, even to the point of insisting they cut the cake and have a toast. She had found a box of Twinkies and a few cans of warm ginger ale. Jenny went into a laughing fit when they cut the Twinkie in half. Enos couldn't wait to see those pictures.

Something between a chuckle and a laugh escaped him and Jenny smiled brightly then turned his face to hers, kissing him playfully.

Katie prepared Judge Druten's room for him and then suddenly appeared with a deck of cards and two bags of pasta noodles. Enos and Jenny watched her curiously as she grabbed her raincoat and the two men followed her lead.

"Okay you guys, elbow macaroni is a quarter, the bowtie noodles are fifty cents. I'm warning you fair and square, I _am_ _the_ _card shark_. Are you ready to learn a few things about poker from Katie McMillan?"

"Yes ma'am," Sam laughed. "Ya' never stop learnin'. I'll grab th' extra lantern."

Enos took Jenny's hand and the couple joined their friends at the door.

Jenny pulled Katie into a hug, "Thank you, Katie! You made this so special!"

"Anything for the sister of my best friend! You two have fun," she snickered.

Before letting her go Jenny whispered, "DON'T stay out there alone with Jim. You come back here with the Judge, understand?"

"Yeah…um…should I be worried?"

Jenny let her go, "No, as long as you do that you're fine! Have a good time! Thanks again for making our wedding so beautiful!"

"I said you're welcome! He's a swell guy, Jenny. We need to talk tomorrow." She leaned in and whispered again, "Jaxon kissed me…FINALLY!"

Jenny gasped, "Really? It's about time!"

Judge Druten pulled on his coat and shook Enos's hand before kissing the bride on the cheek.

"Congratulations again you two. Be sure to file that marriage certificate as soon as ya' get into town. Y'all just enjoy the alone time. We're goin' out to th' barn apartment and I'm gonna teach these young-uns a thing or two 'bout cards. We'll be back in a couple of hours but we won't disturb ya'."

Enos put his arm around Jenny and pulled her close, "Thanks a bunch, Judge Druten. We sure appreciate everything!"

Jenny agreed, "Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you will bring your wife over for dinner soon. I'd love to meet her. Thank you so very much!"

"Count on it! It was an honor, Mr. and Mrs. Strate," he smiled. "The two of ya' just remember this was the easy part. As long as ya' stick together, you will work through the tough parts. Remember ya' made a commitment to each other and the good Lord today. I wish ya' all the happiness and as few of the tough times as possible." Judge Druten put on his hat and left with the others.

Enos looked at his beautiful bride and again took in every detail. He thought she looked like an angel in her dress but the way she smiled with her eyes was still his favorite feature. He heard a tiny sigh of contentment when she pressed her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Ya' sure look beautiful, Mrs. Strate."

"Oh, I love that…Mrs. Strate…it hardly seems real," her eyes were bright but a little sleepy.

"I should take ya' upstairs and let ya' rest, Jenny. Ya' had a real big day."

"Well, I don't plan on resting alone! I want my husband there, too!"

He giggled then she squealed in delight when he picked her up, gave her a playful spin and then carried her upstairs to their room.

_Ours…it's our room…_

Once they reached the master bedroom, he put her back on her feet and again kissed her tenderly. He didn't know what had come over him but he was strangely at ease. However, Jenny seemed to be rather nervous all of a sudden. She walked over to the window and looked out at the storm. The wind and lightning were finally beginning to decrease, but the rain still poured down.

"It…it sure is raining," she said nervously. The window was foggy from the warmth in the bedroom and she used her finger to draw a heart.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, gently kissing his favorite spot on her neck. He took her hand and reached out and drew their initials inside the heart with her finger. She was full of giggles and blushed. He let her hand go and moved his up her arm and over her shoulder. His fingers followed the chain of her necklace to the pendant where he slid the jewel back and forth against her skin.

She leaned into him, "D-do you think it's…um…going to keep raining? At least it's not hailing anymore and…um…the thunder isn't as loud."

Enos nuzzled her head to the side and pressed his cheek to hers. "Somethin' tells me ya' ain't thinkin' 'bout th' weather, Jenny."

"Well…no. Deputy? I…um…have to tell you something," she looked over her shoulder and lost herself in his eyes.

"It's all right, hun. I didn't think ya' felt well enough tonight."

"No…that's not exactly it. I…" her eyes move to his lips as her hand slowly reached up to caress the back of his neck. "I've never…I mean…" even by the light of the lantern he could see her blushing brightly. She giggled again, "I love you, Deputy."

He gently squeezed her bare shoulders then turned her to face him. His hands went to the small of her back and one made its way up into her hair.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Strate," he moved her into him and guided her face to his, mere inches from his lips. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose as he inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume. Then moving back he heard her breath catch as his hand moved down her back to the curve of her hip.

Jenny looked deep into his eyes and blushed again. Her lips parted as she gasped ever so slightly, "You're so special to me, Deputy. I'll love you forever." In a very soft voice she said, "You're my…um…first. I'll always be yours…only yours."

Her eyes sparkled as a tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with the back of his hand and he was over the moon. He moved to her lips and kissed her … sweetly at first. Then the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, as if on a subconscious level he needed her to feel how much joy and love was running through him. The kiss became a hunger needing to be fulfilled as he felt the soft warmth beyond her lips. His hand found the long zipper of her dress and slowly moved it down. New sensations shot through them both as excitement and anticipation mixed with the passion between them.

Eventually, the dress fell to the floor and they ended up under the blankets as he followed his heart. He was gentle with her as always. Enos took her in his arms and she became forever his, joined together in a rhythm as old as creation itself. Later they lay basking in the warm afterglow and cherishing the touch of the other's embrace.

Enos's dreams were fulfilled and Jenny was his...forever and always.

* * *

_The old house suddenly appeared in front of Drake. His eyes went to Daisy who lay beside him on the blanket watching him. The sun was shining and the warmth of her body kept the chill at bay. There was a constant drumming sound above him but he wasn't sure what it was._

_"Please, Drake? I just want to be with you."_

_"Ya not be well and I'll not have ya push yourself today. Ya just relax…remember this be our first date anyway!" he saw the love in her eyes, but something else. Did she not like the house? Why was she sad? "Daisy? Ya tell me the truth. Do ya like the place?"_

"_It doesn't matter...if you like it, I like it! I want ya' to be happy, sugar!" Daisy moved above his face as her soft hair fell around him. He wanted to reach up and take the soft tresses in his fingers, but he was too tired. Gently taking his face in her hands, she kissed him passionately before moving back to unbutton his shirt. _

"_Girl, ya not be listenin' to me! Ya need to be restin'! When ya be stronger I'll make up the time with ya. Ya let me hold ya now. Maybe if ya be better tomorrow. I promise."_

_Daisy suddenly sat up and turned her back to him, "There's no tomorrow, Drake."_

"_Ya be talkin' nonsense. Come here, girl. I love ya!"_

_Again he tried to reach our to her but didn't have the strength. It was no matter, she turned back to him and again moved above him, but it wasn't Daisy gazing down at him with affection, it was Cynthia._

"_Tia...I…"_

"_You have to try harder! If you don't, there will be no tomorrow. I love you, Drake. With all my heart."_

_A crash of thunder sounded and rain began to fall. The drumming was louder now and the wind picked up. He was suddenly so cold he was shivering._

"_Tia! Please stay!"_

_He blinked and Daisy was back in his arms, "Stay with me, Drake. I'm not giving you up! __I'm not going to let her steal you from me!_ _I want to see you tomorrow!"_

"_Daisy…"_

_Everything began to darken until he could no longer see her. Her face was replaced with a bright light in the distance and the drumming was deafening. _

Another flash of lightning momentarily illuminated everything around him. Rain was pouring down on the roof of the Scout like it was a drum. The light where Daisy had been was up on a ledge in the distance before him. Everything hurt and he shivered violently from the cold.

Water filled the lower portion of the Scout. The steering wheel pushed painfully against him and he couldn't move. He was too weak to panic. He saw the radio laying sideways on the dash to his left. It must have broken free from the brackets.

Everything was beginning to close in on him and he felt himself slipping. He reached for the switch and yelled in pain. Trying with his other arm, he flipped the switch and was surprised when the radio came on, but he had no idea if it would actually transmit. He took the mic in his hand and as he slipped further away, he thought he was in a training exercise that had gone horribly amiss. Years and years of his father's training took over and he started calling for assistance.

"Alpha three dash eight? Gamma five…"

* * *

Daisy was sitting in the darkness of her room when Bo knocked on the door. At first she didn't answer him, but when she heard _"I'm sorry"_ she couldn't shut him out.

"Come in, sugar."

A warm glow of light grew larger as he entered the room with a lantern. Her eyes were red from her tears and she looked up at him feeling sad and lonely.

"Daisy, come sit with us in th' kitchen. Please? I won't argue with ya' 'bout Drake again. You're right and it's your business. I just love ya' Daisy. I wish that ya' didn't have to face this and that it was just…easy for ya'. I want ya' to have th' love ya' want."

"Oh, Bo," she gave him a big hug. "Ya' know I can't stay mad at ya'. I love you, too. I'm real lucky to have you and Luke to look out for me."

They walked into the kitchen together and joined Uncle Jesse and Luke at the table. The scanner was on and the light from the lantern warmed the kitchen with a soft radiance.

Uncle Jesse took Daisy's hand. "Are ya' doin' better now, baby girl? I know this is awful for ya'."

"I don't know. I don't feel like talkin' 'bout it," she said sadly. "But, I gotta question for ya', Uncle Jesse. Drake took me on a picnic this afternoon. Do ya' know anything about th' old place at 308 Stump Creek Road?"

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin. "I suppose that ya' might be talkin' 'bout the old Hawthorn place. It's been empty near ten years. I almost forgot 'bout it. Eli Hawthorn liked to think he made a mean batch of shine, but it was more like a mean batch of dysentery. Luke? Would ya' turn down that scanner just a bit?"

"Yes sir," Luke chuckled then turned down the scanner, but leaned in so he could still hear what was happening. There was a lot going on out in the storm.

Uncle Jesse continued, "Th' place ain't set to farm. I heard it went back to th' bank not long after his wife left him. He weren't much on responsibilities. Why?"

"Well," she said. "It's a real dump and it ain't officially for sale, but I was wonderin' if we could find th' owner. If it went back to th' bank does that mean it's Boss's place?"

"I don't think so. Mr. Hawthorn didn't get along with J.D. but ya' might ask Emery Potter. He'd know for sure. What are ya' up to?"

She smiled a little as she thought back to this afternoon, "Drake said he's gonna stay in Hazzard so he's gonna need to move off th' ranch when Enos and…" she stopped short and bit her lip.

"Daisy?" Bo looked at her with concern.

She plastered a smile on her face, "It's nothin'. It ain't like I'm surprised, I mean I knew in Wyoming that this was gonna happen, but it don't matter. I want to help Drake find the owner of the place. Ya' should have heard th' way he talked 'bout fixin' it up! He's got all these wonderful ideas. I ain't never seen him so excited."

Bo gave her an odd look, "Back up. He has to move off th' ranch when Enos does what?"

Her smile slowly faded, "Enos is gonna marry Jenny, Bo. I can't stop it, I can't change it and I can't stand it. But I love Drake and I won't lose him, too. I wanna help him buy this house. It would mean a lot to him…and to me. You know that he said today was our first date? Uncle Jesse, he said he wants to date me proper like."

Daisy wiped a tear then she looked at their eyes. They were filled with…PITY! She swallowed the lump in her throat. "STOP IT! Y'all don't look at me that way! It ain't over!"

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Bo said. "I'm still stuck on Enos getting' married. It don't sound like you're over Enos if him marryin' Jenny upsets ya' that bad."

"Bo Duke! I can't have Enos. I LOVE DRAKE! Ain't ya' listenin' to me?"

"Uh, we hear ya' Daisy we just worry is all," Uncle Jesse said.

"Hey, I got an idea," Bo tried to smooth things over. "I'll drive ya' into town in th' mornin' and we can check on that place. We can go find th' owner and see if he's willin' to sell. Then you can surprise Drake by tellin' him on your own."

Daisy's face lit up, "Really? Oh Bo that would be just great! Thank you, sugar!" she stood and gave him a hug then noticed Luke's serious expression as he huddled over the scanner. "Luke, what's goin' on?"

He looked at her grimly, "The weather is causin' lots of problems. There's a real bad accident. Cooter and Cletus just called it into Rosco."

Uneasiness came over Daisy as she slowly sat back down. "What about Drake? He ain't come back! Do ya' think he made it home?"

"Well I was wonderin' 'bout that, but th' phones are out. I reckon I can try callin' th' ranch on th' C.B."

Bo put his hand over Daisy's, "We'll find him. Ya' need to tell that lug nut to turn his dang radio on."

"Thanks, Bo. I'll tell him," he was trying and that meant the world to her at the moment.

Luke reached over and turned the radio back up just as a message came through.

"…_Highland 80 is down! Repeat! Beta ten dash two…three…is…down…"_

"What in tarnation is that mumbo jumbo?"

"I ain't sure, Uncle Jesse," Luke answered. "Sounds military, or maybe a plane?"

Daisy felt a cold chill when she heard the voice, whoever it was they were in a lot of distress.

"_Sheriff to Highland 80 or Alpha Beta whatever ya' said! What's your 20? What kind of assistance do ya' need?"_

"Luke? Where was that bad accident?" Daisy wrung her hands nervously as she waited for his response, but the radio traffic kept his attention.

"_Repeat, Sheriff to Highland 80. Please respond."_

Again there was nothing. Daisy began to worry…Highland 80…Drake was born in Scotland. But the voice didn't sound like him. Drake was strong and confident. The voice she heard sounded desperate and afraid. But if he was injured...

"_Sheriff Little to Sheriff Coltrane, sounds like ya' got kids playin' around."_

"_10-4. Highland 80, either respond or stay off th' air! We got enough problems out here! Sheriff Little what's your ETA?"_

Daisy held her breath; she needed to know where the accident was!

"_Two minutes, approaching Highway 20 and Old County Road now."_

She gasped loudly, "BO! LUKE! We have to get out there! It's Drake! I know it!" she grabbed the mic. "Highland 80 this is Bo Peep, DRAKE! Is that you, sugar? It's Daisy! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Out at the trench, Cletus and Cooter overheard Daisy's call.

"Cooter? Ya' don't think that came from out there do ya?" he gestured toward the SUV.

"Only one way t'find out," he picked up the radio. "Bo Peep, this is Crazy Cooter…what's he driving?"

"_It's a beige color Scout! COOTER! Please tell me he's okay!"_

Cooter looked at the beige SUV in the water and felt sick. He glanced at Cletus and felt absolutely useless. Bo and Luke had told him she was really hung up on the guy but this was the last place Daisy needed to be!

"Ya' just sit tight, Daisy. Don't ya' come out here in this weather. We got plenty of help comin'. We're gonna get him out."

"_**OUT!?** WHERE IS HE!?"_

"Daisy, I'z gotta get to work! Ya' just stay put! Crazy Cooter to Rosco, we need to isolate this channel! I think Highland 80 is our vehicle!"

"10-4 Cooter, This is the Sheriff callin' th' Hazzard Net. Keep this channel clear for emergency traffic only until further notice."

Out in the middle of the water, Drake drifted in and out of his dreams. One minute he was with Daisy, the next he was with Cynthia. When he woke he felt pulled to his family and muttered in confusion as he waited.

"MirrorImage 81, Doppelganger 82, Yellowstone 85 ... Beta … ten…"

* * *

Uncle Jesse begged Daisy to stay behind at the farm but she wouldn't hear of it. She sat between Bo and Luke in the truck as they navigated the flooded roads. She felt like they would never arrive and the waiting caused her anxious mind to inundate her with questions. Cooter said they would get him _"out"_ so Drake must be trapped in the Scout. How did that happen? How had he hit another car out here?

The rain continued but the wind had begun to die down and the lightning was decreasing. They had tried and tried to reach the Circle M on the radio but there was no answer. As they got closer to the scene, Daisy's heart fell to her stomach and she fought the sickness that was building.

There were flashing lights and rescue personnel everywhere. Luke parked on the side of the road and they all piled out of the truck. Bo took one hand and Luke took her other and together they ran through the rain to find Rosco. She spotted an ambulance out by Cooter's truck. Next to the ambulance sat the coroner's van. Daisy stopped in place and double over from fear as she cried out in despair.

"DAISY!" Bo steadied her. "Now darlin', we don't know nothin' yet! Ya' gotta calm down!"

Rosco heard Daisy's cries and turned to see her cousins trying to calm her down. Keeping his veneer of heartlessness firmly in place he headed over to the Dukes with an irritated expression.

"Dang it all! Don't you Dukes think I have enough to deal with? Daisy! Ya' just cut it out and come with me!"

Daisy pulled herself together and bit back her sobs thinking he was taking her to Drake. Her hopes were quickly dashed as Rosco wouldn't let her anywhere near the crowd of rescue workers. They were standing so close to the ledge, where was the Scout? Daisy shook from head to toe and held onto Bo and Luke as they followed Rosco to his patrol car. Rosco sat her down in the front seat and handed her the radio.

"Listen, Daisy. There's a rescue team in th' water now and-"

"WATER? He's in water!? Rosco, what happened?"

Rosco puffed out a frustrated breath, "The idiot lost control of his car and flew off that there ledge doing ninety to nothin'! The trench has near four feet of water and runoff in it! Now before ya' go t'screamin' again he ain't drowned! I don't know how bad he's hurt, but he's already been in th' cold water longer than Doc said he could … oh hell … I ain't got time for this! Ya' take this radio and try talkin' to him. It'll keep ya' outta my way!"

Daisy sat stunned as Rosco left her behind and went back to the group of people. He sounded so…hopeless! She looked up at her cousins in desperation. Someone had to tell her that Drake would still be here tomorrow! They had to!

"Luke?" she choked out.

"Just say somethin'. Tell him you're here and talk to him like he's right next to ya'. Keep him fightin'."

Bo took Rosco's place in the car, "Come on, Daisy. Ya' said ya' loved him; here's your chance to show him how much. Talk to him!"

Daisy remembered the night Drake MacFarland rode into her life. More details of that night near Bear Creek had presented themselves with the passing of time. He wasn't a knight in shining armor on a white horse, but a tattered guardian angel on a horse as black as death itself. She was the one hopeless and cold that night. Reid Duncan was going to kill her, when a dark figure appeared.

Drake saved her life and watched over her. He kept her warm and took her back to her family. He had been strong for her when Matt Duncan took them both. But it wasn't the physical salvation that was piercing her heart. It was the realization that Drake saved her from living the rest of her life with a broken heart, waiting and pining over a man that no longer wanted her. He had saved her from her own stubbornness. In that moment she realized there was nothing she wouldn't do to have one last tomorrow with him. She closed her eyes and swallowed her fears. She found strength in her love and reached out to him in the only way she could.

"Drake? It's Daisy…I'm here! Can ya' hear me?"

When there was no answer she kept going, "Drake, ya' ain't alone. They're comin' to help ya' but ya' have to hold on! I know you're cold, but ya' told me you would see me tomorrow! You made me a promise! Remember? YOU PROMISED ME!"

She held her breath as she waited. Then it dawned on her. She was saying the wrong things!

"DRAKE! YOU STUPID JERK! Now who can't drive worth SQUAT?! Only a JACKASS drives like that in these conditions! You MORON! ANSWER ME!"

"_Highland 80, copy…Daisy…"_

"DRAKE! Talk to me sugar!"

"_Doppelganger 82? MirrorImage 81? Yellowstone 85 is…clear…"_

"Luke? He ain't makin' no sense!"

"It's the hypothermia. Just keep talking to him. Let him hear ya'."

"You're doin' fine, Daisy." Bo said.

She kept going, "I love you, Drake. I won't leave you! Tell me again 'bout that dump of a house ya' found!"

"_Doppelganger 82? Gamma fifteen…dash…"_

Daisy repeated every detail of what Drake said to her about the house. Even though he wasn't making any sense, he was at least talking. Then for no apparent reason he stopped.

"Drake? Highland 80?"

Rosco was walking towards her and fear took hold again. Rather than watch him approach, she closed her eyes and pictured herself with Drake this afternoon.

"Daisy, he can't hear ya', the equipment is too loud. They're pullin' him out now. Ya' stay close so I can find ya' when I'm ready for ya'. If ya' cross that line before I come back I'll throw ya' in the backseat with cuffs on!"

She dropped the radio and went with the boys to get as close as she could. They could hear the sound of a boat motor growing closer and Daisy tightened her grip on Bo and Luke as she waited.

* * *

When Drake opened his eyes the lights in the distance seemed to grow in numbers. Now he kept his eyes closed most of the time, unsure of which nightmare was harder to bear or which world was real. When he closed his eyes he was at the old house with Daisy, but Cynthia kept appearing and reminding him of the truth. When he felt like his soul was being ripped from his body he would let go of that world and open his eyes to this one. This world was just as painful and confusing with the red and blue lights reflecting off the water of the lake. Finn wasn't coming back.

He was cold and had heard strangers calling him…he didn't trust strangers. Where were the twins?

_MirrorImage 81, Doppelganger 82…_

In a brief moment of clarity he heard a familiar voice calling him on the radio. It wasn't the one he was listening for, but it was sweet, affectionate, scratch affectionate…it was saying he was a jackass.

_Daisy…my girl…_

She was right. He was a complete and total jackass. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and that he loved her. He never meant to cause her pain and he needed her. She made him happy again and he wanted her. When he found the mic in his hand his clarity was slowly giving way to the pain, "Highland 80, copy…Daisy…"

Then his confusion took him over as he shook from the cold. He listened to her and rambled sub-conscious responses until strange noises closed in around him and the sound of a loud motor drowned out her familiar voice. Closing his eyes he went back to Daisy's arms, but the loud sounds kept him vaguely aware of this place. Metal creaked and popped as the steering wheel moved away and loosened its vicious grip. Then someone did the unthinkable.

They touched him.

**"NO! DON'T!"**

In a flash he reacted violently, grabbing the throat of the blurred man in front of him. Drake screamed when more hands were put on him and he fought even harder. Exhausted and overcome he gave into the darkness and let everything fade away.

* * *

Doc Appleby watched in astonishment. All hell broke loose as his patient violently attacked after Cletus put a hand on his arm to try and wake him. A flurry of rescue workers descended on the panic stricken man to free the deputy. Cletus was eventually pushed out of the pig pile and landed at Doc Appleby's feet in the boat.

"HOLY COW, CLETUS! Ya' okay?!"

Cletus choked a couple of times then took a deep breath to re-fill his lungs with air. "Yeah…Doc…buzzards on a buzzsaw! I'd hate to meet him in a dark alley healthy!"

"He's strong alright, but he's real hypothermic! Looks like he's out again, let's get him outta that water while we can! Y'all watch that left shoulder. The sooner he's in the ambulance the sooner we can get him to the hospital. Somebody's gotta get hold of Enos."

"Cooter's been tryin' th' ranch non-stop, Doc." Cletus said. "They ain't answerin'."

Doc Appleby shook his head, "Let's hope his luck holds out. Call Sheriff Rosco and tell him I want Daisy with me in th' ambulance. He goes to fightin' like that again it might help to have somebody there he knows. It's probably the hypothermia, but that whole family is standoffish of people. I ain't sure what I'm dealin' with!"

"You got it. Cletus to Sheriff Rosco…"

* * *

Sam wrinkled his nose as he looked at his cards then narrowed his eyes at Katie. He was down to three macaroni and two bow-tie noodles. Judge Druten and Jim both went bust on the last hand. This was war! No woman doc was gonna beat him at poker! He'd never live it down. Of course of the three men in the room he was the last man standing. The other two wouldn't breathe a word. Although, he had to admit he had an awful lot of fun playing with his food tonight.

"Katie…I'm ALL IN! Are ya' _scared_? Ya' gonna fold? Huh? Are ya'? Huh?" he teased.

"Pfft! Yeah. Right!" she leaned forward. "CALL!"

"Well slap me sideways," he put his pathetic pair of sixes on the table.

"You BLUFFED? You haven't bluffed all night!"

"HA! Uh-huh!" he drummed the table with his index finger. "Put 'em down! I gotcha this time! Show 'em! Lemme see!"

"Sorry," she put down her _almost_ equally pathetic pair of sevens. "I win. Gentlemen! That is how it's done. Katie McMillan Poker 101!"

There was an eruption of good-hearted laughter and they started to clean up the table and call it a night.

Sam grabbed the glasses, "Katie, you're one tough poker player! Where'd ya' learn to play like that?"

"I learned from a friend in college. Hey, if you think I'm tough you should try playing poker against Jaxon!"

Jim walked over and flipped the scanner back on while they cleared the dishes and macaroni.

"_Breaker 1-9, Crazy Cooter callin' Circle M with an urgent message! Enos? Come in!"_

Judge Druten answered, "10-4, Cooter. This is Judge Druten at the Circle M, Enos ain't available. What's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh…your honor sir! It's Jenny's brother, Drake. He done had a bad wreck out here at the construction site! I'z been tryin' to get through all night! We need somebody from th' family out here ASAP! Th' ambulance left with him, but Doc Appleby wants someone with medical authority to meet him at th' hospital."

Katie leapt to her feet and grabbed her coat; "I have full medical authority for all the MacFarlands. Don't ruin this night for Jenny and Enos."

Sam also grabbed his coat, "Katie, I'll take ya'. They can meet us at Old County."

"Cooter standby," Judge Druten was concerned about the plan. "Katie? I don't want to interrupt the kids either but are you sure we shouldn't get Jenny?"

"I'm sure," Katie said. "If it's real bad I'll call Sam on the CB. I'd like to at least let them wake up together. Let's go Sam."

"Hey now, ya' drive careful with that lady Sam. She's got all my macaroni," Judge Druten gave her a wink. "Cooter? A family representative is on th' way. They gotta make it down twelve miles of muddy Old County, make sure there's someone there to take her to the patient! That's an ORDER!"

"Yes Sir, Your Honor, Sir! Crazy Cooter…I'z gone."

* * *

It was almost midnight as Daisy sat in the waiting room at Tri-County Hospital. She was just here less than twenty-four hours ago as a patient, now the man she had grown to love was not only hurt, he was out of his mind. He rambled on and on about MirrorImage and Doppelganger and a bunch of other odd things she didn't understand. Doc Appleby kept saying the same thing that Luke said. _"It's the hypothermia..."_

Katie had arrived and taken over his care. They were frantically trying to bring his body temperature up and stabilize him. Due to his severe condition, Katie had sent Daisy out to the waiting room where she had been sitting in the same chair for almost three hours. She had to wonder what Katie was so dressed up for at this time of night, but that was the least of her worries.

When she saw Katie walk around the corner at a fast clip, she stood eager to hear any word on his condition. Then the doctor turned to the nurses station where she spoke to a woman behind the counter.

"Bo! Luke!" Daisy cried. "Wake up! Something's happening!"

Luke shook Bo awake and they both stood beside Daisy.

"What's goin' on?" Bo yawned.

Daisy crossed her arms and tried to fight off the chill she felt as she hugged herself. "Katie's at th' nurses station," she bit her lip nervously.

Katie exchanged a few more words then the woman she was speaking with pointed to the door. She watched Katie spin around and Daisy's eyes also went to the door to see Jaxon rush in the room. He quickly crossed the floor and approached the young doctor.

He wasn't alone.

Jaxon held the hand of a very, VERY, attractive brown-eyed girl with auburn hair.

"Oh NO! Cynthia?!" Luke said in disbelief. "How did he get her here so fast?!"

"Well dadgum, Cuz. Now I understand your problem!" Bo said.

Luke smacked his arm, "SHUT UP, BO!"

"What?! That's Cynthia? NO!" Daisy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Time stood still. Daisy loved Drake with everything she had and she wanted a tomorrow with him!

"Tomorrow, he's still mine tomorrow. He made me a promise," she whispered.

Jaxon seemed intensely focused on Katie's words. Daisy could make out some words, like _"he's strong"_ and _"surgery"_ and _"good fighting chance"_ but nothing else. Katie was explaining something, but she couldn't make it out. Then the woman with Jaxon cried out in anguish and he suddenly swore loudly. Jaxon ran his hand through his hair as if he would pull it out by the roots. When he looked at the three of them Daisy felt a gut wrenching fear…if looks could kill they would all be dead. What was wrong with Drake? Daisy couldn't take it and began to speak.

"Jaxon? What's happen-"

Daisy stopped in her tracks when she saw the rage intensify in his eyes. He was absolutely furious, sweat was forming on his forehead, his face was turning red and she feared he was about to lose control and strangle them all! Suddenly Katie turned him around and grabbed his face as she spoke firmly to him. He pulled Katie into a hug then let her go. A moment later, Katie glanced at Daisy then turned her back as she led Jaxon and Cynthia away...to be with Drake.

Daisy was certain the pain in her chest was her heart as it shattered in a million pieces. This wasn't fair! A sob escaped, then another and another until she was sobbing hopelessly in Luke's arms.

"I won't let this happen, I won't give him up!" she cried. "He promised me tomorrow!"

Glancing up at the clock she saw the time and collapsed in Luke's arms.

It was 12:01AM…tomorrow was now today.

* * *

_A/N: More to come!_


	32. Spinning The Spider's Web

_A/N: Getting a few things in place for the storyline! Rosco and Boss are back next chapter! The story is about to jump to the third story in the trilogy since there is so much left to the plot! It's coming soon! Thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Fluff******_

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Spinning The Spider's Web**

_The path to truth is found in  
the spaces between the lies._

Rain Bojangles

* * *

Jaxon focused on the sound of repetitive ticking as the clock counted off the seconds. He sat with Cynthia in a private waiting room and found himself wondering who in their right mind came up with this paint color and who was equally disturbed enough to slap it on the wall. Two table lamps softened the light and houseplants scattered here and there gave the room a little life. It was a vast improvement from the sterile large waiting area, a nice homey room set-aside especially for families in need of privacy.

If only it was not Jaxon's family that currently needed the privacy.

He was still trying to grasp how things had gone so wrong in such a short period of time. When he arrived at the airport with Cynthia, two hours delayed because of the storm, he heard _"Jack Young"_ being called to the phone over the paging system. Katie had reached him from the hospital and explained that Drake was delirious from hypothermia, but she suspected there was something else going on. He was highly agitated and repeating the same phrase.

Katie held the phone to Drake's ear and immediately he knew what his brother was struggling to explain. Somehow, Drake had learned the truth about Cynthia and was trying to tell his family she was alive. Jaxon was able to calm him with his response.

"_MirrorImage 81? Doppelganger 82? Yellowstone 85 is … clear…"_

_Jaxon quickly replied, "Copy Highland 80. MirrorImage 81 confirms. Yellowstone 85 is clear. Highland 80, stand down. Repeat. Stand down. Drake, I found her. She's safe."_

"_Copy…MirrorImage 81…Highland 80...standing down…"_

By the time Jaxon arrived at the hospital Drake had a few more moments of clear thought. He was able to tell Katie that he overheard a conversation between the Dukes about Cynthia. After having a horrible series of flashbacks, he wrecked the Scout trying to get to Jenny. Tonight's incident caused him to fear his brother to be forever broken, despite being touted the _"strongest and the smartest"_ all these years.

Initially he was furious when Katie told him how Drake learned the truth. Seeing the Dukes in the waiting room, oblivious to the situation, set him off like a powder keg and he allowed his anger to get the better of him. Jaxon was embarrassed now that he had some time to think things through.

The Dukes were a good family; they looked out for each other and stuck together. Daisy had changed Drake, he had begun to smile again and Jaxon was certain he heard him laugh the other day. They had no idea Drake was listening at the door. How could they have known? Regardless his anger and the thoughts that had raced through his mind at that moment gave him a reality check. He needed to reign in his temper and make an apology … for his own peace of mind.

Jaxon sighed and again looked at the clock. 4:30am. Good grief he needed sleep. Cynthia dozed next to him in a recliner with a semi-relaxed expression. Even though he was seriously injured, she was finally close to the man she loved.

When Katie took them to see Drake, he stood nearby and watched as Cynthia cried and stroke Drake's hair. His brother was still confused, but he recognized her and weakly whispered, _"Tia…"_ before they took him away. He had never heard Drake call her Tia before. In the last fifteen years his brother had never shed a single tear in his presence … until last night.

Now they waited.

"Jaxon?" Katie entered the room in her scrubs. "Drake is out of recovery. We removed his spleen; he has a broken left clavicle and humerus. He's still mildly hypothermic; we can only warm him so fast without causing complications. I'm keeping him in ICU for now. He is one tough guy but he's real banged up and has a lot of pain. If things continue to go well, he's going to be all right. It's going to take some time."

Relieved but exhausted, Jaxon began to lose hold of his emotions and quickly buried his face in his hands. How many times had he done that in the last two days? There was so much to do and he felt incredibly overwhelmed. He had to retrieve the equipment from the Scout, find a way to get to Jenny to tell her the news, the road was out, they still didn't have a phone or power at the ranch and…

He felt Katie's hands on his arms. Her soft voice sent him zooming in another direction, calming him and easing his pain. "Jaxon please let me help you."

He felt raw and exposed but somehow safe, reaching out he pulled Katie's lips to his with a need to be connected to her. When he let her go, he knew that he couldn't go back to being alone.

"I need you, Katie. I didn't know it until yesterday, but I do. I don't know what to do next."

Katie looked at him with compassion. He had always held himself back from her and now he was letting her see his heartache. She suspected there was much more and was privy to some of the MacFarland's history, but not all of it. She had waited this long for him to see her; she would take the time he needed to discover the secrets he hadn't shared.

"I'll help you through it," she said. "We need to talk about Daisy. She's still here and waiting. She wants to see Drake and she rode in the ambulance with him. They said he was combative and I don't know for sure, but Daisy probably helped keep him calm. I know your upset, but she should be told something."

"NO!" Cynthia was alert at the mention of Daisy. "Jaxon, please don't let her see him! He's _my_ fiancé! It was her fault he found out this way! It's only going to upset him!"

Jaxon new this was coming, but there had been plenty of time to prepare as he sat waiting.

"Cynthia, the Dukes had no idea about Drake being outside their door. Daisy doesn't even know it happened! We both know that Drake has to make a decision. His accident doesn't change that fact; it just means that we have to keep the pressure off until he's well. I promised Emily to be fair to everyone. If I keep Daisy out, I have to keep you out, too. Is that what you want?"

She began to cry, "But, I haven't done anything wrong and I've been looking for him for eighteen months! Gidget did this to us! I'm the one wearing his ring! _I am!_"

Katie stepped in, "Right now none of that matters. He's too weak from the accident and the surgery for visitors anyway. I'm only allowing the twins to see him unless he asks to see you … or Daisy. Even then it will be with a nurse present to monitor his condition. Jaxon? Is that acceptable?"

He rubbed his face and sighed, "Yeah, it's the best for Drake and the only way to be fair. Cynthia, you and Daisy will have to work it out. Drake can't deal with this until he's stronger. I'll go speak with her and I want you to come with me. When we're done, I have to go talk to Jenny and secure the equipment that's in the Scout. Please Cynthia, I'm exhausted. Don't make this harder."

"I'm sorry, Jaxon," Cynthia sniffled. "Would you let me speak with Daisy? Perhaps if I open communication back up with her it won't be so hard on Drake. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. I've really missed you. I just…I wish Drake hadn't found out this way. Katie? Can I see my brother?"

"I'll take you. First, there's some news I need to tell you. It's about Jenny and Enos," she put her hands together and gushed. "Oh, Jaxon! It was so romantic! Enos asked a judge to come out and surprise Jenny. They were married last night at the ranch!"

Jaxon's eyes got wide as his face lit up, "They were? My sister is married? I can't believe he did it! It took him forever just to tell her he loved her! They must be thrilled! I'm sorry I wasn't there. Was she upset about me taking off?"

"Oh, no. I don't think so," she replied. "Of course she wanted you there, but she knew you would both understand. I wanted to give them time or I would have brought them with me. They will have a church ceremony this spring and you can be there."

"You did the right thing, Katie. Thank you. Let's not bother them until later. In fact, let's wait until around noon. I don't want to ruin their morning. We need to let Luke know so they don't disturb them. I need to be the one to tell Jenny about Cynthia. It's very important. You know she hasn't been well."

"I can fill Luke in after I speak with Daisy. Don't worry Jaxon. I'll do what I can to help." Cynthia said.

There was a knock on the door and Amanda stepped in. "Dr. McMillan? We need ya' in ICU. Mr. MacFarland is awake and he's upset. He's askin' for Jaxon."

"I'll be right there," she replied.

Jaxon looked to Cynthia, "We will be back as soon as we can. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. I'll take the time to speak with Daisy. Go take care of him. Thank you, Jaxon."

Cynthia watched Katie and Jaxon leave the room and longed to be the one going to comfort Drake. She sat back and brushed the dust off the philodendron plant that sat next to her. Her mind was made up a long time ago. Daisy was not stealing her fiancé. She would do whatever it took to shove this woman out of the way. Drake belonged to _her_.

Between what Emily shared and the information Katie and Jaxon just provided, she had enough ammo. Now she could make Daisy doubt that Drake even wanted her here. Then there was Jenn's new husband…hmm…

She blew the dust off her hands. "Sorry Jaxon I've waited too long for my family."

It was time Daisy Duke was put in her place.

* * *

Daisy sat in the waiting room with Luke after refusing to leave. Last night she had collapsed from the stress and fatigue, but knowing that Drake was still here she couldn't leave him. Doc Appleby gave the nurses instructions to give her a sleeping pill at her request, but she didn't take him up on the offer. She slept an hour or two in an empty hospital room. Yet there was no word about Drake.

Drake _would_ ask for her eventually. She knew he would. He calmed in the ambulance when she spoke to him. She just wished she knew what was going on now.

She didn't understand what Jaxon was so angry about but he hadn't said a word to them. The hospital staff told her Drake was out of surgery but wouldn't say anything more. She put her head on Luke's shoulder and saw Katie and Jaxon leave the private family room, probably to see Drake. _Why can't I see Drake?_

A few moments later Cynthia exited the room and was coming her way. Her heart went straight to her throat.

"Wake up, Luke. Hey! Bo! Guys, Cynthia is coming," she said nervously.

The three stood as Cynthia approached and Daisy couldn't help but stare her down. She was the enemy. This was the "next" other woman and this time, she would have to be pulled away kicking and screaming.

"Hello, Luke." Cynthia said. "It's nice to see you. I'm sorry things have turned out this way."

"Yes ma'am," he replied. "We're all real sorry about Drake's accident. It's great to see ya'," he smiled and extended his hand. "_Oomph." _Daisy's elbow made contact with his ribcage. "Um…yeah. This is my cousin Daisy and my other cousin Bo."

Daisy watched Luke take Cynthia's hand in both of his then hold it far longer than necessary. She was about to elbow him again when he let her go. What was he thinking? It wasn't _"great"_ to see her!

"Ma'am," Bo also extended his hand.

"We've spoken," Daisy said coldly. Cynthia looked at her and began to swing her imaginary hatchet.

"Hello Daisy. I'm sorry our phone call went so poorly. I hope we can put aside our differences for Drake's sake. Since you aren't allowed to see him, I thought I would take a moment to fill you in on his condition. Would you like to know how he is?"

"What? Why can't I see him!?" Daisy felt her panic rise.

"Well, if you don't want to know how he is…"

"You know I do, Cynthia. Let's just stop with th' games. How is Drake? Why ain't I allowed to see him? Does this have anything to do with Jaxon bein' so angry last night?"

Cynthia smiled innocently, "This is far from a game, at least it is for me. Don't be too hard on Jaxon. He has a good reason for keeping you out. Katie took him to see Drake … in ICU."

Daisy gasped and sat down. She couldn't stop the tears that fell. "Will he … survive?"

Her voice wavered a bit then became cold, "Katie is guarded about his recovery. You can understand now why Jaxon won't let you see him. Especially after what happened at the farm. I'm sure you know that trust is a big issue for all of the MacFarlands and you destroyed whatever trust you may have had with any of them."

Daisy raised her voice. "Look! I ain't done nothin' to damage his trust! I did exactly what I was told to do! Jaxon ain't got no reason to keep me from Drake!"

Luke stepped in, "Both of ya' stop this bickerin'. There ain't no need for th' two of ya' to be goin at it. Cynthia? Would ya' please explain what's goin' on?"

"You've been so kind, Luke. I'm so sorry that you are in the middle," she then looked at Daisy. It was time to deliver the next blow. "You know why they don't trust you! It's because Drake turned around and came back to the farm last night. That was a _horrible_ way for him to find out I was still alive! How could you do that to him and just act like it didn't happen?!"

Daisy started to shake, "He didn't come back to th' farm last night."

Cynthia wasn't about to stop, "Oh _please_! Do you really expect us to believe you didn't hear the Scout or see his lights? I'm sure he confronted you!"

"Wait," Luke was growing more concerned by the moment. "Cynthia, we didn't see or hear nothin'. Drake didn't come back to th' farm."

She gasped loudly, "You mean, he didn't talk to you? Oh no! I can't imagine how terribly betrayed he must have felt! Luke? Don't you understand? He was at your door and overheard all of you talking about me. The shock triggered some really horrible flashbacks while he was driving and caused the wreck. I told you they needed to be together! This all could have been prevented! Why didn't you tell Enos and get them together like you said you would?"

Daisy choked and grabbed onto Bo as the room began to spin. Drake was suffering; he was in ICU because he overheard them! It was her fault? _Oh Drake!_

"This can't be happening!" Daisy cried. "I'd never hurt him! Not on purpose! I have to talk to him! If he knows we were waiting for Jenny to recover he will understand! He loves me!"

Cynthia didn't back down, "Really? He said _my_ name before surgery. Why did he get in his car when he needed help instead of coming to you last night? Oh that's right … he doesn't _trust_ you anymore!"

"Now ya' just wait a dang minute!" Bo was beyond upset. "Ya' ain't got no right to speak for-"

"WRONG!" Cynthia held up her hand. "You see this? I don't see one on _her_ finger! Daisy, he's _my_ fiancé. I'm taking him back."

"Just take it easy," Luke tried to reason with her. "Let's all talk about this. We had no idea he was at th' house. Ya' _know_ we've been tryin' to protect him!"

"There's nothing to talk about! She almost killed Drake! Even if he survives, I'm not sure he will be the same!"

Daisy glared at her, "I've had just about enough of your lip, Cynthia! I love Drake and I'm fighting for him!"

She scoffed, "You can try. From what I hear you had the man of your dreams and you threw him away. You certainly can't have mine!"

Luke stepped between Daisy and Cynthia, "This is getting' outta hand. Ya' need to stop it. Ain't no need to hurt Daisy this way!"

Cynthia softened her features and prepared for the final blow. "What about my hurt, Luke? She told me I was selfish and to walk away! That it would be better for everyone … better for her! You've been so kind to me. I hate that you are stuck in the middle. I'm sorry. It just hurts," she managed to force her tears. "Please let me prove to you that I'm not a cruel person. Why don't you talk to Enos about bringing Jenn to the hospital? She's always been more rational and can calm Jaxon. Given the circumstances, she needs to be told the truth right away and Enos needs to be there. He's her husband now. You shouldn't be caught in the middle."

Daisy shot out of her chair, _"Husband!?"_

Bo and Luke stood speechless.

Cynthia's mouth dropped, "Oh good grief! You didn't know that either? They were married last night at the ranch. That's probably why they didn't answer the radio. I'm sure they wanted their privacy so they…well you understand. It was their wedding night. All I'm trying to say is that when they get here she might be able to reason with Jaxon. Jenn might allow Daisy to see Drake."

When the walls began to close in on her, Daisy burst into tears and ran outside. This was far worse than she ever imagined. Drake was almost killed and would probably never trust her again. Jaxon wouldn't let her see him to explain. Now she learns that Enos … the boy with the hazel eyes that she had loved her entire life … was now married to another woman.

Drake understood that she once loved Enos, he told her so that day in Nebraska. She had hung her future and her hopes on Drake and was prepared to fight. In a matter of moments, circumstances turned against her and it felt like she lost him, too.

As the lights in Hazzard reflected off the fog, Daisy convinced herself to get a handle on things and keep fighting. It was still possible! There was always hope! If … Drake survived his injuries with his mind intact. If he didn't her heart would die with his. But first things first, she followed a sidewalk in the darkness, found a bench under a tree and sobbed for her guardian angel. Once the tears had cleansed her insecurity, she forever wiped away any thoughts of self-pity or giving up.

_I love you, Drake. I'm not going to lose you!_

* * *

Inside the hospital, Jaxon was struggling to calm Drake. His brother was distressed about something, but the pain and the medication made it difficult for him to communicate. Katie was watching his vitals and was forced to make a decision.

She whispered, "Jaxon, I'm sorry but I have to sedate him. This is too dangerous."

Drake groaned, "My … girl! Please, Numpty…not lose … Tia …"

Jaxon shook his head, "Drake you have to rest. I'm sorry I don't understand!"

Katie returned and Drake followed her with his eyes. "DON'T!"

"Easy now, Drake. This will help you relax and sleep." Katie said sweetly. "You're going to be okay. There's time. Both of the girls will be here when you wake up."

"Numpty … no …"

"Katie?" Jaxon's voice cracked. "What do I do?"

"Exactly what you're doing. Just reassure him, tell him about Jenny. Get his mind on something else."

While she administered the medication, Jaxon stayed in Drake's line of sight, "Drake? Jenny and Enos got married last night. He got a judge and married her at the house, just like you wanted. I'll have them here when you wake up."

The slightest hint of a half smile appeared and as the medication began to take effect, he looked at his brother and spoke again.

"Daisy…"

_When he found himself on the blanket in front of the old farmhouse, Daisy was waiting for him. _

"_Sugar… I missed ya'!"_

"_Girl, I need ya and love ya. I be sorry this happened. Ya not leave me Daisy! Please! I loved Tia, but YOUR my girl now! I'll not lose ya!"_

* * *

Daisy sat quietly between the boys as they drove back to the farm. The sun was over the horizon and the sky was clear and bright blue. Uncle Jesse had contacted Cooter, they were going to borrow Mr. Miller's small flat bottom boat to try and bring Enos and Jenny across the trench. The water had gone down a little, but not much.

She knew when Cynthia showed up it would be a fight, but she didn't expect it to feel like such an insurmountable chore. She wouldn't give Drake up and the next time she saw Cynthia, it was not going to be pretty.

When they arrived at the farm she pulled off her muddy shoes before going into the house, pausing at the door for a moment as her mind pictured Drake standing here last night alone. She stood tall and walked into the kitchen where no time was wasted dialing the telephone. He had always been there for her. She needed his friendship now more than ever. A very carefree woman giggled as she answered.

"_Circle M Ranch, Jenny Strate speaking!" _

Her tears took over again and she passed the phone to Luke as Uncle Jesse's comforting arms wrapped around her.

* * *

The sky had cleared over the Circle M Ranch and a blanket of stars had given way to a glorious sunrise. Enos slept deeply but was very aware of the warmth of his wife in his arms. Even in his slumber, the smile was still on his face and he felt her hand run through his hair then come to rest near his cheek. He briefly opened his eyes and watched her as she slept across his chest. The sunbeams coming through the window seemed to dance in her hair. Knowing he didn't have to go to work today, or anywhere else for that matter, he thought perhaps he would keep the door locked and stay here with his wife.

"Mmm…Deputy, good morning."

"Good mornin', Mrs. Strate. I love you."

Her giggle widened his grin as she said, "I love you, too. I'm soooo hungry!"

He snickered in reply, "Ya' stay here and rest a bit. I'll fix us some breakfast."

"Oh you aren't going anywhere! I want you to stay right here," she looked up at him with dazzling eyes and well-ravaged hair.

"Jenny? I reckon we're gonna starve," he quickly rolled her to her back and kissed her deeply.

Enos made a mental note to stash some snacks in his nightstand and Jenny decided to skip breakfast. An hour later, the newlyweds decided to venture out into the new day as a married couple.

The power had come on and Enos held Jenny's arm to steady her on the stairs. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. Even though Judge Druten's car was still out front, there wasn't a soul in sight. The door to the guest room was open and Judge Druten's bed hadn't been slept in. A quick check later revealed Katie's room hadn't been disturbed either.

"Deputy? I can understand Judge Druten staying in the spare room at the apartment, but Katie?"

"Don't ya' worry, I'll go find out what's happenin'. Ya' just sit down and relax," he smiled ear to ear and led her to the couch.

Enos quickly started the coffee and was almost to the door when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, Deputy. You go ahead and check on Katie."

He grabbed a light jacket and headed for the barn. The rain had brought with it fresh clean air and as he took a deep breath he couldn't remember a time where he ever felt so alive. Whenever his thoughts went back to Jenny, his smile broadened and he thought of all the things he wanted to share with her.

Arriving at the barn he found the door open and three horses gone. "Katie? Are ya' in here?" he quickly took the stairs to the apartment and found a note.

_Enos,_

_Took Judge D. on a ride.  
Keys are in the truck if  
you need it. Katie went  
to work at the hospital_

_Back later - Sam_

He slipped the note in his back pocket. As he walked back to the house he wondered if he dared take Jenny to Swallows Meadow. It was a beautiful day for a ride but she really did look tired. While she was radiant and happy, she was still recovering and needed to be careful. Perhaps they would just take a short drive instead and check the road.

Gus and Emily were bringing Tag and Abby in with the other horses tomorrow night or early Thursday. He needed to know what the road conditions looked like this morning so he would be prepared when the horses arrived. It would get Jenny out of the house for a while.

Walking in the house, another random giggle occurred when his eyes met with hers, "Hey, Katie went to th' hospital. They must have needed extra help or somthin' 'cause of th' storm. I ain't got a clue how she got there. Sam took Judge Druten for a ride. Was that anybody important on th' phone?"

"It was Luke. He wanted to know if we could meet him at Old County and Highway 20 in about thirty minutes. Daisy needs to see you. I thought I heard her crying in the background. Is there anyway to get there?"

"Yeah. We can get that far, but I ain't sure how he's gonna reach us. I sure hope nothin's wrong. Do ya' feel up to a drive?"

Jenny replied, "Yeah! It looks like a wonderful day and I want to spend it with you."

He joined Jenny on the couch and planted another kiss on her lips then smiled at her mischievously, "Ya' shoulda asked for more time."

"DEPUTY! You are insatiable!"

He did his best to pout, "No I ain't! I just can't get enough of ya'!"

Jenny laughed as he pulled her off the couch and out the front door.

"Oh, I forgot! Stay right here! I'll be back." Jenny went back in the house then returned with the half empty box of Twinkies. "Brunch. I'm ready, let's go."

Enos picked her up and carried her over the mud then sat her down in Sam's pickup. As they drove through the gate, the hills around them were splashed with color as the sun moved higher in the sky. Inside the pickup it was warm and fuzzy in every possible way. She sat snuggled next to him, feeding him Twinkies and giggling when he hit a hole that resulted in his nose getting covered with filling. Enos decided every day should start this way.

"Ya' wanna go to th' orphanage fundraiser this weekend?" he grinned and raised his eyebrows at her. "If ya' feel up to it I'd love to have ya' come with me. I could introduce ya' to th' town. Please?"

She fed him another bite of a Twinkie, "Oh fun! Yeah, I'll go with you. What are they doing?"

"All sorts of stuff. It's a fall carnival. They need people to supervise th' kids and take 'em to th' games and stuff. Hey, did Luke say what was wrong with Daisy?"

"Nope. I hope Daisy didn't have a fight with Drake. Those two are so good together. He really loves her. Wow these Twinkies are good."

He snickered, "I think ya' done worked up an appetite."

"I wasn't the only one! You ate more of them than I did. Tomorrow I'll cook a healthy breakfast for you!" When they approached the end of the road Jenny was shocked. "Deputy! _Look_ at all the water in the trench!"

"Ding dang it. I ain't sure that's gonna dry up b'fore Gus and Emily get here."

Jenny pointed to a small boat, "Is that Luke?"

"Yeah, he's in Mr. Miller's fishin' boat. That's one way to get outta here I guess. I reckon th' Sheriff is gonna be callin' me in soon."

"I hope he doesn't call today, but I bet the storm made everything crazy."

Enos parked and stepped out of the truck, "Ya' climb up and grab hold, ya' don't need t'be gettin' your feet wet."

"Gee Deputy, I haven't been on a piggyback ride in ages!" he grinned as her arms went around his neck. "You sure I won't make you fall?"

He laughed, "I'll be careful with ya'. Besides, ya' don't weigh more than a sack a'feed."

Enos carried her through the mud and water, being extra careful not to lose his balance. The water was almost to the top of his boots in places and the mud sucked on his feet like it had a life force all its own. He put Jenny down on a piece of cement that was left over from the old highway and waited for Luke to move closer.

"Hey buddy roe!" Enos waved. "What's goin' on?"

"Hey Enos. Congratulations! You two sure look um, happy," he sighed. Enos and Jenny both had a carefree glow about them. He knew this was a special day and he was about to blow it to kingdom come. The Scout would be in sight as soon as he pushed the boat away from the edge.

Enos was baffled, "How did ya' know? We ain't told no body!"

"Oh, that was me, Deputy. I tried out my new name answering the phone," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm real sorry guys," Luke said, "I need both of ya' to come with me to town."

His serious tone sent Enos's pleasant mood crashing down like a cast iron skillet hitting a concrete floor. Jenny also sensed it and her hand reached for his.

"Luke? I reckon ya' better tell us what this is about. Ya' been actin' outta sorts since ya' got back from Wyoming."

Jenny squeezed Enos's hand, "Is Drake at the farm, Luke?"

"Um…not right now. Come on, let me help ya' in and I'll tell ya' both what's goin' on."

Enos helped Jenny down to Luke and once she was seated he climbed down next to her. Jenny tucked her arm inside his and he could sense that her nerves were starting to fray.

Luke mustered his courage, "Daisy is waitin' at th' other end with Cooter, Bo and Uncle Jesse. We're gonna take ya' into-"

"Where's my brother?! He was with Daisy yesterday! He didn't come home last night because of the storm! Where is he!?"

Enos held her hand tighter.

Luke started the motor, but didn't pull away. He had to tell her before she saw the Scout in the water. "I reckon I best start at th' beginnin'. We had a visitor at th' Rafter G th' day ya' left."

As the trolling motor propelled the small flat-bottomed craft across the shallow water, they learned that Cynthia was alive. The details of "how" were fuzzy but they learned that she was in Hazzard. Enos held Jenny in his arms as she cried, overwhelmed with confusion and guilt. Second, they learned Drake stumbled on the truth last night at the Duke Farm … alone and unprepared. He thought that was the worst of it. Then Luke continued to talk.

Enos watched the sparkle fade from Jenny's eyes and the color drain from her face. Fear washed over them both when Drake's demolished Scout came into view…and Luke still continued.

The wake of the boat spread out behind them in the trench and Enos felt his anger begin to burn. This was supposed to be his special day with Jenny, untouchable, untainted and treasured. His tears began when his wife's stopped, replaced by a chilling silence that he prayed was temporary. When they reached their destination, he walked Jenny to the pickup where Uncle Jesse was waiting for them. He noticed Daisy in tears in the General and wondered why she didn't come speak with them.

"Enos? I feel plum awful that we had to bother ya' th' day after your weddin'. I'll take th' two of ya' to th' hospital. Miss Jenny, I'm real sorry 'bout Drake."

A slight nod was her only response.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse. Th' sooner we get there th' better. Jenny needs to see her brothers."

"WAIT!" she suddenly cried out.

Enos followed Jenny after she pushed him aside. She ran to the ledge where she looked out at the Scout. Being careful not to upset her further he spoke softly then rubbed her shoulders.

"Jenny? Hey, we gotta get ya' to th' hospital. Drake needs ya'."

She shook her head, "I need to get it first! He's going to want it! I need to get out there!" Jenny's eyes never left the Scout.

Enos sighed, "Hold on, I'll ask Luke to take us." He was fairly certain what she was going after. Knowing how much it meant to Drake he couldn't leave it behind either. It wouldn't take but a few more minutes.

As they approached the back of the Scout, Jenny reached for the hatch when he grabbed her hand. "Watch th' glass, ya' just sit down and let me get it."

"No!" she pulled away and before he could stop her she was hanging through the broken window and digging below the surface of the water.

"Where is it … where …" she mumbled. She braced and the sound of displaced water could be heard as she pulled a case above the surface.

"Okay, Jenny!" Enos said firmly. "That's it! Give it t'me and sit down! I don't want ya' gettin' hurt!"

She backed out of the window dragging the case with her and as Luke steadied the boat, Enos grabbed both her and the case and sat them down before they ended up in the water. Worried and frustrated he knelt down in front of her and slipped off his jacket.

"You're shiverin'. Jenny, ya' gotta be more careful. Ya' ain't well yet," he put his jacket around her and pulled it tight.

Her tears caused his heart to ache, "I'm sorry, I needed to get to it … it's important to him."

Inside the General, Daisy sat and cried as she watched Enos and Jenny return to the pickup. He was so attentive of Jenny that he didn't even look her way, forgetting that she needed to talk to him. He carried the case that held the only material possession that mattered to Drake … other than his Scout.

Daisy thought about the morning she noticed the Gaelic inscription on the bow and asked what it meant. He promised to tell her … someday.

Now she wondered if she would ever know.

* * *

Jaxon returned to the family room, emotionally and physically drained, to see Cynthia sitting in the recliner with a cool cloth on her forehead. He sat with Drake as long as he could but needed a break.

"Cynthia? You all right?"

"Oh, hi Jaxon. Yes, just resting my eyes. How is Drake?"

"Sleeping, Katie had to sedate him. He's in a lot of pain. Where's Daisy?"

She scowled, "I tried to talk to her, Jaxon. She's got such a temper! They all were angry with you for not letting her see Drake until he asked for her. That was a rough conversation. Then when I told them Enos and Jenn were married she burst into tears and ran out of the waiting room! Good heavens, if I didn't know better I would think she had feelings for Jenn's husband. You should have seen the look on her face. I felt guilty for telling her!"

"She left?"

"Yes. I overheard Luke say something about her needing to find Enos and talk to him."

Jaxon's face turned red and he fell into the chair. Jenny was going to find out about Cynthia and he wouldn't be there. He picked up the phone and called the ranch but there was no answer.

Cynthia looked at him with worry. "Did I miss something, Jaxon?"

"No. I'm just fed up. I needed to tell Jenny about you. Now Daisy can't seem to make up her mind? I was going to tell her that Drake said her name, but if she is more concerned about Enos then I'm washing my hands of it! Drake told me she was fickle. I thought she was over him! How could she do this? I'm done with her!"

Jaxon leaned back and closed his tired eyes.

"These things happen for a reason. Perhaps it means that our family is going to be together again, like old times. It's good to see you open up to Katie, I've really missed you," her tears were once again genuine.

"We all missed you, Cynthia. Jenny's going to need your support."

"You know she has it, Jenn might as well be my sister. So, Drake asked for Daisy, did he say my name?"

"Yes," he smiled. "He called your name first."

* * *

_A/N: More to come!_


	33. The Talk

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been swamped! There was a chapter posted late Saturday, be sure to read Ch. 32 first! This chapter references Enos and Daisy's shared childhood from "The Story of Us" by WENN 9366 found here on FFN! Thanks WENN for the awesome inspiration! __As always, thanks to all who read and/or review! ENJOY!_

_*****Mild Language*****_

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Talk**

_In everyone's life, at some time,  
our inner fire goes out. It is then  
burst into flame by an encounter  
with another human being. We  
should all be thankful for those  
people who rekindle the inner spirit_.

~Albert Schweitzer

* * *

Jenny counted the steps from the pickup to the front door of the hospital in an effort to focus her mind. What started out as a blissful morning in the arms of her handsome husband had turned into a maze of confusion, deceit and fear. She listened to Jesse Duke explain what Cynthia told the three Duke cousins this morning and she was baffled. The Cynthia that she remembered didn't have a cruel bone in her body. But then again, the Cynthia Alcott she knew was supposedly dead and buried, beneath a row of trees in Mountain View Cemetery in Livingston, Montana.

She was trying her best to work the problem to formulate a plan. Not bothering to speak gave her more time to process the incoming information and she found there were three goals. First she needed to make sure Drake had not gone insane. The possibility was so real she was mortified. Second she needed to see Jaxon and find out why he wasn't allowing the woman Drake loved anywhere near him. Third she needed to see Cynthia. She decided to leave Cynthia for last in concern that it would render her incapable of achieving her first two goals.

First. Drake. She needed to see Katie and find out how severe-

"JENNY!"

"Wh-what?"

"Hun, didn't ya' hear me?"

Enos was looking down at her, his hazel eyes filled with worry. If she could only rewind the clock, be home in their room, safe in his arms. Tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed up at him with appreciation and love.

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm trying to think."

* * *

"Jaxon's comin'," Enos said. "I told him ya' ain't ready to see Cynthia yet. Will ya' let Katie take a look at ya'? I'm worried for ya', Jenny. Ya' ain't said hardly nothin'!"

"I'm okay. It's just how I process things. I'll try to see her after I visit with Drake."

Enos was growing more concerned for Jenny by the moment. She was only speaking when he pulled the words out of her and she looked a million miles away. He held her tight as they walked toward the ICU.

"Jenny?" Jaxon came rushing down the hall and latched hold of his twin. Enos stepped back and gave them a moment as he heard Jaxon whispering reassurances and apologies to her. His eyes revealed a man pushed to his emotional edge and hanging by a thread

"Jaxon, how could this happen to Drake?" she cried. "He's the one who's always there!"

"I don't know, Sis. I'll take you both to him. Katie's with him in ICU, but it's only a precaution. He's going to be okay."

She looked up at her brother, "Jaxon, we have a problem with Cynthia, but I can't deal with it until after I see Drake."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear about any of this from anyone but me. I'll take you to see him, then we can talk about Cynthia." Jaxon extended his hand to Enos. "Welcome to the family. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Thanks, Jaxon. It's all right. Ya' know I'm prayin' for Drake. I'm sure sorry it took us so long to get here."

Enos slipped his arm around his wife. Katie was there to greet them at the door before entering the dimly lit room. It was a quiet place and everyone naturally spoke in whispers and hushed tones. Katie explained Drake's condition then gave some last minute instructions.

"Try not to bring up touchy subjects," Katie said. "If he does, try and steer him to something else."

Enos took her to her brother's side as she cried. Drake was sleeping restlessly, muttering and shifting uncomfortably, his left arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged. Jenny paused before taking his hand … Enos thought perhaps she feared he would react poorly to being touched. Her body tense, she gently lifted his hand with hers and leaned in to speak to him.

"Drake?" she said softly. "It's Jenny. Can you talk to me?"

His hand closed around hers and his eyes slowly opened, "Sister … I be sorry. My bow ... it's in the Scout, unless it was thrown clear. Will ya try to find it for me? Please?"

She visibly relaxed as if her entire body had been stretched to it's limit then released. "We found it and I have it with me. Relax now. You're going to be fine, but I'm sorry, your Scout is totaled. It didn't change much. It still looks like the same piece of crap."

He chuckled then winced, "Ya always be makin' fun of my Scout. Ya be precious, Jenny. I need my girl. Ya not let Daisy think I stopped lovin her. I know Cynthia be hurtin, but I'm with Daisy now and I'll not go back. I can't. I not know how to face Cynthia."

"Hey, did Jaxon tell you I got married? I sure missed you. I want you to walk me down the aisle when we have the church wedding this spring."

Jenny managed to avoid the subject and it wasn't long before Drake was exhausted and back asleep. They left him with Katie and met in a quiet corner to discuss the next step. Now that Jenny knew Drake's mind was sound, she was determined to protect him from any additional pressure. It appeared he had made his choice, but she wanted him to focus on recovery and that meant he needed time.

Unfortunately, Cynthia's choices forced the twins to take action and Daisy would have to suffer the same consequences. Jenny was far from at peace with the decision, but felt it was the right thing to do to stop the catfight. They all were assigned a task. Jaxon would be the bad guy, Jenny would talk with Cynthia and Enos would need to connect with Daisy.

"Deputy? She will listen to you. Drake needs her and I know they love each other. You know it, too. Will you help her understand? He needs her to know how he feels. She looks like she's given up."

"Yeah," Enos said. "I reckon I'll find a way to get through."

* * *

It was close to noon when Enos found himself alone with Daisy as she followed the sidewalk around the hospital. She was a shell of the girl he knew her to be and he was shocked to see her in such a discouraged state. He expected her eyes to flash with anger and her temper to fly off the handle, but Cynthia had been the first to attack and the manner in which she had done so, cut Daisy's confidence to the bone.

There was another ugly outburst when Jaxon announced that each girl would get a few minutes with Drake then would be sent home for two days. Katie had been the one to offer the suggestion based on Drake's condition. The girls couldn't do much for him right now anyway and they were both told if anything changed, or if Drake needed them, they would be contacted. Both girls were in tears, protested about it being "_unfair"_ and each said the other had _"no right"_ to take him away.

Jenny was inside trying to calm Cynthia before she said goodbye to Drake. Now he was here with Daisy, trying to do the same. She had finally moved on, so he thought, but she was facing a ghost from the past that threatened to steal her newfound happiness.

Enos stayed back as Daisy walked across the grass and took a seat on a small concrete bench. Trying to gather his thoughts, he eventually joined her only to find she wouldn't look at him. The last time she looked this discouraged was the day he sat with her on the porch swing at the Ranch. He told her he couldn't trust her with his heart. That seemed like such a long time ago and he was filled with guilt over turning his back on his best friend.

He thought again of their shared experiences growing up. What came to mind was the day he found himself stuck out on a plank of the trestle bridge over the Chattahoochee River. It was the year Pa had passed and he was facing impossible circumstances. Lost in his thoughts he ventured too far out on the plank and suddenly found he was trapped, frozen 100 feet over the river. Daisy had come to him and pulled him back from the edge.

Now she was the one on the edge and her heart had reached its breaking point. Enos felt it was his loving responsibility to pull her in and remind her who she was, a strong Duke woman who stood up to injustice and fought for what was right. In his mind, Drake and Daisy belong together. He had to help her see what Drake held in his heart for her before she walked away from him and spent the rest of her life regretting her choice.

Speaking to Daisy was once as simple as breathing the air, but the silence stretched between them as if the last twenty-five years had never existed. Daisy seemed confused and apparently, unable to move forward. He was going to help her … and he knew exactly what to do.

He would accept responsibility for the damage to their friendship. It was his lack of action that brought them here and he would start with an apology.

"Dais?"

She flipped her hair back and turned towards him but averted her eyes. He sighed and smiled as he lifted her chin to tenderly wipe the tears from her cheeks with his hand. The simple gesture was oddly familiar, like he had done it just yesterday. He had dried her tears so many times as a young boy.

* * *

Daisy was stunned. He hadn't touched her in kindness in months. It reminded her of days gone by and innocent times as friends, times without unknown feelings or unspoken words. Now Enos had everything he ever wanted in Jenny and Daisy had been blessed to find another love, or so she thought.

Despite her determination to not give up, Cynthia had struck a second time and she felt like she had lost Drake, too.

"I know I told ya' I'd always be your friend, but I ain't been there for ya'. I'm sorry, Dais. We use to talk 'bout everything. I hate seein' ya' like this."

"I remember," she said. Forcing the words she whispered, "Ya' didn't tell me ya' wanted to marry her. It hurt to find out from somebody else."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "We was gonna tell ya' but things happened fast. I thought you were busy with Drake anyway?"

_That was yesterday. Now it's different. _"I _was_ with Drake, but that was probably th' last time."

"Tell me what ya' need, Dais. Let me try to help."

"I ain't sure," she picked up a leaf and twirled it in her fingers as she spoke. "Cynthia is gonna take him back. She was th' love of his life. Bo tried to warn me." Daisy realized how pathetic she sounded, but she was too tired to care.

Enos picked up a stick to worry on. "Ya' know, Drake really loves you. If ya' feel th' same way, ya' can't give up on him. Don't ya' love him?"

She turned the leaf over and over in her hands. He didn't understand how she felt, but then again, neither did she.

"I love him, but I'm a little afraid that maybe I only love him because I ... can't have you."

Daisy wanted to pull the words back. She felt vulnerable. She didn't like vulnerable and she HATED pity, where was her fight? She was strong before all this happened. Just when she thought no fight remained, his words ignited the anger.

"I reckon if ya' still love me that makes him just like all them other guys," he tightened his grip on the stick in his hands and tested it's strength. "I guess that means he don't mean nothin'."

"OTHER guys?"

"Yeah. Remember? Ya' said they didn't mean nothin'? Darcy, Jamie Lee, Jude Emery and then there was all them guys from th' Boar's-"

"BENJAMIN ENOS STRATE!" her head whipped around and she glared at him. How DARE he talk about Drake that way!

"Gosh Dais … I'm sorry, I thought ya' said ya' still loved me. I reckon I just got confused."

She squared her jaw and ripped into him.

"I'd say you're confused! Drake ain't NOTHIN' like them guys! He's real special to me and he ain't never gonna be nothin' to me! He's amazin' and he can be the sweetest man! Drake took me out on an official first date! Then he said he wanted to talk to Uncle Jesse and ask permission to date me _"proper"_ like!"

He crinkled his forehead in confusion. "But ya' don't love him?"

"I didn't say that, I mean … he ain't you," she frowned and looked away. There was the confusion again and now it was out there for him to see.

"Oh," he raised his eyebrows. "Then what are ya' fightin' with Cynthia for? Just let her have him."

_What?_ Feelings of indignation washed over her. Then she pictured Drake as he spoke about that house, the way he looked at her with love and concern yesterday, and began to figure out her feelings ... and what Enos was doing. The floodgates opened and her feelings poured out to her best friend.

"But … I _do_ love him, Enos. Last night when he was trapped out there, I realized that I love him more than ever. Since I learned 'bout Cynthia, I've been stuck in this place where I remember how much it hurt to lose you to Jenny. I'm afraid it's gonna happen all over again. When I heard ya' married her, th' first thing that went through my mind was that eventually I'm gonna watch Drake walk right outta my life. When I told him I was over ya' in Wyoming, I really was. It didn't hurt like it does right now."

"Wait … so ya' love him, but ya' don't want him? Just 'cause ya' _think_ he's gonna leave ya'? C'mon, Dais!"

"_I do want him_," she said with exasperation. "But after everything that happened Cynthia said none of them trust me." Daisy twirled the leaf faster in her anger. "She turned them against me by tellin' us one thing and them another. She TOLD us to find Jenny and tell her the truth! She didn't say nothin' 'bout Jaxon not wantin' to bother ya'. Now I can't see Drake for two days and th' twins are gonna be encouragin' him to go back to her! She set me up and on top of breakin' his trust last night, none of 'em trust me after this mornin'!"

"Ya' ain't done nothin' to break his trust and ya' had good reason for not tellin' him 'bout Cynthia. Besides, Jenny saw right through Cynthia's little stunt and she already talked to Jaxon 'bout it. He didn't know, but he does now. You _will_ get to see him and that ain't true 'bout th' twins. Jenny loves Drake and she wants him t'be happy. Shoot she just told me this mornin' how good th' two of ya' are together and how much he loves ya'. She ain't gonna interfere. She'd never do that to you or to Drake!"

Jenny would want her with Drake over Cynthia? _Right_. She rolled her eyes.

Enos frowned, "Would I lie to ya'?"

"No, ya' ain't got it in ya' to lie," her shoulders dropped. "I just feel like I already lost the battle."

"Are ya' sayin' that ya' ain't gonna try? You ain't never been afraid of nothin'! Not even when we ended up in Tennessee when we was kids! Ding dang! I was sure scared! But you thought it was some big adventure!"

She smiled at the memory, "I didn't have to be scared! I was with you. I was always with you back then."

He reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Then be with Drake. You deserve to be happy and he deserves to have ya' stand by him. I've seen how much he loves you. Ya' know what he said this mornin' in ICU?"

Daisy's eyes got wide and she felt the first flicker of hope. "Y-you saw him? What did he say?"

"He said he needs ya'. Maybe ya' lost a battle, but I think ya' already done won th' war. Ya' go make th' most of the time Katie's givin' to ya', then spend the next two days gettin' your head on straight."

She crumpled the leaf in her fist and let the breeze take the pieces away on the wind. "Okay, but Cynthia ain't playin' fair and she ain't gonna stop. How do I fight that?"

"Ya' don't. Just love him and ya' trust that he loves ya' back. Can ya' find a way to trust Drake? Has he ever givin' ya' a reason to think he would leave ya'?"

Drake's words echoed in her mind.

"_I said I want ya for myself. Ya be beautiful, Daisy. Ya be kind and ya be strong! But I'll NOT SHARE YA! Not with anyone! Ya be a fickle fiery beast of a woman and I WANT ya! I've loved ya since the day ya hit me with your milkin' bucket!"_

At the mine he had said, _"I love ya and I'll not ever lose ya."_

"Dais?"

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering. No, he ain't never gave me no reason to think he'd leave. But Enos this ain't just some other girl walkin' down th' street. She's wearin' his engagement ring."

"Yeah but …" he stopped and rubbed his neck.

"What?"

"I was thinkin', don't ya' still have my engagement ring? What if Cynthia's ring is just like that ring ya' got of mine? What if you're Drake's present and she's his past, a part of his past that he buried? If ya' give up ya' ain't never gonna know!"

_I'm his present and she's his past?_

Enos continued, "He buried her, Dais. Why do ya' think he kept runnin' from ya'?"

She stared across the small seating area and didn't respond as she mulled the circumstances over again. Drake ran from her, perhaps afraid of putting his feelings for Cynthia away, but he kept coming back. Then she thought about what he said to Enos. He wanted her and he needed her.

Enos stretched his legs out and tried to lighten the mood. "I reckon ya' might prefer to spend th' rest of your life an old maid watchin' me from afar. I can see how attractive that might be to ya'. It was a real blast for me all them years," he looked at her with a mischievous grin.

She knew what had to be done. Drake deserved her best and she would give it all she had. Daisy wiped her tears on her sleeve, looked at Enos and saw the eyes of the boy she grew up with. Jenny had only added to his qualities, giving him confidence that he always had, but didn't allow others to see. Daisy finally felt a freedom. She would always have her friendship with Enos and she could move forward with Drake. There would be no looking back. She had a chance to build a future with Drake and she would hold onto it with both hands.

Daisy smiled and bumped him with her shoulder. "Oh Enos. Thank you. I know what I gotta do. I've missed our talks."

"Me, too. Why don't ya' give Jenny a chance, Dais? Ya' don't gotta make no decisions today. Just think about it. C'mon. It's time for you to see Drake. That is, if ya' want to," he stood and offered a hand.

She grinned, "Ya' know I do."

Daisy walked back to the hospital with him to find Jenny and Jaxon. Before they got to the door she stopped him and put a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for carin', Enos."

"I'm always gonna care, Dais. Ya' tell Drake how ya' feel. Don't hold back none. Then trust him to love ya'."

* * *

In the small family waiting room, Jaxon knelt on the floor in front of Cynthia as she sobbed. He wasn't without sympathy for her, but he was upset over her actions from this morning. Jenny and Enos were in ICU, it was Daisy's turn to say goodbye to Drake. Cynthia had broken down when it was time to leave and he came to check on her.

He reached out and took her hand and held it as the sobs jolted her body uncontrollably.

"J-Jaxon, I-I wish he could tell me he loves me!"

"Please try and calm down, Cynthia."

She threw her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to weep.

"He's said he was sorry, he even told me he killed Reid Duncan for what he did to me, but he hasn't told me what I need to hear the most!"

"You're expecting too much too soon. All I know is that you won't get him back with lies and manipulation, Cynthia. You've never done anything like that before! What were you thinking?" Jaxon patted her shoulder in an effort to calm her.

She took the tissue in her hand and tried to dry her tears, but continued to hold him tightly. "I can't help but feel the way I do and I still blame Daisy for his condition. I'm sorry for putting words in your mouth, but I was afraid. Can't you understand?"

"I can understand, but I can't approve of it! I told you, no matter what choice Drake makes you won't be alone, but it's his decision! Jenny and I can't interfere!"

Cynthia let him go and looked down at her lap, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Jaxon. Please don't be angry with me. I couldn't take it if you were," she looked up at him with anguish, her heart was broken and she was filled with fear over her unknown future. "I want our family back! Jenny was so cold! Isn't she happy to see me?"

Jaxon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was so behind on sleep and he felt like an old man. "Jenny's trying to figure out how this all happened in the first place. Jenny and Drake are devastated that they left you behind. Don't you see? Jenny was the one that pulled Drake away from you that day. They thought you were dead, Cynthia. It's going to take her some time to deal with the guilt she feels."

Cynthia stood and began to pace the room. "Jenny doesn't have to feel guilty, she has enough pain."

Taking a seat in the vacant chair he closed his eyes and replied, "Please, Cynthia. Can we talk about this later? We've gone over it and over it! I'm so tired and Jenny isn't well, either. She hasn't been well since Mum came around."

"Luke probably hates me," she said sadly. "He was so kind to me and I hurt his family."

He was losing his patience, "Give it time. An apology might go a long way."

There was a knock and Amanda poked her head inside the door.

"Jaxon? There's a call for ya'. I had it transferred here."

"Okay, thanks Amanda," he stood and picked up the phone then stretched the cord so he could plop down in the chair. "This is Jaxon," he said wearily.

"_MirrorImage 81, confirm."_

_Damn it! What now? _

Jaxon responded, "MirrorImage 81, Gamma 5 dash 15 alpha. Go ahead, be advised this line is not secure."

"_Can't be helped. Alpha 3 dash 8 requests contact. Be advised Doppelganger 82 is targeted. Be at the pre-determined location in 20 minutes. Request condition of Highland 80 at that time."_

The line went dead and Jaxon intended to simply close his eyes for a moment, but the phone landed on the floor instead. As sound faded to a distant humming noise he ignored the voices calling his name among the flurry of activity he sensed around him.

It was easier to rest and closing his eyes felt so much better than facing the next problem. Then he heard a calm but persistent voice calling him back and he gave it all his focus. When it turned desperate, he forced himself awake.

"Jaxon? Jaxon! Please answer me! Are you with me?"

"Katie?" Looking around the room he saw Jenny, her eyes filled with tears as she stood with Enos's arms around her. How long had he been asleep?

"Jaxon, you can't keep going without rest." Katie said. "I want you to go to bed. The nurse is finding an empty room for you now. Cynthia said you were on the phone. Who was it?"

Jaxon looked to his brother-in-law and felt like he would never be able to reach the surface as he drowned in a sea of crisis.

"Enos, we have a problem."

* * *

_**Earlier that morning…**_

The smell of burnt coffee filled the station as Rosco grumbled and started a fresh pot. This morning they were focusing on storm clean up and he had yet to get home for a shower or sleep. Now that the phone system was back on and most of the power had been restored, things were slowly returning to normal. Several times he had reached for the radio to call and force Enos back on duty, but his guilt wouldn't allow him to follow through.

It had been a long time since such a major weather event occurred in Hazzard and he forgot how much he enjoyed his job. Helping people was once a very important virtue to him, but at the moment all it seemed to do was expose him to unwanted feelings of uselessness and anxiety. There had been several accidents last night, but nothing like the one involving Drake MacFarland.

Now that girl had a brother in intensive care and the dipstick shocked the whole town and married her last night. Ever since the phones came back on he had fielded calls from sniffling girls asking if the rumors were true. If the phone rang one more time … he muttered and grumbled and picked up the phone.

"Sheriff's station! This is Sheriff Rosco!" he yelled into the receiver.

"_Is…is Deputy Strate there? It's Margaret. Tell me it ain't true, Sheriff!"_

"I ain't his secretary, Margaret! Yeah, it's true. Now ya' find somebody else to go lustin' after and tell them girls to stop callin'!"

There was a long wail then she continued, _"But there ain't nobody else in Hazzard with that kinda money… I mean… sweet personality!" _ Another ear piercing cry nearly caused him to drop the receiver.

"Oh baloney! Them MacFarland boys got more than they know what to do with! I reckon they ain't goin' nowheres now that he married their sister!"

The crying ceased,_ "You mean, them two good lookin' guys he's been runnin' around with are ... um ... single?"_

"Yeah … and loaded. Now QUIT callin'!"

Rosco slammed down the phone, fairly certain he had succeeded in circling the Three Barracudas around a new meal. As he waited on the coffee, he rolled his achy shoulders and wondered if he had an angel on one and a devil on the other; if so they weighed a ton and were both poking him repeatedly.

He decided to go talk with Boss and see if he would reconsider his latest scheme before Travis got any ideas. He poured a cup of near sludge and walked across the hall to Boss's office.

The County Commissioner was behind his desk surrounded by boxes as he packed up the small room. He was in the process of moving back to the larger office with a view of the square since he was no longer on Monroe's hit list. Rosco hoped he was smart enough to keep it that way, but was bothered that he was working with Monroe and targeting Jenny Strate.

"Rosco! What took you so long? We got important things to discuss!" Boss lit his cigar and moved the phone closer to him.

"Well ya' see little fat buddy, its been a horrendous night with that storm and that bad wreck! Then I-"

"DAT! You get paid don't ya'? Now be quiet and listen. I got a call to make so have a seat," Boss pointed to the chair in front of his desk then dialed the phone.

"_Hello"_

"Hello, is this Agent Patterson?"

Rosco sat down and waved his hand to try and get Boss's attention, but his efforts were in vain.

"_Yes it is, who is this?"_

"Well, well, well, good mornin'! This is J.D. Hogg, County Commis-"

"_I KNOW who you are!" Travis snapped. "What do you want? I've got an appointment. Can't this wait until I'm back on Monday?"_

"I was just gonna wish ya' well on your surgery. It's a real shame, that MacFarland is a real temperamental fella ain't he?!"

"_Look, I'm busy."_

"Hold on now … I just had an itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny question."

"_Really. What's that?" _he replied flatly_._

Boss sat back in the chair and took a long drag on his cigar before responding.

"It's my understandin' that _two_ guns are missin' from the Kittredge Mine incident. The gun that was _allegedly_ pointed at Deputy Strate ain't been found. I was wonderin' what ya' plan on doin' about that? Ya' see keepin' th' citizen's of this here County safe is a priority and if there's been any monkey business … well now … I need to know it's been appropriately dealt with."

"_Are you saying that I didn't do my job? You know that Jenny didn't shoot Cunningham in cold blood. I don't have anywhere near enough evidence."_

"Well then, I guess this here sworn statement don't mean nothin'. You're right Agent Patterson. The MacFarlands would never _hurt_ nobody. Why, when the biggest one had ya' hangin' against the wall in the sheriff's station he was just bein' friendly like!"

Rosco choked on his coffee. _Statement?_

Boss smiled and squinted his eyes in feigned sincerity. "I wish you the very best on your nose reconstruction. OH! He he he … imagine that! It was the _other_ MacFarland that did that to your nose! I can't imagine what that little girl must be capable of!" He put his feet up on the desk as he waited.

The silence on the other end of the phone spoke volumes. Travis was thinking. Just as Boss was ready to interject another tasty tidbit the man came out of his reverie.

"_I'm listening, Commissioner. Is there something you have to report?"_

"Well now, I understand why you had your suspicions. You see my math don't add up! Deputy Strate's own report says that Cunningham was shot with a snubnose .38 special. But the only gun retrieved from the scene was Deputy Strate's official police Colt. So where's them other two guns?"

"_Jenny's snubnose is not in evidence either?"_

"Why, I don't believe so but I happen to have the Sheriff in my office. Rosco!? Ya' got that girl's .38 anywheres?"

The sheriff made a face and replied, "No Boss, but ya' see-"

"No, it ain't here! Now I have this signed statement from Deputy Cletus Hogg that says he overheard Deputy Strate make a rather … suspicious … comment."

Rosco felt his stomach turn over. What did that dipstick get himself into now!?

"_Hogg! I only have so much time! Get to the point!"_

"My apologies…I tell you what. You just get your nose fixed and come in and see me Monday. We got a lot of things to discuss. Including the hidden assets of the Circle M Ranch. The fact that Deputy Strate just up and married the girl last night is another issue to consider. In _my_ opinion the only reason they got hitched was so he couldn't be put on the stand to testify against her. What girl up and gets married when her brother is in critical condition? Somethin' just ain't right, Agent Patterson. I don't cotton to violence and this here needs to be addressed."

"_Which brother is in critical condition?"_

"The big one."

"_Oh. That would be Drake. I'm not surprised. He's been slipping when it comes to his skills for a while. He's lucky Monroe didn't take him out a long time ago."_

"It wasn't Monroe. He done wrecked his car."

"_Well, I suppose he isn't my concern._ _Jenny's actions however most certainly warrant deeper investigation. As I said, I'll be back in Hazzard on Monday. Keep this quiet. I'll meet with you then."_

"You have yourself a good day." Boss hung up the phone cackling. "Rosco? This is going to be a whole lot easier than catching them Duke Boys. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well … see Boss, look here. I already told ya' I don't like the idea of that girl being in my jail."

"She ain't gonna be in there long! Once the dipstick signs over the ranch she's gonna be released."

"But Boss, that Travis … he's got a mean look in his eyes and I don't like him. I ain't so sure we can trust-"

"ROSCO! You numbskull! I don't pay ya' to like people! Besides it's the only way to get out from under Monroe's thumb. Don't you gotta job to do? Go get caught up on your ticket quota! You're way behind."

"Gyu gyu gyu … I'll be out at th' speed trap!"

Rosco returned his coffee mug to the office and walked outside to his patrol car. Speed trap duty was exactly what he needed today. He could get some shut-eye before lunch. As he drove out of town he passed the hospital and noticed Enos stepping out of Jesse Duke's pickup. He slowed and caught site of the petite girl that Boss was planning to put behind bars.

She looked heartbroken for a new bride, probably because of her brother. What really tugged on his lone, ragged heartstring was Enos. The deputy was most attentive, he half expected the boy to sweep her off her feet and carry her into the building like a conquering hero. He had one arm around her waist and the other held her hand as he walked her down the sidewalk. She did seem rather … vacant. It was impossible to see her eyes up close, but he remembered how they sparkled when she mistook him for _"Deputy"_ in the hospital.

Rosco didn't feel anything like a hero these days. He had been the villain for years … decades maybe … it had been how long since he made that drive up to the Strate homestead in the early morning hours? A chill washed over him as he pictured the same man as a fifteen-year-old boy on the porch. How could he do this?

Enos waved to him as he passed by and Rosco responded with a dirty look and a clenched fist before speeding out of town.

He had less than a week before Travis returned. It was unclear how long it would be before he finished building his case against Jenny. Without the gun, he had a good chance of being successful and it sounded like Boss had more information. Roscoe thought of one possibility, one way the he might be able to put a stop to this. He would have to really think his plan through first.

If he was successful and everything went the way they should, he might be able to save Enos's wife from going to prison for murder. It would be up to the dipstick to figure out how to save the Circle M.

* * *

_**A/N: One more very short chapter then we will switch to the final story in the trilogy! It will start where this one ends! There are lots of questions still unanswered and Enos will finally get his showdown with Boss and Monroe!**_


	34. Welcome To The Family

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! The next story will be up very soon! Watch for __**Saving The Circle M!**__ Thanks to all who have followed the story! I hope you will continue to read the next one to see how this plot finishes out for Enos as he takes on Boss and has his final showdown with Monroe. There are lots of sub-plots that will be finished as well! As always a big thank you to all who read and/or review! Have a very Merry Christmas! ENJOY!_

_******Mild Language and Mild Fluff******_

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Welcome To The Family**

_Every long lost dream led  
me to where you are  
__Others who broke my heart,  
__they were like northern stars  
__Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.*_

* * *

From the day they met, Enos was dumbstruck by the way Jenny looked at him from across a room. He put down the phone at the nurses station, missing the cradle in his distraction. She crossed the floor with her eyes locked on him, her smile never faded as she moved into his arms.

After enjoying a tender embrace, he took Jenny's hand and led her down the hall to the empty family room for a moment of privacy before leaving. Once behind closed doors, he put a tender kiss on her lips, lingering there to freeze the moment and imprint another tender encounter with his wife on his heart.

Enos felt a sad longing. Leaving Jenny today was the last thing he wanted to do. Jaxon had pushed himself too far and would be "out" for at least the next four to six hours. Katie, who was presently asleep in the doctors' lounge, was also pushing the limits and would be sleeping for a while, too. Jenny needed him and he felt like he was letting her down.

When he released her from their kiss and gazed down into her eyes, Jenny's soothing voice reassured him and filled him with warmth.

"Deputy, please be careful. I wish you didn't have to go but I understand. They need you and I'm so proud of you. I'll miss you while your gone."

"I'm awful sorry I gotta leave ya', Jenny. I tried talkin' to Sheriff Rosco, but Cletus can't go no longer without restin' either. There are still a bunch of problems from th' storm. Rosco said there are a bunch of calls about cows runnin' loose and fallen trees blockin' roads. Ya' know I'd rather stay by your side, but I'll pick ya' up for dinner around 7:00."

"I'll be ready," she said. "Don't worry, it's all right. I'll be fine as long as I know I have you, I'll get through it."

Jenny was under tremendous pressure and while she seemed to be handling it, she still had long periods of silence that troubled him. She insisted that it was how she _"processed things"_ and that she was just _"trying to think."_

Enos wanted to give her plenty of happy memories, the type that she didn't have to _"think"_ about so deeply.

He sighed sadly, "I'll check th' roads to see if we can get home tonight. If not, I reckon we can spend th' night at th' Hazzard Hotel."

She played with one of the buttons on his shirt then ran her fingers up his chest, unable to suppress the playful smile that appeared. "I'd love to go home, but if we go to the hotel we would still have our … privacy."

"Jenny," he whispered. "Ya' stop that or you're gonna make me blush!"

"Good," she replied. "I like being able to make my husband blush."

"Hmm…" Enos waggled his eyebrows, bent down and whispered in her ear.

She listened closely then gasped, "DEPUTY!" Jenny turned bright red.

"I'm just gettin' in th' habit of makin' ya' smile!" he snickered. "We're gonna get through this, I promise ya'. I took Cynthia to the hotel so she shouldn't be back today. I told her ya' ain't ready just yet and to give ya' some space. Ya' call me if she comes back and I'll take care of it."

"That's good. I'm sorry if her feelings are hurt, but I just can't understand this. It's too much right now and after what she did this morning I … I just … then there is … she…"

He watched with pain in his heart as the shadow crept over her again. Her eyes looked away and she went silent as she scrunched her forehead. Her mind was fighting a battle she couldn't understand and she was somewhere far away, somewhere he couldn't follow, as once again she tried to _"think"_ away the unexplainable.

"Jenny."

"Hmm?"

He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, "JENNY."

"Yeah?" she blinked a couple of times as if trying to focus her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking?"

"I didn't mean to upset you," she looked down.

"I ain't upset I'm worried," he decided to change topics and do what he could to help her. "I want ya' to stay close to Jaxon until I get back, okay? Will ya' do that for me?"

She beamed a bright smile, "Yes, of course."

"Jenny, I love you." Enos had to fight hard and force himself to let her go. He would prefer to keep her safe in his arms all day.

"I love you, too. I won't leave the hospital." Jenny held his hand as long as she could then their fingers slipped apart as he moved away.

Before he walked out of sight he looked over his shoulder with great concern. "Mrs. Strate, ya' go get some rest now, ya' hear?"

Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I'm going to check on Drake first, then I'll go stretch out in the empty bed in Jaxon's room. Don't worry, I'll be fine after I get some sleep."

* * *

As the occasional car drove through the water puddles in the street, the sun cast small rainbows off the spray. Enos was careful to avoid being splashed as he made the walk from the hospital to the Sheriff's Station. Hazzard Square was not as active today as most people were busy at home cleaning up damage from last night's storm.

He wasn't surprised when Rosco called and asked him to return to duty. It was only fair considering Cletus and the Sheriff had both worked long hours without a break during such a powerful storm. Fortunately he would avoid working the graveyard shift, which meant he could spend the night with his new bride.

Every time he thought of Jenny, he looked down at the gold band on his finger and smiled. Despite the horrible accident and Cynthia showing up in their lives unannounced, their wedding ceremony had been perfect. Each time he thought he couldn't possibly love her more; Jenny would do something unexpected and cause his heart to overflow.

The way she reached out to the Dukes today touched him deeply. She had a good talk with all of them and reassured them that the decision to send the girls home for a while, was only to take the emotional stress off her brother. When it was time for Daisy's visit with Drake, things went exceptionally well and Jenny let her stay with him a little longer than the agreed upon time. She felt horrible about the position Cynthia had put all of them in and wanted to show that she cared.

Drake was still experiencing pain, but seemed more settled during Daisy's visit. Enos had high hopes for them, but he suspected Cynthia wouldn't go quietly. He planned to keep a close eye on the woman after her poor treatment of the Duke family.

News of Drake's accident had spread through Hazzard and arrangements of flowers and plants, as well as baskets of goodies, had begun to arrive by mid-morning. Jenny was quite touched that such support from the community was being showered on her brother. After all, they were strangers here and it made her feel welcome. She thought it might help bring him out of his reclusive ways. Hazzard County was her home now and she was fairly certain her brothers would stay close.

The next surprise of the day was Margaret, Lori Jean and Cindy Lou dropping by the hospital. He chuckled as he remembered how the now notorious "Three Barracudas" straggled in one at a time, ignoring Enos as they searched for Jaxon. Each girl had prepared a small meal for two of some sort and wanted to make sure he was well fed. They made similar statements; they were there to support him in his hour of need and wanted him to know they were available to help with Drake's recovery. Jaxon had teased him ruthlessly about the three girls and now he was going to be their next target. Enos thought it was poetic justice.

Upon further inspection, over half of the gifts sent to Drake came from single young women that had pursued Enos all summer. Apparently the Three Barracudas, as well as many other young women, had somehow learned of his marriage to Jenny. Overnight, Drake and Jaxon had joined the Duke boys among Hazzard County's most eligible bachelors.

Enos was confident that Daisy and Katie would have a thing or two to say about that.

Jenny had to "force" a very stubborn Jaxon to rest. Enos had yet to learn what the new _problem_ might be or who had been on the telephone before he passed out. He knew whatever was going on, Monroe was somehow behind it. As he walked up the steps of the station, he decided his first task would be to call the FBI and check for any new activity. It was pretty obvious; he would have to hunt the man down. He wasn't about to wait for Monroe to attack again.

"ENOS! Hey there, how are you doing?" Miss Lulu was coming down the steps of the courthouse just as Enos was walking up. She had a handful of flyers and quickly handed one to him.

"I'm doin' just fine, Miss Lulu, thanks for askin'. What's this?" Enos looked at the flyer to see it was for the Orphanage Fundraiser on Saturday.

"I heard the exciting news! _You_ got _married_ last night! I'm just so happy for you! When Mrs. Druten called to tell me I just about swooned! She told me all about how it was a surprise and that y'all didn't have power so you used all those candles! We both wish we could have seen it! I had no idea you could be such a romantic young man!" she giggled and fanned herself with the flyers.

Enos blushed and replied, "Aw shucks, Miss Lulu. I ain't sure 'bout being romantic, Katie did most of the decoratin'. I'll introduce ya' to Jenny soon. She sure is somethin' special. Did Judge Druten make it home? He was stuck at th' ranch last I heard."

"Oh, no he hasn't been home yet. He called his wife from the ranch. J.D. is sending the road crews out first thing tomorrow. Judge Druten was real upset about that road construction bein' handled that way and cuttin' you off from town! He chewed on J.D. like a pitbull with a ham bone! Bless your heart you can't even take your new bride home!"

"Yes ma'am. It's all right, she's gonna want to stay close to her brother anyway. Sounds like we will get home tomorrow," he paused and looked at the flyer. "Oh, I'm still planin' on bein' at th' orphanage on Saturday, Miss Lulu. Jenny is comin' along."

Lulu raised her hands up in excitement. "Oh that's just fantastic! Do you think her brother is doing well enough that I could stop by tomorrow to meet her? I have a favor to ask of her other brother, what was his name again?"

"You must be talking 'bout Jaxon. He's Jenny's twin."

"Twins? Well all be … how about that! The committee for the fundraiser decided that instead of a lunch box social we are having a bachelor's auction. I was wondering if he would be interested in participating! There are a bunch of fine young girls out there that have an eye on him! Do you think he would help us out?" she looked at him eyes wide and pleading.

Enos grinned and remembered every single joke, sarcastic remark or smart-alec statement Jaxon made about the girls that chased him this summer. In one swoop he trumped every last one of them.

"Miss Lulu, I'm sure Jaxon would be more than happy to help out th' kids at th' orphanage by participatin' in th' auction! I'll talk to Jenny at dinner, but ya' just go on over and talk to him anytime after today. He's restin' right now, but it would be mighty good for him to get out and have a good time with folks. I just know he would love to do that for ya'!"

"Oh Enos thank you! That's just so sweet of you to let me know! I better get busy! You tell Miss Jenny I'll come by the hospital in the morning. OH! There's Darcy! I gotta run! Bye now!" Miss Lulu quickly took the stairs and headed down the sidewalk as she zeroed in on her next bachelor. "DARCY? DARCY KINCAID!"

Enos laughed out loud and savored the moment. He was married and there would be no bachelor auction for him this year!

_Possum on a gumbush, Jenny! We're gonna have us a lot of fun on Saturday!_

* * *

_**Late that evening…**_

Katie felt as if she had been at the hospital for a week when she walked into the semi-private room to check on Jaxon. It was after 11:15pm and Enos would be here soon to take Jenny to the Hazzard Hotel for the night.

Jaxon had been asleep ever since Jenny "assisted" her in forcing him to rest this afternoon. Hopefully he wouldn't be upset with her for going along with Jenny's plan. What was she supposed to do? She was so worried! He was under so much pressure! Now that he had time to re-charge, he should feel much better and Katie figured he would insist on staying with Drake tonight. At least she knew he wouldn't collapse again.

She took a seat on the bed next to him and carefully moved his arm across her lap. He had barely moved a muscle since Enos carried him here. She spent a moment taking in his appearance and smiled at what she saw. His tie was loose but to make him more comfortable she worked to remove it completely. His hair was messy-but-sexy and a few thick strands fell over his forehead. _He has such great hair!_ At least the circles under his eyes weren't as dark and his lips …

_What am I doing?!_

Feeling her face flush she forced herself to look away. Once again her eyes focused on removing his tie. Finally pulling it loose she had the tie in her hands when she suddenly gasped. His hand slowly began to slide up her thigh to the curve of her waist, causing her to shudder.

Was he going to be angry with her when he came to his senses? She became a puddle of nerves and then his raspy voice caused her heart to skip a beat. "Katie, you've been up to no good with my sister. I'm pretty sure I didn't walk in here on my own."

Twisting the tie in her hands anxiously, she forced herself to look up. Jaxon was watching her with a silly smirk and his eyes were looking at her in _that_ _way_ again. "P-please don't be angry, Jaxon. I was so worried and I-"

"Oh hush … you're interrupting my fun."

_His fun!? _The way he gazed at her made her wonder if he knew her deepest and most private thoughts. It was both exhilarating and unnerving, causing Katie's breath to catch in excitement. "J-Jaxon, I um…" she licked her dry lips and didn't know what to say next.

Jaxon sat forward and slid his arms around her, causing her to drop the tie from her hands. "Katie, as soon as Drake is better I want to take you someplace special. Everything is different now and I really think we should spend time together … alone."

He tilted his head to the side and kissed her so sweetly she thought she might cry. Then his words sunk in, _"…when Drake is better."_ She was expected to return to Boston in ten days! She thought her heart might spill on the floor. What was she going to do now? There was no way of knowing how far this might, or might not go, but ten days!?

"Katie? What's wrong?"

She ran her fingers through his thick hair, a simple act that she longed to do for years, then forced a brave smile. She had become adept at hiding her heartache.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. The nurses have been talking about the orphanage fundraiser Saturday. Apparently it's a real big deal."

He chuckled, "Katie? Would you like to go out with me? I'll take you to the fundraiser on Saturday."

"Yes! I'd LOVE to!" she threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Great! When it's over we can sneak off for a ride at the ranch. We can do whatever you want," he twirled her hair with his fingers. "How is Drake?"

Sitting back she replied, "He's doing much better and I'm moving him to a regular room tomorrow. He had a good day and may be able to go home before the weekend. By the way, Enos reserved a few rooms at the hotel when he took Cynthia over earlier. I'm going to spend the night there, too. I'll leave with Jenny and Enos."

"I think that would be good for you. I'll stay here with Drake, but it's your turn to rest. You've worked so hard lately. Thank you for everything you've done," he nuzzled her ear until she giggled.

"Jaxon we're going to wake Jenny!" Katie was bubbling over with giggles. These feelings were so new and exciting she couldn't help herself!

"Oh get a room!" Jenny sat up with a grin on her face. "I'm going to check in on Drake before we go," she rolled her left shoulder and winced.

Katie noticed her discomfort and got up to take a look. "Did you hurt yourself? It feels tight."

"It's just sore," she replied. "I must have slept on it wrong. You two enjoy your time alone while I go see Drake."

"Thanks, Sis." Jaxon said with a smile. "You sure you're okay?"

"YES! You two stop worrying so much," she hopped off the bed and walked to the door then snapped her fingers before turning around. "I almost forgot! Jaxon? Lulu Hogg is coming by soon to visit. She wants to speak to us about something. I'll explain tomorrow. By the way, sorry I stuck you. You should have just listened in the first place and gone to bed, but you're in good company. It was a little different circumstance, but I did the same thing to Enos a while back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Speaking of Enos, we should have breakfast with him in the morning. I need to reach my contact and I missed an appointment thanks to you're stunt. Meet me at the Busy Bee in the morning around 6:00," he took Katie's hand then pulled her into his lap. "Bring Katie with you," he looked deep into her eyes as he put a kiss on her lips.

Jenny laughed as she watched the two. It was nice to see them move into the new phase of their relationship. The idea of her brothers each having someone special in their lives gave her an odd sense of relief.

"I'll see you two later. Tell Deputy where to find me. I'm sure he will be here any time now."

* * *

Enos had finished his shift at the station and began the short walk to the hospital. The sky above Hazzard County was crystal clear tonight and the blanket of stars arched far overhead. The stars twinkled brilliantly with no moon to distract from their splendor.

As he moved along the sidewalk, the streetlights reflected in the puddles of water scattered here and there. When he reached his destination he would have to walk his new bride the short two blocks to the Hazzard Hotel for the night. _ Jenny…she's finally my wife. _He took in a deep breath of the crisp evening air.

It still felt like a fairy tale and each traffic stop he made this evening wanted to know every last detail about his new bride. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he continued his journey on foot.

Taking the time to appreciate his surroundings, he stopped for a moment in front of the Boarding House and glanced at the window where he once resided. Enos raised his eyes to the heavens and said a short prayer thanking the Lord for turning his lonely life around. He now had a wife and a home, two rather interesting brothers by marriage and thanks to Beth, a Legacy to nurture and someday pass along. It was an incredible change from that spring morning when he left the Boarding House for the last time. He had felt detached from his world and was afraid of what he would find in Wyoming.

Of all the things he learned in Wyoming, finding Jenny was his greatest discovery.

He turned away from the past and continued on to his future, reflecting on his conversation with Special Agent Charles "Chuck" Ferguson, stationed with the FBI in Capital City.

Chuck was among the FBI agents who came to the Ranch after the shooting in June. He seemed sincere in his desire to help the MacFarland family. When Enos explained that he needed his help to protect his new wife, Chuck agreed to keep him informed of his progress as he continued to track Monroe.

He also learned that Chuck had worked with Travis for years on the Monroe case, but they recently had a serious falling out before they ever left for Wyoming. Knowing another FBI agent was also eagerly seeking Monroe lifted his spirits, although he still had his work cut out for him.

Before Matt Duncan was killed in custody, Agent Ferguson had tried to offer him a deal and was able to glean a key point of information. Monroe had plans to set up gambling houses in nearby Finchburg County and one of Monroe's subordinates, Jimmy Blake, was allegedly heading up the project.

Jimmy Blake was the owner of the Buick driven by Cunningham when he kidnapped Jenny and Daisy. Enos now had a starting point; with Ferguson's help he would find a way to get to Monroe.

He had just passed Ruebottom's when out of the blue he felt two hands yank him off of the sidewalk. Before he could react, he was pulled into the dark alley and shoved against the wall behind a dumpster. His attacker pinned him there with incredible force.

"HEY! OW!"

Enos threw back his left elbow in an effort to strike the man's ribs and break free, but in a flash he found himself face down on the concrete with a knee in his back, unable to move.

"HEY! Ya' just get off of me!"

Whoever attacked him was incredibly fast. Enos's left arm was twisted painfully behind him and he couldn't see the man who kept him immobilized.

A cold commanding voice responded sharply, "Ya be still and ya NOT speak!"

The man's Scottish burr stopped his wasted attempts to free himself. Jaxon told him he had a heart of stone and the man was so highly trained that even Drake could not best him in a fight. Enos knew to be extremely cautious around Ian MacFarland, but he was too angry to hold his tongue.

"IAN!? Why-"

"I SAID ya NOT speak! Ya listen! Jaxon missed his check in. Ya tell me where he be!"

"He's at th' hospital with Drake! IAN! GET OFF ME!"

"Ya speak my name again and ya be pickin' your teeth off the ground!"

Hating dentists and needles with equal revulsion, he decided compliance was the best choice of action. Even though he was furious, Enos didn't make a sound while he lay on the ground.

"I see ya know how to listen," Ian said smugly. "We have some things to discuss. Why did Jaxon not make the meetin'?"

Enos choked out, "Wh-what meetin'?"

"THE ONE HE MISSED!"

"Oh that one!" Enos began spitting out answers as quickly as possible. "Jaxon ain't slept much in th' last three days and he passed out at th' hospital! Katie told him to rest, but he said he didn't have th' time so she sedated him! Would ya' mind-"

"Quiet!"

Never releasing his grip, Ian was perfectly content to continue his now apparently "casual" conversation. Enos decided not to argue, but thought this was a rather odd way to meet his father-in-law.

"Ah yes, Katie be a fine young doctor. Tell me. Is she tendin to Drake's injuries as well?"

"Yes sir. Can ya'-"

"Will Drake be in the hospital long?"

"Not too long, sir. Just a few more-"

"How did Katie manage to sedate Jaxon? She not be trained and he knows not to miss a meetin' with me. He wouldn't have gone quietly!"

Ian was making no effort to remove the pressure from Enos's shoulder as he attempted to squeak out his response. "Katie gave th' syringe to Jenny and she put him out like a light. She's kinda good at that. I should know, she – OW! STOP IT! That HURTS!"

Ian twisted his arm further then demanded, "Just what else ya know about MY DAUGHTER? There be anything else she be GOOD AT?"

_Whoops. That ain't what I meant!_

Ian gripped Enos's left wrist then grumbled and muttered, quietly at first, then his voice grew in volume and intensity until he exploded in anger. "BLIMEY HELL!" he yelled as he twisted the finger with the gold band. "Ya already _married_ my DAUGHTER?!"

"Ow OW **OW**! DING DANG IT! YA' STOP IT NOW! Yes! We was married at th' ranch last night, but I asked Drake's permission first!" _Great, like that's gonna help!_

Ian was well aware of the deputy's intentions; he even discussed it with Jaxon! But intentions and actually going through with the ceremony were two totally different events! He was left rather unprepared for the emotions that boiled to the surface. Seething at whatever was causing his emotional discomfort, he continued his rhetorical questions. "Ya … _married …_ _MY_ daughter? YOU? Ya _already_ be _married_ to Jenny?"

"Y-yes sir. Could ya'-"

"I SAID QUIET!" Ian snapped back to the business at hand. "Ya take a message to Jaxon and ya NOT tell Jenny of my presence."

"Yes sir. Can I at least have my arm back? I ain't goin' nowheres!"

"No. Now stop your whinin' and ya listen. Tell Jaxon that Hogg be up to something with Monroe. He has a plan to acquire your land and he's goin' after Jenny to get it. I not have the details, but Hogg be a might too interested in Travis Patterson. I _told_ Jaxon that man be a danger to them! With Drake injured and Jaxon unavailable, ya keep my daughter safe! I'll be watchin. If ya put her at risk, I'll remove her from your care."

_Remove her from my care?! _Enos was furious! "Now wait a minute! She's MY WIFE! Whattaya mean remove her? Of course I'm gonna protect her! Now ya' get off me if ya' got somethin' more to say!"

Ian ignored him as he barked out information and instructions. "Ya do what I tell ya! If Travis steps out of line I'll be endin him. Monroe left the country, but ya need to find a man by the name of Jimmy Blake, that's Cunningham's replacement. Then ya keep your ears open for a woman by the name of Abernathy. She be a mess of trouble. If ya run into her ya tell Jaxon immediately. Understand?"

"Abernathy? But that's the name of the company listed on th' contract to buy my Ranch!"

"Good. Ya understand."

Just as Ian was about to release his son-in-law, a twinge of regret managed to penetrate his stone heart. He again pictured five-year-old Jenny, dressed in ribbons and bows as she spun around in the grass like a tiny ballerina. One of the most important duties of a father had fallen to Drake. Ian knew he had no right to expect such respect, not after the way he treated his children, but at the moment he was too angry to care. Jenny was his little girl! The more he thought, the madder he got. Even though Enos was the grandson of Max O'Connell, he still married _his_ precious one! Then he recalled what the boy had said "…married at th' ranch…"

His daughter didn't get a proper _CHURCH_ _WEDDING_!?

At first he thought perhaps taking the whole ring finger would suffice, but he managed to hold on to his common sense. Then a smug half-smile crept across his face. Ian couldn't cut off his ring finger, but his daughter's husband would definitely get the point!

He flew off the handle, "This be for marryin' _MY_ daughter without askin' _MY_ permission!"

"**HUH?!"**

In a fraction of a second, Enos was off the ground and in the air. The repulsive smell of refuse violated his senses as he landed amid the gobbledygook and slimy trash in the dumpster. The lid slammed down with a loud bang leaving him in total darkness. _Great…just great…_

He was unharmed but disgusted as he held his breath and fought to get out of the filthy stench before tossing his supper. Just as he managed to get to his feet Ian banged on the side of the dumpster and said one last thing before he walked away.

"Ya give my daughter the wedding she deserves and be married in a _proper_ church! Be _GENTLE_ with Jenny, or ya answer to me! Remember, ya best be on your toes if ya plan on _**Saving the Circle M**__!"_

"Ding dang it…"

* * *

_A/N: The continuation of the story will be up soon! There are lots of unfinished plots! Find out what happens when Boss tries to frame Enos's new bride for murder to try and steal the ranch! Watch for __**Saving The Circle M!**_

_*Lyrics: "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts_


End file.
